Jugando con fuego
by Ground Spirit Minerva
Summary: Robarle la virginidad a la persona que amas y entregarle la tuya a cambio puede traer graves consecuencias. FINALIZADO
1. Pre-reacción

¡Hola a todos! Luego de centenares sin aparecerme en Fan Fiction he vuelto con un poco más de tiempo libre para dedicarle a esta página. Hoy presento un nuevo desafío literario que tengo para compartir con ustedes. Entre las opciones que tenía para volver a mi repertorio literario se me ocurrió regresar a este bello fandom, y más aún que estamos ansiosos por la llegada de la película, pensar que hace años era nada más que una fantasía.

Yo soy Ground Spirit Minerva, y probablemente me conozcan por los fan fictions de _**"Ni la muerte nos podrá separar"**_ y _**"La prueba entre el odio y el amor"**_. Les recomiendo leer este último, es un solo capítulo ya que es un one-shot y es una reflexión de Arnold respecto a lo ocurrido en la película habiéndomelo basado en un fotograma que estaba "oculto" en la película, para aquellos que se quedaron un tanto desconcertados con el final de la película les vendrá bien leerlo.

También he escrito otros fan fictions pero me vi forzada de borrarlos por no poder actualizarlos adecuadamente. Hoy en día regreso con la idea de poder escribir un fan fiction y mantener la constancia de actualizarlo debidamente, además de regresar a tener el nivel literario que solía tener hace años, con el tiempo he perdido un poco de práctica y creo que debería volver a estas redes para entrenarme.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett.**

Ahora partiendo del nuevo relato, la idea la había tenido hace bastantes años pero no fue hasta ahora que comencé a elaborarla, por lo que acá presento el primer capítulo.

 **ADVERTENCIA – Rate M**

 _*Contenido sexual:_

 _*Temáticas adultas:_

 _*Ruptura total de tradiciones: este fan fiction habla mucho de la idea de perder la virginidad antes del matrimonio_

 _*Capítulos extensos_

 _*Temporalidad lenta del relato: esto quiere decir que los sucesos ocurren lentamente, no se impacienten por llegar a lo que quieren leer porque no llegarán nunca._

 _*85% texto 15% diálogo: para mí es mucho más importante describir la situación y la psiquis del personaje que lo que está conversando con el otro o consigo mismo. Si no te gusta esta dinámica entonces mejor no leas este fic._

Y por último y no menos importante, como soy ilustradora preparé una hoja de referencia con los diseños de algunos de los personajes, al menos de la mayoría de los que aparecen en este primer capítulo, para ver la imagen copien el link de abajo, ábranlo en su navegador, agrégenle un http al inicio y un net entre el punto y la barra luego de donde dice deviantart y antes del 54e0, bórrenle los espacios y una vez esto queda solo presionar Enter.

: / / orig 12 . deviantart . / 54e0 / f / 2017/190/9/0/ hey_arnold_ref_ _chars_by_groundspiritminerva-dbfnaw0 . jpg

¡Ahora sí empecemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Pre-reacción**

¡Es increíble! A veces la vida puede darnos exuberantes. ¡Inesperables sorpresas! Pero nuestros ojos nos engañan, las apariencias lo hacen todo el tiempo. Precisamente es esa la razón por la cual muchas veces pensamos que los acontecimientos suceden de un "cierto modo" y resulta que no es así, sino todo lo contrario. Es el poder de la ironía, del futuro incierto y ¡La atacante sorpresa!

Pero así es la vida ¿verdad? Y nuestra vida cambia con el entorno… ¡Como la gratificante primavera! La época de los cambios, de los florecimientos, del renacimiento de los entes. ¡Abramos nuestras puertas a la vida! ¡Abramos aquella ventana y salgamos de ese espacio frío! ¡A uno abierto! ¡Luminoso! ¡Libre! ¡Y de fabulosa beldad! Corramos por aquellos espacios abiertos, libres para que podamos explorar al máximo nuestras vivencias. ¡Vivamos al máximo esta hermosa primavera!

¡Maldita y estúpida temporada de despertares! Mucho polen volando por los cielos, que provocan alergias y erupciones por aquí y por allá ¡y muchos insectos molestos a punto de atornillarnos las neuronas! Y por sobre todo… ¡el despertar de rebeldes hormonas irracionales! Esta es la mejor temporada para andar ciegos por torpes necesidades… para despedir completamente tus neuronas, para hacer antes de pensar.

¿Por qué la adolescencia también es así? ¡Ah claro! Porque es aquella edad donde los chicos no son niños, pero tampoco adultos. Ya no les importan los juegos, no les interesan los juguetes… ejem… bueno, cierta clase de "juguetes", pero no les interesan. Y no son adultos porque aún no están lo suficiente grandes y maduros para tomar sus propias decisiones, por el contrario creen que sí lo están, y piensan que pueden hacer lo que se les plazca sin escuchar a las autoridades, ya sean padres, o mismo docentes… ¡son un caso perdido! ¡Pero es tan bella esa edad! ¿no es cierto? No hay época de mayor libertad que en la pubertad… y más allá del estúpido verso con rima que acabo de inventar, esto es lo que precisamente se hacía énfasis en la preparatoria pública de la ciudad de Hilwood.

En el mundo de la educación y nivel medio, sabemos lo difícil que es encajar en un grupo determinado, y más aún es difícil, ser el centro de atención… aunque sea por unos minutos. Más que nada sabemos lo difícil que es entrar en el grupo medianamente "popular" como para lograr enfocar ciertas miradas en tu figura, para que al menos tengas la atención y dedicación de estos hacia tu persona.

Precisamente hoy era aquellos días de suerte en donde quien menos lo piensas era el centro de atención de su grupo. Phoebe Hayerdahl tenía alrededor de ella a todas sus compañeras de curso formando una concentrada ronda, estando todas ubicadas en el patio de la escuela, en horario de recreo, sobre un pastizal verde de primavera, estando la oriental al centro de todas ellas sentadas a su alrededor teniendo la mirada sobre ella. Se remitían todo tipo de mensajes entre ellas, pero Phoebe era quien estaba liderando el asunto de la conversación, ella era la principal protagonista.

– ¡No puedo creerlo Phoebe! ¿Es en serio? –

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, la más popular del curso del primer año de preparatoria, maravillada de lo que estaba presenciando. Bueno… ella y todas las demás que estaban allí, prestando gran atención a su compañera de sangre semi-oriental. A decir verdad, ella y todas habían cambiado mucho ¡pues todas ellas ya cruzaban los 15 años! Ya muchas de ellas estaban empezando a interesarse por convertirse en "mujeres". Precisamente esto era lo que le llamaban a cierto acontecimiento que Phoebe les estaba contando a todas sus compañeras.

– ¡Es imposible! – exclamó Sheena con emoción – ¡estás mintiendo! –

Sí, exactamente… Phoebe Hayerdahl había sido de las primeras personas dentro del curso en afrontar el difícil pero gratificante paso de la vida, de acontecer la primera experiencia sexual junto a su novio Gerald Johanssen, con quien llevaba exactamente 4 años de novios. Y era todo un orgullo para ella, pues venían intentándolo por años y años, a sabiendas que los dos no habían tenido una experiencia previa, les había resultado muy difícil. Tras duros años de intentarlo, los nervios de los dos inexpertos, la búsqueda de los momentos apropiados para ejercitar el acto, como también el GRAN problema que todas las mujeres debían hacerle frente… el del dolor de la primera vez. Una pesada carga que no hacía más que complicar las cosas, aquella molesta barrera, que quién sabe por qué la habrán creado. Sea como sea… esa era una de las grandes razones por la cual Gerald y Phoebe habían estado peleando por progresar aquella experiencia, muchas dolencias, desilusiones, separaciones y sufrimientos ocasionados por el fracaso a cada momento que se llevaba a cabo aquella actividad. Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, finalmente… luego de tanto tiempo intentando e intentando, con mucha paciencia, mucho cariño que ellos y nada más que ellos se tenían por ser una pareja tan unida, lo lograron, encontraron juntos aquella felicidad que buscaban, que los terminara de unir, y de forzar aquel inquebrantable lazo en el que ellos estaban alienados. ¡Qué bella pareja de enamorados he de decir!

– Pero… ¿cómo pasó Phoebe? – preguntó Helga Geraldine Pataki sorprendida intentando ocultar cierta emoción que sentía por dentro cuando solo demostraba sorpresa e impaciencia – ¡Cuéntanos! –

Phoebe llevó a posicionar sus dedos de forma reflejada y simétrica moviéndolos apenas jugueteando con ellos, aunque este gesto "aparentemente inocente" venía acompañada de una contradictoria sonrisa confiada por parte de la oriental.

– Bueno sin ir a detalles demasiado explícitos, digamos que nos relajamos apropiadamente y entre los dos pudimos lograrlo, y si necesitan un consejo; es ese chicas… – dijo mientras aún mantenía las manos en aquella posición y luego cerró pausadamente sus ojos diciendo suavemente– …reciprocidad. –

Sí, un consejo muy útil, aunque era un tanto difícil de tomar, de analizar… ¿Cómo se debía actuar para llegar a eso? Incluso en esa tan comprometedora situación… bueno no por nada Phoebe y Gerald llevaron tanto tiempo intentándolo sin lograrlo, seguramente su problema habría de estar allí… y precisamente fue cuando una chica de aquel grupo explicó más claramente a lo que se refería la oriental.

– Muy cierto. Si tú no das lo mismo por Gerald, ni Gerald da lo mismo por ti es imposible que pudieran progresar. – respondió Lila Sawyer en su habitual tono dulce.

Fue dicha respuesta lo que ocasionó que el resto de las chicas que conformaban aquel grupo miraran hacia Lila un poco confundidas, mientras Phoebe asentía constantemente con la cabeza.

– De eso es lo que estoy hablando Lila. – fue lo que respondió esta con una sonrisa.

No podía decirse que el resto de las chicas se sintieran del todo comprendidas por el comentario de Phoebe o de Lila, pero era evidente el por qué no se comprendía aún, y era más que obvio… falta de experiencia en el tema, y no solo en el tema, lo que también se ignoraba, es que la reciprocidad era una de las cosas más importantes en el funcionamiento de una relación en pareja… y eso era algo bastante poco accesible para las personas inmaduras que rondaban en aquella escuela, pensando en sus propios intereses y necesidades, o aún mismo, siendo capaces de ver únicamente sus propios gestos hacia la persona que aman cuando no pueden ver los ajenos. ¡La reciprocidad demandaba a que los sentimientos de los dos individuos fueran igual de correspondidos! Y tomando en cuenta dicho punto… no habían muchos que tenían esa fortuna… triste pero verdadero.

– ¿Y no nos vas a contar nada más? –

La del comentario fue Nadine, quien evidentemente no era la única que compartía dicha emoción, todas… o bueno casi todas querían conocer los detalles de la ' _primera vez de Phoebe Hayerdahl'_ … guau, sonando así parecía de película.

Aunque el comentario de Nadine no fue perfectamente recibido por el centro de atención, Phoebe pensaba que era mejor guardar esos detalles para ella, ya que eran temas un tanto sensibles y fuertes para compartirlo con cualquier persona, pero obvio… ¿Qué les iba a importar eso a sus compañeras? Aunque habían algunos casos que no mostraban esta insistencia de saber, Lila era una porque su prudencia y buena educación aceptaba de que Phoebe prefiriera no seguir más con el asunto… y la otra era Helga, quien en definitiva quería quedarse con la versión contada de Phoebe por ser su mejor amiga, a quien seguro a ella sí le contaría, no al resto de las bobaliconas de su curso.

Podría ser que la noticia de esta experiencia sexual era una novedad y un cambio brutal en los alumnos de la preparatoria de Hilwood, pero hay cosas que no cambian sin importar los años pasen.

Phoebe quien era ahora el centro de atención, ya pasaba por los 15 años como el resto de sus compañeras, a contrario de sus épocas de la infancia había cambiado sus lentes utilizando un modelo más fino que consistían en unos cristales con forma de trapezoides bordeados de color celeste, como ella solía usar. Su cabello había crecido hasta la zona de sus costillas y solía llevar detrás de su cabeza sujetando rodete de su cabello unos palillos orientales para sujetar su cabello, un regalo por parte de su novio, siempre lo traía cada vez que salía de su casa. Luego de unos años de su infancia había decidido adoptar como su vestuario remeras chinas, las cuales eran ajustadas al cuerpo y marcaban claramente su silueta hasta la altura de su cintura, por debajo solía utilizar pantalones hasta por debajo de sus rodillas y unos sencillos zapatos sin cordeles.

A pesar de esta ropa tan ajustada pudiera parecer un tanto comprometedora, había que reconocer que Phoebe no era de las chicas más desarrolladas de su curso, por el contrario, fisiológicamente se veía muy pequeña y hasta petisa, era una de las más bajas de su curso. Pero a pesar de lo pequeñita no había que confiarse, pues podía ser muy temeraria, pues actualmente se encontraba en el club de Artes Marciales de su escuela y era una de las mejores alumnas, actualmente estaba estudiando Dim Mak o también llamado Karate Jitsu, conocido un arte marcial especializado en atacar a puntos de presión en el cuerpo para imposibilitar cualquier movimiento al oponente. Por si esto fuera poco, Phoebe seguía siendo una alumna ejemplar en una y cada una de las materias de la escuela, bueno al menos en la mayoría, después de todo Helga seguía teniendo una notable superioridad en Literatura.

A pesar de todo, la oriental ya estaba decidida que su carrera universitaria estaría dedicada a la Informática, ya que había desarrollado bastante intelecto con las computadoras y sabía la enorme salida laboral que podía generar eso ¿Qué mejor que dicha carrera para seguir escalando niveles? Después de todo Phoebe tenía eso… hambre de ambición por sus logros y sus metas.

Por otro lado… estaba Rhonda, bueno ella se había convertido claramente en una diva de pasarela con los años. A primera vista se podía ver su esbelta y perfectamente cuidada silueta, teniendo un físico desarrollado pero bastante equilibrado, como por un decir ante sus atributos "ni mucho, ni poco".

Su cabello había crecido hasta la altura de su cintura y siempre se lo veía brilloso y bien cuidado, Rhonda era como esas modelos que aparecían en las publicidades de productos para el cabello, y por supuesto estaba muy orgullosa de serlo, porque si eso fuera poco, también solía portar maquillaje que reflejaba su perfecto y cuidado rostro. Sus gustos por el rojo y el negro no habían cambiado para nada, y actualmente seguía usando una blusa roja y unos pantalones negros, pero esta blusa era sutilmente escotada y ajustada al cuerpo, lo mismo que sus pantalones acampanados hasta la altura de sus tobillos, con un cinturón negro de hebilla plateada, y acompañando con unas sandalias de plataforma… aunque algo era raro en esto ¿Para qué demonios eran las plataformas? Suficiente con que Rhonda era ya bastante alta, aún incluso más que varios de sus compañeros de clase… bueno salvo de uno al cual viene fijándose en unos meses. También solía portar unos aretes plateados de forma ovalada que hacían juego con su ropa, habían sido obsequio de su primer novio el cual ya estaba lejos de la vida de Rhonda y en otra escuela, sin embargo a pesar de la ruptura y separación por algún motivo los seguía utilizando y por supuesto no menos importante, pulseras y sus uñas pintadas de rojo, Rhonda jamás saldría de su casa sin su manicura hecha.

Rhonda conformaba un grupo de chicas actualizadas en la moda, siendo ella la presidenta del mismo, tomando a Nadine como su vice aún en contra de su propia voluntad, a pesar de que Nadine tuviese otros intereses, ella debía ser su leal seguidora ¡Porque Rhonda lo dice y debía ser así!

Y ya que hablaba de Nadine, ella también sufrió sus cambios, por supuesto seguía teniendo un fanatismo y obsesión por los insectos, y estaba ya decidida al igual que Phoebe en una carrera universitaria, probablemente Nadine en un futuro se convertiría en la mejor entomóloga del distrito, pues su pasión por los insectos yacían desde la niñez.

Ahora solía peinar con unas pequeñas trenzas que se amoldaban en todo su cabello, las cuales dichas pequeñas trenzas estaban adornadas con bandas elásticas de distintos colores, y al igual que su mejor amiga, también solía acostumbrarse a maquillarse, aunque con colores mucho más tenues que los llamativos que usaba Rhonda. Claramente, su indumentaria también sufrió un claro cambio, pues Rhonda se involucró mucho en el cambio de vestuario de la rubia, ahora usaba un strapless turquesa y una falda negra hasta la altura de sus rodillas, además de usar las mismas y tontas sandalias con plataformas que usaba Rhonda, aunque tenían menos altura que las de la morena. Por su ropa ajustada también podía verse que Nadine se había desarrollado satisfactoriamente, teniendo una proporción equilibrada, aunque claro, no tan llamativa como la de Rhonda, teniendo atributos más desapercibidos que los de la Lloyd.

Si así Phoebe no era la ejemplar en todas las materias del curso, Nadine era bastante buena en Biología, por obvias razones, eran raras las ocasiones en las cuales se reunían para estudiar para los exámenes de esta molesta materia.

Por otra parte, Sheena era ahora una activista que realizaba marchas y manifestaciones en la escuela, normalmente intentaban evitarla lo más posible de todas esas movidas que normalmente no llevaban a "nada". A decir verdad, era un milagro que ahora formara parte de la conversación del tema de la intimidad de Phoebe… sin embargo eso no la quitaba de ser mujer y de tener sentimientos y además de pasar por esta enorme curiosidad de _'ser mujer'_ , si se entiende el sentido de la palabra que no es la misma mencionada con anterioridad.

A simple vista se la llegaba a ver como un clásico estereotipo de hippie, aunque a palabras de Rhonda "una hippie con estilo", ya que si se denominaba en algún arquetipo de moda exacto, podría decirse de que Sheena adopto la moda del hippie chic. Su cabello había crecido hasta por debajo de sus glúteos siendo del grupo la chica con el cabello más largo llevaba además las mechas de los cabellos del costado de su cabeza atadas a unas trenzas atadas dejando el resto de su cabello libre y suelto. Llevaba sobre su cabeza una pequeña bandita color verde, clásica que usaban los de su tipo, por arriba solía usar una blusa blanca que le permitía llevar sus hombros al descubierto, teniendo unas cortas mangas que caían hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, para variar la blusa era corta llevando a descubrir un poco el estómago de la chica. También portaba una larga falda verde acompañada de unas botas de gamuza.

Seguía siendo una de las chicas más altas de su curso, y a pesar de la indumentaria tan liviana que llevaba, ella era posiblemente la de físico menos desarrollado del grupo, Sheena además era la más delgada de su curso, por lo que claramente de alguna u otra forma no terminaba siendo un enfoque o punto de atención para los chicos, tristemente. Sin embargo, para Sheena era un alivio pues en ese tipo de situaciones realmente no sabía qué hacer.

¿Quién más se encontraba ahí? ¡Ah sí! Lila Sawyer… ella estaba allí, aunque particularmente ella era la más respetuosa dentro de la conversación sin preguntar detalles explícitos del acontecimiento de Phoebe y Gerald. No había duda de que Lila seguía siendo la misma chica dulce y educada de siempre, su rojizo cabello ahora estaba mucho más expuesto, solía llevarlo casi suelto, y digo casi porque tenía un listón verde amarrado a casi la mitad de las puntas que caían de la altura de su cabeza, llegando este listón hasta la altura de sus omóplatos aproximadamente, le daban un aspecto delicado que resaltaba su bello rostro pecoso de muñeca de porcelana y sus encantadores ojos.

Ni siquiera había cambiado un poco su manera tan apacible de hablar, sonando sus _'tan, pero tan'_ de forma tan pero tan recurrente en ella, si Helga tenía que iniciar sus imitaciones con el resto de sus compañeros de curso no podían faltar esas tres identitarias palabras en la imitación de Lila Sawyer. Ahora solía utilizar una musculosa verde de tirantes que marcaba su silueta y una corta falda tableada escocesa en tonos verdes, además de unos delicados zapatos de gamuza con suela alta.

La verdad que le daban un aspecto muy cuidado y delicado, pues ella también al igual que Rhonda se había desarrollado gratamente aunque sus atributos eran un tanto más delicados y menos desarrollados que los de la Lloyd dándole más aspecto de niña pequeña si se ponían en comparación a las dos. A pesar de todo, Lila era una de las chicas más lindas de su curso junto con Rhonda, y probablemente de las más populares entre los chicos por eso, sin embargo Lila jamás ha aceptado ninguna cita con ninguno de sus pretendientes… bueno siempre se supo de que ella tenía gustos… bastante raros, aún nadie comprendía esas tendencias de ella.

Y nuevamente, ya que mencioné a Helga Geraldine Pataki, estaba allí pensando en cómo iría a preguntarle uno y cada uno de los detalles a Phoebe… tenía sus fuertes y contundentes motivos para hacerlo. ¡Y más le vale que le oyera! Después de todo Helga seguía siendo la chica mandona e imperiosa que se conocía desde sus épocas del preescolar, aunque a contrario de años de su infancia, ya no tenía tantos desquites de bullying a sus compañeros… o sobre todo a cierto compañero al cual desde que tiene memoria siempre lo atormentaba para tener su atención. De alguna u otra forma, más allá de la maduración de la rubia, sabía que esos métodos infantiles ya no tenían el mismo efecto y consecuencia que en épocas atrás, por lo que debía medirse un poco más ante sus actos.

También por supuesto había cambiado algunas costumbres… entre ellas fue su vestimenta, adoraba su vestido rosa pero debía aceptar que ya no estaba en edad de vestirse así como lo hacía en la primaria, aunque sí solía utilizar prendas rosas pues era característico e identificable con ella. Hoy en día Helga, portaba una larga y holgada playera negra, aunque no era tan holgada cuando buscabas observar la complexión física de la rubia, la playera llegaba a caer hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus glúteos. También portaba consigo unos jeans azules que caían hasta la altura de sus tobillos dejando estos al descubierto, siendo estos un tanto sueltos también llegando hasta la altura superior de sus tobillos dejándolos al descubierto, también traía unas zapatillas, pero de color negro. Por último y no menos importante, llevaba dos accesorios característicos que jamás salía sin ellos, uno de ellos era una boina con visera rosada, la misma se encontraba por el lado de atrás y por supuesto un listón rosado atado a su abdomen a modo de cinturón de sus pantalones permaneciendo el nudo a un costado de su cuerpo y dejando caer el resto por el costado. Era este mismo listón, el mismo que había cumplido el rol del moño rosa que usaba de pequeña, jamás se iba a separar de ese lazo.

Años previos Helga solía llevar este moño oculto bajo la gorra, sin embargo una ocasión por consejo de una de sus compañeras le dijo que podría utilizar ese lazo como cinturón, por lo que Helga consideró que sería un buen método de llevarlo sin tener que ocultarlo y sin que tenga que pasar vergüenza, aunque la ocasión que llevó esta innovación por primera vez Helga recibió algunas burlas por parte de Rhonda por su cambio por su percepción de sentido de la moda, por supuesto eso nunca terminó bien, pero luego fue historia pasada y fue algo normal y recurrente. A pesar de todo, Helga seguía peinando sus dos coletas como en su infancia, aunque ahora las llevaba un poco más abajo que en épocas de su niñez, aparte también notándose en esto de que su cabello había crecido unos centímetros, aunque no demasiado, aunque lo que sí habría crecido por parte del cabello de la rubia, era un voluminoso fleco que adornaba su frente y además cubría la unión de su uniceja, la cual seguía igual que en su niñez, Helga había reflexionado de que dicho rasgo era parte de sí misma y lo aceptaba sin problemas, aunque no fuera de lo más estético, de cualquier u otra forma ella no era la única con ese tipo de factor genético.

Si anteriormente se llegó a decir que la playera de Helga no llegaba a verse del todo holgada era porque desafortunadamente para la Pataki, ella tenía probablemente el privilegio o la desgracia de ser la segunda chica con los senos más grandes de todo su curso, y años atrás habiendo sido la primera. No fue fácil para Helga aceptar este tipo de situación… verdaderamente Helga no estaba orgullosa de eso, por el contrario, no podía ser más vergonzoso, por sobre todo porque ella misma había visto que sus atributos delanteros resultaron ser más grandes que los de su hermana Olga cuando tenía su misma edad ¡¿De dónde sacó tanta…!? ¡Argh! Eran esos momentos en los cuales odiaba a la genética con toda su existencia, porque no solo le trajo esos problemas y peleas con su autoestima, sino que varias ocasiones fue víctima de miradas indecorosas… ha dado unas cuantas palizas a los pervertidos y a causa de eso ganado unas cuantas suspensiones, pero prefería tener cientos de castigos antes que dejar que esos marranos se detuvieran a mirarla precisamente allí.

Aún así… ¿Y quién dijo que esas eran las únicas chicas dentro del grupo de conversación protagonizada por Phoebe Hayerdahl? ¡Por supuesto que habían más! Todas ellas integrantes de la preparatoria como de la secundaria y primaria en tiempos posteriores al cuarto grado. Allí estaban las cuatro adheridas…

– De verdad te felicito Phoebe, es un maravilloso avance y te tengo una sana envidia… me hubiese gustado haber logrado lo mismo con mi ex. – dijo una intentando interceptar la preguntar de Nadine.

Fue lo que dijo ella… Lindsay Huberman, compañera integrante del octavo grado, de descendencia judía, pertenece al grupo social de Rhonda y Nadine, aunque solía tener una actitud más explayada que la primera mencionada y se relacionaba abiertamente en varios grupos sociales sin importar demasiado sus intereses o enfoques. Si bien no era una diva de moda, pero cuidaba su imagen más delicadamente de lo que lo hacía Nadine.

Conocida por traer siempre alguna prenda de color violeta o lila, sus colores favoritos, precisamente ahora mismo vestía con una blusa de botones color violeta con mangas cortas, además de unos pantalones acampanados similares a los de Rhonda, pero de color lila, y unas sandalias idénticas ¿Acaso no dije que era compañera de Rhonda? No era extraño que cada tanto tuviesen alguna prenda en común. Su cabello era largo y castaño, llegando hasta la altura de su cintura, sin embargo solo Rhonda y Nadine llegaron a verla con el cabello suelto ya que siempre lo trae atado a un rodete y unas pequeñas mechas que caían del costado de su cabeza cubriendo con sutileza sus orejas. Al igual que Rhonda y Nadine tenía la costumbre de maquillarse teniendo un nivel intermedio entre las dos mencionadas.

Al igual que sus amigas tenía la fortuna de tener un físico privilegiado y bien cuidado, sinuoso pero sin caer en lo escandaloso o demasiado explícito. Era conocida en la escuela por formar parte junto con Lila en el club de porristas de la preparatoria en cada uno de los partidos que se realizaban en algunos clubs de deportes. Como había mencionado la misma chica, aún en medio de sus amistades, tuvo el acontecimiento de tener una pareja, aunque a contrario de Rhonda, este mismo se encontraba aún en curso en la escuela.

– Te felicito Phoebe – dijo otra voz con una sonrisa tenue aunque con un tono de voz algo neutro.

– Gracias. – respondió la oriental un poquito más seria pero sonriente igual, llegando a notarse también se reojo la mirada seria de Helga sobre esta persona nueva.

Molly Keynes, ingresante de octavo grado junto con su hermano mellizo, conocida por estar siempre acompañada de Sheena o Lila, eran sus mejores amigas, aunque mayoritariamente lo pasaba más con la primer mencionada. Muchacha de tez morena y cabello negro peinado con una gran trenza que caía hasta su cintura y la misma atada a una liga color verde azulada, del mismo tono que traía en su saco de mangas largas, por debajo llevaba una blusa rosada y unos jeans azules, además de unas zapatillas negras. De mirada auto confiada y bastante segura de sí misma, aunque mayoritariamente pasara por desapercibida todo el tiempo, pues tampoco tenía un físico demasiado llamativo aunque tampoco parecía estar realmente mal con su cuerpo.

Phoebe reconocía no tener de la mejor simpatía con esta chica pues más de una vez ha demostrado tener interés en su novio Gerald, otro de los motivos por los cuales llegó a tener discusiones y peleas con él aparte del asunto sexual. A pesar de estos problemas, Gerald y Phoebe jamás dejaron que Molly se interpusiera, además que el hermano de esta había intentado detener la locura de Molly. Ya había pasado un tiempo que la morena había desistido a Johanssen, por lo que Phoebe y Molly ya se llevaban un poco mejor que tiempo atrás, de cualquier u otra forma Helga admitía no soportarla por todos los problemas que le había causado a su amiga.

Conocida por ser una fabulosa cantante de baladas, tenía mucho talento para poder afinar su voz y que sonara desde profunda hasta lo más alto, por lo que en ocasiones ha sido envidia de muchas chicas y tenido algunos pretendientes varones por eso, por lo que en varios casos era alguien de no fiar.

– Espero que haya sido para bien – dijo otra chica.

– No te preocupes Rebecca, me siento muy satisfecha física y mentalmente. – dijo Phoebe con mucha confianza olvidándose un poco de la presencia de Molly.

Rebecca Bliss. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué ese apellido no era de…? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Esta chica reconocida por ser pariente de la Doctora Bliss, la conocida psicóloga de niños. Aunque no era su hija, sino que se trataba de su sobrina. Mujer no aparentemente, sino que era más grande, ya que llevaba un año de retraso, habiendo repetido de curso una sola vez, ya habiendo llegado a los 16 años a contrario de sus demás compañeras por lo que era una de las más grandes, por otro lado había sido ingresante en ese mismo año de preparatoria.

Conocida por su fuerte temperamento y su muy particular forma de peinar, vestirse y maquillarse, aunque muy a contrario de Rhonda y su ejército, esta chica adoptaba modas mucho más explícitas… era muy normal ver a esta chica con peinados rebeldes, ropa con varias combinaciones de colores, accesorios de calaveras o murciélagos, así como también estampados de lunares o rayas en sus calcetas o aguantes. ¡Ni qué decir de su cabello! No solo se lo peinaba de forma llamativa, sino que solía teñírselo muy esporádicamente a veces dos, tres o hasta incluso cuatro combinaciones.

Solía cambiar mucho su aspecto cada tanto, actualmente se la veía peinar con dos coletas altas y cortas con algunas mechas alborotadas, viéndose también dos mechas cayendo de la ubicación de su flequillo hasta por debajo de sus ojos, su cabello estaba negro y tenía algunas mechas color rojo y blanco. Su mirada, demandante, dura y profunda, igual a la de su tía era adornada por una sombra de ojos color roja pintada por encima de ellos hasta a mitad de camino de sus cejas, lo mismo con un tenue rubor y sus labios coloreados, la mitad superior de negro y la mitad inferior de roja.

Además de sus collares, aretes y pulseras de colores y accesorios de calaveras o incluso sus cortos guantes de cuero negro, llevaba una musculosa negra con el estampado de una calavera con ojos en X bordeada solo en líneas de color púrpura, unos pantalones de estampado escocés color rojo y algunos detalles en negro y amarillo, y ni qué decir de sus botines góticos y la cadena que usaba colgando del costado izquierdo de sus pantalones, y por supuesto finalmente, sus piercings en la nariz, orejas y ombligo todos ellos eran negros siendo de titanio.

Había que admitir que el aspecto de la muchacha era demasiado llamativo y en ocasiones criticado por el grupo de divas liderado por Rhonda aunque eso fue pasando a medida se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de la moda diversa, era una moda respetada. Rebecca era conocida por ser probablemente la chica con el mayor intelecto creativo en las artes visuales, si Helga era buena en la Literatura, Rebecca lo podía ser en el Dibujo o mismo en la Indumentaria, ya que ella misma ha hecho algunos cambios de imagen a muchas de sus compañeras pudiendo sacar el jugo y potencial a la imagen de todas ellas, entre ellas Helga, siendo la responsable de aconsejarle lo del listón rosa. Decía querer dedicarse al arte o incluso a tatuar en un futuro aunque todas decían que debía seguir la carrera de psicóloga pues era muy buena para hacer análisis en los comportamientos de sus compañeros.

A pesar de todo, su personalidad era muy diferente de Rhonda o cualquier aficionada de moda, por el contrario, era una chica bastante seria y algo ruda, pues perdía la paciencia con facilidad si llegaban a molestarla, algunas llegaron a observar que su comportamiento era muy similar a la de la Gran Patty, con quien se llevaba bastante bien por cierto. De aspecto algo temerario, no solo por su forma de vestir o de ser, sino también por su complexión, la chica no era precisamente demasiado delgada, aunque no llegaba a la obesidad, sin embargo se la veía algo más ancha y grande que el resto de sus compañeras, teniendo una complexión parecida a la misma Patty.

Si anteriormente llegué a mencionar que Helga era segunda chica del curso con los senos más grandes, es porque Rebecca tenía ese primer lugar, aunque era algo de esperarse a causa de su fisiología. Otro detalle destacado era que entre el grupo de chicas, antes del debut de Phoebe ella era la única que había tenido una experiencia sexual, aunque nadie sabe realmente la historia de eso, jamás ha querido contarla.

Sin embargo, Rebecca tenía algo que se diferenciaba completamente del resto de sus compañeras, y no precisamente por la ropa o su tendencia de moda tan particular, sino porque era la única chica con gustos sentimentales un tanto… diferentes. Sí, Rebecca Bliss era lesbiana, demostró varias veces no tener interés en ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera de los más apuestos y por lo general no se lleva muy bien con ellos salvo alguno que otro caso excepcional. Esto en un inicio le ha traído problemas, burlas y serias discriminaciones, pero cuando se percataron de que no había que discriminar a alguien por sus gustos por más diferentes que fuesen, sin embargo muchos siguen viéndola como alguien rara, más aún, Rebecca ha tenido el infortunio de una ocasión confesársele a una chica de su curso aunque esta otra en un inicio no reaccionó muy bien terminó por rechazarla amablemente y quedar como amigas.

Y ya que hablaba de sus amigas, Rebecca no era si bien el ser más social en la escuela, pero cada tanto se juntaba con Phoebe, Helga y Patty, pero siempre se la veía junto a la última compañera aún no mencionada dentro de este grupo de curiosas.

– Awww ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti y por Gerald! Espero que puedan seguir así por mucho más tiempo. – dijo una voz algo débil y dulce.

Si Rebecca era la dura en aquel grupo, entonces esta última chica era todo lo contrario. Melody Lockhorn, ingresante también del año de preparatoria y conocida por ser la única chica de toda la escuela que padece de albinismo, y de niveles severos. Cabello blanco como la nieve, piel blanca como tiza y ojos rojos, aunque estos normalmente siempre los cubría con lentes de sol cada vez que la muchacha salía a un espacio exterior, también siempre se la llegaba a ver con una sombrilla encima para que los rayos del mismo no golpearan sobre ella, como lo hacía ahora mismo teniendo ambas cosas, también solía llevar consigo varios envases de protector solar de factores bastante altos.

Probablemente era la chica más identificable en toda la escuela, nadie más tenía el cabello blanco que no fuera algún adulto o anciano que estuviese en la escuela, además tenía la particular de usar ropa únicamente de color negra, y siempre holgada, por lo que tampoco se conoce muy bien cómo es su verdadera complexión física. Ahora mismo llevaba una playera de mangas largas y unos pantalones colgados de varios bolsillos, unas zapatillas negras y un gorro de lana del mismo color, por lo general siempre daba un aspecto de una chica dark. Solía traer siempre el cabello suelto y algo desarreglado, ya que al ser bastante débil le era difícil peinarse sin que terminara perdiendo el cabello por lo que lo traía bastante revuelto, también daba a notar su flequillo largo que dejaba a cubrir su frente y un poco sus ojos, notándose más este detalle cuando no llevaba los lentes de sol puestos.

Ella debía ser al menos la chica más extraña de toda la escuela, sin mencionar que era profundamente tímida, aún mucho más de lo que llegó a ser Helga en sus épocas de preescolar, era común encontrarla tan temerosa, dubitativa e insegura y debido a eso era que Rebecca la cuidaba como si fuera una niña pequeña, pues Melody era muy sensible y había sido inevitable ser víctima de miradas negativas o de burlas o incluso de comentarios hirientes en los momentos que inició la cursada en la preparatoria.

Ya además de su curiosa y extraña familia, compuesta por su padre, un artista muy pobre, y su cuervo mascota al cual crió desde que este era muy pequeño y cayó de su nido… no habían detalles de su madre, pero se rumoreaba de que se había suicidado. Sus amistades rondaban principalmente en Rebecca y varias veces se juntaba con Phoebe y Helga, pues ellas fueron de las pocas que no le han hecho burla por su condición, por el contrario han demostrado bastante solidaridad de ayudarla en su difícil vida y condición física como genética.

– ¡Muchas gracias Melody! De verdad muy bonitas tus palabras, yo también lo espero. – dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa que no pudo borrar fácilmente y luego dijo volteando hacia las chicas – de verdad valoro mucho su apoyo chicas, y me gustaría contarles al menos para poder ayudarlas cuando sea su momento pero… hay cosas que quedan entre Gerald y yo, por la integridad de la pareja. –

Se notaba como hacían unos comentarios y murmullos de afirmación seguido de asentimientos con la cabeza comprendiendo la decisión de Phoebe de mantener los asuntos del tema bajo su propia privacidad, sobre todo por la integridad no solo de la pareja, sino también por Gerald, quien también había acordado no divulgar detalles demasiado explícitos del encuentro con Phoebe a sus amigos.

¡Pues porque claro! La misma situación entre las chicas en el patio de la escuela, estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo con los varones del curso de primero de preparatoria a otro lado más lejos del grupo de chicas, los chicos se encontraban cerca de una mesa de campo que era utilizada para la hora del almuerzo en días soleados, siempre estaba la opción de comer afuera o permanecer en el comedor. Allí se encontraban los varones del curso, Gerald Johanssen liderando la conversación sentado sobre la banqueta de campo al lado de su mejor amigo Arnold Shortman, mientras que el resto de los chicos estaban sentados en el césped mirando directamente al par, aunque mucho más al moreno, quien al igual que con su novia, él era el protagonista de la conversación.

– Fue… increíble ¡Me sentí realizado! –

Fue lo que dijo este con una inmensa sonrisa acompañada empáticamente por la de su mejor amigo así como del asombro de los demás. Gerald también había sufrido sus cambios físicos con los años, se había vuelto uno de los chicos más altos del curso. Formaba parte del equipo de Basketball junto con Stinky por lo que sus atuendos solían ser bastante asemejados con la indumentaria de los basquetbolistas.

En ese mismo momento llevaba una musculosa holgada color roja con detalles negros que caían hasta por debajo de sus glúteos, unos jeans cortos que caían hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, llegando a ver el resto de sus piernas descubiertas, así mismo como la vista de sus zapatillas deportivas especiales para el basketball. Su cabello estaba más corto que en los períodos de la primaria, llegando a tenerlo por la mitad de corto que en aquellos tiempos, además le habían crecido unas patillas al costado de su rostro que acompañaban con una pequeña barba que se ubicaba al centro de esta, siendo bastante corta e ilustrando una forma cuadrada en la misma.

Gerald se había convertido en uno de los chicos más codiciados en la escuela, aunque claro no estaba entre los más solicitados por las chicas, pero sí era muy popular y aclamado, aún más de lo que era Arnold. Esto condujo algunos problemas e inseguridades en Phoebe, sobre todo mayormente con la intervención de Molly, sin embargo jamás dejaron que eso interviniera en su noviazgo, afortunadamente.

Como en sus épocas de niño seguía teniendo una afición por las leyendas urbanas y él era el principal en contarlas de tal forma que todos, aunque también seguía siendo bueno para contar cualquier historia… incluso en ese mismo momento, contando la experiencia con su novia sin entrar en detalles burdos.

Arnold observaba a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa satisfecha, feliz por él… sabía lo que había estado pasando y lo difícil que fue dar ese paso, más allá de lo que significara entrar en aquella zona de despedir a la virginidad, estaba feliz por él y su relación con Phoebe.

Arnold no había sufrido demasiados cambios físicos a lo largo de los años, aunque sí se lo notaba más desarrollado y formado que en sus épocas infantes, desde que su tez estaba levemente más bronceada por el sol caribeño de San Lorenzo a donde ha podido ver a sus padres luego de varios años, llevaba consigo algunas pulseras y collares con motivos de la tribu de Ojos Verdes y por supuesto aún sin importar los años sigue portando su gorra celeste que fue obsequio de sus padres.

Su indumentaria también había cambiado, ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros con algunas tiras y bolsillos, los mismos llegaban a ilustrar la silueta de sus piernas, además de que estos caían casi al suelo cubriendo sus zapatillas rojas. Por arriba llevaba una camisa a cuadros roja que normalmente siempre llevaba las mangas fruncidas hasta por detrás de los codos, así como también tenía por lo menos tres botones superiores desabrochados dejando a ver con claridad la clavícula y apertura del pecho del rubio. Esto descolocaba bastante a cierta rubia que tenía una gran devoción hacia él. ¡¿Quién se pensaba que era ese estúpido Cabeza de Balón para andar mostrando piel por ahí como si fuera su casa?! Pero no lo negaba… a Helga le gustaba mucho eso.

Arnold por su parte como se había mencionado antes, logró hacer contacto con sus padres luego que estos aparecieron cuando este y su curso estaban en el quinto grado. Por razones importantes Miles y Stella seguían permaneciendo en San Lorenzo y Arnold viajó hasta allá quedando un par de años con sus padres, estando ausente aproximadamente por 3 años y luego volver a Hilwood.

Dicho antes, Arnold no tenía la popularidad y aclamación de su mejor amigo frente al sexo opuesto, sin embargo tenía alguna que otra pretendiente por allí que ponía sus ojos en él. Ya hacía tiempo que el rubio había intentado congeniar con alguna chica de la escuela, pero sin realmente conseguir demasiado éxito, no pasaba mucho más que unos minutos de conversación en donde la chica terminara por mostrarse demasiado interesada o superficial con él sin realmente importarle lo que estaba pensando… sin mencionar que cada vez que Helga se daba a enterar de estos hechos hacía hasta lo imposible por sacar a todas esas zorras del medio. Arnold llegó a tener dos relaciones cortas las cuales no duraron ni más de una semana… angustiosamente para él.

Y aún más lamentable para Arnold, sus pretendientes no lo buscaban realmente por un motivo sentimental, sino más bien por interés físico… se notaba que esas mismas chicas actuaban de la misma forma con otros chicos apuestos por lo que Arnold ha puesto en conclusión que esas chicas no son para él… graciosamente lo terminó por comprender cuando Helga se lo dijo una ocasión que tuvo oportunidad. Definitivamente Arnold no era el chico con la mejor de las suertes en ese tema, aunque claro, por fortuna no era el único.

– De verdad te felicito Gerald, me alegro mucho por los dos, espero que sigan así. – fue lo que dijo este muy animado.

– ¡Gracias Arnie! –

Fue lo que Gerald respondió para llevar su mano derecha cerca de la de Arnold para hacer su reconocido saludo de pulgares, ese mismo que ya hacían desde preescolar, jamás lo habían dejado y seguramente seguiría siendo así hasta que los dos amigos fueran unos ancianos.

– ¡Esa fue sin duda la historia más asombrosa que he escuchado! –

Fue lo que exclamó Stinky Peterson, precisamente quien fue mencionado antes y se encontraba en la conversación, dicho antes, formaba parte del club de basketball junto con Gerald.

Físicamente había sufrido algunos cambios, aunque seguía siendo de los más altos y delgados de su curso, solía llevar una playera negra con un estampado en tipografía blanca contundente una frase que decía "Dear Math, I'm Not Your Therapist. Solve Your Own Problems", traducido como "Queridas matemáticas, no soy un terapeuta, resuelve tus propios problemas", a pesar del inteligente chiste de esta playera Stinky no era de formular esas frases con tal… sabiduría. Traía también unos pantalones holgados que caían hasta el suelo con una cadena adornada que colgaba desde el extremo y unas zapatillas deportivas. Para hacer mayor ornamentación en su imagen adoptaba el uso de muñequeras y guantes sin dedos negros en sus respectivas manos, dándole una imagen algo ruda, aunque al cruzar palabras con él era en lo último que se pensaba de Stinky Peterson.

Al igual que Arnold no había tenido alguna oportunidad o fortuna con alguna chica, sin embargo no dejaba que eso lo atormentara, pues no formaba parte de sus intereses más grandes, por el momento.

– Te felicito Gerald, de verdad, mis mejores bendiciones para ti y Phoebe. – fue lo que dijo Eugene Horowitz con mucho entusiasmo y optimismo.

– ¡Así se hace hermano! ¡Eres todo un ganador! – exclamó Harold Berman con bastante entusiasmo.

– ¡Bien hecho viejo! – fue lo que dijo Sid con el mismo entusiasmo de Harold haciendo dos pistolas con los dedos señalando directamente al moreno.

– ¡Gracias muchachos! – agradeció Gerald alzando un pulgar.

Sí, ellos tres también se encontraban ahí, habiendo pasado por los cambios de la pubertad. Primeramente, Eugene Horowitz, conocido por ser ese chico molestamente optimista que vivía con la más enorme mala suerte que podrías cruzar, desde pequeño que se andaba cayendo y accidentando por donde se le diera el paso… y hasta hoy en día siguió siendo así, no había cambiado nada.

Lo que sí había cambiado de él fue su manera de experimentar la vida en cuanto a su situación sentimental… si ya había una lesbiana en el curso, no podía faltar un gay… y Eugene era ese gay. Ya había pasado que desde muy pequeño solía sentirse muy incómodo cerca de las chicas y hasta había llegado a decirle a Curly lo lindo que se veía con un vestido cuando este se disfrazó de la Novia Fantasma… era increíble que nadie se percatara de ese detalle… alguna vez Helga llegó a hacer un comentario despectivo al respecto y no mucho después de ello Eugene admitió tener preferencia por los hombres.

El impacto por esta noticia no se hizo esperar… los primeros meses esto generó que algunos chicos se alejaran de él por temor, pero luego supieron aceptarlo como algo normal y que no debían avergonzarse… después de todo Eugene había dado un paso muy difícil y aceptar ese tipo de realidad y rebelarla a sus compañeros y maestros era un avance importante. Desafortunadamente, hubo alguien que se vio realmente muy afectada por este cambio en la orientación sexual del pelirrojo, y esa era Sheena… si bien jamás llegó la oportunidad para la chica hippie de enamorarse profundamente del chico pecoso de mala fortuna pero sí había sido algo difícil para llevar el aceptar, por fortuna ahora Sheena y Eugene son muy buenos amigos… incluso Sheena tuvo el valor de decirle a Eugene que estaba interesada en él, Eugene en lugar de atemorizarse lo tomó con confianza y hasta terminaron riendo por esto.

Otra amiga que tenía un vínculo bastante fuerte era Rebecca… después de todo ambos eran homosexuales, y probablemente Eugene era el único chico confiable para la muchacha, era una amistad particular, un vínculo extraño… curioso desde muchos sentidos.

Por supuesto que Eugene también había sufrido sus cambios físicos, su cabello rizado ahora se notaba esponjado como un pequeño peinado afro. Había adoptado ortodoncia debido a sus constantes accidentes muchas veces sus dientes no terminaron pasando por la mejor situación y algunos se le torcieron por lo que comenzó a adoptar esta innovación. Fisiológicamente era un poco más alto y delgado que cuando niño, dándole un aspecto de pequeño nerd. Respecto a su indumentaria adoptaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas, unos pantalones de vestir azules y zapatos formales. Bastante formal para un chico mala suerte como él… aunque Eugene siempre ha dado una imagen curiosa.

Harold Berman también estaba allí, quien ahora se lo veía un poco más delgado que cuando era más pequeño, sin embargo seguía teniendo problemas de peso, además que realmente no era su mayor preocupación el cuidar su físico, el cual seguía siendo robusto y corpulento, además de alto.

¿Para qué hacerlo si después de todo Harold ya tenía a alguien que le interesaba y aceptaba por cómo era? Bueno… quizás no tan así… más bien era una historia un tanto complicada. Harold ya llevaba dos años de una relación bastante arbitraria y contradictoria con la misma Patty Smith de tercer y último año de preparatoria, y digo arbitraria porque vivían peleándose cada 2x3 y siempre por culpa de alguna estupidez de Harold… ¡Ya se había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que se peleaban y regresaban! Aunque no había ruptura de por medio muchos a veces pensaban que esa relación estaba dada por terminada… de cualquier u otra forma ambos se amaban y querían mucho, pero como punto negativo no permitía ningún avance… y era por eso que Gerald estaba siendo el protagonista de tal acontecimiento íntimo con su pareja, y no Harold por ejemplo.

Físicamente no había cambiado demasiado, aparte de su sobrepeso su cabello había crecido, aunque casi no se notaba pues porque lo llevaba rasurado y además llevaba una gorra negra con visera sobre su cabeza por lo que cubría sus cabellos completamente… no bastaba igual su cabeza hueca para que el cabello se asomara y se denotara en la barbilla del chico una barba rasurada… ya saben, la barba de una semana. ¿Cómo Patty no terminaba lastimándose cada vez que lo besaba? Bueno… dudas que uno jamás resuelve.

Sus atuendos eran sencillos, partía desde una playera blanca que normalmente la llevaba debajo de buzo azul de cordeles y capucha además de unos jeans holgados parecidos a los de Stinky y unas zapatillas deportivas. Junto con Patty eran los más destacados del club de football, aunque entre los dos Patty tenía mejor destreza… y es que con ella no debía bajarse la guardia para nada, Harold no podía estar más orgulloso de su chica… aunque otras veces estaba replicando por su superioridad por sus constantes y vuelteras peleas.

Otro de los que estaban allí era Sid, quien en la actualidad había cambiado un poco sus relaciones sociales habituales. Seguía teniendo una relación bastante fraternal con Gerald aunque claro que no llegaba al nivel que ocupaba Arnold, aunque si bien cambió un tanto su relación con Harold y Stinky… con quienes solía juntarse mucho en la infancia.

Hoy en día Sid solía permanecer más del lado de uno de los chicos nuevos que llegaron a ingresar con el cuerpo de estudiantes de su curso. Vínculos van y vínculos vienen, las personas cambian, sin embargo eso no significaba que Sid dejó su amistad con Harold y Stinky… solo estaban un poco más distanciados, era todo.

Al igual que Helga y Arnold, no se separó de su gorra verde, aún seguía usándola como en su niñez llevando su visera detrás, aunque su cabello si había crecido hasta la altura de sus axilas y solía llevarlo atado con una banda elástica. Reemplazó su vieja chamarra por un chaleco negro el cual lo acompañaba con una playera verde y unos jeans azules desgastados y unos borcegos negros. Había acostumbrado a usar muñequeras y pulseras de púas y tachas y cinturones del mismo diseño, adoptando una imagen más ruda aunque principalmente influenciado por su nuevo amigo con quien compartía un hobbie, el skateboarding.

A contrario de unos cuantos, Sid había tenido una novia dentro de su curso, la cual era nada más y nada menos que Lindsay, sin embargo la relación no había durado más de nueve meses y desde allí no ha habido señal alguna de que pudieran regresar, sin embargo algunos decían que habían algunas miradas fuertes y profundas entre los dos y cierta atracción prohibida que los sometía.

– Me sorprende la paciencia y dedicación que le pusieron los dos y por cómo nos contaste le has puesto a la situación Gerald, espero que tú y Phoebe sigan por más tiempo. – fue lo que dijo Lorenzo con una notable sonrisa.

– ¡Muchas gracias viejo! – nuevamente agradeció Gerald sintiéndose un poco más halagado incluso llegando a sonrojarse muy tenuemente de pensar dicho comentario con más profundidad.

¡Ah pero para romper el romanticismo y la cursilada ya había alguien!

– ¡Ya era hora que alguien se revelara en esta bola de virgos! ¡Jajajajaja! – fue lo que dijo a risotadas Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, alias Curly.

Comentario no bien visto por la mayoría, quienes miraban un tanto amargadamente al pequeño demente, otros en cambio parecían muy divertidos por el comentario… uno de ellos Brainy, que sólo rio silenciosamente.

Trío curioso de estar allí, por un lado Lorenzo, aquel chico ricachón que entró en el cuarto grado al curso y era reconocido por ser tan serio en cada uno de sus compromisos programados y de alguna manera siempre terminaba reprimiendo sus placeres infantes por sus responsabilidades. Probablemente uno de los pocos chicos con la mejor disciplina y estabilidad mental en ese grupo de hormonas alborotadas y neuronas despedidas, si bien disfrutaba de la vida pero su notable responsabilidad se daba a demostrar siempre. Lorenzo estaba entrenándose para ser un exitoso empresario realizando cursos y algunas labores adicionales como actividad extra curricular escolar… de esa forma lo enviarían a la mejor universidad, ya saben… las personas de mucho dinero siempre lo pueden todo ¿no?

Y su seriedad no era para menos, Lorenzo era de los pocos en la escuela que adoptaba la costumbre de ir de traje, siempre llevaba un traje gris con una camisa negra, zapatos formales y una corbata azul consigo, su cabello lo llevaba peinado formalmente hacia atrás con gel fijador pareciendo un empresario joven, y sin falta su portafolio donde llevaba todos sus apuntes. Algunos no sabían si verlo como un buen ejemplo de niño responsable y modelo a seguir, o como una pobre víctima del sistema represor que nos condiciona… la mayoría veía este último y decían que Lorenzo estaba echando su juventud por la basura, por sobre todo porque muchas veces se lo veía un tanto solo en sus negocios.

Era triste pero Lorenzo no tenía mejores amigos y si no se encontraba solo como la mayoría de las veces era al lado de Brainy, ocasionalmente, o de alguno de los chicos nuevos. Si bien tiene una amistad consolidada y fuerte con Rhonda, después de todo tanto Lorenzo como Rhonda provienen de familias ricas, y los padres de la Lloyd como los de Lorenzo afiliaban sus empresas laboralmente, por lo que hubo un tiempo en donde la reunión de ambas familias era muy recurrente, lo mismo con sus hijos. Los padres de ambos jóvenes siempre consideraron que sería muy provechoso que Lorenzo y Rhonda se casaran en un futuro no muy lejano… aunque esto no había sido bien visto por ninguno de los pretendientes de Rhonda, por decir que Curly no lo soporta, además Lorenzo reconocía de que prefería tener a Rhonda de amiga, y Rhonda compartía la opinión de Lorenzo, realmente ellos no eran muy compatibles por más que sus padres quisieran otra cosa.

Sobre Curly… ¡Ay por favor pero este sujeto era imposible! El enano Thaddeus Gammelthorpe seguía siendo el pequeño demente desde primaria, quizás ahora me atrevería a decir que está mucho peor y sus tendencias o comentarios rayan en la insanidad. ¡Como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento frente a Gerald y los demás!

Seguía utilizando los mismos lentes que cuando pequeño, pero su cabello ahora estaba un poco más largo y completamente revuelto pareciendo un rebelde suelto que escapó de un loquero, además de unas claras patillas creciendo a los costados de su rostro. Físicamente se veía apenas más alto que antes, pero en cuanto a complexión seguía casi igual que de niño.

Por si fuera más loco, el pequeñajo había adoptado atuendos militares, ahora mismo llevaba una musculosa negra y unos pantalones camuflados, y claro borcegos militares, además de una muñequera en el brazo izquierdo y una chapita militar colgada de su cuello. ¿Por qué repentinamente esas tendencias extrañas en el pequeño loco? Bueno había que aceptar que muchos militares salían locos luego de sus experiencias en la guerra, pero Curly tenía ese afán de querer alguna vez llegar a niveles ridículos de dañar a su entorno, ni qué decir de su ridículo fanatismo por las películas de terror, de invasión zombie o cine gore de clase B… aunque claro, sin ir a exageraciones, alguno que otro compartía sus raros gustos, aunque Curly tenía… un fanatismo ridículo por esos géneros. ¡Maldito sádico! ¡Mejor tenerlo lejos!

Y pensar que la pobre de Rhonda debía intentar soportarlo y alejarlo de ella cada instante, ahora con mayor razón, ese chico era un verdadero problema, hay algunos que ni siquiera entendían qué hacía en la escuela.

Y Brainy… Brainy seguía siendo un misterio sin resolver. Aún desde preescolar casi nadie conoce cómo suena su voz porque Brainy… no habla, la verdad es que lo hacía, pero muy mínimamente. Siempre era común escucharlo jadear pero en el momento que tuviese que decir alguna palabra se le llegaba a oír raras veces, y por lo general no era muy hablador, de por sí no lo era, aunque siempre se encontraba ahí, participando de alguna conversación, y observando y observando, guardándose cualquier comentario para su misteriosa cabeza.

Lo raro era que nadie se preguntara el por qué era así… bueno solo había un chico que lo cuestionaba todo el tiempo y lo extorsionaba pues no se llevaban del todo bien, aunque Brainy intentaba no expresar ningún descontento ni nada parecido, sin duda alguna era muy introvertido para andar pensando en los problemas sociales de cada uno… pero a pesar, eran esos problemas sociales de los cuales estaba completamente al tanto.

No era para menos si desde tan joven ya había estado cerca de Helga Pataki por cada manifiesto romántico que ella tenía ocultando y expresando a escondidas de toda la escuela, menos de Brainy… que siempre aparecía en los lugares menos pensados… y por alguna extraña razón el chico parecía estar al tanto de todos los rollos sociales de su curso y entendía qué tipo de situación sentimental pasaba cada uno.

Nadie más que aquella persona que lo odiaba se daba cuenta de que Brainy era posiblemente uno de los chicos más perspicaces e inteligentes de su escuela, sabía perfectamente qué buscaba cada quién y quién lo iba a lograr y quién no, pero por supuesto él se mantiene al margen como el chico callado y misterioso, menos riesgos para él.

Por ese motivo tampoco tenía demasiadas relaciones, sin embargo llegaba a hablar muy raras veces con Lorenzo y alguna que otra chica o chico de su curso, sin embargo era normal que alguien se olvidara como sonaba la voz de Brainy.

Al igual que Curly su cabello estaba revuelto y alborotado y sus lentes, los cuales ahora eran cuadrados a contrario de los de su infancia, solía vestir con chalecos de lana verde con motivos de rombos de color granate, camisa blanca de mangas cortas y pantalones hasta la altura de las rodillas marrones, además de zapatillas y calcetines, otro que le daba un aspecto de nerd, intentando pasar totalmente por desapercibido de su entorno.

– Emmm… – interrumpió uno que se encontraba ahí y dijo – Me alegro muchísimo por ambos Gerald, pero más por ti, sé que es raro que yo te diga esto pero es la verdad. –

– Gracias viejo. – sonrió Gerald.

El primero que había hablado era nada más ni nada menos que Erick Keynes, el muy mencionado hermano mellizo de Molly con la cual ingresó a la escuela en el octavo grado, pretendiente de Gerald. Era bastante raro, Erick se hacía cargo de los errores de su hermana y de que no debía involucrarse en la relación de Gerald y Phoebe, incluso muchas veces Erick ayudó a Gerald a eludir a su hermana de la presencia de este, a pesar de que otras ocasiones admitió que sería divertido tenerlo como su "cuñado".

Muchacho de piel morena y cabello negro, por supuesto, después de todo era el mellizo de Molly y por supuesto se parecían físicamente. Solía adaptar playeras de mangas cortas y por debajo usaba una de manga larga, la primer mencionada que utilizaba era de color celeste mientras que la otra era blanca, adherido a eso utilizaba unos holgados jeans azules y unas zapatillas deportivas, se notaba de su barbilla unos cortos pelillos saliendo de ella.

Si su hermana era una buena cantante, él era un fabuloso baterista, estaba dentro del Club de Música, de vez en cuando solía ir a casa de Arnold a escuchar música y compartir gustos musicales, lo mismo con Gerald en ocasiones que se unía… afortunadamente a contrario de la impulsiva de Molly, Erick parecía mucho más agradable y confiable.

– Es un… gran avance, felicitaciones Gerald. – dijo otro que estaba allí siendo además visto de reojo por algunos no de muy buena forma.

– Ah gracias Milton. – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa inexistente.

Milton Glaser, nuevo alumno que había ingresado en el séptimo grado. Si anteriormente se decía que Eugene y Brainy tenían un aspecto de nerd, entonces es porque no conocían a Milton. El chico probablemente se haya convertido en el más grande fenómeno de la escuela después de Melody… bueno no tanto, pero sí lo era del curso, quitando a la albina por supuesto.

Desde su aspecto extravagante como su cabello negro cortado en forma de tazón, utilizaba unos enormes lentes negros de cristal redondo que tenían más aumento que las lupas que utilizaba Nadine para investigar a los insectos del patio, y que por si fuera poco hacía que sus ojos se vieran más grandes de lo que ya eran pareciendo una especie de cachorro indefenso… fabuloso blanco para los abusivos.

Extremadamente inseguro y además con una desorientación de moda ridículamente notoria, o eso decía Rhonda, el chico usaba camisas blancas de mangas cortas además de pantalones marrones hasta la altura de las rodillas y desde el ombligo, viéndose la camisa metida adentro de estos así como un cinturón negro que sobresalía alrededor de estos, zapatillas y calcetines estirados hasta la altura de las rodillas y claro un pequeño moño alrededor del cuello, por si eso no lo hacía verse más ridículo. Si Curly era el fenómeno tenían que ver a Milton primero antes de meditarlo.

El chico no solo era nerd por aspecto, sino también por su intelecto, el chico vivía para estudiar y era un excelente alumno, lo que le ha llevado a participar junto con Phoebe en algunos eventos de intelectuales y compartido algunos proyectos… si Molly era un problema para Phoebe por cómo esta se involucraba con Gerald, entonces pasaba algo muy similar con Milton. Aunque Milton era mucho más respetuoso y medido que Molly, Gerald muchas veces admitió con molestia de que no lo quería cerca de Phoebe, fueron esos momentos en los cuales Arnold tuvo que intervenir para que no se hiciera una masacre… otros chicos en cambio esperaban que eso ocurriera y que Gerald le diera una paliza a la rata de biblioteca.

A pesar de todo Milton tenía su grupo de amigos, a veces hablaba con Brainy o con Eugene, tenía buena relación con Melody y Lila y por supuesto también Phoebe. A pesar de todo, no tenía mucha suerte en lo social.

– ¡Qué felicitación más cálida fenómeno! – dijo otro que estaba allí en un tono notablemente sarcástico y amargado.

– ¡Y-yo estoy siendo sincero! – exclamó Milton en su defensa muy asustado viendo al otro chico con temor.

La discusión parecía prolongarse hasta que Brainy comenzó a reírse por la situación hasta que ese mismo chico que había dicho el primer comentario lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y le dice:

– ¡Y tú! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Recuerda que estoy vigilándote! – fue lo que exclamó este hacia Brainy haciendo que este se contuviera con asombro y dejara de reír.

Raynard Windsträke, chico de muy mal genio y bastante desagradable para una gran mayoría. Ingresante desde el noveno grado, además de ser un alumno que había llegado a la escuela por un intercambio desde Alemania, era también conocido por ser el amigo de Sid y la razón por la cual este se había alejado de Harold y Stinky. Era ese mismo chico con el que compartían el hobbie del skateboarding, también pudiendo dominar el snow y el surf… pues ¡gran cosa! Un tarado que sabía pararse sobre una tabla y moverse.

Muchacho de cabellera rubia, un tanto revuelta pero rasurada en la mitad inferior de su cabeza, semblante serio y molesto la mayor parte del tiempo, además de la presencia de sus piercings en sus orejas o incluso su lengua, buzo color violeta y pantalones holgados verdes y zapatillas deportivas y claro, su inseparable skate permaneciendo con él la mayor parte del tiempo, o de última su reproductor mp4 o ambos.

Para muchos no era muy agradable, claro excepto para Sid y algunos otros pocos, pero los motivos se daban a que realmente no era bien visto en el grupo de compañeros por su adicción a las drogas, por lo que siempre se sentían bastante incómodos con él, sobre todo Lindsay… de alguna u otra forma algunos pensaban que la relación de ella y Sid terminó debido a la mala influencia que generaba Raynard para con los demás.

Otro de los detalles más polémicos de Raynard, es que según él, tenía la particular habilidad de ver auras, así como presencias fantasmales, de por sí podía ver que muchas otras personas normales no pueden, lo que le permitía incluso al leer el aura de alguien conocer su interior antes de cruzar una palabra a partir del color que desprendía esta. No era extraño que nadie o muy pocos no creyeran esto, después de todo si se drogaba podía ver cualquier cosa inusual, ese chico muchas veces daba risa.

Aunque había otro dato inquietante que contraponía esta postura de muchos, y era de que por algún muy extraño motivo… Raynard tenía una fuertísima desconfianza con Brainy. Si anteriormente mencioné que nadie se percataba del halo de misterio que dejaba Brainy y de lo perspicaz que era él salvo por una persona que no le solía agradar, entonces Raynard era esa persona. La razón era clara, Raynard ya había visto el aura de Brainy, y se daba cuenta de que no era lo que aparentaba… aunque había otro motivo, mucho más contundente del por qué esta relación tan volátil entre ellos dos… y este era… una chica.

Y sí… sé lo que están pensando, y la respuesta es clara. Raynard había estado haciendo hasta lo imposible por salir con Helga Pataki, pero claramente desde que tiene memoria que lo ha rechazado, no había que ser un genio para saber que esto pasaría. Desde el primer momento que Raynard vio a Helga admitió estar deslumbrado por el aura feroz que desprendía ella, aunque claro, nadie entiende realmente lo que este chico vio ni nadie lo entenderá… o quizás Brainy sí… y eso era lo que desesperaba a Raynard sobre todo. Sobre todo porque él sabía la admiración que tenía Brainy hacia Helga, y eso lo molestaba, lo enfurecía… y no faltaba que a cada momento como este mismo instante lo amenazara por alguna pequeñez.

Lo extraño de esto era: y si a Raynard le molestaba tanto Brainy ¿Qué pasaba con Arnold? Era muy raro… porque por alguna razón Raynard desconfiaba más de Brainy que del mismo Arnold. Por otro lado, el Cabeza de Balón reconocía no tener mucho que opinar respecto a la situación de rechazo entre Helga y Raynard, aunque en parte se alegraba de que Helga no anduviese con él, no le parecía la mejor influencia para ella… después de todo Arnold seguía siendo un tierno y se seguía preocupando por Helga. Lo que no se daba cuenta Arnold era ¿Por qué el odio de Raynard hacia Brainy? Y no solo Arnold… todos se lo preguntaban… menos Helga claro.

– ¿Qué pasa Raynard? ¿Tan pronto te agarró lo urgido por tu fracaso con Pataki? –

Había preguntado el último que se encontraba allí en un tono burlón, logrando que algunos se rieran por su comentario.

Raynard escuchó tal comentario y vio al chico con expresión molesta y hostil respondiéndole:

– ¡Deja de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen niño bonito! ¡Tampoco te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo a Helga! –

– Ah bueno porque pareces muy seguro de que te hará caso esta vez. – fue lo que le contestó nuevamente, muy burlón.

– Muchachos, por favor, no discutan… no queremos una pelea. –

Fue lo que Arnold había dicho para calmar las aguas en ese momento, logrando que Raynard y el otro muchacho lo miraran, el primer mencionado con una expresión agria, y el otro mucho más sereno y confiado.

– Calma Arnold, todo está bien. – fue lo que respondió el último con una sonrisa confiada y guiñando el ojo.

Arnold no supo cómo tomar dicho gesto, ni tampoco sabía cómo tomar los gestos de este muchacho… por otro lado se veía a un Eugene algo bobo y suspirando muy levemente mientras veía a este último chico.

Varick Lewis, el último de los compañeros hombres de los nuevos alumnos del curso de primero de preparatoria y había ingresado ese mismo año. Reconocido por ser el más alto de su curso, una inmensa estatura de dos metros, aunque eso era lo de menos, el chico era por lejos, si no era el más popular, era de por seguro el más atractivo, no del curso, sino de toda la escuela.

Cabellera rojiza, claramente teñida, originalmente su cabello era negro, pero siempre se lo teñía de rojo brillante, era corta y alborotada dándole un aspecto rebelde. Sus facciones bastante masculinas y perfeccionadas, así como su mirada de ojos oscuros llenos de seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, y una sonrisa que parecía ser imposible de quitarle, y ni mencionar aparte del piercing que adornaba su ceja izquierda, la cicatriz que atravesaba diagonalmente en su ojo derecho le daban un aspecto varonil, rudo y muy masculino, aunque aparentemente nadie ha logrado saber cómo fue que se la hizo, pero eso no importaba, le quedaba de maravillas esa cicatriz.

Y su complexión… se notaba un trabajado y musculado torso además de sus fuertes brazos y piernas tonificadas por claro trabajo físico. Solía adoptar ropajes acromáticos, en esos momentos utilizaba una musculosa negra que ajustaba a su torso por si quedaban dudas de que lo tenía perfectamente trabajado, además unos pantalones grises oscuros que tenía varios bolsillos aparte de llevar una cadena plateada a un costado y colgando de estos, y unas zapatillas deportivas que eran ideales para deportes como atletismo.

Según por lo que se sabía, Varick había sido destituido de una escuela militar, aunque todo había sido maniobra de él, debido a que quería estudiar en una escuela normal como muchos niños, por lo que eso daba a entender la condición física que tenía, dicho dato hizo llamar la atención de Curly pensando que podría ser un buen amigo suyo… aunque realmente no lo fue tan así, y no solo con Curly, sino con varios.

Varick probablemente el chico que generaba mayor cantidad de reacciones en toda la escuela, o lo odiaban o lo amaban… pero jamás había un término medio sobre él. Algunos decían que era una clase de ser infernal seductor, o un depredador sexual disfrazado de chico popular, o un íncubo… ya saben, esos demonios que roban energía mediante el sexo, porque claramente Varick lo que tenía de virgen lo tenía de feo. Ya había sido centro de varios apodos, entre ellos el más popular como "El chico del Pastel", no era raro que unas cuantas personas dijeran que Varick al graduarse de la preparatoria sería como esos streapers que salen del pastel completamente desnudos en las fiestas de solteros.

Otro de los motivos por los cuales lo trataban como ser infernal era por su extraña tendencia a la piromanía… siempre era común verlo jugar con su encendedor rozando su dedo sobre el fuego o acercándose a cualquier incendio con emoción, bueno después de todo estaba loco también.

Desde que muchísimas chicas estaban interesadas en él, muchos chicos lo odiaban por involucrarse con sus chicas, aunque por supuesto varios chicos homosexuales estaban detrás de él, Eugene uno de ellos, y por si esto fuera poco, Varick era consciente de todos sus pretendientes y parecía disfrutar de tener a tantas personas a su disposición… y si piensan que esto era molesto, esperen a saber qué pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo. Varick mismo reconocía que no era necesario hacerse notar hacia los demás dando a mencionar sus atributos positivos o su belleza física cuando ya habían otros que se lo mencionaban. ¡Ya tenía a sus borregos alimentándole el ego a ese idiota!

Era un caso bastante hablado en la escuela el tal Varick Lewis… sobre todo porque si Curly no tenía la mejor impresión de él, era porque desde que Varick ingresó a la preparatoria que Rhonda había estado haciendo cualquier cosa para llamar su atención y convertirlo en su novio, a pesar de todo… Varick no era capaz de corresponderle a una de las chicas más populares ¿Por qué debía hacerlo si habían chicas más populares que querían salir con él?

Aunque ese no era ni siquiera el motivo… Varick estaba soltero y parecía disfrutar su soltería viendo cómo todos hablaban de él a sus espaldas o buscaban cualquier cosa para llamar su atención. ¿Será porque acaso… era gay? No… porque así como Varick parecía desviar su atención de las chicas, también lo hacía con los chicos, a ambos géneros los trataba de una forma similar, al final nadie podía entender qué era lo que realmente estaba buscando, ni qué orientación sexual tenía, y eso ponía nerviosos a unos cuantos.

A pesar de todas esas impresiones o revueltas que ha causado, Varick tenía sus acciones positivas… en la primera semana que ingresó a la escuela se había ganado el respeto y admiración de unos cuantos de la escuela, incluso de su curso luego que sujetó al abusón de segundo de preparatoria, Wolfgang, del cuello de su playera hasta levantarlo y partirle el tabique de la nariz con un puñetazo certero luego, ya que el grandulón abusivo había estado golpeando al pobre de Milton, Varick fue en defensa de él, y luego de ello varios felicitaron al pelirrojo, aunque un preceptor lo llegó a ver y le dio una suspensión.

A la vez, Varick era un claro ejemplo de experiencia en muchos ámbitos, tanto en relaciones afectivas como en el mismo tema sexual que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento con los chicos, por lo que no era raro que dejara mencionar algunos consejos para que el encuentro de la pareja funcionara.

De cualquier forma, Varick parecía estar siempre involucrándose socialmente con cualquier persona, no descuidaba ninguna relación y podía ir desde con los más populares hasta los más introvertidos y tener una conversación bastante fluida con todos ellos. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada sobre sus preferencias sexuales o qué tipo de mujeres u hombres le gustaban, aunque no fue hasta hace muy poco que un día Varick admitió frente a sus compañeros que decía gustarle mucho una persona de su mismo curso… sin embargo nadie más pudo sacar más que esa información, ni siquiera una pista, sobre todo porque ni siquiera se sabía si era hombre o mujer o si este dato era cierto.

Lo que era ridículo simple y llanamente era cómo todo el curso comenzaba a sacar sus opiniones de quién pudiera ser esta persona. ¡Estúpido pelirrojo! Si quería andar robando la atención del mundo entonces lo logró, Brainy no era el único misterioso y perspicaz del curso aparentemente… de hecho y para variar, él y Varick se llevaban bastante bien.

Ellos eran todos los del primero de preparatoria, por supuesto compañeros como Peapod, Park, Joey, Robert, Torvald o incluso Iggy se habían mudado de localidad y de escuela, alguno que otro llegaba a tener algún contacto a larga distancia con ellos, sin embargo de cualquier u otra forma no eran contactos con los cuales se tomaban la molestia de seguir prolongando.

Y por cierto… vaya situación tan particular entre ambos grupos de género, ambos hablando de lo mismo, aparte de que habían logrado obtener la atención de todos sus compañeros en ese entonces, no era para menos que las curiosidades se abrieran por este acontecimiento y comenzara a hablarse sobre la posibilidad de llegar a un paso similar, típico de esa bola de hormonas alborotadas que estaban encerrados en esa escuela. ¡Ahora sí que iban a volverse todos locos! Y ya comenzaban las artimañas…

– Tengo que admitir que aunque me haya dolido un poco que Gerald debutara con Phoebe me alegro mucho por ambos. –

Comentario por parte de Molly, que iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela junto con Lila y Sheena, claro, sus amigas más cercanas, mientras otros compañeros iban pasando por los pasillos aunque no se detenían en ellos.

– Oh Molly, eso es tan pero tan dulce de tu parte, me alegro mucho que lo hayas considerado. – fue el comentario de Lila.

– Es bueno que pienses en la felicidad de Gerald antes que la tuya. – fue la respuesta de Sheena.

– Sí… bueno ¿Qué le haré más que desearles felicidad a ambos? – dijo Molly encogiéndose de hombros y prosiguiendo el paso por el pasillo.

– Es asombroso ver la emoción que demuestran todos con este tema ¿no creen chicas? – preguntó Lila con un poco de asombro y curiosidad.

¿Ven? Se los dije…

– Personalmente, yo preferiría esperar a la persona apropiada para llegar a esa situación. – dijo Sheena un poco insegura y luego sonrió – como lo han hecho Phoebe y Gerald, muchos años de novios funcionan para eso ¿no? –

Molly por su parte solo contestó con una mueca de ligera molestia y un suspiro mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza poco convencida… bueno era notable que algo desilusionada estaba por no tener al moreno para ella, pero esas cosas pasaban de todos modos, y realmente ni se sabía qué tan importante era Gerald para Molly…

– Pues yo creo que es lo más apropiado Sheena. – dijo Lila con una sonrisa dulce y luego demuestra una preocupación – …aunque a veces existan tentaciones en nuestros compañeros por la edad. –

– ¡Momentos de confesiones chicas! – exclamó Molly con una sonrisa segura de sí misma y miró hacia la pelirroja primero – Sé honesta con nosotras Lila ¿Con quién quisieras debutar? –

La pregunta tan directa no fue para menos como para que tanto Sheena como Lila se sonrojaran, quedando esta última bastante tensa y respondiendo muy inseguramente.

– Ahm… no lo he pensado, y realmente no estoy segura de querer buscar eso ahora Molly… – dijo muy avergonzada la pecosa.

– ¡Oh vamos Lila! ¡Somos tus amigas! – dijo Molly un tanto insistente y luego se volteó hacia Sheena. – ¿Qué hay de ti Sheena? Porque esa timidez tuya no me la trago. –

Sheena aún mucho más roja de vergüenza de lo que estaba Lila, miró hacia la morena con expresión nerviosa.

– Aaah-ah… yo n-no lo sé… – dijo muy avergonzada tomándose de la falda y arrugándola con sus manos mientras iba echando una mirada cohibida hacia sus pies – ¿Por qué mejor no nos dices tú con quién quieres? Digo… después de Gerald, ya que bueno tú sabes… –

Molly vio a Sheena con una expresión divertida y respondió:

– Bueno ya que Gerald es caso imposible he pensado que quizás Arnold podría ser un buen compañero de noche al menos una ocasión… – dijo llevándose las manos a la cadera – ¿Ustedes qué piensan? –

Tal pregunta hizo generar sorpresa en las dos chicas, Sheena parecía con una sonrisa radiante pero Lila no estaba tan sonriente, más bien parecía… dudosa.

– ¿Arnold? – preguntó Sheena sorprendida y con una sonrisa – Pues es un chico muy lindo, yo si tuviese que elegir a alguien también lo elegiría a él. –

– Pues yo no estaría tan segura… – dijo Lila – Arnold es un muy buen chico, pero no creo que acceda tan fácilmente por quererlo… –

Molly rodó un poco los ojos y rio divertida por el comentario de la pelirroja y respondió a esta.

– ¡Oh vamos Lila! ¿Qué acaso no lo has visto cómo se detiene a mirar a las piernas de las chicas que usan falda? Todos sabemos que Shortman se hace el buen niño pero es tan pervertido como nuestros compañeros de clase. –

Espera un momento ¿¡Qué fue lo que di…!? ¡Bueh ya! Realmente no había que hacer tanta dramatización en algo que era tan LÓGICO. ¿Acaso pensaban que Arnold iba a seguir arriba de ese pedestal de monje para ayudar a los demás? También estaba en una edad difícil, y Arnold era un soñador y un curioso, aún en estos aspectos. Sobre todo y mucho más ahora, luego de la experiencia de su mejor amigo, ahora sí que iba a tener más deseos de llegar a esas "tierras lejanas". A pesar de todo Arnold seguía siendo un buen chico, lamentablemente demasiado bueno, tal vez era por eso que muchas veces se aprovechaban de él, Helga ya se lo había dicho varias veces, aunque ella también se ha aprovechado de él… cariñosamente, pero lo ha hecho. A pesar de todo, Lila tenía razón en algo… Arnold no iría con cualquier chica a probar su primera vez, pero al igual que Varick… tampoco se sabía a ciencia cierta lo que el rubio melenudo estaba buscando.

Precisamente ahí estaba él, conversando con Gerald en el aula que parecía que iban a dar las clases de Historia, mientras los demás compañeros iban entrando al aula a esperar al profesor que fuera a dar la clase. Los dos muy buenos amigos se ubicaron en sus pupitres al fondo de los demás lo suficientemente alejados del escritorio del profesor. Ahora en preparatoria los horarios eran rotativos, por lo que los compañeros tenían sus determinados horarios e iban cambiando, en caso de Gerald y Arnold compartían esta clase de Historia, entre otras materias.

– Ahora sí puedo felicitarte mucho más tranquilamente Gerald. – respondió Arnold – ¿Cómo se sintió Phoebe luego de ello? –

Claro que Arnold manejaba sutilezas, por supuesto que cuando estaban todos allá en el patio habían cosas que no mencionaba, por respeto a la intimidad, y era mucho mejor conversar entre ellos por privado ese asunto.

– Muy bien – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa – cuando habíamos terminado estaba llorando de felicidad por el logro… la verdad que estamos muy felices de que por fin lo pudiéramos hacer. –

– Me alegro mucho de verdad Gerald. – dijo Arnold con una sonrisa.

– ¡Todo gracias a tus consejos y palabras de aliento hermano! – respondió Gerald con una sonrisa mientras hacían su saludo de amigos.

Una vez que bajaron los brazos el moreno volvió a hablar para decirle.

– Tú me ayudaste a no rendirme, y yo ahora tengo que hacer lo mismo por ti. – expresó y luego le dijo con seguridad – Mira Arnie, sé que ya me lo dijiste a mí con Phoebe, pero te lo digo a ti para cuando sea tu momento. Sea con quien sea, debes ser muy gentil con ella, sobre todo si será su primera vez. –

– Tienes razón Gerald, debo serlo, sobre todo porque sé que para ellas es mucho más difícil que para nosotros. – respondió Arnold.

– Y por favor Arnold… – dijo Gerald un poco más serio – Recuerda siempre llevar condón… ni se te ocurra intentarlo sin llevar uno. –

– Es verdad Gerald, tienes mucha razón, no quiero que me expulsen de la escuela por embarazar a una chica… además que eso implicaría hacerme padre antes de tiempo, los míos como mis abuelos seguro no lo verían muy bien a mi edad. –

Fue lo que Arnold dijo con un poco de preocupación aunque con clara seriedad ante el asunto, viéndose a Gerald asintiendo con la cabeza para darle la razón a su amigo y luego decir en un tono un poco más tranquilo y esperanzador.

– Y no te preocupes si al primer intento no sale, ya me viste a mí y a Phoebe y padeciste cada una de mis quejas y tormentos por el asunto… yo sé que lo lograrás. –

– Muchas gracias. –

Fue lo que Arnold respondió hasta que luego se escuchara el ruido de la puerta del aula abrirse y generara que los dos adolescentes cambiaran sus sonrisas a una expresión de total amargura de ver al profesor de Historia llegar y pedir que sacaran los libros y las carpetas para comenzar a trabajar en un aburrido día de clases.

Veamos otro grupo de hormonas alborotadas… como la clase de Educación Física, en el patio interno de la escuela donde se realizaban los partidos de basketball, sin embargo no se trataba del club de este deporte sino de la clase de gimnasia por defecto que tenía cada uno de los alumnos quitando a los clubs extracurriculares.

En esos mismos instantes había un grupo de alumnos haciendo flexiones de brazos, además de trayendo un uniforme de gimnasia que consistía en una playera blanca y unos simples shorts azules, todos eran iguales tanto para chicos como para chicas, sin excepción.

– Uff… ufff… odio esto ¡Es muy cansador! –

Fue lo que dijo un quejoso Harold soportando los ejercicios forzosos de la clase junto con otros alumnos que estaban haciendo lo mismo, aunque al lado del chico de piel rosada se encontraba Varick con una arrogante sonrisa haciendo flexiones con un solo brazo mientras el otro lo mantenía detrás de la cintura, algunas chicas y chicos lo miraban con asombro y admiración… solo había una persona que estaba allí odiando esa llamada de atención del pelirrojo.

– Apena que digas eso Harold, si piensas tener tu experiencia alguna vez con tu novia sabes que para tener sexo debes hacer mucho ejercicio. – dijo muy confiadamente el pelirrojo.

– ¡Debes estar bromeando! – exclamó Harold con total desesperación y luego dijo – ¡No puede ser! Moriré virgen… –

– Eso o lo intentas en serio, no tienes opción. – dijo Varick con mucha confianza mientras luego iba cambiando de brazo para las flexiones.

Pero Harold ya no podía seguir con las flexiones por lo que se terminó sentando en el suelo mientras veía al pelirrojo hacer esos ejercicios tan forzosos con tanta facilidad.

– ¡Varick por favor ayúdame! ¡Dime qué debo hacer para seducir a Patty y llevarla a ese nivel! – suplicó Harold mirando hacia el pelirrojo.

– Bueno… tal vez podría hacerlo… solo deberí… –

Un suspiro de hartazgo se escuchó al otro lado hasta que una voz femenina se desprende de él interrumpiendo a Varick:

– ¿No pudieron elegir un momento mejor para conversar sobre esto? – preguntó esta con un dejo de molestia.

Rebecca estaba ahí, justo al otro lado de Varick haciendo las flexiones de brazos, a contrario del pelirrojo ella los hacía con los dos pero no le costaba, no por nada era algo corpulenta.

Harold había escuchado el comentario de Rebecca, así como Varick igual, ambos chicos se voltearon hacia ella, el primero no viéndole muy alegremente a contrario del segundo.

– Nadie dijo que te metieras en la conversación Rebecca ¡Es asunto de hombres! –

¡Ya tenía que venir Harold con su asqueroso machismo! Otra de esas pruebas por las cuales Harold no era ni el más listo y por los motivos por los cuales se peleaba con Patty… ahora mismo estaba faltándole el respeto a una de sus mejores amigas. Podía ser que Patty tuviese paciencia ante la estupidez de Harold, pero créanme que Rebecca no.

– ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste bolsa de lípidos!? – replicó la chica con aire hostil.

– ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! No se peleen. – fue lo que dijo Varick sin quitar su sonrisa y mirando a ambos – ¡Tranquilos! Jaja, puedes meterte en la conversación si gustas Reb. –

– No estaba buscando meterme en su conversación… y ya te he dicho que no me llames Reb. –

Fue la respuesta seca de la chica, dejando a Varick con una torcida y confiada sonrisa apenas revoleando un poco los ojos… parecía tener la sonrisa de ' _todo me cae bien'_ todo el tiempo y sin importar nada. Era tan común que coqueteara con todos cuando les hablara, aunque tenía más que ver con su forma de ser que realmente estar pretendiendo algo, y sobre todo Rebecca era la primera en sospechar mal de sus intenciones, ella era inmune a sus encantos por su lesbianismo por sí decir.

Harold no le mostró la más amistosa de las miradas a Rebecca, podía entender que era amiga de su novia, pero su tratamiento despectivo con la mayoría de los hombres lo ponía bastante nervioso y molesto.

– Varick ¿Qué estabas por decirme antes que Rebecca nos interrumpiera? – preguntó este un tanto insistente y serio mientras Rebecca mostraba una expresión de molestia.

Varick se volteó hacia el chico robusto de piel rosada y respondió sin cambiar su sonrisa mientras aún hacía flexiones.

– Bueno, tú ya tienes algo que te da ventaja a contrario de muchos de aquí, Patty es tu novia, y se corresponden, eso es lo principal por lo que les será mucho más fácil que a otros. Sólo ten confianza y paciencia, encuentren el lugar adecuado y háblenlo antes de proponérselo. –

– Quisiera hacerlo, aunque últimamente está muy ocupada con la preparación de la fiesta de pre-graduación que organizaron los de tercero. – fue lo que dijo Harold cruzándose de brazos y con una expresión agria.

– Oh es verdad… esa fiesta. – fue lo que dijo Varick para ahora poner ambos brazos y luego descansar de las flexiones.

El pelirrojo se sentó de piernas cruzadas logrando que Rebecca terminara por hacer lo mismo pero mirando con seriedad y sin decir absolutamente ni una palabra.

– Fue bastante ingenioso por parte del tercero de preparatoria hacer una fiesta para reunir a toda la escuela para conmemorar su ida a la universidad ¿no crees Reb? – preguntó el pelirrojo con entusiasmo mirando a ambos pero luego volteándose a la chica de tendencias alternativas.

– No me llames así… – volvió a insistir la chica.

– La verdad que sí. – dijo Harold un poco más sonriente e ignorando la tensión entre Varick y Rebecca – De hecho me dijo que lo iban a hacer en ese lugar que queda allá a unas manzanas de la casa de la Alcaldesa. –

– AlternWave. – respondió Rebecca en ese momento con un tono llano y seco.

– Ese. – respondió Harold.

– ¿AlternWave? – preguntó Varick sorprendido y con una sonrisa divertida – ¡En ese lugar hacen lo que quieren! Jajajajajaja. –

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Harold un tanto curioso.

– Hay demasiadas libertades incondicionadas en ese lugar… –

Fue la respuesta compleja de Rebecca, dejando a Harold más confundido que antes por lo que la chica miró con cierta molestia y desagrado y Varick por el contrario sólo mostraba una sonrisa divertida del asunto. No fue para mucho más cuando el entrenador de la clase vociferó:

– ¡Lewis ven y prepárate para la pista de obstáculos! – fue lo que dijo este.

Tal orden tan imperativa hizo que el pelirrojo se fue levantando rápidamente de un salto y dijera.

– ¡Voy! – respondió con entusiasmo dejando a Rebecca y Harold solos.

Estos nomás se miraron, callados y desorientados, no era que esos dos se hablaran demasiado…

Un golpe seco se escuchó por los pasillos de la escuela, viéndose a alguien tropezar y caer de cara al suelo, por detrás de varias risotadas burlescas debido a esto. Un bufido se escuchó por parte de la persona que había caído, aunque llegando a incorporarse un tanto dudosa, allí estaba esa persona compuesta de blanco y negro. Melody estaba siendo el blanco de burlas de varias chicas de segundo año, la pobre al no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos de confianza terminaba por pasar esto cada vez que llegaba cerca de la clase de Filosofía cada lunes, y era una tortura, no solo por los comentarios despectivos por su condición física tan desfavorable, sino por también los abusos que sufría en el salón de clases, y por si fuera poco, los docentes ni siquiera hacían el menor esfuerzo por defender su integridad… esa era la desventaja en la preparatoria, los horarios rotativos a veces no le favorecían a la albina y a veces no estaba rodeada de las mejores compañías… como ahora mismo.

– ¡Miren nada más quién está aquí! La rata que se escapó del laboratorio. –

Fue lo que dijo una rubia de cabellos cortos, complexión sinuosa, maquillaje notable, además de una despiadada mirada en sus ojos, acompañada de dos compañeras suyas, una de cabello castaño y largo, y otra de rizos negros y piel semi-morena. Las tres estaban viendo a la albina con aires de superioridad y asco a la vez por su apariencia, además de reírse por el comentario despectivo de la rubia.

– ¡Por favor ya déjenme en paz! – fue lo que dijo muy tímidamente la albina, aunque notándose un gran miedo en su mirada.

Las tres abusivas se rieron de ella pues claramente no iban a hacer caso a su petición.

– ¡Ay sí tú qué chiste blanquita! Sabes que aunque no te hablemos no dejarán de molestarte por ser un intento de mimo y con cabello de abuelita. – fue lo que dijo aquella rubia que lideraba ese trío de desgraciadas, haciendo que sus secuaces se rieran ferozmente. – Todos en la escuela piensan que eres rara y por eso no tienes amigos. –

Ante tales comentarios Melody quebró en pedazos, echó su cabeza hacia abajo y de sus ojos rojizos comenzaron a salir grandes y gruesas lágrimas que no pudo contener y comenzó a sollozar intentando hablar.

– N-no no es cierto… yo… yo tengo… tengo… –

No pudo contenerlo, comenzó a llorar débilmente haciendo que las otras tres comenzaran a expulsar escandalosas risotadas de burla, por si fuera poco para aumentar la humillación de la pobre albina ante esa situación, ella era tan pequeña y ellas eran más grandes y más… e incluso mucho más bonitas, ellas tenían razón… era rara, extraña, inusual y le daba miedo a los demás.

– ¡Eres patética! – fue lo que dijo nuevamente aquella rubia abusona.

Y tras esto terminó por empujar a la pobre Melody hasta hacerla caer al suelo y hacerla llorar aún más, dejando que la pobre albina terminara echando todos sus libros y cuadernos al suelo, quedada con una posición de completa derrota ante esas zorras.

– ¿Qué acaso no tienes nada mejor que molestarla? –

Fue lo que dijo una voz masculina que intervino en ese momento, llamando la atención de las abusivas como de Melody a ver quién estaba dándoselas de héroe ahora. Bueno, era una sorpresa, porque el que estaba haciendo esto mismo era el mismo Raynard, Melody estaba mirando al rubio de descendencia alemana con asombro sin poder decirle que por favor no se pusiera en riesgo, pero ya las abusivas estaban contestando por ella.

– ¡Tú no te metas! Esto no es contigo – fue lo que contestó la chica de cabello negro rizado que estaba allí.

– Vete a volar con tus drogas Windsträke ¿Vienes aquí a defender a tu noviecita? ¿O acaso quieres que te hagamos lo mismo que a ella? – fue lo que dijo la rubia en tono denigrante hacia el rubio alemán.

Aquel comentario hizo que Melody echara una mirada hacia abajo y se sonrojara pensando en alguna cosa así, que para colmo no era de lo más beneficioso para ella, el hecho de ser albina hacía que sus sonrojos se notaran mucho más que en una persona normal. A pesar de esto, lágrimas seguían saliéndole de los ojos.

– Ja, ja, ja, sí, sí, sí, muy graciosa. Quiero ver que lo intentes tú payaso. – fue lo que respondió Raynard en ese momento.

Aquel comentario sorprendió al grupo de abusivas, la rubia incluso demostró estar bastante colérica por eso.

– ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!? ¡Retíralo! –

– ¡Lo que oíste cerecita! Así es como te ves, tan falsa con todo ese maquillaje y tu putrefacta aura alimentada por envidia y mediocridad. – fue lo que respondió el rubio en tono despectivo pero muy seguro.

Melody estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa, pues las chicas del segundo año tampoco se veían muy contentas y por el contrario parecía ponerse peor, sobre todo la insultada.

– ¡Eres un…! –

– ¿Y qué me harás? ¿Eh? – preguntó desafiante Raynard.

La rubia estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Raynard cuando entonces sus compañeras la detuvieron y se la llevaron llegando a solo escuchar por muy debajo de que no podía andarse arriesgando así con él… Raynard no dejaba de ser un chico peligroso que era víctima de sustancias nocivas.

– Sí, váyanse nomás… cobardes zorras de barrio… – dijo con su habitual mal humor.

Melody que vio todo con asombro pero a la vez susto vio como las abusivas se alejaron de ellos y luego se volteó hacia Raynard cuando este se volteó hacia la albina con una expresión mucho más tranquila y apacible.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te molestaron mucho? – preguntó con preocupación.

El chico fue iba encorvándose para agarrar los libros y cuadernos que Melody había tirado al suelo luego que aquella chica le empujó, mientras Melody también se iba poniendo de pie y sacudiendo la ropa muy temerosa pero muy feliz a la vez.

– E-e-estoy bien… gracias Raynard… eres muy amable conmigo, gracias. –

Bien… de acuerdo, tal vez Raynard no era tan mala persona como muchos podrían llegar a pensar en respecto de su extraño hábito con las drogas, supongo que esa era la razón también por las cuales Sid lo defendía como su amigo, y ahora lo había demostrado al defender a Melody de aquellas abusonas había sido muy gentil de su parte.

– No hay de qué, me alegra que estés bien. – dijo amablemente el alemán.

– ¿Sabes? No yo creo que eres mal persona a pesar de lo que dicen muchos de nuestros compañeros. – dijo la albina con una sonrisa dulce.

– Gracias, tú también eres buena onda, pero lamentablemente todos se la dan de despectivos y cerrados dejándose llevar por lo que ven desde fuera – dijo Raynard mientras le iba devolviendo las cosas que había agarrado del suelo.

– Sí… – dijo la albina suspirando un tanto triste y se fue limpiando las lágrimas con la manga de su playera.

Raynard vio este detalle sintiéndose un poco lamentado, pensó en buscar un pañuelo para la pobre chica y se limpiara pero no fue necesario pues ya se había secado el rostro al poco rato.

– A veces quisiera poder ser más fuerte… como Rebecca o Helga… ellas son geniales y tan buenas chicas y siempre me han defendido. – dijo la albina con un suspiro esperanzador.

– Oh sí, Pataki es una muy buena chica. – dijo Raynard con toda seguridad – Tiene un aura deslumbrante. –

Había dicho esto con cierto dejo de ilusión además de una notable sonrisa confiada, viéndose el cómo pensaba en la rubia tan conocida por su impenetrable personalidad.

– La quieres mucho ¿no Raynard? – preguntó Melody con un tono dulce.

El comentario dejó al rubio con la sorpresa y las mejillas un tanto rojas por la pena, cuando entonces se volteó a un lado para intentar decir cualquier cosa desviando el asunto hasta que lo encontró.

– ¡Oh mira allá viene Sid! – exclamó este.

Y evidentemente, ahí venía él y se aproximaba hacia el dúo.

– ¿Qué hay Sid? – saludó Raynard disimulando el momento anterior.

– Hola Sid – saludó Melody.

– Perdón que haya demorado, tenía que acomodar algunas cosas en mi casillero. – dijo el chico de la gorra verde hasta ver a Melody con el rostro algo rojo – ¿Ocurrió algo? –

La pregunta sorprendió bastante a Raynard y Melody por lo que rápidamente respondió el rubio:

– Ah no, nada… descuida, te estábamos esperando. ¡Entremos a clase antes que llegue el profesor! – fue lo que terminó por ordenar el rubio en ese momento.

Y así fue como los tres se metieron en el aula dejando de lado la situación de antes.

– Oh… entonces Gerald les contó a todos ustedes su experiencia con Phoebe ¿no es así? –

La pregunta provino de Rhonda, que se encontraba con Lorenzo en clases de Arte, ambos estaban formando equipo para hacer una escultura de yeso con algunas gubias y cuchillas. Lorenzo estaba con las manos llenas de yeso pues Rhonda no iba a arruinar su perfecta manicura, así que se encargaba de hacer bocetos y tomar medidas para cada una de las partes de la escultura que iba añadiendo Lorenzo.

– Así es – contestó este – Me sorprende la confianza que se hayan tomado para hablar del asunto frente a todos nosotros ¿no crees Rhonda? –

– ¿Verdad? Yo no sé si tendría tanta voluntad como para contárselo a alguien aparte de Lindsay o Nadine que son mis mejores amigas. –

– Sí tienes razón, es un tema algo delicado como para andarlo contando por ahí. – fue lo que respondió el chico millonario.

– ¿Cómo vas con la estructura? – preguntó Rhonda refiriéndose a la escultura.

– Ah voy bien, solo queda moldear un poco aquí hasta que vayamos al siguiente paso. – respondió Lorenzo con una sonrisa.

Rhonda fue anotando algunas cosas en una hoja que tenía suelta mientras iba viendo la escultura de Lorenzo hasta que luego de haber anotado aquellos apuntes se dirige nuevamente al chico millonario y le dice:

– Por cierto ¿Has hablado con Varick? ¿Qué tal se encuentra? – preguntó la Lloyd con una sonrisa algo entusiasta.

– ¿Varick? – preguntó Lorenzo un poco extrañado.

Estaba algo pensativo mientras moldeaba aquella escultura, sabía a lo que iba Rhonda, y era un poco difícil para él tomar esa postura. Lorenzo y Varick hablaban de vez en cuando, así como Lorenzo tenía pocos amigos, Varick tampoco tenía amigos demasiado unidos a él debido a su extrema popularidad y aclamación no parecía tener preferencias sociales con nadie y los trataba a todos igual de bien.

– No lo sé Rhonda… no he hablado mucho con él, supongo que está bien, en sus cosas como siempre. –

Rhonda no tomó esto como lo mejor y por el contrario dio un seco golpe con un puño a la mesa haciendo que Lorenzo tuviese que sostener la escultura antes que se quebrara y le viera con un poco de susto de tal manera que Rhonda expresara:

– ¡No puedo dejar que siga burlándose de esa forma! ¡Tengo que saber qué es lo que busca él si quiero llegar a él! – fue lo que exclamó la chica con notable molestia.

– Ahm… Rhonda… no lo tomes a mal, pero creo que estás tomándote muy en serio el querer impresionar a Varick… ya sabes que él es un chico muy difícil de llegar no solo por ti, sino para la gran mayoría. –

Fue la respuesta coherente de Lorenzo, pero claro Rhonda estaba convencida de que ella podría sorprenderle y complacerlo, a los chicos guapos como él le gustaba buscar chicas guapas, populares y de gran reputación… chicas como ella claro, pero a pesar de todo Lorenzo tenía razón en que realmente los intereses del pelirrojo son un completo misterio.

– Tú sabes quién es la chica de la que habló la otra vez ¿cierto? Quiero que me lo digas. – insistió Rhonda.

– Rhonda te juro que no lo sé… ni siquiera fue capaz de decírmelo a mí o a Brainy… – respondió temeroso el chico millonario.

– ¡Arghh! –

Fue la exclamación que dejó escapar Rhonda mientras se llevaba las manos a sus cabellos con desesperación y aires de fracaso ¿Era natural que los hombres se hicieran tan difíciles como lo hacía Varick? Bueno no era mito entonces de que todo parecía girar en torno al estúpido pelirrojo. Lorenzo en signo de apoyo le llevó una mano sobre el hombro de Rhonda, claro no sin antes llevar una manta sobre la misma para evitar arruinar la ropa de la diva, sino una catástrofe que se armaba.

– Lo siento mucho Rhonda, ya pasará… –

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Lorenzo para que entonces se escuchara una risotada muy conocida por el aula de Arte.

– JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –

– ¡Señor Gammelthorpe guarde silencio y corrija su escultura! –

Fue la voz interrumpida por parte de la profesora cuando todos llegaron a ver a Curly en otra mesa riendo como el demente que es, en su pupitre se encontraba Erick con expresión avergonzada y dándose una palmada sobre su rostro para ocultar su vergüenza. Allí mismo se veía una escultura de la misma Rhonda denotando la obsesión del pequeño demente sobre la Lloyd.

– ¡Rhonda primor yo soy mucho mejor que ese egocéntrico de Varick y te lo demuestro esculpiendo tu exuberante belleza en frente de todos! – exclamó el pequeño maníaco.

Las expresiones de Rhonda y Lorenzo fueron tales expresiones de incomodidad tan fuerte, Lorenzo por su lado muy temeroso y Rhonda muy avergonzada y derrotada llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza en signo de derrota mientras unas cuantas risotadas se escuchaban en el fondo.

– ¡Ay por favor! – fue todo lo que pudo decir Rhonda ante la vergonzosa situación.

– ¡Cielos Curly tienes un gran talento te quedó idéntica a Rhonda! –

Comentario de Eugene que se encontraba en otra mesa junto con Stinky que sonreía divertido, así como también se veía otra mesa donde estaban Lindsay, muy preocupada mirando a Rhonda, y a su lado, Brainy riendo delicadamente por la situación divertida… claro todo hasta que la profesora le diera un castigo al desquiciado ese y continuara la clase normalmente.

En otro lado, el grave y melodioso sonido de un violonchelo estaba resonando junto con algunos violines creando un ambiente de sonoridad pacífica y nostálgica, con profundidad se iba prolongando en los tonos más altos e ir descendiendo hasta que comenzaron a poblar las guitarras criollas en la clase de Música, creando una marcha sonora llena de energía expansiva. Grandes variantes de acordes iban resonando en ese instante dando un final apropiado habiendo terminado la clase.

– ¡Excelente chicos! ¡Cada vez mejor! Nos vemos la próxima semana, practiquen en sus casas. – fue lo que terminó por decir para dar por finalizada la clase.

Ante tal señal varios de los que estaban allí comenzaron a levantar sus instrumentos y prepararse para marchar a sus casas pues ya había sido el final del día. Phoebe se encontraba allí guardando su violonchelo y a punto de ponerse de pie de su banca para marcharse cuando una mano la detuvo poniéndose en su hombro para sentarla rápidamente sobre la silla de nuevo y detenerla, lo que hizo que la oriental mirara a la persona que estaba a su lado que no era nadie más que su mejor amiga Helga, quien sostenía una guitarra criolla consigo.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo que Phoebe había practicado con el chelo y ahora aprovechado para las clases de Música, así como Helga comenzó a practicar guitarra desde hacía unos años, afortunadamente ambas amigas compartían la clase de Música dejando explayar sus gustos y capacidades con la misma.

– ¿Ocurre algo Helga? – preguntó Phoebe un poco curiosa por la actitud de la rubia.

– ¡No te hagas Pheobe! ¡Sabes que quiero conocer todos los detalles de lo ocurrido con el pelos de spaghetti y tú el sábado en la noche! – dijo una muy segura Helga.

El comentario hizo que Phoebe se pusiera roja como un tomate y se tomara de las mejillas para decir lo que pudo en su defensa:

– ¡P-pero Helga! No es fácil para mí… no lo tomes a mal pero es algo entre Gerald y… –

– ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de todos los consejos que te di cuando estabas desesperada porque no lo lograbas? ¿Es así como me pagas? – replicó.

Phoebe muy apenada bajó la cabeza para responderle como pudo.

– Lo siento Helga… es que es algo penoso… ¿De verdad tengo que contártelo todo? –

– ¡Ni que me cuentes sobre el tamaño de Geraldo! – dijo sarcásticamente.

– ¡Helga! – retó Phoebe estando roja de vergüenza pero también un poco molesta.

– Solo quiero saber qué hicieron y cómo hicieron para… pues… ¡hacerlo! ¿no? – fue la respuesta de Helga tratando de ser lo más sintética posible – Digo… yo también debo saber de esas cosas alguna vez. –

Vaya que era penoso que tuviese que decirle que quería saber detalles porque realmente le interesaban esas cosas… muy en el fondo le interesaba, pero nunca lo admitía y solo actuaba como si fuera cosa de adolescentes lavados de hormonas.

Phoebe suspiró y luego le dijo a Helga:

– Está bien te contaré, pero no aquí, mientras hayamos salido de la escuela y vayamos camino a casa. –

– ¡Perfecto! – exclamó.

Y ahí iban las dos, camino a sus casas pero juntas por las calles de Hilwood mientras Phoebe le contaba con una clara sonrisa en el rostro algunos detalles (claro que no todos) a Helga sobre el acontecimiento íntimo que tuvo con su novio Gerald, dejando a la rubia asombrada.

– Entonces fue como un trabajo en conjunto ¿verdad? Digo, Gerald intentó no rendirse y a la vez estar pendiente de tu bienestar, y tú confiaste en que él no iba a hacerte daño. –

– ¡Así es Helga! – dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña oriental – Y esto entre nosotras, pero ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa que he tenido. – respondió con énfasis y una notable sonrisa – Porque luego de ese gesto supe que Gerald me ama tanto como lo amo a él, y que todo eso que habíamos sufrido anteriormente con el fracaso finalmente se había ido… aparte pude sentir cómo mi cuerpo se relajó y pude estar entregada a él… me sentí… completa. –

De escuchar cada uno de los detalles de la experiencia de Phoebe, Helga la miró con una sonrisa complacida por su amiga, interiormente un poco triste, todo parecía tan increíble ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que alguna vez ella pudiera pasar lo mismo con…?

– No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso Pheebs, te felicito de nuevo. – dijo y fue aproximándose a ella para darle un cálido abrazo. – Gracias por contarme esto, lo necesitaba… eres una gran amiga. –

– No hay por qué Helga, me alegro haberte ayudado. – dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Luego de poco rato rompieron este llegando hasta la residencia Hayerdahl por lo que se fueron despidiendo.

– Hasta mañana Pheebs. –

– Nos vemos Helga. – dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa y se introdujo en su casa.

Finalmente… Helga quedó sola en las calles, y fue camino a su casa o eso parecía…

Dejaba su mente divagar en una gran nebulosa, bajo lo contado por su mejor amiga, hasta llegar a toparse con cierta casa de huéspedes que conocía muy bien, haciéndole pensar algo… allí estaba Helga, echando una nostálgica mirada hacia el último piso del Sunset Arms a la ventanilla de cierta habitación que conocía bien… dejando escapar algo a su mente… ¿Y si tal vez…?

* * *

Y estas fueron 30 páginas de Word en Garamond 12 sin contar la nota de aquí y la de arriba. Pues como dije los capítulos serán largos. Uno de los motivos a causa de esta decisión es no solo para contar derivadas situaciones en distintos puntos de vista y personajes, sino porque este fan fiction ya tiene cantidad de capítulos determinados, les contaré con detalle.

La idea principal de este fan fiction, en base a su título es dividir por capítulo diferentes etapas provenientes del proceso de la combustión, haciendo referencia al símbolo del fuego como una idea de pasión, calor y muy vinculada a la temática principal de este fic. En pocas palabras, las cosas se irán calentando con el pasar del tiempo, y este fan fiction tendrá un total de 9 capítulos nada más, pero como bien saben, serán 9 capítulos de 30 páginas de Word, así que será todo un desafío actualizar.

Y hablando de actualizar, bueno, antes que nada comentaré que me tomaré un tiempo para actualizar los capítulos, actualmente estoy a casi 10 páginas de terminar el segundo, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que actualizaré pronto, pues además a casi mitades del relato puede que tenga que cambiar las referencias de los personajes y considerando la cantidad de días que me tomó hacer ese dibujo, entonces lógicamente estaré demorando con esto. De cualquier u otra forma yo iré adelantando la mayor cantidad de capítulos posible, eso será mejor para ustedes y actualizaré cuando yo lo crea conveniente y haya pasado el suficiente tiempo como para necesitar la actualización de un capítulo más.

Ahora hablando de este capítulo en particular y de su título de "Pre-reacción", a decir verdad este título es un tanto mentiroso en cuanto a la idea de la etapa de la combustión, ya que realmente no hay reacción, pues previo a esto y solo deriva en definir la idea de generar este proceso. Por eso es que en este capítulo no hay mucho que contar, más bien me centré en contar un poco el rumbo que llevaban los personajes hasta ya al final ver cuáles son los enfoques e intereses de cada uno, este capítulo es más un prólogo que el inicio del conflicto, aunque este se puede ver casi al final.

Hablando sobre los personajes, bueno como habrán visto quité a personajes como Iggy y demás personajes secundarios que me han sido de por sí difíciles de manipular por lo que simplemente los quité y añadí algunos OCs. Curiosamente, muchos de estos OCs fueron varios que utilicé en un fanfiction (desgraciadamente eliminado) llamado Trastorno Disociativo, el cual narraba la historia de Helga, como principal, estando casi por finalizar la preparatoria, y a lo largo del relato había rupturas de estructuras del espacio tiempo y se veía a Helga ser prisionera de un Trastorno Disociativo de Identidad (mejor conocido y mal definido por algunos como el trastorno de personalidad doble o personalidad múltiple) del cual nadie sabía cómo se terminó sometiendo a eso, solo se llegó a determinar de que Arnold (quien se encontraba en San Lorenzo a inicios del fic pero luego regresa a Hilwood) había sido el causante de este trastorno en Helga, quien para entonces era su ex novia. Además en este fan fiction Helga estaba en una relación sofocante y mentirosa con Brainy, siendo además acosada por los celos de Raynard. Como dije, en ese fan fiction usé algunos de estos personajes que presenté aquí excepto por Rebecca, Varick y Molly, anteriormente Erick no tenía melliza, hasta que ahora lo decidí para este fic. Un dato curioso de estos OCs, el personaje de Milton Glaser, tiene un nombre inspirado en un artista y diseñador gráfico estado unidense conocido por hacer un afiche de Bob Dylan, aunque realmente la imagen del hombre no tenga nada que ver con la del personaje, pero podría decirse que hice mi versión de Oskar Kokoschka porque me fue inevitable, ya que si no lo saben, el nombre del personaje de Hey Arnold fue inspirado en un pintor de la Sezession Vienesa de fines del siglo XIX junto con varios artistas, uno de ellos Gustav Klimt, si a este lo conocen también saben que es el pintor del cual Lynn Okamoto utilizó como inspiración para el opening y ending del animé de Elfen Lied. Por último, respecto a los OCs, podrán notar que Melody se parece un tanto a Helga por sus facciones, a decir verdad, en el fan fiction de Trastorno Disociativo, Melody era alguien que mantenía una cercanía con Helga que iba más allá de la amistad, podría decirse que de alguna forma tenía una relación bastante importante con ella y estaban un tanto emparentadas, sin embargo en este fan fiction no será así, y sin embargo el diseño de Melody quedó de esta forma.

El próximo capítulo se titulará _**Ignición**_ , el cual es definido como el inicio de una combustión, por lo que lo que refleja al final de este capítulo se irá prolongando en el próximo capítulo, ustedes podrán sacar sus conclusiones o ideas de aproximadamente lo que puede pasar.

Con esto finalizo esta actualización, espero que puedan dejar reviews, se los contestaré e incluso podré avisarles por respuesta mi situación actual respecto al proceso del fan fiction si falta mucho o poco para la siguiente actualización. ¡Muchos saludos!

 _ **Ground Spirit Minerva**_ _– Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	2. Ignición

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett.**

Hola de nuevo, aquí actualizando luego de una semana, hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo.

Antes de iniciar hay algunas cosas que olvidé aclarar en el capítulo previo. La primera es que este fic es un ambiente rebooteado, es decir que está ambientalizado en la época actual pero a la vez rige cierta nostalgia en las costumbres de la época del canon, principalmente la intervención de innovaciones tecnológicas van a formar parte de este relato aunque claro no serán tan importantes, sólo harán interacciones diferentes en contrario de otros fics.

Otra cosa que quería aclarar respecto a este relato, es que no hay relación alguna con ninguna de las dos películas, es decir que tampoco interviene la primera, simplemente el suceso no ocurrió… lo que daría por lógica la resignación de Helga ante no confesársele jamás a Arnold. Sin embargo los capítulos del Día de los Inocentes y el Diario serían tomados en cuenta. Como se vio también en el capítulo pasado di a explicar el contacto de Arnold con sus padres, esto más que nada para poner énfasis en la época actual del fic, y no en los sucesos previos.

Finalmente, el fic contendrá 9 capítulos en total, no 10… por lo que será más corto de lo planeado. Empecemos con el segundo…

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Ignición**

Grande es la incertidumbre de esta circunstancia, grande es la curiosidad por ese nuevo terreno, pero grandes son también los riesgos que pueden generarse ante la consecuencia del acto… aunque son estos los menos examinados con detenimiento. No a esta edad, no a este momento, no en estos años, no en este paradigma, los riesgos no importan, ni mucho menos importa cuando todo el mundo hablaba de eso… y se proponía a formar parte de esta tendencia, donde la tentación es más fuerte que la razón. Porque es la mente la que lo abruma, y las memorias las que acosan, es el corazón que lo solicita y es el cuerpo quien lo ruega.

Esto y aún más pasaba por la mente de Helga Pataki, que se encontraba en su habitación frente a su ordenador viendo una película por Internet mientras iba tomando notas en un cuaderno. Observaba al monitor con cierto aburrimiento, sin demasiada atención mientras iba anotando unas palabras por aquellas hojas ocupando una mano para esto, mientras que la otra quedaba cubriendo por apenas un pequeño relicario dorado, en forma de corazón, cuyo objeto tenía retratada una fotografía de Arnold Shortman, el amor de su vida desde que era una niña de preescolar, su primer enfoque de afecto real que ha tenido en toda su vida, por ser la primera persona en demostrar compasión y cariño hacia ella sin importar la situación, incluso en la actualidad lo hacía, menos notorio, pero lo hacía a su modo.

Iba acariciando ese relicario, llevando la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre el mismo, contorneándolo por sus bordes mientras anotaba con desgano en aquel cuaderno. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios enfocándose en el monitor y en aquella película…

La imagen de un escenario incierto, con la oscuridad carcomiendo a las dos siluetas que se encontraban allí, un hombre y una mujer, con traje y vestido de gala, metidos dentro de un armario, escondiéndose aparentemente del dueño de aquella casa, susurrándose palabras, buscando escapar de la situación… una clara imagen de dos amantes escondiéndose del tercer involucrado que resultaba ser la pareja de la mujer que se encontraba encerrada, y el amante, se trataba de su empleado, pues el dueño de la casa era un millonario involucrado en negocios con grandes empresas, pero detrás de sus negocios escondía un gran secreto y alianzas con mafias nacionales y extranjeras que le permitían obtener mayores recursos que los que su negocio encubridor.

Y ahí estaba la pareja protagónica, escondidos en ese armario, escapando del villano, repartiéndose las respiraciones, los alientos de ambos, susurrándose suavemente palabras de aliento, palabras de amor…

– _Esto está mal Adam… está mal, si James nos descubre se terminará todo para nosotros… estaremos muertos._ – era lo que decía ella con una notable desesperación.

Apenas se veían aquellas dos siluetas, bajo un manto de oscuridad exceptuando por una modulada y dibujada línea conllevada por la pobre iluminación de ese espacio.

– _Antes que te ponga un dedo encima pondré yo mi cuerpo._ – fue lo que dijo él con un aire de decisión.

– _Si haces eso yo moriré contigo ¡No puedo vivir sin ti Adam!_ –

Helga se encontraba anotando en aquel cuaderno, sus apuntes retomaban algunas ideas y conceptos que parecían enfocarse en las tomas de la película, como los diálogos o incluso las temáticas, de aquellas notas se veían palabras como: "oscuridad", "peligro", "amor prohibido", entre otras que se veían un tanto pequeñas. Con cierta inexpresividad continuó observando la escena de aquella pareja que parecía ahora enfocar directo a los rostros de ambos sin dejar de verse nada más.

– _Kate mi amor, él no te quiere muerta, te quiere para él, para que seas cómplice de su sucio negocio de asesinos._ – dijo él con la misma adrenalina de su pareja.

– _¡No importa lo que él quiera Adam! ¡Yo iré contigo a donde sea!_ – reclamó ella con total seguridad.

– _Kate…_ –

Un suspiro hastiado se escapó de los labios de la Pataki más joven llevando la mano que tenía anteriormente sobre el relicario por sobre su barbilla para apoyar su codo y apoyar su cabeza allí… esos diálogos tan trillados de las películas románticas, donde la pareja lo sacrifica el todo por el todo para quedarse juntos, aún sin importar que se metiera un mafioso en el medio que podría acabar con la vida de ambos o incluso torturarlos como en la Edad Media, o peor… asesinar a sus familiares como forma de pago de su castigo. Anotó unas palabras más las cuales decían "diálogo romántico pre-fabricado" y continuó poniendo atención aunque no tan profundamente a la película y al diálogo tan peculiar de la pareja en dicha situación.

– _Adam… tienes que salir de esta, yo debo cortar con James antes que se entere que su mejor empleado es el amante de su mujer._ – fue lo que expresó ella en medio de la adrenalina y riesgo que los acongojaba.

– _No voy a dejarte sola con ese demonio._ – fue lo que respondió él acercándose más a ella.

La música de fondo de la película iba sumiendo al espectador más a fondo de la situación… Helga perdía su vista en el monitor y en la pareja que se encontraba allí, sintiendo como la vista poco a poco se le desenfocaba un poco, viéndose más borrosa y poco definida de lo que ya estaba en el monitor a causa de la escena a oscuras. Fueron unos segundos cuando poco a poco la imagen se va enfocando en los ojos de la rubia hasta ver a los rostros de la pareja se enfocaban los de Arnold y Helga, en esa misma postura, en ese mismo lugar… allí estaban ellos dos, encerrados en ese armario, los dos juntos, siendo prisioneros de la adrenalina del momento, escondiéndose de algo que parecía estarlos acechando.

– _Arnold, estoy hablando en serio… esto es peligroso ¡Esta situación lo es!_ – exclamó Helga estando claramente nerviosa y de no ser por la oscuridad se notaría el tono rojo de su rostro.

Pero la expresión que mostraba Arnold no era realmente de encontrarse muy alarmado, por el contrario, parecía muy decidido a permanecer allí sin importar el peligro, principalmente por quien se encontraba allí con él.

– _No me asusta el peligro, por el contrario, me emociona… me encanta el peligro si se trata de ti Helga._ –

Sonaba la voz de él, suave, sensual y profunda, acariciando los labios y las narices de Helga con su cálido aliento, logrando que la chica comenzara a respirar más agitadamente, algo nerviosa, pero devota a la vez, pues el chico que más amaba le estaba diciendo mucho más que por sus palabras, en ese lugar… en ese momento. Se veía el cómo Arnold llevaba sus manos por sobre la cintura de la chica y la iba llevando sobre la pared de aquel armario repegándola hacia sí y luego llevando sus manos por sobre las piernas de la joven y cargarla para mantenerla en el aire, dejando a Helga estupefacta.

– _¡Arnold! ¡Bájame en este instante! ¿¡Te das cuenta que esto está…!?_ –

– _¿Prohibido?_ – preguntó él interrumpiéndole y sonriendo seductoramente penetrando en la mirada de la joven con un brillo que dejaba mucho más que decir – _No te inquietes Helga, lo prohibido es lo más excitante._ –

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Helga, sonando una y otra vez como un eco sin fin… ' _Lo prohibido es lo más excitante_ '. Entrecortaba su respiración, dejándola sin habla, sin poder moverse, con la mirada ensimismada en el lujurioso Cabeza de Balón que parecía muy lanzado a todo… que estaba como cuantas veces Helga lo ha querido toda su vida, incluso aún más que eso. Lo tenía tan cerca, sintiendo su aliento cerca, sus labios apenas rozando con los suyos, sus miradas entrecerrándose, listos para entregarse a un mar de pasiones…

Grande su sobresalto cuando un celular sonando interrumpió la alucinación de Helga que se encontraba frente al monitor mirando aquella película, notándose ahora a los personajes de Adam y Kate besándose apasionadamente mientras el hombre cargaba las piernas de la chica y comenzaba a desenredar pasiones con ella en la oscuridad. Vaya que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada… Helga suspiró un tanto derrotada, mirando a su celular Smartphone que estaba cerca del relicario, lo sujetó con una mano notando un mensaje dentro de su aplicación de mensajería instantánea y con la otra mano soltó el bolígrafo con el que escribía y luego presionó un botón de su teclado para pausar la película y volver su atención al celular. Allí mismo podía ver un mensaje de su amiga Rebecca.

 **hey PP estás online en tu casa? puedo llamarte?**

Fue el texto enviado por parte de ella por lo que solo le bastó teclear dos botones para responder con una afirmación y en los segundos que iba pasando esto se fue acomodando en su silla y poniendo el cuaderno y el relicario en lugares seguros para que no se cayeran cuando el celular comenzó a sonar una especie de música asemejada con el grunge de los años 90 mientras vibraba sobre el escritorio, por lo que a Helga le bastó solo presionar un botón sobre la pantalla táctil de su teléfono y activar el alta voz de tal forma que dejo sus manos libres para contestar la llamada:

– Hey Becka. – saludó Helga.

La rubia de coletas se mantenía sentada en su sillón de escritorio, el cual era giratorio y permanecía moviéndose de un lado a otro contemplando la imagen congelada del monitor que mostraba la película.

– _¿Qué tal Helga? ¿Te llamo en mal momento?_ – preguntó la chica de vestimentas alternativas desde el otro lado de la línea.

– Para nada, mis padres no están y estoy viendo esa tonta película que nos dijeron de analizar para la clase de Filosofía. – dijo mientras seguía meciéndose en la silla y jugueteaba con su bolígrafo malabareándolo con sus dedos.

– _Ah ¿Todavía estás viéndola? Yo la terminé hace un rato, quería saber cómo iba tu análisis. ¿Por dónde vas?_ –

– Kate y Adam están encerrados en el estúpido armario y James está buscando a su esposa. – respondió mirando hacia la imagen congelada en su monitor.

– _Uff… todavía te queda como la mitad._ – respondió la otra del otro lado.

Al escuchar esto, Helga acerco el cursor del mouse de su computadora a ver la barra de reproducción de la película dándose cuenta que sí, apenas había pasado 10 minutos de la mitad de la película completa y le quedaba para ver al menos 40 minutos más.

– ¡Criminal! ¡Tienes razón! – exclamó con molestia.

– _¿Quieres que te deje terminarla tranquila?_ –

– No… deja, necesito un descanso de esta bazofia, hace un rato más que prestarle atención comenzaba a alucinar. –

– _Curioso… ¿Qué clase de alucinaciones tuviste?_ – preguntó con ligera curiosidad.

– No, no estoy de humor para tu psicoanálisis. –

Fue la seca respuesta de Helga, bueno era común que Rebecca se pusiera a analizar la psiquis de quienes le rodeaban, a fin de cuentas había adquirido mucho conocimiento por parte de su tía. Además en defensa de la misma Pataki, no iba a contarle a Rebecca tales cosas que se le vinieron a la mente mientras estaba viendo esa escena subida de tono, y en eso se quedó viendo la imagen congelada para hablarle directamente de eso:

– Más bien te pregunto ¿Qué pusiste en tu análisis? – preguntó más inteligentemente – Y de paso me ayudas con la maldita tarea de esto. –

– _Déjame ver…_ –

Fue lo que dijo Rebecca quien se encontraba en la habitación de su casa, la cual estaba llena de artículos diseñados con calaveras, calabazas, murciélagos, posters y postales de bandas de rock y varios accesorios desparramados. A contrario de Helga, Rebecca estaba se encontraba recostada en su cama sin sus borcegos puestos teniendo su celular a su lado para conversar con la rubia, y a su vez tomó su cuaderno y le contestó:

– El film intenta demostrar narrativamente una estructura típica de un género desconstructivista, partiendo desde un género romántico hasta una trama más oscura llena de suspenso y desencadenando en un desenlace lleno de acción y violencia. Como conclusión propia la película pone en juego conceptos como lo prohibido, la infidelidad, los negocios ilegales, las pasiones, el terror y los riesgos. – fue lo que ella terminó leyendo en voz alta bajando su cuaderno y decirle a Helga. – Eso fue lo que escribí –

– _Por lo menos tú le has puesto más atención que yo…_ – respondió Helga desde el otro lado del teléfono – _Apenas pude destacar algunas cosas que pusiste._ –

– Descuida, te envío mi análisis. Después de todo, todos tendrán lo mismo escrito. – respondió sin darle demasiada importancia.

– _Me gusta cuando nos entendemos así._ –

Una sonrisa se asomó de los labios de Rebecca, y otros por parte de los de Helga, que seguía en su escritorio ahora jugueteando con el relicario en su mano.

– Por cierto… ¿No te parece raro que nos den una película así para entender qué es el desconstructivismo? –

– Sí… es raro… – dijo Rebecca desde su habitación mirando hacia varios lados. – Sobre todo por el contenido adulto que tiene, no creo que en nuestro curso estén todos lo suficientemente adaptados mentalmente para ver esa película. –

– Creo que de alguna forma nos hace ver que no todo es como parece ¿no? Que tenga la apariencia de una película romántica por tener dos protagonistas amantes no lo convierte en una película romántica. – fue lo que contestó Helga en ese momento mientras echaba una mirada al techo.

Rebecca alzó levemente las cejas con un ligero asombro y le dijo a Helga.

– Es un buen punto, podrías agregarlo a tu análisis. –

– ¡Oye tienes mucha razón! – exclamo Helga satisfecha – Lo haré ahora mismo. –

Fue lo que respondió mientras tomó nota en su cuaderno para que entonces Rebecca le dijera desde el otro lado del teléfono:

– _Ya me veo que esto es un ataque directo de nuestro profesor a activar las hormonas sexuales antes de tiempo para convertirnos a todos en bestias depredadoras._ – fue lo que dijo Rebecca en un intento de análisis psicológico de la situación.

– ¡Oye hablando de cosas sexuales! – exclamo Helga interrumpiendo la observación de Rebecca. – ¿Tú piensas que lo prohibido es lo más excitante? –

Una pequeña pausa se retuvo en ese momento dejando a la rubia con curiosidad e incertidumbre.

– _Oh eso que decía Adam en la película… sí, es una de las armas de doble filo que genera esa película._ –

– Es como una aventura… ¿no? – pregunto curiosa mirando hacia la fotografía de Arnold en su relicario.

– _Sí, donde la adrenalina, la pasión y la sensación de ser descubierto te persiguen, y tú mientras luchas porque no te descubran, a la vez luchas por tus impulsos sexuales generando una mezcla de sensaciones bastante fuerte. De alguna manera muchos sucumben a esta mezcla tan peligrosa sin medir las consecuencias._ –

– Creo entender a dónde vas… –

Fue lo que Helga dijo ilustrando una expresión agria en el rostro y tensionando el agarre del relicario y luego volver a escuchar a Rebecca.

– _Personalmente es una postura de la cual no me fiaría… más que nada por experiencias pasadas._ –

– Sí… me has contado. – dijo Helga con suspiro algo decaído.

– _Espero que no te pase lo mismo Helga… de corazón._ –

Una expresión de ligera molestia se mostró en el rostro de Helga, reteniendo un suspiro forzado, por alguna razón, no le gusto oír eso… la hizo sentir insegura, molesta por lo que intenta ocultarla lo mejor posible y decirle amablemente a su compañera:

– Beck perdóname, pero necesito terminar de ver la película antes que Bob y Miriam vengan y me tengan de secretaria como siempre pasa. –

Claramente quería terminar la conversación, su humor repentinamente decayó… realmente no sabía si Rebecca se habría dado cuenta de eso, ya que es muy intuitiva, de todos modos no le replicó nada al respecto.

– _Espera Helga… antes necesito preguntarte algo._ – fue lo que dijo repentinamente la chica.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó algo fastidiada.

– _Hoy molestaron a Melody otra vez…_ –

Estaba por pensar en cómo evadir a Rebecca cuando escuchó lo dicho por esta lo que causo que la rubia se molestara aún más aunque ya no con la persona que hablaba.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Fueron esas huecas de Corín y sus dos sombras secuaces? –

– _Sí… ellas de nuevo. Pienso ir a darles su merecido mañana en la escuela. ¿Vienes conmigo?_ –

– Me encantaría unirme pero lamentablemente estoy hasta el tope con el tema de las suspensiones… solo me quedan dos en todo el resto del año para que me expulsen de la preparatoria ¡Y créeme que ahí sí arde Troya! Además, puede que odie la escuela, pero nunca dejaría que me expulsaran… –

Terminó por decir mientras miraba hacia la ventana viendo al difuminado reflejo que le otorgaban los cristales.

– _Te entiendo, entonces yo me haré cargo._ –

– ¿Podrás tú sola? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

– _Sí, no te preocupes, sabes que de última contaré con Patty. Sabes que odio cuando la molestan tanto… se aprovechan de ella por su condición y porque no puede defenderse._ –

– ¡Dímelo a mí! Ella y yo tenemos mucho en común. – exclamó Helga con seriedad y luego con una sonrisa – Dales una buena paliza de mi parte. –

– _¡Con mucho gusto!_ – exclamó Rebecca desde el otro lado y luego exclamo – _Por cierto Helga._ –

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un poco fastidiada ¿Y ahora qué quería?

– _Fue Raynard quien defendió a Melody hoy mientras tú y yo no pudimos estar con ella._ –

Ante tal respuesta Helga torció levemente la boca y dijo:

– Le daré sus gracias merecidas luego que haya terminado de ver esta cosa. –

– _¡Jajaja! ¡Claro nos vemos! Hasta mañana Helga._ –

– Hasta mañana Becca. –

Y en eso la llamada finalizó, dejando a Helga contemplando la imagen de Arnold en el relicario, haciéndola pensar más allá de lo que pasaba. Llevó una mano por sobre su barbilla mientras con la otra mano libre reanudaba la reproducción y veía a aquella pareja inundándose en un beso apasionado mientras dejaba divagar su mente… si tan sólo pudiese tener lo que quería tan fácilmente como lo hacían los personajes de aquella película, sin importar los riesgos o los problemas que conllevara esto. A fin de cuentas el cuerpo lo demandaba a su edad, y eran cosas naturales… ella no nació ayer ni por parte de la entrega de una cigüeña ¿cierto?

Mientras la película generaba pausas y silencios, de aquella pareja entregándose a la pasión en ese armario, Helga echó una mirada alrededor de su habitación, queriendo evadir dicha imagen del monitor, tan sólo por unos segundos contempló la imagen de su habitación, la cual estaba muy diferente de cuando tenía 9 años.

La misma se encontraba más grande que años atrás, habían hecho un ligero arreglo con un arquitecto para extender el espacio del cuarto de la adolescente, lo que le permitía también tener varias cosas consigo, entre ellas su guitarra criolla, una biblioteca tanto de libros como de discos compactos, así como también un reproductor de música y un pequeño televisor ubicado frente a la cama de la joven, habían también algunos muñecos y peluches alrededor que sólo jugaban papel de adorno, y por supuesto no menos importante su armario, donde seguía guardando sus altares y algunos escritos dedicados a su querido Cabeza de Balón… desde poco tiempo que mantuvo siempre cerrado el armario con cerrojo y escondía la llave en sus calcetines ¡Nadie pero NADIE podía entrar a ese armario jamás!

Era curioso ver todos estos cachivaches en la habitación de Helga… ¿Desde cuándo parecía estar tan abastecida materialmente? Bueno la pregunta no era tal misterio, Helga y su familia habían ascendido considerablemente su status quo en la sociedad desde que Bob Pataki removió su antiguo negocio de localizadores para comercializar teléfonos celulares, en especial Smartphones, por algo Helga tenía el suyo propio, y era raro que nadie en la escuela tuviese uno.Y fue una buena decisión por parte del padre Pataki, pues a partir de ello les ha ido muy bien económicamente, Helga pudo conseguir aún más de lo que deseaba cuando niña, aunque claro, no era si bien considerada una familia millonaria como podía ser la de Rhonda o Lorenzo, pero sí se abastecían bastante bien.

Dicen que el dinero no compra la felicidad, pero sin duda alguna fue una bendición para Helga, no solo porque al igual que su padre tenía cierta ambición materialista con algunas cosas, sino porque también eso mantenía a Bob mucho más feliz y tranquilo en sus negocios, rompiendo las tensiones de la casa, Helga ahora sentía poder moverse con mayor libertad ante sus decisiones de comprar o consumir lo que necesitaba sin que sus padres estuviesen interponiéndose en sus decisiones debido a riesgos de gastos de dinero.

Además el éxito de Bob también generó que pudieran ayudar a Miriam con su problema de alcoholismo y pudiese conseguir un trabajo, por lo que traían doble sueldo a la casa y eso sumaba aún más el abastecimiento materialista de aquella casa. Fue una verdadera fortuna que a Bob le fuera tan bien en Hilwood, pues de lo contrario por sus ambiciones seguro se le hubiese ocurrido mudarse de localidad para mejorar en sus negocios, y seguro que Helga no hubiese podido soportar eso ¡No lejos de sus amigos! ¡No lejos de Arnold! Afortunadamente no tendría que preocuparse por mudarse de localidad hasta que se graduara de la preparatoria, bueno ella y todos ¿no? Afortunadamente aún quedaban un poco más de 2 años para eso.

Podía ser que Helga se sintiera bastante abastecida materialmente y nada le hiciera falta en estos momentos, pero la verdad era otra… si alguna vez pensó que tener cualquier cachivache podría llegar a hacerla más feliz de lo que podría si fuera por ejemplo la novia de Arnold, entonces se equivocó… porque por más material o consumismo que tuviese, siempre sentía que le faltaba algo… eso tan importante, y era la noción de su querido Cabeza de Balón… el cual era algo inalcanzable, aún más a estas alturas… con los años lo ha sentido más lejos que cuando niña. Era como le decían algunos psicólogos: _"entrar en el principio de realidad"_ … la realidad apesta.

Nuevamente, Helga regresó su mirada hacia el monitor ya dejando de prestar atención a la película cuando vio una notificación de un mensaje por parte de su software de mensajería instantánea dentro de su ordenador, nuevamente pausó la película para revisarlo, tratándose de un mensaje de Raynard, un suspiro forzado escapó de los labios de la rubia, abrió la ventana y comenzó a tipearle.

– Muy bien, ahora nos queda buscar sobre las precipitaciones de Europa occidente. –

Fue lo que Rhonda mencionó mientras estaba frente al ordenador de su habitación, la cual era mucho más grande que la de Helga, teniendo aún mucho más que la rubia Pataki, e incluso desde su último modelo, sin mencionar de muchas fotografías de la Lloyd en diversos atuendos que formaban parte de sus atuendos innovados por su dirigido Club de Modas. Les acompañaban en ese momento en una mesa dentro de la misma habitación, estaban Harold, Lindsay, Eugene y Brainy, estos tres últimos revisando unos libros y enciclopedias trabajando juntos en lo que parecía ser un proyecto de Geografía sobre las condiciones del continente europeo.

– ¡Aaaaahhh Rhonda! ¡Esto es muy aburrido! ¿Por qué no me dejas buscar a mí la información en la computadora? – fue la réplica de Harold mientras echaba sus manos por sobre su cabeza mientras se echaba sobre la mesa.

– ¡Porque sé que no la buscarás Harold! ¡Sólo quieres perder tu tiempo en Internet! – fue lo que replicó la Lloyd volteándose hacia el chico robusto.

– ¡Oh vamos! ¡Sólo voy a buscar sobre las tontas precipitaciones! Es mucho más rápido que buscarlo en los estúpidos libros. –

Siempre pasaban estas discusiones, y Harold realmente no aportaba al trabajo, ya desde niños que discutían y lo siguen haciendo aún de adolescentes de preparatoria.

– ¡Oigan! Yo encontré algo, escuchen. – fue lo que dijo Eugene interrumpiendo en ese momento.

Ante tal comentario todos los presentes en la habitación de Rhonda miraron directo hacia el pelirrojo de pecas.

– Londres es una ciudad que deriva entre un 60 y 70% de humedad ambiental, teniendo un porcentaje de 45% de probabilidades aseguradas de precipitaciones al año. –

– ¡Excelente Eugene! – felicitó Rhonda – Anótalo. –

– ¡Claro! –

Fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo cuando entonces vio que su lápiz había caído de la mesa por lo cual se encorvó para intentar alcanzarlo pero terminó cayendo de la silla y golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa causando cierto impacto en algunos.

– ¡Auh! ¡Estoy bien! –

Como era de esperarse nadie se encargó de ayudarlo, simplemente dejaron que el chico se levantara por sí solo para anotar ese dato en su cuaderno. Hasta que Harold hizo una observación.

– Espera un momento… si tiene un 45% de probabilidades de que llueva significa que hay una casi una mitad de posibilidades de que lo haga. ¿Es en serio? ¿Quién podría vivir en un lugar así lloviendo casi todo el tiempo? –

– ¡Por todos los cielos Harold! – exclamó Rhonda con molestia – ¡Tú definitivamente no sabes ni lo que dices! – luego sonrió y contestó – Londres es una de las ciudades más glamorosas que existen en el mundo, claro no más que París, pero sin duda un ejemplo de clase y estilo. –

– Eso es verdad Rhonda, yo estuve ahí hace varios años cuando mis padres me llevaron en vacaciones de verano. –

Fue comentario de Lindsay entrelazando sus manos e ilustrando una complacida sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad te llevaron allá? – preguntó Rhonda de forma entusiasta – Yo he ido algunas veces en el verano por vacaciones. –

– ¡Oh sí! Ha sido una preciosa experiencia, desde los paseos turísticos, los salones de té, los bares de música británica, hasta los paseos en barco para recorrer el perímetro de la ciudad, ver toda la ciudad iluminada en la noche y el Big Ben resaltando en la oscuridad. Dada la media noche apagan todas las luces. –

– ¡Guau Lindsay! Eso suena tan romántico. –

Fue lo que Eugene terminó diciendo, ya habiendo vuelto a su lugar y llegándose a ver el rostro de aburrimiento por parte de Harold, la sonrisa de Brainy y la emoción de Rhonda ante el relato experimental de su compañera.

– ¡De verdad lo es Eugene! – exclamó Rhonda con total gusto por la conversación – Su indumentaria es tan clásica y con estilo, de buen gusto como en la época victoriana. ¡Adoro ese estilo! –

– ¡Ay Rhonda yo también! – exclamó Lindsay con entusiasmo.

– ¡Y yo! – exclamó Eugene.

Bien ahí andaba "el trío de divas" alabando los paisajes europeos de Inglaterra cuando Harold solo estaba con total expresión de fastidio y aburrimiento y Brainy concentrado en el libro cuando se lo quedó mirando atentamente.

– Ayyy… ¿Podemos volver al trabajo? – preguntó el chico más robusto cuando entonces miró hacia Brainy – Creo que Brainy encontró algo. –

Esto fue suficiente para que todos prestaran atención al chico de lentes que se veía con su inmutable sonrisa, de tal manera que Lindsay que estaba al lado de él revisó la página del libro que revisaba Brainy, la chica de cabellos castaños exclamó y dijo con una sonrisa:

– ¡Miren esto chicos! Brainy encontró un poco sobre situación climática de la península escandinava. –

– ¡Perfecto! – dijo Rhonda – Alguien vaya anotando. –

– Yo lo hago. – respondió Lindsay con una sonrisa.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños se puso a escribir en el cuaderno de apuntes y luego entonces Eugene dijera:

– Podríamos buscar algo sobre situaciones climáticas de Europa Oriental y presentar mañana lo que tenemos a ver si avanzamos bien con nuestro proyecto. –

– ¡Por favor! – exclamó Harold, pues ya no soportaba más estar ahí. – Necesito volver a casa y terminar lo de Matemáticas… además le dije a Patty que hablaría con ella esta noche antes de irme a dormir. –

– Bueno hay que admitir que es algo tarde para que estemos todos aquí, y yo debo terminar mis tareas de Inglés. – respondió Rhonda.

En eso Eugene volvió a hablar con una notable sonrisa mirando hacia el chico más grande del grupo:

– ¡Cielos Harold! ¿Cómo te está yendo con Patty? –

– Oh estamos bien, gracias. – respondió el chico robusto con una sonrisa – Tengo que hablar con ella para ayudarla arreglar ir con ella mañana a la imprenta lo más temprano posible antes de clases y vender las entradas a la fiesta de pre-graduación de tercer año. –

– ¡Ah escuché hablar de esa fiesta! –

Fue lo que dijo Lindsay en ese momento que había terminado de anotar aquellos datos en el cuaderno de apuntes y luego continuase hablando logrando llamar la atención de todos allí.

– Según supe la hacen para recaudar dinero para un viaje luego de la graduación para festejar su despedida antes de ir a la universidad. – fue lo que respondió para luego sonreír – Tengo que reconocer que su organización es admirable y maravillosa ¡Además ingenioso! ¡Creo que a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido hacer un viaje de graduación! Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo al llegar al tercer año ¿no creen? –

Esto dejó a sus compañeros un tanto pensativos para que entonces Rhonda dijera:

– Aunque si queremos irnos a París o Londres tendríamos que juntar mucho dinero… – respondió un poco seria pero luego sonrió – …aunque los padres de Lorenzo y yo podremos dar mayor aporte cooperativo. –

– Realmente no importa el lugar Rhonda – dijo Lindsay – Lo que importa es que podamos estar todos juntos ¿no es así? –

– ¡Estoy de acuerdo con eso! – respondió entusiasta Eugene.

Brainy asintió con la cabeza dejando escapar un suave jadeo así acompañada por la sonrisa de Harold el cual comenzó a hablar:

– Además tampoco es malo el lugar donde va a ir el tercer año. Patty me dijo que estaban preparando un viaje para Cancún, México. –

– ¡Oh las majestuosas playas de Cancún! – exclamó Lindsay con un aire soñador llevando su mano al pecho.

– Sí… – respondió Harold con una sonrisa débil – Voy a extrañarla cuando se vaya. –

– Aw no te pongas triste Harold. – dijo Eugene intentando animarlo – Será por un tiempo. –

– Además nosotros también haremos nuestro propio viaje de graduación ¡Está decidido! – explicó Rhonda con entusiasmo – En los próximos dos años por supuesto. Deberíamos preocuparnos más por la fiesta de ahora ¿no? Después de todo ahí sí estaremos involucrados. –

– Eso es cierto. – comentó Lindsay y se volteó hacia Harold – ¿Dónde se hará la fiesta Harold? –

Harold en eso se llevó una mano hacia su barbilla intentando recordar y dijo:

– ¡Ah cierto que Rebecca dijo que ese lugar se llamaba AlternWave! – respondió el chico más grande.

– ¡¿AlternWave?! – preguntaron al unísono Rhonda, Lindsay y Eugene.

Harold asintió con la cabeza aún ignorando su sorpresa para entonces responder:

– Sí, y según decía Varick en ese lugar hacen lo que quieren, y Rebecca dice que hay muchas libertades incondicionales. – luego se encogió de hombros y dijo – La verdad es que mucho no les entendí… –

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Brainy miró a los otros tres jóvenes que se sorprendieron con anterioridad con una sonrisa pegajosa, de alguna manera entendiendo el motivo de su sorpresa pero como siempre se mantenía callado.

– Ahm, es un lugar donde pasan música de temática retro… de los años 70, 80 y 90. – comentó Rhonda.

– Es un lugar subterráneo. – interrumpió Eugene – La entrada desde la calle dirige a una casa antigua donde no encuentras nada más que la boletería para pagar la entrada, luego te dirigen a unas escaleras abajo a un subsuelo y encuentras una especie de balcón que rodea la pista de baile, la cual se encuentra al segundo subsuelo. –

– Hay dos pistas, una más retro y otra un poco más dark y de géneros más pesados. – fue lo que comentaba Lindsay y luego continúa – Pero en particular este lugar, en el primer subsuelo, donde se encuentran los balcones también están los baños y… –

– ¿Me pueden decir cuál es el misterio? – preguntó Harold cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose un poco impaciente.

Esto causó que los otros tres chicos se mantuvieran callados, hasta que Rhonda terminara por decir valientemente:

– Yo le cuento… –

Bien, será duda que seguirá siendo misterio, porque ahora se estaba desarrollando otra situación más importante en otro punto de Hilwood, donde se encontraban Arnold y Gerald caminando por las calles, dirigiéndose a una casa en particular.

– ¡Te lo digo viejo! Si no pasamos este examen de Química estaremos en el horno. –

Era lo que decía Gerald mientras iba junto con su mejor amigo, viéndose este como siempre muy tranquilo y seguro, a lo cual le responde:

– Tranquilízate Gerald, vamos a aprobar ese examen, ya verás… sobre todo porque ahora iremos a estudiar con Varick y Erick, y en equipo las cosas siempre son mejor. –

Y ahí va, Arnold el positivo, parecía que nada había cambiado en él, ni siquiera en su forma de hablar, costaba creer de lo que alguna vez Molly dijo que él era un pervertido. Lo curioso es que apenas eso era un cambio en el Cabeza de Balón… aún no se estaba cuenta, pero verdaderamente parecía que él seguía igual y todo su mundo comenzaba a mutar de una forma extraña… algo llamado adolescencia.

– Espero que tengas razón, aunque sí es verdad que estando todos juntos me voy a sentir más seguro. – respondió el moreno.

Finalmente una vez que dijo esto llegaron frente a una casa típica de la ciudad de Hilwood, varios pisos, ventanas, una azotea al tope del edificio, además de no ser demasiado grande. Gerald se aproximó subiendo sobre el pórtico de la casa para tocar el timbre y luego bajarse de él poniéndose al lado de Arnold.

– Juntos podremos crear algunas reglas nemotécnicas para poder acordarnos de los conceptos que nos van a tomar mañana, ya verás Gerald, con eso estaremos todos aprobados. – fue lo que respondió el rubio.

Gerald solo dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado cuando entonces se escuchó el ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada de la casa, ahí salió Erick Keynes con una sonrisa recibió al dúo de amigos.

– ¡Arnold! ¡Gerald! – exclamó este con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo están? Los estaba esperando. Pasen. –

El moreno se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a los dos jóvenes los cuales respondieron el saludo, primero entrando Gerald con quien dio un choque de palmas.

– ¿Qué hay viejo? – saludó Gerald para luego ir pasando más al fondo de la casa.

En eso Arnold se acerca al dueño de la casa que le acababa de abrir la puerta también para saludar, aunque a él con un choque de puños.

– Hola Erick – saludó Arnold.

– ¿Qué tal Arnold? Me alegra verlos temprano. – dijo Erick.

Ya habiéndose separado ambos jóvenes de Erick quedaron ambos juntos frente al moreno en el medio de la sala de su casa. La misma se veía un tapizado color verde además de unos muebles considerables algunos pasillos que dirigían a la sala y la cocina así como unas escaleras al siguiente piso, seguro a las habitaciones de los residentes. En ese momento el dueño de casa dijo:

– Varick aún no ha llegado… y conociéndolo seguro llegará tarde. –

– Seguro está en una cita… como siempre. – dijo un desanimado pero realista Gerald.

Arnold en cambio como siempre en una expresión entre curiosa y tranquila solo dijo:

– Bueno podremos avanzar con el estudio y de paso esperarlo, estoy seguro que no demorará mucho en venir. –

– Sí… supongo que está bien. – respondió Erick sin dar demasiada relevancia al asunto.

Justo en el momento que el dueño de casa estaba por ofrecer ir a la sala para comenzar con el repaso fue cuando se escuchó un ruido proveniente de unos pasos que llegaban hacia donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes.

– ¡Hola! ¡Gerald! ¡Arnold! Me alegra verlos –

Molly Keynes, hermana melliza de Erick apareció en ese momento llamando la atención de los jóvenes, sobre todo de Arnold y Gerald, aunque no de su hermano, este por el contrario veía un tanto fastidiado la situación.

– Hola Molly – saludaron Gerald y Arnold al unísono, el primero con un tono algo apático y gris, y el último un poco más entusiasta, pero no demasiado.

La morena sonrió de ver a ambos chicos, aunque más a uno en particular y entonces comenzó a rodear un poco la mirada alrededor.

– Supongo que se encontraron para estudiar todos juntos ¿no? – preguntó con una sonrisa y luego miró alrededor preguntando – ¿Y Varick no iba a estar con ustedes? –

– Está en una cita, Molly. – respondió Gerald en ese momento – O eso sospechamos. –

Un suspiro de hartazgo se escuchó muy apenas de parte de la morena para luego sonreír disimuladamente y decir.

– Al diablo con él… – fue lo que respondió para luego aproximarse al Cabeza de Balón con una sonrisa confiada y decirle – ¿Arnold? Me preguntaba, si no te molestaría que fuéramos juntos a la fiesta de pre-graduación que organizará el tercer año en AlternWave. –

Bien… esta era la clásica de situación incómoda que siempre generaba Molly Keynes y que su hermano terminara derrumbándose de vergüenza por lo ATREVIDA que era su hermana, por no decir otra palabra ¿no? Erick rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano hacia la sien intentando contener toda la ira posible que quería estallar en ese instante y terminar expresándole a su hermana lo desubicada que estaba siendo. Gerald en cambio puso una expresión de incomodidad torciendo levemente la boca y negando disimuladamente con la cabeza, viéndose a un Arnold algo entre sorprendido y nervioso:

– Ah Molly… –

– Molly, la fiesta de tercer año no es un baile de parejas, es una fiesta ¿Entiendes? FIESTA, no vamos a entrar en parejas de baile ni nada similar. ¡Así que lárgate y déjanos en paz! – fue el comentario estricto por parte del hermano mellizo interrumpiendo a Arnold y salvándolo de la notable e incómoda situación.

La expresión de Molly fue tal de mirar a su hermano con una expresión agria, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, dejando a Arnold un poco intimidado por la situación y a Gerald aproximándose a su mejor amigo en una idea de protegerlo de la tensión asquerosa que se estaba generando.

– ¡Erick eres un grosero! –

– Y tú muy atrevida y confiada ¿nos disculpas Molly? – preguntó Erick con una expresión molesta – Gerald, Arnold y yo tenemos que estudiar para el examen de Química de mañana, y si no aprobamos ni siquiera creo que hayan oportunidades para que podamos ir a esa fiesta. –

– ¡Tú lo has dicho viejo! – fue lo que exclamó Gerald haciendo una pistola con su mano y señalando directamente hacia Erick.

– ¡Hum! ¡Bien me voy! – fue lo que exclamó Molly estando muy molesta.

La misma se fue dirigiendo hacia las escaleras con un notable aire de molestia hasta perderse de vista en la casa de los Keynes, final y milagrosamente dejando a los tres chicos jóvenes solos en la entrada, Arnold un tanto lamentado.

– Erick… disculpa… pero creo que fuiste algo rudo con ella. – dijo el rubio un poco lamentado – Creo que debería subir y pedirle disculpas. –

– ¿Para qué Arnold? – preguntó Gerald – Tú ni siquiera dijiste nada, no tienes la culpa de nada… además es cierto que tenemos que estudiar, no te lamentes viejo. –

– Gerald tiene razón Arnold – dijo Erick – Además… te aconsejo que no caigas en los juegos de Molly… en cuanto vea a alguien más interesante que tú te dejará de lado, créeme, la conozco. –

Arnold vio a Erick con una expresión algo angustiada y contenida, siendo esto también apoyado por Gerald.

– Es verdad… no olvidemos lo que ha pasado entre Phoebe y yo anteriormente por su intervención… a veces incluso pienso que ha sido peor que la intromisión de Milton. –

– ¿Lo ves Arnold? – preguntó Erick – No te conviene, no mereces que vuelvan a lastimarte como lo hicieron Melissa o Sara… –

Arnold se lo vio venir… por supuesto que sí… aquellas dos chicas que conoció luego de su regreso de San Lorenzo, las cuales eran conocidas por ser de cursos menores, en algún momento diferente de otro sintieron cierta atracción hacia el Cabeza de Balón. Arnold jamás sospechó que cierta chica estuvo observándolo a cada momento que él compartía su tiempo con estas chicas, con las cuales había estado en relaciones bastante informales y no habían durado ni más de una semana.

La primera de todas ellas, Melissa, le había sido infiel con uno de los chicos que actualmente cursaba el segundo año, mientras que la otra, Sara, simplemente lo dejó por no encontrar sentido en su relación y decidió dedicarse a su carrera. Fue curioso incluso el caso de Melissa, pues fue gracias a Helga que Arnold descubrió la infidelidad de esta y él diera por finalizada la relación… a pesar de todo, luego de un tiempo Arnold inició su relación con Sara y la experiencia previa no había otorgado oportunidad de mejorar su relación con Helga, lo que daba a entender el por qué la rubia se encontraba tan apática respecto a sus sentimientos por el Cabeza de Balón.

Y por si fuera poco… ahora estaban Gerald y Erick recordándole esa catalítica experiencia que muy bien no le hacía… mientras su mejor amigo había llegado a un paso más adelante en su relación con Phoebe e incluso de sentirse dichoso de debutar con ella, Arnold seguía perdido en una densa nebulosa de dudas respecto a lo que buscaba… había momentos en los cuales Arnold pensaba que miraba a su alrededor y no lo reconocía… todo había cambiado tan drásticamente luego de su ida a San Lorenzo, había momentos en los cuales no podía reconocer a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo.

– Supongo que tienen razón chicos… – dijo Arnold un poco desanimado.

Un silencio incómodo invadió aquel lugar, y era un milagro que Molly no había estado escuchando dicha conversación por las palabras crueles y dedicadas a ella, en ese momento era cuando Gerald iba a proponer de marcharse a la sala a estudiar cuando entonces el timbre sonó, por lo que Erick se fue aproximando hacia la puerta.

– Ese debe ser Varick –

Dicho esto, el moreno dueño de casa se aproximó hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrar al alto y musculado pelirrojo con su clásica sonrisa pegajosa y ególatra en sus labios, además de traer un morral con algunas cosas precisamente de su escuela.

– ¡Hey Erick! ¿Qué onda? – saludó entusiasta el chico para luego notar la presencia de Arnold y Gerald – ¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Hace mucho me esperaban? –

– La verdad Varick llegamos apenas hace un rato. – comentó Arnold.

– Sí viejo, no creíamos que llegarías tan temprano. – mencionó Gerald ligeramente asombrado.

Erick se hizo a un lado para permitir a Varick pasar de tal manera que este fue entrando para aproximarse hacia los chicos.

– Sí, tuve un pequeño compromiso antes de venir aquí, lamento si no lo hice con anterioridad. – mencionó el chico más alto mientras Erick iba cerrando la puerta.

– Déjame adivinar viejo ¿Una cita? – preguntó Gerald con su habitual tono neutro y poco sorprendido.

Varick alzó una ceja viendo al moreno del cabello alto con una sonrisa divertida por lo que sólo soltó una risa.

– ¡Jajaja! No, no esta vez no salí con nadie. – dijo el pelirrojo muy confiadamente.

– ¿Ah no? – preguntó Gerald extrañado.

– Fui a pasar a la casa de Melody a dejarle unas cosas de Literatura que me había prestado. – mencionó mientras se iba adentrando más al pasillo y descolgaba el morral de su hombro llevándolo a colgar sobre su mano – Su padre me saludó y ofreció café pero luego Rebecca la llamó por su celular y se enteró que yo estaba ahí, así que ahora la señorita Bliss me tiene amenazado de muerte por meterme en la casa de su consentida amiguita ¡Jajajaja! –

Erick en ese momento se interceptó en la conversación haciendo una seña para que los chicos pasaran a la sala.

– ¿Rebecca? – preguntó Gerald mientras iba cediendo el paso hacia donde Erick los iba guiando. – Ustedes dos siempre se han llevado muy mal. –

Arnold prestaba atención a la charla mientras se iba acomodando en la silla de la sala-cocina de los Keynes, lo mismo iba haciendo Erick, tanto él como el rubio iban sacando sus cuadernos y apuntes de Química.

– Ah sí es verdad, Becky no me quiere mucho. – dijo un tanto divertido el pelirrojo.

– ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Gerald mientras se iba sentando.

– Gerald… creo que no es momento de hablar de eso. – dijo Arnold, intentando sonar lo suficientemente serio para la ocasión.

Varick sonrió apenas por esto y se sentó en su lugar mientras iba sacando también sus apuntes. Gerald también lo fue haciendo un poco a regañadientes cuando entonces Erick intervino para decir.

– Sí, mejor preparémonos para el examen de mañana… o de lo contrario nos quedamos sin fiestas ni mesadas hasta que pasemos de año. – fue lo que dijo el dueño de casa para luego ponerse de pie y decir – Aunque antes ¿Quieren que les sirva algo? Tengo jugo de naranja y galletas preparadas para su llegada. –

– ¡Claro! – fue lo que respondieron los otros tres al unísono.

Erick sin más se puso de pie para ir preparando todo desde la alacena y el refrigerador, mientras los demás permanecían en la mesa, hasta que Varick entonces comenzó a hablar:

– Hablando de fiestas ¿Irán al AlternWave este viernes? Sé que hay que pagarles la entrada a los de tercer año pero será un fiestón ¡Y yo no me lo pienso perder! –

– Todos están hablando de esa fiesta. – respondió Gerald – Consideraba ir acompañado de Phoebe… aunque no sé… ese lugar es un poco escalofriante, por lo que me han contado… –

– ¿Qué tiene exactamente ese lugar? – preguntó Arnold un tanto curioso alzando una ceja.

Erick fue sirviendo el jugo en 4 vasos y sirviéndolo en la mesa frente a sus compañeros y dejando galletas con chips alrededor de ellos.

– Gracias Erick. – fue lo que dijo el rubio tomando una de las galletas.

– ¡Qué bueno que lo preguntas Arnold! – dijo Varick con su clásica sonrisa ultra confiada en sí mismo y fue explicando mientras enfatizaba por medio del movimiento de sus brazos – ¡Es la libertad incondicional ese lugar! Desde que pasan una excelente música, hay un subsuelo donde te encuentras rodeando un balcón de vista directo a la pista, y al otro lado tienes un rincón oscuro para… bueno tú sabes… pasarla mejor. –

Erick alzó una ceja ante el comentario de Varick y dijo:

– ¿Cuál de las dos opciones es pasarla mejor? – preguntó con un tono algo irónico.

La pregunta de Erick hizo que Gerald riera un poco y Arnold quedara más confundido que antes, por lo que cuestionara.

– Explica mejor ¿Qué hay en ese lugar que dices Varick? – insistió.

– De las veces que fui allá por lo que llegué a ver, hay algunas mesas y sillas, en un rincón encuentras algunos narguiles para fumar ¡Están bastante buenos! Aunque algunos son tramposos… cuidado. – dijo un poco divertido el pelirrojo.

Gerald y Erick pusieron unas expresiones apáticas, mientras que Arnold mostró una de incomodidad… no creía que fuera muy divertido andar en ese fumadero de tabacos extraños y de poca confianza, ni mucho menos cuando son más nocivos que el mismo cigarro común que se compraba en cualquier tienda. En ese momento Gerald dijo:

– Les apuesto a que Raynard estará instalado allí toda la noche fumando shisha o hookah o alguna de esas cosas raras que consume él. –

– ¡Jajajajajaja! – carcajearon Varick y Erick.

– ¡Ganarías esa apuesta Gerald! Seguro se queda colgado viendo auras por todos lados. – dijo chistosamente el pelirrojo.

– ¡Jajajajaja! – carcajearon Gerald y Erick.

Arnold permaneció curioso ante la situación sin causarle tanta gracia, aunque más que nada por no prestar tanta atención al chiste de sus compañeros, sino porque había algo que quedó colgado.

– Oye Varick – intentó llamar la atención del pelirrojo – ¿Y qué es lo otro que hay ahí? –

Mientras reían, escucharon la pregunta de Arnold por lo que los dos morenos se detuvieron y el pelirrojo por su parte se detuvo y respondió:

– ¡Oh cierto! Disculpa Arnold… – respondió con una sonrisa – Verás… lo otro que hay en particular ese lugar no es servicio de AlternWave como los narguiles… sino que está a disposición de sus visitantes. –

– ¿Y qué es? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

En ese momento Erick hace un comentario con una voz chistosa interrumpiendo para contestar:

– El Rincón del Amour~ – dijo burlonamente hasta nuevamente carcajear – ¡Jajajajaja! –

– ¡Jajajajajajaja! – carcajearon Gerald y Varick.

– Chicos… – dijo Arnold en un tono serio ya comenzando a cansarse de las carcajadas de sus amigos.

¡Parecían tres idiotas salidos de la Universidad de Tarados Internacionales!

– ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien Arnold! – dijo el pelirrojo intentando recomponerse.

Gerald y Erick poco a poco iban dejando de lado la risotada para prestar atención al rubio Cabeza de Balón que parecía ser el niño inocente de la mesa.

– En AlternWave aparte de las mesas con los narguiles, suelen instalarse las parejas para echarse unas cabalgatas en la llanura. – fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa algo perversa tan natural de él.

– ¡Jajajajajajaja! – carcajearon Erick y Gerald.

– ¡Cabalgatas en la llanura! ¡Viejo me matas! – exclamó Gerald muerto de risa.

Erick seguía riendo cuando entonces miró hacia Arnold y comenzó a carcajear más fuerte mientras lo señalaba.

– ¡Jajajajajajaja! –

No era para menos pues Arnold estaba mirando a Varick con las mejillas levemente rojas y un leve tic en el ojo por lo que había dicho, bien Arnold quizás no era tan inocente como parecía porque pareció entender la sucia metáfora del pelirrojo ególatra y piromaníaco.

En eso Gerald entre risas se volteó hacia Arnold que seguía un poco impactado por la respuesta anterior de Varick:

– Viejo lo que quiso decir Varick es que en ese lugar… –

– Entendí la idea Gerald… – interrumpió Arnold con un tono más serio saliendo de su sorpresa anteriormente, incluso sintiéndose un poco ofendido que parecía que lo tomaban de tonto.

– Sí Gerald – dijo Varick con seguridad – Es lógico que Arnold no es tan inocente como piensas. ¿Cierto Shortman? – preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante e incluso pícara – ¿Y ya has pensado a quién llevarás contigo a ese lugar? Se nota por tu mirada que te entra la curiosidad de estar ahí… –

Bien la pregunta definitivamente no la vio venir ni Arnold, ni Gerald, ni tampoco Erick, aunque era un poco esperado de que Varick viniera repentinamente con esos encaramientos extraños queriendo develar secretos oscuros por simplemente mirar a los ojos de quienes le rodean y tratar de hacer revelar a la luz sus deseos internos. ¿No les dije que era amigo de Brainy? Bueno ahí estaba la respuesta.

– Viejo, estamos hablando de Arnold, el chico más correcto de toda la escuela. – fue lo que dijo Gerald con total lógica – Él no haría eso. –

– Concuerdo con Gerald. – comentó Erick mientras bebía un poco de jugo – Creo que le pifiaste hermano. –

Pero Varick seguía mirando fijamente a Arnold con una sonrisa segura como queriendo extorsionarlo con la misma a que dijera lo que pensaba al respecto, que no era como lo decían los dos morenos… sino que era diferente.

– Ahm… no, no lo creo Varick… no es mi estilo. – dijo inocentemente el rubio.

– ¿Lo ves? – delató Gerald.

Pero Varick insistió muy astutamente:

– Entiendo que dudes, puede dar un poco de miedo al principio… digo, hacerlo en un lugar público con un montón de personas alrededor. – respondió divertido para luego ir haciendo énfasis en la situación fue describiendo más profundamente – ¡Pero imagínalo! Estar frente a tu compañera frente a buena música, y a ti te gusta mucho la música ¿verdad? –

– Pues sí. – respondió Arnold tranquilamente.

– Y mientras estás bailando con tu chica, los dos se divierten, se ríen, se cuentan cosas graciosas, comienzan a entrar más en confianza a cada momento, comparten algunas copitas juntos, se entonan un poco, hasta llegar a intercambiarse miradas, alientos y luego comparten algunos besos, chupetones, abrazos, manotazos. – iba contando con cierta diversión hasta luego mirar hacia Arnold – La cosa comienza a ponerse más candente hasta que luego piensan que puede ser una gran idea ir a ese rincón oscuro del AlternWave y probar una experiencia sexual… porque están en medio de un lugar lleno de personas, pero a la vez tienen el deseo de hacerlo. Esa mezcla… entre peligro y placer ¿no te parece genial Arnold? –

Un silencio incómodo invadió la sala cocina, dejando a los dos morenos con expresión algo ironizada y a Arnold ligeramente sorprendido.

– Qué… romántico Varick – dijo Gerald de manera sarcástica.

Aparte de pirómano ¡Calentón! ¡Y en todos los malditos sentidos!

– ¡Oye para mí lo es! ¡Y sobre todo intenso! – espetó el pelirrojo.

– Pero riesgoso… muy… – corrigió Erick.

– Y eso es lo mejor Keynes… lo peligroso es lo más emocionante – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Esto hizo que los dos morenos lo miraran con una expresión un tanto apática, pero Arnold se encontraba… muy pensativo, llevando su mirada hacia la mesa, esto hizo que Erick se volteara a ver a Arnold con total sorpresa y casi un shock.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo está pensando! – exclamó este sin poder creer lo que veía.

Gerald también se volteó para ver a su mejor amigo y luego volteó hacia Varick para decir.

– Bien hecho Lewis, corrompiste a mi mejor amigo. – fue lo que dijo este.

– Gerald… – dijo Arnold un tanto serio para que se detuviera y luego se volteó hacia Varick diciendo – A decir verdad entiendo el punto de Varick… y tiene sentido en cierta forma. –

– ¿Lo ves? – preguntó Varick emocionado de que Arnold le diera la razón. – ¿Entonces lo considerarás? –

Arnold se vio un poco nervioso ante esto, y suspiró para luego decir:

– Pues… siendo honesto no me llevaría a ese tipo de experiencia con cualquier persona… ni siquiera en una situación convencional y más segura… –

Fue lo que dijo el rubio un poco avergonzado con las mejillas rojas, hablar de esos asuntos a veces era un poco incómodo.

– ¡Oh claro! – dijo el pelirrojo ya más tranquilo – Eso ya es más complicado que simplemente proponértelo… pero si encuentras a la indicada lo considerarás ¿no Shortman? –

Había dicho Varick esta última pregunta con una pícara sonrisa y un guiño en el ojo. Arnold solo respondió con una leve sonrisa y encogida de hombros, haciendo que Erick y Gerald miraran con ligero asombro pero luego una sonrisa cómplice al Cabeza de Balón, que tan inocente no era…

– Lo consideraré… siempre y cuando pueda darse la situación y con la persona indicada que esté dispuesta a lo mismo. – dijo simplemente.

– Mi hermana no Shortman… – dijo Erick inmediatamente con un tono serio.

– ¡Secundo la moción de Erick! – exclamó Gerald.

– ¡Oye no pretendía eso! – exclamó Arnold desprevenido intentando no sonrojarse.

Varick miró la escena con una sonrisa divertida y alzando una ceja para luego decir.

– No quieres intentarlo con Molly, Arnold… luego lo lamentarás, sobre todo por lo que te dije respecto a Phoebe. – comentó Gerald.

– Sí Gerald, lo sé, y de hecho Molly no es precisamente la persona con la cual llevaría a una experiencia como esa. – dijo Arnold un poco avergonzado.

– Eso me deja más tranquilo ¡Por ti hermano! – exclamó Erick.

– Arnold debería elegir a una chica que sea capaz de llevarlo a la sensación de peligro y emoción que menciono… – comentó Varick intentando usar toda su sabiduría respecto al tema – Ya sabes… una chica con la que tengas una buena química… que corresponda a tus intenciones, a tus directas e indirectas… –

Arnold estaba pensando en alguna chica que pudiera generar eso con él pero fue cuando Erick mencionó ya más seriamente:

– Oigan… hablando de química… ¡No nos olvidemos que estamos aquí para estudiar! –

Esto alarmó a los jóvenes poniéndose más serios, incluso el maldito pelirrojo lo hizo.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tienes razón viejo! – exclamó este mismo tomando los apuntes – Será mejor que iniciemos.

– Me parece bien. – dijo Gerald.

Arnold asintió con la cabeza y así fueron iniciando con el repaso de ideas y conceptos para el examen del día siguiente, teniendo que pasar algunas horas allí estudiando arduamente. No podía negar que al rubio le hubiese gustado interrogar a Varick qué chica podría ser la que pudiese generarle tal sensación y experiencia… después de todo parecía ser muy observador y experimentado en ese asunto y hasta le había hecho descubrir algo de sí mismo que pensaba que había estado reprimido durante años.

Varick ignoró este hecho, pero era verdad que Arnold se moría de ganas por tener su primera vez con una persona especial, una a la cual él quisiera tanto como para compartir intimidad incluso en la más riesgosa situación… como podría ser un espacio público, a su edad… pero la mera idea de tener que pasar por aquella adrenalina arrasadora de ser o no descubiertos realmente le emocionaba muy, pero muy en el fondo… era obvio que a Arnold le creciera el alma de aventurero, y más en una experiencia tan importante como esa, era de considerarse… pero ¿Con quién haría algo así? Ante la inútil búsqueda solo podría pensar en resignarse y evitar que Varick siguiera hablando de tal asunto con tanta seriedad y decisión… por lo que para Arnold era mucho mejor concentrarse en el examen de Química que pensar en aquello que jamás iba a pasar ¿cierto?

En otro lado, se apreciaba la imagen de un lienzo pintado con tintes verdes, intervenido en pedazos de papel picado, de revistas e incluso algunos papeles escolares, así como algunas hojas vegetales estaba sobre una mesa secándose frente a Sid y Lila. Ambos se encontraban en la casa y habitación de la última mencionada con una ligera sonrisa. La misma había cambiado ligeramente teniendo algunas posesiones materiales aunque no demasiadas, realmente tampoco era que la situación económica de los Sawyer haya cambiado mucho con el tiempo.

– ¡Ha quedado muy bien! Muchas gracias Sid por haber venido a trabajar a mi casa con nuestro proyecto de Arte. – respondió la pelirroja.

– No hay de qué Lila, es lo que nos correspondía a ambos. – respondió el chico de la gorra verde mientras se iba limpiando con una toalla los restos de pintura de las manos.

– De verdad ha sido tan pero tan amable de tu parte. – dijo Lila en su habitual tono dulce.

Sid sonrió un poco nervioso con las mejillas levemente rojizas y entonces dijo medio cambiando de asunto:

– ¿Me lo llevo a casa o te lo quedas tú y lo llevas mañana a clase de Arte? –

– Bueno ahora que lo dices… – dijo Lila mirando hacia el proyecto terminado – …creo que mejor me lo quedo yo mientras se queda secando, sería riesgoso que te lo lleves a casa. –

– Sí tienes razón. –

Fue lo que Sid dijo mientras iba comenzando a guardar sus cosas dentro de su mochila, por lo que mientras Lila fue ordenando algunas cosas y entonces le dijo a Sid.

– A propósito Sid… ¿De casualidad mañana ves a Lindsay en alguna clase? –

– ¿Ah? – volteó el chico de la gorra y chaleco – Pues… no lo sé, no compartimos ninguna materia mañana ¿Por qué? – preguntó el chico de la alargada nariz.

– Bueno es que necesitaba dejarle una constancia de ausencia en el Club de Porristas… no te preocupes, intentaré buscarla mañana. – dijo la pelirroja un poco preocupada.

– Podrías verificar de buscarla en la clase de Geografía, sé que hoy se reunía con Harold, Eugene, Rhonda y Brainy para terminar con un trabajo grupal. –

– ¡Oh es una buena idea Sid! – exclamó Lila y sonrió – La buscaré en ese momento entonces. –

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual Sid se quedó contemplando a Lila mientras ordenaba las cosas de su habitación cuando entonces esta le miró directamente y antes que Lila preguntase qué le ocurría Sid ya había hablado.

– ¿Podrías luego contarme si se encuentra bien? No hemos hablado mucho luego de nuestra ruptura más que para cosas de la escuela. –

La pregunta sorprendió a Lila llegando a mirar a Sid con algo de curiosidad y le expresó:

– ¡Cielos Sid! No pensé que te siguiera preocupando Lindsay. –

Sid no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado pasándose una mano detrás del cuello nerviosamente.

– Bueno solo quiero saber si está bien… – fue todo lo que dijo.

– Eso es tan pero tan dulce de tu parte. – dijo Lila con una sonrisa pero luego la quitó para decirle un poco preocupada – Aunque ¿No has pensado en mejor acercarte tú a ella a hablarle? –

Sid demostró un gesto algo nervioso e inseguro de su parte, llegando a respirar con dificultad hasta dejar escapar un suspiro forzado a causa de la tensión que generaba la situación como los pensamientos que le invadían en su mente.

– Es que tengo la ligera sensación de que está molesta conmigo o algo… – fue lo que terminó diciendo.

– Vaya Sid… es una lástima, sobre todo porque ustedes se veían tan pero tan tiernos juntos. – dijo Lila con un poco de lástima y una leve sonrisa triste – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? Digo… si quieres contarme… –

Sid lo meditó un poco antes de darle una respuesta a Lila ¿Sería conveniente hablarlo? Nunca sabía qué tipo de criterio tenía Lila respecto a guardar secretos respecto a los sentimientos de otros… sobre todo luego de haber cambiado tanto durante los años… o eso parecía.

– No puedo decir mucho Lila, muchos malentendidos y a Lindsay no le gusta mucho que me junte con Raynard. – fue todo lo que pudo decir en ese instante.

– Oh claro… es fácil desconfiar en Raynard por lo de su problema de sustancias ¿verdad? – fue lo que expresó la pelirroja.

– Raynard no es mal chico, es sólo que es temperamental… tiene una forma diferente de ver las cosas. – defendió Sid.

– Supongo que puedo entenderlo. – dijo Lila un poco pensativa.

Un pequeño silencio invadió el lugar, dejando a Sid casi tan pensativo como Lila, haciendo que el chico de la nariz larga dijera algo en ese momento:

– Aún así, aún me lamento lo que pasó… Lindsay solía ser una buena novia. –

Fue lo que dijo él con un poco de desánimo, teniendo el gesto de consuelo por parte de Lila, que llevó una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Sí, ya recordaba bien cuando la parejita se había cruzado las primeras miradas, en el primer día que Lindsay llegó a la escuela, eran esas cosas de las cuales Sid no pudo olvidar ni un poco.

* * *

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

Parecía ser un día ordinario en la escuela, aunque estaban en medio del mes de Enero para el octavo grado. Allí mismo estaban todos los alumnos conocidos del curso, exceptuando por Arnold que se encontraba en San Lorenzo, y claramente habían ingresado de los nuevos alumnos se encontraban Milton y los mellizos Keynes.

Allí mismo se podían ver distintos grupos sociales, Molly con sus inseparables amigas Lila y Sheena, también se veía a su hermano Erick junto con Gerald y Eugene, el trío de Harold, Stinky y Sid alejados al fondo de los pupitres, Curly, Lorenzo y Brainy más alejados, el dúo de divas o sea Rhonda y Nadine, y por último Helga y Phoebe conversando.

Todo parecía muy fluido hasta que el sonido ambiental se fue disminuyendo en cuanto entró el señor Simmons que aún permanecería como docente hasta el noveno grado con el curso y al lado de la misma Lindsay, vistiendo unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones cortos color violeta y una blusa del mismo color, además de su rodete peinado. La misma se encontraba muy sonriente y confiada enfrentando a todo su curso, los cuales miraron todos fijamente hacia ella, porque claramente al señor Simmons no lo veía nadie.

– ¿Alumnos? Tengan muy buenos días, pues hoy es uno muy especial. Ha venido desde la localidad de Manhattan una nueva alumna que nos estará acompañando estos próximos meses y en los años entrantes. – fue lo que dijo este con una sonrisa para dirigir su mirada hacia Lindsay – Lindsay ¿Te gustaría presentarte ante tus compañeros? –

– Por supuesto que sí señor Simmons y desde ya muchas gracias por la pregunta. – fue lo que ella contestó dejando a unos cuantos de los pupitres bastante curiosos.

La chica de cabello castaño y rodete peinado se paró en frente y sin demostrar ni un poco de temor ni timidez, carraspeó apenas un poco para elevar su voz y comenzar una presentación frente a todo su curso.

– Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lindsay Huberman y soy judía, mi familia y yo vinimos desde Nueva York hasta aquí porque a mi padre le ha salido un trabajo como productor de espectáculos en Hilwood, mi mamá es bióloga y trabaja en el laboratorio de la ciudad. – hizo una breve pausa y luego dijo – Me gustan los colores violeta y lila, salir de compras, viajar por el mundo y… ¡ah los reptiles! ¡Me fascinan! En especial los anfibios. Espero que podamos llevarnos todos bien, será un placer poder conocerlos a todos ¡Gracias! –

Varios quedaron asombrados por la confianza que había demostrado la chica de presentarse ante todos sin siquiera mostrar ni una traba ni timidez al enfrentar a todo el curso con dicha presentación, de tal manera que dejó a varios asombrados, otros un tanto extrañados y desconcertados como Helga que no comprendía de dónde llegaba tal confianza, y otros más fascinados como Sid y claro, Rhonda, incluso el mismo señor Simmons estaba asombrado.

– ¡Eso fue magnífico Lindsay! ¡Y muy especial! – exclamó el docente con mucho gusto – Puedes elegir el lugar que quieras para sentarte. –

– Muchas gracias señor Simmons. – agradeció la castaña.

En ese mismo momento, fue cuando Rhonda, quien en aquellos momentos dejaba crecer su cabello un poco más teniéndolo hasta por debajo de los hombros, y vistiendo una blusa roja y unos pantalones negros, se puso de pie desde su pupitre y alzó un brazo para llamar la atención de Lindsay y aproximar un pupitre vacío cerca de ella y Nadine y decir

– ¡Es un placer conocerte Lindsay! Me llamo Rhonda y déjame decirte, que tu elección cromática de tu indumentaria es absolutamente acorde a tu apariencia querida, tienes muy buenos gustos, me encantaría que vengas y te sientes conmigo y Nadine. –

Nadine, quien tenía sus trenzas peinadas y un vestido color aguamarina, también mostró una sonrisa por esto viendo a la chica nueva, a la vez Lindsay también mostró una sonrisa amable y entusiasta de ver a alguien que se dispuso a ingresarla en su grupo y por lo que parecía ser, era la chica más popular del curso. ¡Bien logrado Lindsay!

– ¡Esa es una magnífica idea Rhonda! – exclamó Simmons.

– ¡Muchas gracias Rhonda! Será todo un placer. – dijo Lindsay con una sonrisa.

La chica castaña se fue aproximando hacia la diva Lloyd y la futura entomóloga sentándose en el lugar que le indicaron, dejándose ver algunos mirando a este hecho, Helga, con su vestido rosa y su moño sobre su cabeza, fue capaz de decirle a Phoebe un comentario respecto a esto.

– Ja… tenemos una más en el club de la princesita Lloyd. –

– Muy bien clase, saquen todos sus cuadernos que comenzaremos con Historia. – fue lo que dijo Simmons.

Algunos hicieron caso y otros directamente se tomaron un poco más de tiempo llegándose a ver a Rhonda conversando muy entusiasmadamente con la recién ingresada, a su vez viéndose al trío de Harold, Stinky y Sid observando directamente hacia la chica nueva que había llamado su atención.

– ¿No creen que es una chica muy linda? Me parece muy agradable también. – fue el comentario de Stinky.

– Además dijo que era judía, yo también soy judío… es un punto en común que tenemos. – fue lo que dijo Harold en ese momento con una sonrisa.

– A mí me agradó cuando dijo que le gustaban los reptiles, en especial los anfibios… debe gustarle las ranas entonces ¿verdad? – fue lo que dijo Sid.

Los tres chicos voltearon directamente a ver a Lindsay quien parecía estar preparando sus cuadernos y lápices mientras Rhonda conversaba con Nadine. Fue en ese momento cuando la chica de cabellos castaños se volteó hacia el trío de jóvenes con curiosidad, los cuales saludaron con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano, a lo cual ella hizo lo mismo de forma delicada mirando fijamente hacia ellos, o al menos uno de ellos. Precisamente este se percató de dicha mirada fija por lo que se sorprendió un poco aunque no pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que la chica de ropas violáceas se volteó hacia el pizarrón para copiar las cosas que escribía el señor Simmons en el mismo.

Sid por otra parte, sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que aquella mirada fue para él, llevándolo a tomar su cuaderno y hacer lo mismo que el resto de los alumnos. Jamás imaginó que luego de aquella anécdota tendrían algo más adelante.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Sí, claro que lo recordaba. Y precisamente todo ese suceso se le había pasado por la mente en un instante nada más, recordando todo lo que vino después de ello. La mejora de su relación con ella hasta ver que fluía la química entre ambos hasta formalizar relación por aquellos nueve meses, hasta que luego las cosas decayeron desde que Raynard formó parte de las amistades de Sid.

A pesar de todo ¿realmente era toda culpa de Raynard? Nada podía ser más mediocre que culpar a un tercero sobre la disolución de una relación, en gran parte el amigo de Raynard era Sid… probablemente la mayor culpa y descuido caían en él, ya que después de todo, ni Rhonda ni mucho menos Nadine intervinieron en la relación con tal de terminar en la disolución, si bien en un inicio pareció raro para la Lloyd, pero Lindsay había sido bastante explícita en comentar lo que le atraía del chico amante de las ranas.

– Si los dos aún se quieren como en aquellos tiempos, estoy segura que conversando bien y aclarando las cosas podrían regresar a estar como antes. –

Fue el comentario alentador de Lila, quien seguía allí con él ya casi alistándose para irse, pero a pesar de todo no querían dejar pasar por alto la conversación tan importante.

– Tienes razón… y si llegara a ocurrir Raynard no tiene por qué tener nada que ver con ello. – fue lo que dijo Sid con una sonrisa – Muchas gracias Lila. –

– No hay de qué Sid, me alegra haberte podido ayudar. – dijo dulcemente la pelirroja.

El chico de la nariz alargada sonrió a la pelirroja cuando entonces un tono de celular que parecía ser de punk rock antiguo de los años 70 estaba sonando del celular, siendo este por parte de Sid, por lo que lo levantó notando que se trataba de un mensaje.

– Hablando de Raynard… me dejó un mensaje. – dijo este.

– Supongo que quizás necesitaba hablar contigo. – dijo Lila ladeando la cabeza un tanto curiosa.

Sin embargo Sid no contestó de inmediato a Lila, pues se quedó leyendo el mensaje que provenía del germano, siendo esto un tanto sorpresivo para el chico de la gorra. Este ilustró una expresión de total asombro y hasta un poco de temor de sólo ver su celular.

– No puedo creerlo… –

– ¡Cielos Sid! ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Lila un poco preocupada y sorprendida.

– Parece que Helga finalmente aceptó salir con él mañana luego del horario de escuela. – contestó un poco incomodado volviendo su vista hacia el celular – Aunque solo será una salida temporal, nada de compromisos… – luego suspira y dice – …aunque sé que mañana estará insoportable contándomelo cuántas veces sea necesario. –

Lila al escuchar esto también se sorprendió, no por Raynard, sino por Helga, jamás imaginó que ella terminaría cediendo a las insistencias del chico alemán, aunque por supuesto no era asunto suyo y no debía involucrarse.

– Bueno debe estar muy feliz, por fin se le dio ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisita.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro, además es algo temporal… sinceramente no sé del por qué su obsesión con ella… pero allá él. –

Fue lo que terminó por decir Sid dejando escapar un suspiro algo forzado y rápidamente cambiar de tema.

– Bueno Lila, me voy retirando. –

– Claro, te acompaño hasta la puerta. – dijo amablemente la pelirroja.

Y así ambos emprendieron marcha saliendo de la habitación de la campesina.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó el día martes, segundo día de una semana pesada por lo que parecía, sobre todo ahora casi a unas semanas antes del fin del ciclo lectivo de clases, en esos lapsos donde estaban por pasar de curso. Allí mismo se llegaba a ver a Helga caminando bastante hastiada por el inicio de un día más de clases, y una pequeña entrada impresa en su mano, la misma parecía ser de aquella dichosa fiesta de la madrugada del sábado que iba a realizar el tercer año.

Se quedó meditando algunas cosas mientras iba camino por los pasillos de la preparatoria en busca de su casillero hasta que guardó la entrada en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y llegó a frente a su casillero. Accionó el código del mismo para irlo abriendo e ir metiendo y sacando los libros y materiales que iba a necesitar en el día, teniendo una clara expresión de falta de entusiasmo de permanecer allí cuando una voz masculina se hizo oír:

– ¿Qué onda Pataki? –

– Hola Lewis. – saludó sin demasiadas ganas y sin siquiera mirarlo al pelirrojo galante que permanecía cerca de ella.

Bueno ya era claro de que Varick jamás descuidaba sus relaciones y siempre se lo veía variando sus conversaciones con medio colegio, aunque no tuviese mucha química o no, el chico siempre parecía querer darse la oportunidad de congeniar con todos sin importar qué.

Allí estaba él con una clara sonrisa arrogante que siempre tenía marcada mirando fijamente a la rubia de coletas, a la cual le expresó divertidamente:

– Me enteré de tu cita con Raynard. – dijo un poco entre risas – ¿Qué pasó Pataki? ¿Tan rápido nos rendimos? –

En cuanto Helga escuchó lo primero dicho por el pelirrojo casi le da un tic en el ojo por lo que miró a este con total molestia y exclamó:

– ¡Primero! ¡No es una cita! ¡Es una tonta salida que le debo como favor! – dijo alzando un dedo y luego el segundo para expresar el segundo punto – ¡Segundo! ¿¡Quién fue el idiota que te dijo eso!? –

– Raynard está gritando en la entrada de la escuela que tienen una cita. – dijo Varick con una sonrisa divertida.

No fue más que momento para que Helga se diera una fuerte palmada al rostro arrepintiéndose enormemente de cumplirle el capricho a ese imbécil drogadicto. En ese momento se quita la mano del rostro cargando los libros en sus brazos cubriendo su pecho y dijo con molestia mientras da un portazo a la puerta del casillero.

– Bien, entonces apenas inicie nuestra salida comenzaré por arrancarle sus asquerosos piercings. –

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso estará bueno de ver! – carcajeó el pelirrojo.

– Te ofrezco la primera fila del espectáculo si quieres. – dijo irónicamente.

– ¡Jajajaja! –

Fue lo que Helga sin acompañar a la risa del pelirrojo, de hecho estaba pensando en marcharse cuando este se apoyó de un lado de uno de los casilleros llevando una pierna casi cruzada con la otra de la cual se apoyaba, una mano sobre el bolsillo de sus pantalones y con la otra apenas jugueteando con sus dedos en un acto pensativo terminó diciendo:

– Aunque es una lástima… porque Raynard no sabe cómo complacerte – dijo un tanto divertido hasta luego sonreír aún más divertido diciendo con arrogancia – Porque no sabe nada de ti, ni de tu precioso armario. –

Helga inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para casi abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo, pero sabía que eso era imposible, él era mucho más alto y corpulento que ella y sin mencionar de que conocía muy bien la defensa personal por su antiguo entrenamiento militar, por lo que solo se aproximó a él para taparle la boca forzadamente y gritarle en voz baja:

– ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no menciones eso aquí! – espetó la rubia con notable molestia.

Varick ahora con la boca tapada por la mano de Helga sólo pudo contener una risa, de cualquier manera nadie había escuchado y consideraba que la rubia muchas veces se ponía un tanto paranoica con la situación… sin embargo… como para no estarlo. ¿¡Cómo demonios es que Varick sabía lo de su armario!?

Todo había pasado en una tarde, en la casa de los Pataki…

* * *

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

Ahí estaban los dos, Varick y Helga en la entrada de la casa de la familia de esta última, ambos de pie y frente a Bob y Miriam, los cuales se notaban claramente más viejos, entre ellos Bob un tanto calvo y más arrugado, además de llevar ropa desteñida como suéteres de lana y pantalones de vestir, Miriam por su lado con el cabello atado con un rodete notándose un poco más canoso, unas pequeñas y visibles arrugas en el rostro y además un vestido verde desteñido.

Estaban los cuatro enfrentados, notándose a los dos adultos fijando los ojos en el pelirrojo, sobre todo Bob, este se veía un tanto contrariado por la inmensa estatura del chico, era aún más alto que él.

– ¡Olga! ¡Dime quién es este chico y qué hace en mi casa! – exclamó como siempre llamando a su hija menor por el nombre de la mayor.

– Por enésima vez papá, soy Helga, y él es Varick. – presentó la rubia mostrándose bastante fastidiada y luego se voltea hacia el pelirrojo – Mis papás Bob y Miriam, ya te hablé de ellos. –

– Un placer en conocerlos señor y señora Pataki. –

Saludó Varick de forma tranquila, aunque ambos adultos no lo miraban de la misma forma, en especial Bob.

– Sí, lo que sea, procura mantener distancia de mi hija mientras salgas con ella. – fue lo que dijo este en su tono demandante.

Helga no se esperó para nada eso y tuvo que hacer toda una maestría para no sonrojarse de vergüenza si no quería pasar momentos incómodos con Varick, aunque este se veía sonriente y tranquilo, hasta un tanto divertido por la amenaza de Bob, sin embargo no parecía notarse el querer desafiarlo aunque aquella sonrisa de él podría interpretarse de otro modo.

– ¡Papá no es mi novio! ¡Es un compañero de Literatura! Tenemos un trabajo que hacer ¿nos permites? – expresó fastidiosamente Helga y llevó una mano detrás de la espalda de Varick de forma de empujarlo hacia las escaleras – Y tú ve subiendo a mi habitación antes que se nos haga tarde ¡Vamos! –

Varick no se rehusó y sólo sonrió manteniéndose en silencio y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Helga le iba siguiendo, de tal forma que Bob y Miriam se quedaron mirando un poco dudosos, fue entonces cuando esta última dijo antes que los dos jóvenes se perdieran de sus vistas.

– Helga cariño, mantén la puerta de tu habitación abierta. –

Ante tal comentario Varick se llevó una mano sobre la boca para cubrir la risotada que quería dejar salir, acompañado de un notable gruñido por parte de Helga pues la situación era embarazosa y molesta, pero aparentemente a Varick ni le importaba, hasta parecía disfrutarlo de algún modo retorcido, hasta que Helga le recalcó esto.

– ¡Deja de reírte idiota! ¿Nunca pensaste que andando con esa sonrisa de _'me creo el mejor todo el tiempo'_ no le caiga bien a todo el mundo? ¡Compórtate! –

– ¡Oye! ¡Si me parece gracioso que reaccionen así! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué llore? – preguntó el chico un tanto divertido pero ironizando.

– ¡Quiero que quites esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes por un maldito momento! – reclamó la rubia mirándolo enfrentadamente.

– Aw ¡Vamos Helga! ¡Si a ti te agrada que sonría así! – dijo un tanto burlón y coqueto.

– ¡Te voy a…! –

– ¿Helga? –

Otra voz se había escuchado ahí, se llegó a ver a la misma Olga Pataki saliendo de su habitación ahí frente a Varick y Helga en los pasillos que dirigían a las demás habitaciones. La hermana mayor de los Pataki estaba utilizando un saco y una falda formal de tonos grisáceos, además de una camisa blanca y zapatos negros de tacón, aparte de llevar su cabello largo suelto hasta por la cintura.

La chica vio con curiosidad al pelirrojo que acompañaba en ese momento a su hermana menor y que parecía incluso muy confiado y coqueto con la chica, antes que pudiera decir algo este ya le estaba saludando.

– Hola, buenas tardes. – saludó cordialmente.

Helga por el contrario, molesta de verla ahí intentó ahorrar sus problemas rápidamente presentándolos.

– Varick, Olga, Olga, Varick – dijo girándose ante los dos hasta volver a voltear hacia Olga y decirle – ¡Es un compañero de Literatura! ¡Nada más! ¡Estamos apurados! ¡Adiós! –

Había dicho la rubia más joven mientras comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación ignorando completamente a Olga y esperando a que Varick le siguiera, con lo que este lo hizo mostrando una sonrisa cordial a la hermana mayor y decir.

– Con permiso. – dijo y sin más siguió a Helga, dejando a Olga sin poder mencionar nada.

En menos de lo esperado, Varick y Helga llegaron a la habitación de esta, donde se podía ver los mismos cachivaches que llevaba en la actualidad, pues el acontecimiento ocurrió hacía unos meses apenas.

– Por fin… – fue lo que dijo la rubia – Recuérdame la próxima vez ir a tu casa en caso que nos toque trabajar juntos ¿Quieres? Mi familia ya te vio como si fueras un delincuente suelto. –

Varick había entrado a la habitación de Helga teniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y mostrando una sonrisa tranquila mientras observaba los detalles de la habitación de la rubia.

– Ah descuida, siempre pasa… a decir verdad no es la primera vez que ocurre. – dijo en un tono tranquilo y luego sonrió divertido – Por cierto qué bonita es tu hermana. –

– ¡Sólo faltaba que dijeras eso! –

Fue lo que expresó Helga con total molestia y estrés, por un momento pensó en preguntarle por qué siempre desconfiaban de él en casas ajenas, desviando el tema de Olga totalmente, pero no era asunto suyo y además realmente no le importaba, con solo verle la cara cualquiera desconfiaría de él. En ese momento su mente fue hacia otro lado de darse cuenta de un detalle.

– ¡Rayos! Dejé mi mochila con los apuntes abajo. No tardo, iré a buscarla. – dijo mientras se iba alejando hacia la puerta hasta luego darse la vuelta y preguntarle – Por cierto… ¿Quieres algo de beber? –

– Si tienes café te agradezco. – dijo el pelirrojo volteándose a ella.

– Normalmente lo consume Miriam, pero tú eres mi invitado, así que allá ella. – mencionó un tanto divertida.

– Gracias Helga. – sonrió el pelirrojo.

Y dicho esto Helga desapareció de la vista de Varick, quien quedó sólo en la habitación y como él era bastante curioso primero echó su morral al suelo y comenzó a recorrer la habitación mirando absolutamente todas las posesiones de la rubia.

Helga había salido yendo escaleras abajo a buscar su mochila, estaba pensando en decirle a Varick que no se le ocurriera tocar nada de su habitación o lo mataría, pero entonces Olga llegó la interrumpirle.

– Hermanita be… –

– ¡Ahora no Olga! ¡Te dije que estábamos con prisa! – dijo rápidamente echando escaleras abajo para ir por su mochila, olvidándose de lo anterior.

– ¡Pero…! –

Y sin más Helga la pasó de largo ignorándola.

Mientras tanto Varick, se encontraba en la habitación de Helga echando una mirada a sus posesiones, como su computadora, su pequeña biblioteca de discos, equipo de música, detalles de decoración de su habitación, hasta incluso detrás de la computadora pareció descubrir unos curiosos lienzos que parecían ser de escrituras caligráficas, al notar esto sonrió de lado y luego se volvió hacia el centro de la habitación.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar, el mismo se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones por lo que lo abrió y decidió atenderlo llevándolo con una mano mientras con la otra se apoyó sobre la pared dejando caer su peso en aquella mano mientras mantenía una pierna flexionada y en punta de pie, notando un mensaje de texto por parte de una admiradora suya, por lo que ignoró completamente esto sin darle la menor importancia.

Lo que Varick no se había dado cuenta fue que no apoyó su mano sobre la pared, sino sobre una puerta que se había destrabado por el peso y fuerza que generó el pelirrojo al apoyarse. Al darse cuenta de esto, Varick se enderezó antes que pudiera caer y llegó a ver cómo aquella puerta se abría. El pelirrojo supuso que podría tratarse del armario de la rubia, sin embargo quitó dicha sospecha cuando notó la presencia de una vela encendida allí, por lo que alzó una ceja y sin siquiera esperar, ni pensarlo mucho llevó la palma de su mano para extender más la puerta y ver qué había detrás.

Si la vela le pareció curioso, entonces más aún de curioso fue lo que descubrió al ver todo lo que escondía ese armario. Sus cejas se alzaron mostrando una expresión completamente asombrada pero con una imperceptible sonrisa mientras contemplaba cada detalle de lo que veía allí, echando una rápida pero profunda mirada a todo, pues él era bastante observador y detallista… aunque la vista no le duró mucho más que eso pues…

¡BAM! Un golpe seco y directo hacia su cabeza se propagó a causa del fuerte impacto de la mochila por detrás de su cabeza, cayendo esta luego al suelo desparramando varios libros.

– ¡Auh! – exclamó adolorido el pelirrojo sobándose la cabeza echando su cabeza hacia abajo.

Helga que había aparecido por la puerta y visto todo, y echado la taza de café desparramada por el piso, aprovechó este mismo instante para primero cerrar de un portazo con una mano la puerta de su habitación y luego correr hacia la puerta del armario y cerrarla frente a Varick.

– ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DIABLOS HACES!? ¿¡QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE PODÍAS ANDAR HUSMEANDO EN MI ARMARIO!? – exclamó una muy furiosa Helga.

Varick se vio venir ese ataque de Helga, y no se quejaba por eso, sabía que se lo merecía y sabía por qué reaccionaba así, incluso sabía que disculparse le sería inútil por lo que terminó contestándole:

– ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿verdad? – preguntó un tanto divertido mientras se sobaba el golpe.

Helga lo fulminó con la mirada, pensando mil y un maneras de masacrarlo en ese momento, aunque antes de eso debía asegurarse de algo antes de ir con la artillería pesada.

– Tú no viste nada… – dijo en un tono serio.

Ante tal comentario Varick dibujó una sonrisa arrogante dando un paso hacia atrás y diciendo:

– ¡Te diré lo que vi! – expresó muy confiado y llevó una mano mostrando sus dedos y luego con la otra comenzó a tomarlos haciendo una enumeración – Shortman, Shortman, Shortman, Shortman, Shortman, Shortman y más Shortman –

El rostro de Helga connotaba entre terror e ira de escuchar ese último comentario por parte del ególatra y arrogante pelirrojo, no pudo decir nada más que emitir un quejido y un gruñido mientras comenzó a agitar un puño preparándolo para ir a azotarlo al rostro del chico.

– Envidio mucho a Arnold, cómo quisiera que una chica me hiciera todo ese homenaje. – dijo Varick con una sonrisa media mirando hacia la puerta del armario.

– ¡No te basta con toda la ración gratuita que la escuela entera le da a tu enorme ego! ¿cierto? – espetó Helga aún teniendo el puño casi listo para golpearlo.

Varick sonrió un poco por eso, pues en parte era un poco verdad, aún así expresó con mucha tranquilidad sin importar que lo iban a golpear.

– Tal vez, aunque en realidad lo decía porque me parece un gesto muy bello. – dijo volteándose hacia ella.

Helga estaba casi por golpearlo cuando entonces se detuvo en seco por un momento, pero al instante volvió a molestarse.

– ¡Sólo lo dices para que no te golpee! – exclamó ella.

– ¡No! ¡De verdad hablo en serio! – expresó él con mucha confianza – Es increíble la devoción y pasión que le dedicas a esto. Es una hermosa manera de demostrar el cómo lo admiras. – y dicho esto se volteó mirando hacia la puerta del armario – ¡Con razón Raynard está tan obsesionado contigo! ¡Y cuánta razón tiene! Debió haber detectado esto de ti en tu aura. –

Helga no pudo evitar bajar el puño y comenzar a sentir que el rostro se le estaba enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

– ¡C-cállate! ¡Sólo me estás diciendo esto para hacerme sentir mejor! – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

El desconcierto del pelirrojo no se hizo ocultar por lo que volteó hacia esta y le dijo:

– Helga, yo sé que es difícil tomarme en serio – dijo con una sonrisa un poco más tranquila – Pero es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo. –

– ¡De seguro piensas que soy una loca obsesionada y enferma! – exclamó intentando sonar muy defensiva – ¡Vamos ríete! –

Y fue cuando Varick dejó de sonreír, viéndose más una expresión atónita, algo no muy común de él, primero alzando una ceja y luego viendo fijamente hacia Helga por unos segundos. Se tomó un tiempo para respirar hondo y sonreírle más cálidamente para con una mano abrir el armario y dejarse ver toda la dedicación a Arnold que tenía Helga allí, desde su estatua y altar, las velas, los libros, los escritos, carteles, caligramas, o incluso pequeñas esculturas, entre más cosas que parecían haber allí dedicadas al Cabeza de Balón.

– Lo último que pensaría de ti Helga, es que estés enferma u obsesionada o incluso burlarme de ti. Digo… si así un cantante puede componer una canción para la persona que ama, o un pintor crear un lienzo de su persona amada o un escritor relatar sobre el dueño de su corazón, tú tienes tu forma de manifestarlo más personalmente para ti ¡Lo cual está bien! Porque cada uno elige si compartir su arte o no. – hizo una breve pausa para luego cerrar la puerta del armario pues sabía que a la rubia no le gustaría tenerlo abierto y a la vista tanto tiempo – Y más allá de lo inusual que pueda ser esto, Helga, hay muchas maneras de amar y la tuya es de verdad muy única e intensa… no se debe juzgar a nadie por la manera que tenga uno de mostrar sus afectos a la persona que ama. Yo con esas cosas no juego. – dijo ya más serio y comprometido al decir esto último, luego sonrió más cálidamente y dijo – Es bueno haber podido conocer a alguien como tú entre tanto prejuicio rondando por allí Helga. –

De sólo escuchar el tono de voz y la expresividad de las palabras del pelirrojo, fue suficiente para que Helga quitara su expresión hostil y quedara asombrada, y algo avergonzada por todo lo que le estaba diciendo, y más aún de por todo lo que le decía… tenía mucha razón, y de verdad Varick le estaba hablando en serio. Fue en ese momento cuando Helga pudo entender bien el por qué Varick parece jugar con los sentimientos de sus pretendientes… todos lo ven por su atractivo físico… y en cierta manera era bastante triste. Ser él no debía ser fácil.

No fue para menos que el pelirrojo le tomó las manos a Helga, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, principalmente por la sorpresa de aún no poder creer que existiera alguien que valorara aún más de lo que ella imaginaba su tendencia artística dedicada a Arnold. Si bien la Doctora Bliss le había dicho que ella era muy creativa y era forma de expresar sus intensos sentimientos, pero su compañero de clase le había dado una clara razón del por qué eso estaba bien. Helga miró directamente hacia el rostro de Varick mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin poder decir una sola palabra, cuando este dijo:

– Ten mi palabra de que no diré absolutamente nada de esto Helga. Arnold debe saberlo por ti nada más. Yo no me involucraré, pero tienes todo mi apoyo. ¿Sí? –

Helga apenas recapacitaba por todo lo que estaba pasando, ahí estaba frente a Varick con las manos tomadas y con las mejillas levemente rojas, viéndolo esperanzadora respondió bastante animada.

– Gracias Varick… en serio. –

No podía negar que se sentía muy extraña de estar así de cerca del pelirrojo, y más aún de que en aquella situación no habían sentimientos entremezclados entre ambos, porque algo era seguro… Helga tenía en claro sus sentimientos por Arnold, y Varick sólo sintió una fuerte empatía con ella, nada más ni nada menos.

Aunque esto no fue percibido así cuando entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió llegándose a ver a una Olga totalmente sorprendida notando a los dos chicos enfrentados y tomados de las manos. ¡Vaya incomodidad! ¡Y qué momento para aparecerse de la nada Olga! De luego de ello todo había sido bastante bochornoso para Helga.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Oh sí… ese sí que había sido un día bastante extraño e inusual, y a partir de ese acontecimiento es que Varick y Helga se confiaron aquel suceso… y de buena manera, Varick cumplió con su palabra y no dijo absolutamente nada a nadie, ni siquiera hizo mención de esto a las amigas de Helga, pues ni siquiera Phoebe sabía lo que había detrás de ese armario. Después de todo, Varick debía tener muchos secretos guardados con la gente, no sólo con Helga.

La rubia de coletas le quitó la mano de la boca al pelirrojo quien se mostró confiado y sonriente y así ambos terminaron marchando camino por los pasillos pues tenían que ir yendo a sus clases.

– De todos modos no puedes quejarte, he cumplido con mi palabra y lo seguiré haciendo. – dijo él muy seguro.

– Y de verdad te lo agradezco… sino ya estarías más que muerto ¡Jajaja! – respondió divertidamente.

– Ya te lo dije, con esas cosas no bromeo. – dijo muy confiado y sonriente.

Helga sonrió de lado de escuchar eso, sintiendo gusto, de verdad tuvo mucha suerte de que fuera Varick quien viera su armario… aunque luego de ese suceso ahora llevaba siempre consigo la llave que dirigía al mismo, pudiendo sólo entrar ella, aunque eso le daba la responsabilidad de tener que limpiar el armario, pero era mejor así.

– ¿Y vas a decirme de una vez por todas quién es la persona que dices que te gusta? – preguntó Helga muy de la nada – Yo te confié lo mío, tú puedes confiarme lo tuyo ¿sabes? –

Varick se vio venir esa pregunta y sonrió:

– Eso… nunca lo sabrás~ – dijo burlescamente.

Helga lo miró con expresión molesta.

– ¿¡Por qué tanto misterio Sherlock!? ¡¿Se puede saber?! – exclamó la rubia un tanto exaltada.

– Protección personal cariño. – dijo muy divertido.

– ¡Lewis me vuelves a decir cariño y te juro que me encargaré de partir tu cara hasta borrar esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes y despellejarte a ti y a tu gigantesco ego! – amenazó la rubia casi al borde de la ira.

– Pues vas a tener que trabajar mucho para hacerlo. – respondió chistosamente.

¡Hasta él mismo reconocía que era egocéntrico! Parecía mentira que ese fue el mismo chico que le había confiado guardar el secreto del armario de Helga e incluso defendido su postura y tendencias afectivas. Pero seguro el pelirrojo tenía buenos motivos para actuar como un imbécil frente a todos, él mismo lo dijo "protección personal".

– Espero que te vaya pésimo en ese examen de Química – expresó Helga con desprecio.

– Qué tierna. – respondió el otro chistosamente.

– No veo el momento de separarme de ti e ir a la clase de Filosofía con Rebe… – estaba diciendo cuando entonces recordó algo y se volteó hacia Varick – ¡Oye a todo esto! Seguro ya sé tu respuesta, pero quiero saber algo. –

Varick que iba caminando junto con Helga la miró con curiosidad alzando una ceja.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó.

– ¿Para ti lo prohibido es lo más excitante? –

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Apoyo la moción Pataki! – exclamó con entusiasmo el pelirrojo.

A Helga no le sorprendió tanto la respuesta afirmativa, de por sí ya se la esperaba sin embargo había algo más.

– Me lo esperaba de ti – dijo sin mucha sorpresa pero luego le preguntó – Aún así. ¿Por qué? –

Varick sonrió de lado tomándose unos segundos en contestar para formular una buena respuesta:

– Te diré el por qué… hacer lo prohibido es vivir en la contradicción, entre la tentación de hacerlo como la represión de no hacerlo, hace las cosas más intensas y la experiencia mucho más vivida y recordada. – fue lo que terminó por explicar el pelirrojo.

– Vaya Becka me dijo lo mismo… – respondió ella disimulando no demasiado interés.

Aunque nada de desinterés, por el contrario, esto dejó un tanto pensativa a Helga considerando la situación, en una experiencia ideal… parecía algo tentador, pero inseguro, después de todo era la sensación de lo prohibido, del peligro… si la idea era pasarlo bien, era mejor aún… sin embargo, la dejaba más pensativa y dudosa.

Varick notó el cómo Helga se quedó bastante pensativa entendiendo lo que pasaba… por un momento pensó en hacerle una broma y decirle que Arnold también se quedó pensativo cuando hablaron del tema, pero ya estaban llegando al cruce de pasillos donde tendrían que separarse.

– Bien, aquí nos separamos, nos vemos Lewis. –

– Saludos Pink Panther~. – se despidió este un tanto divertido.

Helga se volteó ante el pelirrojo y le enseñó el dedo del medio por llamarle por su identidad cibernética ¡Para colmo también había descubierto eso! ¡Maldito pelirrojo! Era mejor estar lejos de él a veces.

Helga fue acelerando el paso hacia el cruce de pasillos, permaneciendo cerca de los casilleros lo suficiente para poder doblar lo antes posible al pasillo cruzado, mientras que Varick tendría que seguir derecho y así finalmente separarse.

Sin embargo, tanta fue la prisa de la rubia, y grande fue su sorpresa que precisamente en el momento que iba a doblar por el pasillo alguien más estaba pasando frente a ella de tal manera de que al notar su presencia tuvo que detenerse forzadamente, casi a punto de tropezarse, pero por fortuna esto no pasó.

El impacto no se hizo esperar en cuanto vio frente a ella aquellos ojos profundos que conocía muy bien, además de poder haber sentido el aliento de él cerca del de ella, hasta podría jurar que sintió su pecho rozar por apenas con el de él. Su propio pecho acechó con una fuerte taquicardia, acompañada de la fuerte adrenalina que hacía enrojecer su rostro, por tan sólo darse cuenta de a quién tenía en frente.

– ¡A-Arnold! – exclamó esta sorpresivamente.

Arnold también se había sorprendido bastante por este encontronazo tan directo, llegando a sonrojarse por la cercanía tan inesperada en ese momento que no pudo hacer más que retroceder instintivamente y disculparse.

– L-lo siento Helga… –

Fue todo lo que pudo decir este muy contrariado hasta que la rubia ya le estaba atacando con sus clásicos insultos como en las épocas de primaria:

– ¡Fíjate por dónde vas melenudo! – fue lo que exclamó de tal forma que lo terminó empujando hasta tirarlo al suelo y salió rápidamente de allí casi corriendo, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Arnold por su parte, que había sido tirado por Helga, en cierta parte esperándose dicha reacción de parte de ella, aún seguía un poco sorprendido. Por un momento se volteó a ver a dónde había salido corriendo Helga pero no logró alcanzarla con la vista, y tras ello Varick llegó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y tomar sus libros, dejando a ambos chicos mirando hacia dónde marchó Helga…

Helga por su parte, muy avergonzada salió corriendo con el rostro ligeramente rojo. ¿¡Cómo podía ser que luego de esos pensamientos apareciera él ahí tan cerca!? Incluso aún… ¿Por qué repentinamente le rondaban esos pensamientos en su cabeza? No era como sus demás fantasías de amor correspondido, era otra cosa. ¿Necesidad adolescente? Quizás… y entre tanto esto, varias ideas comenzaron a invadir en la mente de la rubia.

* * *

Antes que nada, me disculpo previamente por no haber corregido la longitud de los párrafos en la primera actualización, luego de mucho tiempo ausente olvidé lo mal que distribuye los textos esta página complicando la legibilidad así que lo edité apenas me di cuenta. Tuve que dar enter a varios lugares donde no correspondía debido a eso. Fan fiction debería considerar aumentar el interlineado de las oraciones para hacer esto más fácil y legible.

Respecto al fic, las cosas van avanzando lentamente, sí, aunque no lo crean, en menos de lo que piensan se irán dando demasiado rápido, después de todo apenas hemos visto pequeños indicios y señales de este calor que se está generando.

Consideré apropiado ir explicando por medio de flashbacks algunos sucesos importantes que ocurrieron con algunos personajes, después de todo dará a explicar y profundizar aún más la trama e incluso hacer las cosas más enrolladas y no solo por esa mencionada fiesta que está por venirse, sino que también, ya vimos a algunos personajes introducirse en el núcleo del problema, como Molly o incluso Varick, interviniendo muy fuertemente en la situación sentimental de Helga pero sin introducirse necesariamente en ella. Aunque las cosas no parecen hacerse fácil, sobre todo por ese encuentro que tendrá con Raynard y esos choques y encuentros repentinos tan casuales que tiene con Arnold que la haga flaquear aún más… mientras Varick corrompe a todos mediante la tentación de lo efímero, aunque también demostrase un lado bastante maduro y confiable de su parte. Todo se va complicando más ¡Y esperen a ver el cómo se complican las cosas en el siguiente capítulo!

El próximo capítulo se titulará _**Oxidación**_ , el cual es un proceso previo en la combustión consolidada que genera efectos vacilantes y puede causar extinciones en la llama como también en otros casos llegar a estados degradantes. Suponiendo esto el próximo capítulo tendrá sensaciones vacilantes y no consolidadas. A contrario de estos dos primeros capítulos, el capítulo 3 contendrá un flashback que ocupará casi la mitad del mismo, y la situación estará centrada en uno o dos personajes prioritariamente.

La próxima semana estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo que por cierto ya lo tengo terminado, pero como ya saben prefiero adelantar el contenido para asegurar la actualización y la regularidad. Agradezco los reviews que han llegado, espero que siga contando con su seguimiento. ¡Muchos saludos!

 _ **Ground Spirit Minerva**_ _– Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	3. Oxidación

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett.**

Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo bastante feliz, me imagino que habrán visto el trailer que lanzaron hace dos días en la Comic Con, realmente se ve prometedor el relanzamiento. Por otro lado, estoy feliz porque me pedí franco en mi trabajo eventual de vacaciones de invierno porque hoy 23 de Julio, cumplo 30 años, así que estaré festejando este día.

Sin más, otro domingo presente, les voy publicando el tercer capítulo, esta vez como dije, se centrará en dos personajes, uno en particular sobre todo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Oxidación**

Enorme era la agitación en ese lugar, movimientos acá y allá, chicos aquí y chicas allá. Una derivada y acelerada variación de movimiento se presenciaba en los pasillos de la preparatoria, viéndose a varios grupos de alumnos ir trasladándose en los pocos diez minutos de descanso que habían para ir de una clase a otra antes que la campana sonara y diera a iniciar la siguiente clase, de estarse retrasando era una posible ausencia y por supuesto una desventaja para el nivel académico estudiantil.

Los pasos se iban oyendo por el impacto en el suelo mientras las siluetas de varias sombras se iban proyectando en el suelo. Dos chicas adolescentes iban juntas a la par en los pasillos de la preparatoria, allí mismo se encontraba una petisa Phoebe, junto con una chica apenas un poco más alta de ropajes oscuros y cabello blanco como la nieve, Melody Lockhorn iba acompañando a la oriental a lo que parecía ser su próxima clase de Geografía mientras las dos cargaban sus libros y una entrada para la susodicha fiesta del AlternWave que iba a venir en ese fin de semana.

– No entiendo por qué me invitaron… – dijo Melody sintiéndose bastante insegura.

Phoebe la observó un poco atónita pero de todos modos tranquila y le terminó contestando:

– Porque eres de la escuela, además fue Patty quien te entregó la invitación, y tú te llevas bien con ella ¿no? Es lógico que quiere que vayas. –

– ¿Pero qué voy a hacer estando ahí? – preguntó la albina muy temerosa volteando hacia Phoebe y luego miró hacia la entrada – Me dan un poco de miedo esos lugares ¿es verdad que hay muchas personas teniendo sexo ahí? –

Phoebe se tomó unos segundos para contestar eso, Melody no era precisamente la chica más segura, sino todo lo contrario, siempre parecía tener miedo a todo lo que le rodeaba, tal vez a su propia sombra… después de todo era una chica que le dificultaba salir a la luz del día por su problema genético.

– Sí pero no es que vayan a llevarte ahí ni nada así. Además no estarás sola, siempre que pase algo podrás estar conmigo, Helga y Rebecca, sobre todo con esta última que siempre te cuida tanto. – fue lo que dijo Phoebe para intentar animarla.

– Ustedes tres son tan buenas conmigo que no lo merezco… – dijo muy avergonzada.

Phoebe llevó una mano por detrás de la espalda de Melody para darle unas suaves palmadas en signo de apoyo y cariño, luego acaricio un poco esta para tranquilizarla un poco más y decirle:

– Claro que lo mereces, y también mereces divertirte ¡Vamos! Lo vamos a pasar bien entre las cuatro ¿sí? –

Melody sonrió un poco mirando hacia Phoebe pero luego la sonrisa se le borró.

– ¿Pero y Gerald? ¿No te quedarás con él? – preguntó preocupada.

– No tengo que estar siempre con Gerald todo el rato. Digo, también tengo a mis amigas y él tiene a sus amigos. Ya se lo dije también a Helga, mi relación no va a terminar con mis amistades. –

Ante el comentario de Phoebe, Melody se sorprendió un poco y sonrió hasta que se escuchó una voz masculina muy conocida que la sorprendió.

– Me parece muy bien, amor. –

Phoebe reconoció la voz de su novio que llegó justo frente a las dos chicas junto con Arnold, aparentemente también salían de una clase los dos juntos. Melody por su parte casi se asusta de escuchar la voz de Gerald, y en cuanto vio que no venía solo quedó un tanto tiesa.

– Yo tampoco quisiera que pierdas tus amistades por mí. – dijo Gerald un tanto cariñoso.

Gerald se encorvó para recibir a su novia con un suave beso a los labios el cual fue correspondido de manera tierna. Arnold sonrió de presenciar la escena, mientras que Melody al notar al rubio agachó un poco la cabeza abrazando más sus libros y sonrojándose notablemente, buscando ocultar su rostro lo mejor posible.

Al haber disuelto el beso, Phoebe volvió a su postura normal al igual que Gerald y fue cuando esta preguntó mirando a los dos jóvenes:

– ¿Qué tal el examen de Química? – preguntó curiosamente.

– ¡Ah! ¡Nos fue muy bien por fortuna! – dijo Gerald con una sonrisa – De verdad sirvió de mucho estudiar juntos el día anterior, teníamos todo más fresco en nuestras memorias. –

– Me alegro mucho por ustedes ¿A ti también te fue bien Arnold? – preguntó Phoebe.

Arnold estaba mirando disimuladamente a Melody, no parecía verse muy bien, aunque bien sabía lo introvertida que era ella, en especial cuando estaba él presente, pensó de todos modos hablarle o decirle algo cuando Phoebe le hizo aquella pregunta a lo cual contestó:

– Ah sí, también me fue bien afortunadamente. – sonrió el Cabeza de Balón.

Pero al instante el rubio se había volteado hacia la albina, la cual parecía no querer siquiera devolverle la mirada a Arnold. La situación era un poco recurrente, Gerald y Phoebe quedaron conversando entre los dos, aparentemente arreglando planes para el fin de semana en la fiesta organizada por el tercer año, por lo que Arnold ignoró completamente la conversación de estos fijándose principalmente en la albina.

– Hola Melody ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

La albina casi más pega un sobresalto en cuanto escuchó la voz del rubio Cabeza de Balón mencionar su nombre, pero solo se puso más roja de lo que estaba antes y alzó la cabeza hacia él estando bastante roja y pidiendo a gritos en su mente de que no le preguntara por su sonrojo.

– ¡S-s-sí! Estoy bien gr-gracias ¿y tú? – preguntó haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Bien, gracias también. – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

No era la primera vez que este tipo de conversaciones se daban entre los dos, por lo que Arnold sabía que había cosas que mejor no preguntar, se daba cuenta de lo tímida y sensible que era Melody y lo que menos quería era avergonzarla más o incluso ponerla más nerviosa, además las ocasiones que había llegado a eso sufrió las amenazas de Rebecca de que más le valiera que no la lastimara, hasta Helga también lo había amenazado por lo mismo algunas veces, sin embargo las amenazas eran inútiles con Arnold, él jamás buscaría dañar a nadie, si llegaba a hacerlo era sin intención.

Un silencio incómodo se dio entre los dos, Melody no supo qué decir en ese momento pues parecía ponerse más nerviosa, y Arnold para seguir la conversación vio la entrada que tenía en la mano la albina así que le dijo:

– ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de tercer año? –

– ¿Hah? – preguntó sorprendida y luego hacia la entrada de su mano y luego alzó su rostro hacia Arnold – S-sí… eso creo… –

– ¿Por qué no vas? ¿Acaso tu padre no te deja? – preguntó Arnold un poco preocupado.

– N-no… no es que no me vaya a dejar… es sólo que no sé si quiero ir. – dijo avergonzada mirando hacia un costado evadiendo la mirada de Arnold.

Arnold ladeó un poco la cabeza mirando hacia la albina y como siempre él era tan insistente y denso que entonces ahondó más en el asunto interrogando:

– ¿Acaso no te gusta la música que pasan ahí? –

– No, no es eso. – dijo volteándose hacia él de nuevo, apenas notándosele el rostro un poco más rojo – Es que no sé ni cómo voy a estar en ese lugar… lleno de personas… tengo un poco de miedo. –

– No tienes que tener miedo, es un lugar donde podrás divertirte, estarás con tus amigas, y por supuesto yo también te puedo acompañar. – sonrió amigablemente.

Ante tal idea Melody sonrió sin poder disimularlo un poco.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó alegremente.

Arnold asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo aparte porque parecía que Melody ya se sentía un poco más feliz y más segura, y eso le agradaba a él, sabía lo cuán aislada y molestada era ella en la escuela, muchos no le daban el cariño y seguridad que se merecía.

– Hasta podríamos bailar juntos ¿qué dices? – propuso el chico.

Melody no se esperó dicha proposición, su rostro enrojeció más y el corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuertemente e inevitablemente escondió su rostro detrás de los libros toda avergonzada, haciendo que Arnold se sorprendiera un poco por esa reacción, pero pareciéndole muy tierna en el fondo. Melody escondía una radiante sonrisa de felicidad que no quería que Arnold la notase por lo que se escondía detrás de los libros y dijo muy tímidamente intentando disimular su alegría:

– N-no soy muy buena para bailar. – fue lo que dijo esta muy acongojada.

– No te preocupes, yo te enseño. – dijo despreocupadamente Arnold – Es fácil. –

A Melody se le escapó una risita extasiada y asomó cuidadosamente por el borde de los libros al Cabeza de Balón, quien le estaba mirando amigablemente, lo que hacía que Melody se alegrara y sonrojara un poco más.

– Espero que el sábado llegue pronto entonces jeje… –

Había dicho cuando entonces se sorprendió y se volvió a esconder entre sus libros por haberse delatado tan obvia e ingenuamente de esa manera frente a Arnold ¡Pero qué tonta!

– ¡Digo…! ¡Digo! – exclamó esta muy avergonzada – Gracias por el gesto Arnold… eres muy amable… –

Fue bastante dulce el tono de Melody que se llegó a escuchar por los pasillos de la escuela, donde a la vuelta se veía otra fila de casilleros, donde estaba una chica rubia de coletas apoyando su espalda sobre los mismos, cruzada de brazos, llevando la planta de un pie sobre el casillero y la otra apoyada sobre el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada en una sensación entre angustia y frustración. Helga estaba ahí escondida escuchando todo lo que Arnold había hablado con Melody, llegándose a ver la angustia de ella por dicha interacción, y a pocos metros se veía el rostro ladeado de Rebecca apoyando un costado de su cabeza sobre uno de los casilleros mientras estaba echada y apoyada a un costado de estos, mirando fijamente hacia Helga, ella también había estado escuchando la conversación del Cabeza de Balón y la albina, pero más que nada mirando la expresión de angustia reprimida de Helga.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? – preguntó Rebecca mientras mantenía aquella posición.

Helga no contestó al instante, solo frunció los párpados cerrándolos forzadamente y volteó su cabeza al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su amiga y terminara diciendo:

– Sí… es lo que debo hacer… Melody lo merece más que yo. – dijo en un tono claramente angustiado.

Rebecca torció la boca levemente, sin convencerse de esa respuesta e insiste:

– Pero tú no mereces esto que te está pasando… tú llevas enamorada de él desde preescolar, Melody apenas lo hizo este mismo año. –

Helga suspiró forzadamente y volvió a agachar su cabeza abriendo ahora los ojos y demostrando aquella mirada llena de frustración y derrota.

– Dejé pasar mucho tiempo… ahora es oportunidad de Melody… –

– Helga… – dijo Rebecca en un tono serio – De verdad me sorprende viniendo de ti… –

Rebecca no estaba muy de acuerdo con la postura de Helga, y era curioso aún cuando ella siempre estaba protegiendo a la albina, pero Helga no era tonta, sabía que a Rebecca le gustaba Melody, después de todo, anteriormente Rebecca había demostrado interés por una chica de su curso, la cual la rechazó amablemente, tras eso su amistad con Melody fue creciendo más… no sería raro que ahora la sobrina de la doctora Bliss estuviese interesada en la albina.

– Puede que Melody no sepa cómo dirigírsele a Arnold, pero algo es seguro, ella no lo va a lastimar como lo han hecho esas insulsas que salieron con él – fue lo que dijo la rubia para tratar de tomar consciencia de lo que hacía era lo correcto.

– Helga tú tampoco lo harías… eres una gran persona. – dijo Rebecca sintiéndose decepcionada.

– ¿Bromeas? – preguntó la rubia notándose bastante molesta consigo misma – ¡Yo le he hecho las peores cosas que podría haberle hecho cualquier persona! Lo he insultado, abusado, molestado y acosado de la peor forma. Melody en cambio jamás se le ha dirigido a Arnold de esa manera. –

– ¡Pero Helga! ¡Tú no hacías eso con la intensión de lastimarlo! ¡Sino porque no sabías cómo demostrarle tus afectos sin que te rechazara! – exclamó la chica de ropas alternativas.

Helga suspiró hastiada una vez más y se volteó un tanto molesta hacia Rebecca para decirle:

– Y Melody en definitiva lo está haciendo mucho mejor que yo… –

Fue lo que dijo haciendo que Rebecca se cruzara de brazos y mirara a Helga aún más decepcionada que antes. De allí la rubia se volteó hacia la chica alternativa y le dijera:

– Tú sabes muy bien el por qué estoy haciendo esto por ella… –

Rebecca bajó su cabeza haciendo una mueca con los labios en seña de afirmación… claro que lo sabía… y no solo era el buen trato de Melody a Arnold en contra del que le dio Helga, o el hecho de que Melody también era buena chica o haya aparecido en mejor momento para Arnold. Había otra cosa… que carcomía bastante la consciencia de Helga, y era eso a lo cual Rebecca no le agradara la decisión repentinamente tomada por la rubia…

* * *

 ** _Inicio Flashback_**

Inicio de clases en la preparatoria, primer miércoles de la semana de clases en el año anterior a la actualidad. Helga se encontraba revisando sus horarios en un papel sabiendo que debía ir a la clase de Literatura, la única materia que valía la pena y por la cual probablemente pasaría el resto de su vida en la escuela, aunque parecía que Phoebe no iba a estar con ella, así que sería cuestión de disfrutarla ella sola… o eso pensó.

No fue para menos cuando estaba por entrar al aula y terminó chocándose de un lado con alguien más, casi haciendo que se tropiece y tirara sus cosas.

– ¡Fíjate por dónde vas zopen…! –

Fue lo que exclamó hasta ver a cierto rubio Cabeza de Balón haberse chocado con ella, aparentemente ambos iban a entrar a la misma aula y compartir la clase de Literatura.

– Lo siento Helga… – se disculpó como siempre muy amable.

– ¡Criminal! ¡Vamos a estar juntos en la clase de Literatura! – maldijo la rubia de coletas y pasó de largo a Arnold entrando al aula – ¡Lo último que me faltaba! –

Un suspiro forzado y cansado se escuchó por parte de Arnold, sobre todo porque él también parecía estar solo, Gerald no le acompañaba en ese momento ni tampoco alguno de sus amigos. Helga por otro lado y por supuesto, entró al aula dándole la espalda a Arnold y sonriendo soñadoramente de que su materia preferida la estaría cursando con su amado ¡No podía ser mejor! ¡Todas sus composiciones literarias estarían dedicadas en secreto a él y nada más que a él!

Helga se aproximó a ocupar uno de los pupitres mientras el aula se iba llenando de varios alumnos del primero de preparatoria, que claramente eran muchos no por nada los horarios iban rotando para cada uno, ella había ocupado uno cerca de los pupitres de más atrás pero no tanto, quería estar lo suficientemente cerca de Arnold pero tampoco tanto. Arnold también fue a ocupar su pupitre ocupando unos más delante del que ocupaba Helga.

Ella lo miraba soñadoramente desde atrás hasta monologar para sí misma en un suspiro lleno de ilusión y alegría:

– ¡Ay Arnold! ¡Es el destino! ¡Tú y yo juntos en Literatura! – dijo mientras llevaba una mano en su pecho sosteniendo su corazón – La perfecta oportunidad para poder demostrarte lo que siento por ti en estas horrendas paredes que nos retiene nuestra escuela. ¡La mejor chance para poder disfrutar de tu compañía y de este espantoso lugar! – mencionó ya con más entusiasmo para luego decir mucho más confiada – Y lo mejor es que ni Phoebe ni Geraldo ni nadie podrá interponerse entre los dos. ¡Esto va a ser genial! –

Helga estaba realmente muy entusiasmada, tenía un buen presentimiento, probablemente generaría un plan de cómo impresionar al Cabeza de Balón en su asignatura más predilecta o incluso poder disfrutarla mejor y hasta acercarse más a Arnold a través de su potencial. Todo parecía estar yendo bastante bien en la mente de la rubia cuando entonces una mujer adulta de cabello castaño y ropajes azules, se veía un poco mayor pero igual era un tanto más joven de lo que aparentaba. Fue en ese momento que el bullicio del aula se fue disminuyendo haciendo que Helga borrara su sonrisa manipuladora y estratégica mirando directamente hacia la profesora con la cual tendría que tratar este año para que no la delatara de ser una poetisa.

– Muy buenos días alumnos. – saludó esta formalmente – Mi nombre es Amanda Santiago, y seré su profesora de Literatura por todo lo que resta de este ciclo escolar para ustedes. –

Mientras la mujer iba anotando su nombre y apellido en el pizarrón, lo mismo fueron haciendo los demás alumnos, incluso Helga quien se encontraba con una expresión algo aburrida. Una vez que la profesora Santiago se dio la vuelta dijo:

– Antes de iniciar la clase, quiero introducir a dos nuevos alumnos que formarán parte de nuestro curso por este año. – dijo y se volteó hacia la puerta del aula donde parecían estar los susodichos alumnos nuevos – Pasen por favor chicos. –

Tanto Helga como Arnold prestaron atención a las personas que fueron entrando al aula… lo irónico era la enorme antítesis que dejaban aquellos dos porque parecían salir de dos mundos totalmente diferentes. Primero se llegó a ver a un chico alto de cabellera rojiza y ropajes negros, además de una confiada sonrisa y una curiosa cicatriz atravesada en su ojo derecho… parecía ser un chico muy confiado y atractivo, incluso varios alumnos del aula parecían hacer varios comentarios sobre él, e incluso de la persona que le acompañaba. La segunda persona que acompañaba al pelirrojo era una chica que no tenía para nada la buena imagen del otro, era mucho más petisa, de piel blanca, cabello blanco como la nieve, unos impresionantes ojos rojos y ropa exclusivamente de color negra.

Arnold se quedó bastante curioso de ver a ambos lo cuán diferentes eran, sobre todo la albina, llamaba mucho la atención, aunque el pelirrojo también lo hacía. La impresión de Helga, fue un tanto similar, se había quedado mirando más a la albina que al pelirrojo pues parecía verse demasiado confiado y ególatra, la otra por el contrario se veía atemorizada e intimidada… había algo que se le hacía familiar en esa chica.

– Chicos, les presento a Varick Lewis y Melody Lockhorn. – prosiguió la profesora Santiago.

Varick dibujó una sonrisa segura, intentando de alguna manera simpatizar con el entorno, y bien que lo hacía. Melody al contrario agachaba más la cabeza sintiéndose realmente presionada al ser mencionada frente a todos así con todas las miradas sobre ella, esperaba internamente a que Varick absorbiera a todas estas.

– ¡Un placer! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo Melody no pudo decir nada similar y sólo quería que pudiera sentarse y la clase iniciara pronto para pasar por desapercibida.

En ese momento un grupo de chicas que se encontraba a un costado intentaron llamar la atención del pelirrojo alzando sus brazos y una de ellas dijo:

– Varick, puedes venir a sentarte aquí con nosotras si quieres. –

Varick notó esto y sonrió complacido para decirle:

– Gracias son muy amables… –

Varick se había volteado para hablarle a Melody de algo aparentemente pero la albina se adelantó a decirle:

– No te preocupes por mí, yo iré a sentarme a ese pupitre vacío. – dijo señalando precisamente a uno que se encontraba a lo lejos.

– ¿Segura? – preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto dudoso.

– Sí. – respondió la albina con una sonrisa y se retiró antes que el pelirrojo se moviera.

Helga observó esto pensando en lo extraños que eran esos dos chicos nuevos, tan diferentes y tan llamativos por su lado, miró hacia donde Arnold que también estaba observando los detalles de la escena sin expresar mucho a partir de su rostro.

Melody ocupó aquel pupitre vacío y aquellos que estaban cerca de ella la miraban con gestos extraños, siendo esto para Melody un poco recurrente. Varick por otra parte fue hacia donde le ofrecieron asiento, claramente unas pretendientes de último momento… era irónico lo tan opuestos que se veían ambos jóvenes.

En cuanto los dos alumnos nuevos se sentaron fue momento de la profesora Santiago de poder hablar ante la clase:

– Muy bien, ahora para inicio de esta jornada realizaremos una actividad introductoria. – fue lo que mencionó haciendo que Helga volviera su mirada a la docente – Quiero que hagan una composición literaria que quieran, puede ser un poema, un cuento, un monólogo, lo que ustedes gusten y me lo entregan a mi escritorio, no olviden ponerles sus nombres. Tienen media hora. –

Hecho esto la profesora Santiago se fue a sentar a su escritorio de maestra y revisar libretas y firmar algunos papeles, mientras varios alumnos iban sacando sus hojas y empezando a pensar en qué escribir como obra literaria. Helga muy confiadamente pensando que el ejercicio era muy fácil sacó una hoja y una pluma y echó una mirada a su musa inspiradora, es decir a su amado Arnold, que siempre era la fuente de su potencial artístico literario para luego sonreír luego de una idea y comenzar a escribir.

Normalmente Helga no se tomaba demasiado tiempo para escribir uno de sus magníficos poemas, sin embargo aprovechó el tiempo que le dejó la profesora para perfeccionarlo o corregir alguna línea o palabra que no le convenciera, no sería extraño que con el tiempo se haya vuelto más perfeccionista.

Una vez que terminó y quedó satisfecha firmó la hoja y puso además una gran aclaración de firma anónima para que la profesora entendiese que prefería que no revelara su nombre ante el aula si se le ocurría leerlo frente a todos. Hecho esto se puso de pie llevando la hoja lo mejor y escondida posible de cualquiera que pudiera verla y se la entregó a la profesora Santiago.

– Oh muchas gracias. – dijo esta complacida hasta notar la hoja firmada en anónimo tomándose unos segundos en repararlo para luego volverse hacia Helga y decirle – No habrá problema querida, siéntate. –

– Gracias. – respondió Helga en un tono más tranquilo y fue camino hacia su pupitre.

Helga no se dio cuenta que justo en ese momento Arnold la había estado mirando tanto a ella como a la profesora Santiago, aparentemente había una aclaración de algo. Pensó que no era importante y siguió con su tarea.

Por otro lado, la rubia de coletas se volvió a su lugar, quedando un tiempo libre para dibujar o escribir cualquier cosa referida a Arnold mientras todos seguían en sus composiciones, realmente no prestó atención a nadie ni en qué momento la profesora Santiago ya tenía las tareas de todos en sus manos hasta que llamó la atención de todos.

– Muy bien clase, he leído sus composiciones. –

Fue lo que había dicho logrando que Helga mirara hacia la profesora que parecía tener consigo una hoja.

– Y estoy satisfecha con su elaboración. Creo que ha sido un buen ejercicio para conocerlos un poco mejor. – dijo esta muy complacida cuando luego volteó a mirar hacia la hoja que tenía en sus manos – Voy a leerles ante todos un poema que me fue entregado… no puedo decirles de quién es porque está firmado como anónimo, pero estoy segura que les gustará tanto como a mí. –

Helga sonrió de lado, con el tiempo había ganado un poco más de confianza en sí misma respecto a su potencial literario… anteriormente cuando tomaba clases con el señor Simmons no podía soportar que él leyera sus poemas a la clase porque le apenaba, ahora por el contrario se enorgullecía de ellos por complacer a sus docentes… bueno no era raro que Helga ahora tuviese la avaricia de querer impresionar a los profesores de Literatura, si pasa tanto tiempo al lado de Phoebe quien siempre quiere ser la mejor en todas las materias posibles. Aún así por su reputación intachable, siempre aparentaba como que eso realmente no le importaba, pero sí el importaba en el fondo.

Los demás alumnos fueron escuchando atentamente las palabras de la profesora Santiago, que fueron recitando aquel poema mencionado y escrito por el anónimo:

 ** _A cada espera de mis días, llevo cargando el suspiro de mis penas por no poder acercarme a ti, por no poderte demostrarte lo que soy, lo que fui y lo que seré por ti. Tu sonrisa que me encandila, tus ojos que me oscilan, tu respiración que me adormece; todos ellos son como un martirio de placeres prohibidos sometiéndome a la condena eterna de amarte por siempre sin poder ser correspondido. Tu alma resplandeciente, responsable de mi único pecado, el de la ingenuidad de que por fin seas para mí._**

Fue lo que había terminado por leer la profesora Amanda Santiago, generando reacciones en algunos alumnos, incluso en los nuevos, Varick por su parte mostró cierto asombro pensando en quién pudo haber escrito ello, Melody por otra parte parecía un tanto asombrada pero no pareció expresar mucho más que su recurrente temor.

Pero a Helga no le importaba la reacción de sus compañeros o de los nuevos alumnos, más bien estaba mirando a Arnold desde su pupitre, pues este parecía atento, aunque había algo familiar en esta situación… ¿Acaso siempre había alguien que no tenía la voluntad suficiente para decir de quién son sus poemas? Aunque había algo diferente a esas épocas…

Es obvio, Helga había cambiado algunas cosas al momento de escribir, previamente hablaba de rasgos visuales pertenecientes a Arnold tales como referencias de él como el color de su cabello o la forma de este, o incluso la referencia de su cabeza. Si bien cuando era niña esas cosas eran más fácil de eludir por sus compañeros, pero ahora de adolescentes es obvio que no son tan tontos como para no darse cuenta de que ello estaba dirigido a Arnold, y no era precisamente la impresión que quería dejar en la clase, si querían lucir su trabajo iba a tener que tomar algunas limitaciones… y bien las había hecho, incluso dejando a ocultar su género en el momento que fue escrito el "ser correspondido", de esa manera muchos no comenzarían a sospechar que fue una chica quien escribió dicha obra. ¡Era el plan perfecto! Helga estaba muy confiada con su obra, sonriendo con cierta arrogancia por esto, la mayoría de las veces siempre era ella la elegida en ser leídas en clase, y este tipo de situaciones le eran bastante recurrentes en las clases de Literatura, como dije antes, ella al igual que Phoebe buscaba ser la mejor en lo que le gustaba hacer.

– Personalmente me quedé maravillada con esta composición, mis felicitaciones al dueño de esta obra. – dijo la profesora Santiago.

– _Muchas gracias~_ – fue lo que canturreó Helga dentro de su cabeza dibujando una sonrisa arrogante.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en donde la rubia parecía que estaba por distraerse en su cuaderno cuando entonces la profesora Santiago sacó otra hoja y dijo:

– Ahora quiero leerles otro poema por parte de esta clase, tampoco puedo decirles de quién es porque ha preferido mantenerse en anónimo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Varios alumnos pusieron expresión de desconcierto ante que el autor era anónimo por lo que emitieron algunos murmullos.

Por otro lado, Helga no se lo esperó para nada y borró abruptamente su sonrisa al haber escuchado el comentario de la profesora Santiago.

– ¿¡Quién en sobre la faz de la Tierra se atreve a competir conmigo en obras literarias!? – preguntó en voz baja para sí misma muy molesta mirando a absolutamente todos los pupitres que le rodeaban en el aula.

– Vaya muchos prófugos literarios… – fue el comentario irónico de Varick a sus compañeras que estaban cerca a de él.

Las chicas que le acompañaban emitieron unas risitas divertidas, mientras que Helga escuchó tal comentario le pareció una burla, pensaba en decirles algo pero estaba en medio de la clase, y era mejor ver quién podría ser el alma desgraciada que se le atrevía a hacer frente en su pasión y mejor talento. ¿¡QUIÉN!?

La profesora Santiago tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

 ** _Millares de lágrimas escondidas en el fondo de mi alma, yacen como cantidades de océanos que ahogan mis penumbras hasta disolverlas en la nada. La oscuridad del acosador pasado que me ofrece su espeluznante sonrisa y sus sórdidos ojos penetrando sobre los míos desalojando mis ilusiones y deseos._**

Helga escuchaba con atención mientras la profesora iba leyendo en voz alta, poniendo una expresión de claro desconcierto.

– ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Quién puede escribir algo tan… deprimente? – preguntó muy molesta mientras miraba a su alrededor.

La rubia de coletas fue buscando rápidamente con la mirada mirando a cada uno de su alrededor a los alumnos que estaban en la clase de Literatura, a ver quién podría ser el pobre desgraciado que haya escrito tal cosa.

 ** _El manojo de fobias que atormentan alrededor de mis espíritus, acosando mi eterna inocencia e ignorancia, de que algún día esta sonrisa pueda dibujarse por sí sola._**

Helga comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados mientras la profesora aún iba leyendo en voz alta aquel poema tan extraño… ¡Hasta que la vio!

– Imposible… – susurró para sí misma.

 ** _De esperar tu pequeño rayo de luz llegar a la ventana de mi ser, de brindar su calidez, evitar la reciente quemadura de mis pasados tormentos y poder devolverte con la mirada de amor que mereces._**

Allí mismo la vio… mientras la profesora Santiago iba leyendo en voz alta, Helga percibió a la alumna nueva, Melody Lockhorn notablemente sonrojada por su blanca piel y echando su cabeza hacia abajo, parecía muy atemorizada y avergonzada. Tal imagen era bastante parecida a la que Helga solía sufrir en la primaria cada vez que el señor Simmons leía uno de sus poemas frente a la clase. ¡Vaya que se veía apenada! Lo que menos podía creer Helga es que aquellos escritos fueran de ella, y no fue para menos cuando la última oración fue mencionada por la profesora:

 ** _Ese día que llegues, mis temores se desvanecerán y corromperán con las negras maldiciones que han formado parte de esta eterna persecución vital. Tú, mi única esperanza, de brindar este amor en son de paz._**

Unos segundos de silencio se generaron en el aula, causando un poco de asombro en algunos alumnos, y otros por el contrario parecían indiferentes, aunque la profesora parecía cautivada, lo que parecía ser un relato tan deprimente terminó en algo bello y esperanzador.

Helga estaba estupefacta llevando su mano sobre su cabeza de sólo mirar a la albina, era evidente que aquel escrito era de ella, no se estaría avergonzando por otra cosa, además estaba esperando a que nadie la viese… mal porque ella ya lo estaba haciendo, y claramente quería pasar por desapercibida. La rubia de coletas se volteó hacia la profesora que había hablado nuevamente para comentar sobre el escrito reciente:

– De verdad encantador, incluso por un momento me sorprendí de lo que quería decir en un inicio, pero ese traspaso de lo angustiante a lo esperanzador fue muy creativo. – dijo muy complacida. – Felicito mucho a todos en especial a estas dos personas por tan bellas composiciones. –

– Criminal… lo que faltaba. – maldijo Helga en su interior mirando a la albina desde su lugar.

La pobre Melody estaba aún algo sonrojada y echando su mirada sobre el pupitre intentando no ser vista por nadie, ni que nadie descubriera que ella fue la que escribió tal poema, no quería llamar la atención, parecía que le tenía mucho miedo a su propio entorno.

En ese momento el timbre del inicio del descanso sonó por lo que la profesora dijo poniéndose de pie y apilando las hojas de las tareas.

– Me llevaré sus tareas para corregirlas, nos veremos la próxima clase. Hasta pronto. –

Había dicho y sin más se levantó del escritorio para retirarse del aula, por lo que varios alumnos fueron guardando sus cosas para irse retirando lo antes posible del aula. Entre ellos se vio a Arnold guardando sus cosas cuando se notó la presencia de Gerald asomándose al interior del aula para llamar a su mejor amigo:

– ¡Hey Arnold! ¿Vienes? – llamó este.

– Claro, voy. – sonrió este.

Y sin más tanto el rubio como el moreno abandonaron el aula, siendo esto observado por una resignada Helga guardando sus cosas de mala gana, todo parecía haber arruinado su oportunidad de ser la mejor alumna de Literatura o incluso de poder sorprender a Arnold con su talento, pero aparentemente había alguien que le estaría compitiendo por ese puesto. Y para colmo también notó al otro chico nuevo, el tal Varick parecía ser perseguido por aquellas chicas que le pidieron de sentarse con él, estas lo iban llevando del brazo a rastras saliendo del aula entre todos. Su humor no podía empeorar más, sólo quería ir a encontrarse con Phoebe o con Rebecca… la chica que había conocido el día anterior en la clase de Filosofía y distraerse, por lo que una vez que guardó sus útiles en su mochila y se puso de pie de su pupitre estaba preparada para caminar y salir del aula pero antes de poder dar un paso más escuchó un ruido que la sorprendió.

Allí mismo vio a la misma Melody frente a un chico que parecía molesto porque había todo un tiradero de cuadernos y lápices. Se veía un pequeño grupo de cinco personas, dos chicos y tres chicas, uno de los chicos de piel blanquecina y cabello negro, quien era el principal molesto por el desorden, mientras que los otros que estaban allí solo le acompañaban. El otro chico era de piel levemente morena y cabello amarronado, las chicas por un lado una era pelirroja y maquillada, otra de cabello corto y negro, y la otra de cabello marrón y rizado.

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó el chico de cabello negro, principal "líder" de aquel grupo – ¡Pero acabas de tirar todos mis útiles enana! –

– L-lo siento… –

Fue todo lo que pudo decir ella echando su cabeza hacia abajo, sintiéndose muy intimidada por el enorme grupo opositor que tenía. Pensó en marchar para salir del aula echando su cabeza hacia abajo sin siquiera mirar a quien le estaba recriminando su acto, cuando entonces la jalan para retenerla.

– ¿¡A dónde crees que vas!? ¡Levanta lo que tiraste! – reclamó el abusador, mientras los demás que le acompañaban parecían estarse burlando.

– Lo siento… – volvió a disculparse la albina echando su cabeza más hacia abajo.

Había sido todo lo que pudo decir cuando se llegaba a ver al resto de los compañeros susurrarse cosas como "qué cabello tan extraño", "y esos ojos… son rojos como las ratas de laboratorio", "qué extraña es", y entre tantos que para la albina no habían pasado por desapercibido y le estaban dando profundas ganas de llorar.

– ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no levantas tú tus cosas, dejas te molestarla y te largas? –

El comentario fue precisamente de Helga, que intervino en la situación haciendo que el abusador principal, sus cuatro compañeros y Melody se voltearan hacia ella, quedando sorprendidos de su presencia, sobre todo la albina.

– ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que te podías meter? – preguntó el chico abusador de cabellos negros.

– Me meto en donde se me da la maldita gana, zopenco. ¡Déjala en paz o haré que tu dentista medite si ponerte implantes por todos los dientes que te haré bajar! – retó Helga.

Melody veía a Helga con asombro y un poco de temor a la vez, parecía que se estaba enfrentando ella sola a esos cinco, aunque no parecía que el resto de los abusadores quisieran formar parte de la masacre, pues sólo el principal parecía estar dispuesto a enfrentar a la rubia Pataki. La albina no podía creer la fuerza de voluntad y valentía que tenía aquella chica de coletas, ella jamás sería capaz de decir algo así y poder hacer algo como eso.

– Ja ¿Tú y cuántos más? – amenazó su rival.

– Yo y estos. –

Fue lo que respondió la rubia elevando uno de sus puños a la cara del chico, haciendo que una de las chicas se sostuviera del abusador principal y lo alejara de Helga, pues realmente la rubia hablaba en serio que iba a golpearlo.

– ¡Ya! Déjalo… – fue lo que le dijo la chica al muchacho de cabellos negros.

El otro chico en cambio se había encorvado para agarrar todas las cosas del piso y entregárselas a su compañero.

– ¡Ya tomé yo las cosas del suelo! ¡Por favor no lo golpees! – suplicó el de cabellos marrones.

Helga emitió un suspiro forzado, mientras que Melody se asombró del cambio repentino del comportamiento hostil de aquellos chicos al tan sumiso que tenían ahora, fue cuando la rubia Pataki dio la orden a la albina.

– Bien entonces vámonos, no tienes que hacer nada aquí con estos soperútanos. – le dijo mientras fue adelantándose a la salida del aula.

– ¡S-sí! – dijo la albina siguiendo sin pensarlo dos veces a Helga.

Helga y Melody salieron del aula de Literatura hasta irse dirigiendo a los pasillos de la escuela, estando la rubia al frente y la albina siguiéndola como podía, tenía una sonrisa emocionada, no podía creer lo que había pasado recientemente.

– ¡Cielos! ¡No puedo creer que los hayas detenido así! De verdad te lo agradezco… eres asombrosa. – le dijo realmente muy complacida.

– Bah, es cosa de todos los días. – dijo Helga sin mucho interés.

A pesar de todo Melody miraba a Helga con tal admiración y una gran sonrisa, parecía que se había hecho una amiga en ese día de clases, pero no quería decir nada en ese entonces… no quería espantarla con ponerle un título que aún no era aceptado… nadie quería ser amiga de la chica extraña y albina.

– Yo jamás podría ser así de fuerte como tú… – dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

– Sólo es cuestión de carácter, aunque sé que no es fácil, si de todos modos te vuelven a molestar yo con gusto les daré su merecido a esos abusadores ¿sí? – dijo Helga con una sonrisa segura.

Melody sonrió complacida, sintiéndose muy afortunada… Helga incluso no pudo creer que se había tomado la confianza de decirle eso ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? No lo sabía… pero ella tenía algo… que le incitaba a querer ayudarla, y no sólo eso, Melody necesitaba de ella, y lo mejor que puede hacer es darle la ayuda que necesita.

– Gracias de verdad… – dijo en un suspiro.

– No hay por qué, soy Helga, un gusto ¿Melody no? –

– Así es, Melody… mucho gusto en conocerte Helga. – respondió con una gran sonrisa – Y gracias de nuevo. –

– No agradezcas… a partir de ahora seremos amigas, así que estaré para ayudarte siempre que lo necesites. –

Melody sonrió radiante, sentía que había dado un paso muy difícil, por fin había obtenido una amiga, se sentía realizada, y mucho más completa que antes.

– Yo también te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites Helga, para eso están las amigas después de todo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Helga sonrió un poco y luego la miró más fijamente para preguntarle ahora más en confianza:

– Por cierto… ¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco? Y tus ojos son rojos… – preguntó sin poder evitarlo, eran rasgos muy inusuales.

Melody borró su sonrisa y dijo un poco desanimada.

– Lo que pasa es que soy albina… –

– ¿Albina? – preguntó, en su vida había visto una persona con esas condiciones.

– Sí… soy parte de una… mutación genética… la falta de melanina que da pigmento a las partes del cuerpo está ausente de mí, hay varios grados de albinismo en algunos se muestra en la piel, otro en los ojos y otro en el cabello… a mí se me ha presentado en los tres lados. –

Helga miró con asombro a la chica, nunca había escuchado de aquella condición genética, pero le parecía asombrosa, y ahora mismo estaba conversando con un ejemplo del mismo.

– ¡Guau! – exclamó asombrada.

– Es complicado ¿sabes? – dijo ella en su habitual tono suave y decaído – Porque debo evitar el contacto con la luz solar, siempre traigo protector, sombrilla y lentes si tengo que salir al exterior. –

Helga meditó esto por un momento asombrándole bastante… parecía insufrible… no podía imaginar el simplemente evitar contacto con la luz solar, y sólo pudo decir:

– No debe ser nada fácil… –

Melody suspiró para luego responder:

– No lo es… – respondió decaída – Tampoco soy bien vista por los demás por eso… me veo muy diferente… he intentado verme más normal pero mi padre dice que no puedo teñir mi cabello porque instantáneamente me podría quedar calva. – dijo muy desanimada – Y con la vida que llevo no creo estar preparada para andar usando pelucas… todos aquí intentarían quitármela para burlarse de mí. –

– Ni hablar… tienes mucha razón. – dijo Helga sonando un poco realista pero luego se voltea hacia ella y le dice – Aunque yo no creo que haga falta que te lo tiñas… me gusta cómo queda el blanco… te hace ver diferente. ¡Para mí es cool! –

Melody sonrió un poco emocionada de escucharla y se volteó hacia ella para preguntarle:

– ¿En serio? – preguntó y luego dijo un poco desanimada – Es una lástima que los demás no lo vean como tú. –

Helga hizo un chasquido con la lengua de tal modo de mostrar una sonoridad de molestia y dijo:

– Lo que digan los demás no importa. Te diré algo Melody, aquí los demás en su gran mayoría todos son unos imbéciles, no les hagas caso. Quédate conmigo, con los que no van a defraudarte ¿y sabes qué? Voy a presentarte a personas que también valen tanto la pena como yo y que yo sé que jamás te lastimarán… después de todo no podremos cursar todas las materias juntas ¿cierto? –

Melody dibujó una inmensa sonrisa de escuchar eso, porque era verdad, no siempre tendría la oportunidad de estar con su amiga Helga, pero si podía conocer a más personas de confianza sería mejor, por lo que terminó por responderle:

– ¡Cielos Helga gracias! Ya haces mucho por mí que me siento un poco mal… – dijo bajando un poco la cabeza pero sonriendo de todos modos.

– ¡Tú tranquila! Para mí es un placer – dijo despreocupadamente la rubia – Te voy a presentar a mi mejor amiga Phoebe, a la cual la conozco desde preescolar, y… bueno quizás te presento a Rebecca… la conocí ayer en Filosofía y parece buena onda, aunque no la conozco del todo pero no creo que vayas a tener problemas con ella. –

– Gracias de verdad… – dijo Melody casi en un suspiro.

En eso Helga cambió de asunto:

– ¡Por cierto! No pude evitar observar que el último poema recitado por la profesora Santiago era tuyo ¿verdad? Te vi un poco tensa cuando lo estaba leyendo en la clase. –

Melody se sorprendió tanto de escuchar eso que inevitablemente se sonrojó mucho quedando muy roja, y casi asustando a Helga por esto, aunque la albina había hablado antes de que la rubia emitiera alguna reacción por esto:

– A-a-ah… ¿Te diste cuenta verdad? Soy demasiado obvia… – dijo un tanto nerviosa.

– Ni tanto… a decir verdad estuve buscando a ver quién pudo haber escrito eso… en un inicio pensé que era algo deprimente, pero luego me pareció muy bueno. – dijo Helga con una sonrisa. – Te felicito –

– Gracias. – respondió con una sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco.

La rubia se tomó unos segundos para luego contestar:

– No suelo decirle esto a nadie, pero te lo contaré a ti… yo soy la dueña del primer poema que recitó la profesora. –

La albina alzó las cejas y expresó:

– ¿En serio? – preguntó asombrada Melody y luego sonrió – ¡Eres muy buena Helga! ¡Ese poema sonó tan romántico! –

– Sí, sí, sí, lo sé… pero no lo digas muy alto ¿Quieres? – dijo un poco nerviosa intentando aproximarse para susurrarle esto a Melody – No es una faceta que quiero que conozca todo el mundo. –

– Oh claro… –

Helga comenzó a hacer una enumeración con sus dedos mientras decía:

– Yo aquí soy conocida por ser ruda, malvada, insensible y matona… no quiero que piensen que soy una cursi enamoradiza, así que por eso mis poemas los firmo como anónimo… ten en cuenta que eres de las pocas que saben esto. –

Melody asintió constantemente con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que realmente le estaba diciendo algo muy serio y debía mantenerlo en secreto si quería seguir siendo amiga de Helga.

– C-claro está bien, y tienes razón en hacerlo. – dijo y sonrió – No se lo diré a nadie. –

– Perfecto, entonces cuento contigo. – sonrió Helga.

– ¿Sabes? – preguntó Melody sonriendo tímidamente y mirando hacia un costado – A mí también me apena mucho que mencionen mis poemas públicamente… por eso también los firmo en anónimo… no quiero andar llamando la atención de nadie. –

Helga miró de reojo a Melody, es verdad… ella también lo había firmado como anónimo y todo por pena, no quería a dar a conocer su talento así ni ser centro de las miradas… cuando ya tenía suficiente por su condición.

– Tenemos más en común de lo que esperaba… – dijo esta, sorprendiéndose un poco por dentro.

Fue en ese momento cuando las dos chicas iban a doblar a un siguiente pasillo sin fijarse que venían dos personas al otro lado.

– Jeje… tienes razón. – dijo con una sonrisa cuando entonces… – ¡Auh! –

No fue para menos que Melody volviera a tirar todos sus útiles y libros junto con otros por haberse chocado con alguien. Lo gracioso es que no era alguien cualquiera… Melody había chocado con Arnold logrando tirar sus útiles y libros al suelo, a su vez que el rubio Cabeza de Balón venía acompañado de Gerald que se quedó viendo a esto un poco hastiado… esta situación parecía un poco recurrente en su mejor amigo.

Tanto Arnold como Melody no se miraron a las caras pues echaron su mirada sobre el piso donde tenían todas las cosas tiradas por lo que inmediatamente comenzaron a tomar las cosas antes que se perdieran por allí. Helga al notar esto no pudo evitar dejar sus despectivos comentarios como siempre cuando se trataba de él:

– ¿Que acaso no puedes por una vez en tu vida no chocar con nadie Cabeza de Balón? ¡La naturaleza te puso dos ojos en frente de la cara para que los uses zopenco! – recriminó Helga bastante fastidiada – ¡Apenas empezamos el año y ya comienzas a darte de auto chocón con la escuela en los pasillos! –

Arnold alzó su cabeza mirando un tanto molesto a Helga por su comentario, por un momento pensó en decirle que ella nunca dejaba aquellas recriminaciones constantes pero sería una discusión de no acabar así que directamente siguió ayudando a tomar sus cosas del piso, aparte que la risa disimulada de Gerald por el comentario de Helga se escuchó en ese momento, aunque a la vez miraba con curiosidad a Melody ¿Era una chica con albinismo? Bueno eso era lo que se preguntaba el moreno en su mente.

– Discúlpame… – dijo Melody un poco apenada al chico que le estaba tomando sus cosas sin mirarlo aún e ignorando el comentario de Helga, pues no se sentía con voluntad de decirle que no importaba tanto la situación.

– No tú, perdóname, andaba distraído… – respondió Arnold de manera tranquila ignorando la presencia de Helga.

Los dos chicos terminaron por tomar sus cosas, entre esas Arnold tomó las suyas y las que sabía que no eran suyas se las entregó a Melody, sin aún mirar directamente hacia la muchacha hasta que luego cada uno tenía sus cosas consigo.

– Gracias. – dijo Melody mientras iba poniéndose de pie agachando su cabeza.

Arnold hizo lo mismo de forma coordinada con la albina hasta poner su mirada sobre ella y reconociéndola como la nueva alumna de Literatura por lo que se asombró.

– ¿Melody? – preguntó asombrado el rubio.

Gerald miró con curiosidad y un poco de impresión a la chica, es decir, piel sumamente blanca, cabello blanco y ojos rojos… era muy inusual a decir verdad… aunque si eso era impresionante definitivamente es porque no vieron lo que pasó luego que la albina levantó su cabeza para mirar hacia Arnold…

La chica albina escuchó mencionar su nombre por lo que miró fijamente hacia quien lo dijo viendo al chico que se tomó la molestia de tomar sus cosas y en cuanto lo miró al rostro sintió que todo se detuvo para ella. Su rostro comenzó a elevar calor haciéndose más rojo y comenzó a temblar hasta que…

– ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –

La chica pegó tremendo grito que pareció de espanto y salió corriendo de los pasillos tirando todas sus cosas al piso y llamando la atención de todos los que estaban allí viendo como la chica salió corriendo hasta donde parecía que eran los baños de mujeres… no sólo sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos que estaban allí, sino dejando a un atónito y sorprendido Arnold, como a un curioso Gerald y a una Helga impactada y desconcertada. ¿¡Qué diablos acababa de pasar!?

Un momento incómodo se generó en el ambiente y todos miraron hacia los tres jóvenes, pero estos ignoraron las miradas, hasta que Gerald dibujó una divertida sonrisa y le dio un codazo amistoso a Arnold para decirle:

– Arnold… le gustas. –

Tanto Arnold como Helga se voltearon de inmediato a Gerald, Arnold quedando un tanto sorprendido y extrañado ¿Por qué había corrido como si la hubiese espantado?

Helga por otro lado sintió que le echaron un balde de agua fría… ¿¡Acaso podría ser que…!? La rubia Pataki emitió un leve gruñido y se apresuró a tomar las cosas de la albina que estaban regadas en el suelo mientras fruncía el ceño.

– No lo sé Gerald… parecía asustada… – dijo ingenuamente el Cabeza de Balón.

– Bueno es porque le tomaste por sorpresa… pero le gustas viejo… ¿O no viste cómo se sonrojó? – dijo muy divertidamente.

Arnold no podía sentirse más incómodo… sobre todo porque a la chica ni la conocía, pero se sentía un poco culpable por lo ocurrido, él no quería asustarla así.

Por supuesto el comentario de Gerald fue totalmente ofensivo para Helga y no podía sentirse más molesta y… celosa… sí, eran celos, claros celos, pero además un inmenso remordimiento por estar pensando en eso cuando la pobre de Melody no tenía la culpa de nada. Fue en ese momento cuando logró agarrar todas las cosas de la albina y las cargó consigo mientras se sacudía la ropa.

– Creo que mejor iré a disculparme con ella. – dijo Arnold a su mejor amigo.

Pero antes que Gerald pudiese decir algo Helga ya había empujado a Arnold alejándolo un poco del moreno sin lograr tirarlo al suelo más bien sólo alejándolo y decirle:

– ¡Apártate Arnold! ¡Yo iré con Melody! ¡No te metas en el medio cabeza hueca! –

Fue lo que terminó espetando hasta salir trotando en dirección al baño de mujeres, dejando a Arnold sorprendido y a Gerald con una leve mueca en los labios.

– Hm, hm, hm. – murmuró Gerald haciendo sus clásicos sonidos de negación –Siento pena por esa chica… hacerse amiga de Helga Pataki… –

Arnold hubiese contestado a eso y corregido a Gerald pero sólo suspiró un poco derrotado sintiéndose más culpable que antes por haber hecho sentir así a la chica albina… pero si Helga podía hacerla sentir mejor que él entonces era mejor que Helga se encargara de ella ¿verdad?

Mientras, Helga fue inmediatamente al baño de mujeres, encontrando algunas fumando en la entrada del mismo, sólo tuvo que eludirlas para dar la vuelta y llegar hacia las cabinas y los lavabos para ver si Melody se encontraba ahí, afortunadamente la encontró frente a un lavabo mirándose al espejo respirando agitadamente y con el rostro completamente rojo.

– Melody… – fue lo primero que dijo Helga.

La albina que se encontraba frente al espejo sumida en sus pensamientos y en sus nervios escuchó la voz de Helga por lo que se sorprendió y volteó hacia ella exclamando:

– ¡Helga! – dijo y luego se disculpó – Lo siento mucho… ¿Agarraste mis cosas? No debiste haberte molestado… –

– Olvídalo – dijo la rubia extendiéndole los libros y las cosas a la albina – ¿Me quieres decir qué diablos pasó ahí? –

Melody tomó sus cosas estando muy avergonzada. ¡Vaya manera de extrañar a su primera amiga! ¿Acaso planeaba perder a su primera amiga tan rápidamente? Definitivamente no podía sentirse más desastrosa y peor compañera… todo por su torpeza. ¡Por eso no tenía amigos!

La albina juntó valor para contestar sin quedar más tonta de lo que estaba haciendo desde ya:

– Lo siento… me asusté, no lo vi venir. – dijo sonrojándose más.

Helga miró con extrañeza a la albina para luego decir:

– ¡Oye entiendo que te dé miedo! Digo con esa cabeza que tiene, yo también lo tendría. – dijo chistosamente sarcástica – ¡Pero tú te pasaste de la raya! –

– ¡Lo sé y lo lamento! – exclamó la albina poniéndose muy roja de vergüenza abrazando sus libros y echando su mirada hacia abajo – Lo que pasa es que… es que… ese chico… –

– ¡¿Qué?! – reclamó la rubia por una respuesta poniéndose nerviosa.

– Es el mismo con el cual he soñado los últimos días… –

La cara de Helga no pudo expresar más que asombro e inquietud por lo dicho por la albina. ¿Cómo era que… lo había soñado? Fue cuando entonces reclamó por una explicación:

– ¿Cómo que lo soñaste? ¿De qué hablas? –

– Sé que suena raro pero sí… – dijo Melody juntando un poco de valor – Hace poco soñé que conocía a un chico de cabeza ancha y cabellos rubios… asemejando su forma al mismo Sol del que siempre he temido y huido a lo largo de mi vida. – echó un suspiro y prosiguió – En mi sueño él me sonreía y ofrecía su bondad y su ayuda para salir adelante… y cuando desperté llegué a la conclusión de que ese es el chico con el que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida. –

La albina sonreía dulcemente de forma un poco soñadora e idealista, sonrojándose más de recordar aquellas cosas de su sueño, dejando a Helga completamente tiesa sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, estando en una situación mental bastante crítica, por un lado pensaba que era una experiencia esperanzadora, pero por la otra… la destrozaba a ella por el hecho de que su amiga había puesto sus ojos en el chico del cual siempre había estado enamorada.

– Melody… –

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Helga teniendo un manojo de emociones negativas y positivas entremezcladas, hasta que la albina habló nuevamente con una leve sonrisa:

– ¿Me dijiste que se llama Arnold? – preguntó sonriente y luego abrazó más a sus libros – Es un lindo nombre para un chico tan lindo como él. –

El tic nervioso en el rostro de Helga no se hizo esperar, ahora sí que estaba en problemas… apenas acababa de conocer a Melody y esta ya se había enamorado de su chico. ¡¿Cómo podía ser la vida tan injusta con ella?!

– _No, no, no, no, no. ¡Esto está mal! ¿¡De todas las personas en esta escuela se tuvo que fijar precisamente en ÉL!? ¡Oh qué cruel destino es el que me depara! ¿¡Qué hago ahora!?_ – fue lo que se dijo en sus pensamientos para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia un costado y sonar lo más seria posible – Es un muy buen chico… –

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Melody sonriéndole a Helga con un poco de ilusión aunque luego agachó un poco la cabeza diciendo un poco triste – Si es un chico tan bueno y lindo como él debe tener novia ¿cierto? –

Helga se tomó unos segundos para contestar lo siguiente, de verdad estaba sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta y una culpa atornilladora en el pecho.

– No, no tiene novia. – contestó sonando mucho menos expresiva de lo habitual.

– Oh bueno… –

Melody se quedó un poco pensativa pero luego volvió a borrar su sonrisa mostrándose bastante triste, suspiró fuertemente y entonces dijo:

– Aunque yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él… –

Helga se volteó a verla con una ceja levemente alzada, curiosa por lo que estaba diciéndole, entendía en cierto punto que ella lo dijera, pero aún así le pareció curioso escuchar su punto de vista, por lo que prestó suma atención.

– Arnold jamás se fijaría en una chica tan extraña como yo… nomás mírame… – expresó muy desanimada – Debo ser el más grande fenómeno de esta escuela, además que soy muy tímida, insegura y miedosa como para poder hablarle o incluso expresarle mis sentimientos. –

¿Qué era eso que repentinamente sentía Helga que hacía llevar su brazo derecho sobre el izquierdo frotándolo nerviosamente? Ah sí… culpa… y esta apenas comenzaba… porque el discurso de la albina no había terminado ahí:

– No puedo competir con las demás chicas de esta escuela… todas son mucho más bonitas y seguras que yo. – dijo muy desanimada y luego miró hacia Helga con una sonrisa – Como tú Helga… tú eres mucho más bonita que yo y segura de ti misma, eres ruda y mandona, pero eso te hace fuerte y luchadora… – y dicho esto bajó su mirada mostrando una sonrisa triste – Yo jamás podría llegar a ser así… –

Ok esa sí fue la culpa en su mayor esencia. Helga no podía sentirse peor consigo misma… Melody le recordaba tanto a… ella misma. Melody era tan similar a ella en sus momentos de más inmadura infancia, esos momentos previos en los que decidió en convertirse en una matona, salvo por la máscara de rudeza que Helga siempre se calzaba, detrás de la misma se encontraba la misma Melody. Ya lo había dicho, tenían más cosas en común, no sólo por los poemas anónimos o el hecho de que a ambas les gustara el mismo chico… había algo que hizo que Helga comenzara a flaquear de toda esta situación. Melody se lo había dicho: ella jamás lograría que Arnold se fijara en ella porque no era ni bonita ni segura… ¿Cuántas veces fue que Helga sintió lo mismo estando frente a Ruth, Lila o incluso Summer? Ellas tres eran lejos mucho más bonitas, femeninas y atractivas que ella, y ahora Melody de alguna manera estaba colocándola en ese pedestal tan similar admirándola por su fuerza y por su apariencia más… "normal". Culpa… eso era… además Melody tenía una ventaja, ella nunca trataría a Arnold de la manera horrible en la que ella lo hacía… y también era por eso que se lo merecía mucho más que ella.

El nudo en la garganta comenzó a profundizarse más en el cuello de la rubia, tomando suficiente aire para juntar la fuerza suficiente para poder hablar:

– _Me va a doler, me da a doler, me va a doler, me va a doler… pero tengo que hacerlo._ – fue lo que se reiteraba en sus pensamientos hasta que suspiró y dijo – Melody… tú no eres fea… eres una linda persona… sí tienes oportunidad – en eso respiró profundo arrepintiéndose enormemente dentro de su mente para lo que dijo a continuación – …yo te apoyaré y ayudaré a que Arnold se fije en ti… y si llega a hacerte daño lo golpearé. –

Melody sonrió complacida más allá de lo que dijo Helga, era la intensión lo que valía, ella no se daba cuenta de que la rubia por dentro se estaba desmoronando, pero la albina estaba muy agradecida con ella e incluso le dio un suave abrazo a la rubia en ese momento, el cual fue extrañamente correspondido. Helga no solía dar abrazos y no le agradaban mucho a menos que fueran por parte de Arnold claro… sin embargo correspondió el abrazo a Melody, quien se encontraba muy feliz, y por otro lado Helga con los ojos cristalinos y el corazón deshecho.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

* * *

Eran más que claras las razones, y Helga era prisionera de la culpa, y a la vez de los celos, y juntos no dejaban un trago nada dulce. Pero Melody lo necesitaba, lo merecía… dejó pasar demasiado tiempo perdiendo su oportunidad, ahora lo era para Melody… sin embargo tanto Phoebe como Rebecca siempre se lo hacían recapacitar, sobre todo la última mencionada, pues esta no parecía muy de acuerdo.

– No es justo Helga. – insistió Rebecca que seguía allí junto con la rubia – Has pasado por mucho más tiempo que Melody para poder conocer a Arnold y asegurar que es el ideal para ti, mientras que Melody se fue acercando a él en excusa de su sueño aparentemente premonitorio. –

– Y yo me enamoré de él porque dijo que le gustaba mi moño porque era rosa como mi ropa. – completó Helga en el mismo tono serio y frío que adoptaba – Becka… las dos razones son igual de absurdas porque el amor puede surgir de la forma más absurda. –

Rebecca retuvo un poco de aire y suspiró de nuevo para decirle a su amiga:

– Aún así le has dicho a Melody lo que sientes por Arnold, y ella también te apoya… ella también admite que tú lo mereces más que ella. –

– Eso es claro… somos amigas. Tenemos que apoyarnos las unas a las otras. – dijo volteándose a Rebecca con expresión seria pero muy dolida.

– Helga… – entonó fuerte la chica de vestimentas alternativas – Esto no me gusta nada ¿sabes? Son buenas amigas, están enamoradas y compitiendo por el mismo chico pero sufriendo los logros de la otra… cuando Arnold tome una decisión una de ustedes saldrá muy lastimada… y no quiero que eso pase. –

– Pasará… de última seremos dos dañadas Beck… – dijo nuevamente echando su cabeza hacia abajo y suspirando forzadamente.

Rebecca se llevó las manos hacia la cintura, realmente era inútil hacérselo entender, y Helga parecía sufrir aún mucho más de lo que Melody sufría cuando sus esperanzas de estar con Arnold como su pareja se reducían… era obvio, después de todo Rebecca pasaba mucho tiempo al lado de Melody y ella intentaba cubrir aquella falta que le acongojaba… pero con Helga era diferente, ni ella ni Phoebe, ni mucho menos Melody podían cubrir ese vacío.

Fue en ese momento cuando Helga se separó del casillero poniéndose frente a Rebecca y dijo seriamente:

– Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero hablar con Melody, también quiero hacerlo contigo y con Pheebs, porque son mis amigas. Quiero tener algo a cambio antes de entregar a Arnold completamente a Melody. –

Rebecca alzó una ceja mostrando una expresión bastante atónita por el comentario… algo se le estaba formulando por la cabeza pero prefería esperar a que Helga lo soltara en esa reunión de amigas que quería planear… y mientras tanto planearía qué le respondería a la rubia si sería precisamente lo que estaba pensando que iba a decir.

– De acuerdo… imagino que aprovecharás ese momento en el almuerzo ¿no? – preguntó la chica alternativa.

– Precisamente, iba a decirte que fuéramos por ellas ahora y vamos a sentarnos afuera que está soleado, además lo que vamos a hablar es mejor hacerlo en un espacio abierto con el bullicio del exterior. – propuso la rubia.

– Está bien, vamos entonces. – dijo Rebecca suspirando.

La chica alternativa y la rubia de coletas tomaron camino a la vuelta del pasillo donde seguía la parejita del moreno y la oriental y Arnold y Melody, aunque ahora parecían conversar más entre los cuatro, Melody claramente callada solo prestando atención a la charla, hasta que notó que Helga y Rebecca se iban aproximando, por lo que sonrió.

– ¡Helga! ¡Rebecca! ¡Hola! – saludó la albina con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa.

Helga notó la sonrisa de Melody… aparentemente Arnold le había hecho pasar un momento muy feliz… se alegraba por la albina, pero se entristecía por ella misma, sin embargo lo disimulaba bien. Sin más las dos chicas se aproximaron al grupo haciendo que el rubio, el moreno y la oriental se voltearan a ellas.

– Hey todos. – saludó Helga de manera casual, mientras Rebecca saludaba silenciosamente con la mano – Mel, Pheebs, necesito hablar con ustedes y con Becka en el almuerzo ¿Me acompañan? –

Melody miró con curiosidad a Helga, pero no se opuso ante la propuesta, es más hasta sonrió gustosa porque le gustaba mucho pasarlo con sus amigas. Phoebe por su parte asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Arnold y Gerald se mostraron también comprensivos, aunque el moreno le pareció un poco raro de que Helga se notara tan… tranquila, bueno no tenía mucha importancia.

– No hay problema Helga. – dijo Phoebe.

– Será divertido. – dijo Melody con gusto.

– Bueno entonces nos despedimos por ahora amor. – dijo Gerald mirando cariñosamente a Phoebe.

– Nos vemos entonces Gerald. – respondió la oriental con el mismo grado de cariño.

Y ahí estaban los dos dándose un tierno beso, dejando a Melody con una sonrisa gustosa por su amiga, una Rebecca seria mirando hacia la albina, una Helga mirando directamente hacia la pareja formal con cierto dolor, y un Arnold mirando directamente hacia la rubia… habiendo notado aquella mirada dolida en ella.

– Hey Helga. – saludó Arnold intentando llamar su atención.

Helga se volteó hacia Arnold con la misma expresión seria que traía desde que se apareció de tal manera que Rebecca luego se puso al lado de Melody mientras vigilaba a los dos rubios, la albina también se quedó mirando a dicha escena con curiosidad.

– ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el rubio mostrándole la más amables de las sonrisas… de esas sonrisas que por momentos Helga se sentía derretir – ¿Qué tal tus cosas? –

– Bien, bien Arnoldo. – respondió sin demasiado interés.

Le hubiese contestado con algún chiste sarcástico pero realmente no tenía el mejor humor, y sin embargo Arnold parecía buscar hablar con ella, cosa que a Melody le llamaba un poco la atención, pero ella al igual que Helga nunca se interponía entre los rubios cuando algo pasaba entre ellos.

– Me enteré que hoy sales con Raynard al terminar las clases. – comentó de improvisto.

Helga alzó una ceja por aquel comentario ¿¡Es que acaso todo el mundo tenía que enterarse que iba a salir con el rubio drogón!? ¡Y pensar que todo lo estaba haciendo porque Raynard había protegido a Melody cuando ni ella ni Rebecca pudieron hacerlo! Bueno… también había otro motivo…

– Sí ¡Pero te aclaro lo mismo que a Lewis! ¡No es una cita! ¿Entiendes? Es sólo una tonta salida que le debo como favor. – aclaró como siempre en su tono hostil al rubio Cabeza de Balón.

– Claro comprendo. – respondió Arnold en su habitual tono calmado – Espero que puedan divertirse y pasarlo bien. –

Helga dio un resoplido por el comentario, realmente dudaba pasarlo bien y prefería estar pasando horas mirando por televisión los programas de pasarelas de modas que tener que pasar el tiempo con ese imbécil.

– Sí… seguro nos divertiremos como nunca. – respondió en un tono aburrido y claramente sarcástico.

Arnold notó esto, Helga no parecía muy entusiasmada, pero aún así cedía por algún motivo, y sin embargo lo único que podía hacer era darle sus buenos deseos, aún así cierto bicho de la preocupación le estaba picoteando en su cabeza y le fue inevitable decir:

– Cuídate mucho Helga. – dijo Arnold un poco decaído y preocupado.

Helga observó al rubio con desconcierto y un poco de molestia, y terminó por soltarle lo que tenía dentro o al menos parte de eso:

– Arnold por amor de Dios. ¡Ya te dije que no voy a sucumbir metiéndome en drogas como lo hace Raynard! ¡Ya deja de comportarte como si fueras mi consciencia! – exclamó con molestia.

Melody y Rebecca que escuchaban todo, al mismo tiempo también Gerald y Phoebe que dejaron su espectáculo meloso observaron esto. Curiosamente fue la albina la que habló en ese momento llamando la atención:

– Helga, Arnold se está preocupando por ti. – fue lo que terminó por decir tímidamente.

Helga observó a la albina con seriedad, llegando a resultar un poco intimidante para la muchacha del cabello blanco. ¿¡Acaso justo ella tenía que decirle eso!? Lo más irónico es que así como Helga se convencía hasta la muerte de que Arnold debía estar con Melody, era Melody quien insistía que Arnold debía estar con Helga… ¡Esas dos no podían ser más desesperantemente parecidas! ¿no?

– ¡Pues no es necesaria la preocupación Arnoldo! Pero gracias~ – dijo intentando disimular un poco su enojo en un tono un tanto canturreado – Voy a estar bien, sé cuidarme sola. –

– Claro, está bien Helga. – respondió Arnold sin reclamar mucho más.

– Bueno Pheebs, Geraldo ¿Terminaron de repartirse sus mieles empalagosas? – preguntó Helga de forma ansiosa – La hora del almuerzo no es eterna y en serio necesito hablar con ustedes. –

Rebecca en ese momento fue preparando sus cosas y sus bolsos para ir en camino en cualquier momento de tal forma que la parejita ya se fuera separando y fueran despidiéndose.

– De acuerdo Helga. – dijo Phoebe y se volteó hacia Gerald y luego a Arnold – Nos vemos amor, adiós Arnold. –

– Adiós chicas, cuídense – se despidió Arnold.

– Adiós. – se despidió Rebecca.

Así las chicas se iban alejando lo mismo que los chicos se iban al lado contrario, hasta que Melody se aproximó hacia Arnold para decirle.

– Arnold gracias por lo que me dijiste. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Arnold se volteó hacia Melody y mostró una noble sonrisa hasta responderle:

– No hay de qué Melody, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites me puedes hablar. – respondió amablemente.

– ¡Gracias! – fue la respuesta de la chica.

Fueron estos dos últimos diálogos suficientes para que la rubia de coletas que se encontraba un poco más alejada volteara su cabeza a 90º a un costado viendo de reojo con ligera molestia a la escena… pero debía soportarlo… tenía que soportarlo. En el momento que la albina fue hacia el grupo de chicas, Helga se volteó mirando hacia al frente y fueron camino conduciendo hacia los exteriores de la preparatoria.

Finalmente, hora del almuerzo, el día estaba un tanto nublado, pero eso no iba a quitar que fueran a comer afuera, aparte realmente Helga necesitaba hablar con ellas sobre aquello que era importante y mejor hacerlo en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de los chismosos.

Terminaron llegando a una mesa donde se ubicaron las cuatro, Helga y Melody juntas por un lado, Rebecca y Phoebe en el otro lado, así quedando enfrentadas las cuatro, Melody frente a Rebecca y Helga frente a Phoebe. Las cuatro chicas abrieron sus loncheras, Rebecca había traído unos sándwiches de miga que preparaba ella misma, Phoebe traía un clásico bento japonés, Melody traía una porción de guisado con algunos conservantes y verduras, y Helga traía algunas conversas de carne con algunas guarniciones para comer en frío. Era bastante clásico que entre comidas tan diferentes entre las cuatro se fueran repartiendo porciones entre ellas para disfrutar una mayor variante, era lo divertido de almorzar juntas.

En cuanto cada una tenía ya su vianda preparada comenzaron a comer y degustar haciendo combinaciones o comiendo cada comida por separado, cada una a su manera. En ese momento Melody dijo:

– Esto me recuerda que hace mucho que no nos juntamos un fin de semana en casa de Phoebe para comer sus sopas instantáneas y conversar tendidamente. –

– Son bizarros esos encuentros. – dijo Rebecca – La última vez estuvimos hablando tres horas sobre el existencialismo kantiano. –

– ¡Eso es filosofía de calidad! No como la basura que vemos aquí. – expresó Helga mientras se llegaba un bocado del bento de Phoebe a la boca.

Phoebe rió un poco divertida mientras también comía de su almuerzo para que entonces se pusiera un poco más seria y tranquila para decir:

– Por cierto Helga ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirnos? –

Un silencio incómodo y eterno se había dejado sentir por la rubia, que llevaba uno de los sándwiches de Rebecca en la boca. Mordió el pedazo de este masticándolo hasta tragarlo tomándose un tiempo en formular respuesta, logrando que Phoebe y Melody la vieran más curiosamente, aunque Rebecca se veía un poco seria… bueno casi siempre se veía seria ella.

– Bueno… – dijo principalmente la rubia y las miró a todas – Tengo que decirles algo importante… y las reuní a todas por algunas razones. – en eso se volteó hacia Melody para decirle – Se trata de Arnold. –

Melody se sorprendió de escuchar eso pero antes de poder contestar, Helga se volteó hacia Phoebe y Rebecca para decirles:

– Y a ustedes se los digo porque aunque no estén involucradas en el asunto, necesito su ayuda y consejo… ya que ustedes han tenido esa experiencia. –

Melody estaba bastante curiosa, pero Phoebe miró un poco sospechosa, sin embargo fue Rebecca la que terminó lanzando la bomba.

– Helga… ¿Acaso planeas experimentar tu primera vez con Arnold sólo para satisfacerte de tener esa primera vez con él y él a la vez contigo y que con eso resuelto se lo entregues a Melody? –

Helga primero se sorprendió por la pregunta de Rebecca pero luego dijo:

– Becka… eres excelente para ahorrarme el trabajo de explicación y del bochornoso momento que estoy teniendo que pasar aquí… eres una gran~ amiga. – dijo un poco sarcástica aunque no del todo.

Rebecca se puso más seria que antes, mientras que Phoebe estaba estupefacta, Melody en cambio parecía un poco sorprendida y curiosa, fue en ese momento cuando Helga se volteó hacia esta última y le dijo:

– Te propongo eso… yo debuto con el Cabeza de Balón y luego es todo tuyo ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó sin realmente meditar mucho lo que decía.

– Ah… pero… –

Había dicho la albina hasta que fue interrumpida.

– ¡Helga! ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Phoebe un poco molesta.

Rebecca negaba constantemente con la cabeza por lo que oía y estaba intentando meditar las palabras para no dañar a Helga, ni a nadie.

La rubia por su parte se volteó hacia Phoebe y preguntó seriamente:

– ¿Qué es lo que pasaba Phoebe? –

– Ah… ¡Helga! – interrumpió Melody con su clásica timidez – En serio, no tienes que entregarme a Arnold, él merece estar contigo. –

– ¡Ya te dije que es contigo con quien debe estar! – exclamó Helga de forma seria.

– ¡Helga! – volvió a reclamar Phoebe.

– ¿¡Qué!? –

La rubia se volteó de forma molesta viendo a la oriental y la alternativa muy serias observándola, esto intimidó un poco a Melody pero por supuesto esta no dijo absolutamente nada.

– ¿Acaso estás pensando en lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó la oriental seriamente.

Era raro que Phoebe se encontrara tan seria e incluso molesta… normalmente ella era bastante paciente con Helga, pero en definitiva esto le exaltaba más de lo normal… y era preocupante, porque seguro lo que pasaba por la mente de la más bajita era algo serio, aún así Helga no se contuvo ni un poco por dicha expresión, la seguridad de la rubia era mayor que la molestia de la Hayerdahl.

– Sí, lo pensé varias veces, y es una decisión tomada. – dijo Helga muy segura.

– Helga no es buena idea… – dijo Rebecca de forma seria.

– ¡Definitivamente no lo es! – exclamó Phoebe más molesta – ¿Cómo fue que se te metió esa idea en la cabeza? –

Melody se vio demasiado intimidada por la situación y no eran para ella los reclamos, no podía entender cuál era el problema… y es que ella no tenía la menor idea con esos temas, a decir verdad la albina ni siquiera sabía lo que era besar, mucho menos iba a poder… bueno eso.

– ¡Oh vamos Phoebe! – se quejó Helga – Es sólo un encuentro casual y efímero, sin compromisos, una vez y listo. ¡Además ustedes me dijeron que mi primera vez debe ser con alguien especial! ¿no? ¡Entonces yo decido que mi primera vez será con el tonto Cabeza de Balón! –

– Helga… estaba segura de que tú mantenías una postura más seria con ese asunto y que verdaderamente esperarías a que la situación se diera por sí sola, no que tú la procedas… – dijo Rebecca mirándola fijamente.

Melody miraba alternadamente a cada una que hablaba… esto se estaba poniendo difícil y de verdad comenzaba a sentirse algo mal consigo misma.

– Yo también lo pensé Rebecca – expuso Helga – Pero no veo otra opción para llegar a ese punto ¿entiendes? ¡No te preocupes! Seré sutil y buscaré una forma de no exponerme demasiado, solo haré que la situación se dé por sí sola y la aprovecharé si se da. – luego se volteó hacia Melody y dijo con una sonrisa – De esa forma ambas ganamos algo de Arnold sin tener que pelear por él ¿de acuerdo? –

– Pero Helga… –

Iba a decir Melody pero de nuevo fue interrumpida, ahora por Phoebe.

– Helga… es peligroso esto que estás insinuando… – insistió Phoebe.

– Pheebs… ya conoces a Arnold, sabes que él se tomará con delicadeza ese asunto, es el mejor amigo de tu novio, y así como tú me contaste las medidas y precauciones que tomó Gerald para tu experiencia contigo, fueron muchos consejos de Arnold, y él hará lo mismo conmigo y con cualquiera con la que intime con él. –

– Sí tienes un punto a favor… Arnold puede ser alguien confiable en esa situación. – comentó la oriental.

– ¡Ahí está! ¿Lo ves? – preguntó sonriendo triunfalmente la rubia.

Phoebe suspiró un poco cabizbaja y luego miró hacia Rebecca, quien se veía muy seria, la imagen no era de lo mejor para la albina, ni tampoco para Helga, quien permanecía algo seria pues parecía que no podía convencer a sus testarudas amigas.

– Pero hay un problema Helga… – dijo Phoebe.

– El sexo tiene sus riesgos y consecuencias… – comentó Rebecca intentando ser un poco más explícita.

Helga miró seriamente rodando los ojos queriéndose dar una palmada al rostro.

– ¡Ay por favor! ¡No voy a olvidarme lo del condón! Si ese estúpido cabezón no lleva uno yo lo llevaré. – reclamó la rubia viendo a sus amigas – ¡Rayos! ¡No nací ayer! –

Melody volvió a alternar su mirada hacia sus amigas y compañeras sintiendo que esto se estaba poniendo un poco difícil… y le daba temor aquello.

– No es el embarazo… – aclaró Rebecca.

Helga alzó la ceja y luego dijo en el mismo tono despreocupado:

– ¡Ah sí el dolor de la primera vez y eso! No se preocupen, estaré consciente y preparada. Lo soportaré, después de todo es mejor hacerlo con la persona que amas por eso ¿no? –

Melody internamente admiraba a Helga por todos los riesgos y sacrificios que estaba haciendo por su felicidad, sin embargo la hacía sentirse un poco triste por ella.

Rebecca dejó salir un suspiro forzado por la respuesta de Helga, no lo estaba captando y no les estaba dejando decir cuál era el verdadero problema, se le estaba terminando la paciencia, y al final fue Phoebe quien terminó por contestar, ahora en lugar de sonar molesta, lo hacía realmente muy preocupada:

– ¡No Helga! No es por el dolor o el embarazo… es otra cosa… –

– ¿¡Entonces qué rayos es!? – reclamó la rubia.

¡Por Dios! ¡¿Por qué tanto maldito misterio?!

Lo peor vino cuando Phoebe explicó angustiadamente cuál era el problema, sin abandonar su mirada sobre la de su mejor amiga esta le explicó:

– Helga… la primera vez no es tan especial para los hombres como lo es para nosotras las mujeres… –

Helga alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos sin entender a dónde iba por lo que reclamó:

– ¡Explícate! –

Phoebe se vio un poco tensa, se volteó hacia Rebecca quien la miró fijamente y le hizo un gesto de afirmación y que continuase. La oriental tomó aire y respondió:

– Ellos lo sienten diferente a nosotras… – mencionó y prosiguió – Lo experimentan de otra forma, para ellos es incluso más fácil pasar por este tipo de experiencias que para nosotras… tienen más conocimiento. –

– Ustedes saben… a veces usan sus manos para solucionar ese problema. – aclaró Rebecca haciendo un gesto claramente obsceno que parecía la típica masturbación masculina.

– Jum… gracias Rebecca. – agradeció Phoebe acomodándose los lentes e intentando ocultar el rojo rostro porque ella no iba a ser capaz de mencionar aquello.

Ante tal explicación de la chica de ropas orientales dejaron a Helga con las mejillas rojas y una mueca en el rostro, mientras que Melody irradiaba su rostro en rojo por la imagen mental que se le hizo. En ese momento ambas se voltearon hacia Phoebe para seguirla escuchando:

– Ellos tienen una previa experiencia o expectativa de lo que es… aunque claro que no es igual y termina siendo especial, pero no lo es tanto como lo es para nosotras… –

Helga no entendía mucho a dónde iba el asunto aunque comenzaba a tener un temor a dónde iba a ir el tema.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó un poco insegura.

– Ellos pueden pasar a tener una experiencia sexual con cualquier chica y pasarlo igual de bien… nosotras… lo sentimos distinto… y más en la primera vez luego de superar la etapa del dolor. La sensación es mucho más intensa y la repercusión mental que abruma en las mujeres en ese asunto es mucho más profunda que en el hombre. –

Helga se quedó sin habla, sin lograr entender mucho lo que quería decir su mejor amiga pero a la vez cierta parte sí, fue entonces cuando Rebecca lo dejó aclarado en mejores términos:

– Lo que quiere decir Helga… es que si tú intentas hacerlo con Arnold en tu primera vez, estarás mucho más embelesada y encadenada a él de lo que lo estás ahora… Phoebe ahora está mucho más unida a Gerald por haber tenido su primera vez con él, y tú sabes que yo no pasé la mejor primer experiencia porque la persona con quien lo hice no me correspondía igual y terminé sufriendo horrores por eso. Si ya es difícil para ti olvidarte de Arnold, luego de eso lo será aún más. –

Helga mostró una expresión de tensión y angustia por dentro al escuchar el comentario de Rebecca… e incluso Melody se sintió algo mal de escuchar eso, le daba miedo llegar a tal riesgo alguna vez. Es verdad, nadie conocía exactamente la experiencia de Rebecca… pero aparentemente no había sido la mejor, y lo más probable es que su consecuencia era la misma que le estaban previniendo a la rubia en este momento.

– Arnold por otra parte… – dijo la chica alternativa – …no lo sienta igual que tú y si incluso no logras satisfacerlo en su primer encuentro, lo más probable es que luego de eso pase a descartarte o tomarte como una experiencia efímera… sé que eso es lo que tú buscas, aunque… ¿Podrás realmente con eso Helga? –

La rubia mostró una expresión de espanto… ¡Eso en definitiva era cien veces peor que quedar adolorida o incluso embarazada! ¡Eso era lo peor que podría pasarle! ¡Quedar encadenada a Armold y que este le ignorase por siempre! Melody también se mostró espantada por esto, la situación era más difícil de lo que parecía… y eso la hacía sentirse aún más culpable que antes.

– Cielos… no pensé que era eso… – dijo la rubia quedando bastante cabizbaja.

Phoebe suspiró aliviada de que Helga haya comprendido la situación, incluso Rebecca también se vio más tranquila.

– Al menos pudiste entenderlo… – dijo la oriental más tranquilamente.

– Helga será mejor que no accedas a eso a menos que estés de novia con Arnold ¿sí? – dijo Melody en ese momento.

Helga se volteó hacia la albina para entonces decirle:

– ¡No puedo hacer eso! Tú eres la que debe estar con él. ¡No es justo para ti! – exclamó la rubia.

– No, lo que no es justo es que no esté contigo que lo conoces de hace más tiempo que yo y haz hecho mucho por él. – fue lo que reclamó la albina.

– Lo único que no veo justo aquí es el hecho de que ustedes dos peleen tan egoístamente por Arnold entregándoselo a la otra sin tomar en cuenta qué es lo que él desea… –

El comentario había venido por parte de Rebecca, que había hecho que Helga y Melody se voltearan a ella. La chica alternativa se notaba muy seria… aunque más bien… molesta, bastante molesta, dejando a la albina y la rubia temporalmente mudas, hasta que esta última iba a decir:

– Reb… –

– ¿Saben qué? ¡Me hartaron las dos! – recriminó la chica y se puso de pie de la mesa – Así que mejor por hoy dejemos el almuerzo hasta aquí. –

Fue lo que terminó diciendo luego que tomara su lonchera y terminara retirándose a rápido paso del patio de la preparatoria, dejando a las demás un tanto sorprendidas y a Phoebe un poco preocupada, viendo como la chica más alta se retiró:

– ¡Rebecca! – exclamó la oriental.

Pero fue inútil, ella se había marchado, dejando cabizbajas a Melody y Helga, ambas sintiéndose más que tontas. Helga lo sabía bien, ella entendía el por qué Rebecca estaba molesta, y la verdad que no habían disimulado ni un poco… Rebecca tenía que soportar un montón de cosas que ni siquiera merecía tolerar… y ellas le pagaban de esa forma tan egoísta.

– Ve con ella Pheebs… – le dijo Helga un tanto desanimada.

Phoebe se volteó hacia su mejor amiga y preguntó algo dudosa:

– ¿Segura? –

– Está enfadada con nosotras, no contigo… ve con ella… seguro necesitará hablar con alguien. – le insistió.

– De acuerdo – respondió suspirando.

Phoebe sin más tomó su lonchera igual y fue en marcha en camino hacia donde había marchado Rebecca… quedando Melody y Helga completamente solas en el patio, primero dejando pasar un incómodo silencio, hasta que decidieron dirigirse la palabra.

– Becka tiene razón Mel… – dijo Helga – Deberíamos tomar una decisión al respecto… y dejar decidir a Arnold… aún cuando él tiene la libertad de rechazarnos a las dos. –

Melody se sentía bastante mal, de por sí Rebecca le había ayudado muchísimo en cada una de sus dolencias y problemas a lo largo que la fue conociendo, y el hecho de que Phoebe tuviese que ir a consolarla era aún peor de angustiante.

– Sí… tienes razón Helga. – dijo la albina echando la cabeza hacia abajo – No podemos evitar lo inevitable y que ambas tengamos que… competir. –

– No lo veamos como una competencia… – corrigió Helga – Veámoslo más como una consecuencia afortunada si es que alguna de las dos sale victoriosa de esto. – hizo una breve pausa y respondió – Cada una aprovechará su oportunidad en cuanto se le dé… así como hemos hecho a lo largo de estos meses juntas. –

Melody asintió con la cabeza y suspiró, habiendo perdido el apetito cerró la lonchera y dijo muy cabizbaja:

– Tienes razón… no hay que verlo como una competencia, no dejemos que esto acabe con nuestra amistad Helga… – y luego expresó aún más angustiada – Eso me haría sentir peor de lo que ya estoy ahora… –

Ya bastante mal se sentía la albina de que Rebecca se haya ido así de molesta, pero Helga sabía que Phoebe la haría recapacitar si le haría pensar las cosas, se reconciliarían y volverían a ser amigas. Aunque a Helga ahora le estaba remordiendo algunos pensamientos en su cabeza:

– Por otro lado yo iré haciéndome la idea de que Arnold no es para mí… – suspiró un poco y dijo – …estoy pensando en que debo darle una oportunidad a Raynard… y quizás la salida con él hoy me lo vaya meditar. –

Era obvio… Raynard había tenido una primera impresión en Helga que Arnold jamás tuvo, y al instante el chico alemán ya había demostrado interés y proposición por querer conocerla mejor, Raynard había visto en Helga lo que probablemente Arnold jamás miraría… y por eso debía darle una oportunidad. Además… era también la existencia de este chico lo que hacía flaquear tanto a Helga, Melody no tenía la oportunidad de tener un pretendiente más que le ayudara a olvidarse de Arnold si este la rechazaba. Culpa… y más culpa… la albina no podía generar otra cosa en la rubia.

Melody no dijo nada al respecto… la situación no era fácil y seguir ahondando en el asunto no la hacía sentirse aún mejor, sólo esperaba a que las cosas mejoraran, no sólo para ella misma, sino también para sus amigas.

El almuerzo terminó así… casi en silencio entre las dos hasta que el horario de clases se emprendió nuevamente. Helga no se volvió a cruzar con Melody, Phoebe ni mucho menos con Rebecca… aún debía seguir molesta con ella y no la culpaba. Melody fue casi imposible de rastrear en la escuela luego de esto, mientras que Rebecca y Phoebe se mantuvieron completamente juntas el resto del día escolar en lo que quedaban de los descansos.

Allí estaban las dos, juntas en el baño de mujeres, Phoebe intentando calmar a la temperamental Rebecca, pues parecía muy frustrada y angustiada, dando pisotones en el suelo y sorprendiendo bastante a Phoebe.

– ¡Rebecca por favor cálmate! – suplicó la oriental – No te va a hacer bien sentirte así… ellas no lo están diciendo con intensión de lastimarte. –

– ¿¡Puede ser!? ¿¡Puede ser que tenga que pasarme lo mismo siempre!? – fue lo que reclamó con molestia hasta voltearse hacia Phoebe – ¡Primero Helga! ¡Ahora Melody! ¿Por qué las dos chicas que quiero me rechazan por la misma persona? – y en eso se volteó para echar un golpe sobre la pared – ¡En serio en injusto! –

– Becka por favor… te vas a lastimar… –

Terminó suplicando Phoebe sintiéndose muy preocupada por cómo la chica golpeaba la pared. Evidentemente así fue, la chica de ropas alternativas se había hecho una herida en los nudillos por querer golpear la pared, pero a esta no le importó en absoluto e ignoraba el reciente dolor que estaba teniendo… probablemente el dolor de su corazón era más fuerte que el de su puño.

– Ya no importa… ya es tarde para eso… – fue todo lo que pudo decir la chica alternativa viendo a su puño herido. – Hay momentos en los que quisiera golpear a ese rubio cabezón… pero luego recuerdo que él no tiene la culpa… pero que me gustaría hacerlo lo reconozco. –

Phoebe la observó entre lo mal que se sentía pero a la vez estaba muy seria por alguna razón, suspiró fuertemente y dijo:

– Becka… de verdad lo lamento mucho por lo que pasas, sé que no lo mereces. – respondió sonando un poco más misericordiosa de lo que realmente se sentía – Aún así tú eres consciente de que te has aproximado a ellas e involucrado mucho tus sentimientos hacia las dos cuando ellas ya tenían en claro sus sentimientos por Arnold… sobre todo Helga… –

– Bueno Helga nunca me reconoció que ella quería a Arnold hasta que… bueno pasó… –

Fue lo que dijo la chica alternativa viniéndosele a la cabeza el recuerdo de ese día… ese en el cual fue rechazada por aquella chica que decía gustarle.

* * *

 ** _Inicio Flashback_**

Mes de Febrero, casi fines del mismo o eso parecía. Rebecca y Helga se encontraban enfrentadas las dos mirándose una a la otra, en la casa de la chica alternativa, la cual traía un peinado parecido a una cresta mohicana, su cabello estaba rubio y con mechas color cyan y magenta, además de unas prendas de color similares. Se veían decoraciones clásicas de su estilo en su habitación, Rebecca parecía muy apenada pero Helga se notaba muy seria, casi tan seria como se veía Phoebe ahora.

– Rebecca… no sé cómo decir esto pero tú no… –

– No soy tu tipo ni tu interés… tú te fijas en chicos, y eso está bien, te lo respeto. – fue lo que dijo la chica alternativa quedando un poco cabizbaja y desilusionada.

– Lo siento… – dijo Helga un poco fría mirando hacia un costado, aunque más bien era porque se sentía muy incómoda por la situación.

Rebecca suspiró fuertemente echando su cabeza hacia abajo y entonces dijo:

– No, yo lo siento… no debí haberme hecho la idea cuando sé que tú quieres a Arnold. –

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!? –

La rubia casi más se exalta de escuchar eso, ella nunca entraba en confianza de decirle a cualquiera sus sentimientos por Arnold, Phoebe se había dado cuenta por sí sola, al igual que Varick el mes anterior, y así también había sido con Rebecca… a la única que se lo dijo abiertamente había sido a Melody unos meses después de haberla conocido.

Rebecca alzó la cabeza ante la respuesta y dijo:

– Lo he notado… sus discusiones son bastante frecuentes y veo que a pesar de los choques que se generan se complementan mucho… – fue lo que respondió mirando fijamente a la rubia.

Helga estaba estupefacta ¡Primero Phoebe! ¡Luego Varick! ¡Y ahora Rebecca! ¡¿Acaso todo el mundo iba a andar descubriendo su secreto?! ¡Esto no podía ser peor! La rubia estaba por recriminar algo y negarlo pero la alternativa se adelantó:

– No te preocupes… no diré absolutamente nada… – dijo bastante desanimada – Si puedo pedirte algo a cambio… –

Helga la miró con desconfianza, se atrevía a restregar el conocimiento de su secreto y le estaba pidiendo algo a cambio para guardarlo, esto no pintaba bien, y a pesar de todo Rebecca se veía muy desanimada.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Helga en un tono molesto.

– Que sigamos siendo amigas… –

La respuesta sorprendió bastante a la rubia… aunque algo podría tramar, sin embargo Rebecca se veía muy mal y muy lamentada.

– No quiero perder mi amistad contigo Helga, más allá de lo que dije, me pareces una chica estupenda y de las pocas personas que vale la pena por conocer… y aunque no lo aceptes, no diré nada sobre Arnold porque tampoco quiero chantajearte así… tampoco quiero volverte a incomodar como lo hice – dijo muy lamentada – Sólo para que sepas que quiero comprometerme a ser tu amiga te aseguro que no diré nada sobre lo de Arnold. –

De escucharla se sintió un poco compadecida por la chica, y la verdad es que a ella también le agradaba Rebecca, ni tampoco quería perder su amistad por unos sentimientos entremezclados, aunque aún se sentía un poco incomodada por la situación. Al final para cerrar el trato extendió su mano hacia ella para estrecharla.

– De acuerdo… me parece bien. Yo tampoco quiero que dejemos la amistad que tenemos. –

Fue su respuesta para que Rebecca sonriera un poco más complacida y agradecida de que Helga fuera comprensiva con ella, terminando por corresponder a aquel estrechamiento de manos que lo haría un acuerdo de paz a ese entonces y posteriormente se profundizaría la amistad de ambas.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

* * *

Pero ahora no parecía ser tan fuerte como antes, la alternativa parecía molesta y frustrada por este fracaso, no sólo por Helga, también por Melody, pues evidentemente comenzó a fijarse en ella luego que Helga la rechazó.

Phoebe en ese momento fue cuando le intentó dar a fijar la realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

– Helga te rechazó… Melody no lo hizo pero claramente quiere a Arnold… te frustras porque él tiene lo que tú no… y puntúas correctamente a Helga y Melody de que no toman en cuenta la postura de Arnold antes de tomar sus decisiones con respecto a él. – dijo seriamente y luego expresó – Pero tampoco es justo que no respetes los sentimientos de ellas y las culpes por no poder corresponderte a ti… –

Rebecca se sorprendió enormemente de escuchar a Phoebe y a esa fría postura pero tan realista de ella… bueno era la novia de Gerald, y era una chica inteligente y lista… y sabía cómo poner los puntos sobre las íes. La chica de vestimentas alternativas lo meditó mentalmente volviendo a frustrarse por ser tan egoísta por lo que terminó por responderle a Phoebe.

– Lo siento Phoebe… tienes razón… estoy siendo muy injusta y egoísta con ellas por mis propios sentimientos… –

Phoebe se mantuvo más tranquila al escuchar sus disculpas por lo cual dijo más serenamente:

– Debes disculparte… con las dos… y ser más comprensiva, Melody es insegura y Arnold le contrarresta ese efecto… y Helga… toma decisiones apresuradas porque también existe la presión que genera el interés de Raynard sobre ella. –

Es verdad… Helga también tenía a un pretendiente arrastrándose por ahí en la consciencia de ella, más allá de que no era de su interés, el chico vio algo de ella que no ha visto nadie… y eso lo hacía particular y diferente que el resto de los varones de su escuela, y era eso el que Helga flaqueara tanto… ella tenía en cuenta su afecto por Arnold, pero Raynard la perseguía a la vez.

– ¿Es verdad que saldrá con él a la salida de la escuela? – preguntó sintiéndose un poco mal – Y todo lo está haciendo por Melody… –

– Sí, y sí… a ambas cosas Beck… –

Fue la respuesta de Phoebe para entonces llegar a verse en otro lugar, en otro horario, a Helga caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, donde se llegó a encontrar con cierto rubio de piercings que conversaba con Stinky. Helga se aproximó hacia Raynard, y este se volteó con una sonrisa para luego irse despidiendo de Stinky y luego salieran juntos de la escuela, dejando a Stinky un tanto curioso por esta extraña escena, y por otro se llegaba a ver a Brainy un poco dubitativo, mirando fijamente hacia la extraña pareja, llegando a borrar esa eterna sonrisa que suele tener siempre, se rascó detrás de su cuello y quedó bastante pensativo frente a tal imagen.

* * *

Realmente he disfrutado escribir este capítulo, se me ha sido bastante veloz al haber intervenido menos personajes y la cronología fue bastante lenta, ya que aparte el flashback es bastante largo de por sí, pero sin embargo, muy importante.

Entre uno de los reviewers que había dejado comentario en el primer capítulo me había mencionado que sería una lástima que Arnold ignorase a Helga por sus afectos por Lila u otra persona, sin embargo, para hacer las cosas diferentes y más complicadas en las situaciones sentimentales, me quedé pensando qué pasaría si la competencia de Helga se tratara de una chica que es a simple vista inferior a ella por dónde se la mire. Más aún cuando se trata de una chica que se parece mucho a Helga en gustos y costumbres, pero que tengan esa diversidad en sus personalidades, y fue por eso que decidí meter a Melody en este rollo, aunque nadie tome en cuenta qué es lo que Arnold quiere en realidad.

Y sobre lo que Arnold quiere, de eso se hablará un poco en el próximo capítulo, el cual estará mayormente centrado en él, y otro personaje más. El mismo ya lo tengo finalizado, actualmente me encuentro escribiendo las primeras líneas del quinto.

El próximo capítulo se titulará **_Terminación_** , la cual sigue siendo una fase mínimamente inerte, hay un indicio mayor de combustión pero aún no es del todo consolidado, por lo que lo que en este capítulo vacilaba tanto, en el próximo se asegurará con mayor certeza, pero aún sin mantenerse fuerte.

Sin más que mencionar, me voy retirando, y seguro el próximo domingo estaré publicando el capítulo 4 para todos. ¡Saludos!

 ** _Ground Spirit Minerva_** _–_ _Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	4. Terminación

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett.**

Hola a todos, otro domingo, otra actualización. Esperaba con ansias este día, hoy es mi último día de trabajo intensivo de vacaciones de invierno, ando rogando porque en mi ciudad se largue a llover para suspender la actividad y sólo tenga que hacer acto presencial, el cielo está horrible, pero sólo falta que caigan las gotas de agua.

Este capítulo en particular tiene dos referencias, una de ellas es la canción que canta Helga, es una versión traducida de _**Go Let It Out**_ de la banda _**Oasis**_ , lo gracioso es que siempre he odiado esta banda, pero esa canción representa mucho los años 90, que es una época marcable de este cartoon y por supuesto de mi propia vida también.

La otra referencia es una imagen que realicé y que proviene del arte caligráfico que fue hecho por Helga en Internet, personalmente me hubiese gustado hacer algo por mi propia cuenta ya que he realizado trabajos así en la universidad, pero como bien saben, la caligrafía no es el mejor arte para los zurdos, y yo soy una. Pueden encontrar otras referencias buscando por Google "Caligrafía expresiva" y tendrán una idea aproximada de lo que se trata esta imagen artística.

Como en el capítulo 1 para ver la imagen deben copiar el texto a continuación, agregando un http al inicio y un net luego entre el punto y la barra que se encuentra entre deviantart y el e337.

: / / img04 . deviantart . / e337 / i / 2017 / 204 / 3 / d / pink_panther_puesta_en_pgina_by_groundspiritminerva - dbhdgkd . jpg

Ahora sí empecemos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Terminación**

Una molesta mezcla entre frustración y pesadez recorría por su garganta, con la respiración densa y un dolor decepcionante dentro de sí. Pensamientos y posturas que recorrían en su mente y hacían un revoltijo de conceptos, de palabras, de pesares. Sentimientos y arrepentimientos, reflexiones sin cesar iban recorriendo en la cabeza de Arnold que iba camino hacia su casa luego de salir de la preparatoria. No se veía muy bien, por el contrario parecía muy serio y hasta desilusionado. ¿Qué había pasado con el chico positivo de siempre?

Todo había sido a causa de un suceso ocurrido no hacía mucho en la preparatoria, a casi horario de salida de clases.

* * *

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

La campana de fin de cursada había sonado, dando por finalizadas las clases el martes. Arnold salió de la clase de Matemáticas para ir a buscar a su mejor amigo Gerald que estaba en Música por lo que hizo un largo recorrido por la preparatoria para ir a buscar a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa pues parecía tener un plan para ir con el moreno.

Fue entonces cuando lo encontró a este saliendo con expresión aburrida hasta que Arnold llamó su atención:

– ¡Gerald! – lo llamó.

Gerald se sorprendió de escuchar a Arnold llegar por lo que miró curioso y sorprendido se aproximó al rubio.

– ¡Hey Arnold! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó asombrado.

– Vine para que fuéramos juntos al bar que está por aquí… hoy toca una banda del barrio, creo que es de rock sinfónico. Habíamos dicho que iríamos allá después del examen de Química. – dijo sonriente el rubio Cabeza de Balón.

Gerald no se esperó esa respuesta, incluso expresó un poco de incomodidad por el comentario mirando hacia un costado y diciendo un poco incómodo.

– ¿Era hoy…? – preguntó llevándose una mano detrás del cuello y luego suspiró para decirle a Arnold – Lo siento Arnie… pero hoy saldré con Phoebe. –

Arnold de alguna forma se esperó aquella reacción de su mejor amigo, pero como él era insistente y positivo intentó solucionar el posible malestar que podría darle dicha negación:

– ¿Entonces qué te parece si vamos mañana o el jueves? O mejor el viernes, solo un rato antes de irnos a preparar para la fiesta de tercer año. – propuso.

Sin embargo Gerald no se veía muy convencido, por el contrario parecía un poco incómodo y Arnold lo notó, conocía muy bien a Gerald y era difícil que le ocultase algo. No fue para menos que Phoebe apareció un tanto más lejos de los dos muchachos, la oriental llamó la atención de Gerald saludándolo con una sonrisa por lo que Gerald notó esto y saludó a Phoebe haciendo una seña de espera a ella y luego se voltea hacia Arnold y le dice:

– Lo siento viejo, pero estaré toda la semana con Phoebe. –

– ¿Toda la semana? – preguntó Arnold asombrado, sin poder creerlo – Gerald… entiendo que sea tu novia… de hecho siempre te dije que Phoebe es muy agradable y buena pareja para ti, pero ¿De verdad en serio tienes que pasar todo el tiempo con ella? Phoebe también tiene a sus amigas… –

Claro la mejor excusa para reclamar a su mejor amigo por su atención, aunque Arnold tenía razón… y el hecho de que ahora se sintiera mal era más que justificable.

– Si lo dices por Helga también tiene a Melody y Rebecca… – aclaró Gerald y entonces dijo – Perdón Arnold, es que luego de lo que tú ya sabes que pasó queremos recrear más tiempo juntos ¿Entiendes? –

Arnold meditó un poco la respuesta sin dejar escapar sus pensamientos internos terminó respondiéndole:

– Está bien comprendo ¿Qué te parece si la semana próxima arreglamos algún plan? – propuso el rubio.

– No lo sé… – dijo dudosamente el moreno – Tendría que ver… por la semana, las tareas, y ver la disponibilidad de Phoebe para entonces. –

Ante tal comentario, el rubio contuvo un suspiro forzado y no pudo evitar decir las siguientes palabras a su mejor amigo:

– ¡Gerald! Respeto y hasta te felicito mucho por tu progreso y avance con Phoebe… pero yo también soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Te acuerdas? Ya es la séptima vez que pasa esto por este mes, siempre arreglamos un plan para salir juntos y lo cambias de último momento, si no es por Phoebe es por otra cosa… –

A Arnold si bien no le gustaba hacer esta clase de reclamos, no con Gerald, siempre había aprendido a ser muy tolerante, incluso con quienes no se lo merecían… sin embargo, eran ese tipo de situaciones recurrentes que lo hacían sentirse inseguro, un poco molesto, y hasta angustiado… por sobre todo, sentirse aún más solo de lo que estaba… porque Gerald tenía una novia que correspondía perfectamente a él, habían compartido su intimidad juntos, y llevaban cuatro años de novios… mientras que Arnold solo tuvo dos relaciones de una semana cada una.

– Arnold… entiendo lo que dices – dijo Gerald intentando tomar la postura de la situación y hablarle de frente – Tienes razón en lo que apuntas, pero tampoco puedo descuidar mi relación con Phoebe, ella tiene tanto derecho de atención como tú viejo… y hasta te diría que aún más porque si Phoebe y yo seguimos juntos podremos planear lo que ya sabes… un proyecto de pareja y demás. Pero a ti siempre te veré como mi amigo y no como otra cosa. – tomó un poco de aire y retomó – Hay otras prioridades a esta edad Arnold… ya no tenemos nueve años… hay otras cosas en las cuales pensar y hacer. Y en mi caso, luego de las intervenciones de Molly y Milton, Phoebe y yo meremos nuestro espacio… –

Arnold mostró una expresión angustiada, incluso sintiéndose un tanto… rechazado, muy dolido por el comentario de su amigo, aunque más le había dolido eso… ya no tienen nueve años, ya no era todo como antes. Peor se comenzó a sentir cuando el moreno le puso una mano sobre su hombro para intentar hacerlo sentir mejor sin mucho éxito y sonreírle tranquilamente… como si todo estuviese bien:

– Ya me entenderás cuando encuentres a la chica que te hará feliz viejo. – le dijo y entonces sonrio soltándole el hombro – Tengo que dejarte, Phoebe me está esperando. –

– Diviértanse… – dijo Arnold en un tono cabizbajo y desanimado.

Gerald sonrio y sin más se marchó para ir con Phoebe, la cual le recibió con un beso a los labios y le tomó de la mano a Gerald para irse juntos por los pasillos hasta la salida de la escuela, dándole la espalda a Arnold y dejando al pobre rubio con una mirada llena de derrota y soledad y con una horrible sensación en el pecho… recordando lo tan sólo que se encontraba.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Sí… se sentía sólo… muy solo… y mucho de esto había pasado luego de su regreso de San Lorenzo… donde todo parecía muy diferente a cuando se fue. Claro, habían sido tres años de ausencia pero nunca pensó que llegaría a ver tal cambio en sus compañeros. Ese día… recordó algo que había pasado, lo cual le revolvió en la consciencia recordando cierto diálogo de ese mismo día con cierta chica.

– _¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tus cosas? –_

– _Bien, bien Arnoldo. –_

– _Me enteré que hoy sales con Raynard al terminar las clases. –_

– _Sí ¡Pero te aclaro lo mismo que a Lewis! ¡No es una cita! ¿Entiendes? Es sólo una tonta salida que le debo como favor. –_

– _Claro comprendo. Espero que puedan divertirse y pasarlo bien. –_

– _Sí… seguro nos divertiremos como nunca. –_

– _Cuídate mucho Helga. –_

– _Arnold por amor de Dios. ¡Ya te dije que no voy a sucumbir metiéndome en drogas como lo hace Raynard! ¡Ya deja de comportarte como si fueras mi consciencia! –_

Arnold detuvo un momento su marcha habiendo resonado eso en su cabeza, pensando en por qué se le vino eso a la cabeza… y fue entonces cuando pensó que alucinaba por oír la voz de Helga en su cabeza, terminó resonando cuando la escuchó por las calles junto con Raynard.

Allí estaban los dos, mientras Arnold llegó a tomar una calle, vio al frente se encontraban ellos dos, Raynard y Helga enfrentados el uno al otro, el rubio alemán estaba apoyando una mano sobre la pared mientras mantenía su mirada enfrentada a Helga, quien estaba apoyada sobre dicha pared… dando una imagen un tanto explícita en cuanto a lo que pudiesen estar conversando ambos, uno podía llegar a suponer el ver a Raynard poniendo superioridad sobre Helga quien estaba ligeramente acorralada por el otro chico, aunque tenía una vía libre, precisamente del otro brazo que Raynard no ocupaba apoyando la pared sino que por el contrario mantenía dicha mano dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones, y por debajo de dicho brazo sosteniendo su skate.

Arnold vio con ligera curiosidad dicha imagen, no llegaba a ver el rostro de Raynard pues estaba de espaldas a él, sin embargo llegaba a ver el de Helga, quien estaba con una expresión seria y molesta además de cruzada de brazos teniendo su guitarra criolla a su lado encerrada en una funda, no era raro que se la viera así, aunque sí era raro que dejara que Raynard interactuase así de cerca.

– ¿Qué propones Pataki? – preguntó Raynard con una clara sonrisa que parecía imitar a Varick pero no le salía ni en un 10% de efectividad – Estaré a tu total disposición en agradecimiento por nuestro encuentro. –

– Me da igual a dónde me lleves… esto es sólo un favor que te debo. – dijo la rubia aún cruzada de brazos y con expresión aburrida.

– De acuerdo entonces elegiré yo aunque… – había dicho con una sonrisa para luego mirar hacia la guitarra sobre la funda – ¿Vas a cargar con eso todo el tiempo? ¿Para qué lo trajiste con nosotros? –

– ¿Y tú para qué traes tu tonta patineta? – preguntó la rubia de alguna manera de responder a su 'ofensa' o al menos ella lo veía así.

– Para desplazarme y llegar a la escuela… pero tú para qué traes el instrumento, es una carga de más, no entiendo por qué fuiste a la sala de Música a buscarla antes de salir de la escuela – insistió Raynard.

Helga emitió un suspiro forzado rodando los ojos y dijo:

– Me hace mejor compañía que tú… más bien que cualquiera… como tu tonta patineta, así que déjanos a mí y a mi capricho en paz. –

El alemán no pudo evitar reír un poco de escucharla, pues le había parecido gracioso y hasta inteligente de su parte, sí, puede que su skate era un capricho o una forma de querer alardes de su habilidad de andar sobre una tabla con ruedas.

– En ese caso puedo aceptar tu capricho, porque ya sabes que yo también tengo los míos y que de verdad… –

Helga miraba a Raynard con desagrado, estaba a punto de contestarle algo para molestarlo más pero luego dejó de oírle y sólo se escuchaba un bullicio por parte de él pues Helga se dio cuenta que a lo lejos estaba Arnold observándolos, por lo que su expresión hostil desapareció llegando a ponerse un tanto nerviosa.

Evidentemente sí, Arnold permanecía al otro lado de la calle observando a Helga y a Raynard aunque no llegaba a escuchar nada de lo que conversaban por el ruido ambiental de las calles. No obstante se impresionó en cuando Helga le devolvió la mirada y se notó nerviosa por eso, llegando a pensar en qué hacer ¿Debía irse? ¿Correr? Si Raynard se daba cuenta que los observaba probablemente tendría problemas…

Helga se preguntaba internamente qué diablos estaba haciendo Arnold ahí, y para colmo se le vino a la cabeza toda la discusión con Phoebe y la pelea con Rebecca, por lo que respiró profundo mientras volteaba a ver a Raynard que seguía hablando:

– …y mi madre decía que yo era muy chico para andar en skate y… oye Helga ¿Estás oyéndome? ¿Estás bien? –

– ¡Vámonos Raynard! – reclamó Helga.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia tomó su guitarra con una mano y con la otra le sujetó el brazo a Raynard y comenzó a jalarlo lejos de allí para salir lo más pronto posible de la vista de Arnold.

– Pero… ¡Creí que yo iba a elegir el lugar! – se quejó el alemán.

– ¡Pues me arrepentí así que ahora yo digo a dónde vamos! ¡Anda! ¡Muévete! – insistió la rubia.

Y sin más se lo llevó casi a rastras, aunque Raynard no se veía muy molesto por el gesto de Helga.

Arnold por su parte los vio marcharse… era obvio que Helga se estaba llevando a Raynard para evitar que este lo viera a él… aunque cierta incomodidad comenzaba a invadir en su cabeza. ¿Helga se lo llevó para que Raynard no lo viese y lo hiciera puré haciendo una escena de celos? ¿O porque realmente Helga quiere pasar tiempo a solas con Raynard?

No pudo evitarlo, ante esos pensamientos sacudió su cabeza… ¿Por qué repentinamente se ponía a cuestionar eso? Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, llegándole un recuerdo a su mente, sí… el mismo día que llegó de San Lorenzo, era el mismo día que Raynard había llegado a la escuela…

* * *

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

Noveno grado, y su regreso a Hilwood por sí solo, sus padres se quedarían en San Lorenzo y Arnold volvería a hospedarse con sus abuelos. Luego de tres años ausente tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus amigos de Hilwood, a los huéspedes del Sunset Arms, incluso a su mejor amigo Gerald y a todos los demás de su salón.

En cuanto había llegado a la escuela para dar su regreso, le habían comunicado que su primer horario iba a ser la clase de Gimnasia, la cual era en esos momentos de noveno grado conocida por dividir el curso entre varones y mujeres, teniendo los chicos al entrenador Jack Wittenberg como su profesor, mientras que las chicas iban a estar siendo entrenadas por su esposa Tish, lo que significaba que los cursos estarían divididos hasta la primera hora y Arnold sólo iba a encontrarse con sus compañeros varones hasta que llegara la hora del primer descanso.

Arnold iba directo hacia el gimnasio de basketball donde se daría la clase, al ingresar vio al entrenador Wittenberg, quien parecía más calvo luego de los años que no lo veía, y allí llegó a ver al resto de sus compañeros varones, aunque le pareció ver a dos más que no conocía, los cuales eran Erick y Milton, todos estos parecían estar estirando los músculos y calentando, hasta que Harold como siempre el más holgazán de la clase de Gimnasia llegó a presenciar al rubio Cabeza de Balón.

– ¡Miren todos! ¡Es Arnold! – exclamó Harold con entusiasmo mientras lo señalaba.

El entrenador Wittenberg escuchó a Harold por lo que se volteó y evidentemente ahí venía él por lo que sonrio, al igual que el resto de los alumnos cuando llegaron ver a Arnold llegar, exceptuando por Milton y Erick que vieron curiosamente al recién llegado, sin embargo no dejaron pasar la situación y fueron aproximándose a él.

– ¡Arnold! ¡No sabes cuánto gusto me da verte! – saludó el entrenador.

– También me da gusto verlo señor Wittenberg. – fue lo que contestó el rubio.

– ¡Hey Arnold! – saludó Gerald con entusiasmo.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta para entonces decir:

– ¡Gerald! –

El moreno se fue aproximando hacia su mejor amigo y emplearon su saludo secreto como siempre:

– ¿Qué tal amigo? – preguntó Gerald con entusiasmo.

– Muy bien. –

Fue lo que Arnold dijo llegando a ver al resto de sus compañeros.

– Me da gusto verlos también, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Eugene, Curly, Lorenzo, Brainy. –

– ¡Nosotros también Arnold! – exclamó Eugene con entusiasmo.

– ¿Qué tal San Lorenzo? – preguntó Sid.

– Oh muy bien, ya les contaré en el descanso… – dijo el rubio.

En ese momento fue cuando Erick se aproximó con una sonrisa y saludó.

– Hey hola, tú debes ser Arnold, Gerald me habló mucho de ti hermano. – dijo el moreno y extendió su mano hacia el rubio – Me llamo Erick Keynes, un placer. –

Arnold notó la presencia de Erick por lo que sonrio y extendió su mano hacia él para corresponderle el saludo.

– Lo mismo digo Erick. – sonrio el rubio.

En ese momento Milton intervino y saludó confiadamente al centro de la atención del momento:

– Con que tú eres Arnold Shortman, del cual se ha hablado mucho en estos años. – dijo el pequeño nerd – Un gusto igualmente conocer a persona tan bien hablada por esta escuela, me llamo Milton Glaser. –

Arnold notó a Milton llamándole un poco la atención su apariencia tan extravagante, mientras Gerald vio de reojo con cierta molestia al enano nerd.

– Un gusto igualmente Milton. – saludó Arnold siendo bastante modesto en lo que refería el chico en cuanto a su reputación en la escuela.

Milton se volvió hacia su lugar mientras Gerald se aproximó a Arnold y le susurró al oído:

– No te dejes llevar, es una verdadera molestia… –

Arnold estaba por preguntar a qué se refería pero entonces fue cuando el entrenador Wittenberg habló.

– Bueno ahora que todos ya saludaron y se presentaron ante Arnold, tengo que anunciarles que además de él, tendremos un nuevo compañero que estará con nosotros el resto del año. –

– ¡Cielos! ¿Tendremos un nuevo alumno? – preguntó Eugene con entusiasmo.

– Así es. – respondió el entrenador y luego dijo un poco más serio pero sin dejar de sonreír – Y quiero que sean muy amables con él y no lo hagan sentir incómodo… él viene directo desde Alemania, y como bien saben, los alemanes juegan muy bien al soccer ¡No queremos perder una joya así en un tiempo record! –

Nunca faltaba que el entrenador Wittenberg pensara siempre en los provechos de ganar cualquier deporte antes que otra cosa, y resultaba que por ser de otro país tenían que cuidarlo mejor que a otros alumnos… bueno si había llegado un alemán a la escuela entonces hablaba bien de ella ¿no? No solía pasar eso siempre en cualquier día de la semana.

Hubo varios murmullos y cuchicheos curiosos respecto a que el chico era extranjero, incluso algunos preguntaban si hablaría su idioma.

En ese momento el entrenador se voltea hacia la puerta de la entrada del gimnasio interno y dice:

– ¡Ven! ¡Ya puedes entrar! –

Todos guardaron silencio en ese instante por lo que miraron directamente hacia donde había volteado el entrenador Wittenberg, y se llegó a ver allí mismo a un chico de ropas holgadas, cabellera rubia y rasurada por la zona de la nuca, piercings en las orejas, y un curioso skate por debajo de sus pies, el chico fue entrando rápidamente moviéndose con toda gracia llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí, algunos siendo más curiosos, otros en cambio más asombrados. El entrenador Wittenberg vio con curiosidad que el chico parecía ser más un deportista extremo que un tradicional, no parecía ser jugador de soccer, por lo que torció levemente la boca de verlo con aquella tabla.

El alemán se detuvo poniéndose cerca del entrenador deteniendo su skate y presionó con su pie en el extremo de este haciéndolo poner en posición vertical y de tal forma que lo agarrara y colocara debajo del brazo y mirara a todos con expresión aburrida.

– Woooow… – fue lo que dijeron algunos de ver aquello.

Hubo un inquietante silencio hasta que el entrenador decidió hacer presentación:

– ¡Alumnos! Déjenme presentarles a Raynard Windsträke, como les dije, vino desde Alemania, espero que sean todos muy amables con él. Raynard ellos serán tus compañeros de clase. –

– ¡Hola Raynard! – saludaron casi todos a coro con una sonrisa amable.

– Ah hola… – saludó desinteresadamente el rubio alemán.

En ese momento alguien se aproximó valientemente al nuevo alumno:

– Hey ¡bonito skate! –

El comentario fue de Sid, evidentemente, parecía bastante fascinado por el talento del nuevo alumno que andaba en el mismo, aunque Raynard mostró el mismo desinterés de antes y solo respondió.

– Ah gracias… –

Arnold y Gerald que se encontraban mirando al nuevo alumno no parecía estar muy entusiasmado de encontrarse ahí, fue el moreno el que se aproximó para susurrarle al rubio:

– No parece muy amigable… –

– Vamos Gerald… – dijo Arnold susurrándole igual – Tal vez sólo sea un poco tímido. –

Raynard permanecía en su lugar con la misma expresión de desinterés mientras Sid lo observaba fijamente con cierta admiración por su mera imagen e impresión que dio.

– Oye Raynard ¿Y desde hace cuánto que andas en skate? – preguntó el chico de la nariz alargada y gorra verde intentando ser amigable.

El rubio alemán no contestó ni siquiera lo miró, a través de sus ojos echaba un vistazo a su alrededor notando algunos destellos de color rodeando a las personas del ambiente… hasta que su semblante serio y desinteresado se desvaneció transformándose en uno de sorpresa total. Allí mismo llegaba a ver un potente fulgor blanco que si se comparaba con el resto de los colores que estaba allí parecía que se los comía, pero en realidad solo estaba ahí retroalimentándolos… se veía tan blanco, puro y lleno de vida, que Raynard prestó atención directamente al dueño de esa aura tan blanquecina y sin dudarlo se aproximó hacia él, dejando a Sid extrañado por cómo lo dejó hablando solo.

En ese momento, Arnold y Gerald se sorprendieron de ver que Raynard se aproximaba hacia ellos, por un momento pensaron que había escuchado lo que dijeron de él por lo que se pusieron un tanto nerviosos, pero Raynard se dirigió precisamente a uno en particular hasta ponérsele en frente, sonreírle por primera vez a alguien en ese momento y saludarlo.

– Hey hola – saludó el alemán.

– Hola Raynard – saludó amablemente Arnold – un gusto en conocerte, me llamo Arnold. –

Raynard sonrio de lado hasta borrar la misma de manera sutil y responderle al rubio:

– Lo mismo digo Arnold, es un placer conocer a una persona de gran espíritu y bondad. – respondió el alemán – Debes ser la persona con el karma más limpio que he visto en mi vida. –

Ni Arnold ni nadie se esperó esa respuesta tan repentina, dejando al rubio Cabeza de Balón con mucha curiosidad y a Gerald exageradamente desconcertado, así como el resto de los compañeros mirando alrededor muy curiosos a Raynard.

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Arnold.

– Viejo ¿Cómo se supone que supiste eso? – preguntó Gerald totalmente asombrado y sin poder creerlo.

Raynard no pareció contrariado por la sorpresa de todos, tampoco se arrepintió de haber dicho algo que merecía ser mencionado, después de todo él mismo había reconocido que Arnold era único.

– Digamos que tengo un don… – fue lo que respondió el rubio alemán con una sonrisa.

Algunos dejaron escapar un sonido de asombro y curiosidad mientras miraban a Raynard que evidentemente parecía mucho más calmado y amigable ahora, pues justo se había volteado a Sid y respondió:

– Por cierto, perdona que no te respondí antes, ando en skate desde que tengo 7 años y de ahí me puse a practicar. – respondió amigablemente y respondió – Tú pareces una persona muy amigable y confiable. –

Sid se sorprendió que respondiera a su pregunta e incluso le dijera eso por lo que respondió animadamente.

– ¡Muchas gracias! Mi nombre es Sid. – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él.

– Gusto en conocerte Sid – respondió Raynard respondiendo a su estrechamiento de manos.

Algunos chicos se pusieron alrededor de Raynard entusiasmados por conocer más de él, parecía ser una persona con poderes o algo así, aunque el alemán parecía más confiado por la presencia de Arnold allí. Sin embargo la sonrisa se le borró en cuando vio a alguien más allí, por lo que se dirigió nuevamente a Arnold e interrogarle:

– Arnold ¿Quién es él? – preguntó señalando a la susodicha persona con la cabeza.

Arnold vio curiosamente a Raynard y a quien señalaba por lo que se volteó hacia el alemán.

– Ah, él es Brainy. – respondió calmadamente.

Un pequeño silencio incómodo se generó en ese momento mientras el alemán veía al extraño rubio de lentes y sonrisa pegajosa hasta que soltó un seco:

– No me cae bien. –

El alemán se volteó hacia Sid y los otros dejando a Gerald y Arnold bastante desconcertados por la respuesta que dejó, siéndole un poco extraño y hasta grosero de su parte, sin embargo no dijeron nada, apenas llevaban diez minutos de conocerlo y ya había ocasionado toda una revuelta.

Habiendo terminado la clase de Gimnasia llegó la hora del descanso, allí iban Gerald, Arnold y Raynard los tres juntos por los pasillos de la escuela, el rubio Cabeza de Balón y el moreno hablaban tendidamente mientras Raynard escuchaba un tanto curioso la conversación de los mejores amigos.

– ¿En serio estás saliendo con Phoebe? – preguntó Arnold asombrado.

– Sí, comenzamos a salir desde no mucho después que te fuiste a San Lorenzo. – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

– ¿Hace tres años? – preguntó de nuevo asombrado. – Impresionante ¡Felicitaciones! –

Raynard también aportó sus felicidades por lo que alzó un pulgar y le dijo:

– Felicidades también Gerald, espero que sigan por más tiempo. –

– Gracias a ambos. – contestó el moreno con entusiasmo.

– Raynard, seguro luego en la próxima hora conocerás a nuestras compañeras. – comentó Arnold al rubio alemán – Entre ellas la novia de Gerald, te caerá bien, es muy inteligente. –

– Claro, será un honor. – dijo Raynard con una sutil sonrisa.

En eso Arnold se volteó hacia Gerald y preguntó:

– Por cierto ¿Tenemos nuevas compañeras también? –

– Está la melliza de Erick, se llama Molly, y también está Lindsay. – mencionó Gerald.

– Será cuestión de conocerlas entonces. – respondió el mejor amigo del moreno.

En lo que los tres iban caminando en ese momento fue cuando Raynard intentó introducirse en la conversación cambiando de tema y hablando principalmente a su punto de interés en ese momento, es decir Arnold:

– Oye Arnold ¿Entonces has pasado mucho tiempo de tu vida aquí en Hilwood? Dices que fuiste a San Lorenzo a visitar a tus padres ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué tus padres están tan lejos? –

Gerald escuchó dichas preguntas y simplemente se mantuvo al margen escuchando la conversación, mientras Arnold se volteó para contestarle al alumno extranjero.

– Mis padres realizan algunas investigaciones allá y hacen cuidado de una antigua tribu, sólo confían en ellos por lo que tienen la responsabilidad de estar allá. La verdad me hubiese quedado más tiempo en San Lorenzo, pero al haber pasado toda mi infancia aquí y con mis abuelos, los extrañé mucho e incluso a mis amigos, como a Gerald y a todos los demás en la escuela. –

Gerald sonrio un poco compasivo por el comentario de su mejor amigo, para él también había sido difícil su partida, si no lo pasaba con Arnold era de estar con Phoebe o Erick en su mayor parte del tiempo.

– Aún así iré a visitarlos en las vacaciones, de ese modo podré pasar mi tiempo con mis padres también. – respondió Arnold.

– Ya veo… tus padres son personas muy responsables, y era de esperarse, de algún lado debiste haber heredado esa aura potente. –

– ¡Guau Raynard! De verdad estoy impresionado con esa habilidad que tienes. – comentó Arnold mirándolo fijamente – ¿Siempre la has tenido? –

– Desde que nací… – comentó el alemán – No es fácil… ver lo que otros no ven… –

– Ya me lo imagino. – fue lo que dijo Gerald también con algo de curiosidad.

– Pero no hablemos de mí. – dijo el alemán con una sonrisa – Arnold, me alegro mucho que hayas decidido volver al lugar donde se desarrolló tu infancia, es la época más pura de todo ser humano, más por todas las personas que te estiman y respetan aquí. –

– ¡Apoyo eso! – respondió Gerald señalando a Raynard creando una pistola con sus dedos con una sola mano.

Hasta en ese momento, Arnold consideraba de que Raynard era una persona muy agradable, quizás por momentos un tanto extraña así como el ignoró a Sid o incluso dijo sobre que no le agradaba Brainy, pero sin duda alguna parecía ser un chico muy observador e interesante con el cual conversar.

– Sí, la verdad es que pensé que sería un poco injusto dejar a todos mis amigos y personas con las cuales me he criado por tantos años sin saber de mí… con mayor razón los extrañaba, así que decidí regresar – respondió el rubio y prosiguió – He tenido mucha historia y experiencia a lo largo de los años con muchas personas en esta ciudad… todos son muy agradables y tengo una buena relación con ellos y… ¡Aahhh! –

En ese preciso momento Arnold no lo vio venir, pues tampoco lo notaron Gerald y Raynard en ese momento, Arnold había chocado con alguien en los pasillos haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás provocando el mismo impacto con la otra persona, la cual ya estaba reclamando:

– ¿¡Por qué no miras por dónde caminas zopen…!? ¡Arnold! –

Fue lo que recriminó una voz femenina proveniente de una chica rubia de coletas que simplemente se quedó sin habla cuando notó a Arnold, quien también notó a Helga por lo que se fue incorporando rápidamente diciendo muy lamentado:

– Lo siento Hel… –

– Vaya, vaya, vaya. – reiteró la rubia habiéndose puesto de pie y poniendo sus puños sobre sus nudillos – ¡Pero miren quién regresó de la selva! ¿Qué tal te fue visitando a tus parientes los monos? – expresó bastante molesta y para hacerlo aún peor terminó expresando – Lástima que no te hayas quedado allá y ahora tenga que volver a verte todos los días aquí. –

Arnold mostró una expresión de pesadez y molestia, al igual que Gerald, siempre era igual con Helga, siempre parecía estar molesta con hasta el propio aire que respiraba ¡Esa chica era imposible! Y tratándose de la existencia de Arnold peor aún. Tanto el rubio como el moreno no podían verse más molestos e incomodados por la presencia de la rubia, pero no Raynard.

El rubio alemán estaba mirando fijamente a la chica recién llegada sin poder disimular ni un poco su asombro, ni siquiera tomándose un segundo para parpadear, quedando con la boca ligeramente abierta quedose mirando fijamente a la rubia Pataki sin poder hacer otra cosa.

– Sí a nosotros también nos alegra verte… – dijo Gerald sonando totalmente sarcástico y molesto.

– Lo que tú digas… – respondió Arnold también un tanto hastiado.

– ¡Primer día en esta cafetera y tengo que cruzarme con el Cabeza de Balón y el Chico del Cabello Alto! ¡Simplemente criminal! –

Fue lo que terminó por explotar la rubia hasta que luego se volteó a ver a Raynard que le estaba mirando con una cara de más idiota que los otros dos a los cuales les había estado gritando por lo que se dirigió hacia él y dijo amenazadoramente:

– ¡Ah y tú debes ser ese chico germano que iba a venir aquí! Hazme el favor de no meterte en mi camino y todo saldrá bien para ti zopenco ¿Has entendido? – le dijo llevando un dedo sobre su pecho para hacer la amenaza aún mayor.

Raynard se asombró en cuanto Helga se le dirigió y amenazó llegando a sonreír maravillado por las palabras y agallas de la rubia, hasta que recompuso un poco su mente y respondió en un tono algo meloso:

– Na sicher~ –

Helga vio con desconcierto al chico alemán por lo que simplemente soltó:

– ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Trasladaron a un alumno extranjero que ni siquiera habla nuestro idioma! ¡Mejor me alejo antes que me contagien sus tonterías! –

Fue lo que terminó soltando la rubia hasta marcharse dejando a Arnold y Gerald con expresiones agrias, y a Raynard con una expresión totalmente hechizada sin dejar de mirar hacia la rubia que se acababa de ir soltando varios insultos por los pasillos.

– Ahhh… – suspiró forzadamente Arnold y volteó hacia Gerald – Creo que debería medir mejor mis palabras… y realmente mi relación aquí es buena con casi todos… –

– Tú lo has dicho viejo – mencionó Gerald con la misma decepción que Arnold – Y ella no ha cambiado absolutamente nada en estos años que te fuiste. –

Arnold volvió a suspirar hasta que se volteó hacia Raynard que parecía aún ensimismado mirando hacia donde Helga se marchó y le había dicho:

– Lo siento Raynard e… –

– Oh mein Gott Arnold! ¡Dime quién era ella! – exclamó Raynard volteándose hacia el rubio interrumpiendo debidamente sus disculpas, se notaba muy asombrado.

Arnold entonces fue contestando, pero nuevamente le interrumpe:

– Su nombre es Helga Pataki y… –

– ¡S-se llama Helga! – exclamó Raynard con una inmensa sonrisa soñadora y se llevó una mano hacia el pecho para decir – ¡No podía ser más perfecta! ¡Hasta tiene un nombre proveniente de mi país! ¡Esto no puede ser mejor! –

Tanto Arnold como Gerald se miraron de reojo ¿Acaso escucharon lo que escucharon? ¿Raynard estaba… fantaseando románticamente con Helga? ¿Era eso posible? ¿¡Y por qué lo hacía!?

– ¿Disculpa…? – preguntó Gerald sin poder continuar la pregunta pues era demasiado para él.

Raynard nuevamente vuelve a interrumpir al rubio y al moreno volviendo a expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos en medio de suspiros y diciendo:

– Gesegnet sei das Schicksal uns zu treffen, meine Liebe~ –

Arnold y Gerald se miraron de reojo nuevamente sin entender ni una sola palabra pero algo es seguro, estaba diciendo alguna estúpida cursilada por la cara y los gestos que hacía, y eso no se detenía ahí.

– Ahm… Raynard… – dijo Arnold intentando hacer recapacitar a su compañero.

Pero el alemán se volteó hacia el rubio y el moreno y dijo:

– ¡Jamás en mi vida pensé que iba a cruzar con una chica con tan poderosa e impresionante aura! – exclamó con muchísimo entusiasmo notándose un brillo notable en sus ojos hasta mirar hacia sus manos conteniendo la emoción – ¡Dios! ¡Esa furia desgarradora! – luego suspiró y dijo mirando de reojo hacia donde la rubia Pataki se fue – ¡Esa chica es una aplanadora de emociones! Detrás de toda esa ira hay una mujer pasional y sensible. – luego sonrio aún más diciendo – Hasta me atrevería a decir que tiene un poderoso chacra sexual… ¡Debe ser una fiera encarnada! –

El alemán comenzó a sonreír sin poder disimularlo ni un poco y agitó los puños muy emocionadamente:

– Das ist wunderbar! – exclamó exageradamente entusiasmado – ¡Haberme mudado a Hilwood fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado! –

Arnold y Gerald quedaron completamente estupefactos no de escuchar el festejo de Raynard, sino todo lo que había dicho previamente respecto a Helga G. Pataki… ¿¡Acaso podía existir alguien que estuviese interesado en ella de esa forma!? Y más aún… ¿Helga apasionada? ¿Sensible? No parecía que estuviese hablando de Helga… fue en ese momento cuando Gerald le susurró en el oído a Arnold.

– Psst… viejo creo que sería mejor alejarnos de él… ¡Este chico está loco! –

Aunque era obvio que para Arnold tan loco no le parecía… si por tantos años él había insistido que Helga siempre escondía un lado sensible y amable… pero temía a demostrarlo por lo que siempre se mostraba hostil, aunque con los años comenzaba a dudar de eso… y en cuanto Raynard apenas tenía unos minutos de verla había sacado en conclusión en total certeza todo eso que él manifestaba respecto a Helga Pataki. Se sentía… extraño… porque él siempre quiso ver a esa Helga sensible… y nunca pudo verla, y Raynard sí pudo verla o al menos de forma espiritual y no materialmente, y en cierta forma le incomodaba y hasta frustraba, Raynard lo obtuvo con mucha facilidad y él lo siguió buscando por años sin éxito alguno. Aunque también le remordía la consciencia lo dicho por su mejor amigo… tal vez Raynard no tiene esa habilidad y en realidad está inventando ¿Podría ser así?

– Raynard ¿Estás seguro de que no te equivocaste en lo que viste? – preguntó repentinamente el rubio Cabeza de Balón.

– Arnold… – decía un notable e incómodo Gerald Johanssen mientras le hablaba entre dientes queriendo huir de ahí.

Raynard miró a Arnold tomándose un tiempo para contestarle con seguridad.

– En absoluto Arnold, sé lo que vi, y lo que vi es cierto… – dijo con una sonrisa – Entiendo que lo preguntes y no lo veas por ti mismo porque ella demuestra ser hostil para no develar sus verdaderas pasiones porque las cuida tanto como a su propia vida. –

Arnold en ese entonces contestó con profundo interés hablando con el rubio alemán:

– En realidad te lo pregunto porque hace mucho tiempo que vengo diciendo que… –

Gerald poco a poco pensaba en alejarse de ese lugar por lo que dio un paso atrás, Raynard parecía peligroso y extraño… ya no le estaba pareciendo tan agradable…

Y sin embargo, el alemán en ese momento interrumpió el comentario de Arnold dejando atrás lo que el Cabeza de Balón iba a decirle:

– ¡Un momento! – interrumpió un poco atemorizado y se volteó hacia el moreno y el rubio – No tendrá novio ¿verdad? –

La pregunta no la vino venir Arnold.

– ¿Novio? – preguntó un poco asombrado.

Era obvio que con tres años de ausencia Arnold no supiera esto y por el contrario Gerald que intentaba escapar tenía que contestar a eso por lo que por dentro estaba echando insultos pero contestó:

– Ella es la mejor amiga de mi novia… y por lo que llego a saber de ella cada tanto pues… no, no tiene novio. –

La mirada de Raynard se llenó de ilusión y brillo de escuchar al moreno por lo que mostró una sonrisa de triunfo.

– ¿En serio? ¡Excelente! – exclamó con entusiasmo – Debo estar de suerte que mi entorno tan superficial no se da cuenta de la increíble mujer que están perdiéndose… ¡Jajajaja! – expresó entre risas y dijo – Haré hasta lo imposible porque Helga salga conmigo… es la chica que siempre he esperado encontrar en mis sueños, y finalmente la encontré. –

Un silencio incómodo se generó entre los tres, dejando a Arnold y a Gerald bastante extrañados y fuera el rubio el que dijera no muy convencido:

– Pues… buena suerte… –

Aunque aquellas palabras no sonaban convincentes para sí mismo… no para Raynard… y eso era lo que lo haría cuestionarse más adelante una y otra vez a cada momento que lo recordase. Por sobre todo y además porque Raynard lo dijo… el entorno superficial… ¿acaso él era superficial? Eran esos momentos en los cuales pensaba y debía reflexionar si ver más allá de lo que mostraban sus ojos…

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

No podía creer que le había venido ese recuerdo a la mente… aún luego de aquel entonces Helga rechazó un sinfín de veces a Raynard y luego se enteró de la peligrosa adicción de este… llegándose a preocupar un poco porque Helga sufriera un destino parecido, sin embargo ella siempre lo trataba muy mal sin importar lo que dijera. No obstante fue cuando comenzó a considerar como muchos de sus compañeros, que Raynard quizás no ve esas dichosas auras… pero aún así, el recuerdo del cómo lo conoció o incluso la manera de describir a Helga, generaba una fuerte controversia lógica en su mente… no podría caber la posibilidad de que Raynard inventara todo eso.

Por momentos pensaba que quizás él no era el indicado para aproximarse a Helga, quizás Raynard podría hacerlo mejor sabiendo de su aura de poder verla, pero aún así la rubia lo rechazaba igual… y realmente el alemán no la ayudaba a ser más feliz, ya mismo lo había visto recientemente cuando la rubia estaba mirándolo molestamente mientras Raynard intentaba hablarle cercanamente, pero a pesar de todo terminó yéndose de su vista en cuanto notó su presencia… ¿Por qué motivo exactamente?

Otra cosa que lo molestaba, era precisamente lo dicho por Raynard en aquel entonces, la acusación del entorno superficial que lo rodea y lo constituye, de saber que él era superficial… pues lo era… si sus relaciones con Melissa y Sara apestaron precisamente por no darse cuenta de la clase de personas que eran ellas, y hasta la misma Helga se lo dijo una vez… que él nunca veía más allá de las apariencias.

Pensar todas esas cosas le frustraba y hasta deprimía… ayudaban a destruir la esperanza y positivismo de sí mismo… más incluso recordar el por qué estaba ahí vagando por las calles, su mejor amigo que salía con Phoebe y dejaba todos sus planes que acordaban para estar con ella, por querer extrañar su infancia… si al final había regresado a Hilwood especialmente para recrear esos momentos… y ahora se los habían rechazado ¿Estuvo bien en volver?

Todo esto se le hizo una nebulosa un tanto angustiante hasta llegar a donde quería… el Sunset Arms… tal vez podría escuchar un poco de música y ver un poco de televisión… olvidarse un poco de la vida que estaba teniendo allá fuera. Sin más se aproximó hacia la entrada llegando a ver cómo de esta salían varios perros y gatos a las calles… como en los viejos tiempos.

Hubiese ido a saludar a sus abuelos, pero estaba tan decaído que simplemente pensaba ignorar toda presencia de la casa así que fue camino por los pasillos hasta ir al ático donde se encontraba su habitación, la cual no había cambiado mucho en comparación a años atrás, salvo por alguna que otra innovación tecnológica.

Sin más se quitó sus zapatillas y se echó sobre la cama agarrando su celular Smartphone para revisar mensajes hasta que vio una notificación del seguimiento de una página proveniente de una red social. Arnold le dio entrar a la misma llegando a ver lo que parecía una publicación de una imagen que se trataba de un lienzo color madera con letras caligráficas en tonos grises, además de unas pinceladas rojas creando un corazón en un punto encerrando algunas palabras y algunas manchas diluidas sobre la hoja. Se llegaban a ver algunas frases románticas en aquellos escritos hechos en forma artística, parecía una hermosa puesta en página donde mezclaba la poesía, el diseño gráfico y la caligrafía. Desde hacía un tiempo que Arnold seguía las publicaciones de una tal Pink Panther, quien se trataba aparentemente de una joven adolescente que se dedicaba a la caligrafía, solía publicar cada tanto algunas de sus obras en una red social abierta, sus publicaciones siempre eran puestas en página hechas con caligrafía artística y tenían fragmentos y frases románticas, aparentemente dedicadas a una persona en específico, ya que muchas de sus obras parecían tener puntos en común cuando algunos rasgos de la persona dedicada aparecían allí. A Arnold le gustaba mucho el desempeño artístico de la joven, y cada tanto seguía sus publicaciones y comentaba alguna… como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento mientras tecleaba en el celular y sonreía ligeramente. En el momento que lo finalizó lo envió llegando a escribir:

Satisfecho por el comentario, suspiró y dejó el celular a un lado y se volteó de la cama para revisar sus estantes de libros y ver aquel pequeño libro rosa que había terminado en sus manos y estaba repleto de poemas dedicados a él… jamás pudo saber de quién se trataba, y así como el nombre de la artista caligráfica le recordó aquel libro también compartiendo el gusto por el rosa. ¿Algún día encontraría a la dueña de ese libro? Simplemente se dejó llevar por las líneas escritas en aquel libro, dejando divagar su mente por aquellos trazos curvos escritos a mano y aquellas embelesadoras palabras dedicadas a él.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido de golpear la puerta y de una muy conocida y anciana voz al otro lado de la misma.

– ¿Estás ahí Shortman? –

Arnold desvió su mirada del celular para alzar la voz y responder:

– Pasa abuelo. –

Y ahí estaba entrando a la habitación de Arnold, su abuelo Phil, el mismo se encontraba en edad más anciana aún, sin embargo se había conservado muy bien, tal vez sus movimientos eran un poco más lentos y limitados que años atrás, pero el hombre aún podía moverse por su propia cuenta y mantener la pensión de huéspedes. Ahora solía vestir con unos pantalones similares a los que usaba antes, y una antigua camisa, además de zapatos antiguos. El anciano observó con una sonrisa a Arnold y lo saludó:

– ¿Cómo estás chaparrito? Te ves un poco cansado. –

Era gracioso que aún le siguiera llamando chaparrito a pesar de la edad que tenía Arnold en la actualidad, sin embargo era costumbre de su abuelo, para él Arnold siempre iba a ser su chaparrito, y a Arnold realmente no le desagradaba, era código afectivo por parte de ellos.

– Algo… la verdad abuelo estoy un poco desanimado. –

– Vaya… – comentó el anciano un poco curioso – ¿Y por qué te sientes así Arnold? –

Arnold suspiró pesadamente recordando absolutamente todo lo que había pasado casi a finales del día y comenzó por contarle varios de los detalles de todo lo que había pasado y reflexionado, así como sus inseguridades al respecto.

– ¿Estoy haciendo mal abuelo? – preguntó preocupadamente el rubio – Desde que Gerald dice que ya no somos niños ni podremos hacer lo que hacíamos en aquellos tiempos… no sé qué hacer abuelo, quisiera poder mejorar y cambiar esas cosas, pero me siento tan perdido que estoy completamente sólo… –

Phil permaneció atento a su nieto sentado junto a él en la cama del mismo, se notaba bastante mal, pareciera que lo que Arnold alguna vez era para la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, ahora nomás era solo una sombra que de vez en cuando aparecía para seguir a otros.

– Bueno hijo… tienes que ser paciente… tu amigo Gerald y tú están en una edad diferente. – mencionó pacientemente – En la adolescencia hay otras… prioridades y necesidades… Arnold, creo que nunca hemos hablado de… eso. –

Un momento de silencio se generó en el ambiente dejando a Arnold un poco pensativo.

– Hmmm… eso… –

– Tú sabes… eso que hacen todas las parejas enamoradas y apasionadas – respondió Phil.

– Oh… sí… eso… – respondió Arnold un poco sonrojado.

No podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado de hablar con su abuelo de ello, era un poco penoso, aunque era un asunto de interés para él era extraño tener que hablarlo con su abuelo quien se encargaba de cambiar sus pañales.

Phil suspiró tomándose tiempo para responder apropiadamente y decir:

– Sé que muchos a tu edad ya están interesados en pasar por ese tipo de cosas… en mis tiempos era imposible tener sexo con tu pareja antes del matrimonio, sino era muy mal visto por la sociedad. – comentaba Phil mientras miraba fijamente a Arnold – Pero en estos tiempos las cosas han cambiado mucho chaparrito… es normal que a tu edad ya intenten las primeras experiencias… a veces siendo más formales siendo con tu primer pareja y otras bueno no tanto… siendo resultados más efímeros. Como sea… esta es una de las primeras prioridades de los adolescentes de hoy, por lo que muchas cosas de antes ya no serán de tanta importancia. –

Arnold agachaba la mirada asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que decía su abuelo y aún proseguía.

– Sin mal no recuerdo tu amigo Gerald estaba en pareja desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no? Me imagino que él ya se ha metido en esos asuntos ¿no es así? – comentó Phil.

– Precisamente… hace muy poco logró tener su primera experiencia con su novia Phoebe… está muy feliz y eso lo ha estado manteniendo muy al pendiente de ella. –

– ¡Pues con más razón entonces Arnold! Gerald estará solamente con la cabeza metida en ese asunto… – dijo de alguna manera entendiendo también la situación opuesta a la que pasaba su nieto – Pero no debes culpar a Gerald por eso… puede que cuando te ocurra a ti no estés tan metido en eso… sin embargo sí será importante para ti Arnold… puedes tener razón en tu postura y pensar que Gerald no debe descuidar la amistad que tiene contigo, pero tampoco puede descuidar su noviazgo… con quien está esperanzando el pasar el resto de su vida. Después de todo sabes que para mí tu abuela es más importante que el mismo Jimmy Kafka que es mi mejor amigo ¿Entiendes Arnold? –

Arnold lo meditó un poco, tenía sentido, había una diferencia importante en los lazos relacionales, y claro… probablemente Gerald estuviese proponiéndose a tener algo con Phoebe en el futuro… después de todo siempre han tenido buena química desde muy pequeños, no sería extraño que terminaran casados… envidiaba sanamente a su amigo, le hubiese gustado poder tener el mismo éxito que él, pero por ahora lo mejor era aceptar la realidad y seguir adelante.

– Tienes razón abuelo… creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es apoyar su relación y yo no depender tanto de su relación conmigo… y si quiero rememorar algo de mi pasado… creo que será mejor que vaya a hacerlo yo mismo, sólo. –

Fue eso lo que dijo Arnold en el momento que se levantó de la cama para cargar su celular y luego ir camino hacia la puerta de su habitación queriendo salir, dejando a Phil un tanto desconcertado.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el anciano ladeando la cabeza.

– Voy a salir un poco… ya sabes, recorrer viejos lugares para alimentar mi nostalgia… quizás a buscar algo bueno que haya estado olvidando… –

– Oh… pues muy buena suerte, que te vaya muy bien. – dijo amablemente Phil – Y recuerda llegar para la cena. –

– Lo haré abuelo, gracias, nos vemos. –

Fue todo lo que dijo hasta marcharse de la habitación saliendo por los pasillos para dirigirse directamente hacia afuera del Sunset Arms… dejando a Phil un poco preocupado, y cuando eso pasaba normalmente iba a hablarlo con su esposa… Arnold comenzaba a perder brillo y a desorientarse y decepcionarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba. ¿Deberían tomar alguna decisión? Tal vez Arnold no estaba feliz en Hilwood… ¿Sería momento de marcharse por siempre? Era todo lo que se preguntaban los Shortman en ese momento…

Y Arnold mismo intentaba buscar alguna mínima razón para permanecer allí, después de todo sabía que para él sería muy fácil irse y vivir definitivamente en San Lorenzo con sus padres, pero… irse de la nada sería muy egoísta de su parte… antes de replicar por la desatención de Gerald esperaba a que sus demás compañeros pudieran recordarlo, y era eso lo que iba en busca ahora… de recuerdos. Recuerdos que le fortalecieran el motivo de permanecer allí…

– ¡Arnold! –

Se escuchó una voz conocida para el rubio que iba caminando por las calles, podría ser que esperaba a ver a alguien conocido, aunque no era precisamente alguien de su infancia, sino un chico que conoció luego de su regreso de San Lorenzo. Milton Glaser estaba allí cargando su mochila en la espalda y bastante preparado para lo que parecía una sesión de estudio. El pequeño nerd se aproximó al rubio para saludarlo mejor.

– Hola Milton ¿Cómo estás? – saludó Arnold.

– Bien, muy bien Arnold ¿Cómo estás tú…? – preguntó un poco dudoso y entonces lo detuvo poniendo una mano en alto – ¡No digas nada! No te ves animado… sino todo lo contrario ¿o me equivoco? –

Arnold se vio ligeramente asombrado por la observación del nerd, sin embargo tampoco era de extrañarse pues no era raro que siendo aún más inteligente que Phoebe fuera tan observador… lo extraño era que mirara tanto a su alrededor cuando parecía que sólo miraba a sus libros. A pesar de todo, el rubio le contestó:

– Pues… no te equivocas… la verdad no estoy muy bien… venía a caminar un poco para despejar la mente. –

– Oh claro, entiendo… ¿Puedo acompañarte o necesitas estar sólo? – preguntó el chico de lentes gigantes.

Arnold se volteó para verlo y luego responder:

– Me agradaría tener a alguien con quien conversar ¿Pero tú no vas a ningún lado Milton? –

– Bueno a decir verdad iba a mencionarte eso… estoy yendo a casa de Lila. – respondió el más bajito.

– ¿Lila? ¿Tienes algún proyecto con ella? –

Milton se volteó hacia Arnold mientras iban ambos caminando y entonces respondió:

– No realmente, Lila me pidió que le ayudara con Ciencias… aparentemente tiene problemas para incorporar los conceptos que se ven en clase. –

El rubio se mostró bastante extrañado por la respuesta del contrario, notándose claramente en su mirada, por lo que no pudo evitar responder:

– ¿Lila pidiendo tutoría? Creí que ella era de las alumnas más aplicadas de nuestro curso. –

Milton se encogió de hombros y dijo:

– Yo también lo pensé… sus demás calificaciones son excelentes, pero falla inevitablemente en Ciencias, y como ella y yo estamos en la misma clase, así que me pidió que por favor la ayudase a no reprobar. –

Arnold vio de reojo a Milton, algo le decía que Lila estaba excusándose para pasar tiempo con Milton. ¿Sería posible que ella…? Era irónico… hasta Milton tenía más éxito que él en eso…

– Pues, es bueno de tu parte que la ayudes entonces. – fue lo único que pudo responder.

– Supongo. – dijo tranquilamente el chico nerd – ¿Y tú? No sé si quieres que te pregunte por aquello que te tiene tan decaído… sé que no debo ser tu persona favorita porque tú eres el mejor amigo de Gerald… aún así sabes que estaré dispuesto a ayudarte si lo precisas. –

Arnold lo pensó un poco, llegando a suspirar un poco derrotado para luego ver a Milton de manera más tranquila, aunque el haber mencionado su 'mejor amistad' con Gerald le hizo soltar gran parte de lo que sentía en ese momento:

– Precisamente sobre Gerald se trata… he tenido una discusión con él… y veo muy distante. –

– Hmm coincido, pasa demasiado tiempo con Phoebe… y lo mismo veo de ella que no la encuentro tanto al lado de Helga Pataki. – mencionó Milton – Aunque Helga parece arreglarse muy bien con Rebecca y Melody. –

– Tienes razón… Helga al menos tiene a más personas con las cuales juntarse y confiar. –

No pudo evitarlo, en ese momento recordó la imagen de ella junto con Raynard en las calles, de alguna u otra forma sentía que ella estaba tan lejos como lo estaban Gerald y todos los demás de él. ¿Cómo es que su alrededor cambiaba y él no?

– Puedo entender que no hayan muchas opciones para reemplazar el vacío que provoca la ausencia de Gerald, Arnold. – comentó Milton – Incluso hablando por mí mismo… sé que no soy la persona más divertida y sociable, pero tampoco puedo mencionar a muchos compañeros que sean realmente unidos entre ellos. –

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Arnold.

Milton se tomó un rato para contestar eso, llegando a tomar una bocanada de aire y luego contestar:

– Muchos de nuestros compañeros de nuestro curso están si no es metidos en sus relaciones regulares, son con sus parejas… como Harold y Patty, o incluso Stinky que se encuentra regularmente con esa chica Gloria, Curly sigue buscando la manera de tener la atención de Rhonda, Eugene lo mismo pero con Varick, y este está regularmente con Lorenzo y Brainy, además de que Sid y Raynard también están juntos casi siempre, y luego Erick que se lo ve a veces con Gerald o con Harold y Stinky. Las chicas también permanecen más metidas en sus relaciones… es normal que veamos estos subgrupos en nuestras épocas adolescentes Arnold. –

– No lo entiendo Milton… muchos de todos ustedes los he conocido en preescolar ¿Cómo pudimos crear tanta distancia entre nosotros? – comentó el rubio bastante desilusionado.

Milton tomó unos segundos para contestar llegando a notarse un poco serio sin embargo su mirada a través de esos gigantes lentes de ridículo y enorme aumento y luego responder:

– Entiendo tu frustración Arnold… pero es muy común que esto ocurra… he leído en algunos libros que en las épocas de la infancia se crean mayores similitudes, luego algunas amistades se diluyen por algunas diferencias, si no son por obsesiones o aspiraciones como las de Sid creadas al ver a Raynard como un ejemplo a seguir y abandonar su antigua amistad con Harold y Stinky, son a veces relaciones afectivas… como que a dos chicos les gusten la misma chica, y así. –

– Sí… tienes razón… aún así es lamentable… – dijo Arnold de forma desanimada – Debo aceptar la realidad que me rodea… a veces me cuesta un poco. –

Milton se quedó observando a Arnold un momento y dijo:

– Arnold eres una muy buena persona… no te lamentes por algo de lo cual tienes toda la razón. – expresó de forma muy segura – Espero que las cosas con Gerald mejoren, él debería sentirse afortunado de tener a un mejor amigo como tú. –

Arnold volvió a suspirar y volteó hacia Milton para responderle debidamente.

– Aún así eso no quita que deba aceptar el hoy de este modo. –

– Tal vez… tal vez incluso si buscas más allá te lleves una sorpresa… probablemente haya alguien que esté pasando por lo mismo que tú. –

Fue lo que Milton expresó dejando ir un extraño silencio que hizo que Arnold se volteara hacia el más bajito, sin embargo este se encontraba muy pensativo y entonces dijo:

– No suelo llevarme bien con ella… pero me pregunto si Helga Pataki no se sentirá igual por el aislamiento de Phoebe… puede que tome su tiempo estando con Melody y Rebecca… pero a ellas apenas las conoció este año… en los anteriores solía verla bastante tiempo sola, en especial antes que volvieras. –

– ¿Helga? – preguntó Arnold – No lo creo… hace un momento la encontré acompañada de Raynard, por fortuna este no me vio, porque seguro se molestaría mucho. –

– Oh sí… él es bastante posesivo con Helga, pero aún así ella no le da ni la hora, es evidente que no le interesa. –

Arnold pensaba en decir algo pero no lo hizo… además que ya se habían tenido, pues estaban justo frente a la casa de Lila Sawyer, lo que significaba que deberían separarse en ese momento.

– Bueno… aquí nos separamos. – dijo Milton.

– Claro, muchas gracias por acompañarme Milton, que te vaya bien. – respondió Arnold con una sonrisa – Y descuida… más allá de los percances que hayas tenido con Gerald no significa que yo piense lo mismo de ti. –

Milton sonrio un poco y fue despidiéndose de Arnold.

– Muchas gracias Arnold, también espero que te vaya bien y las cosas mejoren… aunque estoy seguro que eso ocurrirá. –

– Gracias, nos vemos. – sonrio Arnold.

– ¡Adios! – saludó Milton y se aproximó para ir a tocar el timbre a la casa de Lila.

Arnold comenzó a emprender caminata para alejarse de aquellas calles aunque le fue inevitable voltear a ver a Milton y aquella casa… donde vivía aquella chica pelirroja que alguna vez lo tuvo tan enamorado y ella lo ha rechazado frecuentemente… tal vez si desde un inicio hubiese reflexionado que estar en pareja con ella no era tan malo no la hubiese rechazado en aquel entonces para darse cuenta de que sí le gustaba… aunque ¿De verdad le había gustado todo ese tiempo? ¿O sólo fue un capricho creado por sí mismo?

No podía sentirse más frustrado por no poder contestarse a esas preguntas… y porque tampoco… podía sentirse más frustrado de ver a Lila salir a la puerta de la entrada con una sonrisa radiante para abrazar a Milton y darle un beso en la mejilla, dejando al chico nerd muy cohibido y tímido. La pelirroja parecía muy entusiasmada de recibirlo, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que Arnold los observaba de más lejos. Milton ingresó a la casa y Lila le siguió por detrás hasta cerrar la puerta… dejando a Arnold con un dejo de desilusión notable… sí, evidentemente hasta Milton tenía más éxito que él.

Otro suspiro escapó de la garganta de Arnold, puede que el pequeño nerd le haya animado un poco, pero por otro lado lo hizo decaer aún más. Llevó sus manos hacia los bolsillos de sus pantalones y por la frustración pateó una piedra que estaba en la calle… llegándose a perder entre ellas, sin fijarse realmente a dónde se dirigía.

Ahí iba Arnold, caminando sin rumbo fijo, probablemente volvería para luego de cenar o lo más tarde posible… llamaría a sus abuelos para avisar claramente, pero realmente aún no quería volver a su casa, aunque la salida no le estuviese ayudando perfectamente a sentirse mejor. Todo parecía una especie de proceso cíclico reiterativo, una y otra vez, en medio de ese dilema, de si volver o no volver… si volver al Sunset Arms… o volver a San Lorenzo… eran esos dilemas que rondaban por su cabeza.

Todo cesó en los pensamientos del rubio cuando escuchó el sonido de una guitarra criolla resonar, llegando a distraerse y darse cuenta de que terminó llegando al puerto de Hilwood… ese lugar que tantas veces ha llegado a permanecer y en donde se encontraba la isla del jadeante Ed que había visitado en su infancia.

Arnold miró hacia varios lados por dónde podía provenir aquel sonido, de alguna u otra forma escuchar música le harían despejar sus malos pensamientos… sin embargo no se distrajo en la música, sino en la persona que estaba tocando dicha música. Allí podría ver, sentada al borde del muelle del puerto, con una guitarra criolla sobre su regazo, y permaneciendo de espaldas frente a Arnold, allí estaba Helga, ella sola, extrañamente sin Raynard, pero dejando fluir su talento musical, sin que esta se diera cuenta siquiera que el Cabeza de Balón le estaba observando.

Helga empleaba ligeros acordes accionando las cuerdas hasta ir cantando en un tono neutro, casi contralto lo que parecía ser una clásica canción de pop británico de los 90.

– _**No pinta ilusión, intenta hacer clickear en lo que tienes, saborea cada poción, y si te quieres mucho a ti mismo. Vamos déjalo salir, vamos déjalo entrar, vamos déjalo salir.**_ –

Arnold prestó atención al desempeño artístico de la joven, mirándola con curiosidad, aquella canción la conocía, y le gustaba, le recordaba a aquellos tiempos, hasta incluso podía encontrar un mínimo sentido a aquella letra surrealista con respecto a su situación. El viento comenzó a corroer moviendo sus cabellos y lo mismo con los de Helga, quien seguía absorta de que Arnold le estaba observando, ella continuó cantando mientras tocaba la guitarra:

– _**La vida es precoz de la forma más peculiar, hermana psicosis, ella no tiene mucho que decir. Ella va y lo deja salir, ella va y lo deja entrar, ella va y lo deja salir. Ella va y lo deja salir…**_ – había cantado hasta equivocarse en una nota como también haber fallado en una estrofa por haber desafinado por lo cual se molestó consigo misma – No… –

Arnold permaneció con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el desempeño de Helga pero en cuanto se detuvo abrio los ojos notando que pareció disconforme con lo que estaba haciendo por lo que preguntó:

– ¿Por qué te detuviste? Lo estabas haciendo muy bien. –

Helga casi más pega un sobresalto de escuchar aquella voz, y algo asustada se volteó a ver a Arnold que permanecía apoyado en uno de los troncos del muelle aunque uno de los que se encontraban más detrás de ella.

– ¡Arnold! – exclamó Helga sorprendida pero luego se molestó– Digo… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Cabeza de Balón?! ¿Acaso me estabas espiando? –

– No sabía que cantabas… – comentó Arnold ignorando sus preguntas pues tampoco estaba del mejor humor para contestarlas.

Helga mostró molestia ante su comentario, pero miró hacia un lado… odiaba que la escucharan cantar, y siempre prefería hacerlo lejos de todos, si bien podía tocar la guitarra públicamente, pero entre las poesías y el canto siempre se mantenía alejada de las miradas ajenas, realmente no le gustaba que la miraran cantar, se ponía nerviosa y terminaba desafinando.

– Lo haces muy bien. – comentó Arnold sin esperar respuesta hasta dejar ir un incómodo silencio y luego mirar hacia un lado – ¿Y Raynard? ¿No estaba contigo? –

Helga estaba pensando en sacarse de encima a Arnold con alguna excusa antes que siguiera hablándole sobre su habilidad de canto, hasta que su hostilidad se redujo cuando preguntó por su compañero de salida por lo que se volteó hacia el muelle volviendo a tomar la guitarra y tocando algunos acordes y responder desinteresadamente:

– No tengo la menor idea, hace rato que se fue. –

A Arnold le extrañó eso… no era típico de Raynard… podría ser que se haya ido a consumir alguna de esas cosas él solo lejos de Helga, o quizás le haya pasado algo, pues no parecía ser de las personas que la dejara plantada sin motivo alguno a menos que…

– ¿Discutieron? ¿Se molestó contigo? –

– No… – contestó Helga mirando hacia su reflejo en el agua y pataleaba un poco dejando ir sus dedos sobre las cuerdas.

– Eso es raro… ¿No crees que deberíamos ver si no le pasó nada malo? – preguntó el rubio.

Helga gesticuló una expresión agria y disconforme, no era que Raynard fuera una gran cita para ella y estaba mucho mejor con la guitarra que con el alemán, obvio.

– Nah… de verdad espero que lo haya arroyado un camión al idiota ese. – dijo la rubia mientras seguía tocando la guitarra.

– Helga… – dijo Arnold un poco serio.

La rubia volteó su cabeza para mirar seriamente a Arnold de reojo y terminar expresándole:

– ¿Arnold? ¿Viniste aquí a hacerme uno de tus sermones morales? Porque si es así te diré que te vayas en este instante antes que te… –

– No, no, no, no… lo siento Helga… – se disculpó el rubio repentinamente. – No quiero molestarte… disculpa. –

Helga alzó una ceja por notar la reacción de Arnold, por un momento pensó que el chico se molestaría con ella por su egoísmo y no considerar lo que pasaba con Raynard pero por el contrario él se estaba disculpando con ella, cuando es ella quien debía disculparse con él. Algo raro estaba pasando por lo que la rubia se volteó llevando su pierna derecha flexionada apoyándola sobre la madera del muelle y la otra dejándola colgada, por supuesto sin soltar la guitarra y así tener una vista más clara de Arnold.

– ¿Cabeza de Balón? ¿Acaso estoy escuchando que te estás disculpando conmigo cuando yo debería hacerlo? ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? – preguntó sumamente extrañada.

Arnold se sintió un poco presionado, no iba a poder engañar a Helga de ese modo diciéndole cualquier cosa… y sí, la situación era rara… él estaba raro, cuando normalmente la rara era Helga. El rubio respiró profundo pensando una respuesta y luego dijo mirando hacia un costado:

– No he tenido un buen día… y tengo muchas dudas existenciales rondando en mi cabeza. – dijo intentando ser lo más sintético posible.

Helga alzó una ceja mirándole extrañada hasta luego contestar:

– ¿Finalmente te diste cuenta de la realidad que te rodea Cabeza de Balón? ¡Bienvenido a la Tierra! El planeta donde naciste. – comentó sarcásticamente.

Arnold soltó un suspiro forzado tomándose un rato en contestar, dejando a Helga un tanto seria pero fija en él.

– Sí Helga… tienes toda la razón. –

Helga estaba por responder algo pero aún así no supo el qué… ¿Qué era eso que tenía a Arnold desanimado? ¿Qué realidad es la que tuvo que descubrir? Sin embargo, decir lo siguiente le costó mucho… siempre le costaba mucho preguntar esto que dijo a continuación:

– ¿Estás bien Arnold? – preguntó simulando seriedad pero interiormente estaba preocupada.

– No lo sé… – dijo mirando hacia un costado.

Fue todo lo que contestó, dejando a Helga más nerviosa y preocupada que antes, la rubia contestó entonces un poco tímida preguntando:

– ¿Quieres contarme? –

Arnold volteó a ver a Helga, parecía verse más seria de lo normal… dejando a Arnold un poco desconfiado, no estaba seguro… Helga normalmente no ofrecía su ayuda así… ella no…

– ¡Bueno si vas a andarme mirando así mejor ni me molesto en preguntar! – exclamó la rubia alzando los brazos con molestia.

– No Helga… lo siento de nuevo… – dijo Arnold muy lamentado y se aproximó un poco a ella – Estoy muy pensativo… disculpa… –

La rubia rodó los ojos y se sentó nuevamente frente al lado del agua en el borde del muelle y corrio la funda de la guitarra dejando lugar al lado de ella y decirle al rubio:

– Tonto Cabeza de Balón… siempre con la cabeza en cualquier lado. – comentó Helga con desgano.

En cuanto Helga había corrido la funda de la guitarra, Arnold lo tomó como una invitación a sentarse a su lado por lo que lo hizo, dejando a Helga un poco nerviosa, pues no se esperó que tomaría con tal confianza aquella invitación indirecta de su parte, sin embargo Helga disimuló y no se inmutó por la reciente cercanía.

– Jejeje… –

La risita de Arnold descolocó a Helga dejándola un tanto atónita, se volteó a ver al rubio que permanecía mirando hacia su reflejo en el agua, por lo que esta reclamó por el extraño comportamiento de Arnold.

– ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso Arnoldo? – preguntó ella ya comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Arnold sonrio de lado mirando hacia el horizonte que tenía frente a sí mismo tomándose un rato para contestar, teniendo la mirada de reclamo de Helga sobre él, pero eso no lo dejó intimidarse… por el contrario sabía que tenía su atención para decirle una gran verdad que salió de sus labios.

– Hace un rato hablaba con Milton sobre lo cuán cambiados están nuestros compañeros de clase, sé que igual él no es el mejor caso… pero muchos de ustedes han sido mis compañeros desde preescolar y todos han cambiado y tomado distintos rumbos… incluso Gerald… está tanto tiempo al lado de Phoebe que el tiempo que tenía para mí se lo da en su gran mayoría a ella… –

Helga permanecía mirando fijadamente a Arnold con su clara expresión hostil mientras este comenzaba a contar lo que había pasado, por un momento pensó en decirle que Milton no es precisamente el mejor ejemplo para hablar de eso cuando él era un ingresante de séptimo grado, pero su expresión cambio radicalmente cuando escuchó lo de Phoebe y Gerald, por lo que se mantuvo un poco más seria y dijo:

– Entiendo lo que dices… yo tampoco puedo pasar ya tanto tiempo al lado de Phoebe… incluso hoy me costó un poco que cediera a almorzar conmigo cuando tenía algo importante que decirle – dijo mirando hacia el reflejo del agua evitando la mirada de Arnold.

Para colmo recordó la discusión que tuvo con ella y Rebecca… y que para variar tenía a su deseo carnal a su lado conversando con ella en ese momento.

Arnold por otro lado, pasó ahora a mirarla a ella de tal manera que respondiera a su comentario.

– Aún así pasas tiempo con Melody y Rebecca… y eso está bien. –

– Sí… pero no es igual, ellas ingresaron este año… y Becka a veces quiere estar a solas con Melody… por lo que yo tengo que hacerme a un lado como buena amiga que soy. – dijo un poco desanimada hasta que halló una roca sobre el muelle y la arrojó al agua.

Arnold permaneció un poco curioso por la respuesta de la rubia, sobre todo cuando dijo de que Rebecca quería pasar tiempo con Melody… no imaginó que Helga le dijera eso a él, pero aparentemente no era un secreto, de cualquier modo Arnold sabía que Melody era muy inocente y no se percataba de esos detalles tan fácilmente.

– Entiendo… –

Hubo otro inquietante silencio, Helga no supo qué decir en ese momento, Arnold tampoco… la rubia tocó algunos acordes en guitarra para matar el silencio al menos unos segundos y luego tomar el valor para hablarle al Cabeza de Balón.

– Yo también me he fijado que nada es igual en nuestro curso… pero era algo que iba a pasar Arnold… nuestros diversos intereses nos han disociado y nos han hecho separar en los subgrupos de amistades que conoces ahora. –

Arnold volteó a ver a Helga y luego respondió volviendo su mirada hacia sus pies:

– Me preguntaba el por qué debía ser así… pero eso es parte de crecer ¿no? No siempre todo permanecerá igual que en nuestra infancia más pura, por más nostalgia que sintamos. –

– Así es… – confirmó Helga y luego miró hacia Arnold para decirle – Es raro oírte así Arnoldo… ni siquiera pareces tú. –

Arnold sonrio de lado haciendo una ligera mueca y volteó hacia Helga sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

– Puede ser… pero hace rato que comprobé algo que me agrada mucho de todo esto. –

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Helga mientras dejaba ir sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra pero sin voltear hacia Arnold.

El rubio notó que Helga no se volteaba a él, por lo que terminó diciendo algo para que ella se volteara a él y le mirara.

– Y por eso debo darte las gracias Helga. – mencionó calmadamente.

Lógicamente Helga no se esperó esto en absoluto por lo que no pudo evitar voltear a mirar hacia Arnold con desconcierto… aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural pues…

– _¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tonto Cabeza de Balón! ¡Deja de mirarme así! Ahhhh~ ¡Creo que me voy a desmayar!_ –

Era lo que manifestaba en sus pensamientos, sintiendo unas fuertes pulsaciones en el pecho… sentía la adrenalina correr, la emoción y la felicidad en ese momento tan simple… pero a la vez dejándose llevar por la curiosidad de lo que realmente le hablaba Arnold, por lo que preguntó lo más seria posible.

– ¿De qué hablas zopenco? – preguntó en un tono algo demandante.

– Tú sigues siendo la misma que conocí Helga… – comentó con una sonrisa – Me sigues tratando igual sin importar cuántos años hayan pasado e incluso tenemos la misma relación desde entonces… me da gusto ver que al menos tú sigues siendo la misma. –

La expresión hostil de Helga cambió a total sorpresa… si bien aquel comentario le asombró y hasta se sintió un halago porque pues, Arnold estaba feliz porque de alguna manera no arruinaba su pasado, pero a la vez había algo que siempre ocultaba frente a Arnold. La rubia no supo qué contestar en ese momento y sólo podía responder con su clara y fingida molestia.

– ¡Ayy Arnold! ¡Ahora sí que se te zafaron los tornillos de esa cabezota que tienes! –

Arnold rio un poco por la respuesta de Helga, esperándosela de alguna u otra forma pero de todos modos contestó mirándole fijamente.

– Puede que sí, de todos modos estoy agradecido por eso. –

El rubio mostró de sus más honestas y nobles sonrisas dejando a Helga en una pelea interna con su consciencia de no derretirse en ese momento, volviendo a sentir que el corazón le latía a mil… ¡Y nada se le ocurría para zafarse de esa situación! ¡No se le ocurría nada siquiera para alejarlo o acercarse más a él! ¡Nada! Estaba por decir algo que ni siquiera estaba pensándolo cuando entonces…

– ¡Arnold! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

Tanto Arnold como Helga se sorprendieron y dieron la vuelta hasta notar a unos metros a sus espaldas a Raynard con lo que parecían unas copas de helado, aparentemente no estaba muy feliz de ver al otro rubio, y evidentemente ese era el motivo por el cual Helga intentó eludirlo anteriormente.

Arnold hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse calmado por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie de su lugar alejándose de Helga mientras Raynard se iba aproximando y la rubia en cambio miraba con expresión agria y molesta.

– Disculpa Raynard, vi a Helga sola, le pregunté si no estaba contigo pero no me dijo a dónde fuiste y permanecí con ella hasta ahora. – fue todo lo que pudo decir – Nos quedamos platicando… es todo. –

– ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tardaste tanto Raynard? –

Fue lo que Helga preguntó de manera molesta mientras se pone de pie también para salvarle el trasero a Arnold de paso, dejando a este mirando un tanto curioso a la rubia.

Raynard mostró una sonrisa al ver a la rubia que era su 'cita' y le extendió una de las copas de helado.

– Lo siento Helga, fui a Slausen a conseguirte una copa de tu helado favorito… había una fila terrible, pero en cuanto pagué me apresuré a venir lo antes posible antes que se derritiera. – le dijo mientras le ofrecía la copa.

– Ah gracias… – dijo la rubia sin mostrar tanto entusiasmo pero a pesar de todo agarrando la copa de helado y le dio una bocanada al mismo para luego quedarse mirando a Raynard durante un momento y decirle – También veo que fuiste a consumir tus porquerías… –

Arnold ya se andaba preguntando si Helga le diría eso, pues desde que se había aproximado a él que había percibido su hedor a marihuana.

Por otro lado, el alemán sonrió un poco nervioso y dijo en su defensa mientras iba comiendo de su helado:

– Sólo una pinta Helga… estuve en abstinencia durante mucho tiempo… –

– Ah claro, y tuviste que matarla en nuestra salida. Eres imposible Raynard… te arrojaría el helado a tu cabeza de no ser porque está muy bueno. – y luego de eso llevó un poco de helado a la cuchara y se la extendió a Arnold – ¿Quieres Arnoldo? –

– No gracias, disfrútalo tú Helga. –

– Bien, más para mí. – respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y dándole cucharadas al helado.

Bien, definitivamente aquel gesto de convidar no le había caído nada bien a Raynard, y Arnold se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que lo evitó lo mejor posible… o quizás Helga provocaba al alemán a propósito en venganza por haber estado fumando aquella cosa en medio de su salida. Fue entonces cuando este miró hacia Arnold y dijo:

– Bueno Arnold… supongo que ya no tienes mucho que hacer por aquí… Helga y yo tenemos que irnos al cine antes de volver a nuestras casas. – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Arnold miró a Raynard de manera un poco curiosa, sabiendo que estaba restregándole su triunfo y compañía en el rostro pero intentando no tomar su provocación en su contra.

– De acuer… –

– ¿Sabes Raynard? Estaba pensando en volver a mi casa ya. – dijo Helga mientras le iba dando sus cucharadas al helado.

Tanto Raynard como Arnold voltearon a ver a Helga, viéndole al alemán bastante exaltado y desilusionado, y a Arnold un tanto curioso, aunque interiormente un poco más tranquilo de que Helga tomara dicha decisión.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó el alemán sin poder creerlo – ¡No por favor! ¡No me hagas esto Helga! –

– Se está haciendo hora de cenar… debería volver a casa. – insistió la rubia sin mostrar la más mínima compasión por Raynard.

– ¡No te preocupes por eso! Yo te invito a cenar y luego te llevo a tu casa aunque se haga de noche. – dijo sonriendo confiadamente, aunque por dentro le carcomían los nervios.

Arnold permanecía en silencio viendo a ambos jóvenes, lo tan desacuerdo que se notaban los dos.

– ¿No entiendes verdad? – preguntó Helga de mala gana – No quiero Raynard… suficiente con que me dejaste más de media hora sola en el muelle cuando pudiste haberlo aprovechado a estar conmigo… ahora resígnate. –

Arnold no decía nada, pero sabía que Helga tenía razón… y a pesar de todo no se movía de ahí, cosa que a Raynard le estaba hartando.

– ¡Busqué que tuvieses un momento para inspirarte con la guitarra como siempre me dices que necesitas y tus padres no te dan el espacio que precisas! – exclamó Raynard y luego se mostró molesto mirando de reojo a Arnold – Pero a contrario de eso te veo conversando muy bien con Arnold… –

El rubio Cabeza de Balón cambió su expresión a una un poco más seria y ligeramente molesta por el comentario del alemán que le había resultado ofensivo.

– No lo hice para interponerme entre los dos… – fue lo que dijo en su defensa.

– Hable con el Cabeza de Balón o con cualquier otro sigue siendo lo mismo Raynard ¡Me dejaste sola demasiado tiempo y me aburrí! Así como también me aburrí de esta tonta salida… sepan disculpar pero me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana en Literatura, Arnoldo. – fue lo que dijo Helga mientras iba preparando a colgar su mochila en su espalda y guardaba la guitarra en su funda.

– Claro Helga, hasta mañana – respondió Arnold de manera tranquila.

Raynard estaba por decir algo pero la tranquila despedida de Arnold le hizo estallar su molestia y escupirla en nada:

– ¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Si no te hubieses metido en el medio no hubieses arruinado nuestra cita! –

Ante el comentario, Helga estaba a punto de replicar que nunca fue una cita, pero Arnold se adelantó volteándose a ver al alemán con expresión ofendida y contestó:

– ¿Disculpa? Fue tu culpa haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola para ir a consumir tus drogas. –

– ¡Mira Shortman! Puedo ser un drogadicto pero no un idiota. ¡Sé muy bien lo que hay entre ambos! ¡Y créeme que no voy a dejar que te interpongas entre Helga y yo! – amenazó el alemán.

Helga veía la discusión de ambos rubios con expresión molesta hasta que escuchó lo dicho por Raynard llegando a sorprenderle de sobremanera ¿¡Qué era lo que estaba vien…!? Era cierto que Raynard podía ver cosas que otros no… sin embargo la situación le pareció algo tensa por lo que exclamó:

– ¡C-cállate Raynard! – dijo intentando no sonrojarse por nada del mundo.

A pesar de todo eso no descolocó a Arnold sino que seguía más seguro que antes.

– Pues deberías comenzar por poner prioridades, si ella es más importante que tus vicios… sobre todo cuando son mala influencia para ella y su familia y quiere que te alejes de esas cosas. – fue lo que terminó diciendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– ¿Te crees que yo no sé eso? – preguntó Raynard con molestia – Yo sé lo que es mejor para Helga, a cambio de ti, que tampoco sabes qué es lo mejor para las chicas que te rodean Shortman ¡Por eso estás sin pareja! –

No pudo evitarlo, aquel comentario ofendió bastante a Arnold y a Helga aún más aunque fuera ilógico, por sobre todo la rubia pensaba que Arnold no podía pasar peor día luego de esto, y era por eso que el Cabeza de Balón estaba contestándole pues parecía que su paciencia había muerto literalmente:

– Pues que yo sepa tú tampoco estás acompañado formalmente de nadie… y la persona que tanto te interesa misma te ha dicho que no quiere pasarlo contigo. –

– ¡Eres un…! – maldijo Raynard.

Arnold miró molesto y de manera desafiante a Raynard, dejando a Helga más tensa que nunca por lo que decidió interponerse para detener ese pleito de una vez dejando la mochila en el muelle junto con la guitarra.

– ¡Apártate de mi camino Arnold! – fue lo que exclamó Raynard llevando sus manos al frente para empujar a Arnold y arrojarlo al agua del lago.

– ¡Bueno ya cállensen los do…! ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! –

Raynard había intentado empujar a Arnold y arrojarlo al agua, sin embargo en ese preciso instante la rubia Pataki se interpuso en el pleito para correr a Arnold a un lado recibiendo el ataque de Raynard y que ella sea la que terminara siendo arrojada al agua cruelmente.

Ante tal escena Raynard se quedó horrorizado de ver a su chica en el agua, lo mismo Arnold que se sorprendió completamente asustándose un poco y luego voltear a ver a Raynard con molestia.

– ¡Mira lo que hiciste! – exclamó.

Raynard miró muy molesto a Arnold y le contestó:

– ¡Es culpa tuya por haberte apartado! –

Arnold miró con aún más molestia a Raynard pero se encorvó para extender su mano hacia Helga y ofrecerle su ayuda.

– Helga toma mi mano y sube. –

Pero Raynard apartó a Arnold empujándolo y ofreciendo él su mano para ayudarla a ella.

– ¡Quítate! – dijo y luego extendió su mano – Helga lo siento mucho, te lo compensaré, toma mi mano y te ayudaré a subir. –

Pero Helga se levantó de su lugar en el medio del lago donde estaba cerca de la orilla, por lo que sus pies llegaban a la tierra… aunque su ropa y su cabello estaban completamente mojados y con una expresión de total y absoluta molestia y enfado, miró a ambos rubios y les zapeó con fuerza sus manos.

– ¡Auh! – exclamaron los dos llevando a sobar sus manos por el golpe proveniente de la rubia.

– ¡IMBÉCILES! ¡MIREN CÓMO ME DEJARON! – gritoneó sin poder contenerlo ni un poco.

Arnold y Raynard quedaron completamente apenados por la vergonzosa situación mientras veían a Helga irse aproximando nuevamente hacia el muelle estando toda mojada mientras escurría el borde de su playera dejando salir un hilo de agua.

– ¡Ustedes no pueden ser más zopencos porque es naturalmente imposible! –

Tras eso, Helga cargó su mochila en la espalda y la guitarra en su funda, sin embargo los rubios ya reclamaban su atención queriendo compensar su enorme error.

– Helga lo siento mucho – decía Arnold mientras se aproximaba a ella e iba desabotonando su camisa a cuadros – Toma, te presto mi camisa, póntela o te enfermarás camino a casa. –

Helga estaba por tirar un insulto a Arnold de no ser porque ¡Se estaba quitando la camisa y estaba mostrando plena piel de su pecho frente a ella! La pobre rubia debía hacer un sobresfuerzo inhumano para no sonrojarse, y quedose mirando hacia la camisa llegando a desviar un poco la mirada sobre el torso desnudo de su amado y comenzó su pelea mental.

– _¡No puede ser posible esto! ¡Se está semi-desnudando frente a mí y ofreciéndome su camisa! ¡Helga resiste! ¡No te le quedes mirando tanto tiempo así! ¡Argh! ¡El idiota está demasiado bien formado! ¡Helga no te sonrojes! ¡NO te son-ro-jes!_ – manifestaba en su interior para luego expulsar al exterior – ¡A-arnold por amor de Dios! ¡Vístete no seas ridículo! ¡Es un poco de agua! –

– Pero Hel… –

– Helga, toma te doy mi buzo, es mucho más abrigado. –

Fue lo que dijo Raynard metiéndose en el medio de la discusión viéndoselo a este con una playera negra encima y llevando el buzo violeta a la rubia de coletas por lo que esta miró hacia el mismo y se lo arrebató de las manos.

En cuanto Arnold vio que Helga aceptó el buzo de Raynard se contuvo un poco, bueno tal vez no iba a poder abrigarle muy bien su camisa, sin embargo Helga no terminó por abrigarse sino que arrojó el buzo al muelle y lo utilizó como trapo de piso para escurrir toda el agua y sobrante que tenía encima dejándolo totalmente mojado. Arnold vio esto con curiosidad y Raynard un tanto igual, mientras que la rubia dijo:

– Gracias. –

Y dicho esto emprendió marcha saliendo del puerto y yendo camino hacia su casa, dejando a ambos rubios completamente solos con la palabra en la boca. Arnold miró de reojo a Raynard y Raynard miró de reojo a Arnold repartiéndose miradas rivales, Raynard por su parte tomando su buzo del muelle y casi al unísono se podía escuchar y ver a ambos rubios caminar hacia la misma dirección gritando por las calles:

– ¡Helga! –

Ahí iba ella, completamente empapada cargando su mochila y su guitarra en su espalda mientras intentaba cubrir su brazos con sus manos por la corriente de viento que arrasaba por las calles, dejando además un camino mojado por las calles y dejando que los demás civiles la observaran extrañados por vérsela completamente mojada en tiempos como estos.

– Estúpido Raynard… si no se hubiese puesto en el medio yo… –

Era lo que terminaba diciendo mientras maldecía ella sola pero se detuvo en ese momento llegando a suspirar con desgano, recordando lo que habían hablado antes que Raynard llegara… le preocupaba un poco el estado de Arnold, claramente y quería ayudarlo ¡¿Pero cómo?! Bueno… realmente no había mucha vuelta, sin embargo, de nuevo se le cruzó la imagen de Melody en su mente y la fuerte discusión que tuvo con Rebecca y Phoebe ese día… lo que la desanimó aún más.

– ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer…? – se preguntó completamente derrotada.

No hubo respuesta, ni de sus propios labios, ni tampoco de su propia mente… Helga vagaba por las calles de Hilwood camino a su casa hasta llegar a ella. Buscó en su mochila sus llaves e ingresó a la misma sin tener la menor idea de que le observaban dos rubios a la esquina de la misma cuadra.

– Bueno… al menos ya está adentro. – dijo Arnold mientras veía el cómo Helga ingresaba a la casa.

– Sí… – afirmó Raynard.

Un incómodo y prolongado silencio se generó en ambos rubios de tal manera que ambos se echaron miradas rivales de reojo hasta luego voltearse quedando ambos enfrentados. Raynard fue el primero en manifestarse:

– ¡Te lo advierto Arnold! Más te vale que no te interpongas entre Helga y yo… o lo vas a lamentar. –

Arnold suspiró pesadamente rodando los ojos y terminó respondiéndole al alemán:

– ¡Asch! ¡Por favor Raynard! ¡Antes de dar acusaciones falsas deberías considerar lo que Helga quiere! Y si hay algo que ella quiere es que dejes de consumir esas cosas. –

– ¡Ella puede reclamarme eso tranquilamente! ¡Pero no tú! ¡Tú no estorbes Arnold! ¡Te estoy vigilando! – amenazó el otro.

– ¿Y qué me harás? ¿Me tendrás bajo amenaza como lo haces con Brainy? Mira Raynard… no sé qué es lo que traes conmigo… pero tus motivos de desconfiar de Brainy o incluso de mí pensando que nosotros vamos a quitarte a Helga o algo así son tan absurdos como tu supuesta habilidad de ver auras. –

No pudo evitarlo, finalmente Arnold comenzó a considerar que casi todos en la escuela tienen razón y que Raynard sólo inventaba cosas inspirándose a partir de los efectos alucinógenos de los fármacos y drogas que consumía… y claramente esto para Raynard fue una total y absoluta ofensa.

– ¡Vaya si en un momento pensé que eras agradable y confiable! Pero eres peor que eso, eres un aprovechador… estás corrompiéndote poco a poco Shortman. ¡Estás bajo mi vigilancia! Te acercas a Helga y te juro que no sales limpio. –

Arnold intentó no dejarse llevar por la intimidación que generaba Raynard, ya que él mismo sabía lo peligroso que podría ser, sobre todo si estaba bajo drogas nocivas, podría ser capaz de hacer algo inhumano… ir mucho más allá de un simple golpe en la cara o que le bajaran los dientes. A pesar de todo el Cabeza de Balón se puso firme para responderle:

– ¡Antes de seguirme amenazando mejor preocúpate porque Helga no despierte con una neumonía por tu culpa! –

Raynard no pudo ver con mayor odio a Arnold y entonces le alzó el dedo del medio en un claro gesto grosero para insultarlo en su contra:

– ¡Vete al infierno Shortman! –

Y luego de esto el alemán le dio la espalda para salir rápidamente con su skate, dejando a Arnold sólo y bastante molesto viendo con odio al otro chico.

Demoró unos segundos en tomar un poco de aire y mínimamente calmarse, llegando a voltear a la casa de Helga, pensó por un momento pasar y saber si todo estaba bien, pero seguro ella también estaba enojada con él y probablemente ahora estaba dándose una ducha de agua caliente para evitar que se enfermara. Ante tal pensamiento, el rubio Cabeza de Balón se retiró de allí volviendo camino a su casa, el Sunset Arms… pensando realmente lo que Raynard sospechaba sobre él… era cierto que en momentos consideraba de su habilidad… pero en momentos como ese generaba una fuerte controversia mental, y sin embargo ¿Realmente pasaba algo entre él y Helga como el alemán decía ocurrir?

– ¡Olga! ¿Por qué entras a la casa estando totalmente empapada? ¡Estás mojando todo el piso! –

Fue lo que exclamó Bob Pataki estando frente a su hija menor, la cual claramente estaba empapada y dejando el suelo húmedo, además de verse a Miriam un poco contrariada por la imagen que presenciaba.

– ¡Oh nada en especial! Sólo pensé que sería divertido darme un chapuzón en el agua del puerto de la ciudad pero olvidé el traje de baño así que me metí con mi ropa. – respondió Helga sarcásticamente.

Extrañamente Bob no respondió nada en ese momento pues Miriam lo hizo por él, mostrándose un poco más calmada por la situación.

– Helga cariño… debes tener más cuidado… vas a enfermarte. Ve al baño y date una ducha de agua caliente. –

– Es lo que iba a hacer antes que iniciaran el interrogatorio… – dijo la menor de forma molesta – Con permiso… –

Y sin más Helga fue subiendo rápidamente las escaleras para marchar rápidamente hacia primero su habitación en busca de su pijama y ropa interior, tras esto se introdujo en el baño y se quitó la ropa para ir preparando la ducha caliente, hasta que entonces iba esperando a que el agua se calentara y…

– ¡Atchú! –

Fue lo que expresó la rubia por medio de un estornudo mientras se llevaba las manos hacia los brazos cubriéndose innecesariamente pues estaba desnuda.

– ¡Criminal! Si llego a estar enferma para este fin de semana juro que en serio voy a arrancarle los piercings a ese estúpido germano del diablo. –

Suspiró de manera molesta hasta ir controlando a que el agua ya estuviese caliente, pero era demasiado caliente, por lo que cerró el grifo dejando que el agua hirviendo se fuera por el drenaje e iba esperando a que se vaciara la bañera. En ese momento la rubia volteó a verse al espejo del baño encontrándose con su reflejo… su cabello suelto y húmedo aparte de desarreglado por la mojada inesperada causada por Raynard… sin embargo no era su cabello lo que se detenía a observar… sino algo que se encontraba más abajo del mismo, precisamente por debajo de su cuello, de su clavícula. Helga agachó su cabeza mirando directamente hacia sus senos, los cuales eran bastante grandes, y ya a los 15 años estaba usando talla 90… era demasiado para una chica de su edad, y realmente odiaba con toda su alma tener eso allí. Le traía recuerdos como…

* * *

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

Oh sí… ese momento tan vergonzoso de su infancia, porque ni aún llegaba a la pre-adolescencia. Helga se encontraba preparándose para ir a la escuela dentro de su habitación, la cual no estaba muy cambiada a como estaba en su infancia, e iba buscando su vestido para colocárselo, dejó este a un lado sobre la cama para irse poco a poco removiendo su pijama de dormir cuando entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse, llegando a asustar a la joven.

– ¿Hermanita bebé? – preguntó esta algo emocionada entrando a la habitación de la menor.

Dicho antes, Helga se sobresaltó por el ruido sobre todo porque la agarró en el preciso instante más indefenso de ella, permaneciendo casi semidesnuda frente a ella.

– ¡Olga por amor de Dios! ¡Toca la maldita puerta antes de entrar! ¿No ves que estoy vistiéndome? –

Olga se sorprendió también de esta situación tan improvista, por lo que rápidamente se disculpó.

– Lo siento Helga, lo que ocurre es que tenía que decirte que… – dijo algo lamentada y entonces se detuvo sorprendiéndose – ¡Un momento! –

Sin esperarlo, la hermana mayor se aproximó hacia la menor que intentaba colocarse el vestido pero la mayor se lo quitó de las manos para quedarse viendo al pecho desnudo de esta, descolocando a la más joven.

– ¡Por todos los rayos Olga! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¿¡Acaso te volviste loca!? – preguntó un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza.

– ¡Oh Dios mío Helga! – exclamó Olga asombrada y luego miró hacia el rostro de su hermanita sonriéndole – ¡Te están creciendo los pechos! –

– ¿¡Qué!? –

Fue lo que Helga preguntó permaneciendo muy alterada, hasta mirar hacia sus pechos, evidentemente habían como dos pequeñas protuberancias por lo que anteriormente era su pecho plano, incluso parecían moverse junto con ella y no eran como los músculos de sus brazos o incluso sus propios glúteos… era más suave, y diferente.

– Vaya… tienes razón… – dijo extrañada la menor y luego miró un poco apenada hacia Olga – No me había dado cuenta. –

Olga sonrió enternecidamente para mimar a su hermana menor y darle una leve caricia en su mejilla, a pesar de que Helga se encontraba muy apenada.

– Mi hermanita está creciendo y desarrollándose~ – dijo melosamente.

Pero Helga estaba muy apenada, era demasiado raro… ella sabía muy bien que si bien era algo que iba a pasarle a todas las mujeres cuando llegaban cerca de su adolescencia… sin embargo eso también creaba cierta situación incómoda entre géneros opuestos o intereses indecorosos por parte de su entorno… Helga pensaba en todo eso y consideraba que su vida iba a ser mása difícil… pero también había algo más…

– ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – preguntó Olga con una sonrisa – Que ya estás en edad para usar tu primer brassiere –

– ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó Helga muy sonrojada – ¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso! –

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Olga un tanto curiosa – Helga… no puedes andar por ahí con tus senos fuera de control… –

– ¡Es que ninguna de mis compañeras de clase usa uno! – exclamó sin poder contenerlo.

Sin embargo Olga sonrió y dijo:

– ¡Oh eso significa que serás la primera! – dijo animadamente – Deberías sentirte orgullosa por eso. –

¡Pero por supuesto no lo estaba! Seguro se le quedarían mirando por eso, preguntarían qué es aquello que lleva debajo del vestido… por sobre todo cuando llegaran a los vestidores para las clases de gimnasia con uniforme o natación con traje de baño… sobre todo esto, seguro iban a notar su ligero cambio físico. ¡Y los chicos se le iban a quedar mirando como idiotas babosos! ¡Esto no podía ser peor!

– ¡Olga! – exclamó repentinamente la menor mirando hacia su hermana mayor.

– ¿Sí Helga? – preguntó esta sin dejar de sonreírle.

– ¿A qué edad comenzaste a utilizar tu primer brassiere? –

Tal vez de esa forma podría tomarlo como algo normal… quién dice… quizás con el tiempo pudiera tener la buena forma y cuidada complexión de su hermana que por algo tiene tanto éxito con la sociedad.

– Hmmm… –

Olga se llevó un dedo hacia la barbilla manteniéndose un poco pensativa en su respuesta intentando recordar, dejando a Helga más tensa que nunca, hasta que respondiera:

– Sin mal no recuerdo fue cuando tú ya habías nacido… a los 12 años. –

La expresión de alteración de Helga no se hizo esperar… por sobre todo porque ¡Ella tiene 10 años! ¡Y ya andaba usando un brassiere! Jamás iba a imaginar que luego de ese entonces sería un centro de atención bastante desalentador para ella… y por si eso no fuera peor, ni siquiera Arnold estaba ahí dando un comentario positivo sobre eso. ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Todo aquello se le había venido a la mente, resultándole molesto… odiaba sus senos, y odiaba que le dieran tanto trabajo o que tuviese que usar aquellos sujetadores tan molestos. A veces solía tener dolores de espalda por el peso de estos… de verdad eran un total estorbo, y de por momento lo único que le han dado han sido suspensiones en la escuela por golpear a cada uno de los pervertidos que se detenían a mirarla allí mismo… como si eso no hiciera sentir peor a su autoestima.

Aunque algunas pocas veces tenía la pequeña fantasía… que si tan anhelado podían ser esos pechos, aquel cuerpo que contemplaba frente al espejo… que pudiese ser lo suficientemente apto para poder seducir a la persona que había robado su corazón desde que ella tenía memoria… era todo lo que más quería. Porque su mente reprimía los dolores de su compañera Melody… y Helga consideraba que lo mejor era obtener lo efímero por parte de Arnold y luego dejarlo para siempre… en disposición de la albina. Pero luego es cuando recordaba lo que Rebecca les había dicho a ambas… haciendo que Helga abriera de nuevo el grifo y se fuera introduciendo en la ducha y dijera para sí misma…

– Arnold ¿Qué es lo que buscas tú…? –

Y sin más se introdujo en la ducha dejándose llevar por la corriente del agua corroer del grifo, inundando la misma sobre su piel y dejando el vapor del agua recorrer el baño, empañando algunos vidrios y haciendo las cosas más borrosas… entre ellas algunas fantasías espontáneas que aparecían en su mente. Realmente no era mucho de hacer esas cosas, pero a veces lo presentía… como en ese momento, donde cierta inspiración afloraba dentro de sí… buscaba siempre ser criteriosa pues no vive sola en su casa, y trataba de ahogar cualquier mugido o sonoridad por medio del sonido del agua caer. Todo estrés, tensión, y deseos fueron descargados en ese momento en un mar de relajación… uno que le había hecho ahogarse en un placer efímero, y ridículamente corto… pero aún así valió la pena para matar toda la tensión de su día. Eran cosas que mantenía en total silencio con su entorno… y si bien era común a su edad, pero de cualquier manera jamás se atrevía a hablar de esos asuntos con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigas… aún cuando se tratara de algo tan común y esperado en su edad.

Cuando Helga había finalizado la ducha, fue dejando secar su cuerpo, manteniendo su cabello suelto, y vistiendo un camisón rosado con tirantes, además de haber dejado el resto de su ropa para lavar y llevado sus cosas a su habitación. Había decidido no cenar, pues sólo le bastaba comerse uno de esos ramen instantáneos calientes y nada más. Desde hacía un tiempo que Phoebe le había pegado el vicio de comer ramen caliente para consumir algo cálido y a la vez algo rico… ya había pasado muchas veces encuentros con sus compañeras hablando de cosas de la vida y consumiendo aquellas sopas. Por si fuera poco, también con el tiempo aprendió a manejar los palillos, solía disfrutar utilizarlos y comer con ellos el ramen mientras miraba televisión, por lo que estuvo haciendo eso hasta que terminase el ramen, deteniéndose en mirar el canal de Música, llegando a disfrutar de algunas canciones mientras iba cenando y disfrutando de su espacio personal, tampoco estaba de humor para soportar a Bob y a Miriam luego del día espantoso que había tenido que pasar.

Poco después, terminó su ramen y apagó el televisor, pensando en prepararse para dormir, pero antes revisaría sus mensajes y fue cuando recordó:

– ¡Menos mal que dejé el celular en la mochila todo este tiempo! – fue lo que dijo para sí misma.

De este modo sacó su celular teniéndolo con una mano y el relicario de la fotografía de Arnold en la otra, el cual además estaba junto con ella desde que se quitó la ropa. En eso, fue acostándose en la cama viendo que la conexión inalámbrica estaba encendida y había recibido algunos mensajes, uno de ellos era de Rebecca que decía:

 **hey PP… lamento lo de hoy, mañana me gustaría que habláramos en el descanso, que estés bien y espero que lo hayas pasado bien con Raynard.**

Una mueca de fastidio se generó en sus labios cuando recordó lo de Raynard, pero ya estaba en su cama calentita y casi a punto de dormirse, y realmente no le entraron ganas de contestar en ese momento ni pensar cosas serias, así que revisó algunas otras cosas como noticias o incluso cosas para compartir, cuando notó que había una notificación de su página de arte donde subía su material de arte de caligrafía expresiva… y no se trataba de cualquier comentario, pues se trataba de uno escrito por Arnold.

Helga se emocionó bastante de ver aquella notificación y sin pensarlo dos veces accedió a leer el comentario que le había dejado hasta que cuando lo finalizó sus ojos brillaron y terminó expresando:

– ¡Oh Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¡Siempre tan atento y considerado! ¡Esa sensibilidad y criterio artístico tuyo que me enloquece! ¡Aahhhh~! – dijo y suspiró para luego apagar su celular y dejarlo sobre su mesa de noche y agarrar el relicario y ponerlo sobre su pecho – Arnold mi amor ¡Haré lo que sea para que seas feliz! ¡Si quieres recuperar tu nostálgica infancia yo te la brindaré! –

Fue todo lo que dijo con entusiasmo para luego abrazar a su almohada con una inmensa sonrisa, quedando con los brazos descubiertos e inmediatamente dormida, cayendo en un profundo sueño, mientras el celular se iba apagando precisamente en lo que aparecía aquel mensaje, ese comentario proveniente de Arnold en la página de la identidad cibernética de Helga, conocida como Pink Panther:

 **Arnold P. Shortman: Me gusta el toque rústico que tiene, de verdad eres muy buena en esto. Tienes mucho talento, y tu nivel literario es realmente impresionante. Tus escritos me recuerdan a unos que tengo guardados en un libro desde hace años. Lo que me hizo pensar en volver a leerlo luego de mucho tiempo. Gracias por rememorarme una etapa que creí perdida ¡Sigue así! Comentaré en tu próxima publicación de seguro.**

* * *

Es el fin por hoy, como había contado, este capítulo se centró más en Arnold, siempre pensé que sería interesante descontruir un poco la influencia de él y la imagen de chico positivo con el pasar del tiempo, que su alrededor cambie y que él mismo no lo reconozca y no sepa en dónde está parado. Si bien en aquel fan fiction anterior llamado Trastorno Disociativo utilizaba este concepto pero de forma mucho más extrema, por ejemplo Harold estaba delgado y era un chico apuesto y codiciado por la escuela, hasta así de extremos eran los cambios.

Afortunadamente, ahora por haber terminado con mi jornada de trabajo estas vacaciones podré estar un poco más al pendiente de las actualizaciones de este fandom y poder comentar sobre otros relatos, si uno quiere más reviewers siempre es bueno comentar el trabajo de otros, si no lo hice hasta ahora es porque no tenía tiempo disponible más que para escribir para el mío y tener una actualización semanal, de verdad lamento mucho eso, ahora por suerte podré hacerlo más frecuentemente.

El próximo capítulo se titulará _**Combustión**_ ¡Finalmente la presencia del fuego! Pero el fuego tiene movimientos y estructuras irracionales e incontrolables, por lo que en el próximo capítulo vamos a ver probablemente muchas idas y vueltas pero de maneras mucho más fuertes, el próximo capítulo estará centrado tanto en Arnold como Helga a la vez. Afortunadamente ayer terminé de escribir este capítulo por lo que estaré próximamente escribiendo el sexto para adelantar lo mejor posible.

Les mando saludos a todos, agradezco enormemente los reviews que han llegado y que hayan al menos un mínimo de personas interesadas en este relato, sólo nos quedan 5 capítulos más para el final. ¡Tengan un buen día!

 _ **Ground Spirit Minerva**_ _– Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	5. Combustión

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett.**

Hola a los lectores de este relato, les traigo una nueva actualización hoy domingo, estoy a unas horas de ir a festejar el cumpleaños de mi hermana mayor.

El capítulo de hoy no trae referencias externas y como dije antes estará centrado tanto en Helga como en Arnold, disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Combustión**

Profunda sensación de pesadez física comenzaba a manifestarse en el ambiente, además de un insoportable y molesto calor corriendo por su cuerpo… el mismo comenzaba a sudar de manera fastidiosa, haciendo su sueño forzadamente más liviano. Faltaba el aire, y las molestias se hacían mayores, pesándose aún más gracias al sonido del maldito despertador que estaba atornillando sobre su cabeza.

Una molesta mano azotó aquella maldita cosa ruidosa apagándola de por momento. Helga se despertó de su cama con un aspecto terrible, su cabello todo suelto y revuelto, y la mirada pesada, viendo la hora de su despertador, dándose cuenta que era hora de ir a clases, pero había algo que la detenía.

– Mmmm… diablos… creo que me engripé… –

Fue lo que se dijo la rubia de notarse la frente caliente y los dolores musculares… ¡Fantástico! Al final sí se había enfermado y no le sirvió de nada el ramen caliente que se comió antes de irse a dormir.

– Estúpido Raynard… todo por su culpa. – maldijo levemente mientras se iba recostando en la cama – Debí haber aceptado la camisa de Arnold cuando me la ofreció… –

Un suspiro se escapó de su pecho además de un sutil sonrojo de pensar en aquella imagen mental que se le hacía al recordar a Arnold sin camisa. Se llevó una mano hacia el pecho por unos momentos, y en eso levantó su brazo para agarrar su celular de la mesa de noche e irlo encendiendo. Una vez esto aprovechó que la conexión inalámbrica estaba encendida y le envió un mensaje a su padre para avisar que no iba a ir a la escuela por estar enferma… si después de todo siempre andaban con esos aparatejos encima por qué iba a andar bajando las escaleras enferma de temperatura para decirles que no iba a ir a clases. Podría ser posible de que sus padres reaccionaran tan mal de saber que no iría a clases y corroborar que no mentía… sin embargo, solo recibió una afirmación por parte del padre Pataki y ni siquiera fueron a ver si no estaba mal… vaya familia, pero mejor así… podría dormir y descansar.

Bueno no del todo, antes tenía algo pendiente, aprovechó que tenía conexión a Internet para revisar los conectados de su software de mensajería instantánea vía celular, notando que de los que precisaba encontrar conectados vio solamente a uno y no precisamente a quien esperaba encontrar, sin embargo suspiró y fue marcando al celular para iniciar una llamada gratuita por Internet.

Helga permaneció recostada en la cama siendo presa del sueño y la pesadez por la fiebre, escuchando el tono de espera hasta que se escucha una voz masculina bastante coqueta de fondo:

– _Hey Pataki~ llamaste justo a tiempo, acabo de salir de la ducha._ –

– Varick, puedes decirle eso a Rhonda hasta que caiga en tu juego, pero a mí no. – dijo muy seriamente esperándose algún coqueteo por parte del pelirrojo.

– _¡Está bien! Tienes razón. ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te fue con el señor de las drogas? ¡Jajajaja! ¿Se divirtieron?_ – preguntó el otro por el otro lado sonando bastante chistoso.

Pero Helga no reía para nada lógicamente, y por el contrario se encontraba muy fastidiada a lo cual le termina diciendo:

– ¡Oh lo pasamos genial! El muy idiota me tiró al agua del puerto de la ciudad y gracias a él estoy enferma ahora, no podré ir a clases, de hecho te llamo por eso… necesito que me hagas un favor. –

– _¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que te tiró al agua del puerto? Eso no suena convincente para tratarse de Raynard… ¡Algo me perdí!_ –

Helga rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano hacia el rostro y dijo sin poder pensar mucho dicha respuesta:

– Pues así pasó… es que Raynard quiso tirar a Arnold, pero fue a mí a quien la tiró al agua –

– _¿Qué? ¿Arnold estaba ahí? ¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo? ¡No me digas que fue a arruinar su cita!_ –

Helga emitió un gruñido de fastidio y terminó expresando de forma muy molesta:

– ¡Que no fue una maldita cita! Y no lo sé qué hacía… – dijo un poco cansada y luego dice – ¡Mira si tanto quieres saber pregúntale todos los detalles a él de lo sucedido! ¡Y de paso le dices que gracias a él también estoy enferma! Y los mandas al diablo a ambos ¿De acuerdo? –

– _Supongo que tienes razón… haré eso._ – comentó el pelirrojo.

– ¡Pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor más importante! – aclaró la rubia.

– _Pídeme lo que quieras._ –

Helga se tomó unos segundos para mirar hacia un lado donde estaban sus lienzos de sus obras caligráficas envueltas en un papel de film pues aún no encontraba lugar donde guardarlos y entonces miró hacia el frente para decirle al pelirrojo tras el celular.

– Iba a llamar a Melody para encargárselo pero no la encuentro conectada y prefiero no gastar teléfono aquí… apenas puedo moverme, así que te lo pido a ti. – dijo e hizo una breve pausa para mencionar – La profesora Santiago hoy me iba a entregar una muestra de arte caligráfico que hice para ella y la profesora de Arte, como yo no voy a poder ir les quiero encargar el cuidado del lienzo a ustedes, si es posible me lo traigan a casa. –

Hubo una pausa por el otro lado, por un momento parecía que Varick iba a vacilar ante la respuesta pero la respuesta al final fue otra:

– _Claro no hay problema Helga, de última veo si Melody se compromete o de lo contrario voy yo a visitarte._ –

– Gracias… sabes que hoy estará Mariah en casa así que no tendrás problemas con Bob y Miriam. –

– _No hay problema._ –

– Bien cuento contigo y con Melody… que les vaya bien. – dijo la rubia ya más tranquila.

– _Lo mismo digo para ti, mejórate… quiero verte en la AlternWave este viernes._ – dijo animadamente el pelirrojo desde el otro lado.

– Yo también Varick… yo también, nos vemos. –

Y sin más colgó la llamada, una vez esto revisó sus mensajes, no tenía nada en específico pues a esas horas seguro no iba a recibir nada. Decidió apagar el celular y volver a echarse a dormir dejándose llevar por un profundo sueño… tal vez de esa forma pueda recuperarse, realmente quería ir a esa fiesta.

Por otro lado, Arnold caminaba a los pasillos de la escuela, preparándose pronto para ir a la clase de Literatura mientras iba un poco cabizbajo, recientemente había cruzado a ver a su mejor amigo con Phoebe y ni parecieron notarlo, por lo que pasó por alto a estos. Por otro lado, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, aparte que no se había cruzado a Helga en la escuela ¿Estaría bien? No obstante fue cuando una voz femenina llamó su atención.

– ¿Arnold? –

Arnold levantó la vista para terminar encontrando a Rebecca frente a él por lo que pasó a saludarla:

– Hola Rebecca. – saludó amablemente y preguntó – ¿Cómo estás? –

– Preocupada… – dijo repentinamente la chica alternativa – ¿Has visto a Helga? –

– ¿A Helga? – preguntó el rubio – No… no la he visto en todo el día… –

Esto comenzó a hacer preocupar más al rubio, seguro no había venido a clases, probablemente estaba enferma por su culpa… si Raynard no se hubiese puesto loco en ese momento Helga no hubiese terminado en el agua y ahora en cama.

– ¡Rayos! Tengo que hablar con ella… ayer discutimos muy mal y quiero pedirle disculpas… – dijo muy desanimada.

Arnold se puso un poco curioso por eso, aunque probablemente haya sido una discusión de amigas, y entonces le dijo:

– No te preocupes, seguro luego podrás hablar con ella… no sé si haya venido a clases hoy. ¿Por qué no intentas visitarla a su casa? – preguntó el rubio.

– Lo haría de no ser que tengo un seminario apenas salgo de aquí… – dijo Rebecca muy desanimadamente – Ni modo… tendré que intentar mañana. –

– Buena suerte… – dijo Arnold un poco lamentado – Me pregunto si no habrá venido hoy por… –

– Está engripada. –

Fue lo que terminó diciendo una voz masculina que se aproximaba junto a Rebecca y Arnold, allí mismo iba Varick con su notable sonrisa confiada aproximándose a ambos, Arnold notándose un poco mal por la respuesta del pelirrojo y Rebecca por el contrario viéndolo muy seriamente con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Lo está? – preguntó Arnold preocupadamente.

– Me llamó esta mañana para avisarme. – dijo Varick con una sonrisa mirando a ambos.

– ¿Por qué te llamó a ti para avisarte eso? – preguntó Rebecca un tanto molesta.

Varick borró un poco su sonrisa pero no quitó su buen humor constante y respondiera a la chica alternativa:

– Porque señorita Bliss… Helga me quiso hacer un encargo para su clase de Literatura, y como tú no compartes esa clase con ella entonces me lo pidió a mí. –

– ¿Y por qué no se lo pidió a Melody? Ella también está con Helga en Literatura. – insistió la chica.

– Porque me dijo que no encontró a Melody conectada, así que me lo pidió a mí. – dijo calmadamente el pelirrojo – En fin, solo quería comentar que está engripada y claramente no vendrá hoy a clases. –

Rebecca mostró una expresión seria y simplemente se marchó diciendo:

– Bien es todo lo que necesitaba saber, nos vemos. –

Arnold y Varick se quedaron mirando hacia donde Rebecca se marchó, el rubio miró de reojo al pelirrojo, aparentemente siempre la relación de ellos dos era pésima… y no sabía el motivo, sin embargo no iba a andar haciendo cuestionamientos. Arnold se volteó hacia Varick y le preguntó preocupado:

– ¿Es verdad que Helga engripó entonces? –

Varick se volteó hacia Arnold y dijo:

– Ah sí es cierto… se la escuchaba un poco mal en el teléfono y no creo que haya estado fingiendo. – dijo tranquilamente y luego sonrió como siempre lo hace – ¡Lo que no me esperé fue saber el por qué engripó! Me dijo que tú habías estado metido en la cita de ella y Raynard y él la lanzó al lago por accidente cuando quiso hacerlo contigo ¡Jajajaja! ¡Cuéntame eso! –

Arnold se mostró un poco incómodo por el comentario de Varick, mirando hacia un costado pensando en qué contestarle, sobre todo porque quizás haya algún riesgo por lo que pudiese llegar a decir Raynard si llegaba a divulgarlo.

– No lo sé Varick… creo que es mejor dejarlo así… –

– ¡Vamos Arnold! – insistió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – A ti también te preocupa que Helga ande con ese drogón suelto por ahí. –

Arnold lo meditó un poco antes de contestar, volviendo a mirar hacia un lado y luego devolviéndole la mirada al pelirrojo:

– Hmmm no lo niego… la verdad que sí me preocupa. –

Varick sonrió un tanto enternecido por eso, quedando un momento en silencio y entonces comenzó a caminar haciendo que Arnold le siguiera pues ambos tenían que ir a Literatura.

– ¿Y qué piensas de ella? – preguntó.

Arnold meditó un poco la respuesta y respondió:

– Bueno… pienso que aunque pueda ser un tanto ruda y testaruda a veces puede ser una buena y dulce persona… aparte de sensible… ayer la escuché cantar mientras tocaba la guitarra y… –

– Jajaja no hablo de cómo persona Arnold. – interrumpió el pelirrojo y luego dijo – Pregunto qué piensas tú de ella… como mujer. –

Bien el comentario había sorprendido bastante a Arnold, creía entender lo que le estaba preguntando Varick pero a la vez no… lo que había hecho que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco, lo que el pelirrojo notó esto con una sonrisa pícara.

– La expresión de tu rostro me lo dice todo~ – dijo muy burlón – Ella te atrae como mujer… piensas que puede ser una linda compañera de noche. –

Ante tal comentario, el rostro de Arnold enrojeció de tal manera que las palabras se le trabaron en su garganta… llegando a pensar cualquier cosa menos de lo que iba a contestar y por el contrario, el comentario de Varick le hacía pensar cosas que seguramente jamás hubiese hecho al lado de Helga.

– V-Varick no es eso… es que… –

– Bueno hay que ser ciego para no admitir de que Pataki tiene unas hermooosas delanteras – dijo bastante engreído – Y también se la nota muy apasionada en todo lo que sabe hacer. ¿Quién no quiere una chica así para su primer experiencia? –

Arnold no podía sentirse más incómodo imposible, y es que Varick siempre hacía lo mismo con él y con unos tantos, parecía siempre corromper las mentes de todos y ensuciarlas… ¿No se había dicho que era un ser infernal? Bueno ahí estaba la respuesta. Arnold mostró una expresión algo decepcionada de escuchar tal observación tan superficial de Varick y luego respondió:

– Bueno entiendo tu punto, eso puede convertirla en una chica atractiva y se vean allí los motivos por los cuales Raynard la vea apropiada para él… aún así no estoy seguro de elegirla para… eso… –

Por un momento Varick pensó en decirle algo para molestarlo más pero vio a Melody llegar por lo que desvió su atención hacia ella.

– Melody~ ¿Cómo te va linda? – saludó coquetamente sonriendo encantadoramente y guiñando un ojo.

Arnold escuchó que Varick llamaba a Melody por lo que se volteó y saludó a la albina con una sonrisa más noble.

– Hola Melody. –

Evidentemente, ahí venía la chica albina con una sonrisa notable de encontrar a ambos chicos, llegándose a sonrojar un poco por el saludo de Varick, aunque él siempre era así con todas por lo que tampoco se hizo ideas raras en la cabeza.

– Hola Arnold, hola Varick. Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias ¿Ustedes? –

– Estoy bien, gracias Melody. – comentó Arnold.

– Yo igual. – dijo Varick con una sonrisa y luego mencionó – Aunque lamentablemente no seremos hoy los cuatro fantásticos de Literatura porque Helga me llamó para decirme que estaba engripada, así que iremos nosotros tres para el aula. –

La albina no se mostró muy feliz al escuchar eso por lo que mostró una expresión triste:

– Ow… es una lástima, pobre Helga, espero que no se encuentre muy grave… ella quería ir a la fiesta del fin de semana. –

– Yo le dije lo mismo cuando terminamos la conversación. – dijo Varick y luego dice a sus compañeros – En fin ¿Vamos? –

– Claro, vamos. – comentó Arnold.

En otra parte de los pasillos de la escuela, estaban caminando Lorenzo y Brainy, estos iban conversando, aunque más bien era Lorenzo quien hablaba y Brainy sólo respondía con gestos, ambos se dirigían a la clase de Economía.

– Mi padre está preocupado porque las ventas de su empresa se han reducido los últimos dos meses y probablemente no consigamos ingreso para las… –

– ¡Oye Lorenzo! –

Se escuchó por parte de una voz masculina que había hecho que tanto él como Brainy se dieran la vuelta hasta encontrar al mismo Raynard Windsträke con una expresión bastante molesta en el rostro, más de lo normal, logrando que ambos chicos lo vieran sorprendido, sobre todo Brainy que estaba un poco intimidado.

– ¿Qué ocurre Raynard? – preguntó el chico rico.

El alemán se aproximó hacia ellos poniéndose entre medio de ambos chicos y dándole la espalda a Brainy para apartarlo de aquel lado logrando que el pobre chico de lentes cayera de trasero al piso y mirara un poco extrañado. Lorenzo notó esto con molestia y estaba por decir algo cuando Raynard ya estaba hablándole:

– ¿Has visto a Arnold? Tengo que hablar MUY seriamente con él. – dijo en tono bastante demandante.

Lorenzo lo observó entre extrañado y desconfiado, tomándose un tiempo en contestarle… a veces no entendían por qué dejaban que ese abusivo siguiera en esa escuela, Raynard no sólo era peligroso por ser abusón, sino porque sus adicciones pondrían en riesgo la reputación de la escuela y hasta la propia vida de los estudiantes, pero aparentemente nadie en esa escuela sabía hacer otra cosa que meter suspensiones a los abusadores cuando golpeaban a alguien.

– ¿A Arnold? – preguntó seriamente el chico millonario y respondió – No lo sé… sin mal no recuerdo debería estar en clase de Literatura ahora. –

– ¿Literatura? – preguntó el rubio alemán y entonces se puso pensativo – Debe estar con el idiota de Varick entonces… – suspiró molestamente y respondió – Está bien, gracias. –

Y sin más se retiró de allí sin molestarse en levantar al pobre de Brainy, lo que hizo que Lorenzo mirara a Raynard marcharse y negara constantemente con la cabeza, y luego se aproximara hacia Brainy que seguía en el piso.

– De verdad no entiendo por qué hace todo esto… ese chico no tiene modales. –

Fue lo que dijo para entonces extender su mano hacia Brainy y ayudarlo a levantarse, contestándole este con una sonrisa.

– ¿Estás bien Brainy? – preguntó Lorenzo.

Brainy respondió asintiendo con la cabeza a lo cual Lorenzo sonrió también y comentó:

– Anda, tenemos que ir a Economía. –

Y así ambos jóvenes emprendieron marcha hacia su aula respectiva que iba a tocar en ese momento.

– Muy bien alumnos, la clase ha terminado por hoy. Para la próxima clase revisaremos lo que trabajamos hoy y profundizaremos sobre el tema. –

La que había hablado había sido la profesora Amanda Santiago, la profesora de Literatura, quien había dado por finalizada la clase logrando que varios alumnos levantaran sus cosas y fueran preparándose para irse. Esto mismo comenzaron a hacer Arnold, Melody y Varick que se encontraban los tres juntos hasta que entonces la profesora Santiago se aproximó a ellos.

– Chicos, antes que se vayan tengo que pedirles un favor. –

Varick se volteó hacia la profesora Santiago y sonrió:

– Oh supongo que viene a encargarnos la entrega de Helga Pataki ¿cierto profesora? –

– ¿Entrega? – preguntó Arnold con curiosidad.

La profesora Santiago sonrió de escuchar el comentario de Varick, dejando a Arnold y a Melody con curiosidad, aunque esta última creía saber de qué se trataba, pues se notaba que la profesora traía como un paquete grande y algo pesado, era una caja de madera que tenía el mismo formato de un lienzo.

– Precisamente, tengo un trabajo de ella que expuso para mi comisión de docentes y la de Arte también, e iba a devolvérsela hoy, pero como está ausente, quiero pedirles si por favor alguno de ustedes puede entregárselo a ella. –

Melody sonrió y fue ella la primera en proponerse, después de todo era amiga de Helga y sentía que era su responsabilidad:

– Yo puedo dárselo, profesora Santiago. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Aunque la profesora miró a Melody con un poco de preocupación para decir:

– No lo tome a mal señorita Lockhorn, pero hoy no le conviene salir a las calles, hay un tiempo muy caluroso y soleado afuera. Además me pidieron que le avisara que su padre estará buscándola cuando termine su trabajo aquí en la escuela y me recomendó que se quede aquí a esperarlo. –

– Ow… –

Al escuchar aquello Melody bajó su mirada… sí… era común que estas cosas pasaran, y el trabajo de su padre finalizaba horas luego del fin de clases, por lo que tenía que quedarse sola a esperarlo. Tanto Varick como Arnold notaron esto hasta que ambos se voltearon a la profesora Santiago que les habló:

– A decir verdad estaba por encargárselo a alguno de ustedes chicos. Quisiera que este trabajo llegue en manos de Helga lo antes posible. – dijo con una sonrisa la profesora.

Tanto Arnold como Varick se miraron de reojo y estaba por hablar el rubio pero el pelirrojo se adelantó:

– ¿Por qué no vas tú Arnold? – preguntó con una sonrisa y luego se volteó hacia la albina – Yo mientras tanto me haré cargo de cuidar de Melody en la espera de su padre… son menos horas las que tendrás que ocupar tú en ir a la casa de Helga y entregarle el trabajo. –

Tanto Melody como Arnold se sorprendieron de esto, aunque la albina se sentía a gusto de poder tener a alguien que le acompañara en aquella larga espera… no importaba si era Arnold o Varick, ella estaba feliz igual.

– Cielos… gracias Varick… aunque no es necesario. – dijo amablemente la albina.

– ¿Estás seguro Varick? – preguntó Arnold.

– Totalmente, hoy tengo todo el tiempo libre. – dijo el pelirrojo al rubio y luego se volteó hacia la albina – Y tú tranquila, nos divertiremos y de paso saludaré a tu padre. –

– Je está bien. – respondió Melody.

Ante tal acuerdo la profesora Santiago sonrió mirando directamente al rubio Cabeza de Balón.

– Entonces cuento contigo Arnold. –

– Claro profesora Santiago, gracias. – respondió amablemente el rubio.

– Debes pasar a sala de profesores antes de la salida y diles que vienes por la entrega de Helga Pataki de Literatura ¿Está bien? –

– Claro, lo haré. –

– Muchas gracias. – dijo la profesora y se despidió marchándose del aula – Nos vemos chicos. –

– ¡Adios profesora Santiago! – respondieron los tres jóvenes a coro.

Y dicho esto la profesora se marchó de allí dejando a los chicos solos con una leve sonrisa, hasta que ellos también se marcharon de allí.

Un almohadazo se impactó sobre una puerta alejando a una silueta de allí, queriendo bloquear el paso y camino hacia aquella puerta hasta que una voz muy conocida dijo:

– Mariah… no. –

– ¡Pero Helga! Si no limpio tu armario tus padres se molestarán conmigo, para eso me pagan y tú no lo puedes limpiar porque estás enferma. –

Ahí mismo estaba Helga sobre su cama, su camisón rosa de tirantes, el cabello suelto y un aspecto enfermo discutiendo con una chica de cabello castaño y liso de ropajes verdes. La muy mencionada Mariah… no era más que la criada de la familia Pataki que pasaba cada miércoles a limpiar la casa mientras Bob y Miriam estaban en el trabajo, aunque claro esta ocasión tuvo el acontecimiento de encontrarse con Helga en la habitación por su gripe. Precisamente en ese momento había ocurrido algo muy esperado… Mariah había sido retenida a limpiar el armario de Helga, por lo general la misma Helga era quien le pasaba los trapos al armario ¡Nadie podía entrar ahí!

– Ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que tienes absoluta, estricta y rotundamente prohibido entrar ese armario, así que ignóralo y sólo limpia aquí. – fue la respuesta de la rubia.

Un suspiro forzado se escuchó por parte de Mariah, resignándose, sabía que no iba a poder tratar con ella a lo cual entonces mencionó:

– Está bien entonces, si tus padres dicen algo… –

– Sí, sí, sí, sí, no te preocupes, yo les diré que lo limpio yo en otro momento cuando me sienta mejor y punto. De cualquier modo ellos tampoco pueden entrar ahí. – interrumpió rápidamente la rubia.

Mariah miró hacia la puerta del armario y entonces dijo lo que seguramente nadie debía atreverse a preguntar:

– ¿Qué tanto escondes ahí Helga? ¿Macumbas? – preguntó un tanto ironizada.

– Parecido. – dijo Helga con la misma ironización.

Mariah rio un poco por eso y entonces preguntó:

– Bueno está bien, limpio aquí… – y entonces miró hacia un costado – ¿Qué hay de eso? –

Helga se volteó a ver hacia donde veía la criada, notando todos los lienzos apilados a por detrás de la computadora por lo que entonces mencionó en respuesta a su pregunta:

– Aún no he encontrado lugar para dónde acomodarlos, sólo pásales un trapo sin destruir el film y limpia tranquilamente. – respondió Helga sin tomar demasiada importancia a sus lienzos.

– De acuerdo… luego que limpie aquí puedo prepararte algo de comer. – propuso Mariah.

– Muy amable de tu parte, pero con un emparedado de pastrami me basta, no quiero hacerte cocinar. – comentó la rubia mientras se acomodaba en las sábanas.

– Muy bien. – sonrió Mariah.

Y hecho esto comenzó a pasar trapos y la escoba por el piso limpiando alrededor de los muebles y demás cosas de la habitación de la rubia teniendo cuidado con todo. Helga la observaba hasta que luego recordó en decirle algo.

– Por cierto Mariah… seguro hoy viene un compañero a mi casa a dejarme un lienzo, quisiera pedirte que lo atiendas y que suba a mi habitación a dejarlo, ya que tengo que hablar con él de paso… –

– Está bien Helga, no hay problema. – mencionó la criada mientras limpiaba por arriba del reproductor de música.

Luego Helga se quedó pensando que quizás Melody no podría venir, después de todo desde la ventana de su habitación se veía un sol radiante, y seguro que Melody no podría salir por las calles, por lo que seguro sería Varick quien vendría con su trabajo a casa, no tendría problema que él pasara a la habitación y dejara su trabajo, después de todo él sabía de sus lienzos y hasta de su armario… sin embargo iba a asegurarse de mantenerse dentro de la cama para que el muy imbécil no se pasara de listo mirándola en camisón.

– Por cierto… te advierto sobre él que no te dejes llevar por sus coqueteos… le encanta molestar a su entorno haciéndose el sex symbol para generar todo tipo de reacciones e impresiones de sí mismo. – fue lo que dijo repentinamente.

Mariah se volteó hacia Helga con una expresión atónita, aunque luego rio un poco divertida y dijo:

– ¿Hablas en serio Helga? No es como que un chico de 15 años pueda intentar hacer algo conmigo… – dijo muy confiada.

– Eso lo dices porque no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo es él. –

Mariah se extrañó aún más por aquel comentario, sin embargo no dijo nada más y siguió limpiando para poder mantener libre la habitación de Helga, en especial por si iba a venir alguien más luego.

Por otro lado, en la escuela, las clases habían finalizado y ya era hora de salir, Arnold había pasado un día bastante monótono, tampoco pudo hablar mucho con sus compañeros, de vez en cuando había llegado a hablar con Stinky y Harold, sin embargo para su fortuna no se topó con Raynard que lo había estado buscando todo el día. El rubio tenía una tarea pendiente a la salida, así que pasó a la sala de profesores para ir a pedir el encargo a Helga y luego emprender camino hacia la casa de ella.

Allá iba él por las calles de Hilwood cargando aquella caja de madera, era un tanto pesada y era hasta curioso para Arnold que Helga haya preparado un lienzo para la clase de Arte, pero a la vez era para la comisión de la profesora de Literatura. ¿Sería un caligrama? Podría ser… tampoco estaba del todo seguro ¿Algún cuento ilustrado? También era una posibilidad, aunque no tenía la menor idea de si Helga dibujaba, si bien tenía entendido que era buena en Literatura pues más de una vez que ha trabajado con ella ha demostrado ser destacable, lo mismo con Melody… era raro, al final no terminaba de conocer muy bien a ninguna de las dos. Y de nuevo le rondaba por su cabeza aquellas impresiones de Helga… el hecho de que tanto tiempo relacionándose con ella no termine de conocerla del todo. ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarse así siempre?

Todos aquellos pensamientos se le fueron de la cabeza en cuanto se encontró con la entrada a la residencia Pataki… pensaba que quizás iba a encontrarse con sus padres y tenga que ser lo suficientemente amable para pasar a la habitación de la rubia. Podría pasar incluso que ellos le dejaran el lienzo y echaran a Arnold de la casa… cosa que Arnold si bien comprendería aunque realmente quería hablar con Helga y disculparse por lo ocurrido el día anterior, si él no se hubiese metido en el medio de ella y Raynard no estaría engripada ahora y pudiendo tener el riesgo de no poder ir a la fiesta del próximo fin de semana que ya quedaba muy poco.

Pensando en todo esto tomó una bocanada de aire y tocó el timbre, quedando de pie frente a la puerta esperando por cualquier cosa que fuera a abrir allí mientras cargaba con la caja de madera que muy liviana no era.

En poco tiempo la puerta se abrió para verse a la mujer de cabello castaño mirando directamente hacia Arnold, logrando que este se sorprendiera de ver a una mujer completamente desconocida aunque por sus rasgos y vestimenta no parecía encajar con la familia Pataki… probablemente podría tratarse de alguna sirvienta o algo parecido…

– Hola ¿Tú eres el compañero de Helga cierto? – preguntó Mariah.

– Hola buenas tardes, y sí… vengo a dejarle esto a Helga de la escuela. ¿Ella se encuentra? – preguntó amablemente el rubio.

Mariah dio un paso atrás para sostener la puerta y dejar a Arnold pasar.

– Sí, está en su habitación, me dijo que pasaras y le dejaras eso en allá porque aparte tenía que hablar contigo. –

Arnold miró un poco curioso a la chica pensando en que seguramente Helga quería regañarlo por haber dejado que se engripara o algo parecido por lo que simplemente dijo para no cuestionar más a la empleada doméstica:

– Está bien, muchas gracias. – dijo tranquilamente.

Y dicho esto comenzó a subir las escaleras cargando la caja de madera, haciendo que Mariah mirara con extrañeza a Arnold y luego hacia la puerta habiéndola cerrado. En cuanto el rubio se había esfumado de la vista de la chica hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza diciendo:

– Pues no era tan coqueto como decía… – respondió para sí misma y luego fue marchando a la cocina – Helga eres tan dramática… –

Por otra parte, Arnold iba subiendo las escaleras pensando que seguro Helga iba a regañarlo de arriba abajo por lo que pasó o quizás tenía que decirle otra cosa, no estaba seguro, de cualquier modo sólo tendría que dejar la caja, hablar con ella lo necesario y marcharse.

Fue entonces cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de esta nuevamente tomó una bocanada de aire y llevó su mano libre para golpear delicadamente con el reverso de esta a la puerta.

– ¿Helga estás ahí? – preguntó Arnold mientras tocaba la puerta.

Arnold esperó pacientemente por alguna respuesta, si Helga estaba muy enferma seguro no iba a poder levantarse de allí, por el contrario él debía abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna por lo que volvió a insistir tocando la puerta:

– ¿Helga? – preguntaba tocando reiteradas veces – ¿Estás ahí? ¿Helga? –

Tampoco hubo respuesta lo que dejó a Arnold con una leve mueca en el rostro, y un poco resignado, suspiró un poco derrotado hasta decir algo que no quería.

– Voy a entrar Helga… –

Esperó un poco antes de hacerlo, a ver si la rubia reaccionaba, pero no hubo respuesta alguna por lo que Arnold llevó su mano libre a la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de Helga abriéndola muy poco a poco. El rubio fue asomándose con cuidado de entrar hasta abrir la puerta con cuidado dándose cuenta de ver algo revuelto entre las sábanas de la cama, dándose cuenta que era Helga, que estaba completamente dormida de boca arriba. Fue esto señal y razón suficiente para Arnold que entonces podría entrar sin problema a la habitación de la rubia, sin embargo lo hizo con mucho cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla bruscamente.

Una vez que Arnold entró con cuidado cerró la puerta de la habitación de Helga viéndola evidentemente recostada y completamente dormida, seguido de eso se volteó a ver dónde podría dejar la caja de madera cuando entonces vio algo abarrotado cerca de la computadora de ella, por lo que pensó que era un buen lugar para dejar aquello y luego marcharse… y sobre lo que hablarían probablemente sería para el día siguiente, o eso pensó.

Arnold iba camino hacia aquel espacio cuando entonces llegó a ver cerca de la computadora unos lienzos abarrotados, por lo que le pareció curioso que eran casi del mismo tamaño que la caja de madera, miró hacia los lienzos y luego hacia la caja llegando a la conclusión de que seguro había un lienzo adentro. El rubio se vio un poco curioso por esto y se volteó desde su lugar a ver a Helga que seguía completamente dormida para luego volver a darse la vuelta y dejar la caja arrinconada teniendo que acomodar uno de los lienzos para hacer eso, sin generar el menor ruido posible. Habiendo logrado esto el Cabeza de Balón notó algo curioso en uno de los lienzos que corrió, notando un color marrón madera que se le hizo muy familiar. Sin poder evitarlo, tomó este mismo desplegándolo de su lugar hasta que lo sujetó… encontrando frente a sus ojos la misma obra de arte que había comentado el día anterior en las redes sociales… la imagen de Pink Panther.

– Pero si es… –

Fue lo que Arnold soltó habiendo quedado estupefacto al presenciar esto, teniendo su boca ligeramente abierta, el lienzo era original, no era un impreso, pues se notaba la textura del mismo aparte de las manchas de pintura y tinta que seguramente Helga había utilizado para hacer aquella pieza. Sin poder siquiera recapacitar de que dicha obra haya sido por ella, Arnold miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna justificación de que esto fuera así, y notó un lapicero en el escritorio de la rubia que tenía algunos pinceles, plumas caligráficas, gubias y colapens y ahí se dio cuenta de que sí… ella era Pink Panther.

El rubio contuvo el aire volteando a ver a la dormida Helga, y con mucho cuidado acomodó el lienzo cerca de los otros junto con la caja sin hacer el menor ruido. Una vez esto quedó unos segundos viendo a Helga durmiendo, no pareció enterarse siquiera que estaba ahí y peor aún que había descubierto algo que jamás había imaginado en su vida.

No supo ni pensarlo, Arnold estaba caminando hacia donde estaba Helga acercándose a ella y mirándola mientras dormía mientras algo resonaba en su cabeza…

– _¡Jamás en mi vida pensé que iba a cruzar con una chica con tan poderosa e impresionante aura! ¡Dios! ¡Esa furia desgarradora! ¡Esa chica es una aplanadora de emociones! Detrás de toda esa ira hay una mujer pasional y sensible. Hasta me atrevería a decir que tiene un poderoso chacra sexual… ¡Debe ser una fiera encarnada! –_

Y claro… ahora tenía mucho más sentido todo lo dicho por Raynard… tenía mucho más sentido sus sospechas, incluso tenía más sentido que existieran quienes pudieran tener un mínimo interés en Helga… ella era mucho más que una mandona abusadora de pésimo carácter… lo molesto de la situación era… que recién ahora estaba comprobándolo con total certeza, mientras que Raynard… lo pudo ver en apenas en el mismo instante que la conoció.

– ¿Por qué Helga? –

Era todo lo que pudo preguntar Arnold hasta que logró acercarse a ella, viéndola dormida, aún de boca arriba, se veía tan inocente e indefensa, aparte de que su cabello suelto la hacía ver más delicada, algo no muy común de ella, pero ahora comenzaba a verlo con mayor claridad, comenzaba a ver a Helga con otros ojos… unos que probablemente nunca pensó que tendría frente a ella.

Arnold poco a poco se arrodilló quedando a la altura de la rubia que seguía completamente dormida, y así el chico quedó sentado sobre el piso, estando con Helga, pero ella sin enterarse de nada.

– ¿Qué más ocultas tú? –

Preguntó nuevamente por inercia sin esperar respuesta, sabía que la chica estaba dormida por lo que luego se arrodilló aún más hincándose cerca de ella y cerrar sus ojos para llevar sus labios sobre su frente, midiéndole la temperatura… notando que estaba un poco caliente y así dejando a Arnold con una mirada entre desilusión y angustia. Sin embargo grande fue la sorpresa del rubio que Helga se había comenzado a mover hacia un lado pues seguro el beso la hizo reaccionar, por lo que rápidamente el rubio se sienta sobre el suelo de tal manera que la rubia no lo descubriera ahí.

Afortunadamente para Arnold, Helga no despertó, pero sí cambió de posición, recostándose de un lado, precisamente quedando enfrentada a Arnold, pero claramente dormida. Arnold suspiró de alivio por el hecho de que la rubia no había despertado, seguro nunca se lo perdonaría, sin embargo no fue del todo su tranquilidad cuando miró más abajo del rostro de la rubia.

– ¡…! –

Grande fue la sorpresa y notable el sonrojo de su rostro cuando vio que la sábana no llegaba cubrir completamente el cuerpo de la chica, pero no sólo eso… la posición que había tomado Helga para dormir dejaba a descubrir gran parte de sus senos, haciéndose notar claramente el tamaño de estos aparte de cómo uno presionaba al otro por la gravedad y por la posición ladeada, sumado a eso la delgadez del camisón de tirantes dejando a notar sus hombros desnudos también aumentando la percepción sensual de la imagen que tenía frente de sí.

Ahora sí se daba cuenta de lo que Varick había dicho sobre sus "delanteras" y tenía toda la razón… de hecho siquiera se había fijado lo grandes que eran aún para tratarse de una chica de 15 años. Arnold demoró un rato en desviar la mirada de allí, no pudo evitarlo, el rojo de su rostro había aumentado bastante por sobre todo por cierta vibración interna que amenazaba con salir ¡Y no debía salir en ese momento! Peor aún sería si la rubia llegaba a despertar.

¡Tenía que hacer algo y pronto! Pero tenía el cuerpo tieso, además de que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso para salir de la habitación sin que Helga se diera cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando tomó una bocanada de aire y llevó sus manos hacia el extremo de la sábana y cerrando sus ojos fue poco a poco subiéndola para cubrir más a Helga. Arnold conflictuaba entre sus nervios y sus impulsos internos cuando entonces sintió una mano que detenía la suya, por lo que abrió directamente los ojos mirando al rostro de Helga, quien parecía seguir dormida salvo por el hecho de que tomó la mano de Arnold y lo jaló hacia sí haciendo que el Cabeza de Balón terminara encimado a ella accidentalmente.

Arnold tuvo que retener un grito para no despertar a Helga, quien lo había jalado de tal manera de quedar encimado a ella, quedando su cabeza cerca de su hombro que se encontraba del lado opuesto al cual el rubio estaba pisando con sus pies.

– Helga. – dijo un poco incomodado y molesto por el repentino movimiento de la rubia.

Pero ella seguía dormida aparentemente, y Arnold intentó zafarse del agarre de ella a su mano pero no lo logró, intentó apoyar su otra mano a un extremo de la cama para impulsarse y ponerse de pie, sin embargo en cuanto intentó hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de separarse de Helga, esta llevó su brazo libre por detrás del cuello del rubio y lo azotó directamente hacia sí misma llevándolo a encimarlo aún más sobre ella.

– ¡Hmhf! ¡Hmlgh! – exclamó el rubio diciendo el nombre de la contraria pero sin mucho éxito.

Arnold tenía sus labios retenidos sobre la almohada de la cama de Helga estando completamente repegado y encimado a ella sin poder mover mucho más que sus piernas, y para variar la rubia lo retenía mientras comenzaba a hablar dormida.

– Tonto Cabeza de Balón… –

Desde la postura que tenía el pobre rubio no pudo darse cuenta de que Helga seguía dormida, por un momento pensó que le había descubierto, pero con trabajo miró de reojo dándose cuenta que soñaba… ¿Acaso soñaba con él?

– Helga… espero que esta no sea una de tus bromas… –

Había dicho un poco nervioso y a la vez molesto por la situación, hasta que poco a poco logró liberar la mano que le retenía antes, trató de apoyar sus manos en el extremo de la cama para poder levantarse y quitar el brazo de Helga que lo rodeaba.

Poco a poco lo iba logrando, pudiendo levantar un poco más la cabeza y el torso de donde estaba recostado, pero en cuanto estaba intentando quitar el brazo que rodeaba por su cuello, fue cuando el otro brazo de Helga lo rodeó por la cintura hasta repegarlo más hacia ella volviendo a estampar a Arnold sobre ella.

– ¡Ahh! – exclamó sin poder evitarlo al sentir además el impacto con la chica hasta decir un poco serio – Helga… esto no es gracioso… –

Comenzaba a pensar que todo era una broma, y que no dormía… ¿Acaso era posible lo que estaba haciendo? Bueno si recordó alguna vez había soñado que besaba a Lila y casi más lo hizo con Gerald… aún así. ¿Qué era eso que soñaba Helga? Comenzaba a inquietarlo tanto como la idea de poder salir de esa situación.

– Mmmmhhh~ –

Un suspiro suave y dulce escaparon de los labios de la rubia haciendo que Arnold se inquietara aún más, sobre todo porque estaba sintiendo los pechos de ella presionar sobre el suyo, en especial en el escote de su camisa y realmente no le estaba ayudando Helga tenía unos pechos muy fuertes para colmo.

– Helga… – volvió a insistir un poco serio sin realmente saber qué hacer.

Arnold no podía sentirse más incómodo en esa situación y esto no le estaba agradando, aún seguía sintiendo el roce de los senos de Helga sobre su pecho, y no le estaba ayudando para nada… tener una erección en ese momento podría ser lo peor que podría pasarle… o mejor dicho, pasar eso y que Helga despertara. ¡Eso era peor!

Intentó zafarse nuevamente pero la chica llevó ahora sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él, por lo que volteó a ver esto teniendo ahora sus brazos libres pero no su torso, miró hacia el rostro de Helga ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y una extraña sonrisa… costaba creer que siguiera dormida.

– Helga. – volvió a insistir Arnold.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer en su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo hasta soltar un suspiro en cuanto sintió que la chica estaba posando la yema de sus dedos por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

No pudo evitarlo, sin poder siquiera contenerse terminó recostándose sobre ella de nuevo, pues la chica no dejaba de pasar sus manos por sobre su espalda desnuda… la sensación era tan dulcemente placentera y relajante que hacían que Arnold cerrara los ojos con pesadez y se mordiera el labio inferior para no caer en ello. ¡Sería lo peor!

– Helga… deja ya eso… – suplicaba el rubio cuando entonces el roce de las manos de la contraria cambió de rumbo y de sensación – ¡Helga! –

No pudo evitar pegar un grito mientras sentía que su rostro ardía de vergüenza, estando casi y completamente rojo… porque Helga había dirigido sorpresivamente sus manos hacia los glúteos del chico.

– Helga… ¿Qué estás tocando? – preguntó un poco molesto mirando hacia ella mientras se intentaba zafar de ella – Helga, en serio no es gracioso ¡No me hagas hacer algo que no quiero hacer! –

Fue lo que dijo un molesto Arnold mirando hacia Helga que mantenía sus ojos cerrados parecía que no reaccionaba. El rubio Cabeza de Balón estaba pensando alguna forma de devolverle la jugada y a la vez liberarse y fue entonces cuando la idea llegó a su mente estaba por procederla pero no pudo debido a que repentinamente Helga abrió los ojos de la nada, cruzándose con la mirada de él, y dejando a Arnold bastante asustado e impactado por el repentino despierte de la rubia.

– ¡Aaaaah! – gritó esta.

Helga que había despertado repentinamente se impactó por la presencia de Arnold y quitó sus manos de donde sea que fuese y lo alejó de ella empujándolo de los hombros hasta tirarlo al piso, cayendo este de trasero al suelo un tanto molesto.

– ¡Auh…! –

– ¿¡Se puede saber qué DIABLOS estás haciendo aquí en mi casa y en mi habitación Arnold!? –

Fue lo que Helga vociferó ante su reacción sentándose sobre el extremo de la cama viendo al tirado Arnold quien iba a contestar pero entonces el rubio notó un detalle en Helga haciendo que se sorprendiera y sonrojara un poco y señalara hacia ese detalle. Helga estaba por regañarlo cuando se dio cuenta que uno de los tirantes de su camisón estaba bajo y amenazaba a descubrir uno de sus senos por lo que ella también se sonrojó y lo subió rápidamente viendo con odio al rubio, quien ya se había recompuesto un poco del sonrojo.

– ¡No tienes remedio Cabeza de Balón! ¡Eres un pervertido! – exclamó Helga muy sonrojada.

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó sintiéndose ofendido – Tú pusiste tus manos sobre mi trasero. –

Helga no pudo evitar sonrojarse de escuchar eso, entonces lo que había tocado al despertar era…

– ¿Lo hice? – preguntó ella muy sonrojada y rápidamente excusó – ¡Estaba dormida! –

– Sí como no. – dijo Arnold obviamente sin creerle mucho.

Helga se molestó bastante y entonces atacó directamente con lo contundente.

– ¡Estaba dormida Arnold! ¡Además! ¡Tú te metiste en mi habitación mientras dormía! – dijo mientras se cubría los hombros y el pecho pues según ella estaba demasiado expuesta frente a él. – ¿¡Qué haces aquí Arnold!? –

Ante el comentario de Helga no pudo contestarle, pues tenía razón, él había cometido la desubicación de meterse en la habitación de una chica mientras dormía… aunque ese no era el problema, sino que la había estado espiando mientras dormía. Se sentía bastante apenado por eso, y miró hacia un costado un poco rendido hasta que tomó una bocanada de aire y poco a poco se fue incorporando para ponerse de pie y decirle a Helga:

– Vine a dejarte la entrega que le hiciste a la profesora Santiago, como dormías la dejé por a- –

– ¿¡Qué!? – interrumpió la rubia.

En eso se volteó notando que la caja de madera se encontraba con los demás lienzos ¿¡Acaso Arnold los vio!? ¡Por todos los rayos! ¿¡Por qué no le dijo a Mariah que los escondiera!? No pudo hacer más que atacar nuevamente con sus réplicas:

– Creí haberle dicho a Varick que viniera a dejarlos. – miró de reojo a la ventana y dijo – También se lo encargué a Melody pero entiendo que ella no haya venido, aún así el idiota de Lewis te mandó a ti ¿cierto? –

Arnold sabía por qué reaccionaba así, por lo que hizo una leve mueca y un suspiro de cansancio para responder:

– Algo así, Varick se quedó a cuidar de Melody en la escuela mientras esperaban a su padre, y me dijo que fuera yo a dejarte el trabajo a tu casa. –

Helga no podía verse más molesta por eso, tenía ganas de despellejar al pelirrojo, aunque por otro lado debería estar agradecida… ¿Qué tal si Arnold se quedaba con Melody? ¡NO! ¡Melody debía estar con Arnold! ¡No con ella! Aún así… se alegraba que ellos no estuviesen juntos y solos en la escuela, pero a la vez le daba culpa y…

– Sé que no debería decir esto y te molestarás conmigo… –

Arnold interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia quien debatía mentalmente sobre este hecho por lo que esta se volteó hacia el rubio para que entonces continuara diciéndole:

– …vi tus lienzos… –

– Arnold. –

Fue la respuesta seca de Helga, pero el rubio no se detuvo ahí.

– …y la verdad es que tienes mucho talento, no entiendo por qué lo ocultas así. No tienes que avergonzarte por lo que haces Helga. –

¡Lo dijo! ¡No podía ser! ¡LO DIJO! Y era eso lo que recriminaba Helga ahora mismo en su mente mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados y mirando hacia Arnold con una expresión molesta.

– _Arnold… ¡Qué atrevido! ¡Qué directo! ¡Y qué sincero y solidario a la vez! Pensando en lo mejor para mí para no avergonzarme de mi potencial, aunque ahora me siento tan expuesta… tengo que pensar algo…_ – fue lo que dijo en su mente para entonces decir – Bueno está bien tienes razón… debería ser más demostrativa y eso, pero la verdad no me importa hacerlo. Y si preguntas… las palabras que escribo me las inspiro de series que veo o canciones que escucho, no es como que yo sienta esas babosadas románticas Cabeza de Balón. –

Bien, suponía que con eso zafaba de ser expuesta de ser una chica cursi y enamoradiza y que sólo hacía esos lienzos no por experiencias propias. Arnold se le quedó viendo un poco curioso, aunque realmente no le creyó demasiado a Helga, sin embargo hizo como que sí… él sabía que había un lado sensible en ella, comenzaba a darse cuenta que lo que decía Raynard sobre ella era cada vez más certero, al final el chico alemán sí puede ver esas susodichas auras.

– Ya veo… – dijo disimuladamente el rubio – Aún así haces muchas muestras románticas… parece que tienes habilidad para eso. –

Helga sintió los nervios invadirle y rápidamente expresó una de sus excusas:

– Pues porque… porque… ¡Leo muchos libros Cabeza de Balón! Incluso en Literatura ¿o no me vas a decir que la profesora Santiago no nos dio varias novelas románticas para leer? –

– Bueno en eso tienes mucha razón… – dijo Arnold meditándolo un poco.

– ¡Además! Si quiero ser una artista calígrafa algún día tengo que hacer diseños de puestas en página de intereses sociales… y el romance es uno de los más populares. – dijo Helga sonando mucho más tranquila y convencida de que Arnold se estaba tragando su mentira.

– Otra vez tienes razón. – dijo el rubio sonando convencido – Creo que te irá muy bien, realmente tienes talento para eso Helga. –

Helga sonrió para sí misma, sintiendo una gran emoción por dentro, no sólo adoraba que Arnold demostrara su bondad y cariño con ella en ocasiones, sino también que reconociera sus talentos eran halagos encantadores para ella, aunque trataba de disimular su alegría con aquella sonrisa y entonces fue cuando repentinamente dijo muy directamente:

– Gracias Arnold y por cierto… ahora que ya sabes que soy Pink Panther… – dijo con una sonrisa y luego miró con molestia a Arnold – ¡Te diré que ni se te ocurra decir nada al respecto! Te bloquearé de la red social si llegas a mencionar mi nombre en mis publicaciones ¿Oíste? Y eso es apenas el comienzo de lo que te haré si llegas abrir la boca. –

– Tranquila. – dijo Arnold alzando una mano – No diré nada, porque no me corresponde hacerlo, es cosa de que tú lo hagas cuando lo sientas apropiado Helga… aunque deberías de considerarlo alguna vez. –

– Sí, sí, sí Arnold, lo que tú digas. – respondió Helga de mala gana sin hacerle mucho caso obviamente.

Arnold suspiró, a veces hablar con ella era como hablar con una pared, pero allá ella. Y fue en ese incómodo silencio que se generó que recordó lo que debía decir.

– Por cierto… lamento lo ocurrido ayer… y que por mi culpa te hayas enfermado. – fue lo que dijo este lamentado.

Ante tales disculpas Helga lo miró un poco menos severamente, dejando una pausa expectante, y para mayor seguridad se recostó en su cama tapándose con las sábanas así Arnold dejaba de verla con aquel camisón. Dado esto pasó a contestarle:

– Cabeza de Balón, la culpa fue de Raynard, tú no te disculpes de nada ¿de acuerdo? Tampoco era necesario que vinieras a decirme eso, ya voy a mejorar, sólo es un poco de fiebre. – dijo sin preocuparse demasiado.

– Lo sé… pero si no mejoras puede que no vengas este viernes a la fiesta que organiza el tercer año, me dijeron Varick y Melody que tienes ganas de ir. – dijo muy lamentado el rubio – ¿No quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas o algo para poder mejorar tu estado? Quizás con eso puedas mejorar tu salud antes que llegue la fiesta. –

Interiormente Helga se sentía muy consentida, aunque a la vez un poco incómoda, y pues a ella le preocupaba mucho no poder ir a esa fiesta… donde iban a pasar muy buena música, donde tendría oportunidad de estar con Arnold en un ambiente muy distinto de la escuela, e incluso más jovial y hasta más despelotado… había tantas cosas que quería hacer allí dentro.

– Estaré bien, además… he dormido tanto hoy que se me ha bajado la fiebre en comparación a como estaba cuando desperté… dormiré un poco más y mañana estaré perfecta. ¡Ya verás Arnold! – dijo muy confiada con una sonrisa.

– Está bien, pero si no te veo mañana en la escuela y me entero que faltaste puedo compensártelo y ayudar a mejorar tu salud. –

– Arnold… no necesito que seas mi enfermero, gracias. – dijo Helga de manera directa.

La rubia se acomodó mirando hacia un costado al rubio Cabeza de Balón mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas.

– Lo siento Helga, me siento responsable, por mi culpa y de Raynard lo pasaste mal… y ahora estás aquí, incluso si yo no me hubiese metido entre ustedes esto no hubiese ocurrido. – dijo Arnold de manera muy lamentada y avergonzada.

– Olvídalo ¿Quieres? – insistió la rubia de forma seria – En serio no es nada Arnold. –

Arnold volvió a suspirar entendiendo lo que decía la rubia sin querer ahondar en el tema… había tantas cosas que quería decirle, que le pasaban por su cabeza, pero Helga a veces tenía una personalidad y unas reacciones tan cerradas que bloqueaban cada uno de sus pasos, Helga era como esos paredones adicionales que aparecían de la nada en un laberinto sin fin, donde la orientación va cambiando aleatoriamente dependiendo de la situación y el rumbo que iba dando él.

Pero claramente eso no era lo único por lo que iba a disculparse Arnold.

– Lamento también haber venido de improvisto aquí… – dijo un poco decaído – Entiendo que esperaras a Varick antes que a mí. –

Helga no supo cómo interpretar eso, y alzó una ceja desde su lugar, sin embargo era raro proviniendo de Arnold… pero a la vez no tanto, era lógico que varios chicos se molestaran o encelaran por Varick porque parecía que siempre tenía la aprobación de todas las chicas, de todas menos de Rebecca… pero las demás parecían encantadas de ser atendidas por él. Claramente Helga intentó hacer entender que no había ningún interés de por medio con el pelirrojo:

– Si esperaba a Varick es porque él ya sabía que yo soy Pink Panther, es todo… con él no tenía que esconder los lienzos. –

– ¿A él sí se lo has contado? – preguntó un poco serio alzando una ceja inquisitiva.

– ¿Bromeas cierto? – preguntó Helga con molestia – Él lo descubrió por su cuenta como lo hiciste tú, y le puedes preguntar a él esto. –

Arnold no dijo nada, aunque quedó un poco serio por la respuesta, no muy convencido, algo conflictuaba en su mente… y para colmo había algo que lo estaba molestando en su consciencia, pero lo retenía cuidadosamente frente a Helga.

– Entiendo, lo siento Helga… tú sabes, Varick es un chico atractivo y popular en nuestra escuela, y sabes que le gusta mucho coquetear con los demás… –

– ¡Ay Arnold! – exclamó molesta la rubia repentinamente – ¿Primero te preocupas porque me vuelva una drogadicta como Raynard y ahora te preocupas de que Varick se propase conmigo o me rompa el corazón como lo hace con medio mundo? ¿¡Qué rayos sucede contigo!? – terminó por decir de manera molesta – ¡No tengo intensiones de ir con el tonto Chico Playboy! ¡No hay caso! ¡Nadie sabe lo que él quiere o desea! Se hace el difícil. –

– _Tú también te haces la difícil Helga…_ – manifestó Arnold en sus pensamientos mientras la miraba fijamente y respondió – Supongo que tú sabes a dónde quieres ir… tomo tu palabra. –

Arnold no quiso ahondar más y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho previamente… ¿Repentinamente estaba demostrando tanta preocupación por Helga sin razón aparente? Bueno… sí había una razón… él mismo lo había dicho el día anterior que Helga era la única que lo seguía tratando igual que siempre y que eso le daba gusto porque no destruía la ilusión de su pasado donde la terminó por conocer a ella como a sus demás compañeros de clase.

– Por supuesto que sí Arnold, ya deja de hacerte el preocupado. – dijo Helga mirando hacia un costado.

Arnold iba a responder algo pero en ese momento de escucha la puerta tocar por lo que el rubio miró hacia esta misma. Helga también escuchó la tocada por lo que dijo:

– Entra Mariah. –

Ante la seña de Helga, Arnold se volteó hacia la puerta y allí entraba la criada con una taza caliente y una pastilla en la mano para entonces decir:

– Disculpa si los interrumpo, Helga te traje un té medicinal y un antifebril. – fue lo que dijo esta.

– No se preocupe, yo ya me estaba yendo – dijo Arnold.

Helga en parte estaba agradecida de que Mariah llegara y que Arnold se fuera, esto era demasiado incómodo para ella y se sentía demasiado expuesta estando en esa condición e incluso vestimenta. La rubia se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared del extremo de la misma esperando a que la chica le diera la taza del té y Helga la tomara con sus manos para entonces decirle a Arnold:

– Adiós Arnold, y no te preocupes, mañana volveré a clases. –

– Claro Helga, nos vemos. – se despidió el rubio.

Mariah volteó notando la escena y entonces respondió al rubio:

– Abriré la puerta de abajo. –

– Gracias – dijo Arnold.

Sin más el rubio abandonó la habitación de la rubia sin evitar mirarla directamente hacia ella por un momento y luego ir hacia las escaleras, siendo seguido por Mariah que iba tras él para guiarlo hacia la salida de la residencia Pataki, dejando a Helga sola con aquella taza de té medicinal mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado recientemente… en ese momento que pensó en voz alta.

– ¿En serio le toqué el trasero mientras dormía? –

Por otro lado, Mariah iba orientando a Arnold escaleras abajo hasta la planta baja de la residencia e irlo llevando hacia la puerta de la entrada.

– ¿Usted se quedará a cuidarla hasta que vuelvan sus padres? – preguntó Arnold.

– Sí, descuida, ahora le digo que duerma un poco y seguro mañana estará mejor. – fue lo que contestó ella.

– Claro, muchas gracias por atenderla. –

– No agradezcas – comentó Mariah – Es mi trabajo el mantener la residencia Pataki como a sus integrantes, más en Helga siendo tan joven e independiente de sus padres estando en esa condición. –

La criada sacó las llaves una vez que llegaron al último escalón e iba revisando la que daba a la puerta de salida por lo que Arnold responde:

– Veo que lo ha notado, yo también dudaba si Helga era atendida por sus padres estando enferma. –

A Mariah le pareció bastante curiosa aquella respuesta por lo que miró al rubio alzando una ceja y preguntó:

– ¿Tú eres su novio? –

Por supuesto Arnold se vio asombrado por aquella pregunta incluso por un momento quedó en blanco sin salírsele la negación de inmediato y hasta por un momento pareció enrojecérsele un poco las mejillas y entonces respondió rápidamente luego de unos momentos en silencio:

– No, no… lo que pasa es que la conozco desde que íbamos a preescolar… y conozco a su familia… –

– Oh claro, tiene sentido tu preocupación entonces. – dijo tranquilamente Mariah y luego sonrió de lado y dijo – En fin, nos vemos, gracias por pasar. –

– Gracias a usted por la amabilidad. – respondió Arnold.

Dicho esto bajó por las escaleras del pórtico de la casa de Helga y fue camino hacia la suya al Sunset Arms, dejando a Mariah mirando al rubio marcharse. Una extraña expresión de curiosidad se mostró en el rostro de la criada y entonces miró de reojo hacia las escaleras que daban a los pisos de arriba, sin más cerró la puerta de entrada y fue camino hacia las mismas mencionadas camino hacia la habitación de Helga.

Por otra parte, Arnold se encontraba yendo camino hacia el Sunset Arms, algo debatía dentro de su mente. ¿Por qué repentinamente le había cuestionado sobre la presencia de Varick en la casa de Helga? ¿Qué necesidad había de protegerla de la presencia de Varick comparando la situación hipotética de que Raynard fuera a estar allí con ella? Está bien… entendía que Varick a veces parecía andarse de rompecorazones… pero no podía ponerlo a comparar con Raynard.

Por un momento se detuvo mirando hacia el piso de las calles quedando un tanto quieto y estático, con los pensamientos revueltos, haciendo que algunas personas que caminaban en las calles lo miraran extrañamente. No pasaron muchos más de 15 segundos que Arnold levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo hasta que cierto recuerdo le vino en su cabeza.

– _¿Y qué piensas de ella? –_

– _Bueno… pienso que aunque pueda ser un tanto ruda y testaruda a veces puede ser una buena y dulce persona… aparte de sensible… ayer la escuché cantar mientras tocaba la guitarra y… –_

– _Jajaja no hablo de cómo persona Arnold. Pregunto qué piensas tú de ella… como mujer. –_

El rubio rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza antes de recordar lo siguiente que le había dicho el pelirrojo musculado de su curso. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, estaba muy confundido ¿Qué era lo que pasaba repentinamente con Helga? Es verdad que su relación había cambiado considerablemente con ella, aunque a la vez habían cosas que no habían cambiado… y sin embargo sufría la enorme contradicción entre la nostalgia de su infancia perdida, y sus deseos pulsionales adolescentes de poder encontrar a alguna chica que pudiera hacerlo sentir completo… así como su mejor amigo Gerald, o incluso Harold… y unos cuantos afortunados. Además, rondaban por su cabeza las observaciones que ha tenido Varick sobre la rubia en cuanto al desarrollo de su físico y hasta la expresividad artística que poseía la convertían en una chica… atractiva para él. No era extraño… si Arnold tenía talento para dibujar al igual que su padre, siempre había pensado que las personas que se dedicaban al arte podrían ser más comprensivas y cercanas a él, pero Helga era… complicada… y a pesar de todo eso le daba aún más curiosidad. ¿Pero a quién engañaba? Arnold siempre había sido demasiado curioso con ella y en el por qué decide escudarse convirtiéndose en esa matona sin compasión… porque es obvio, desde que se habían cruzado por primera vez en preescolar ella se mostró tan indefensa, tan tímida que se parecía mucho a…

– _Gracias por el gesto Arnold… eres muy amable… –_

Nuevamente el rubio tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para sacar de sus pensamientos a la chica albina de su curso… más bien de su escuela. ¿Por qué repentinamente ella le vino a la cabeza? Probablemente estaba alucinando cosas… era extraño que la albina se le viniera a la mente cuando estaba pensando precisamente en Helga. ¿Pero por qué lo hacía? Y fue cuando lo captó… si Helga capaz de, aparte de revalorizarle su pasado, también era de quitarle la noción de perdición que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, sentía que ella lo ubicaba en el lugar que debía estar, que ella era probablemente el motivo por el cual no debía marcharse de Hilwood.

– ¿Ella me gusta…? – preguntó para sí mismo.

Era una posibilidad, pero no pensaba que fuera ello… simplemente sentía una fuerte confianza con ella aunque ella en ocasiones no lo demostrara igual con él. Si tan sólo Helga fuese un poco más sincera incluso consigo misma, porque era lógico que no lo era. A pesar de todo… más allá de lo que sintiera por ella, sabía que podía confiar en ella, Helga le había hecho aterrizar en su mundo idealista varias veces, incluso ahora… que no le era fácil de aceptar… él lo sabía… Helga era probablemente de esas personas de las cuales debía cuidar y jamás separarse, quería lo mejor para ella… y aunque no supiera exactamente qué buscaba la rubia, intentaría hacerla sentir mejor con lo que fuese.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, a su casa, revolvió entre sus cosas para ir accionando la llave y abrir la puerta, esta ocasión no parecían salir Abner ni los demás animales, cosa que igual pasaba o no pasaba. Arnold iba a ir a saludar a su abuelo pero en ese momento al poner un pie sobre la escalera recordó algo… algo que había mencionado el día anterior, y que ahora mismo podría solucionarle su debate interno, y también orientarlo de rumbo. No lo pensó más y fue corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación tan rápidamente que parece que nadie se dio cuenta siquiera que Arnold había vuelto.

– Tal vez… –

El rubio llegó repentinamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta buscando entre los libros que tenía en su biblioteca el libro rosa de poemas dedicado a él y lo llevó a su cama. Tras esto sacó su laptop, encendiéndola y luego verificando la conexión a Internet hasta ingresar a la red social donde la artista Pink Panther, es decir Helga ponía sus puestas caligráficas. El rubio se sentó al extremo de la cama luego de quitarse las zapatillas y abrir el libro rosa en cualquier página y verificar la página de Pink Panther, llegando a detenerse en una de las imágenes que utilizó para exponer en Internet, la amplió para verla a más detalle…

– Mmmm… – murmuró Arnold.

El rubio fruncía la mirada y verificaba las letras escritas en la imagen que había comentado hacía poco a Pink Panther. Seguido de eso tomó el libro rosa y lo llevó sobre su mano para echar una mirada hacia la caligrafía del libro y luego al monitor, mirando alternadamente a uno y otro. Arnold analizaba ambas muestras escritas, buscando algo, alguna similitud… sin embargo demoró exactamente un minuto en dar una conclusión:

– No es como la de ella… –

Otro suspiro un tanto derrotado se escapó de Arnold mirando hacia las páginas del libro rosa, las cuales estaban ya un poco amarillas pues pasaron varios años de ese libro. El rubio miró hacia el monitor y luego nuevamente hacia el libro rosa y sus páginas escritas, ya habían pasado varios años de la existencia de ese libro y el día que lo obtuvo… era obvio que aquella chica sea quien sea haya escrito eso haya cambiado su caligrafía con el tiempo… y es que Pink Panther utilizaba muchos estilos diversos, probablemente pudiese reproducir ese mismo del libro rosa pero ¿Eso realmente la delataba de ser ella? No… si Helga tenía talento para la caligrafía podría imitar a esa misteriosa chica que escribió tanto para él.

Otro momento de desilusión y desorientación comenzó a invadir a Arnold, haciendo que cerrara la tapa de su laptop dejándola en el suelo y se echó sobre la cama llevando el libro rosa sobre su pecho mientras lo sostenía con una mano, mientras que el rostro brazo se posaba sobre su frente mientras veía las nubes pasar por el tragaluz de su habitación notando cómo se iba haciendo de noche, y con ello la hora de cenar y dejar a un lado esas cosas.

El jueves llegó, sólo quedaba un día para la fiesta de tercer año, y dos jornadas de clases para que llegara el fin de semana de una maldita vez. Las cosas se iban haciendo más aceleradas en los pasillos de la preparatoria mientras iba Helga, ya recuperada y sana con sus ropas habituales caminando por los pasillos con una expresión de total molestia, no se había cruzado con nadie y probablemente hoy no hablaría con nadie, o eso pensaba… ya había alguien que se estaba acercando.

– ¡Hey Pataki! –

Helga se detuvo frunciendo la mirada hasta voltear a ver al pelirrojo señor egolatría aparecer cerca de ella aproximándosele, era bastante raro que Varick se acercara a socializar tanto con ella.

– ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Shortman? – preguntó este muy confiadamente aproximándose a ella.

– ¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué lo mandaste a mi casa? ¡Creí que habíamos acordado que venías tú o Melody! – reclamó la rubia volteándose al pelirrojo.

Varick hizo una mueca de extrañeza bastante notable y responde a cambio:

– ¡Oh vamos Helga! ¿Vas a decirme que ibas a preferir que Arnold se quedara a cuidar de Melody y quedaran solos en la escuela? –

Helga sabía que él iba a responder eso, no era idiota, sin embargo sí pasó un momento bastante tenso ayer y todo por culpa del pelirrojo que mandó a Arnold a su casa y viera sus lienzos.

– Arnold vio mis lienzos… por tu culpa. –

– Te dije hace tiempo que tenías que buscar un lugar dónde colocarlos… – advirtió el pelirrojo.

Helga emitió un bufido porque en gran parte Varick tenía mucha razón, pero a la vez tampoco era del todo su culpa, ella pudo haber escondido los lienzos de saber que Arnold era el que iba a su casa y no Varick como lo consideró.

– ¿Y cómo reaccionó? – preguntó repentinamente Varick.

La rubia se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de desinterés respondiendo a la pregunta:

– Nada especial, que tenía talento y que no debía avergonzarme de eso ni temer… pero ese tonto cabezón no entiende. –

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado esperándose un poco eso, y entonces le cambió un poco de tema pero no tanto exactamente:

– Por cierto ¿Y Raynard? ¿No te ha llamado o algo parecido? –

– Creo que intentó hablarme por el celular pero le bloqueé toda llamada, que se vaya al infierno… no lo quiero ver ni en pintura. – comentó la rubia.

– Ya lo creo… ayer estuvo buscando a Arnold por toda la escuela y este ni enterado… Lorenzo me dijo que empujó a Brainy en su intento desesperado por encontrarlo. –

Ante el comentario del pelirrojo la rubia se sorprendió bastante y luego frunció el ceño cerrando un puño con total molestia.

– ¡En serio ese patán está esperando a que le dé una patada en los…! –

– ¡Dímelo a mí! – exclamó Varick ya un poco más serio – Brainy es mi mejor amigo… pero tampoco puedo sobrepasarme con ese idiota, ya me tiene el supervisor en la mira por mis peleas. –

– ¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo! – insistió la rubia – Brainy es tu mejor amigo, y para mí es alguien que respetó completamente lo que yo sentía a pesar de no corresponderle a él, y yo lo respeto por eso. –

Es verdad, ya hacía un tiempo que Brainy confesó abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia Helga, a pesar de ser consciente de su notable rechazo, a pesar de todo Brainy se había convertido en una persona bastante confiable para Helga, a pesar de que no conversaban mucho porque en ocasiones el chico le parecía extremadamente extraño y misterioso como para pasar tiempo con él, pero a Brainy eso no le molestaba y lo entendía… por algo Helga tenía su relación medianamente estable con Varick era como hablar con alguien con la misma perspectiva pero con una sintonía mucho más acorde… aunque a veces Helga no podía entender cómo demonios era que Brainy y Varick fueran mejores amigos con lo tan diferentes que eran en personalidad.

– ¡Pero al igual que tú tampoco puedo hacerme cargo de él! Como le dije a Becka, estoy al tope con las suspensiones, la otra vez ella quería que la acompañara a moler a golpes a Corín y sus sombras. – fue lo que exclamó Helga prosiguiendo con la temática.

La expresión de Varick se notó un poco sorprendida para entonces preguntar:

– ¿Volvieron a abusar de Melody? –

– Precisamente… de hecho se suponía que eso lo íbamos a hacer el martes en la salida… pero antes de eso en el almuerzo discutimos… lo que me recordó que ayer ella quería hablar conmigo pero estaba enferma y aún así no recibí llamadas suyas. – comentó la rubia sin tomar demasiada importancia en el momento.

– Dijo que tenía un seminario a la salida… seguro cosa de su tía. – comentó el pelirrojo – ¿Entonces discutieron? –

– Sí… pero no te preocupes, es una tontería. – dijo la rubia mirando hacia un costado.

Varick no se notó muy convencido por la respuesta de Helga y estaba por decir algo pero la rubia habló primero:

– Varick… ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? – preguntó repentinamente.

El pelirrojo no se esperó en absoluto la pregunta… no era común de que Helga lo llegara a venir con preguntas que pudieran incomodarlo, porque siempre salía de alguna incomodidad muy fácilmente, pero esta ocasión fue muy diferente.

– ¿P-por qué preguntas eso…? –

– Necesito saber… – insistió la rubia.

– ¿El qué exactamente? –

Helga lo miró fijamente respondiéndole sin rodeos:

– Sensaciones, experiencia… y sobre la otra persona que estaba contigo en ese momento… ¿Se sentía igual que tú en ese momento? –

De no ser porque odiaba exponer sus emociones negativas frente a las personas, Varick seguro se hubiese mordido el labio, tragó saliva mientras veía a Helga con una notable mirada profunda sobre él esperando la verdad… hasta que sonrió un poco rendido y dijo:

– No puedo mentirte luego de todo lo que me has confiado… tú mereces lo mismo Helga. – dijo este y luego suspiró – Bueno… la verdad es que… no, la chica con la que experimenté mi primera vez estaba mucho más entregada a mí que yo a ella… y a pesar de haber tomado las precauciones necesarias en el momento, después de lo ocurrido me he alejado de ella cuando ella buscaba estar más cerca de mí… creo que le rompí el corazón porque también fue su primera vez… –

De verdad a Varick le costaba mucho tener que sincerarse de esa forma, más de decir que fue capaz de lastimar el corazón de una chica por su primera vez, dejando a Helga un tanto sorprendida también por lo mismo… en gran parte lo que Rebecca le dijo era verdadero, esas cosas ocurrían… y seguro esa chica había estado demasiado enamorada de Varick y tuvo que olvidarse de él forzosamente.

– Lo siento… no quería obligarte a que me lo contaras… – dijo Helga un poco avergonzada y seria mirando fijamente hacia Varick.

– No lo hiciste… creo que tengo que aprender a ser sincero conmigo mismo a veces. – fue lo que dijo mostrando una sonrisa algo débil pero intentando ser positivo y crítico consigo mismo.

– Somos dos… la verdad es que te he preguntado esto porque bueno… me han dicho que entre hombres y mujeres es muy diferente. –

Varick notó a Helga un poco incomodada luego de haber mencionado esto, es verdad, el mismo pelirrojo sabía el por qué lo estaba diciendo, y a pesar de todo no se guardó nada y lo mencionó abiertamente hacia la rubia:

– Oh entiendo que te preocupe eso cuando quieres robarle la virginidad a Shortman. –

Helga estaba por decir algo pero esta se quedó casi sin habla y emitió un gemido de sorpresa al escuchar el comentario del pelirrojo por lo que respondió muy molesta.

– ¿¡Cómo demonios supiste eso!? ¿Acaso Melody te dijo algo? –

No es como que Melody fuera a decirle realmente… pero a veces no sabía si la albina tramaba algo en su contra o aprovechaba alguna vez… como ella aprovechó el momento que pasó con Arnold el día anterior.

– Jajaja no, me enteré por mí mismo cuando me preguntaste si lo más peligroso era lo más excitante, para serte honesto Melody y yo no hemos hablado de ti ni de nadie en realidad, ni siquiera de Arnold. – fue lo que respondió Varick con una sonrisa confiada pero calmada a la vez.

La rubia observó al pelirrojo con una expresión molesta, siempre se salía con la suya y era demasiado perspicaz para tomarlo de tonto como pasaba con la mayoría, y él precisamente conocía mucho más de esos temas prohibidos que ella, por lo que no le era difícil entender las intensiones ocultas de las personas, sobre todo las prohibidas.

– Te odio Lewis… – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

– Yo también te quiero Pataki. – respondió chistosamente él. – Pero ya sabes que no diré nada, por respeto. –

– Más te vale. – amenazó la rubia.

Helga suspiró con molestia y entonces comenzó a emprender caminata por los pasillos, Varick comenzó a seguirle y entonces le dijo:

– Te doy todo mi apoyo Helga… aunque hay que admitir algo… no va a ser fácil. – comentó mientras la iba siguiendo.

La chica no pareció del todo conforme que el pelirrojo le siguiera pero no se rehusó a eso, después de todo le daba su apoyo y Varick era un buen amigo dentro de todo aunque en su mayor parte del tiempo se comportara como un idiota.

– De todos modos no estoy considerando en hacerlo Varick. – respondió secamente la rubia.

Varick alzó una ceja un tanto curioso por este comentario y miró hacia un lado para decir:

– Está bien, entiendo que pueda ser riesgoso y tengas tus miedos… – dijo este – ¿Pero qué harías si hipotéticamente Arnold se acerca lo suficientemente a ti como para poder corresponder tus juegos? –

– ¡Oh vamos Varick! Eso nunca ocurrirá. – dijo Helga totalmente molesta y resignada.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro. – dijo sonriente este – Arnold tiene tanta curiosidad como tú… y si no hay forma de que ambos se aproximen lo suficiente, esta puede ser una oportunidad para ambos… tú deberías demostrarle que eres mucho más que una simple matona que lo molesta ¿no es así? –

Helga no estaba con la mejor de las sonrisas, aunque entendía que el maldito pelirrojo tenía razón… desde muy pequeña había vivido de cada una de sus fantasías, sueños y anhelos de cualquier experiencia que llevara a tener a Arnold única y exclusivamente para ella, aunque sea por un momento, como lo era ahora su deseo sexual. Incluso aún… ¡Arnold tenía tanta curiosidad como ella! Eso hacía que vacilara aún más en sus decisiones… no podía contenerse. Odiaba que el pelirrojo la terminara convenciendo, como lo estaba haciendo ahora… es verdad, si llegaba a ocurrir el caso hipotético de que Arnold se interesara en intimar con ella y luego eso al menos se quedaría con el mérito de haber tenido aquella experiencia y no le cabría la culpa por lo que pasaría con Melody… que fueran a tragar tierra Phoebe y Rebecca… ella lo deseaba, y si lo podía tener lo tendría.

– ¿Sabes qué? – preguntó la rubia deteniéndose repentinamente.

Varick también se detuvo mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa divertida, hasta que esta se da la vuelta y le responde:

– Tienes mucha razón… aparte será solo una vez… y que el tonto Cabeza de Balón no me aceptará me arrepentiré toda mi vida de no haber podido llegar a eso si el zopenco quiere aunque sea algo efímero. –

– Pues… depende de cómo resulte o incluso cómo lo trates y él como te corresponda las consecuencias pueden variar Helga. – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Helga meditó por un momento mirando a los oscuros ojos del chico más alto que le acompañaba… tenía una oportunidad, quizás luego se arrepentiría… pero el que no arriesga no gana y era eso lo que pensaba Helga ahora, así que sin más lo solicitó.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo dejarle la impresión que sabes muy bien que quiero darle no? –

Varick sonrió triunfal cerrando levemente sus ojos y luego se aproximó hacia Helga llevando una mano hacia su hombro para irla llevando a caminar por los pasillos.

– Tengo varias ideas que puedes aplicar… escucha… –

Sin más los dos fueron caminando juntos por el pasillo llegándose a escuchar solo unos murmullos por parte de Varick y afirmaciones por parte de Helga, estando ambos completamente al pendiente de lo que decía el otro, sin que nadie se enterara de lo que ambos hablaban.

– ¡Apártate idiota! –

Repentino había sido el impacto de verse a Brainy caer al suelo por culpa de Raynard, quien lo había empujado nuevamente tirándolo al suelo en otro lado de los pasillos. El rubio alemán se volteó hacia otra persona que estaba allí presente:

– ¡Arnold es en serio! ¡Si no tomas mi palabra me veré de actuar de forma extrema! –

Allí mismo estaba Arnold enfrentando a Raynard aunque a unos cuantos metros de él, se notaba molesto y claramente por la respuesta violenta hacia Brainy, fue luego de mostrarle aquella mirada desafiante que se aproximó hacia el chico de lentes y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo y decir:

– Eso no es motivo para empujar a Brainy y descargar tus frustraciones con él, Raynard. –

El pobre de Brainy respiraba con dificultad mientras era ayudado por Arnold a levantarse del piso y miraba a Raynard con temor. De verdad Raynard era intimidante y de pésimo carácter, y algunos otros compañeros se aproximaban a mirar. ¿Pero a detener el pleito? Nah, es mucho mejor ponerse al margen como un inútil cobarde.

– Él no tiene por qué meterse en nuestra conversación, ¡No cuestiones Shortman y escúchame! – insistió el rubio de piercings.

Arnold se vio claramente molesto por esto llegándole a contestar en ese preciso momento:

– ¡Antes discúlpate con Brainy! – reclamó Arnold.

Pero por supuesto el alemán no le hizo ni una pizca de caso y por el contrario terminó por amenazarlo:

– ¡Te lo advierto Arnold! ¡Le pones un dedo encima a Helga y no sales limpio de esta! –

– ¿Crees que debo ceder ante tus amenazas Raynard? Independientemente de mi relación con Helga no voy a dejarme intimidar por tus palabras ni que te sigas aprovechando de los demás sembrando miedo en esta escuela. –

Arnold se veía realmente muy serio y molesto, Raynard ya había derramado la gota del vaso, y para el alemán no podía ser peor para su paciencia, lo único en lo que pensaba era en despedazar a Arnold en ese momento, por lo que miró a este con profundo odio y comenzó a arremangarse las mangas de su buzo dejándose ver sus antebrazos descubiertos.

– Veo que no lo entiendes Shortman, entonces tendrá que ser por las malas… –

Varios gemidos de sorpresa se escucharon en el ambiente, algunos incluso parecían graciosos de la situación, tal parecía que pronto se iba a venir puré de Arnold en cualquier momento, y Arnold lo sabía… Raynard se veía mucho más capacitado para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo que él, la situación sería muy diferente si en lugar de Brainy estuviese Varick seguro ya hubiese detenido la pelea, pero no era así y el resto de los espectadores no ayudaban para nada.

Podría ser que para Arnold era el fin, sobre todo porque Raynard iba hacia él, pero repentinamente el rubio Cabeza de Balón fue jalado por el mismo Brainy del brazo obligándolo a huir de allí todo lo que podía, y Arnold sin cuestionar comenzó a correr siendo jalado por el chico de lentes, dejando al alemán muy molesto.

– Ah con que huyendo ¿eh? – preguntó este.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dejó caer su skate sobre el suelo de manera repentina y apoyó un pie sobre la tabla y comenzó a deslizarse a toda velocidad persiguiendo a los dos jóvenes, haciendo que los demás se alejaran de inmediato para darle paso al alemán y de paso fueran a seguirlos para ver cómo iba a terminar la supuesta masacre.

Por otro lado, Brainy jalaba a Arnold todo lo que podía para alejarlo de Raynard, dejando al rubio cabezón bastante confundido pero a la vez convencido de escaparse, él jamás accedía a la violencia y precisamente Raynard no era el mejor ejemplo de cordura y autocontrol.

– Br…Brainy ¡No tienes… que hacer esto! – exclamaba agitadamente el rubio mientras corría por detrás de él siendo jalado.

Brainy miró hacia Arnold pero sólo se desprendían jadeos de él, si el chico siempre estaba jadeando aún estando quieto no se debían imaginar ahora que estaba corriendo y huyendo de la clara y superior velocidad de Raynard que se estaba desplazando en cuatro ruedas yendo hacia ellos.

– ¡Estás muerto Shortman! ¡No puedes escapar! –

Ante la amenaza Brainy se asustó aún más, lo mismo que Arnold por lo que comenzaron a correr más rápidamente, el chico de lentes se agitaba más y más llegando a enrojecer por la dificultad respiratoria por lo que Arnold comenzó a preocuparse bastante por él.

– ¡Brainy! ¡Ya no sigas por favor! –

Pero el pobre chico de lentes hacía de todo para ayudar a Arnold y no lo soltaba para nada, preocupando de verdad al cabezón, más porque este se dio la vuelta y notó que Raynard se estaba acercando cada vez más y más.

– ¡Br-brainy! – gritó de nuevo Arnold.

Brainy hizo todo lo posible por continuar pero la velocidad de su trote descendió considerablemente hasta que repentinamente fue brutalmente empujado por Raynard que vino en el skate de tal manera que Arnold se liberó del agarre de él.

– ¡Te tengo Arnold! – gritó Raynard.

Pero Arnold rápidamente se zafó corriendo hacia un costado de donde provenía el alemán huyendo de él sin fijarse a donde iba… tan así que terminó impactando y chocando con alguien de manera tan brutal que terminó en el suelo.

– ¡Aaaaaahhhh! –

Podría jurarse que se escuchó una voz más… pues fue así, Arnold había chocado con alguien, pero chocado era poco, había caído también con dicha persona. Raynard llegó inmediatamente pensando en apalear a Arnold pero se detuvo de notar la escena sonriendo con un poco de malicia y triunfo como que había obtenido su merecido. También se notaban algunas personas aproximándose, algunos sorprendidos y otros con unas sonrisas divertidas y susurrándose algunas cosas.

– ¡Viejo! ¿Y ahora qué? –

Fue la pregunta de Gerald que llegaba junto con Phoebe notando la escena, parecían muy impactados y sorprendidos, la oriental sobre todo se notaba algo seria. También se llegaba a ver al pobre de Brainy reincorporándose y recuperando el aire a la vez que era ayudado por Lorenzo que había llegado en ese momento. Otros compañeros aparecieron también mirando con curiosidad, entre ellos se notaban a Rhonda y Lindsay observando curiosamente, la última mencionada con una sonrisa pícara y divertida, también se notaban a Harold y Patty juntos, quien ahora vestía con un vestido delicado y llevaba el cabello hasta la cintura, cerca de esta estaba Rebecca junto con Melody, parecían impresionadas e impactadas, sobre todo la albina. Otros se llegaron a ver, entre ellos Stinky y Sid, e incluso Eugene y Lila, todos parecían demasiado impactados y silenciosos, sin saber si intervenir o no, al final fue Varick el primero en decir algo para llamar la atención del acontecimiento:

– ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ustedes dos chocan más que un cortocircuito! – dijo chistosamente – Si tengo que ejemplificar el magnetismo en Física con ustedes dos seguro que levanto mis calificaciones en un instante. –

Algunos que estaban allí rieron por el chiste de Varick, Rhonda una de ellos en especial. Después de todo, no era sorpresa, Arnold había chocado con Helga de nueva cuenta esta semana… la verdad que Varick tenía razón… siempre chocaban sin importar cómo, cuándo, ni dónde. Sin embargo, si esto ocurría siempre. ¿Por qué habían tantas personas alrededor generando todo tipo de reacciones? Bueno el acontecimiento o experiencia era mucho más allá de lo que se estaba viendo en ese momento.

Ante el comentario de Varick, Helga fue la primera en abrir los ojos notándose claramente molesta por este acontecimiento, primero viendo la sonrisa divertida de Varick y luego la de todos los demás que reían, curioseaban y se susurraban algunas cosas, ella estaba siendo centro de atención de algo… algo de lo cual iba a estarse arrepintiendo toda su vida, aún cuando no tuvo ni la menor culpa de lo ocurrido… porque Arnold comenzaba a despertar, y eso hizo que la rubia se percatara de cierta sensación extraña en su pecho, por lo que miró hacia el rubio Cabeza de Balón con una furia incontenible.

– Uuuuuuuuh… Shortman se propasó con Pataki… aquí correrá sangre. – fue el comentario de un chico, aparentemente de segundo año.

Claramente, la imagen lo decía todo… allí mismo se veía a una Helga caída de boca arriba recostada en el suelo a causa del impacto, mientras que Arnold se encontraba justo por sobre ella, generando una imagen un tanto comprometedora… demasiado quizás. Principalmente porque ambos rubios no se encontraban precisamente enfrentados el uno al otro… por el contrario, se llegaba a notar que Arnold impactó directamente con Helga llegando a caer su cabeza precisamente en la ubicación de los senos de ella… dejando una gran cantidad de impresiones en todos los presentes… pronto se vendría el escándalo, se veía venir.

Ante el comentario previo, Arnold despertó de su inconsciencia y rápidamente se diera cuenta en dónde cayó y de inmediato se impulsó para alejarse de Helga quedando arrodillado a un costado de ella con el rostro completamente enrojecido de la vergüenza.

– ¡H-Helga! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad no fue mi intensión! –

La furia de la rubia no se hizo esperar, ella contuvo un gruñido que quería salir y rápidamente se sentó sobre el suelo dejando su mochila tirada y sujetó con total molestia al cuello de la camisa de Arnold obligándolo a ponerse de pie y mantenerlo colgado de sus manos, generando todo tipo de reacciones y rápidamente la rubia lo soltara forzadamente haciendo que Arnold retrocediera algunos pasos pero viera directamente había la rubia.

– Uuuuy esto estará bueno de ver. – dijo un triunfal Raynard. – Será mejor verte recibir tu merecido por parte de Helga antes de mí. –

Pero claramente Arnold ignoraba a Raynard, sus ojos estaban precisamente frente a Helga que no se veía para nada feliz, sino todo lo contrario, ella también estaba avergonzada… sobre todo porque Arnold no sabía la enorme inseguridad que tenía Helga respecto a sus senos ¡Y él como si nada posó su cabeza sobre ellos!

– Ahora sí te pasaste Arnold… – dijo Helga con total molestia.

– ¡Lo reconozco! ¡Y admito mi culpa abiertamente! ¡Pero no fue intencional Helga! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Asumiré las consecuencias! ¡Sé que lo merezco y castígame como tú lo veas apropiado! –

Algunas risas se escucharon de fondo, parecían muy emocionados, otros parecían preocupados por el rubio, y otros en cambio repartían sus opiniones:

– ¡Hay que hacer algo! Arnold no merece que lo hagan papilla… – dijo Sid.

– Pero no es justo para el trato y reputación de Helga. – dijo Lila un tanto seria – Arnold no estuvo nada bien aún cuando fue un accidente. –

Por otro lado también repartían opiniones:

– Ay pobre Arnold… no quisiera ser él ahora. – dijo Harold.

Patty se veía un poco lamentada y pensando que era un poco injusto pero a la vez si se ponía en el lugar de Helga la comprendería… por lo que no decía nada, por otro lado Rebecca se veía muy seria y Melody como siempre muy asustada.

Rhonda y Lindsay por supuesto tampoco pudieron evitar compartir sus opiniones del tema del momento:

– Normalmente defendería a Arnold – dijo Rhonda – Pero ¿es en serio? ¡Qué descuidado! La verdad que Helga sí merece castigarlo. –

– Ciertamente… – respondió Lindsay – Pobre Helga. –

Y por supuesto, no podían faltar los comentarios de los espectadores que esperaban por el derramamiento de sangre, principalmente la mayoría todos de segundo año, entre ellos comentarios de varios hombres que iban diciendo:

– Shortman no sale vivo de esta… ¿Recuerdan a Max cuando le tocó el trasero a Pataki? Estuvo en el hospital por dos semanas internado. –

– O cuando Charles la manoseó en el momento que Pataki estaba revisando su casillero, ella le partió el tabique. –

– Y la vez que Norman se le quedó mirando a los senos por minutos y Pataki le arrancara el piercing del labio. –

– ¡Les apuesto 10 dólares a que Pataki le rompe la nariz a Shortman! –

– ¡Yo apuesto 20 a que le derriba más de 3 dientes! –

– ¡Yo apuesto 30 a que le deja un ojo morado! –

– ¡Van a perder! ¡50 a que le patea los bajos! –

Eran los comentarios que hacían que Arnold se pusiera más nervioso, porque claramente los podía oír todos, y eso hacía que mantuviera aún más nerviosamente su mirada sobre Helga.

– Yo les apuesto 100 a que va a… –

El comentario había sido de Varick claramente, que se metió con aquellos apostadores, parecía muy confiado y aparentemente había apostado por otra cosa.

– Helga… – dijo Arnold sin poder contenerlo.

Pero la rubia ya estaba alzando un brazo a lo más alto del techo lista para dar un golpe, por lo que todos estaban muy atentos, en especial Raynard. Gerald pensó en intervenir pero Phoebe le sujetó del brazo para evitar que se arriesgara a hacer una estupidez.

Todos parecían muy atentos a la mano de Helga que se alzó en lo alto y repentinamente esta fue bajando a toda velocidad haciendo que el rubio Cabeza de Balón cerrara los ojos por instinto esperando a cualquier golpiza o terminar en el hospital más cercano cuando repentinamente…

¡PAF! El sonido seco, palmeante de piel contra piel, a palma abierta resonó por la escuela, dejando a todos completamente impactados, a todos… sobre todo Raynard… Gerald también mostró asombro, otros casos como Patty, Rebecca o Phoebe se veían más serias, Melody también parecía sorprendida y Varick en cambio sonreía divertido mirando a los apostadores de segundo año con los que había competido ellos también estaban casi con la mandíbula por el piso.

Allí mismo se llegaba a ver a Helga con aquella mano baja y extendida cruzando al otro lado de su persona, manteniéndose quieta y mirando fijamente hacia Arnold con molestia, hasta poco a poco reincorporar su postura y tomar su mochila del suelo, mirando hacia el rubio Cabeza de Balón.

Arnold estaba frente a frente con la rubia, que estaba claramente molesta, y él sorprendido y congelado con una clara marca de una palma impregnada en la mejilla izquierda del chico, haciendo que el rubio se llevara la mano sobre el golpe que por supuesto no había sido muy suave.

Sin más la rubia tomó su mochila y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra y dándole la espalda a Arnold rápidamente dejando a todos impactados y sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir… nadie se esperaba esa reacción de ella.

– ¡Helga! –

Fue lo que Rebecca exclamó para ir corriendo hacia ella, la chica alternativa había sido la única capaz de ir a buscarla y seguirla, luego de tal tormentoso momento y exposición merecía ser escuchada por alguien, sobre todo ella que le debía unas disculpas. A pesar de todo, Melody no fue capaz de seguirla por estar preocupada por Arnold, pues este se veía un tanto decaído y derrotado… aparte de decepcionado y triste.

– ¡Ja! Señoritas ¡Es hora de pagar! – fue lo que dijo Varick extendiendo su mano hacia los apostadores con los que había hecho juego antes.

Varick recibió varios insultos y comentarios molestos por parte de sus compañeros, pero claramente él había dicho que Helga lo abofetearía en lugar de golpearlo como había pasado entre otros chicos con los cuales Helga había tenido estos percances. El pelirrojo permaneció con una sonrisa triunfal mientras iba contando los billetes que para variar eran muchos.

Gerald, Phoebe y Melody se aproximaron a Arnold mostrando un poco de preocupación, fue el moreno el primero en hablarle:

– Viejo ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho? –

– Helga golpea bastante fuerte… – dijo Arnold un tanto rendido.

Raynard miraba de reojo por un lado mientras se llegaba a ver a otros compañeros abandonar el escenario para ir a sus clases, sobre todo porque seguro vendrían los preceptores a hacer llamadas de atención pronto para orientarlos a cada uno a sus aulas.

– Arnold… puedo ir y decirle algo personalmente a Helga… – dijo Gerald en ese momento mostrando preocupación.

– No Gerald… déjalo así… fue mi error no ver a dónde caminaba… y por más accidente que haya pasado yo… le falté el respeto a su espacio personal… – dijo muy lamentado.

Gerald no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de lamento y lástima por su mejor amigo, aunque claro él pensaba que Arnold se encontraba decaído por el golpe, y en realidad era porque había hecho perderle el respeto y confianza a Helga que por un momento comenzaba a creer que iba a tener luego de confiarle su secreto de que ella era Pink Panther… y por eso Raynard ahora parecía tan feliz… era claro, Helga lo odiaba, lo debía odiar más que nunca lo ha odiado en toda su vida.

– Arnold tiene razón, Gerald. – dijo Phoebe de manera seria – De cualquier forma no te sientas mal Arnold, fue un accidente… de muy mala suerte para Helga, ya se le pasará… ha sufrido peores por parte de otros compañeros que lo han hecho con completa intensión de abusar de ella. –

– Sí… supongo que tienes razón Phoebe – fue lo que respondió el rubio.

Melody se veía un poco triste y preocupada, aparte de callada sin poder decir mucho al respecto a causa de su timidez, pero poco a poco se armó de valor y aproximó a Arnold para preguntarle:

– ¿Te encuentras bien Arnold? – preguntó en un tono suave y dulce.

Arnold volteó hacia Melody quien se veía sumamente preocupada, le pareció tierno de su parte por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco para luego responderle con la misma suavidad.

– Estoy bien Melody, gracias por preocuparte. –

Melody sonrió tierna y tímidamente sin saber qué más contestar en ese preciso momento cuando entonces apareció alguien más en medio de la escena:

– ¡Hey Arnold! Pequeño pilluelo jajaja ¡Qué puntería la tuya! –

Comentario que había venido claramente de Varick e hizo sentir a Arnold un poco peor, aunque sabía que el pelirrojo no lo hacía con esa intensión, Gerald reaccionó ante esto:

– Varick… no lo hagas sentir peor. –

– ¡Solo bromeo! – exclamó el pelirrojo y luego se volteó hacia Arnold – ¡Anímate Arnold! Se le pasará… hay algo que quiero comentarte antes que vayamos a clases. –

El rubio se notaba un poco cansado y decaído aún entre las bromas del pelirrojo y la defensa de su mejor amigo, ahora parecía querer decirle algo más, por lo que terminó respondiéndole al más alto:

– Está bien… démonos prisa antes que lleguemos tarde entonces. –

– ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Varick y luego se volteó hacia Gerald, Phoebe y Melody – ¡Nos vemos luego muchachos! –

– Nos vemos. – saludó Gerald y luego se voltea hacia Arnold – Habla conmigo por cualquier cosa viejo. –

Arnold sólo sonrió y nomás comenzó a tomar un camino distinto al del otro trío, del cual Melody se volteaba a mirarlo marcharse junto con Varick por la misma dirección. El pelirrojo llevaba una mano sobre el hombro del rubio para entonces decirle:

– Vaya forma de acercarte ¿eh? – dijo un poco divertido.

– Pésima forma… – dijo desanimado el rubio – Ahora sí me debe odiar con todas las letras de la palabra. –

– Pues yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. – dijo muy confiado el pelirrojo.

Arnold lo miró con extrañeza, no parecía tener la menor idea de quién se hablaba… era Helga Pataki… la chica con más grande carácter imposible… y más ella que odiaba a los guarros que se aprovechaban de ella y de su desarrollo físico como mujer, Arnold estaba completamente seguro de que Helga jamás iba a perdonarlo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó poco convencido de encontrar respuesta coherente a la opinión del pelirrojo.

– Todos ya sabemos el cruel destino que sufrieron todos los chicos que se aprovecharon pervertidamente de Helga… ella ha sido capaz de partirles huesos o mandarlos al hospital en nada… pero a ti… sólo te ha respondido con una bofetada. – y entonces sonrió de lado y dijo – Deberías sentirte afortunado… se nota que te aprecia mucho como para dañarte en serio. –

Arnold no pudo evitarlo, al oír al pelirrojo se quedó mirando a este y a su confiada sonrisa, dándose cuenta que tenía razón. ¿De verdad era así? ¿O había algo más que no conocía?

* * *

Bueno oficialmente ya pasamos la mitad del relato con este capítulo, de verdad me gustó escribirlo, las cosas en serio se están calentando y las fuerzas del destino están haciendo lo suyo… en menos de lo esperado tenemos un infierno aquí.

Gracias a esta semana de vacaciones pude terminar de escribir el capítulo 6 tres días antes de lo que normalmente demoraba con el trabajo de las vacaciones de invierno. Si bien pude haber iniciado el capítulo 7 pero estoy actualmente terminando la referencia gráfica que utilizaré para este último mencionado, cuando publiqué el capítulo 1 mencioné que habría una nueva referencia a hacer y que tomaría tiempo, así que estoy adelantándome a ella ahora. De allí quedará solo por terminar de escribir 3 capítulos más hasta el final.

El próximo capítulo se titulará _**Deflagración**_ , lo que en la combustión es un estado llameante con fuego presente pero sin explosión o detonación de por medio. En este capítulo las referencias sexuales estarán un poco más presentes, aunque serán bastante vacilantes, de por momentos aumentando y descendiendo.

Les dejo un saludo a todos los que siguen este relato, que tengan una buena semana y nos vemos el próximo domingo y siguiente actualización.

 _ **Ground Spirit Minerva**_ _– Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	6. Deflagración

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno yo he tenido una semana un poco agitada, entre eso tuve que abandonar la cursada de este año en la facultad por no cumplir con los requisitos de mi cátedra, eso me ha tenido mal pero aún así estuve trabajando duro preparando un portfolio así que estuve laboriosamente trabajando con el capítulo 7, lo pude terminar ayer en la madrugada, y luego de eso hice revisión de este, quise subirlo pero el sueño me ganó así que lo subo ahora.

Acá les dejo el capítulo 6…

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Deflagración**

Un golpe seco, y directo, sobre una pared, rígida y áspera, una y otra vez… ese sonido se hacía reiterativo y rítmico. No parecía que aquella pared sufriera alguna anomalía o reestructuración por sus agresiones externas, de su entorno. El aire que le rodeaba era denso, lleno de tensión y de desgarramiento por parte de la persona que golpeaba sin cansancio aquella pared. Una sombra permanecía allí sobre aquella pared observando mientras la otra se encargaba de moverse continuamente, la principal responsable de todas aquellas patadas. Helga estaba pateando una y otra vez una de las paredes del baño de mujeres en la preparatoria, mientras era observada pacientemente por Rebecca y las demás chicas de la escuela a las cuales terminaba espantando con gestos agresivos y estas huían de la rubia.

Helga ya llevaba bastante rato haciendo esto luego de haber huido de los pasillos de la preparatoria tras el bochornoso espectáculo que pasó con Arnold y varios de sus compañeros de su escuela. Cuando finalmente varias chicas despejaron el baño de mujeres Rebecca observó alrededor esperando a ver si no había nadie más aparte de ellas y entonces le dijo a la rubia:

– Ya se fueron PP –

Ante el comentario de Rebecca detuvo su constante agresión con la pared y respiró profundamente para recuperar el aire y luego emitiera un gruñido lleno de frustración mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza y casi revolvía sus cabellos.

– ¡Grrrrrrrrrr! ¡De todos los imbéciles con los que tuvo que pasar esto fue precisamente con ÉL! – exclamaba con total molestia – ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue no propinarle el golpe que se merecía a ese melenudo pervertido? –

– Te entiendo… – comentó Rebecca – Yo lo hubiese golpeado sin dudarlo, pero siendo tú es distinto… de cualquier manera reaccionaste bien aún tratándose de Arnold. –

Helga emitió un suspiro hastiado y luego se frotó el brazo con nervios llegando a decir:

– Odio cuando pasa esto… es tan humillante. –

Rebecca llevó una mano sobre su espalda y le dijo:

– Tranquila, son hombres y hay que reubicarlos de vez en cuando… y por el caso de recién, en parte fue un accidente. –

La rubia no se mostró del todo convencida de esto, pareció más una excusa para que Arnold cometiera la guarrada que al final hizo, aunque sí había sido algo accidental, pero claro, no podía sentirse tranquila.

– Cuesta creerlo, aunque ese idiota y yo tengamos que chocar siempre. Esta vez no sé por qué rayos se le ocurrió ir a las corridas por los pasillos. – comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia la puerta de salida del baño de mujeres.

Rebecca ladeó un poco la cabeza un tanto pensativa… es verdad Arnold estaba huyendo de Raynard y Brainy había fallado en hacerlo escapar, y ella conocía un poco de ese hecho.

– Sin mal no recuerdo ayer Raynard estuvo buscando a Arnold incansablemente por toda la escuela, me había dicho que iba a golpearlo si no llegaba a escucharlo en la orden de hacerse a un lado de ti… y creo que Raynard lo amenazó tanto que Arnold tuvo que huir de él. –

– Es raro que Arnold huya de una situación… – dijo Helga muy poco convencida – Él es de afrontar los problemas, no de huir de ellos. –

– Es difícil hacerlo cuando tratas con un sujeto como Raynard… que podría matarte si se le pasa por la cabeza… honestamente no entiendo por qué la escuela no lo expulsa de aquí. –

Al escuchar esto, la rubia se re-indicó en sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que todo había sido sin intensión de aprovecharse de ella y que todo había pasado porque Arnold huía de Raynard y sus amenazas.

– Noté a Brainy cerca del acecho. – comentó Rebecca – Creo que intentaba ayudarlo a escapar de él. –

– ¿También lastimó a Brainy? – preguntó Helga un poco sorprendida.

– Hasta por dónde se lo empujó lejos para centrarse en Arnold. –

Helga frunció fuertemente el ceño, principalmente por el pobre de Brainy, ella lo respetaba bastante a pesar de que le pareciera un idiota, pero siempre había sabido guardar bien su secreto sobre su amor por Arnold además de ser de las pocas personas que sentían afecto por ella aunque no fuera correspondido de la misma manera.

– Ese idiota… ¿Debería hacer algo? – preguntó Helga.

– Yo siendo tú pondría control… después de todo eres probablemente la única persona que podría manipular a Raynard y que este se convierta en tu esclavo. –

– Suena tentador… – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa pero luego la borra – Pero la verdad es que no quisiera aprovecharme… no porque me compadezca de él… sino porque realmente estoy pensando que Arnold tiene razón… Raynard no es buena influencia para mí ni para mi familia y de verdad pienso que es patético. –

– Pues en eso tienes mucha razón. – dijo Rebecca de forma tranquila.

Helga sonrió de lado, convencida de esto, podría ser que Raynard le quisiera mucho pero aún así no hacía nada para mejorar su actitud o sus costumbres, y no merecía ir con él aunque Arnold no le correspondiera.

En ese momento Rebecca se mostró menos seria y por el contrario se veía algo preocupada, tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo:

– Ah… ¿Helga? Yo… lo siento mucho por todo lo que te dije el martes… me frustré mucho y la verdad que me fui de boca, no debí tratarte así ni ser tan egoísta contigo ni con Melody. –

Helga se esperó aquella disculpa, por eso tampoco esperaba a alejarse de Rebecca cuando ella había sido la única que fue en su apoyo luego del espectáculo que había hecho en los pasillos.

– Disculpa aceptada, yo me disculpo por ser tan obstinada… cuando tú y Phoebe se fueron Melody y yo acordamos que dejaremos que Arnold decida con quién quiere estar, que nos apoyaremos la una a la otra ante cada oportunidad que surja y no intervendremos en ella… y de allí que Arnold se decida por quién. –

– Me parece lo más razonable y me alegro que hayan quedado en ese acuerdo… sea quien sea la que esté con Arnold… yo lo aceptaré. – dijo la alternativa con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que fue correspondida por Helga, y así entre las dos se dieron unas palmadas en forma de saludo confidencial entre amigas y tras esto un ligero pero corto abrazo hasta separarse. Fue entonces cuando Rebecca le dio una propuesta a la rubia:

– Por cierto, ya les dije a Phoebe y Melody… las invito a ellas y a ti a pasar la noche a mi casa antes de la fiesta en el AlternWave… a la salida de la escuela podemos pasar por la galería donde consigo mis atuendos y por supuesto puedo prestarles cosas de mi guardarropa si les queda –

La rubia mostró una expresión maravillada por tal idea, sobre todo porque tampoco sabía qué iba a usar en esa fiesta y sólo pensó en usar un vestido rosa pero seguro Rebecca tenía mejor criterio estético que ella.

– ¿De verdad Becka? – preguntó entusiasmada Helga – ¡Será todo un honor! Ya te he dicho que me gusta mucho tu guardarropa, es muy original. ¡Claro que sí me encantaría ir a tu casa a que pasemos la noche allí! Y está divertido lo de ir de compras… será como Rhonda y su pandilla pero con mejor onda –

Rebecca rio un poco por esto último dicho por la rubia y luego dijera:

– ¡Perfecto entonces es un plan! – exclamó con una sonrisa y luego llevó una mano hacia detrás de la espalda de Helga – Vamos, tenemos que ir a clases. –

Y sin más las dos salieron del baño de mujeres para ir camino hacia las clases, ahora Helga mucho más tranquila de haberse reconciliado con Rebecca y más aún de contar con su apoyo para la dichosa fiesta de tercer año.

– En serio… estoy preocupado… no sé cuánto más tiempo podré soportarlo. –

El comentario había venido por parte de Sid, que conversaba con Harold y Stinky, los tres se encontraban en el comedor, compartiendo una mesa, mientras iban abriendo sus loncheras, Harold comía de un emparedado lleno de embutidos, Stinky comía de un guisado y Sid de unos bocadillos salados. El chico robusto y el chico alto y delgado lo miraron un poco más seriamente para responderles.

– Tú te lo buscaste todo este tiempo Sid. – dijo un serio Harold – Siempre estuviste pegado a Raynard como si él fuera lo más guay que conocieras. –

– No seas rencoroso Harold – dijo Stinky y luego volteó a ver a Sid – Aunque en gran parte es verdad… Raynard no parece ser la mejor influencia y realmente Harold y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti y lo que pueda pasar contigo estando al lado de él. –

Ya se andaba preguntando cuándo sería el momento que Sid recapacitara por la influencia que otorgaba su nuevo amigo, por el cual había dejado de lado a Stinky y Harold, ahí mismo se lo estaban haciendo reconocer los demás. Pero Sid también tenía sus motivos:

– Entiendo lo que dicen, y comprendo sus críticas hacia él, yo también las tuve. – comentó Sid – Pero el problema no es su adicción o incluso sus costumbres, es su obsesión con Helga que le hace perder la cabeza y llegar a esos extremos, por un momento pensé que mataría a Arnold… a veces parece que lo quiere hacer en serio. –

– Entiendo lo que dices… y hablando de Arnold ¿Alguien sabe si él está bien? – preguntó Stinky mirando hacia varios lados en busca del rubio Cabeza de Balón.

Harold y Sid también se pusieron a buscarlos con la mirada, no parecía estar en el comedor de la escuela, lo más probable es que se encontrara almorzando en las afueras de la escuela con alguien más, sólo esperaban a que estuviese bien, puede que estuviesen distanciados de él pero en definitiva lo seguían considerando un buen compañero.

– Creo haberlo visto ser llevado por Varick… así que supongo que sí, ese chico siempre es buena protección. – comentó Harold.

– ¡Tú lo has dicho Harold! Siempre sale ileso de cualquier situación. – mencionó Stinky.

En eso Sid se tranquilizó un poco de saber que Arnold estaba bien… podría ser que él no tuviese nada que ver pero se sentía culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Raynard ¡Él tenía que hacer algo pronto!

– ¡Muchachos! Tengo que hablar con Raynard… decirle que se detenga… pero no sé cómo, me siento verdaderamente mal. He cambiado mucho luego de haberme unido a él… los he dejado a ustedes a cambio de él. – dijo el chico de la gorra verde con una gran desilusión.

En eso Stinky llegó a decir:

– Y no olvides también a… –

– ¡Hasta que por fin te das cuenta! –

El comentario había provenido de una chica e hizo que los tres chicos se voltearan notando a Lindsay con una lonchera consigo. La chica castaña se aproximó hacia la mesa con los tres chicos sentándose especialmente cerca de su exnovio.

– Lindsay ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estás almorzando con Rhonda? – preguntó Sid con curiosidad.

– Está con Lorenzo conversando de cosas de ricos, me aburrieron y me fui, luego escuché su conversación me pareció más importante intervenir. – fue la respuesta de ella mirando a Sid con mayor seriedad – Sid… Harold y Stinky tienen mucha razón, tienes que ponerle un límite a Raynard… la relación con ese chico te ha cambiado y ha cambiado incluso nuestra relación. –

Ante esta repentina intervención Stinky y Harold se miraron a las caras e inmediatamente se pusieron de pie los dos juntos y decir:

– Ah… disculpen… los dejamos aquí solos para que puedan conversar tranquilamente. – dijo Harold un poco tenso mirando de reojo a Stinky.

Lindsay y Sid se voltearon a ver a los otros dos chicos, fue la chica la que comentó en respuesta a esto.

– Oh lo siento chicos… no quería interrumpirlos… – mencionó un poco lamentada.

Sid en ese momento quiso llamar la atención para decir:

– Ah Linds… –

– ¿Dije que hablaras acaso? ¡Mantén la boca cerrada! – espetó la castaña sobre su exnovio.

Harold y Stinky se vieron un poco intimidados por la repentina respuesta de la chica, más en Sid que se quedó tieso, aunque no hicieron mucho caso y Stinky mencionó con una sonrisa:

– Mejor arreglen sus cosas tranquilos, confiamos en ti Lindsay, creo que tú tienes mucho para decirle a Sid que nosotros no podemos. –

– Es cierto… de paso Stinky y yo iremos por nuestras parejas ¡Nos vemos Lindsay! ¡Adiós Sid! ¡Hasta luego! – fue lo que dijo Harold.

Dicho esto ambos chicos se alejaron dejando a la ex pareja despidiéndose y volviendo al tema de conversación, mientras Harold y Stinky iban con sus loncheras a buscar a otros compañeros de curso.

– Era mejor dejarlos solos… yo también me compadecí de Lindsay. – dijo Harold.

– Y que lo digas… a ver si le hace entrar en razón. – fue la respuesta de Stinky.

En eso Harold fue adelantando paso para decir con una sonrisa:

– Mientras tanto iré a buscar a Patty. –

– Buena idea, yo iré por Gloria. – fue lo que expresó Stinky yendo a seguir al chico robusto.

Así ambos se alejaron del comedor, llegándose a ver otro escenario, a las afueras de la preparatoria, otro trío de chicos con sus loncheras cerradas en una de las banquetas de plaza del patio escolar. Allí mismo estaban Arnold, Brainy y Varick, como de alguna manera se esperaba a verse, conversando entre los tres que habían terminado de almorzar.

– Varick… es en serio… ¿Por qué no puedo ir a disculparme con Helga por lo que pasó? – preguntó Arnold un poco preocupado.

– No te conviene aún… no insistas demasiado Arnold, es un poco vergonzoso para ella recordar eso tan rápidamente… yo que tú esperaría hasta mañana cuando la mente se le despeje. –

Pero Arnold no se veía demasiado convencido, sin embargo Varick le estaba indicando eso por su bien, y en parte sabía que Helga no era muy paciente ni tampoco iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente.

– ¿Estás seguro que no pensará que si ahora la ignoro que estoy desconsiderando mi error? – preguntó el rubio.

Varick se encogió de hombros y respondió sin convencerse mucho:

– Bueno si quieres intentar hablar con ella cuando te la cruces puedes intentarlo, pero créeme Arnold… va a perdonarte, solo déjale un rato para que piense en otra cosa… fue bastante bochornoso para ella pasar por eso frente a todos. –

– Creo que tienes razón Varick… – dijo Arnold muy preocupado mirando hacia un costado y suspirando resignadamente – Daré un tiempo determinado antes de disculparme con ella. –

Brainy ofrecía una sonrisa para animar al rubio y llevó una mano detrás de la espalda de este para tranquilizarlo, pero sin decir nada.

– Te preocupas mucho por ella Arnold. – dijo confiadamente el pelirrojo.

A Arnold le tomó por sorpresa el comentario de Varick, aunque se lo esperaba viniendo de él siendo tan observador, incluso Brainy sonreía divertido compartiendo dicho pensamiento con el pelirrojo, no por nada eran amigos, tenían casi las mismas costumbres.

– No lo niego… sí me preocupa… ella es una chica muy sensible y me preocupa los daños que pueda hacerle Raynard a ella e incluso a su familia. – fue lo que respondió el rubio llevándose una mano hacia el cuello.

– ¿En serio? Yo pienso que va más allá de lo que pueda hacerle o no Raynard. – dijo Varick con una sonrisa divertida.

Arnold alzó una ceja un tanto curioso para luego mirar hacia Brainy que reía divertidamente. Arnold sin poder entender a lo que se estaban refiriendo o lo que les parecía tan gracioso…

– ¿Por qué dices eso Varick? – preguntó el rubio.

– ¡Vamos Arnold! – exclamó el pelirrojo – No tienes que fingir conmigo ni mucho menos con Brainy, él se dio cuenta mucho antes que yo que entre tú y Helga hay fuego. –

Por supuesto esto fue una total sorpresa para Arnold, llegando a sonrojarse inevitablemente de oírle, presenciando la sonrisa arrogante de Varick y la risa de Brainy al respecto del tema… más aún, que incluso Brainy se haya dado cuenta de eso antes que el mismo pelirrojo popular de la escuela parecía insólito, pero siempre había sido así y Brainy lo supo ya desde el principio de todo. ¿Sería por eso que Raynard siempre desconfiaba de él? En gran parte… sí.

– Entonces… ustedes creen que yo… –

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Arnold para que la conversación se hiciera más profunda y privada por parte de los chicos, no se supo realmente qué se habló en ese momento, Varick y Brainy sabían muy bien guardar un secreto y Arnold se comenzó a dar cuenta de las buenas personas que eran ellos y el cómo lo ayudaron aún incluso en la disociación de Gerald, ambos eran muy confiables.

La campana de fin de clases había sonado, fin de la jornada del jueves, esta semana parecía interminable y el fin de semana no llegaba nunca más al parecer. Rhonda, Nadine y Lorenzo iban camino por los pasillos de la escuela hasta la salida.

– Y estaba considerando, luego de la fiesta de tercer año hacer una en mi mansión e invitarlos a ustedes por supuesto, pondremos buena música, prepararé las mesas de tal manera que… –

Todo esto iba siendo mencionado por Rhonda, que iba indicando cada una de las cosas que iba a tener una de sus clásicas fiestas en su casa, siempre especialmente dirigidas a las personas con clase y estilo, claramente. La ricachona iba contando detalles de su susodicha fiesta que a nadie realmente le importaba salvo a los que estaban allí cuando entonces Nadine hizo un comentario:

– Me parece una estupenda idea Rhonda, debemos avisarle a Lindsay. –

– Hablando de Lindsay… desapareció antes del almuerzo. – dijo Rhonda llevándose una mano hacia la barbilla – ¿Alguno tiene idea de dónde se metió? –

– La verdad es que no tengo idea Rhonda… – respondió Lorenzo – Aunque sí la vi alejándose de nosotros. –

– ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? – preguntó Rhonda al chico rico intentando no caer en la exaltación.

– No creí que fuera tan importante… – fue la respuesta de él.

Rhonda parecía decepcionada, principalmente porque no le gustaba que una de sus mejores amigas se alejara de ella sin su consentimiento y mucho más cuando se trataba de las necesidades de la castaña por querer recapacitar a su exnovio.

– Lorenzo yo te diré que es importante que… –

– ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Qué te pasó Varick?! –

Lorenzo había interrumpido repentinamente a Rhonda haciendo que esta se exaltara por tal trato aunque cuando volteó a ver la razón de su interrupción se quedó casi en shock, lo mismo Nadine. A casi llegada a la salida de la escuela se llegaba a ver a Varick tirado en el suelo y apoyado sobre una pared con algunas heridas en el rostro y un ojo morado, pues claramente había sido golpeado por alguien de manera brutal, aunque el pelirrojo no estaba sólo, Melody le acompañaba y consolaba.

– ¡Varick! – exclamó Rhonda con horror.

Sin dudarlo la excéntrica y vanidosa chica popular de la escuela se aproximó hacia donde estaba tirado Varick llegando a apartar a Melody sin realmente darse cuenta e importarle demasiado. La albina se alejó un poco temerosa mirando un tanto nerviosa a la escena, así como también Lorenzo se aproximaba al pelirrojo para ver si se encontraba bien. Nadine por otro lado permaneció cerca de Melody observando.

– ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Rhonda con total preocupación.

– Una pequeña riña, no se preocupen chicos… – dijo el pelirrojo intentando ser positivo.

– Varick esto de pequeño no tuvo nada… – dijo Lorenzo un tanto serio – Dinos quién te hizo esto. –

– ¡Lorenzo tiene toda la razón Varick! – insistió Rhonda.

Varick sólo sonreía débilmente, se llegaba a verlo con el rostro golpeado, un ojo morado y aparte un corte en la mejilla, a pesar de la situación tan catastrófica no parecía haber manera de quitarle la sonrisa arrogante al pelirrojo.

– Chicos en serio no es nada, me siento bien… sólo fueron unos golpes. – fue lo que respondió él.

Pero ni Rhonda ni Lorenzo parecían del todo conformes por la respuesta inconclusa del chico, aparentemente no quería decir quién fue el responsable de dicha riña.

– Iré a llamar a la enfermera… – dijo Nadine en ese momento.

Y sin más la rubia de piel morena salió rápidamente del lugar siendo esto observado por Melody que estaba allí parada sin saber qué hacer, se notaba nerviosa, temblorosa, mirando al herido Varick, este miró de reojo a ella con una sonrisa para luego ver hacia la pareja de ricos.

– ¿Quién fue Varick? – preguntó Rhonda insistiendo y luego dijo más seriamente – Fue Raynard ¿verdad? Seguro por querer proteger a Arnold esta mañana. ¡Ese imbécil! –

– No sería raro que haya sido él… – comentó Lorenzo mirando hacia su amigo herido.

– Chicos no importa quién lo hizo… estoy bien, en serio… le pediré a la enfermera que me recete algunos analgésicos y calmantes para los golpes. – fue todo lo que dijo Varick.

Lorenzo se notaba muy preocupado pero Rhonda no se quiso quedar con dicha versión por lo que dejó a Varick para voltearse hacia Melody y mirarle de frente, logrando que la albina se asustara un poco pues Rhonda a veces le resultaba un poco intimidante… como todos, pero ella sobre todo en especial.

– Melody – dijo seriamente la chica millonaria – Tú sabes quién lastimó a Varick ¿cierto? Lo sabes ¿verdad? ¡Dilo! –

La chica de cabello largo y negro estaba bastante ansiosa por saber quién había sido el desalmado de enfrentarse a su interés romántico de forma tan brutal, y esto hacía temer a la albina, no sabía qué contestar, la albina echó su cabeza abajo comenzando a negar con la cabeza sin poder convencerse mucho de mentir.

– Melody no sabe nada Rhonda… no la presiones. – dijo Varick.

Melody echó su cabeza más hacia abajo al escuchar esto, logrando también que Rhonda se volteara a ver con preocupación al pelirrojo… ahora con mayor razón estaba molesta y queriendo saber quién le había lastimado. Lorenzo por su lado se dio cuenta que la situación era complicada… y no se quería a dar a revelar quién fue la persona que atacó a Varick pues… esta podría tener problemas si Rhonda se enteraba quién había sido.

– ¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿¡Por qué golpeaste a Varick!? –

La pregunta había provenido de Eugene que se encontraba en las afueras de la escuela casi a la esquina de la cuadra donde estaba situada, frente a él se encontraba una muy molesta Rebecca.

– No quiero que se acerque a Melody, me enteré que ayer se pasó toda la tarde con ella… lo que menos perdonaría es que ese imbécil le haga lo mismo que le hace a todas. –

– ¡Vamos Rebecca! – insistió Eugene – Varick no es tan malo como piensas… debe mantener su reputación de ese modo porque todos lo acosan… a veces me compadezco de él por eso. –

Rebecca frunció el ceño… ella sabía que Varick era mucho más de lo que aparentaba… claro que lo sabía, por eso lo había golpeado, ella tenía un sinfín de razones para hacerlo.

– ¡Esa! Es la impresión que él quiere dejarte a ti y a todos. – exclamó ella con seguridad y luego dijo – Ya te lo he dicho Eugene… ese chico no te conviene… jugará con tu corazón y luego te lo romperá así como lo está haciendo con Rhonda… con todos sus pretendientes… y como lo hizo conmigo también… –

Eugene se asombró bastante de escuchar esto y por supuesto reaccionó al respecto.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que a ti también? ¡Pero si tú eres…! –

– ¿Lesbiana? – preguntó Rebecca interrumpiéndole – Sí, eso lo comencé a ser luego de que Varick desechara lo nuestro. –

Eugene no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… tampoco se había imaginado que Rebecca y Varick hayan tenido algo antes… eso lo hacía sentirse… raro, desplazado, retrasado en su idea de tener algo con el pelirrojo, de saber que Rebecca había sido aunque sea temporalmente, un interés para el pelirrojo y que para él no era nada lo hacía sentirse por dentro un tanto desplazado.

– Entonces… ¿Ustedes fueron novios? – preguntó el pecoso sin saber cómo seguir la conversación.

– Eso quería yo… luego que sucedió… pero él simplemente dijo que fue algo efímero. – fue lo que dijo cabizbaja la chica de vestimentas alternativas.

Eugene quedó pasmado de escuchar eso… pensando en…

– ¿Luego que sucedió? No me digas que… –

– Sí Eugene. – interrumpió Rebecca – Varick y yo experimentamos nuestra primera vez hace un año… los dos juntos. –

¡Entonces por eso era que peleaban todo el tiempo! Ahora todo tenía mayor sentido… ahora se entendía por qué Rebecca le tenía tanto rencor a Varick _'sin razón alguna'_ , pero más que clara era la razón… y era aquel encuentro que habían tenido los dos para terminar en nada.

El chico de mala fortuna quedó asombrado por esto, sin poder decir nada, viéndose a Rebecca muy decaída. Eugene iba a consolarla poniendo una mano en su hombro pero se detuvo al notar unas presencias detrás de Rebecca… lo que hizo que a esta le llamara la atención esto y luego se volteara notando que allí mismo paradas frente a ella con una expresión de total y absoluta sorpresa estaban Phoebe y Helga.

Molly Keynes se encontraba en su habitación, recostada en su cama, hablando con su hermano mellizo Erick, quien estaba apoyado sobre el borde de la puerta de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos, aparentemente la chica estaba un poco molesta.

– ¿Puedes creer que ni Lila ni Sheena irán a la fiesta de mañana? ¿Con quién se supone que pasaré la noche divirtiéndome? – preguntó la chica con molestia.

– ¿Y por qué no van? – preguntó Erick.

– Lila dice preferir pasarlo con Milton… aparte que él decidió no ir tampoco… y Sheena es una miedosa. – dijo de mala gana.

– Bueno puedes permanecer conmigo o puedes ir con Rhonda y sus amigas… no creo que tengas problema con ellas. – comentó Erick.

– Es buena idea… gracias hermanito. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Erick sonrió apenas cuando luego de eso Molly se puso a ver su celular, por lo que Erick hizo exactamente lo mismo pues había sonado una llamada en el suyo así que marchó hacia su habitación.

– Hey Gerald. – saludó Erick.

Ante tal saludo Molly escuchó lo dicho por su hermano desde su lugar y con cuidado se fue escabullendo en su habitación para escuchar al otro moreno y en lo posible la conversación que tenía con este.

– ¿Mañana? Sí, seguro que voy… acabo de prometerle a mi hermana que le haría compañía si Miss Simpatía Lloyd no se lo concede a ella porque sus amiguitas parece que la abandonaron. – comentó el chico.

Molly desde su lugar se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose molesta de que su hermano la expusiera así… y peor fue lo siguiente que dijo Erick:

– Precisamente… así que no cuentes conmigo para permanecer si en algún momento Phoebe se va con sus amigas. –

Molly apretó los puños y luego se cruzó de brazos de nuevo mirando hacia un lado. ¡Su hermano era imposible! Poco a poco fue abriendo su armario para revisar cosas del mismo.

– Te recomiendo que vayas con Arnold también hermano… lo he visto muy estresado luego de la persecución que le dio Raynard hoy. – comentó Erick.

Molly iba escuchando todo mientras luego se detuvo frente a un espejo de su habitación llevando en sus manos una mini falda blanca, se la colocó por cerca de su cintura para probar su talla y corte mientras modelaba y escuchaba a su hermano.

– Sí hermano… yo también pienso lo mismo, todo se está saliendo de control en nuestra escuela. Me enteré de la paliza que le dieron a Varick… ¿Tú sabes quién fue? –

Molly se sorprendió de escuchar eso y miró de reojo hacia donde podría estar su hermano, aunque intentó no moverse de su lugar, lo que menos quería era que la descubriera… aún así se sorprendió muchísimo. Habían golpeado a Varick, y él no era fácil de golpear o derribar, pensaba que pudieron haber sido varios en contra de él a la vez… aunque la verdad era otra, claramente.

– Es broma ¿cierto? – preguntó Erick con los ojos saltones – No puedo creer lo que me dices… ¿entonces todo fue por eso? –

Molly se molestó aún más porque Erick no decía quién había sido el responsable de golpear a Varick… ella quería saber, claro que el pelirrojo también formaba parte de sus intereses, aunque era un camino imposible.

– Bueno… no niego de que ya se estaba pasando de la raya con todos sus juegos. – dijo Erick un tanto serio – Aunque a la vez me siento mal por todas las veces que nos ha ayudado y aconsejado… ese chico me hace sentir tan inseguro Gerald… –

La melliza morena quería saber al respecto, por lo que comenzó a revisar su celular buscando a sus demás contactos y ya ignorando completamente la conversación de su hermano, se echó sobre la cama para escribir desde su celular, perdiéndose en él.

En otro lado, ya en horarios de la noche, Helga se encontraba en su habitación vistiendo su camisón y teniendo el cabello suelto mientras permanecía sentada en su escritorio frente a su ordenador con un vaso con ramen y palillos orientales, la rubia estaba teniendo una videollamada de únicamente con audio con alguien de la escuela, precisamente el centro de la noticia del momento:

– Cuando Becka me lo contó no lo pude creer ¿Es en serio Varick? – preguntó Helga con cierta molestia.

– _Entiendo la impresión que debes tener de mí ahora mismo Helga… incluso quizás dudes mucho luego de lo que te dije esta mañana cuando nos encontramos y antes que Arnold chocara contigo._ –

– ¡Asch! ¡No me recuerdes eso por favor! – exclamó la rubia y se llevó algunos fideos a la boca.

– _Lo siento. ¿Has hablado con él? Se ha querido disculpar contigo luego de lo ocurrido._ –

– No aún… pero si me lo cruzo las aceptaré… sé que ha sido un accidente y la verdad es que no quiero estar enojada con él toda la vida. –

La rubia llevó un pie sobre la silla mientras la otra la dejaba caer mientras la usaba para impulsarse y girar alrededor en un vaivén como siempre hace para quitarse el estrés e ir comiendo aquel ramen.

– _Me parece bien._ –

– ¡Pero no me cambies de tema Lewis! ¡Dime por qué le hiciste eso a Becka! – reclamó Helga con molestia mientras miraba hacia el monitor.

Allí mismo en el monitor mostraba un software de mensajería encendida, allí mismo también se notaba la imagen de perfil de Varick que era intervenido por un ecualizador que se accionaba al momento que su voz resonaba a través de los parlantes.

– _Reconozco ser culpable… pero ha sido una situación complicada que me llevó forzadamente a tener que romper el contacto con Reb así._ –

– Sólo tuviste sexo con ella porque querías la experiencia, no porque no la querías ¿cierto? Digo… Becka es una chica muy bonita, y tú siempre aprovechas cualquier oportunidad con una. –

Fue lo que dijo Helga en un tono bastante decepcionado, de alguna u otra forma floreciendo esa desconfianza femenina por sobre el sexo opuesto… le era inevitable dudar de Varick, por más buenas acciones que diera el pelirrojo a veces era muy difícil de confiar en él.

– _La quería Helga… de verdad la quería…_ –

– Mientes… – dijo Helga llegando a dudar un poco.

– _No Helga… de verdad la quería… y aún la sigo queriendo. Y de verdad estoy muy lamentado de que nos tengamos que llevar así ahora… pero la he visto tan bien contigo y sus demás amigas que yo me alegré por ella y seguí con mi vida._ –

Helga se dio cuenta que sonaba convencido… de todas las veces que llegó a conversar con él en momentos creía saber cuándo decía la verdad y cuándo mentía… y esta vez parecía decir la verdad. Le dio una probada más a su ramen y entonces continuó la conversación.

– Pero ella dice que tú le rompiste el corazón… si la querías de verdad ¿por qué lo hiciste? No vas a decirme que Rebecca miente y que al final ella te rompió el corazón a ti. – comentó la rubia sin creer una palabra.

– _No realmente… digo… yo quiero mucho a Rebecca… como amiga… y en aquella ocasión nos fuimos de copas, y pasó. Reb pensó que iba para algo serio pero… no…_ –

Helga iba entendiendo mejor lo que pasaba… sin embargo habían cosas que quedaban colgando en dudas por lo que fue comenzando a averiguar por estas.

– Y tú sucumbiste débilmente ante su necesidad de acostarse contigo… – dijo esta un tanto regañona.

– _Pues… era un novato Helga… esa fue mi primera vez… nuestra primera vez._ –

La expresión de la rubia se tonó completamente anonadada:

– …debes estar bromeando… –

– _Para nada Helga… yo no tenía ni idea de lo que repercutiría hacerlo con Rebecca… hasta que pasó… fue mi culpa, lo reconozco, por eso me dejé golpear por ella y me lo merezco. La homosexualidad de Rebecca es una repuesta represora por el rencor que afloró conmigo luego de esa experiencia._ –

– ¡Por todos los rayos! ¡Ahora me caen todas las fichas! ¡Por eso me dijo que no me arriesgara a aproximarme a Arnold para eso! ¡Y por eso se lleva pésimo contigo! ¡Pero aún así ella te ha golpeado ahora por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo! –

Helga terminó de comer los contenidos de su ramen para ir escuchando el siguiente comentario de Varick mientras iba tragando todo el caldo del vaso.

– _Fue porque me quedé con Melody toda la tarde de ayer… Reb no quiere que le haga nada de lo que le hice a ella._ –

La rubia emitió una mueca de molestia y responde luego de terminar de tragar el caldo y echó el vaso sobre el bote de basura debajo del escritorio:

– Exagera… y no es que te defienda a ti y tú seas un santo Lewis… pero nosotros somos conscientes de que a Melody hay que cuidarla… además te quedaste con ella para no dejarla sola en la escuela con Arnold y que este me fuera a ver a mí a mi casa. –

– _Gracias Helga, sabía que lo considerarías…_ –

– Aunque también quiero matarte por no haberme avisado de eso… y por el contrario tuve que soportar la humillación que Arnold viera mis lienzos. – comentó de manera molesta.

– _¡Jajajaja! ¡Algún día iba a enterarse Helga! Además… deberías de darme las gracias, porque ahora Arnold comienza a darse cuenta de la persona que eres._ –

Helga emite una mueca mientras comienza a revisar su red social de publicaciones de Pink Panther encontrando algunos comentarios de algunos seguidores anónimos o desconocidos de otros países por lo que los veía con aburrimiento mientras seguía la conversación con el pelirrojo.

– Supongo… ya era hora… aunque a la vez es raro… tantos años pensando que Arnold jamás iba a verme más que como una abusona. –

– _Oh vamos Helga, él no siempre te ha visto como eso._ –

La rubia frunció el ceño mientras giraba forzadamente en su silla para decir de mala gana:

– ¡Da igual! De cualquier modo no es fácil lidiar con él sabiendo que a mi amiga también le gusta mucho él. –

– _Oh claro… lo dices por Melody… siendo honesto no veo que esa pareja sea lo suficientemente estable._ –

– Lo dices para convencerme de que soy yo quien debe avanzar… – dijo Helga no muy convencida.

– _Más bien lo digo porque veo a Arnold tan desorientado como Melody… ambos no parecen tener muy seguro lo que quieren… ni tampoco son sinceros con sus propios sentimientos. Ambos necesitan una persona que les valore por igual y los orienten…_ –

Un pensamiento rondó por la mente de la rubia, llegando a desviar la mirada hacia un lado, precisamente hacia su armario, que se encontraba cerrado y terminara diciendo a Varick.

– ¿Tú piensas eso Varick? ¿De verdad crees que yo puedo orientar a Arnold y sincerar sus sentimientos? –

– _Bueno a contrario de Arnold, tú sí tienes muy en claro lo que quieres Helga… si Arnold te corresponde estoy seguro que pueden tener una buena relación… sobre todo porque Arnold puede ayudarte en otras cosas también. Ustedes se complementan y así como Arnold tiene su lado bondadoso y caritativo, tú tienes tu lado sensible y apasionado… si te das cuenta lo que tiene Arnold es una falta en ti, y lo que tú tienes es evidente que es algo que le falta a Arnold…_ –

Helga se llevó un dedo hacia la barbilla meditándolo un poco… Varick siempre le hacía ver las cosas de manera tan distinta al resto de sus amigas y era por eso que hablaba con él ahora… aunque lo considerara un chico atrevido y peligroso si llegaba a soltar la lengua por ahí.

– Es una buena observación… gracias Varick… – dijo con una sonrisa.

– _No hay por qué Helga, estoy siendo sincero._ –

– No puedo enojarme contigo por lo que ocurrió con Becka… – dijo Helga con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia la ventana de su habitación – Me has ayudado incluso en momentos complicados y me has aconsejado muy bien… incluso cumpliste con tu palabra de confidencialidad al guardar mi secreto sobre Arnold y mi armario. – dio una pequeña pausa y expresó – Tal vez Rebecca no confíe en ti para nada… pero eso no quiere decir que yo deje de hacerlo contigo luego de lo que has hecho por mí. –

– _¡Gracias Helga! De verdad me siento muy complacido por escuchar eso de ti…_ –

Era bastante raro que ella se expresara así de abierta… más tratándose de Varick, pero Helga tenía muy en claro que no pasaba nada con el pelirrojo ni jamás pasaría, aunque algunas ocasiones la hiciera sentir algo incómoda.

– ¡Pero no te hagas ideas raras por lo que te digo! – exclamó con molestia la rubia en ese momento sintiéndose rara por todo lo que dijo anteriormente.

– _¡Jajajaja! ¡Tranquila Pataki! Reconozco muy bien la relación que tenemos no va más allá de una confiable y agradable amistad… al menos me siento orgulloso de que te explayes y sinceres conmigo de esa forma, porque sé que te cuesta hacerlo._ –

– Eso no pudo sonar más ególatra de tu parte porque es naturalmente imposible. – dijo una sarcástica Helga.

– _¡Jajajaja me conoces bien!_ –

– Idiota… –

– _¡Y así me quieres!_ –

– Sí cómo no… – dijo Helga de nueva cuenta de forma sarcástica.

Repentinamente, la conversación fue interrumpida por unos toques de puerta que Helga conocía muy bien por lo que miró con molestia hacia la puerta dejando de lado a Varick de por momento.

– ¿Helga? Por favor ve apagando el ordenador y yendo a dormir que tienes escuela mañana. –

– Siiii Miriam… – respondió la rubia de manera hastiada.

Bueno era obvio que luego de la recuperación de Miriam ahora actuara como una madre normal y más protectora con sus hijas, en especial con la menor por simplemente ser la menor y la menos experimentada.

– _Adivino… ya te mandan a apagar todo._ –

– Pues no te equivocas genio… – respondió de mala gana.

– _Pues la verdad es cierto que ya es tarde… ya es medianoche, deberías dormir Helga, sino tendrás problemas para ir a la fiesta de tercer año._ –

– Pues… es cierto… a propósito ¿Tú irás? Digo… por todos los golpes y tu reputación de chico perfecto tiene que estar intacta ¿no? –

Sí es verdad… el encuentro con Rebecca había arruinado completamente la imagen de chico genial a Varick Lewis además de degradado… no es que fuera la primera vez que intentaran esto con él, aunque el pelirrojo se había dejado golpear por la alternativa a pesar de todo. Y sin embargo sería raro que fuera con aquellos golpes a la fiesta del AlternWave… hasta podría pensarse que Rebecca esperó precisamente a ese momento para dejar a Varick a la miseria para casualmente eso.

– _¡Algo se me va a ocurrir! Pero por nada me lo pierdo… lo que sí es que mientras intento aliviar las lesiones no iré mañana a clases._ –

– Oh seguro tus fans te extrañarán – dijo un tanto irónica.

– _¡Que aprendan a esperar!_ –

– ¡Ja! Así es como me gusta oírte Lewis. – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

– _Bueno… creo que mejor ir terminando o te regañarán feo en casa._ –

– Tienes razón… aunque antes quiero preguntarte algo. – dijo Helga un tanto más firme mirando hacia su armario.

– _Dime._ –

– La misteriosa persona que te gusta… es Rebecca ¿no? – preguntó repentinamente.

– … –

La sorpresa y el silencio no se hizo esperar, aunque Helga rápidamente la aniquiló.

– Digo… creo que luego de esto es evidente que hay algo entre ustedes y si tú estás precisamente intentando congeniar con la persona que te gusta y aún no estás en pareja con ella es porque no muestra el mismo interés… y dado que Becka es lesbiana… –

– _Es una buena sospecha Helga… pero tengo que decirte mmm… no._ –

– ¡No juegues conmigo Lewis! – reclamó la rubia gritando al monitor.

– ¡Helga! –

De nuevo se escuchó la voz de Miriam a través de la puerta lo que hizo que Helga se molestara aún más. ¡Qué inoportuna por Dios!

– _Mejor vamos cortando, hasta mañana Pataki~_ –

Helga se volteó hacia el monitor para entonces ver cómo Varick daba por finalizada la videollamada cortándola repentinamente y desconectándose del software, por lo que la rubia emitió un gruñido de molestia y gritó:

– ¡Ya apago la maldita computadora Miriam! –

Y sin más fue accionando el comando para ir apagando, por lo que Miriam tampoco siguió insistiendo más con respecto a que Helga se fuera a dormir. Una vez esto la rubia se fue yendo a la cama para apagar la luz y finalmente ser presa del sueño no sin antes pensar que al día siguiente sería un día que cambiaría radicalmente su vida.

Por otro lado, Varick que acababa de cortar la videollamada sonrió por su lado y abrió su casilla de mails para comenzar a escribir uno muy largo a cierta chica de vestimentas alternativas… estaba seguro que le llegaría a su celular en cuanto despertase al día siguiente… y así se comunicaría con él lo antes posible.

Al día siguiente… finalmente viernes, pero iba a ser un día largo, ya que la fiesta no iniciaría hasta la madrugada del sábado a la 1 de la mañana… y eso también confirmaba que Helga y sus amigas se iban a ir de compras a la galería para conseguir los atuendos para la noche, y sumado a eso dormir una breve siesta si querían sobrevivir toda la noche allí. Para Helga en particular esa fiesta significaba una cosa… una cosa que había hablado con cierto pelirrojo que no iba a asistir a clases en el día pero sí iba a estar en la fiesta por la noche.

Y allá iba ella, caminando por las calles yendo hacia la escuela con mala gana aunque el mp4 que resonaba en sus audífonos hacían su viaje lo más anímicamente estable posible… aunque estuviese teniendo que soportar y sobrevivir la jornada escolar hasta que llegara el momento de la diversión, dicho antes, iba a ser un día largo.

– ¡Hey Helga! –

Una voz femenina se escuchó por detrás de la rubia justo en el preciso momento que una canción de su mp4 cesó por lo que se quitó un audífono para voltear a ver a Lindsay Huberman por lo que la rubia sacó el mp4 y lo apagó esperando a que la castaña se aproximara a ella hasta colocarse a su lado.

– Ah ¿Qué haces Lindsay? Perdón si no te oí antes… ya sabes… necesito desenchufarme un poco camino a la escuela. –

– Nah descuida, es totalmente comprensible. – dijo la chica del rodete con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Irás esta noche al AlternWave? –

– Si iré, incluso hasta Melody irá, así que con mayor razón yo tampoco me lo puedo perder. – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Irá Melody entonces? Me alegro mucho por ella, merece divertirse. –

– Pensamos igual. – sonrió la rubia.

Ambas chicas cruzaron la calle con cuidado hasta ir caminando juntas a la par continuando su conversación.

– Sé que este no es tu mejor tema de conversación. ¿Pero ya sabrás qué ponerte para esta noche Helga? – preguntó Lindsay con una sonrisa.

– Es buena pregunta… precisamente nos reuniremos con Becka para irnos a la galería donde consigue todas sus cosas alternativas para poder entrar en el ambiente… siempre me han parecido estúpidas esas cosas de moda, pero admito que la ropa y accesorios que usa ella son bastante geniales. –

– ¡Oye es una magnífica idea Helga! Y sí, tienes razón… a mí también me gusta mucho el estilo de Rebecca. – dijo la chica con entusiasmo – También me agrada que use la ropa porque le agrada no por su complexión o como sea su cuerpo –

La rubia arqueó la ceja de escucharla, pues no parecía que Lindsay siguiera a esos estereotipos de moda, sin embargo la castaña parecía siempre aparentar mucho.

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – preguntó Helga.

– Por ejemplo. – sonrió la castaña – Si tú quisieras ponerte una blusa escotada porque te gusta su diseño y no porque eso implique que vayas a mostrarles los pechos a los chicos y a pesar de todo te la colocas porque te gusta es una buena actitud… uno debe usar la ropa porque le gusta, no por lo que eso signifique. –

Helga mostró un poco de asombro por lo dicho por la chica, tenía algo de razón y eso le cerraba a cierta idea que había hablado con alguien hacía poco tiempo respecto a la ropa que iría a usar en la fiesta del AlternWave.

– Tienes razón… – dijo asombrada.

– Tampoco uno debería retroceder si te gustaría ponerte una minifalda porque te gusta su diseño y porque incluso te queda bien… no por eso signifique seas una zorra atrevida. –

Nuevamente la rubia se vio un poco asombrada, pero ahora sonriendo de forma más cómplice con la castaña y entonces respondiera:

– Pensé que eras de pensar más como Rhonda… digo si siempre andas con ella… – comentó Helga.

– ¡Oh no te confundas Helga! Rhonda me parece una fabulosa líder y amiga, me encanta ir de compras con ella siempre es muy divertido, pero eso no quita que tú Rebecca sean geniales también por su lado. – contestó Lindsay con una sonrisa.

– Bien supongo que eso contesta el por qué andas con ella. – respondió la rubia.

Lindsay sonrió un poco mientras fue revisando su celular por un momento y luego guardado en su bolso y proseguir la conversación.

– Por supuesto que yo también tomo mis propias decisiones… como cuando formalicé mi relación con Sid por ejemplo… ella parecía tener una relación muy contrariada con él. – comentó la castaña.

Helga rio un poco divertida y le dijo:

– ¿Te cuento una respecto a Rhonda y Sid? Cuando cursábamos el cuarto grado en la primaria fuimos a la isla Elk a buscar el tesoro del jadeante Ed y propuse que dividiéramos en parejas… y puse a Rhonda al lado de Sid. –

– ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya veo entonces es por eso que reaccionó así! ¡Jajajaja! – rio la castaña del rodete.

Helga sonrió de lado por la reacción de la contraria pero al rato la borró para decir un poco curiosa y extrañada:

– Aunque hablando más en serio ¿Qué le viste al narizón zopenco ese? –

Lindsay dejó de reír para sonreír divertida y pícaramente y luego responderle:

– Es lindo~ me agrada lo intrépido y atrevido que puede ser… además es manipulable, eso lo hace mejor. –

Ante lo último dicho por la rubia abrió grande los ojos… Lindsay lo que tenía de santa lo tenía de boba hueca al estilo Rhonda Lloyd… ella no era para nada como su amiga y líder… sino mucho peor.

– En serio no entiendo cómo te juntas con Rhonda pensando así. – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

– Jijijiji ok bromeo un poco… me gusta eso pero no es lo que más me agrada. – comentó Lindsay – Sid me atrajo por su rebeldía… eso me parece lindo. –

– ¿Rebeldía? – preguntó extrañamente la rubia.

Lindsay se notaba muy sonriente llevándose un dedo hacia la barbilla para entonces decir:

– Sí~ aunque Sid no es el único que me parece lindo. – dijo la castaña – De hecho otro que me parece lindo aunque lo odie es Raynard… es raro que te diga esto cuando él está obsesionado contigo. –

A Helga casi más se le frisaron las coletas de escuchar el comentario de la chica, llegándosela a ver con un exagerado tic en el ojo.

– ¡Te lo regalo con moño y todo! – exclamó la rubia.

– ¡Jajajaja gracias pero no! – comentó la castaña – Digo… no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él… y es el amigo de mi ex. Aparte sólo dije que era lindo, no que lo quería de pareja. –

– Hum… sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil quitármelo de encima. – comentó Helga con desgano.

Lindsay volvió a reír sutilmente por el comentario de la rubia, sí… pobre, la verdad que la entendía también.

– Otro que me parece lindo es Varick… pero yo ya me resigné con él… es bastante imposible… me apena Rhonda que siga empeñándose a tratar algo con él. –

– Lewis es imposible porque a él le encanta hacerse el imposible. – comentó Helga sonando lo más crudamente realista posible.

– Muy cierto. – respondió divertidamente la castaña – Hablando de él… ¿Te enteraste de lo que le pasó ayer? Rebecca me cae bien pero creo que esta vez se pasó de la raya. –

– Y… algo… –

Había dicho Helga sin querer ahondar mucho en el asunto, sobre todo porque había hablado con el pelirrojo a la noche.

– Luego hay chicos que me parecen muy agradables, como Stinky y Harold… alguna que otra vez pensé que podría ser algo más que un amigo, pero él está con Patty. – decía Lindsay con total seguridad – Y yo no soy Molly que se mete en el medio de las parejas, ugh. –

Helga resopló un poco pero no por hastío sino en signo de complicidad.

– Dímelo a mí… no la soporto, desde que quiso meterse entre Phoebe y Geraldo que no he dejado de ponerle los ojos encima. – dijo la rubia.

– Sí… ahora tendré que hacer de alma caritativa porque sus amiguitas no irán al AlternWave y Rhonda quiso unirla al grupo… y Nadine no dijo nada… supongo que yo iré a divertirme con los chicos si se pone muy fastidiosa. –

– Los chicos son más entretenidos créeme… y sino puedes venir con nosotras que seguro lo pasarás bien. – dijo Helga de manera confiable.

Lindsay sonrió agradecida por la respuesta de Helga y luego responderle:

– Lo tendré en cuenta Helga, de verdad gracias… no quiero permanecer cerca de Molly la verdad. – dijo con cierto desagrado.

– Sí te entiendo… –

– Me vengo enterando que ahora intenta tirarle los perros a Arnold… – dijo Lindsay con un suspiro hastiado – …de verdad esa chica es una arrastrada. –

De escuchar eso, Helga casi más siente que sus coletas volvieran a frisarse y el tic en el ojo amenazaba con salir de su rostro, pero intentaba no explayar demasiado este desconcierto y exaltación muy cerca de Lindsay, le agradaba pero sabía también lo peligrosa que era siendo amiga de Rhonda, mismo ella lo había dicho, le gustaba manipular a las personas.

– ¿A Arnold? ¡Por favor! Claro… como el chico de Cabello Alto no le ha hecho caso entonces va por su mejor amigo. – dijo con molestia.

– Precisamente… y Arnold es tan inocente… espero que no caiga en sus juegos… porque me daría mucha lástima. – respondió Lindsay acomodándose una mecha de su cabello.

Helga miró de reojo a la castaña con un poco de desconfianza por ese último comentario… el qué habría querido decir exactamente, es decir, se notaba que se "compadecía" de él pero no sabía hasta qué punto lo estaba haciendo por lo que le fue inevitable el probarla y decir en respuesta:

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿A ti también te gusta el Melenudo? –

La expresión de Lindsay fue de total sorpresa, lo cual Helga se mantuvo muy atenta… siempre era bueno saber si tendría otra competencia más, pero aún así la chica de cabello castaño terminó expresando otra cosa.

– ¡Eeeeewww no! – dijo con asco – ¡No es mi tipo para nada! –

– ¿Ah no? – preguntó Helga asombrada.

– Uh, uh… – respondió en forma negativa y moviendo su cabeza para alegar ese gesto – Arnold es como un santo de iglesia salido de un convento de sacerdotes… no gracias… yo prefiero los más… "políticamente incorrectos". –

Helga quedó un tanto sorprendida por la respuesta de Lindsay, pero interiormente sonreía aliviada de no tener que competir con ella… ya tenía bastante con Melody, e incluso con Molly ahora… un total estorbo.

– Tienes unos gustos muy raros pero la verdad es que agrada oír eso… al menos sabes muy bien lo que quieres. – dijo Helga sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Lindsay volvió a reír sutilmente por aquel comentario cuando entonces llegaron a la entrada de la escuela por lo que decidieron separarse.

– Gracias Helga… nos vemos más tarde ¿sí? Y sino será hasta la noche. –

– Adiós Lindsay, nos vemos. – saludó Helga.

En ese preciso momento Lindsay fue marchando por los pasillos dejando a Helga sola, meditando por un momento en su mente y mirando alrededor, no parecía ver a Rebecca, Phoebe o a Melody por lo que se apoyó sobre la pared del pasillo y comenzó a revisar algo en su mochila, sin darse cuenta que alguien le observaba y se iba aproximando hacia ella.

– ¿Helga? –

Una voz muy conocida y que Helga jamás imaginó que ya a poco de iniciar el día escucharía… ya había pensado que lo cruzaría recién en la fiesta, se volteó finalmente hacia él para responderle su supuesto saludo.

– ¿Qué quieres Arnoldo? –

Arnold, quien ya no tenía la clara marca del golpe de palma en su mejilla, se vio un poco cohibido llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza echando un momento la mirada hacia abajo y luego enfrentarla:

– Quería disculparme por lo ocurrido ayer… sé que estás molesta, y tienes razón… pero me siento mal ya por el hecho de que no nos dirijamos la pala… –

– Arnold… – interrumpió Helga de manera seria – Te disculpo, podemos hablar de nuevo… además… fue un accidente, y sé que no fue tu intención. –

Arnold sonrió complacido de escuchar esas palabras.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó.

– Sí, de verdad. – confirmó Helga sin mostrar tampoco tanto entusiasmo como lo hacía él y luego le dice más seria y molesta señalándolo con el dedo – ¡Pero si no tienes cuidado y lo vuelves a hacer no seré tan suave como la otra vez! ¿Entendiste Arnoldo? –

– Lo tengo muy en claro Helga, gracias. – respondió con una sonrisa.

Era obvio que Helga mentía… ella jamás sería capaz de golpear a Arnold, sólo lo decía para que se cuidara la próxima vez y evitaran ese tan clásico choque de pasillos que tenían en particular ellos dos, Varick ya lo había dicho, parecían como dos magnetos.

– Perfecto… entonces nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta ¿irás cierto? – preguntó Helga.

– Lo más seguro. – respondió con una sonrisa – Ya había obtenido la entrada hace unos días… sé que será una gran fiesta así que sí estaré ahí. –

Helga sonrió confiada, es verdad en parte le había dicho que le enseñaría a bailar a Melody, pero eso no le inquietaba porque mientras él pudiese estar ahí mejor para ella.

– Entonces nos vemos luego Arnold, me voy a clases. – dijo Helga mientras se iba retirando.

– Nos vemos Helga. – saludó en respuesta.

La rubia se iba alejando del pasillo cuando entonces Arnold estaba por caminar para ir a sus clases aunque tuviese tiempo de sobra cuando entonces sintió una mano en su hombro que lo detuvo. El rubio cambió una expresión curiosa y se volteó notando a alguien detrás de él, por dentro se sintió un poco tenso, pero por fuera demostró mucha atención. Allí mismo frente a él, se encontraba Raynard con una expresión seria y atenta hacia él.

– Raynard. – dijo Arnold.

– Escucha Arnold, tengo que hablar contigo. – respondió el alemán.

Arnold no vio esto como la mejor señal, hizo una mueca con los labios estando un poco dubitativo, la otra vez todo había comenzado por el mismo argumento pero como Arnold no iba a huir de una verdad ni mucho menos volver a pasar lo de antes intentó ser concreto.

– Espero que no sea a decirme lo mismo que me dijiste ayer… si quieres hablar de la buena forma te escucho, pero si es por… –

– No Arnold. – interrumpió Raynard – Vengo a hablar seria y civilizadamente contigo… quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido ayer, antes que nada. –

El rubio meditó por unos segundos en su mente viendo directamente hacia Raynard, podría desconfiar de él, pero no era propio de Arnold así que a pesar de todo supo disculparlo.

– Disculpa aceptada Raynard, estaré agradecido que lo de ayer no se repita. –

– No se repetirá Arnold. – aseguró el alemán – Aún así no es todo lo que quería decirte. –

– ¿Ah no? – preguntó Arnold ladeando la cabeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde Raynard tomó una bocanada de aire para responderle a Arnold lo que jamás pensó que se llegaría a escuchar de él:

– Arnold… sólo quiero decirte que lo que pase entre tú y Helga no es asunto mío. – dijo firmemente mirando fijamente al chico – Si entre tú y ella hay algo que se consolida entonces yo me haré a un lado, lo respetaré plenamente. –

Arnold no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿De verdad Raynard se había resignado ya a Helga? Bueno… ya habían pasado dos años desde que el alemán puso sus ojos sobre ella y Helga no pareció aceptarlo para él en ningún momento, aún así… era increíble.

– Raynard… –

– ¡Pero te advierto Arnold! – interrumpió el rubio de piercings señalándolo con el índice amenazador – ¡Si llegas a lastimarla o hacerle daño te juro que tomaré la palabra de ir a molerte a golpes! –

Arnold quedó en silencio, no por la amenaza, sino por lo dicho antes… ¿De verdad Raynard estaba viendo algo entre él y Helga? Está bien… estos últimos días él se había sentido un tanto extraño al lado de ella y creía pensar que ella le gustaba como persona pero jamás pensó en ir mucho más allá… y aparentemente Raynard se daba cuenta de que algo más pasaba… después de todo por más burla que le hicieran a su habilidad, era comprobado que realmente el alemán puede ser más allá de lo que hace la gente normal y el que él dijera eso implicaba un análisis más profundo de la situación, hacía que Arnold se pusiera a pensarlo con mayor seriedad.

– E-está bien Raynard… lo tendré en cuenta. – fue todo lo que pudo contestar.

Raynard sonrió amablemente y extendió una mano hacia Arnold.

– ¿Amigos? – preguntó sonriente.

Arnold se quedó mirando hacia esto con algo de asombro pensándolo por un momento y luego sonrió sutilmente extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con Raynard.

– Sigo diciendo que eres la persona con el karma más limpio que he visto. – respondió el alemán. – Si antes dije lo contrario fueron por culpa de mis celos estúpidos. –

– Está bien Raynard… me alegro que hayas reflexionado y que podamos seguirnos hablando como antes. – fue lo que dijo el rubio quitando su mano de la de él.

Raynard llevó su mano sobre sus bolsillos mientras sonreía también complacido por la reconciliación.

– A decir verdad me di cuenta que siempre tuvimos una buena relación Arnold… hasta que mi obsesión por Helga se cruzó en el medio. – dijo un poco avergonzado y mirando hacia un costado – Eso es malo ¿sabes? Dejar que una mujer arruine las amistades… –

– Tienes razón… aunque Helga no tiene la culpa de eso. – comentó el rubio.

– No digo que ella sea la culpable, yo soy culpable de dejar que ella gobernara mi mente. – dijo el alemán – Aunque sigo apreciándola y admirándola por lo que es. –

A Arnold aún le causaba un poco de curiosidad los motivos de dicha obsesión y admiración… a veces él quisiera saber exactamente qué fue lo que Raynard observó… aunque recientemente supo que Helga era mucho más allá de lo que mostraba ser, sin embargo pensaba que el rubio alemán parecía saber más que él y eso le inquietaba un poco.

– Claro es verdad… el punto es que no hay que dejar que nuestros afectos arruinen nuestras amistades ¿verdad? – sonrió Arnold.

– Precisamente… tú mismo lo debes saber muy bien respecto a Gerald y Phoebe ¿verdad? – preguntó Raynard.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Arnold sorprendido.

– Ya sabes lo delgadas que son las paredes en esta escuela Arnold… todos los chismeríos llegan en lo que canta un gallo. – comentó Raynard con cierto desgano.

Arnold reconoció que Raynard estaba en lo cierto, él mismo se había enterado de la paliza que le dieron a Varick también, entre más cosas que ocurría en la escuela y a pesar de querer detener muchas de las atrocidades él era uno contra miles de alumnos metidos en esa escuela.

– Tienes razón Raynard… – dijo un poco resignado el rubio cabezón.

– Hey Arnold ¿Qué tienes ahora? –

– Biología. – respondió.

– Te acompaño mientras. – propuso Raynard con una sonrisa.

Ambos rubios fueron camino por los pasillos sin darse cuenta que a otro lado, escuchando todo se encontraba Melody con una expresión algo nerviosa… principalmente por escuchar el tema de conversación respecto de Helga… ¿Arnold realmente quería a Helga?

Más tarde, las clases finalmente terminaron, parecía que ese momento jamás iba a llegar, pero lo hizo por suerte. Phoebe iba caminando por la escuela luego de haberse despedido de Gerald, quien afortunadamente se encontraba junto a Arnold ¡Al fin! Bueno Phoebe había prometido permanecer con Helga, Rebecca y Melody en las compras para la ropa que usarían en la fiesta. Precisamente con ellas iba a encontrarse a la salida de la escuela, la pequeña oriental encontró a Rebecca, Helga y a Melody en las afueras de la escuela, esta última con una sombrilla cubriéndola y unos lentes negros de sol, por supuesto.

– Hey Pheebs ¿Lista para ir en marcha? – preguntó Rebecca con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí síp! – afirmó ella con una sonrisa entusiasta.

– ¿Seguro que tienen todas las aprobaciones de sus padres no? – preguntó la chica alternativa.

– Más que segura Becka. – dijo con confianza Helga – Me aseguré de mantener mi expediente semanal limpio especialmente para esta noche. –

– Perfecto, entonces en marcha. – dijo Rebecca.

Todas sonrieron y fueron siguiendo de camino a la chica más grande del grupo, iban a dirigirse hacia su casa para luego ir a dicha galería. Mientras iban de camino comenzaron a conversar, Rebecca iniciando la conversación claramente:

– Bueno… para irnos haciendo la idea ¿Qué les gustaría vestir exclusivamente? ¿Algo alternativo, gótico, metalero, punk? Saben que hay muchos de esos estilos variados allí. –

– Pues si el lugar es de música alternativa entonces prefiero usar alternativo… sobre todo por tu estilo Beck, siempre me ha gustado. – comentó Helga.

– Yo… no estoy segura… – dijo Melody – Cualquier prenda negra me parece bien. –

Helga y Rebecca se voltearon a ver a la albina, parecía que nunca dejaba el negro por nada y entonces luego se voltearon a Phoebe.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti Phoebe? – preguntó Rebecca.

– Ahm… la verdad es que yo ya tengo mi vestido chino que me regalaron mis padres en mi mochila, así que sólo estaré acompañándoles. – fue lo que respondió con una sonrisa.

Helga hubiese hecho un comentario al respecto pero no lo vio apropiado en el momento, y sin embargo las otras dos chicas parecieron más comprensivas al respecto con la decisión de la Hayerdahl.

– De acuerdo, entonces llegamos a casa dejamos nuestras cosas e iremos para allá. – comentó Rebecca.

– Sería bueno descansar en lo que esperamos a que se haga la hora… – comentó Melody.

– Oh cierto… también voy a prestarles mi baño y nos vamos turnando ¿Qué les parece cenar un ramen con carne? – comentó Rebecca.

Las chicas sonrieron ante el plan, parecía bueno divertido, e incluso tan diferente a lo regular que era la vida de cada una, sobre todo para Helga, las reuniones en la casa de Rebecca siempre eran las mejores.

– He comido por dos días seguidos pero no me quejo, además… es tradición. – dijo la rubia.

– ¡Bien entonces es un plan! – respondió Rebecca.

Y así fueron en marcha por las calles hasta la casa de la chica alternativa.

Por otro lado, caminando por las calles se encontraba Rhonda junto con sus inseparables amigas Nadine y Lindsay, aunque también les acompañaba Molly que parecía muy entusiasmada, aunque la chica judía no lo demostraba tanto.

– Chicas de verdad estoy muy agradecida porque me acompañen esta noche… de verdad no sabía qué hacer y estar pegada a mi hermano no es opción ¿saben? – comentaba la morena de cabellos negros.

– Oh no te preocupes Molly. – dijo amablemente Rhonda – No íbamos a dejar que te quedaras sola toda la noche ¿verdad Nadine? –

Rhonda se volteó hacia su mejor amiga quien mostró un gesto afirmativo y una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto, puedes permanecer con nosotras y podremos divertirnos en grande. – dijo la rubia y luego se volteó hacia la castaña – ¿no es cierto Lindsay? –

Pero Lindsay claramente no se encontraba muy entusiasmada por lo que se hizo la distraída.

– ¿Hah? Ah sí, seguro. – luego sonrió un tanto falsa – Te divertirás con nosotras. –

Molly no notó el cambio de humor de Lindsay o quizás sí… pero hacía como que nada importara, después de todo ella tenía que ser amable si no quería quedarse sola.

– De verdad muchas gracias a las tres… no saben lo cuán molesta me puse con Lila y Sheena de saber que ellas no vendrían. – dijo.

– Comprendo a Lila… ella es demasiado correctita para venir a esta clase de lugares, pero Sheena… – decía Rhonda.

– A Sheena le da miedo el ambiente… piensa que vendrán depredadores sexuales por ella. – respondió Molly interrumpiendo.

Rhonda expulsó un resoplido por la estúpida idea que estaba teniendo en su mente en cuanto al comentario de la morena.

– ¡Ay por favor! Eso es ridículo. De verdad no saben lo que se pierden. Y a que no saben… Lorenzo tampoco irá esta noche ¿pueden creerlo? –

– En parte me lo esperaba… – dijo Lindsay – Digo… él también es muy correctito. –

– También supe que Milton tampoco iría… – comentó Nadine.

– ¿Milton? – preguntó Rhonda con molestia – Ay por favor… nos está haciendo un favor… además ¿Con qué ropa iría? Es obvio que no tiene ni estilo casual ese chico. –

– Tienes toda la razón Rhonda – dijo Molly con una sonrisa – Ese chico no sabe cómo vestirse. –

Rhonda sonrió con un poco de arrogancia porque Molly le diera la razón, siendo esto más observado curiosamente por Nadine mientras que Lindsay hacía un gesto de asco, si bien Rhonda le agradaba pero cuando le inflaban el ego siempre prefería ignorarla, así que para dejar ir el tema aunque no del todo comenzó a hablar la castaña:

– Hablando de ropa… ¿Qué creen que traigan puestos nuestros compañeros? –

El tema entusiasmo un poco a Rhonda y Molly, mientras que Nadine sólo sonrió con un poco de complicidad y entre ellas se pusieron pensativas, Molly fue la primera en hablar.

– Pues no sé que usarían… pero me agradaría ver a Gerald con unos pantalones ajustados al cuerpo. ¿Qué dicen? –

– No está mal, no está mal… – dijo Rhonda llevándose un dedo hacia la barbilla – Yo quisiera ver a Varick con uno de ellos… probablemente unos de cuero como los que se usaban en los 70s – luego se mostró un poco preocupada y dijo – …aunque… luego de lo de ayer no sé si vendrá esta noche. –

– Me dijo que sí vendría. – comentó Nadine repentinamente.

Ante tal comentario Rhonda casi más se exalta por lo que voltea hacia la rubia y le pregunta intentando no dejarse llevar por sus celos y paranoias:

– ¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Acaso hablaste con él? –

– Se lo pregunté por qué Rhonda… lo encontré conectado anoche… aunque estaba muy ocupado como siempre, me respondió solo confirmándome que sí iría esta noche pero que no iría a clases… y que pues… estaba ocupado escribiendo un mail y hablando por videollamada. –

– ¿Qué? ¿Un mail y una videollamada? – preguntó sorprendida Rhonda – ¿A quiénes? –

Nadine se encogió de hombros para entonces decirle:

– Se lo pregunté pero no me contestó. –

La chica más popular no podía verse más molesta y frustrada por eso, aparte que era muy común que el pelirrojo no contestara a los mensajes en Internet porque seguro tenía muchas solicitudes y mensajes y él tuviese que mandarles un pasaje todo pago a "Ignorolandia". Lindsay fue la que se atrevió hacer un comentario al respecto de la situación:

– Rhonda, hablando en serio, deberías resignarte… no creo que le vayas a interesar a Varick… ni mucho menos creo que a él le interese alguien aunque diga lo contrario. –

– Lindsay tiene razón Rhonda. – dijo Nadine – Varick es un caso imposible. –

Rhonda se vio un tanto tensa por los comentarios hirientes de Lindsay y Nadine, siendo esto observado por Molly sin decir mucho al respecto.

– ¡Pero es imposible que a él no le guste nadie! Ni mucho menos yo… tengo mucho para ofrecerle… –

– Pues él está buscando otra cosa… – interrumpió Lindsay.

– Lo que sea que él busque yo se lo conseguiré. – dijo Rhonda con mucha seguridad.

Tanto la castaña como la rubia suspiraron hastiadas, parecía ser como hablar con una pared, y lo peor es que ellas dos tampoco podían jugárselas por el pelirrojo porque serían tachadas de traidoras… ¿Y si Varick estaba interesado en alguna de ellas? No… no lo creía, Lindsay no lo creía así para nada, pero hasta que el pelirrojo no se revelara ante su supuesto interés parecía que la Lloyd no desistiría.

En otra parte, específicamente la habitación de Arnold, el rubio se encontraba revisando su armario y meditando qué ropa colocarse para la fiesta mientras tenía una llamada gratuita desde su celular con Gerald, quien parecía también estar tomando la decisión de qué colocarse.

– ¿Entonces dices que mejor usar ropa de tela liviana? – preguntó Arnold mientras sostenía el celular con una mano y con la otra iba revisando los cajones.

– _Créeme viejo, en ese lugar hace un calor infernal… en cuanto se hagan las 3 de la madrugada estarás con la camisa atada a tu cintura y con el pecho sudado… te recuerdo que estamos en un sótano._ –

– Buen punto. – dijo Arnold mientras dejaba a un lado un buzo que había encontrado.

Arnold iba revisando las prendas de ropa y analizando su tersura, peso y las iba arrojando al borde de la cama para luego irlas eligiendo mientras escuchaba a Gerald.

– _¡Va a ser una gran fiesta Arnold! Dicen que se arman moshpits en la pista de baile._ –

– ¿Moshpits? No lo sé Gerald… nunca he sido bueno para lidiar con los empujones de los fanáticos rockeros. – comentaba Arnold un tanto inseguro.

– _¡Tranquilo viejo! ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a ver a Las Ratas de Alcantarilla? Ahí se había armado uno muy bueno para tratarse de una banda under._ –

– ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Lo pasamos muy bien allí. – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

– _Pues esto será igual pero mucho mejor y con todos nuestros compañeros. ¡Cielos! ¿Tienes idea incluso de lo genial que será? Dicen que a determinada hora harán happy hour y repartirán alcohol gratis para tercer año… estoy pensando en decirle a Harold si Patty nos puede conseguir algunos tragos gratis y sin que nos pidan identificación._ –

– Gerald no me parece que sea una buena idea… – comentó Arnold un poco preocupado – Además ¿No crees que Phoebe se enojará si llega a enterarse de que estuviste bebiendo? –

– _¡Relájate Arnold! Estamos de fiesta, y es lo que todos hacemos, además… un poco de alcohol no hará mal. ¿O acaso tú no beberás?_ –

Arnold se lo quedó pensando en un momento sobre todo por cierta conversación que tuvo con cierto alguien hacía muy poco…

– Ah bueno… –

– _¡Te conozco Arnold! Lo harás aún sabiendo que no se debe a nuestra edad, sólo porque estamos en un ambiente fuera de las obligaciones escolares._ –

– Bueno… sí, tienes razón Gerald, no veo el problema si uno se controla. –

– _¡Esa es la actitud que me gusta! Nos vemos viejo, tengo que cortar, tomaré una siesta así sobrevivimos toda la noche._ –

– Es buena idea… yo haré lo mismo, nos vemos Gerald. – sonrió el rubio.

– _¡Adiós Arnold!_ –

Y sin más la llamada se cortó, de tal forma que Arnold dejó el celular apoyado sobre la cama comenzando a revisar las prendas de ropa que tenía disponible… algo se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, quedando un tanto quieto y mirando hacia una camisa negra que había visto allí la tomó junto con unos jeans dejándolos sobre la silla del escritorio y luego de eso escribió una nota para pegarla a la puerta de su habitación y finalmente echarse a dormir sobre su cama.

En otra parte, se veía una galería pequeña con varios negocios, con una decoración extravagante, muy distinta a otros lugares, se veían algunos carteles luminosos algunos con ofertas y otros que parecían ser gráficas de bandas de música. Allí mismo se llegaban a ver a Rebecca, Helga, Phoebe y Melody, esta ya con la sombrilla cerrada y los lentes colgados de su ropa, todas excepto la primer mencionada veían asombradas al lugar. Allí se podrían ver desde lugares para comprar entradas a recitales, locales para perforaciones de piercings o tatuajes, e incluso algunos atuendos de ropa, calzado y accesorios, entre más cosas.

– ¡Wow! – exclamó Helga con asombro – ¡Este lugar es impresionante! –

– ¡Lo sé! – exclamó Rebecca con entusiasmo – Aquí consigo todas mis chucherías… sabía que iba a gustarte Helga. –

– Es bastante distinguido y particular, definitivamente es un buen lugar para que encuentren lo necesario para esta noche. – comentó Phoebe.

Melody por su lado permanecía callada y mirando curiosamente a las vidrieras, en algunos lugares se veían algunos prendedores de murciélagos, algunos aretes de calabazas y calaveras, tales como los que Rebecca usaba, también se veían algunos piercings para distintos lugares, y algunos estaban expuestos en luz ultravioleta pues eran precisamente para que brillaran en la oscuridad. Finalmente Melody terminó por decir algo:

– Este lugar tiene mucha personalidad, como tú Beck. –

Rebecca sonrió complacida y luego miró hacia varios lados para decir:

– Recomiendo ir primero por la ropa, vamos. –

Y dicho esto se puso a caminar siendo seguida por las demás hasta lo que parecía ser un negocio un tanto más grande que los otros, habían algunos percheros con remeras, faldas, pantalones y demás cosas. La dependienta apareció frente a ellas, era una chica que claramente seguías las tendencias de Rebecca, tenía el cabello teñido de rojo, bastante maquillaje y ropajes negros aparte de estar llena de piercings, tatuajes y algunos de los accesorios que usaba la chica alternativa.

– ¡Hey Rebecca! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Trajiste a tus amigas? – saludó la misma.

– ¡Hola Beth! Y sí, hoy tenemos una fiesta toda la noche en el AlternWave, así que venimos para entrar en sintonía con el ambiente. – dijo y luego miró a sus amigas y dijo – Chicas, ella es Beth y atiende aquí. –

– Mucho gusto. – saludó Melody con timidez.

– ¿Qué tal? – saludó Phoebe más entusiasta.

– ¿Qué onda? – saludó Helga informalmente.

Siendo estos tres últimos diálogos al mismo tiempo la dependienta estaba con una clara sonrisa por el plan de las chicas, aunque le fue inevitable ver con total atención y curiosidad a la albina, le parecía adorable y única, y entonces dijo:

– Bueno adelante, pueden pasar a los probadores cuantas veces lo necesiten y si quieren llevar algo por caja les cobran. –

– Yo las iré guiando Beth, gracias. – respondió Rebecca.

La dependienta finalmente se alejó hacia su mostrador dejando al grupo de amigas con la libertad de revisar el negocio por ellas mismas, así fue Rebecca quien las orientó.

– Bueno aquí pueden encontrar por diferentes tipos… desde abrigos por allá, piezas para arriba aquí, para abajo por allá, vestidos allá – comentó la chica alternativa señalando cada uno de los percheros.

Helga prestó bastante atención a todos los que mostraba Rebecca por lo que sonrió con seguridad y dijo:

– Iré a revisar por allá entonces. – dijo la rubia señalando a unos percheros y luego retirándose del grupo.

– Claro, no hay problema Helga… ¿Mel quieres ver algo en especial? – preguntó Rebecca.

La albina se había quedado un poco impresionada por la mirada que le dio la dependienta, bueno siempre la miraban como algo raro aunque a la vez eso la inquietaba bastante. En cuanto escuchó el comentario de Rebecca miró hacia ella y dijo no muy segura:

– N-no lo sé… no soy muy buena para elegir ropa. –

La chica de ropas alternativas se puso un tanto pensativa con una sonrisa y entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

– Creo saber lo que necesitas… Pheebs, ya que tú no estarás buscando ropa ¿Me ayudas con Mel? –

– Oh claro Beck, me parece bien. – dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña oriental.

– Bien entonces síganme. – dijo Rebecca a las otras dos.

Y dicho esto Rebecca comenzó a caminar en una dirección por la tienda a lo cual Melody comenzó a seguirla, Phoebe hizo lo mismo por un momento volteando hacia donde estaba Helga, pero ella parecía concentrada en su elección de vestimenta así que acompañó a las otras.

Helga por otra parte, se encontraba un tanto más alejada atenta a las demás sonrió un tanto victoriosa que la dejaran sola y fuera de vigilancia así que comenzó a revisar los pecheros con cada uno de los modelos que había allí para elegir.

– ¡Perfecto! Con ellas lejos podré elegir lo que necesito para esta noche sin molestia alguna. – dijo para sí misma.

Y es que Helga no quería llamar la atención, porque precisamente estaba revisando distintos modelos de faldas… hacía muchísimo que no usaba una, ni aún de niña había usado muchas, salvo en la cita de San Valentín con Arnold, pero era una niña y no tenía las piernas torneadas que tenía ahora… iba a ser raro adoptar una… pero había una razón fuerte de querer usarla.

* * *

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

Sí, precisamente el día anterior, en la preparatoria, casi a inicio del día. Helga iba caminando con Varick por los pasillos de la escuela sin tener la menor idea de que luego chocaría con Arnold, pero esto ocurría antes de ese acontecimiento, la rubia y el pelirrojo estaban teniendo una conversación bastante privada.

– Veamos… si quieres tomar a Arnold de sorpresa pero que a la vez él te corresponda entonces deberían buscar un lugar y momento apropiado para hacerlo. – comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por ejemplo? – preguntó la rubia.

– ¿Qué te parece… mañana en el AlternWave? – preguntó repentinamente el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

Helga no se esperó eso para nada, y la idea le surgió repentinamente de la cabeza, hasta llegó a asustarse. ¡Ella no estaba preparada para hacerlo tan pronto!

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero es demasiado pronto! – exclamó ella con las mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza y sorpresa.

Varick alzó una ceja para decir un poco más serio:

– Arnold no va a esperar a que estés preparada, Helga. –

– ¡Rayos tienes razón! – dijo ella con molestia – Aún así… no me parece buena idea… en ese lugar te ven todos. –

– No te preocupes por eso, conozco un lugar donde no los va a encontrar absolutamente nadie. – dijo el pelirrojo con mucha confianza.

Helga lo miró con más curiosidad y un poco de interés mientras aún caminaba junto a él y entonces quiso indagar más del asunto.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y en dónde es ese lugar? –

– Está en el mismo piso donde ocurren los encuentros cercanos de las demás parejas que se dejan exponer… pero al fondo hay un rincón un tanto estrecho, allí encuentras una puerta corrediza negra… es un poco dura y difícil de abrir, pero seguro Arnold podría o quizás entre los dos… casi nadie conoce ese lugar porque el sonido de la música casi no llega hasta ahí. Puedes entrar con Arnold y tener su intimidad cómodamente sin miradas indecorosas de por medio. –

La rubia permaneció en silencio un buen rato, pensativa, principalmente porque imaginaba la situación y la facilidad que el pelirrojo le estaba ofreciendo, mientras este sonreía bastante convencido y confiado.

– Suena tentador… – dijo Helga – Lo tomaré en cuenta… –

Varick sonrió confiado y entonces dijo:

– Te recomiendo que vistas con una falda… corta en lo posible. –

Helga por un momento casi más lo golpea… parecía que se estaba burlando de ella por decirle eso o simplemente buscando una forma de pagarle su favor mostrándole las piernas o que él mirara por debajo de la falda.

– ¿Estás demente cierto? – preguntó molesta – No voy a usar una ridícula minifalda teniendo a todos los zopencos mirándome las piernas. –

Varick rio por lo bajo para entonces alzar su dedo índice y mayor indicando aparentemente dos cosas:

– Dos cosas Helga. – dijo este alzando los dedos – La primera… si quieres que Arnold te mire, vas a tener que tomar el riesgo de que otros lo hagan. –

La rubia rodó los ojos ante eso, tenía razón así que permaneció callada cuando el pelirrojo mencionó la segunda cosa.

– La segunda… si vas a llevar a Arnold a la intimidad no creo que quieras bajarte los pantalones frente a él ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó muy divertido.

La rubia mostró una expresión repentinamente atónita seguido de una palmada que se dio a su propio rostro porque de nuevo el pelirrojo tenía razón y mucho más que antes.

– ¡Demonios tienes razón! – dijo ella con molestia y luego se quita la mano del rostro para voltear hacia él y decirle – De acuerdo… usaré una falda. ¿Algo más que recomiendes Einstein? –

– Compra esta tarde al salir de clases una caja de 3 condones, te recomiendo esos que tienen lubricante… tú sabes, para las primeras experiencias creo que son los más apropiados. –

Helga asintió constantemente con la cabeza ante tal indicación… tendría que pensar alguna maniobra de esconderlos de sus padres e incluso de sus amigas, pero ya lo pensaría…

– Perfecto… pero recuerda Lewis… esto sólo en el caso de que él tenga las mismas intensiones. – dijo Helga en una manera un tanto escéptica.

– Ya te lo dije Helga. – sonrió el pelirrojo – Todo está en el tire y afloje que hemos hablado antes… así es como funcionan ustedes… primero jala para ver cómo reacciona, luego afloja para ver si él es quien jala… y si el pez pica el anzuelo será cuestión de jalar aún más hasta llevar al pez a donde queremos. –

– Suenas bastante siniestro cuando hablas así ¿sabías? – preguntó Helga en un claro tono sarcástico.

– ¡Jajajajaja! – carcajeó el pelirrojo – ¡Pero es la verdad! –

Varick hizo una pequeña pausa para luego mirar confiadamente hacia Helga y luego decirle:

– Créeme Helga… si sigues esos pasos tendrás a Shortman rogando por tus encantos. –

– Sí claro segu- –

En ese momento no lo vio venir, pero entonces Helga sintió que alguien chocaba contra ella y la tiraba brutalmente al suelo hasta quedar temporalmente inconsciente teniendo a alguien encimada a ella, sobre su pecho, tratándose del mismo Arnold que había estado huyendo de Raynard.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Realmente no sabía si seguir los consejos del pelirrojo era buena idea, pero era una oportunidad que no podía perder… después de todo iban a estar en otro lugar, en otro ambiente, distinto de la hastiante y estresante escuela, seguro muy pocos iban a andarse fijando en qué o quiénes están haciendo qué cosa… además podría sonar egoísta por parte de ella pero… ¡Si ella le había dado su primer beso a Arnold también le daría su primera vez! Ella y sólo ella… si luego querría estar con Melody sería luego que Helga lo haya marcado con su intimidad… era mejor eso que pasar toda su vida sin haber podido progresar absolutamente nada con el rubio Cabeza de Balón… bueno… es la lógica adolescente.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando notó una falda escocesa lisa de tonos rosas, negros y finas franjas blancas y amarillas, la miró con detalle notando que también tenía un pequeño bolsillo al costado la llevó sobre su cintura para ver si era de su talla, aunque emitió una mueca de inseguridad…

– Tienes muy buenos gustos, esa falda es bastante práctica y hecha en buena calidad. –

El comentario había provenido de Beth, quien se aproximó a Helga pues parecía algo desorientada, la rubia no se mostró molesta, por el contrario le pareció buena idea recibir ayuda de la dependienta en lugar de ser observada por sus amigas.

– Eso mismo pensaba… lo que ocurre es que hace mucho que no uso una… pero la verdad es que quisiera usarla. – dijo mirando hacia la misma.

– Oh… ya veo. – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Helga la miró de reojo, por un momento pensó que Beth iba a preguntarle los motivos, pero eso no se hace cuando se trabaja por lo que luego lo meditó… ya que también necesitaría algo para usar arriba y no tenía la menor idea, y aparentemente Beth sí conocía bien de estas modas, y era mejor preguntarle a ella que a la observadora de Rebecca que probablemente le haría muchos cuestionamientos que le harían dudar y hacer pasar mal rato. Como quienes dicen… a veces uno se siente más cómodo con desconocidos.

– Digámoslo de esta forma… – dijo medio secreteando a Beth llevando una mano cerca de sus labios – mis amigas no saben nada y mejor así… pero hay un chico al que quiero impresionar ¿Tú que me aconsejas? –

Beth sonrió ya más segura mientras miraba la falda entonces revisó otro perchero y sacó de allí un curioso strapless negro que tenía un cierre en la zona central. Helga notó esto sin imaginarse de poder usar eso y entonces la dependienta dijo:

– Junto con esa falda te recomiendo este strapless hacen buena combinación y no te preocupes, es seguro, el cierre es para que se ajuste a ti. Ve al probador y fíjate si te entran ambos. –

Helga lo pensó un momento… bueno era la dependienta y ella incluso era más sabia en esto que la misma Rebecca… y no era la primera vez que intentaría impresionar a Arnold… además… recordó lo dicho por Lindsay en ese mismo día cuando iban camino a la escuela.

– _¡Oye es una magnífica idea Helga! Y sí, tienes razón… a mí también me gusta mucho el estilo de Rebecca. También me agrada que use la ropa porque le agrada no por su complexión o como sea su cuerpo_ –

– _¿A qué te refieres exactamente?_ –

– _Por ejemplo. Si tú quisieras ponerte una blusa escotada porque te gusta su diseño y no porque eso implique que vayas a mostrarles los pechos a los chicos y a pesar de todo te la colocas porque te gusta es una buena actitud… uno debe usar la ropa porque le gusta, no por lo que eso signifique._ –

– _Tienes razón…_ –

– _Tampoco uno debería retroceder si te gustaría ponerte una minifalda porque te gusta su diseño y porque incluso te queda bien… no por eso signifique seas una zorra atrevida._ –

Y sí… la chica tenía mucha razón… miró bien las prendas, eran bonitas, y si le quedaban bien seguro se las llevaría, así que sonrió confiadamente y dijo:

– Claro, iré al probador a colocármelas. –

Beth extendió el strapless a Helga y esta fue camino hacia el probador, de tal manera que la dependienta luego le dijo:

– Luego puedo recomendarte qué calzados o accesorios utilizar si te gusta. –

– Claro, gracias. – respondió Helga con una sonrisa.

Y sin más la rubia fue a encerrarse en el probador precisamente en el momento que Rebecca, Phoebe y Melody regresaron, esta última traía un vestido gótico negro, de mangas largas y falda hasta la altura de las rodillas. Beth notó este detalle viendo a la albina se veía muy bonita con ese vestido y daba una imagen de Melody diferente a lo que solía ser.

– ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó ella y luego miró a Melody – Oh es un muy bonito vestido. ¿Se lo llevan? –

– Afirmativo Beth. – dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa y luego miró hacia varios lados – ¿Dónde está Helga? –

Melody y Phoebe también miraban alternadamente buscando a la rubia, cuando Beth aclaró dónde se encontraba.

– Ah su amiga está en el probador. – comentó.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Rebecca mirando de reojo al probador – No esperé a que fuera a elegir tan pronto. –

Sin embargo Beth no dijo nada, por el contrario se volteó hacia Melody que ya de inicio le había causado curiosidad. La albina sintió esta mirada sobre ella por lo que se cohibió un poco aunque intentó sonreír naturalmente.

– Tienes un cabello precioso. – dijo Beth.

– Uhm… gracias… – dijo la albina tímidamente sonriendo – aunque a mí no me agrada mucho. –

– Es un rasgo particular. – respondió la dependienta con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que fue correspondida por la albina en ese momento aunque la dependienta no quiso seguirla haciendo sentir más incómoda, así que se volteó hacia las otras.

– ¿Y ustedes no comprarán nada? Reb… salió una nueva colección de verano… – propuso Beth.

– Mejor otro día. – respondió Rebecca – Ahora quiero estar al pendiente de mis compañeras… no es como que me falte algo para usar esta noche con todo mi guardarropas de casa. –

– Jajaja claro. –

Phoebe se encontraba muy curiosa mirando algunos accesorios, en particular unos aretes de anagramas japoneses que tenían el significado de 'amor' que estaban expuestos en una góndola con luz ultravioleta y les permitía brillar en un fuerte verde fluorescente por lo que los observó con una sonrisa y dijo:

– Beth ¿Me puedes envolver estos para llevar? – preguntó la oriental.

– Claro. – respondió Beth.

Y dicho esto tomó los aretes para irlos a llevar a la caja, lo mismo que iba haciendo Phoebe para ir a abonarlos.

Helga mientras tanto estaba encerrada en el probador, había escuchado claramente las voces de sus compañeras, seguro ya estaban cerca de ella, y probablemente se llevarían una sorpresa de verla vestida como lo estaba ahora mismo… frente al espejo.

Tenía que admitirlo… no era su estilo vestirse así, pero la ropa le gustaba, y le quedaba bien dentro de todo, le favorecía a sus piernas y a su torso, tanto la falda como el strapless estaban a su medida… además sabía muy bien por Rebecca que en aquel lugar donde irían a bailar hacía mucho calor, por lo que tampoco era buena idea llevar mucho para cubrir si no era capaz de soportar el calor… más en lo que pensaba hacer precisamente allí.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo dio unos pequeños pasos dentro del probador verificando que la falda no estuviese demasiado corta ni mostrara más de lo necesario, ya que tampoco quería llegar a eso. Luego se fijó en el strapless y la curiosa cremallera que tenía en el medio la tomó y jaló hacia abajo dejando a ver un pronunciado escote que hizo espantar temporalmente a la rubia por lo que la levantó de inmediato ajustándola a su pecho… bueno podría ser práctico para guardar dinero o algo más.

En eso realizó un par de movimientos y saltos a ver si la ropa no se le desacomodaba o algo… meras precauciones de estar usando algo de lo que no estaba segura, pero afortunadamente parecía ir bien con ella, y realmente le daba gusto porque no tenía que tener un cuerpo de modelo esquelética para vestir bien, si precisamente Rebecca era mucho más grandota que ella entonces tendría muchas más alternativas para utilizar en su vestuario.

A pesar de todo le gustaba… se sentía más… libre… más ella misma incluso. Si alguna vez tuvo algún lado femenino reprimido entonces este era el suyo, en ocasiones quería dar una imagen diferente debido a cierta reputación como chica matona… es verdad que odiaba las cosas aniñadas típicas de princesas de cuento, pero eso no quitaba que le disgustaran las faldas o los vestidos, más bueno las ha usado varias veces en su vida.

En ese momento cruzó vistazo con su cabello, sus coletas… le daban un aspecto de colegiala que no le agradaba mucho, así que sin más se desató el cabello dejándoselo suelto aunque un tanto revuelto, dándose cuenta que le quedaba mejor así junto con la ropa elegida. Tras esto revisó su otra ropa tomando sus pantalones y vio el lazo rosa amarrado en una de las presillas del mismo, sin más lo desató y lo observó por un rato… no podía salir sin su lazo tan amado… pero ¿cómo debía colocárselo? Bastante pensativa quedó ante esto y entonces fue cuando se tomó los cabellos de los costados de su cabeza para hacer una media coleta y entrecerrar a estos en el lazo rosa y atarlo con un doble nudo y luego un moño, quedando un tanto parecido a su cita de San Valentín en el cuarto grado.

Quedaba bien… o eso creía, de cualquier forma pensaba en preguntarle a Rebecca o a Beth cómo podría aprovechar el lazo cuando entonces decidió salir del probador notando que la dependienta estaba cobrándole algo a Phoebe, mientras que Rebecca y Melody estaban un poco más apartadas hasta que notaron la presencia de la rubia con un poco de asombro. Melody fue la primera en hablar:

– ¡Cielos Helga! ¡Te ves muy linda! –

Beth también notó esto por lo que sonrió pues parecía que a Helga le había ido bien. Rebecca y Phoebe también notaron el cambio de la rubia por lo que esta última la notó un poco asombrada, mientras que la chica alternativa sonrió aproximándose a ella y dijo:

– Creo que al final te pudiste dar los gustos que querías como dijiste cuando nos conocimos. –

Helga sonrió por lo dicho por la contraria y respondió:

– Sí, siempre dije que sería divertido vestir como tú alguna vez… gracias. –

Rebecca rio un poco por esto mientras Beth se aproximaba hacia las demás chicas reunidas para mirar entonces a Helga y preguntarle:

– ¿Te los llevas entonces? –

– Absolutamente. – respondió Helga con total seguridad y una gran sonrisa mirando a Rebecca de reojo – Esta noche lo pasaremos genial. –

* * *

Un capítulo variado, como llegué a mencionar antes, iban a haber situaciones vacilantes, sin embargo las cosas están llegando al punto que se lo requiere, las ships se van formando aunque aún no concretan nada en realidad, más adelante podremos ver a estas formarse con mayor seguridad.

Fue agradable moler a golpes a Varick… la verdad que se lo merecía un poco aunque el tipo realmente está haciendo buenas acciones, pero de cualquier manera también era un poco previsible sus acciones del pasado que no fueron agradables… el capítulo va dedicado a **Eggplant Gyspy Moon** que intuyó muy astutamente lo ocurrido entre Rebecca y Varick cuando me lo mencionó en el review del capítulo anterior. Por otra parte, no hay mucha interacción entre Arnold y Helga, es cierto, pero realmente la situación no lo ameritaba, pero no se preocupen, más adelante esos dos no van a despegarse uno del otro, antes habían cosas que debían arreglarse, como lo de Arnold y Raynard, que al final como aclaró Sid, todo fue por su obsesión por Helga, porque quitando eso Raynard era un sujeto agradable y confiable.

Por cierto, no tienen idea de la enorme sorpresa que me llevé de ver tantos reviews esta semana, y de lectores diferentes, me agrada bastante de saber que esta historia les es de su agrado y hasta la construcción de los OCs, puede que hayan muchos pero ya saben, quiero evitar los personajes Sues, por lo general cuando agregan un OC único a veces termina teniendo demasiado protagonismo y eso no me agrada realmente, lo veo muy forzado… además sabemos que de cuarto grado a preparatoria deben haber alumnos nuevos. ¡De todos modos agradezco enormemente a todos por sus comentarios y opiniones! Me son muy valiosas aún para tratarse de un rate M que es una sección filtrada aquí en Fan Fiction.

Les comento que ya he terminado el capítulo 7… con muchísimo trabajo, lo terminé apenas hoy en la madrugada, me ha sido complicado ya que esta semana preparé un portfolio y eso hizo desenfocarme un poco de la inspiración dentro del fandom, también tuve que preparar una referencia para el mismo capítulo que me tomó dos noches, pero aún así no dejé que me ganara esa vacilación y lo terminé, pronto estaré comenzando a trabajar con el 8 y para la semana próxima esperemos que con el 9 también.

El próximo capítulo se titulará _**Detonación**_ , lo que en la combustión es una etapa diferente a la de Deflagración, ya que la primera es supersónica y la otra subsónica, esto significa que la Detonación genera una onda expansiva y una reacción, a contrario de la Deflagración que había resultados vacilantes, la Detonación es certera con una linealidad. En el próximo capítulo veremos eso, una acción que irá prolongándose poco a poco para hacer esta "onda expansiva" más fuerte, en pocas palabras, el inicio de lo que muchos estarán esperando, prácticamente los últimos capítulos se vincularán en eso.

Les mando un saludo a todos, subo esto y me retiro a almorzar y luego debo ir a votar para las elecciones de diputados y senadores en mi país. Tengan una buena semana, nos vemos el próximo domingo. ¡Saludos!

 _ **Ground Spirit Minerva**_ _– Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	7. Detonación

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Lamento haber demorado en subir, aunque sigue siendo domingo. Ayer estuve hasta las 6 de la madrugada terminando de escribir el capítulo 8 y por lo general saben que prefiero adelantarme un capítulo antes de subir el siguiente. Para entonces moría de sueño y me faltaba hacer la revisión de este capítulo y subir la referencia a deviantart, pero ya les tengo todo listo acá.

Por otro lado, les cuento que me encuentro muy entusiasmada, una escritora me contactó para realizar una ilustración para su libro que estará publicándose el año próximo, la idea me tiene muy emocionada de simplemente hacer trascender mi arte más allá de Internet.

Respecto al capítulo de hoy, algunas referencias que es conveniente saber de este capítulo. A casi el final del capítulo la canción mencionada es _**Rock This Town**_ de la banda _**Stray Cats**_ , no es necesario oírla pero yo lo recomiendo, es muy buena música, el género de esta canción es rockabilly, si incluso les agradaría buscar referencias en Youtube de cómo son los bailes de este género entonces perfecto porque hay referencias del mismo escritas aquí.

Finalmente, referencia gráfica, como vine anunciando capítulos atrás, los personajes con cada uno de sus atuendos para la fiesta de hoy, como otras veces anteriores saben que tienen que escribir el http al inicio y el net luego del punto que viene luego del deviantart y antes de la barra en su navegador, suprimir los espacios y darle enter para ver la imagen.

: / / pre11 . deviantart . / bc9d / th / pre / i / 2017 / 232 / 8 / 0 / hey_arnold_chars_ref_2_by_groundspiritminerva-dbkpw4l . png

¡Iniciemos entonces!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Detonación**

El rugido de un motor se potenciaba en las oscuras calles de Hilwood a casi la una de la madrugada… no parecía haber un alma, salvo por algunas pocas luces encendidas y algunos bares abiertos. Se llegaban a ver algunas personas mayores rondando por las calles, y algunos adultos jóvenes rodeando las salidas de aquellos espacios nocturnos, pero en particular se llegaba a ver el edificio de la alcaldía a unos metros y a una cuadra del mismo se veía una larga fila compuesta por varios chicos jóvenes, menores de edad, todos formando una fila aparentemente para entrar a un lugar.

Allá mismo se llegaban a ver a varios alumnos de la preparatoria, tanto alumnos del primer año como del segundo, los de tercero aparentemente se encontraban dentro del establecimiento organizando todo para luego abrir la entrada a la fiesta aunque se llegaba a escuchar vagamente un poco la música pues intentaban probar sonido y luces allí dentro para verificar que todo estuviese en orden. Se podían llegar a ver incluso algunas pocas personas que no parecían pertenecer a la preparatoria y habían sido invitados por los propios estudiantes aunque estos eran una gran minoría… principalmente la preparatoria era la que formaba fila en estos momentos, un tanto impacientes con ganas de entrar y dejar de esperar afuera… que por si fuera poco en ocasiones había viento y la temperatura bajaba… era claro que por los rumores del aumento de temperatura en ese lugar cerrado ubicado en un segundo subsuelo habían varios chicos con ropas livianas y desabrigadas.

– Bueno… ya estamos aquí… –

Comentario que había provenido por parte de Gerald, quien vestía con una playera roja con una inscripción púrpura que decía Pop Daddy, un chaleco negro y jeans que le acompañaba, aparte de una cadena que colgaba de ellos. Gerald venía acompañado de Arnold, quien había elegido su camisa sin mangas negra y sus jeans azules para vestir para la ocasión. Los dos chicos acababan de llegar al lugar donde se realizaría la fiesta para conmemorar el egreso del tercer y último año de preparatoria antes de su ida a la Universidad.

– Así que este es el AlternWave… o al menos la cuadra donde se encuentra. – dijo Arnold notando la larga fila – Creo que debimos haber llegado más temprano… –

Gerald notó también el detalle de la fila, incluso algunos chicos los miraban con cara de pocos amigos desde su lugar esperando a que no se colaran y entonces fue cuando el moreno dijo:

– Deberíamos revisar todo el perímetro de la fila… tal vez alguno haya llegado antes que nosotros y podamos irnos a formar a su lugar. –

Y fue cuando a Arnold se le prendió el foco.

– ¡Harold! – exclamó este – Estoy seguro que debió haber llegado mucho más temprano que todos si acompañó a Patty que debe encontrarse dentro. –

– ¡Cielos Arnold! ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Vamos! – dijo Gerald con entusiasmo y una sonrisa.

Arnold también sonrió y acompañó al moreno por la cuadra rodeando toda la fila mirando con atención a los rostros de los jóvenes a ver si encontraban alguna cara conocida, por un momento les pareció ver a Wolfgang y Edmund por allí así que simplemente los pasaron por alto antes que se les agarraran con ellos.

Arnold y Gerald fueron acelerando el paso mirando fijamente hacia la fila que iba recorriendo la cuadra hasta entonces llegar a escuchar vagamente el sonido del interior de la discoteca que se encontraba en el subsuelo, estaban casi llegando al inicio de la fila y verificando las personas que se encontraban allí, fue para su fortuna cuando encontraron finalmente a Harold, quien vestía con una musculosa blanca, chaqueta gris oscura, jeans holgados y gorro de lana, pero no solamente estaba él allí, también se encontraban Stinky, vestido con una musculosa negra y pantalones verdes, Eugene, con camisa celeste y pantalones de vestir, y Brainy, con camisa blanca y pantalones crema, además de su infaltable sonrisa.

– ¡Hey Arnold! ¡Gerald! ¡Aquí! – exclamó Stinky llamando la atención del dúo.

Tanto el rubio como el moreno notaron esta llamada de atención por lo que se aproximaron hacia ellos, de tal forma que aparte de Stinky el resto de los chicos también fueron a recibirlos con una sonrisa.

– Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? – saludó Arnold.

– ¡Muy emocionados! – comentó Eugene con una sonrisa. – Están por abrir… en unos minutos podremos disfrutar de la fiesta de fin de jornada que preparó el tercer año. –

– Ya lo creo. – respondió Gerald sonriendo igual – ¿Hace mucho que esperaban aquí? –

Tanto el rubio como el moreno echaron una mirada general a los presentes, fue Stinky el primero en contestar:

– Eugene y yo llegamos hace unos minutos, Brainy llegó un poco antes que nosotros y Harold está esperando desde hace una hora aquí. – mencionó.

– ¿Una hora? – preguntó Arnold mirando hacia Harold.

– Sí, hace rato que Patty está allá metida con sus compañeros de curso, están probando sonido y las luces a ver si todo está bajo control, ya sabes. También están verificando la cantidad de consumiciones para la barra de bebidas. –

En eso Stinky volvió a hablar y dijo muy entusiasmadamente:

– Hablando de bebidas… estoy muy ansioso por poder beber los tragos que ofrecen allí. –

– Pero Stinky… tú eres menor de edad. – interrumpió Arnold.

– Pero Harold y Patty no… – respondió el narigón más alto.

En eso Harold sacó de su abrigo con una confiada sonrisa su identificación mostrando sus claros 19 años de edad en su documento de identidad, mostrando ser mayor de 18 años por lo que tendría libertad de beber alcohol.

– …lo que significa que tanto Harold como Patty pueden conseguirnos las consumiciones alcohólicas a nosotros. – completó con una sonrisa mirando de forma cómplice a los presentes.

– ¿Hablas en serio viejo? – preguntó Gerald con entusiasmo – ¡Eso suena a un buen plan! –

– Y no sólo eso… Patty tiene hasta las 3 de la mañana consumiciones gratis por ser parte del cuerpo de la fiesta. – comentó Harold – Así que ella nos puede conseguir más de lo que podemos pagar. –

Ante tal comentario se escucharon algunos alaridos y monosílabos aprobatorios ante esto, exceptuando por Brainy que sólo sonreía, Eugene que lo hacía con mayor sutileza, y Arnold que… bueno no se encontraba muy emocionado por el plan, precisamente fue este quien hizo un comentario.

– No lo sé chicos… no me parece una muy buena idea. –

– ¡Anímate Arnold! – exclamó Gerald – Es sólo un poco de alcohol, no estamos en la escuela y estamos especialmente aquí para divertirnos. –

– Además los chicos empiezan a beber desde los 15 años y no desde los 18… – comentó Harold.

– Y ya estamos todos en esa edad. – comentaba Stinky.

Arnold lo meditó un poco y luego respondió:

– Supongo que si lo beben moderadamente no habrá problemas. – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Claro que sí! – contestó Eugene con entusiasmo y luego se le borra la sonrisa – De lo contrario podríamos terminar muy descompuestos y vomitando en un rincón. –

– Eso sería muy deprimente… – respondió Gerald.

Varios murmullos y monosílabos de afirmación ya no con tanta emoción se hicieron resonar en el momento, claro de todos menos de Arnold que permanecía solo en silencio.

– ¿Con que haciendo planes de borracheras? – preguntó una voz masculina muy conocida.

Todos se voltearon hasta notar a los mellizos Keynes, precisamente Erick había sido quien hizo la pregunta divertida. El chico traía puesto un chaleco sin mangas color celeste y unos jeans, mientras que su hermana traía una blusa de tirantes verde, con la falda blanca de corte diagonal que se había probado el día anterior, además traía una diadema con tachas del mismo color de la blusa, y claro… sutil maquillaje para resaltar su aspecto cuidado.

– ¿Qué onda Erick? – saludó Gerald.

– ¡Hola chicos! – saludó Eugene con entusiasmo – Me alegra que hayan venido, muy pronto estarán abriendo. –

– Es bueno oír eso… de lo contrario tendríamos que recorrer cuadra entera para ir al final de la fila. – comentó Erick.

Molly en ese momento que sonreía se alegró de su hermano aproximándose a Arnold y se tomó la confianza de rodear sus brazos alrededor de uno de los de él.

– Hola Arnold ¿Quieres acompañarme hoy en cuanto Gerald permanezca con Phoebe? – preguntó en un tono amable pero claramente coqueto.

Arnold no podía verse más incómodo por esto, siendo además esto observado por un desconfiado Gerald, pero el rubio como siempre se expresó con amabilidad y respeto.

– Es muy amable de tu parte Molly… pero quizás Rhonda y las demás te estén esperando. –

– Uhm… – dijo la morena en un tono disimuladamente preocupado – No lo sé… no las he visto aún... y no sé si al final habrán pensado en abandonarme. –

– No te preocupes Molly… estoy seguro que no tardarán en llegar. – dijo Arnold sonando como siempre muy convincente, seguro y tranquilo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Erick intervino y jaló del brazo a su hermana para alejarla de Arnold.

– Molly te dije que te quedaras conmigo. – advirtió este.

Arnold se vio un poco tenso mientras que Molly se quejó por esto.

– ¡Ay Erick! – fue todo lo que exclamó ella al ser alejada de Arnold.

Gerald por su parte se aproximó al rubio y simplemente expresó en sus claros tonos de negación.

– Hm, hm, hm. – y luego expresa – Arnold mantén los ojos bien abiertos… ya sabes que una vez que estemos allí dentro estaremos en una boca de lobo, y Molly seguro estará dispuesta a atacar. –

– Ya lo creo Gerald… pero no te preocupes, sólo estaremos para divertirnos… y no te preocupes por mí… si Phoebe llega podré ir con alguien más. – comentó el rubio con una sonrisa.

– ¿Estás seguro Arnold? – preguntó Gerald un poco preocupado – He notado que últimamente he descuidado nuestro vínculo. –

– Algo… pero esta vez no estamos en la escuela. – comentó Arnold y luego sonrió – Por el contrario, mereces tener un tiempo a solas con tu pareja, si eso te hace feliz. –

– Gracias Arnold, eres muy considerado. – sonrió Gerald.

– Es mejor plan que estar bebiendo. – dijo el contrario.

Gerald estaba por decir algo para cuando Eugene ya había exclamado pues la fila comenzó a moverse.

– ¡Miren todos! Parece que ya vamos a entrar. –

Todos los demás notaron este detalle por lo que fueron caminando con una sonrisa, aunque Arnold miraba hacia varios lados como buscando a alguien, pero no encontraba a nadie conocido, sin embargo no dijo nada, suponía que los demás llegarían más tarde.

Sin más el grupo de chicos se fue aproximando al interior del establecimiento donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, se escuchaba fuerte música resonar desde abajo. Primero había pasado Harold, quien se aproximó a la boletería que no era más que la fila conducida hacia un sector donde había un pupitre escolar con una persona pidiendo las entradas, iban pasando uno por uno para luego ser guiados a escaleras abajo, llegándose a notar algunas personas también vigilando y enormes y altos matones que formaban parte de la seguridad.

Poco a poco fueron pasando todos los chicos del curso mientras iban adelantándose pasando escaleras abajo a ver el primer subsuelo, tal cual como se lo contaron, primero se veía una parte algo desolada pero al cruzar un pasillo se llegaba a ver el inmenso balcón que daba a la pista retro, y al otro lado la pista de música de géneros de metal, a su vez se notaban otras escaleras que conducían al segundo subsuelo donde se encontraban estas dos pistas de baile.

Arnold se encontraba revisando el primer subsuelo sin fijarse que ya varios de sus compañeros se habían marchado por sí solos a cualquier otra parte, hasta que Gerald le puso una mano sobre su hombro, logrando que este se volteara hacia él.

– ¡Hey Arnold! ¿A dónde vas? Ya todos los demás se fueron a la pista. – le dijo este.

– Ah sólo quería ver cómo era este lugar… – mencionó mirando hacia varios lados.

Gerald sonrió para luego soltar el hombro de Arnold e ir caminando para decirle.

– Anda. ¿Quieres que recorramos el lugar entonces? –

– Suena bien para mí. – contestó el rubio.

Ambos amigos emplearon su saludo secreto intachable durante años y fueron caminando por el primer subsuelo, encontrándose entre medio de ambos balcones, se llegaba a ver a lo lejos una muy pequeña barra de bebidas aparte de verse algunos sillones los cuales eran rápidamente ocupados por los jóvenes que llegaban, también muchas de las mesas que le rodeaban esos sillones tenían unos extraños fumaderos.

– Bueno esta es la mencionada zona prohibida. – respondió Gerald.

– Sí, ya noté los narguiles… al final no eran mito. –

Fue lo que dijo Arnold un poco impresionado, lo que luego hizo que Gerald lo llevara hacia el balcón de la pista de metal notándose que allí no había mucho espacio a contrario del otro lado y le comenta:

– No hay mucho más por aquí pero sigues derecho y se encuentran los baños… ya sabes por si lo necesitas. –

– Por supuesto. – contestó.

En eso el moreno se arrima hacia el balcón de la pista de metal notando que no hay demasiadas personas entrando, Arnold también se quedó mirando a esto mientras escuchaba la música.

– Desde aquí se puede ver gran parte de la pista, aunque ahora no han entrado muchas personas. – comentó Gerald.

Fue en eso cuando Arnold notó algo que casi le hizo saltar los ojos por la sorpresa.

– ¿Gerald estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo? –

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el moreno sin entender nada.

Arnold señaló en una dirección notándose a un lado una pequeña tarima puesta en altura con un caño de metal al medio.

– Ah sí… hay un caño para hacer pole dance. – respondió Gerald mirando hacia su mejor amigo y decirle – ¡No me mires así Arnold! Te dije que en este lugar están todos locos. –

– No entiendo cómo los de tercer año se les ocurrió hacer una fiesta aquí. –

Gerald se encogió de hombros alzando los brazos y respondiendo:

– Dios sabrá viejo. –

– ¿Y si vamos abajo? – propuso Arnold.

– Me parece buena idea. – respondió Gerald.

Y sin más, marcharon camino hacia las escaleras que iban dirigiendo al segundo subsuelo, encontrándose con la pista de baile más popular donde había un escenario aparte de una barra de bebidas, el lugar estaba llenándose poco a poco. Arnold y Gerald terminaron llegando a casi partiendo la zona de baile, el rubio comenzó a mirar alrededor.

– No es muy diferente del otro salvo por la música. – comentó este.

– Es la idea, para ambos estilos la misma comodidad… aunque hay algunas diferencias. – comentó Gerald y señala al escenario – Por ejemplo allá, a veces suelen venir algunas bandas a tocar. –

– Tienes razón… y allí hay otra tarima para bailar. – señaló el rubio.

Gerald se volteó notando que esto era cierto, había otra tarima similar al de la otra pista pero esta vez sin caño de pole dance… bueno de cualquier manera era otro punto de expresión de demencia absoluta en ese lugar.

– Bueno Arnold, esto es el famoso AlternWave… adáptate o muere según dicen algunos… de todos modos sabemos que vamos a sobrevivir y mejor aún, pasarlo bien. – mencionó Gerald con una sonrisa confiada.

– Tienes razón ¡y escucha lo que están pasando! – exclamó el rubio señalando al techo pues el sonido provenía de los parlantes.

Y sin más el dúo comenzó a bailar enérgicamente lo que parecía ser un clásico de rock de los años 80, ya aparte de ellos dos se encontraban algunos bailando tímidamente pero no era el caso de Arnold y Gerald lo hacían con entusiasmo hasta que en un momento escucharon una risa demencial muy conocida que hicieron que ambos detuvieran su baile para ver lo que pasaba.

Allí mismo se llegaba a ver al demencial Curly, vestido con una playera camuflada y pantalones grises además de botines salir corriendo y empleando pasos gráciles de ballet mientras escapaba con un inmenso vaso de cerveza de Stinky y Sid que también estaba allí, vestido con una playera negra con huesos estampados, pantalones rotos, cadena y su inseparable gorra. Ahí iban ellos dos tras el pequeño demente que seguro pronto terminaría ebrio o matando a alguien o ambos…

– Y esto apenas empieza viejo. – comentó Gerald un tanto divertido.

Arnold no sabía si hacer algo o simplemente dejarlo pasar… es decir, Curly siempre estuvo loco y ahora seguro lo estaría más… además iba a ser difícil detener la locura de cada uno en un lugar tan grande y tan atestado de gente, considerando que aún habían personas entrando, entre ellas una que estaba allí para saludarlos.

– Hola Arnold, hola Gerald. –

Tanto el rubio como el moreno se voltearon hasta notar a Raynard quien se veía un poco más serio de lo recurrente, vestido con una musculosa negra, y pantalones verdes, se lo notaba bastante tranquilo y mucho más sobrio si se lo ponían a comparar con el demente de Curly.

– Hola Raynard ¿Qué tal? – saludó Arnold en un tono habitualmente tranquilo.

– Hola Raynard. – saludó Gerald.

– Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Ustedes? – respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Raynard echó una mirada hacia varios lados como buscando algo pero rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia Arnold y Gerald.

– ¿Hace mucho que llegaste? – preguntó Arnold.

– No realmente, llegué junto a Sid y Curly estaba no mucho más atrás de nosotros… pero los perdí de vista a ambos. – respondió el alemán.

– Recién los vimos pasar por allá. – respondió Gerald señalando con el pulgar a sus espaldas – Curly aparentemente se llevó una jarra de cerveza y Sid y Stinky iban tras él. –

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya están bebiendo esos inútiles? – preguntó el alemán con desconcierto y luego con un poco de decepción – Vaya desesperación por quebrar. –

Gerald alzó una ceja por el comentario de Raynard, no era común que él dijera eso… bueno quizás no bebía pero sí fumaba cualquier porquería, de todos modos Arnold lo vio más comprensivamente incluso entendiéndolo.

Arnold iba a decir algo pero una voz femenina muy conocida llegó repentinamente para saludarlo a él, al moreno y al alemán.

– ¡Hola chicos! –

Allí mismo estaban Nadine, y Lindsay, quien había hablado. La primer mencionada con una blusa verde agua y unos pantalones negros, peinando un rodete y dejando algunas de sus trenzas sueltas, mientras que la segunda traía un top de estómago al aire y falda color violeta que iba a juego, un fino calzado que llegaba hasta sus muslos y su cabello completamente suelto, algo no muy común de Lindsay… le daban un aspecto bastante refinado y atractivo.

– Hola Lindsay, hola Nadine. – saludó Arnold. – ¿Cómo están? ¿Y Rhonda? –

– Probando suerte de coquetearle al chico del pastel, allá. – comentó Lindsay, señalando hacia un sector.

Evidentemente, a unos metros se encontraba Rhonda con un flamante y hermoso vestido rojo con un gran tajo a un lado y su exuberante joyería, frente a ella se encontraba Varick Lewis con un chaleco negro con múltiples bolsillos y unos curiosos pantalones rojos con unos botones al costado de sus piernas, aparentemente el chico pelirrojo se veía bien en su rostro, salvo por una curita que llevaba en la mejilla izquierda para cubrir un corte por el resto se veía perfecto así como era él. Y más perfecto no podía verse ahora de andar bailando con una de las chicas más populares de la escuela como era Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

– ¿Es en serio viejo? – preguntó Gerald alzando una ceja mientras notó a la escena del pelirrojo con Rhonda – Ese chico en serio nunca descansa de sus ligues. –

– La que no descansa es Rhonda… – dijo un poco dura Nadine – …insistiendo con él cuando él evidentemente no muestra el mismo interés en ella. –

Lindsay se encogió de hombros y dijo:

– Así es ella. – dijo sin dar mucha importancia y luego miró a los presentes – por cierto muchachos ¿Han visto a Harold? ¿O a mi ex? –

– Harold estaba conmigo y con Gerald a la entrada pero creo que lo perdimos de vista, suponemos que está con Patty en alguna parte. – comentó Arnold.

– Y tu exnovio estaba con Stinky persiguiendo a Curly hace un momento por una jarra de cerveza. – comentó Gerald.

La cara exagerada de desconcierto de Lindsay no se hizo esperar aunque luego de un momento comenzó a reír sola de imaginar la escena, seguro Curly los debía estar volviendo locos a ambos.

– Dios mío, eso debe ser divertido de ver. – respondió esta.

– Lindsay. – comentó Nadine mirando a la castaña – Iré a buscar a Molly ¿Vienes? –

– ¿Bromeas? – preguntó con algo de fastidio – Ve tú… yo prefiero tener a la señorita trepadora lejos de mí. –

Nadine rodó un poco los ojos y se encogió de hombros, siendo esto además observado por Arnold con un poco de curiosidad, Gerald sin demasiada sorpresa y a un neutro Raynard que inmediatamente dijo:

– Si buscas a Molly la vi en la barra con Erick, deben estar por allá. –

– Gracias Raynard. – sonrió Nadine volteándose hacia él.

Y sin más la rubia de piel morena se marchó dejando a Lindsay con los chicos por lo que sonrió satisfecha y se puso a bailar sola en ese lugar pero sin separarse de los chicos.

– ¿Y tú por qué no vas con Molly, Lindsay? – preguntó Raynard medio esperándose la respuesta.

Lindsay miró a Raynard y a Gerald y Arnold llegando a responder mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

– No me agrada… y prefiero ser honesta y mala onda que ser una hipócrita. De hecho les pregunté dónde se encontraban Harold o Sid porque creo que terminaré pasando más la noche con ellos que con Rhonda y las demás… no creo poder soportar mucho a Molly. –

– Te entiendo un poco… – comentó Gerald con un poco de complicidad.

– Claro que me entiendes Gerald. – dijo Lindsay – Tú deberías estar más fastidiado que yo por ella. –

– Algo así. – comentó el moreno en un suspiro. – Sobre todo Phoebe que ya tenido problemas con ella. –

Lindsay asintió continuamente con la cabeza hasta que se escuchó una voz femenina muy conocida que hizo a tanto Arnold como a Raynard sorprenderse un poco.

– ¿Problemas con quién? –

Precisamente allí mismo había aparecido Phoebe con unos lentes delicados y un vestido chino celeste con flores de sakura estampadas además de traer los aretes que se compró en la galería y brillaban en la oscuridad, y el cabello suelto. Gerald se notó sorprendido de esta llegada repentina pero intentó mostrarlo con una sonrisa melosa mientras que Lindsay rio un poco divertida por lo oportuna que había sido la oriental en aparecerse en ese momento.

– ¡Phoebe amor! – dijo un tanto divertido Gerald.

El moreno se encorvó para abrazar a su pareja y darle un beso rápido y sin separarse de ella se volteó hacia los demás intentando disimular el momento previo, Phoebe notó esto pero no quiso hacer cuestionamientos frente a todos, aparte porque Phoebe ya sabía que estaban hablando de Molly.

– Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Raynard, Arnold, Lindsay. – saludó la oriental sin soltarse del abrazo de Gerald.

– Hola Pheebs. – saludó Raynard con una sonrisa un poco más natural.

– Hola Phoebe. – saludó Arnold.

Lindsay vio a la pareja con cierta ternura y una sonrisa saludando con la mano pensaba decir algo cuando entonces vio a alguien más aproximarse y así llamar la atención de los demás pues la chica se vio bastante asombrada:

– ¡Cielos Helga! ¡Te ves fabulosa! –

Phoebe notó precisamente a su mejor amiga sin demasiada sorpresa pues había venido con ella, y Gerald por su parte la notó con una ceja alzada… al contrario de los dos rubios, tanto el cabezón como el alemán notaron a la joven Pataki llegar a la escena, quedando Raynard con la boca abierta y Arnold un tanto fijo frente a ella.

Helga se sentía un poco incómoda por las múltiples miradas pero interiormente se intentaba armar de valor para sonreír engreídamente y verse bien en el momento… tan bien como lo era su vestuario… allí mismo vestía lo mismo que había probado en la galería, sumado a unas medias de red rosas bucaneras hasta la altura de las rodillas, zapatillas y algunos accesorios como aretes de calavera, un collar y pulseras que habían sido principalmente prestadas por Rebecca y de su inmenso alhajero… traía parte del cabello suelto y una mecha atada con su inseparable moño rosa en una media coleta que había sido estilizada con fijador en aerosol dándole un toque alternativo, sin mencionar el degradiente color magenta teñido en las puntas de sus cabellos… cortesía de Rebecca Bliss y su gran sentido estilista.

– Gracias Lindsay… hola Geraldo, hola Cabeza de Balón. – saludó la rubia sin hacerse mucho la sorprendida.

Iba a saludar a Raynard pero este estaba con la boca abierta fijo en ella… mirándola de esa forma tan delatora. La rubia no pudo sentirse más incómoda y molesta por esto por lo que no pudo hacer más que expresarse en su habitual tono:

– ¿Por qué no tomas una fotografía Raynoldo? Dura más. – preguntó esta muy molesta.

Raynard sonrió un poco divertido y hurgó en sus bolsillos diciendo:

– ¡Oye tienes razón! – dijo y sacó su celular Smartphone y apuntó la cámara sobre Helga. – Sonríe~ –

– ¡Baja eso idiota! – exclamó la rubia tomando el extremo del celular y tapando la cámara en especial.

Raynard contuvo una risa y sin más guardó el celular, de manera que la rubia volteó a mirar hacia Arnold y luego a Lindsay que reía divertida por la escena. Helga iba a decirle algo a la castaña pero esta se adelantó:

– ¡Helga adoro el difuminado que te hiciste en el cabello! –

– ¿Hah? ¿Esto? – preguntó llevando a su mano sus mechas teñidas – Idea de Becka… me gusta cómo queda el magenta. –

– ¿Es magenta? – preguntó Lindsay con una sonrisa – No veo por la oscuridad… pero creo hace linda combinación con tu tono rubio. –

– Gracias. – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Arnold añadió en el momento:

– Te ves bien Helga. – comentó sonriendo.

Helga miró de reojo a Arnold sonriendo por dentro, bien aparentemente ya había logrado el primer paso de su cometido.

– Sí, gracias Arnold. – dijo un poco incomodada.

No era lo mismo que lo dijera Arnold que Lindsay, sobre todo porque la última sí sabía de moda y estilos y no era tan hueca y molesta como lo era Rhonda que hablando de ella estaba justo llegando hacia donde ellos y bastante molesta.

– ¡Lindsay no sabes lo que ocurrió! –

Fue lo que dijo esta llamando la atención de todos los presentes, la castaña miró a Rhonda sin demasiada sorpresa y respondió:

– Adivino… apareció Curly a interrumpirte con Varick y cuando finalmente te lo quitaste de encima el pelirrojo no estaba. –

– ¡Exacto! – exclamó Rhonda.

– Qué barbaridad… –

Fue lo que dijo Lindsay con una sonrisa disimulada cubriéndose la boca y mirando de reojo a Helga y Gerald, quienes rieron un poco divertidos. La rubia luego notó de reojo que Varick no estaba muy lejos, por el contrario estaba conversando con Rebecca y Patty a un lado, la primer mencionada se había teñido su cabello a rubio teniendo algunas terminaciones de su cabello en rojo rubí y cian, además de traer sus ropas alternativas, una blusa negra escotada y una falda floreada, Patty le acompañaba también con una blusa escotada de color celeste y una larga falda rayada.

Era curioso ver al pelirrojo hablando con Rebecca tan naturalmente… aparentemente se habían reconciliado aunque esto era algo ya sabido por Helga. Por la confianza que le tenía al mismo no mencionó que se encontraba con Rebecca y de paso para cubrirlo del acoso de Rhonda… aunque el pelirrojo siempre podría salirse con la suya en cualquier momento, pero lo que menos podía hacer era ayudarlo sobre todo porque tenía algo pendiente con él, en ese mismo lugar, por lo que mantenerlo vigilado siempre era buena opción. Sin embargo entre tanto que observó al pelirrojo se dio cuenta de algo muy importante…

– ¡Un momento! – exclamó Helga mirando hacia todos lados. – ¡¿Dónde está…?! –

– ¡Ahhh! ¡Lo siento! –

– ¡Disculpa! – dijo Arnold.

Fue lo que dijo una voz femenina muy conocida que hizo que la rubia se volteara escuchando a Arnold disculparse con la misma… allí mismo estaba Arnold sosteniendo los hombros de Melody que se encontraba enfrentada a Arnold muy sonrojada… y agradecida de la oscuridad del boliche. Helga observó esto con un nudo en la garganta, siendo esto observado apáticamente por Phoebe mientras que Raynard observaba esto seriamente mirando de reojo a Helga… otros casos como Lindsay, Rhonda y Gerald miraban un tanto enternecidos.

La chica albina había aparecido repentinamente y accidentalmente casi tropieza con Arnold, fue cuando este le había interceptado para poder ayudarla. El rubio Cabeza de Balón estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella para observarla fijamente… la chica vestía con un precioso vestido negro con un listón blanco, zapatos, medias rayadas y peinaba con dos pequeñas trenzas a los costados de su cabeza con dos pompones negros, además de unos adorables adornos de murciélagos que también fueron cortesía de Rebecca.

– ¡Melody! ¡Hola! – saludó Arnold. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –

– S-sí… estoy bien. – dijo tímidamente la albina.

Arnold quedó un poco desconcertado por la respuesta pues claramente algo había pasado:

– ¡No te escuché! – exclamó.

Bueno era obvio… poco a poco la música iba aumentando su volumen y seguro que pronto iban a tener que hablarse a los gritos y a los oídos para comunicarse.

– ¡Que estoy bieeeen! –

Fue lo que gritó la albina hasta sentirse un poco avergonzada por gritarle así a Arnold, pero este se notó sonriente y satisfecho… este iba a decirle algo pero la albina respondió:

– Perdón por chocar contigo… –

– ¡No te preocupes! No es nada. – dijo el rubio con despreocupación y luego sonrió para decirle – Te ves muy linda con ese vestido, me agrada cómo te queda. –

La albina se sonrojó fuertemente llegando a echar su mirada hacia abajo por la timidez, a pesar de la cantidad de personas que les estaban observando en ese momento, sobre todo una rubia que no tardaría en intervir en ese momento.

– C-cielos Arnold… muchas gracias… – fue lo que respondió ella.

Y fue cuando esta persona comenzó a llamar la atención:

– ¡Rayos Melody! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –

Precisamente en ese momento apareció Helga poniéndose en el medio de ambos chicos logrando que la albina mirara a Helga con un poco de preocupación y esta rápidamente abrazara por la cintura a la rubia.

– ¡Ay Helga! ¡Lo siento! Es que casi más me pierdo… – exclamó la chica sin soltar a la rubia – ¡Hay demasiadas personas aquí! Y cuando decidí seguirlas a ti y a Phoebe ya se habían adelantado. –

Arnold observaba a esta escena con mucha curiosidad… era bastante particular ver a Helga recibir abrazos y que esta los aceptara… pero bien sabía que tanto Rebecca como Helga, eran muy protectoras y bastante cuidadosas con Melody.

– Es verdad. – comentó Arnold y miró hacia varios lados – Hay muchas personas y aún esto no se ha llenado. –

– Tengo miedo de lastimar a alguien… – comentó la albina con temor aún sin soltar a Helga.

Por el contrario, la rubia Pataki ilustró una expresión fastidiada y le tomó de los brazos a Melody para romper con el abrazo y decirle.

– ¡Mel! ¡No tienes que tener miedo de nada! – exclamó – Si alguien se pone en tu camino te paras en frente de él así… –

Había dicho separándose y posicionándose firme en un lugar aleatorio y continuó:

– …y lo apartas sin escrúpulos. ¡Así! –

Y sin más la rubia hizo una demostración empujando a alguien hasta tirarlo al suelo. Grande fue la sorpresa que había tirado a Curly al suelo llegando a derramar un poco de la jarra de cerveza sobre el suelo por lo que tanto Helga, como Arnold y Melody reaccionaron buscando no pisar allí, aunque esta última terminó un tanto asustada por la repentina sorpresa.

– Tranquila Melody, es sólo Curly. –

Fue lo que dijo Arnold llevando una mano a la espalda de la albina quien se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza… siendo esto observado por Helga de reojo y con una expresión algo molesta… al menos ese lugar era oscuro y las cosas no se veían con claridad, como la expresión de celos que estaba teniendo… aunque claro había solo alguien que podía detectar los celos de Helga y no por su rostro sino por todo su alrededor. Raynard miraba con seriedad la escena hasta que intervino a ver lo que ocurría con Curly, este estaba tirado en el suelo siendo el centro de miradas de los presentes y otros que se encontraban cerca. Raynard sin demasiado problema sujetó la jarra de cerveza quitándosela a Curly de las manos, lo que hizo que Helga sonriera y respondiera:

– Buen trabajo Windsträke ¡Ahora ve entregando el brebaje! –

Raynard miró a Helga de reojo y respondió:

– Lo haría pero me parece que sería mejor devolverlo a quien le pertenece. –

Precisamente lo dijo porque en ese momento habían llegado Sid y Stinky viendo a Raynard con una sonrisa.

– ¡Raynard! – exclamó Sid con una sonrisa – ¡Salvaste nuestra jarra! –

– Muchas gracias. – contestó Stinky con una sonrisa.

Sin más el chico alto y narigón sujetó a la misma de tal forma que Helga vio esto con cierta molestia, pensaba conseguir un poco de bebida gratis pero evidentemente no lo había podido obtener.

– No hay por qué… mejor tengan cuidado con este loco suelto. – respondió Raynard mirando de reojo a Curly. – Yo que ustedes me quedo en la barra con la jarra en las manos. –

– Es buen consejo. ¿Vienes con nosotros Raynard? – preguntó Sid con una sonrisa.

– Nah, vayan ustedes, no es como que aún quiera beber. –

– De acuerdo. – sonrió Sid y miró a Stinky – Más para nosotros jeje. –

Stinky compartió dicha risa con el chico de gorra verde, logrando que Helga mirara con cierto reclamo a Raynard aunque este ignorase a la misma para no hacer esto aún más incómodo, y fue cuando Lindsay se introdujo en el medio.

– Ya que Raynard no va ¿Qué les parece si les acompaño? – preguntó la castaña.

Stinky y Sid se voltearon a ver hacia Lindsay, quedando este último con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa… debía ser la primera vez que veía a su ex novia con el cabello suelto, además de su ropa… el chico no pudo disimular ni un poco, ni siquiera frente a Rhonda que se cubrió la boca para tapar una sonrisa traviesa por la escena, afortunadamente Stinky rompió la tensión con un tono bastante inocente:

– Claro que nos puede acompañar, señorita Lindsay. – comentó el más alto y volteó hacia Sid – ¿Verdad Sid? –

El otro estaba perplejo…

– Ah bueno… yo… bueno… sí… este… sí… no hay problema. –

– Gracias chicos. – dijo Lindsay muy satisfecha.

La escena fue bastante evidente desde la sonrisa delatora de Rhonda como hasta incluso el susurro que le compartió Raynard al oído de Helga en ese momento, logrando que la rubia riera mirando precisamente hacia Sid… otros casos como Arnold y Melody intentaban auxiliar a Curly que no despertaba, y Gerald y Phoebe igual solo que cada tanto se los veían bailando y en lo suyo.

– ¿Vienes Rhonda? – preguntó Lindsay manteniendo su sonrisa y mirando a su amiga.

– ¿A beber? – preguntó contrariada la Lloyd – ¡Ni hablar Lindsay! No pienso pasar la noche botada en una barra de bebidas. –

Fue lo que dijo esta alzando la barbilla y cruzándose de brazos, mostrando ese gesto de aristócrata negada ante lo que le ofrecen, lo que hizo que Lindsay me viera con expresión aburrida y se encogiera de hombros mirando hacia los demás y les dijera:

– Nos vemos entonces chicos. –

– Adios Huberman, nos vemos. – saludó Helga sin demasiada emoción.

Y sin más Lindsay, Sid y Stinky se marcharon camino a la barra dejando a Rhonda en aquella postura haciendo que tanto Helga como Raynard se miraran de reojo… ¿Acaso ella se iba a quedar con ellos?

No fue para menos cuando entonces Curly logró recobrar la consciencia notando a Arnold y Melody con ellos. Como era de esperarse la albina se sorprendió y asustó cuando esto pasó de forma que Arnold la contuvo para entonces preguntarle al chico de ropas militares:

– Curly ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Curly apenas recobraba el conocimiento por lo que al levantarse del suelo quedando sentado sobre este, sacudió su cabeza recobrando la consciencia. Pensó en contestarle a Arnold pero algo evitó completamente el hacerlo.

– ¡Rhonda mi reina! – exclamó con una gigantesca y exagerada sonrisa.

Rhonda reaccionó ante el grito del chico de lentes dándose cuenta de que estaba despierto por lo que rápidamente se escapa de allí gritando:

– ¡Lindsaaaaaay! –

– ¡Vuelve mi amor! ¡Déjame oler tu cabello! – gritó Curly que fue directo a seguirla.

Y allí iba Curly tras Rhonda, quedando el grupo de compañeros un tanto reducido pero mucho más aireado, fue entonces cuando Gerald dijo:

– Oigan ¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados haciendo nada? ¿O acaso no piensan bailar? –

Arnold sonrió ante la iniciativa de Gerald y dijo:

– ¡Tienes mucha razón Gerald! Ya que a eso es a lo que vinimos también. – sonrió el rubio y dijo volteándose hacia Melody – ¿Melody quieres bailar? Después de todo eso habíamos dicho que haríamos hoy. –

Si bien la música tapaba gran parte del sonido pero Helga había oído eso y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver que Arnold tuvo la iniciativa con ella… ¡Oh vamos! ¡Sólo está intentando mantenerla segura de sí misma y que se divierta! ¿Verdad…? ¿¡Verdad!? Cierta inseguridad comenzó a carcomer a la rubia más de verse los nervios de Melody por contestar.

– S-si a ti te parece bien… – fue la respuesta de ella.

– Por supuesto que me parece bien. – respondió Arnold con amabilidad.

El rubio tomó una de las manos de la albina ofreciéndole la más amable de las sonrisas, logrando que la contraria se sonrojara y correspondiera a la sonrisa y mirara hacia las manos tomadas.

– Sigue mis pasos lentamente. – sugirió Arnold.

Melody asintió tímidamente y así entre ellos comenzaron a bailar lentamente, algo trabados e inexperimentadamente… siendo tal imagen algo desgarradora para Helga, pero debía alegrarse por Melody… tenía que estar feliz por ella… tenía que estarlo. Un suspiro escapó de sí misma y se volteó solamente para no seguir viendo eso, era mejor seguir mirando a Gerald y a Phoebe bailar que a ellos dos pero en lugar de cruzar con el moreno y la oriental se cruzó con la mirada de Raynard, quien le observaba un tanto fijo con una mueca en los labios y cruzado de brazos, claramente entendiendo lo que estaba viendo, lo que hizo que Helga se pusiera un tanto nerviosa.

– ¿Q-qué onda Raynard? – dijo con una forzada sonrisa y luego extiende su mano – ¿Bailas? –

Era mejor eso que nada… o al menos le quitaría de la cabeza la escena que acababa de presenciar… o eso pensaba ella.

– Uhm… supongo que quedamos tú y yo. – respondió el alemán de manera tranquila aunque poco entusiasta.

Helga rio nerviosamente y extendió su mano hacia él para tomarla con un poco de duda pero intentó moverse lo más espontánea posible.

– Jeje así parece… – dijo ella.

El alemán no cambió su expresión poco entusiasta del momento y fue correspondiendo a los pasos de baile moviendo los brazos de Helga y moviéndose al compás de la música pero sin apartar la mirada de ella.

– Lamento no ser Arnold. – dijo repentinamente.

No fue para menos la sorpresa de Helga ante tal comentario, logrando que la rubia le mirara con total sorpresa y luego disimulara con clásica molestia:

– ¿De qué estás hablando Raynoldo? ¡Yo no estoy buscando bailar con el tonto Cabeza de Balón! – excusó rápidamente.

– Helga… – insistió Raynard – No tienes que insistir conmigo… lo sé todo. –

– ¡Estás mintiendo…! –

Fue lo que dijo Helga en ese momento un tanto atemorizada… aunque la expresión del rostro del alemán no cambió en absoluto ni mostró duda alguna de lo que decía.

– No… –

Helga no pudo seguir bailando con él y por instinto le soltó de las manos llevándose una a frotársela en el brazo contrario… mera costumbre que tenía desde niña de hacer eso cada vez que se encontraba nerviosa.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó manteniéndose en esa postura.

Raynard no se inmutó a pesar de que Helga le haya soltado las manos y disuelto su invitación de bailar con ella, sin embargo la vio tan nerviosa y vulnerable adoptando aquella postura frente a él ante lo dicho dándose cuenta que sí… confirmadamente… realmente sufría por Arnold… aunque no duró mucho, pues la rubia en el instante contraatacó reclamando:

– ¡¿Quién fue el condenado que te lo dijo?! –

– Nadie… me di cuenta yo sólo. – fue su respuesta.

La alteración de la rubia no fue para menos… ¡Se daba cuenta Phoebe! ¡Se daba cuenta Varick! ¡Se daba cuenta Rebecca! ¡Ahora se daba cuenta Raynard! ¿¡Quién más iba a darse cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de Arnold!? En serio comenzaba a pensar que debía desconfiar de su escuela entera si seguía así.

– Raynard… –

El alemán sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximó hacia Helga mirándole fijamente dejando a la rubia completamente muda, teniendo sus ojos sobre los de ella. El corazón de Helga comenzó a latir fuertemente de los nervios… la mirada de Raynard penetraba sobre ella, por momento queriendo escapar de aquellos ojos serios, mirando de reojo a ver a una tímida Melody sonriente y sonrojada bailando con un sonriente Arnold, quien sostenía el brazo de la albina para generar un paso de baile que consistía en una vuelta sobre ella misma y la rodease temporalmente en sus brazos y… ¡No! ¡Eso era mucho peor que enfrentar la mirada de Raynard! Estaba por reclamar al alemán que no se acercara así a ella cuando entonces Raynard se había aproximado aún más poniéndose a un costado de ella para susurrarle.

– Helga puede que tú tampoco me creas como lo hacen los demás… pero de verdad lo he visto… en ambos. – insistió Raynard hablándole al oído a la chica Pataki.

Helga quedó tiesa al notar de que Raynard al final sólo buscó hablarle al oído para que le escuchara ella y sólo ella, aunque claro, la música resonaba por el ambiente y era poco probable que alguien les escuchara, sin embargo era mejor y más seguro así.

– ¿Cómo es que…? –

– Sus auras Helga… – comentó Raynard inmediatamente interrumpiendo la pregunta de la rubia – …cada vez que los veía juntos notaba cómo el aura de cada uno interactuaba y se combinaba con el otro… hace poco lo vi con total claridad cuando le pegaste esa cachetada a Arnold. –

La rubia quedó completamente asombrada por eso recordando perfectamente ese preciso momento donde fue centro de miradas y algunas burlas por parte de la preparatoria por el propase accidental de Arnold con ella… aún así lo dicho por Raynard le parecía tan increíble… sobre todo siempre cuando hablaba de las susodichas auras que veía… ¿Qué podía ver exactamente ese chico? De alguna forma parecía tener cierto tipo de clarividencia con las cosas que le rodea… no cabía duda que era especial a su manera a pesar de sus arranques de humor extraños… y para ella en particular era una persona especial… probablemente la primera en darse cuenta de todo lo que ella tenía que sacrificar y ocultar para mantener su reputación firme.

– No sé lo que significará eso… pero supongo que no tiene caso ocultarlo… –

Fue todo lo que Helga pudo responder en ese momento, sin poder moverse de su lugar, estando cerca de Raynard, siendo esto observado por un lado por Phoebe quien bailaba junto con Gerald… otro que observaba era Arnold, cada tanto que le indicaba un paso a la albina llegó a ver esta curiosa escena entre Raynard y Helga pero rápidamente volvía su atención hacia Melody… estando los otros dos rubios completamente absortos de su observación sobre el otro.

– Helga… tú llevas muchos años enamorada de Arnold ¿cierto? –

Helga volvió a tensarse… esa pregunta no se la había esperado para nada… para colmo era bastante decirle a Raynard, de que ella llevaba enamorada de Arnold desde el preescolar… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? No era algo que en definitiva le gustara hablar con la gente… ni siquiera le agradaba hablar sobre Arnold con Phoebe, o Rebecca… en ocasiones lo hacía con Melody por ser de alguna manera su 'rival', con el único que solía tener la confianza de hablar con él era con Varick y con Brainy en las pocas veces que hablaba con él… pero en definitiva Raynard no era la persona con la cual preferiría intercambiar esos asuntos… ni mucho menos luego de haber pasado dos años estando interesado en ella…

Helga no lo afirmaba mucho pero para ella era muy difícil rechazar a Raynard… más allá de su desinterés en él… lo pensaba desde un punto de vista hiperempático, así como ella le aterraba la idea de que Arnold le rechazara directamente, a ella le resultaba bastante difícil hacer lo mismo con Raynard… por más idiota que fuera, él había conocido de ella apenas se vieron la primera vez, fue probablemente la segunda persona que no la vio como una matona y abusona… la primera era Phoebe… aunque claro, Helga pensaba que Arnold tenía esa impresión de ella…

– Ray… –

– ¡Hola a todos! ¡Vaya qué escena tan curiosa es esta! –

Una voz muy conocida había llegado a interrumpir el momento, Helga estaba muy agradecida, no sólo porque aniquilaron el momento tenso entre ella y Raynard, sino porque también logró que Melody soltara cuidadosamente a Arnold de su agarre por sus lecciones de baile. Gerald y Phoebe también notaron la presencia del recién llegado que no era más que Varick que venía cargando dos vasos con unos tragos de colores, también venía junto con Rebecca quien traía otro trago consigo, y con Brainy con las manos vacías, este como siempre muy sonriente. Arnold miró curiosamente a Melody por haberse soltado de él pero fue el primero en hablar:

– Hola Varick, hola de nuevo Brainy, hola Rebecca… lindo peinado y ropa. –

Rebecca sonrió ante el cumplido del rubio y respondió:

– Gracias Arnold, hola Gerald, hola Raynard. –

– ¡Al fin llegas Lewis! ¡Te estaba esperando! ¡No tengo toda la noche! ¿Sabes? –

Fue lo que exclamó Helga con un poco de molestia y se aproximó hacia él para arrebatarle uno de los tragos que llevaba consigo, sin importar cuál era.

– ¡Al menos me trajiste algo para beber! ¡Tengo sed! – dijo.

– ¡Adelante! Traje para compartir. – fue lo que respondió el pelirrojo mientras fue ofreciendo los demás vasos.

Y sin más, Helga se puso a beber del trago… la verdad que era horrible pero comenzó a beberlo con excusa de tener sed, Arnold notó esto con un poco de curiosidad y preocupación de que Helga estuviese bebiendo así, sin embargo nada dijo. A su vez Gerald aceptó el otro trago que tenía Varick, al igual que Rebecca estuvo ofreciendo del suyo, fue Phoebe quien decidió beber un poco de él.

Raynard miró con un poco de seriedad a la situación y miró de reojo hacia un lado para entonces susurrarle al oído a Helga.

– Mucha suerte con Arnold, Helga… yo iré a otra parte. –

Mientras la rubia intentaba soportar aquel mal trago escuchó el susurro de Raynard que se estaba despidiendo… en parte agradecía por eso ya que habían roto la tensión de hace un momento pero por otro sentía que estaba perdiendo algo importante… sin embargo lo meditó un poco y dijo:

– ¿Te vas por Brainy cierto? –

– En realidad… es por Varick y Rebecca… – respondió sin más.

Helga lo miró con total extrañeza y sin esperar otra respuesta por parte de la rubia, el alemán le ofreció una amigable y dulce sonrisa a Helga hasta hacer un gesto de despedida y alejarse de allí rápidamente perdiéndose entre toda la gente y dejando a Helga con un completo desconcierto.

– ¿Qué tal lo están pasando? – preguntó Varick como siempre con su gran sonrisa de confianza mientras iba ofreciendo los tragos para vaciar los vasos.

– Pues muy bien, este lugar me agrada bastante. – respondió Arnold.

– Jaja ¿Te gusta? ¡Este lugar es espléndido Arnold! Yo sabía que iba a agradarte… pasan muy buena música aquí. – contestó el pelirrojo.

– Coincido con eso. –

Fue lo que respondió Arnold asintiendo con la cabeza, de tal manera que luego Varick le diera unos codazos amistosos a Rebecca.

– Beckie y yo hemos venido mucho aquí en sus momentos de inauguración. –

– Ya te dije que no me llames Beckie. – respondió la alternativa con seriedad.

Pero obviamente al pelirrojo le era gracioso todo y antes que se armara otra escena tensa entre ellos fue cuando luego Gerald un comentario y no precisamente sobre el lugar donde se encontraban bailando:

– ¡Viejo! ¡Qué buenos pantalones traes! –

– ¿Te gustan? – preguntó Varick mirando hacia estos y haciéndolos lucir – A decir verdad iba a traer otros pero estos me agradaron, además son cómodos. –

– A mí no me parece buena opción para traerlos aquí. – respondió Rebecca con seriedad.

Brainy rio un poco por el comentario de Rebecca, así mientras todos miraban curiosos a los extraños pantalones de tela de jogging de Varick que tenía botones en los costados superiores de sus piernas… fue Helga quien terminó percatándose de eso.

– ¡Espera un momento! – exclamó la rubia llevando una mano a señalar sobre estos botones – ¿Acaso son botones? –

– Jajaja ¿Te diste cuenta Pataki? – preguntó divertidamente – Sí son botones que se abren a presión… –

Melody no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pensar cualquier cosa ni mucho menos porque el pelirrojo no ayudó en nada cuando extendió una pierna y tomó uno de los botones de su pantalón para abrirlo notando una parte de su pierna al descubierto, logrando la sorpresa de todos, excepto de Rebecca que miraba con indiferencia y Brainy que sólo reía. El primero en reaccionar fue Gerald:

– Pensándolo mejor… – dijo un poco dudoso y luego le susurró a Phoebe – Creo que mejor consigo unos pantalones así para usarlos contigo. –

– ¡Gerald! – exclamó Phoebe a su novio estando toda roja.

Varick soltó una risotada por esto mientras Helga miraba de reojo a la pareja con cierta expresión aburrida, hasta que esta luego dijo:

– Lewis… van a arrancarte los pantalones… –

– Bueno… al menos me traje unos buenos boxers. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Melody se volvió rojo tomate y por fortuna nadie podía darse cuenta por la oscuridad aunque se cubrió la cara de inmediato intentando alejar cualquier imagen mental… esa chica a veces era demasiado sensible, ingenua y susceptible. Rebecca demostró su apoyo en ella poniéndole una mano en su espalda de tal forma que la albina se quedó más tranquila con eso. Helga por su lado entregó de nuevo el trago sin querer más al menos por ahora…

– ¿Alguien quiere? – ofreció Varick el poco que quedaba del trago que había bebido Helga.

– Varick… – interrumpió esta.

– ¿Sí Helga? –

– No olvides lo que me prometiste. – dijo esta muy seriamente.

Varick sonrió con un poco de malicia y diversión sin dejar de mirar hacia Helga. Arnold por un momento observó a esto un tanto extrañado y curioso, las miradas de Helga y Varick eran un tanto curiosas… demasiado confiadas entre ellas.

– ¿Ya tan rápido quieres? – preguntó un poco burlón.

– ¡No idiota! – exclamó esta sonrojada aunque por fortuna nadie podía notarlo – ¡Sólo lo digo para que no te olvides! –

Varick sonrió confiadamente y llevó sus labios al extremo del vaso para beber el resto del trago y luego tirarlo por el bote que había colgando sobre una columna y sin más se aproximó a Helga para susurrarle algo… de tal manera que la rubia asiente con la cabeza viendo de reojo a Arnold… quien los estaba observando. Helga rápidamente desvía la mirada hacia el pelirrojo para decirle:

– Entendido. –

– Bien… entonces… –

Fue lo que dijo Varick para entonces tomar la mano de Helga y responderle:

– ¿Qué te parece si bailamos primero? –

Helga sonrió confiadamente igual que él… definitivamente usar al pelirrojo para disimular frente a Arnold era muchísimo más fácil que usar al alemán drogón… o eso pensaba, pero a pesar de todo aceptó la invitación… de tal forma que Arnold observó a esto y luego se volteó a ver a Melody parecía ocupada bailando y conversando con Rebecca, Phoebe y Gerald continuaban juntos… pensó en aproximarse a ellos si no estaban muy íntimos pero Brainy lo hizo antes aproximándose a Arnold de tal manera que este sonrió agradecido.

– ¿Cómo estás Brainy? – saludó Arnold con una sonrisa.

Brainy apenas pudo mover la boca… no es como que el chico tuviese un decibel de voz muy alto, así que sólo le contestó con una seña alzando su pulgar… bueno algo era algo… a veces era extraño que alguien tan callado y tímido como él era el mejor amigo del charlatán de Varick que a ese se le podía escuchar hasta atravesando las paredes.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a bailar entre ellos, Arnold realmente disfrutaba de la música, a pesar de lo que decían de aquel lugar debía reconocer que el DJ tenía un gran repertorio y material musical para accionar la pista… y eso que no había visitado la otra aún, así que pensó en preguntarle eso a su compañero.

– ¡Oye Brainy! ¿Has visitado la otra pista? –

Brainy asintió con la cabeza pues no podía contestar de otra forma, y aparentemente así era comunicarse con él estando en un lugar como ese, tan ruidoso, poco espacioso y oscuro.

– ¿Y qué tal? –

Brainy alzó el pulgar para indicar que esta buena sin embargo siguió bailando y señaló a la pista donde se encontraban ahora por lo que Arnold intuyó algo que se lo expresó en respuesta:

– ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿Esta o la de allá? – preguntó mientras señalaba a donde se encontraban y al otro lado.

Brainy claramente señaló a dónde se encontraban por lo que Arnold consideró que probablemente el chico de lentes preferiría quedarse allí, luego iría a buscar la otra pista o eso pensaba. Por un momento echó su mirada alrededor notando las parejas de baile seguían siendo las mismas, Melody bailaba un tanto tímidamente con Rebecca, quien se notaba muy sonriente… es verdad, Helga le había dicho de que Rebecca estaba interesada en Melody quizás era mejor alejarse un momento de ella para no poner a Rebecca triste, más aún cuando supo que ella lo había golpeado a Varick por haberse quedado con Melody en la escuela el miércoles pasado. Volteó a ver a Gerald y a Phoebe, ellos se veían bien, como siempre, nada nuevo… siempre habían tenido mucha química entre los dos y eso aparentemente no cambiaría y probablemente estarían juntos el resto de sus vidas.

Sin embargo luego echó una mirada a la otra pareja, Varick y Helga parecían coordinarse muy bien bailando juntos aunque no estuviesen tomados de las manos, aparentemente estaban conversando pues se decían algunas cosas al oído, aparte de notarse ambos muy divertidos y con unas miradas cómplices que habían curiosear un poco a Arnold… ¿Desde cuándo ellos dos se llevaban tan bien? Incluso era raro… un chico tan popular como Varick interactuando tan cercanamente con Helga… quien no era ni la mitad de popular de lo que era él, lo que era más curioso, aún así como Varick era capaz de rechazar a Rhonda un sinfín de veces siendo ella de las más populares, aparentemente era capaz de cambiarla por Helga… lo que lo hacía más raro.

– _¡Ay Arnold! ¿Primero te preocupas porque me vuelva una drogadicta como Raynard y ahora te preocupas de que Varick se propase conmigo o me rompa el corazón como lo hace con medio mundo? ¿¡Qué rayos sucede contigo!?¡No tengo intensiones de ir con el tonto Chico Playboy!_ –

Había resonado sobre su cabeza la voz de Helga dándole a aclarar de que ella realmente no tenía intensiones románticas con Varick.

– _Todos ya sabemos el cruel destino que sufrieron todos los chicos que se aprovecharon pervertidamente de Helga… ella ha sido capaz de partirles huesos o mandarlos al hospital en nada… pero a ti… sólo te ha respondido con una bofetada. Deberías sentirte afortunado… se nota que te aprecia mucho como para dañarte en serio._ –

Arnold sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo del pelirrojo diciéndole aquello… porque lo hacía dudar, lo hacía flaquear. ¿Por qué repentinamente comenzaba a dudar de lo que le decía Varick y Helga? ¿Era cierto que no había nada entre ellos? Y a todo esto… recién se daba cuenta que Raynard no estaba con ellos… lo que le hacía pensar si no se habría ido por no poder soportar el ver a Helga con otro… ¡Pero se suponía que el otro era él mismo! O eso le decía Raynard… pero el otro era Varick… o eso parecía…

– ¿Ar…nold? –

El rubio Cabeza de Balón despertó de sus pensamientos notando a Brainy un tanto extrañado y preocupado… él le había hablado un tanto dificultoso a pesar del barullo ambiental que había en aquel lugar y de lo baja que era la voz del chico de lentes y pegajosa sonrisa.

– Lo siento Brainy… estaba distraído. – fue todo lo que pudo decirle en ese momento.

Brainy asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaban Helga y Varick y luego se volteó hacia Arnold que disimulaba y seguía bailando, aunque luego de entonces el rubio volvió a mirar a la curiosa y extraña pareja.

Sí, allá andaban ellos dos bailando como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida, pero en realidad sólo estaban tapando una conversación de dos adolescentes macabros engendrando un plan. El pelirrojo mantenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de Helga mientras se iban moviendo de un lado a otro susurrándose a los oídos.

– ¿Entiendes Pataki? Deja a las cosas pasar y luego ataca… es la mejor forma. – le decía el pelirrojo.

– ¡Claro grandote! – exclamó la rubia con confianza – ¿Vas a ayudarme a que las cosas pasen verdad? –

– Bueno supongo que puedo hacer el intento. –

Helga sonrió confiadamente y tomó la mano de Varick para que este empleara una vuelta como paso de baile logrando que Helga diera un giro sobre ella misma y tras esto le tomara la otra mano al chico y prosiguieran su plática.

– Aún tienes pendiente mostrarme eso. – comentó Helga con un poco de seriedad.

– Oh cierto… prometí mostrarte el rincón prohibido… así le llamo yo. –

– Bueno eso… tienes que decirme dónde queda y cómo llegar y qué hacer para que nadie se meta en el medio a usurparme el lugar. – comentó la rubia y luego soltó las manos del pelirrojo para mirar su reloj de pulsera en su brazo derecho – Tengo que controlar el tiempo ya sabes que tenemos tiempo hasta las 6 de la mañana hasta que esto se termine. –

– ¿Quieres ir ahora? – preguntó Varick.

Helga detuvo su baile para meditarlo mientras miraba el reloj de pulsera y se llevaba un dedo hacia la barbilla… sería mejor, sobre todo porque notaba a Arnold entretenido con Brainy, era mejor ahora antes que volviera a quedar junto a Melody…

– Creo que es lo más razonable, vamos. – respondió Helga.

Sin más Varick dejó de bailar también para entonces gritar a los presentes logrando interrumpir su baile:

– ¡Oigaaaaaan! Helga y yo ya volvemos en un momento, pero ya regresaremos. – fue lo que dijo señalándose a él y a Helga a la vez.

Obviamente esto era poco probable de escuchar pero suponían que si interrumpían su baile entenderían que se marcharían momentáneamente. Por el lado de Phoebe y Gerald lo comprendieron, aunque la oriental vio un poco curiosa, suponía que iban a ir a comprar bebidas, así que se despreocupó. Rebecca veía un tanto con seriedad mientras que Melody lo hacía de forma muy curiosa, lo mismo Arnold… otra vez parecía estar pensando que había algo entre Helga y Varick… algo tramaban o eso parecía, Brainy por su parte sólo se mantuvo tranquilo y callado… como siempre lo estaba.

Ante ver cada una de las reacciones de cada uno Varick intuyó que ya habían entendido así que le dijo a Helga.

– Vamos. –

Y sin más le tomó la mano a la rubia, siendo esto un poco inesperado para ella, pero era entendible que le tomara la mano sabiendo que estaban en un lugar atestado de gente y era muy fácil perderse... sin embargo la imagen fue un tanto extraña para Arnold, llegando a ver que Varick y Helga se iban escaleras arriba… le fue inevitable mirar hacia Brainy y preguntarle:

– ¿Ellos no andarán en algo cierto? –

Brainy sonrió divertido por la pregunta de Arnold, sabía muy bien el por qué preguntaba eso, y rio un poco pero contestó con una negación con la cabeza. Arnold tomó esto con tranquilidad aunque… no pudo evitarlo, se impacientó un poco debido a que había delatado frente a Brainy lo preocupado que estaba respecto a si Helga estaba en alguna relación con Varick o algo parecido… y de nuevo la incógnita le llegó a su cabeza… pero el rubio callaba solamente bailando frente a Brainy que lo observaba fijamente dándose cuenta que algo le pasaba.

Por otro lado, en la otra pista resonaba una pesada canción de heavy metal de los años 80 donde se llegaba a ver desde su balcón a Varick y Helga tomados de la mano y siendo orientados a otro lado se pierden entre los pasillos hasta perderse de vista. En la pista de metal se encontraban Harold y Patty abrazados y besándose mientras la chica estaba apoyada sobre una columna sintiendo las manos de su novio recorrer por su cintura y su cabello, entrelazando sus lenguas en un profundo y húmedo beso mientras resonaba la música de fondo, al fondo llegándose a ver en medio de la pista cómo varios adolescentes se amasijaban entre ellos en un violento moshpit típico de recital. Se perdían entre algunos suspiros y jadeos, parecía que la cosa estaba un poco más candente entre ellos, sin siquiera importar en el espacio abierto y público en el cual se encontraban. Las caricias fueron haciéndose más profundas hasta llegar a determinados rumbos más íntimos cuando entonces…

– ¡Harold tienes que ayudarme! –

La pareja rápidamente se separó quedando ambos muy rojos del rostro, estando Harold muy molesto y sonrojado y Patty muy apenada de llegar a ver que Stinky estaba ahí con ellos. El chico grande y robusto muy molesto sujetó a Stinky de su musculosa para zamarrearlo y amenazarlo:

– ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo te apareces así de la nada?! ¿¡No ves que estoy a solas con Patty!? –

Stinky estaba bastante aterrado, es verdad… no debió haberse metido en el medio de esa forma aunque había estado tan distraído que ni se dio cuenta, pero Patty se sintió un poco mal por Stinky que decidió intervenir antes que su novio hiciera papilla a su amigo.

– Harold tranquilo… – le dijo esta poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

Harold vio a Patty que intentaba calmarlo por lo que puso una expresión de clara molestia y liberó a Stinky del forzoso agarre y luego se cruzó de brazos para reclamarle.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué rayos viniste a interrumpirnos a mí y a Patty? –

– L-lo siento mucho Harold… Patty… ¡Perdón! – dijo Stinky y luego comentó – Es que necesito su ayuda… estaba bailando con Gloria y llegaron compañeras de su curso para molestarla y golpearla… yo quise hacerlas a un lado pero ellas son demasiadas y realmente no pude contra ellas… además no puedo golpear a las mujeres, eso está mal. –

– Pues qué novedad genio ¡Yo también soy hombre! – dijo Harold bastante sarcástico.

– Pero Patty es una chica. – sonrió Stinky y luego miró con súplica a la más grandota – ¡Por favor Patty! –

– Está bien, está bien… – dijo rápidamente la egresada – ¿Dónde se encuentran? –

Había dicho Patty muy seriamente, después de todo a ella no le gustaban las abusonas que terminaban molestando a las más débiles… era algo que siempre le había inculcado Rebecca y sabía que varios de su curso como del segundo año estaba lleno de esas huecas abusonas.

– En esta misma pista… por el lado de la tarima. – respondió Stinky.

– Bien… iré por refuerzos… voy a buscar a Rebecca. –

Fue lo que dijo sin más la castaña marchándose de allí dejando a Stinky y su novio solos.

– ¡Gracias Patty! – exclamó el narizón.

Sin embargo Harold se notaba un poco molesto por haber interrumpido su momento, pero a pesar de todo no pudo evitar hacer la clara pregunta:

– Creí que estabas con Sid ¿A dónde se fue ese estúpido? – preguntó estando de brazos cruzados.

– Ah ¿Sid? – preguntó el contrario llevándose una mano sobre la cabeza para rascársela estando un poco confundido – Salió corriendo con Lindsay y lo perdí totalmente de vista… – luego de eso frunce el ceño y responde un tanto molesto – …lo cual fue fastidioso porque se llevaron mi trago con ellos. –

– ¡Qué maldito! – exclamó Harold con molestia – Cuando lo encontremos le pondremos la manos encima que no lo olvidará ¡Este lunes ya verá! – aunque luego de eso sonrió un poco divertido y dijo – Por otro lado… no me sorprende que se haya ido con Lindsay. –

– Ni a mí tampoco… es decir, siempre se han gustado y ella estaba vestida muy bien. –

– Pues ya era hora que se dejara de rodeos con ella. – comentó el chico más robusto llevándose los nudillos a la cadera.

Stinky rio un poco compartiendo dicho pensamiento cuando entonces el más alto dijo:

– ¿Me acompañas a donde Gloria? No quisiera que la lastimaran más antes que pueda llegar Patty con Rebecca y necesito de alguien que controle la situación aquí… ya no estamos en la escuela –

– Sí, está bien. –

Y sin más ambos salieron hacia el "escenario del crimen", porque Stinky tenía mucha razón… no estaban en la escuela, y definitivamente aquí las cosas se iban a tomar con mayor libertad y lo malo era que tanto Patty como el resto del tercer año también eran responsables de muchas de las cosas que iban a ocurrir en ese lugar, sean buenas o malas hasta que tuviesen que llamar a seguridad o a las personas de prevención.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado en la otra pista, Gerald y Phoebe habían desaparecido, aparentemente ambos también fueron a pasar un momento en pareja, Arnold quedó junto con Brainy, Rebecca y Melody bailando entre ellos en una ronda, aunque se notaba a Rebecca interactuando más con la albina.

– ¿Qué tal lo están pasando? – preguntó Arnold entusiasmado.

Brainy alzó el pulgar para indicar que lo estaba pasando bien al igual que Melody también lo hizo junto con una sonrisa tímida, sólo Rebecca fue quien contestó oralmente.

– ¡Estupendo Arnold! ¿Qué te parece este lugar? –

– ¡Es genial! Tiene un fabuloso repertorio musical. – fue lo que dijo el rubio con mucho entusiasmo.

– ¿Te diste cuenta cierto? – preguntó Rebecca con una sonrisa. – Aquí hay una gran variante de épocas que puedes oír. –

Arnold sonrió al escuchar eso pensando en contestarle cuando entonces vio que Patty llegó a interrumpirles, se veía un poco preocupada no podía llegar a escucharla bien, por el contrario parecía que le estaba susurrando algo en el oído a Rebecca, haciendo que Brainy y Melody se quedaran mirándolas, la albina en especial sintiéndose un poco extrañada y dándole la sensación de que se iban a alejar.

Evidentemente así iba a ser porque la chica alternativa alzó la voz para decir:

– Chicos, tengo que irme con Patty un momento… ¿Se quedan aquí y cuidan de Melody? – preguntó mirando a Arnold y Brainy, en especial a Arnold.

– ¿A-a dónde vas Rebecca? – preguntó la albina con algo de temor.

– No te preocupes Melody, volveré pronto. – dijo Rebecca poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la albina.

Melody agachó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco temerosa, iba a quedar a solas con Arnold y Brainy… y realmente no le agradaba mucho estar con pocas personas y más en ese lugar… Phoebe y Gerald se habían ido y Varick y Helga también y quién sabe a dónde y cuándo volverían.

– ¿Está todo bien Rebecca? – preguntó Arnold un poco preocupado.

– Sí Arnold, sólo te pido que cuides de Melody mientras no estoy ¿sí? – dijo apresuradamente la alternativa.

Patty insistía en que le acompañase haciendo una seña rápida de tal manera que Arnold no tuvo opción de decir más que un:

– De acuerdo. –

– Gracias. – fue lo que dijo Rebecca y salió corriendo junto con Patty.

Sin más la alternativa desapareció con la chica de tercer año dejando a Melody un poco temerosa frente a Arnold y Brainy, quienes le ofrecieron su apoyo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, ambos de cada lado, logrando así que la albina sonriera ante el gesto.

– No te preocupes Melody, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Rebecca vuelva… – dijo con una sonrisa aunque luego esta se le borró – o quizás Helga y Varick… – y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados como buscándolos – ¿En dónde se habrán metido? –

Antes que todo esto pasara, Varick y Helga habían subido al primer subsuelo, el pelirrojo no soltó la mano de la rubia y la fue llevando a suaves jalones por el lugar esquivando a varias personas que bailaban o conversaban ahí, aunque al menos aquel lugar estaba más espacioso que en la pista de baile. Helga comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados a ver si nadie los encontraba espiando o algo parecido, cualquiera podría crear un falso rumor y meterse en problemas… sobre todo con cierta chica Lloyd obsesionada con el pelirrojo ególatra que estaba teniendo la gentileza o quizás el atrevimiento de ayudarla a tener su momento íntimo y más importante con Arnold esa misma noche antes que se hicieran las 6 de la madrugada y dieran por finalizada la fiesta…

Sí, el pelirrojo estaba haciendo demasiado por ella. ¿Y por qué? Era raro que Varick hiciera algo bueno por los demás… ¿Alguna vez ha hecho algo bueno para Brainy que es su mejor amigo? La verdad es que no lo sabía… y eran en esos momentos donde comenzaba a flaquear y pensar si esto era una buena idea o una loca ocurrencia del pelirrojo para macabramente divertirse a su demencial modo… ¡No! Él la estaba ayudando… y era lógico que pensara esas cosas cuando justo le iba a indicar el lugar donde tendría que… hacerlo, si podría hacerlo claro. Sabía que incluso era riesgoso… que era difícil, que incluso si las cosas no salían bien podría echar su reputación por la borda, que sería lo único bueno a conversar en el extremo caso que Arnold la rechace o descarte para siempre… sin duda alguna ambas cosas suenan como algo completamente devastador para la rubia.

Helga observó que Varick le fue llevando hasta justo el medio de los balcones que daban a ambas pistas y se detuvieron allí, sin embargo Varick no la soltó y le dijo al oído para que le escuchara:

– Voy a llevarte allá, presta atención, en donde iremos ahora tienes que asegurarte que NADIE los vea cuando vayan ¿de acuerdo? –

La rubia escuchó lo dicho por el contrario por lo que respiró profundamente un tanto nerviosa separándose de él y asintió con la cabeza viéndole con firmeza y seriedad.

– Vamos. – dijo ella finalmente.

Varick también le miró con firmeza y seguridad y sin soltar la mano de Helga fue llevándola hacia el lado de la pista de música de metal, donde a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Stinky interrumpiendo el candente momento entre Harold y Patty, obvio. El pelirrojo llevó a la rubia cerca de una columna y de allí se llegaba a ver una barrera que conducía a un muy oscuro pasillo, Varick miró a Helga y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para decirle.

– Entra mientras vigilo que no nos vean. –

Helga tragó saliva… ¿Por qué ella debía entrar primero? No le agradaba mucho esto… nuevamente comenzaba a flaquear y pensar si el pelirrojo era confiable, y por todas las cosas de las cuales le hablaba Rebecca parecía que no lo era… pero ¡Él le estaba ayudando e incluso ocultó todos sus secretos! ¡Ni hablar! Si llegaba a propasarse le iba a tener que golpear en los bajos… era lo que se mentalizaba en ese momento así que sin más entró por el pasillo pasando por arriba de la barrera, dándose cuenta que era bastante estrecho, apenas podía entrar solo una persona además que el sonido ambiental de la música casi no llegaba allí por lo que seguramente se podría hablar sin problema. Sin más Varick también pasó por el pasillo lo que hizo que Helga se volteara hacia él viéndolo entre la oscuridad como una enorme silueta alta que de solo verla daba algunas ideas bastante perturbadoras.

– ¡Varick esto no es gracioso! ¡Me dijiste que era un buen lugar y cómodo! ¿Cómo pretendes que vayamos a hacerlo en la oscuridad? –

– ¿Qué acaso no te motiva la oscuridad? – preguntó graciosamente el pelirrojo.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se supone que Arnold va a ponerse el condón si no tenemos luz? – preguntó Helga de forma muy molesta y decepcionada.

– Bueno puede usar su celular o… –

– ¿O qué? – insistió Helga.

En ese momento Varick sacó su propio celular de su chaqueta y activó la linterna para luego mostrarle a Helga en aquel pasillo había una puerta corrediza lo que hizo que la rubia se sorprendiera. Varick al notar esto sonrió de lado y abrió la puerta notando allí dentro lo que era un pequeño cuarto de limpieza, habían escobas, trapeadores, limpia vidrios y pisos, y demás productos de limpieza para los espacios cerrados.

– Bienvenida al lugar más limpio del AlternWave. – dijo chistosamente – Aquí ten por seguro que no te contagiarás nada, siempre limpian antes de abrir así que de lo único que tendrás que preocuparte es que Arnold llegue aquí contigo y se coloque el condón, nada más. –

Helga sorprendida de esto sonrió… bueno no era precisamente una habitación de un hotel 5 estrellas pero sin duda alguna le había agradado… era limpio y seguro, y lo más probable es que no se contagiaría nada raro, después de todo se sabía que para practicar sexo era importante mantenerse seguro de cualquier factor infeccioso o bacteriano que rondara por allí.

– ¡Cielos Varick! ¡Tienes mucha razón! ¡Este lugar es lo mejor que hay! – exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa y luego miró hacia arriba – ¡Y mira! Entra un poco de luz por parte de la pista de al lado. –

– Síp, de esa forma no tendrán tantas dificultades… aunque seguro debe haber alguna luz para encender… pero es mejor que no lo hagan. –

– Sí tienes razón – respondió Helga – Entre tanta oscuridad con la luz repentinamente quedaremos ciegos. –

– Sí, y adiós romanticismo jaja. – respondió Varick graciosamente – en fin… será mejor que salgamos, el tiempo corre y vuela también. –

– C-claro. –

Sin más el pelirrojo pasó por sobre la barrera vigilando y luego le dio la indicación a Helga de salir, por lo que lo hizo, estando bastante satisfecha. ¡Perfecto! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seducir a Arnold para llevarlo ahí… aunque iba a ser costoso. Una vez más revisó su reloj de pulsera dándose cuenta que había pasado una hora desde el inicio de la fiesta… tenía exactamente 4 horas para hacer todo… no era demasiado y aún había muchas cosas que tendría que hacer antes de que Arnold acepte tal proposición.

– Antes… quisiera ir a pedir algo a la barra… y a ti también te conviene beber un poco para entrar en ambiente… ya sabes. – dijo Varick.

Helga entendió perfectamente lo dicho por el pelirrojo… es verdad, necesitaba soltarse de todos los nervios y entrar más en confianza y relajarse con su entorno, probablemente el alcohol le iba a ayudar a hacer cosas que nunca se atrevería a hacer… como seducir a Arnold para acosarte con él… así que sin más aceptó.

– Me parece bien, vamos. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos chicos fueron en camino yendo hacia la mini barra de bebidas que se encontraba en el primer subsuelo, llegando a pasar cerca de los sillones donde se encontraban los famosos narguiles, se llegaban a ver a Wolfgang y Edmund fumando allí y riendo por babosadas aparentemente porque sus risas eran demasiado escandalosas.

– ¡Cielos! Este lugar raya en lo bizarro en todo sentido ¿Qué más hay aquí? – preguntó Helga un tanto sarcástica.

Varick rio ante el comentario porque se dio cuenta que aquello era debido a la imagen de Wolfgang y Edmund drogados… lo raro era que no había visto aún a Raynard por allí, pero allá él. Sin más llegaron a la barra y pidió un trago, pues él tenía experiencia en diferentes bebidas alcohólicas y pensaba cuál era apropiada para ella.

– Estaba pensando… tal vez deba otorgarle y convencer a Arnold de beber un poco… para que él también entre en ambiente ¿no? – comentó Helga con una sonrisa.

Varick alzó una ceja y contestó un poco pensativo:

– Pues… podrías pero asegúrate de que no sea mucho más de lo que bebas tú. –

– ¡A ver! ¿Por qué no Pantalones de Streaper? – preguntó molesta la rubia.

– Porque el alcohol inhibe el sexo en los hombres. – respondió con una sonrisa – Puede traer complicaciones como tener síntomas de una disfunción eréctil. –

Helga se palmeó fuertemente el rostro de escuchar eso.

– ¡Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrayos! – gruñó realmente molesta y se quitó la mano del rostro para cruzarse de brazos y mirara hacia el piso y decir – ¡Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba! –

Varick retiró los tragos viéndose uno de un color sangre y otro de un color más anaranjado y respondió a Helga.

– Te dije que no iba a ser fácil. – comentó tranquilamente pero luego sonrió y le extendió el trago naranja – Toma, este es para ti. –

– Gracias. – dijo aceptando el trago.

Sin más ambos chicos fueron bebiendo mientras iban camino hasta las escaleras, esperaba a poder encontrar a Arnold y los demás y que no se hayan movido del lugar.

– Por cierto Varick… pensé que no vendían alcohol a menores. – comentó la rubia – ¿Cómo es que te venden de todas formas? –

Varick sonrió muy confiado y luego preguntó señalándose a sí mismo y un tanto divertido y confiado:

– ¿Tengo la cara de un menor? –

Helga lo miró con aburrimiento… ¿Es que acaso siempre tiene que salirse con la suya? Ni mucho menos lo que dijo después de eso:

– Incluso hay algunos que me han visto entrar al rincón prohibido… pero yo les digo que no se puede pasar… les hago creer que soy de prevención. ¿Y qué crees? ¡Todos me creen y piensan que soy de prevención que va al cuarto de limpieza! – dijo divertidamente.

Helga lo observó con más odio todavía al de antes llegándole a contestar:

– Ya en serio… deberías comprarte un alfiler para pinchar ese enorme ego tuyo. –

– ¡Jajajajajaja! – carcajeó en el pelirrojo.

En poco tiempo, los dos fueron bajando mientras conversaban, hasta notar que ellos seguían allí, o al menos algunos de ellos, pero Arnold estaba allí, también estaban Melody y Brainy… ¿Qué había pasado con los demás? Bueno no era raro que Phoebe y Gerald se hayan ido pero ¿y Rebecca? Eso mismo se preguntaba Helga ahora.

– ¿Y Becka? Es raro ver a Melody con Arnold a solas… – dijo esperando un momento para luego decir – …bueno sin contar a Brainy. –

Varick se encogió de hombros resaltando esta duda, no sabía a dónde podría estar metida la chica alternativa sin embargo dijo algo muy certero:

– Por un lado mejor… dices que te ha estado vigilando mucho… lo mismo Phoebe. –

– Es verdad… –

– Bien ¿Estás lista para iniciar con la movida Pataki? – preguntó divertidamente el pelirrojo – Puedo ayudarte a dar los primeros pasos luego será cosa tuya. –

– Lo sé, lo sé… y gracias… sería bueno que me ayudaras a darme un empujón. –

– Bien entonces vamos. – respondió el chico con confianza mientras iba bebiendo su trago.

Helga le fue siguiendo mientras bebía el suyo hasta entonces aparecer cerca de Arnold, Melody y Brainy en el mismo momento que había llegado con Varick.

– ¡Hola! ¡Regresamos! ¿Quieren? – preguntó este ofreciendo su vaso – El de Helga es más liviano. –

Dicho esto Helga apareció cerca del grupo con su trago en la mano, Arnold los miró con un poco de curiosidad y dijo:

– Si no les molesta le pediré un poco a Helga… tengo un poco de sed. –

– Adelante Cabeza de Balón. – le dijo entregándole el vaso.

Sin más el rubio llevó su mano sobre el trago para beberlo cuando entonces Melody preguntó intentando hablar lo más fuerte posible.

– ¿Dónde estaban? –

– Helga y yo fuimos arriba por unos tragos nada más… sabía que había una promo de dos tragos por uno arriba. –

Había dicho el pelirrojo con una sonrisa disimulada… claramente estaba mintiendo para esconder lo que realmente habían hecho ellos allá arriba… Arnold entonces comentó algo que en parte se lo esperaban los presentes.

– Creí que no vendían alcohol a menores. –

– Varick les hace creer a los barman que es mayor de edad. – comentó Helga aún sin poder creer lo que hacía el maldito pelirrojo.

– ¿Pero no te piden identificación? – preguntó Arnold extrañado.

– Tengo una falsificada… jajaja es fácil hacerlo para estar en estos lugares Arnold. – dijo muy confiadamente.

Y no era raro para nada que hiciera algo así, Helga incluso rio un poco divertida, el pelirrojo se salía con la suya y lo hacía perfectamente, no podía quejarse si después de todo lo estaba haciendo para entrar en ambiente.

– ¿No crees que podrías tener problemas haciendo eso? – preguntó Arnold como siempre preocupado.

– Bueno sí… pero falta mucho para cumplir 18 Arnold. –

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas Arnoldo? – preguntó Helga repentinamente – Si el tonto Chico Playboy puede controlarse bien con el alcohol ¡Déjalo ser! –

– Helga, solo estoy aclarándole lo que está mal… –

– ¡Ya lo sé Pelos Necios! – bramó Helga interrumpiéndole abruptamente – ¡Siempre haces eso! ¡Pero nunca aprendes a no meterte en los asuntos ajenos! ¿cierto Arnold? –

Arnold observó a Helga extrañamente… no sabía si defendía a Varick simplemente para fastidiarlo como siempre… o porque en realidad pasaba algo más. Melody observaba esto sin saber realmente qué ocurría, mientras que Brainy miró hacia Varick de una forma que aparentemente sólo el pelirrojo pudo interpretar… era su mejor amigo y aparentemente entre ellos nada más se entendían y de esa forma el más alto dijo burlonamente:

– Aw son tan dulces como pelean por mí~ –

Tanto Arnold como Helga se voltearon para verlo directamente, Arnold con un poco de curiosidad y extrañeza y Helga con una notable molestia.

– ¡No estamos peleando por ti soperútano! – exclamó la rubia.

– Pues lo parecía y se veían tan tiernos los dos. – dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo.

Helga inmediatamente se palmeó el rostro reaccionando repentinamente por el comentario del contrario, más porque se había sonrojado un poco y aunque no se le notara en la oscuridad había sido un acto reflejo. La rubia estaba por decir algo cuando entonces el pelirrojo rápidamente respondió:

– ¡Hey! Estaba pensando… – expresó con su confianza de siempre – …ya que los dos se llevan taaaaaan~ bien ¿Por qué no bailan juntos? Después de todo sé que tú Arnold tuviste el atrevimiento de bailar una pieza de tango con Helga cuando estaban en el cuarto grado. –

Ja… si definitivamente al pelirrojo le gustaba jugar sucio y meter las manos en la profundidad de los temas, sobre todo porque Melody no sabía eso y se sorprendió bastante, más por lo que dijo Varick… fue Arnold quien sacó a bailar a Helga y no al revés, Arnold tuvo la iniciativa.

La sorpresa de Helga y Arnold tampoco se hizo esperar en ese momento, sobre todo de la rubia porque aún recordaba ese día y Arnold estando un poco avergonzado porque aún recordaba ese momento y aparentemente Varick estaba malinterpretando las cosas… él pensaba que la sacó a Helga por…

– ¡Fue una maldita broma del Día de los Inocentes! – exclamó Helga con total molestia – ¡Arnold no lo hizo por caballerosidad! Sólo lo hizo para molestarme. –

– Wow… – dijo Varick en respuesta con una sonrisa divertida.

Arnold en cambio se sentía más incómodo sobre todo por el comentario de Helga… de alguna manera parecía que la rubia le echaba en cara de que él no podía ser un caballero por lo que dijo:

– Puede que lo haya hecho Helga… pero sí lo hice con caballerosidad y puedo hacerlo también ahora sin bromas. – dijo Arnold enfrentándosele.

Helga quedó asombrada de esto, más aún Varick conteniendo una risa cómplice acompañada junto con Brainy que reía también porque claramente Arnold picó el anzuelo y cayó en el juego, por lo que Helga sonrió con arrogancia y dijo:

– ¿Ah sí? Pues te reto a que no te atreves. – expresó poniendo sus nudillos en la cintura.

– Muy bien, si así lo quieres… –

Fue la respuesta de Arnold con una sonrisa delatora y desafiante, logrando que Varick sonriera maliciosamente de ver la escena, así como Brainy riera divertidamente y Melody quedara como siempre asustada y sorprendida a la vez por la actitud cambiante de Arnold… cuando estuvo con ella era tan suave y delicado y ahora junto con Helga era serio y desafiante.

En ese preciso momento como si pareciera que el destino lo estaba haciendo parecer justo comenzó a resonar en el ambiente una canción popular de Rockabilly de los años 70 lo que hizo que todos miraran hacia arriba como si la música proviniera del techo.

– ¿Y qué mejor tema que este para hacerlo? ¡Adelante Shortman! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

– Gracias Lewis. – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa confiada, parecida a la del pelirrojo.

Helga se descolocó de ver ESA sonrisa en Arnold. ¡Estúpido Cabeza de Balón! ¡No le quedaba el imitador del Rey de la Egolatría! Y para colmo fue cuando extendió su mano hacia ella.

– ¿Bailamos Helga? –

– Arnold… tu imitación de Varick es pésima… – dijo con tono aburrido.

Arnold no pudo evitar ofenderse y sentirse… celoso. ¡Sí! Celoso… porque claro, a Varick siempre le quedaba bien todo, pero él no podía pasarse un poco de confiado porque simplemente no era el pelirrojo chico atractivo del curso ¿cierto?

Helga aprovechó a ver la clara molestia de Arnold con una sonrisa arrogante:

– Esa cara sí te queda mejor. – dijo ella chistosamente – Bailemos entonces. –

Y sin temor alguno y por el contrario ella con mucha confianza le tomó de la mano a Arnold para seguir los pasos de aquella música tan antigua bailando lo que parecía ser un clásico de Rock & Roll al estilo Elvis Presley… solo que cantado por una banda un tanto conocida de la época.

– _**Well my baby and me went out late Saturday night. I had my hair piled high and my baby just looks so right Well, pick you up at ten got to have you home by two, Mama don't know what I've got in store for you Well that's alright 'cause we're looking as cool as can be.**_ –

Fue lo que Varick comenzó a cantar mientras resonaba la canción por el boliche mientras iba viendo a la pareja, pues claramente iban llevando agradablemente el ritmo, Brainy y Melody también observaban, ambos con una sonrisa, después de todo la albina también reconocía que Helga merecía su tiempo al lado de Arnold.

Sí, ahí estaban los dos precisamente bailando una canción gratamente popular del rockabilly y empleando rápidos y gráciles pasos de baile, ambos rubios permanecían constantemente moviendo sus piernas y sosteniendo una de sus manos entre ellos e intercambiándolas alternadamente a cada momento que Arnold empleaba a Helga a dar una vuelta y giro sobre ella misma y viceversa, siguiendo el ritmo.

– Son tan adorables~ – dijo Varick haciéndose el tierno.

Melody rio un poco por lo dicho por Varick mientras que Brainy también lo hacía un poco más fuerte. En ese preciso momento el pelirrojo le susurra algo al chico de lentes por lo que este le alza el pulgar y se retira, dejando a Melody un tanto curiosa por esto.

– ¿A dónde va Brainy? – preguntó preocupada.

– Ya volverá, le dije que fuera a buscar algo para mí. – respondió tranquilamente.

Varick empleó una suave y cordial sonrisa hacia la albina para extenderle la mano y decirle:

– ¿Bailas conmigo Melody? –

La albina se sonrojó de inmediato aunque por fortuna esto no se notaba tanto para ella ni para los demás, y por un momento miró hacia Arnold y Helga que parecían llevar el baile más dificultosamente y luego se volteó hacia Varick para decirle:

– ¡P-pero…! ¡Yo no puedo hacer un baile tan complicado! –

Había respondido muy nerviosa volviendo a mirar hacia la pareja de rubios que parecían bailar excelente como dos profesionales pero el pelirrojo sin embargo mostró amabilidad y una sonrisa para responderle:

– No tenemos que hacerlo así tampoco. ¡Anímate! ¡Lo haremos de la forma libre! –

– Bu-bueno – sonrió tímidamente la albina.

Varick tomó suavemente las manos de Melody y comenzó a moverse suavemente al ritmo intentando coordinarse con la música y que la albina también lo hiciera, lográndolo de cierta forma gracias a la dedicación del chico más alto, pudiendo así ambos entretenerse un rato.

Mientras tanto, otra pareja, más activa, y de cabellos rubios hacían su gracia en la pista de baile al ritmo de la música. Tanto Arnold como Helga llevaban los pasos de manera coordinada, Arnold siempre había sido bueno para bailar y Helga… si bien no tanto pero había intentado practicar precisamente para cuando tuviese que hacerlo con Arnold, y sabía que analizando el sitio donde se encontraban ese tipo de música podrían llegar a pasar.

Empleaban desde los pasos más sencillos como entrelazar sus manos e intercambiarlas a partir de un giro que empleaba uno cada uno en el momento mientras comenzaban a hablar un tanto agitados pero sin importar, la adrenalina y euforia del momento no conocía sobre cansancio o agitación.

– ¡Vaya Arnoldo! ¡Eres muy bueno para esto! – exclamó Helga con un poco de consideración.

– Tú también lo eres ¡Me sorprendes! – respondió el rubio con confianza.

Sin más Arnold estiró su brazo y lo llevó por sobre Helga obligándola a dar una vuelta y cambiar de lugar y de manos ahora entrelazándose ambas mientras comenzaban a mover los brazos coordinadamente.

– Hay muy buenos tutoriales en Internet… y Becka también conoce mucho de estos bailes. – contestó Helga con mucha confianza.

Arnold dibujó una media sonrisa y sin soltar las manos de Helga empleó un giro hacia atrás obligándola a ella también a girar quedando ambos con los brazos flexionados a los costados y con las manos entrelazadas, quedando ambos espalda con espalda… Helga pensaba que esto estaba siendo divertido, e incluso se le quitaban por momento los deseos de acostarse con él, bailar con Arnold podría ser incluso más placentero y divertido… estaba sonriendo gratamente por esto cuando entonces…

– Helga… ¿Entre tú y Varick hay algo verdad? –

La rubia quedó estupefacta hasta que rápidamente sin soltar las manos de Arnold se giró rápidamente para volver a quedar enfrentados y que ella iniciara con los pasos de baile anteriores.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo Arnoldo? ¡Entre el chico del pastel y yo no hay nada! – exclamó ella rápidamente. – ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –

– No lo sé… sólo quería asegurarme. –

Había respondido Arnold de manera tranquila y segura hasta sonreír más seguro y luego jalar a Helga más hacia sí casi llegando a aproximar su pecho con el de él y luego rápidamente alejarla… un momento tan parecido a ese de cuando bailaron tango… la rubia se puso un tanto nerviosa por eso hasta que le reclamó:

– ¡Arnold! –

– Vamos solo quería terminar la canción con un buen paso. – respondió este encogiéndose de hombros y dibujando una sonrisa inocente.

– Sí cómo no… –

Había respondido Helga de manera sarcástica cuando entonces la música comenzó a resonar, siendo algo que nada que ver con el tranquilo rockabilly de antes, por el contrario comenzó a sonar un tema de punk rock de los años 70 a lo cual eso significaba una cosa…

– ¡MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! –

Ooooh sí… y ahí se vino el malón nomás, en ese preciso momento la pista estalló de violencia, desde el medio todos comenzaron a golpearse, empujarse y amasijarse entre ellos para disfrutar de la música… como en los más violentos recitales.

Brainy reaccionó rápidamente y lo primero que hizo fue sujetar a Melody para alejarla de esa montaña de dementes golpeadores, Varick agradecido por esto, también ayudó a alejar a la albina de ellos, por lo que entonces se fue aproximando hacia Helga y Arnold.

Los dos rubios reaccionaron ante esto, Arnold inmediatamente tomó la mano de Helga para que no se cayera o lastimara y en cuanto la rubia estaba por reaccionar por esto, repentinamente ella escuchó el susurro de Varick a su oído…

– Mi trabajo terminó Pataki… ahora suerte para ti… –

Antes que Helga pudiera reaccionar, el pelirrojo había empujado tanto a Arnold como a Helga al medio del moshpit, siendo esto imprevisto para el rubio. Arnold sujetaba a Helga todo lo que podía para evitar que se cayera pero entonces tanto ella como Arnold son empujados por las personas que se encontraban en el moshpit chocándose el uno con el otro, tan parecido a como en la escuela… con la diferencia de que ahora estaban con los labios unidos en un espontáneo beso y siendo balanceados e involuntariamente movidos por ese mar de amasijes y empujones de adolescentes divirtiéndose.

* * *

Bueno llegamos al final del capítulo de hoy, que como comenté la semana pasada, tomó trabajo escribirlo, aunque claro, no tanto como el siguiente, estoy intentando ganarle a las distracciones y abandonos repentinos de inspiración y poniendo a prueba mi concentración para ser constante en cada proyecto que me impongo y claro para ustedes.

¡Estoy muy agradecida por los reviews y el entusiasmo! Aunque me desilusiona un poco ver tantos anónimos sin dejar sus nombres o un pseudónimo, al final no sé cómo me los tengo que dirigir para darles las gracias jaja.

Me ha encantado ver cada una de las reacciones respecto a Varick, les aclaro, Varick no me cae mal, al contrario me parece uno de mis mejores personajes y simplemente lo amo, pero no siempre le puede salir todo bien, por eso disfruté golpearlo en el capítulo pasado. Él es una gran persona que al igual que Helga, le cuesta mucho adaptarse a su entorno porque no lo ven más que como un juguete o deseo sexual, por lo que tiene que tomar a su entorno de idiotas para sobrevivir, pero es muy inteligente y considerado. Al igual que Helga también usa una máscara, lo que explica la relación que tienen ellos dos.

Otra cosa que quiero contarles, el AlternWave es un lugar REAL, aunque no lo crean jaja, la descripción del sitio es exactamente del mismo lugar que yo iba a bailar cuando tenía 17 años, y créanme de que todo lo que leyeron aquí también pasaba en ese lugar, lo único que inventé fue lo del pasillo y cuarto de limpieza, porque en realidad no había acceso para ese tipo de cosas allá, aunque todo lo demás como los narguiles y las parejas teniendo sexo por ahí es real. Como decía un amigo _"¿Vas a Alternativa? ¡Pero en ese lugar hacen lo que quieren!"_ y precisamente esa fue la idea también de incorporarlo en este fic.

El próximo capítulo se titulará _**Explosión**_ , lo que luego de la detonación es una onda expansiva de calor, humo y fuego, veremos el cómo paso a paso se irán calentando las cosas mucho más rápidamente. Lo que les puedo asegurar es que si este capítulo les gustó, el próximo les va a EN-CAN-TAR.

Sin más que mencionar, les mando un saludo a todos, me voy marchando que estoy desfalleciendo de hambre desde hace casi 2 horas… o sea desde que me levanté y me puse a hacer revisión y escrito de esto. ¡Hasta el próximo domingo y saludos!

 _ **Ground Spirit Minerva**_ _– Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	8. Explosión

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy desveladísima, son las 7:30 de la mañana acá en mi país y los motivos por los cuales me encuentro pasando la noche en vela los contaré más abajo, pero también es que necesité hacer revisión de este capítulo antes de subirlo.

Por otro lado… ¡Estoy enormemente asombrada por la cantidad de reviews que llegaron del capítulo anterior! No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que recibí tantos. Quiero igual aclararles a todos los que me pidieron una actualización pronta, no es capricho el actualizar los domingos, es para mantener una regularidad y poder organizarme mejor, además que la inspiración no siempre está acompañada así que también es mejor tomarse un tiempo determinado antes de hacer las cosas rápidamente bajo presión. De todos modos como dije, estoy muy agradecida con todos los que han comentado.

¡El domingo ya ha llegado y con eso la actualización! Espero que disfruten de este capítulo como yo he disfrutado el escribirlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Explosión**

Una retumbante y poderosa marea de golpes, balanceos y vibraciones temblaban en la pista del AlternWave, una masificación de jóvenes saltan enérgicamente y se empujan sin parar. La música resuena y golpea las paredes en un constante ritmo abrasadoramente violento, chicos y chicas por aquí y allá en una bailanta explosiva llena de adrenalina. Las agitaciones y respiraciones que son ahogadas por el sonido ambiental de la música ambiental a todo volumen, el calor que comienza a arrasar sobre el lugar, las luces que encandilan a aquellas miradas jóvenes llenas de pasiones adolescentes. Las aspiraciones entrecortadas por los movimientos, la calidez y suavidad de aquellos labios que eran igual al más dulce de los infiernos deseados.

Arnold y Helga se encontraban sentados al borde del escenario de la pista de baile de música retro, donde pudieron ponerse a salvo del furioso moshpit que se había creado. Ambos habían sido sumidos en un accidental beso tras haber sido arrastrados por la masa de adolescentes que se golpeaban unos a otros terminando por chocar hasta tal punto de besarse por accidente. Los dos se encontraban un poco pensativos y callados perdiendo sus miradas sobre los adolescentes que se golpeaban los unos a los otros mientras dejaban divagar por su cabeza sus recuerdos sobre el hecho…

* * *

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

– Mi trabajo terminó Pataki… ahora suerte para ti. –

Fue lo que Varick Lewis había dicho en el preciso instante que Helga y Arnold fueron empujados a aquella marea de jóvenes violentos que creaban ese ambiente recitalero, perdiendo el control de su estabilidad y equilibrio, cuando las fuerzas de su propio alrededor hicieron que en un instante apenas dándose cuenta pudieran reaccionar.

– ¡Hel…! ¡Mmmhp! –

Sólo se llegó a percibir un mugido y una leve vibración por parte de los labios de Arnold que eran retenidos por los de Helga y viceversa. Ambos rubios se enfrentaron en una mirada llena de asombro mientras eran involuntariamente balanceados por su propio entorno. Helga sentía su interior vibrar por tan sólo ese instante, ahí estaba ella juntando sus labios con su amado luego de… años sin poder volver a hacerlo en su forma ocurrente como siempre, esta vez la situación se lo impuso sin poder controlarlo a su voluntad pero no le importó, simplemente cerró los ojos sin intensiones de separarse pues también sabía que eso sería imposible y llevó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros y el cuello de Arnold, dejándose sumir en ese espontáneo paseo de su corazón que a la vez se sentía flotar a causa de los movimientos del ambiente. Arnold, por otra parte, mantenía los ojos bien abiertos a causa de este suceso repentino del cual no podía ni pensar. No hizo mucho más que rodear con sus brazos a la cintura de la rubia para evitar que se separara de ella y no se cayera y lastimara aunque eso le hiciera sentir que estaba más cerca de ella y que ella estaba… correspondiendo al beso.

Aquellos segundos parecieron una eternidad para la mente de ambos rubios, dejando a Arnold completamente en blanco y Helga despertando de un trance alucinador. La rubia abrió los ojos y se separó rápidamente del rubio mostrando su más clara expresión de susto.

– _¡No es posible! ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que lo besé a propósito?_ – fue todo lo que pudo manifestar en su mente mientras demostraba ese asombro y susto de su rostro.

Arnold no esperó más y tomó la mano de Helga para sacarla lo más rápido posible de aquel grupo de jóvenes violentos, sin llegar a fijarse a dónde llegaban, con un poco de trabajo y algunos empujones quedaron a salvo sobre el escenario. Arnold suspiró aliviado por esto y se volteó hacia Helga:

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

– Eso creo… –

Fue la respuesta anonadada de Helga, sin poder hacer mucho más que mirara hacia el piso del escenario y sentarse al borde de este, generando que Arnold hiciera lo mismo y se sentara mirando hacia abajo o a cualquier lado menos a Helga, mientras que Helga sólo estaba inundada en un debate mental sobre lo que iba a pasar ahora y qué debía hacer.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Y ahí seguían, callados y pensativos, dándose las espaldas entre ellos, mirando a cualquier parte, menos a ellos mismos. Helga estaba aterrorizada. ¿Qué tal si Arnold se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intensiones? Si el rubio Cabeza de Balón quería huir de ella por haberle besado no quería ni pensarlo en caso de querer hacer otra cosa… y por otro lado. ¿Cómo iba a continuar su vida luego de tal experiencia? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su reputación? ¿Y si alguien más los vio? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Varick? Ya hasta comenzaba a preocuparse por cosas que ni siquiera iban al caso… por supuesto que el pelirrojo no importaba, sin embargo eran demasiados temores y presiones que se hacía en la cabeza, dando vueltas y vueltas en un círculo del cual no encontraba ni una sola respuesta, ni una sola iluminación… pero al final esta llegó por un tercero que estaba viendo a lo lejos en ese instante.

Arnold por otro lado estaba un tanto serio… lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido accidental, o eso quería pensar, pero a la vez pareció algo intencional, por parte de Helga tal vez no en el inicio que fueron empujados pero luego… nuevamente muchas de las cosas que le dijeron respecto a Helga resonaban en su mente, que había algo entre él y ella, y el hecho de que Helga era una chica sensible también… por alguna razón no sería raro que se dejara llevar profundamente por algo que realmente quería o le gustaba… ¿Pero acaso él era eso que a ella le gustaba? ¿Por qué Helga le hacía dudar tanto? Bueno era un poco obvio, Helga incluso se hacía dudar mucho ella misma de lo que sentía y de su propia forma de ser. No le agradaba seguir allí en silencio, además, tampoco merecían pasarlo así luego de lo ocurrido, debía disculparse aunque él no tuviese la culpa. Sí, iba a hacer eso.

– Helga… –

El rubio se había volteado para dirigirle la palabra a la chica pero notó que esta estaba con una sonrisa bastante tranquila bebiendo hasta el fondo un trago que tenía un tono color rojizo y tras eso sonriendo como si nada.

– ¿De dónde sacaste ese trago? – preguntó Arnold.

Helga se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa un tanto expresiva, más de lo que resultaba ser de Helga, pero sin realmente importarle mucho hacer notable este hecho le respondió:

– Ah me lo dio Patty, pasó aquí hace un momento y me lo regaló, me dijo que no lo quería –

– ¿No crees que has bebido mucho ya? ¿Cuántos tragos has tomado ya? – preguntó el rubio un poco preocupado.

– ¡Para nada Arnold! ¡Estoy bien! – dijo intentando notarse un poco molesta pero la verdad que sonreía como si nada.

Probablemente mucho no se notaba, pero Helga ya estaba mucho más relajada que antes, la tensión y miedo de hace un momento se había ido luego de haberse relajado y bebido aquel brebaje, en mezcla de los anteriores generando un efecto un tanto soporífero. Ya no era difícil sonreír para la rubia, y le era mucho más fácil relajarse y tomarse las cosas de forma mucho más calmada y amable, no podría decirse que estuviese en un estado de ebriedad completo, pero al menos ya había eliminado mucha tensión y estrés que acomplejaba normalmente en ella. Podía sentir como incluso sus músculos se relajaban un poco más que antes, y no le era difícil reír de vez en cuando, aunque la vista estaba apenas un poco más desenfocada que antes, Helga seguía completamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

– De acuerdo… – dijo Arnold ya convencido o eso parecía – …lo de hace un momento… –

– Ah lo siento… la verdad es que no me fijé… pero ¡jajajaja! ¡Fue gracioso a la vez! – fue lo que expresó ella.

– ¿Lo fue? – preguntó Arnold de forma incrédula volteando hacia ella.

Helga miró hacia Arnold alzando una ceja y luego rio divertidamente para decir mientras iba enfatizando con las manos:

– Es que primero bailábamos ¿no? Luego empezó el moshpit, y nosotros nos intentamos alejar, hasta que nos empujaron, nos iban a hacer papilla y repentinamente nos besamos porque nos metieron en un moshpit… es gracioso si lo piensas así. –

Arnold lo pensó un poco… sonaba lógico sí, en parte contándolo de esa forma era gracioso, pero no le causaba gracia por una cosa… principalmente porque la Helga que él conoce no se estaría riendo por una cosa así, sino todo lo contrario, seguro le estaría diciendo que es un depravado, pervertido o algo parecido, así que en lugar de responder a eso sólo hizo una pregunta:

– Helga ¿Estás bien? Creo que estás un poco ebria… –

– ¡No estoy ebria Arnoldo! – fue lo que dijo volteándose a él con expresión molesta.

Bien, esa sí era la Helga que se conocía bien, suponía que con eso Arnold estaba tranquilo o no, porque realmente estaba pensando que algo raro pasaba, aún así quiso asegurarse de si Helga no estaba haciéndole alguna de sus bromas, por lo que él sonrió un poco divertido y puso su mano cerca de ella y le preguntó:

– Dime cuántos dedos ves entonces. –

– ¡Cuatro junto con tu tonta Cabeza de Balón detrás de ellos! – fue su respuesta directa.

De acuerdo, con eso sí se convenció de que realmente no estaba ebria o al menos no a ese nivel. Ya lo había dicho, Helga estaba en un estado diferente al de su sobriedad pero aún mantenía sus pensamientos y recuerdos de forma consciente y su vista apenas se había desenfocado un poco.

– Bien ahora sí te creo. – comentó Arnold y luego dijo un poco más tranquilo – Es que pensé que… te molestarías porque hayamos terminado besándonos… –

– Sí hay algo que me molesta. – dijo repentinamente la rubia.

Arnold no sabía si responder a eso, de alguna manera lo ponía un poco nervioso, y pensaba que probablemente su respuesta lo iba a dejar más tenso, pero aún así lo hizo.

– ¿Qué… cosa? – preguntó.

– Que no sabes cómo corresponderlo. – respondió de manera directa.

– ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó exaltado Arnold – ¡Pero Hel…!

– Es la tercera vez que nos besamos Cabeza de Balón, pero esta ocasión no tuviste que actuar de muerto o ahogado… pudiste al menos corresponder un poco. –

La rubia interiormente se estaba retorciendo por estar recalcando esto, al mismo tiempo se exponía pero a la vez tampoco dejaba evidencias de tener intereses en él… esos habían sido los consejos de Varick y los estaba poniendo a prueba, aparentemente estaba obteniendo la atención que quería… aunque no sabía cómo iba a poder seguir con ese juego por mucho más tiempo.

Arnold sin embargo quedó bastante desconcertado por la manera que la rubia le contestaba:

– ¿Cómo iba a corresponder si esto fue un acciden…? –

– Arnold ¿Así es como besas a las chicas que te gustan? Das pena. – interrumpió repentinamente.

El rubio no se lo esperó y quedó asombrado llegándose a sonrojar pero sin notarse en el lugar y llegándose a descolocar un poco por lo que saltó en su propia defensa.

– ¿¡Cómo crees!? ¡Por supuesto que puedo corresponder un beso de labios! –

– No te sientas mal Arnold… – dijo Helga con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amistosa pero en realidad era completamente cínica – …algún día aprenderás. –

Arnold se vio claramente molesto, y Helga se daba cuenta de esto, y le agradaba… ya lo tenía en sus manos, ante las provocaciones lo que más lograba era meter a Arnold en diferentes retos para tener la atención y cercanía de él, comenzaba a darse cuenta que todo lo que el pelirrojo le aconsejó estaba funcionando perfectamente. ¡Tenía que seguir así!

– ¿Te estás burlando además? – preguntó aún más molesto.

– Para nada Arnold. ¿Por qué me voy a estar burlando de algo así? –

Fue lo que Helga dijo intentando mostrarse lo más seria y comprometida posible pero inevitablemente dibujando una sonrisa retenedora de una posible carcajada, gesto que Arnold notó y parecía que estaba comenzando a molestarse de verdad… bien era momento de aflojar, ya había jalado demasiado la caña y era momento de acercarle más la carnada al pez. Por otro lado el rubio miró seriamente a la rubia y estaba por decir algo cuando entonces sonrió un poco divertido y dijo:

– Lamento no haberte correspondido como querías entonces. –

Y eso es a lo que se le llama devolverle el tortazo, y con clase, lo que causó que la forzada sonrisa de Helga se borrara de la nada y le viera más molesta lo que causó que Arnold sonriera con confiado.

Helga intentaba no molestarse tanto, pues se daba cuenta que Arnold incluso intentaba burlarse de ella por medio de esa sonrisa, pero no podía echarlo todo a perder mandándolo al cuerno como suele hacer, no si quería seguir al lado de él. ¡Pero tampoco podía dejar que le ganara así! Esto era más difícil de lo que creía… aunque estaba dando resultado de alguna manera, así que le contestó como era debido:

– ¡Ay Arnold! Entiendo que no sepas besar, pero no por eso tengas que inventar tonterías como esas. – intentó decir para no perder el humor y echarlo a perder.

Arnold estaba por replicar pero se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… Helga se burlaba de él en respuesta de sus propias burlas y aunque le contestara con una burla ella lo haría por el doble y viceversa… no le gustaba caer en las provocaciones así, ni mucho menos por parte de Helga, por un momento algo se le pasó por la cabeza, pero luego pensó que si llegaba a decirle eso se molestaría enormemente y esto ya dejaría de ser divertido, y para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo no quería que Helga se molestara con él como había pasado en la escuela ni mucho menos luego de la experiencia de baile que tuvieron…

Arnold debía ser honesto y darse cuenta que no tenía muchas opciones de con quién pasar la noche divirtiéndose, Gerald estaba con Phoebe, lo mismo Harold y Stinky con sus parejas, y lo más seguro es que Sid estuviese con Lindsay, prefería evitar a Molly que seguro se encontraría con Erick en alguna parte, o lo mismo con Rhonda y Nadine, no quería aproximarse a Melody pues sabía que Rebecca estaba interesada en ella y prefería no involucrarse, Raynard seguramente estaría consumiendo sus cosas por algún lado y le haría pasar un momento incómodo, y Brainy y Varick eran un poco raros, el primero es difícil de echar una conversación y el pelirrojo… bueno en esos momentos no tenía muchas ganas de conversar con él, precisamente porque comenzaba a darse cuenta que la actitud de Helga estaba siendo increíblemente parecida a la del pelirrojo. Y era por eso que comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo pero a la vez divertido por lo que entonces pensó una forma rápida para intentar quitarle la sonrisa arrogante a la rubia por lo que él sonrió confiadamente para aproximarse a ella y mirarle provocadoramente penetrándola con la mirada:

– Pareces muy segura de eso… – dijo pícaramente y se fue acercando más a ella – …pero quisiera saber si seguirás tan segura cuando lo haga. –

Helga no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ahora Arnold la intentaba provocar a ella. ¡Hacía cualquier cosa para no descontrolarse ni sonreír y chillar como una fangirl!

– Arn… –

Y si antes el diálogo de Arnold fue interrumpido por el beso accidental, ahora lo había sido por parte de Helga porque Arnold estaba posando sus labios sobre ella dejando a la rubia completamente tiesa pero inmensamente feliz por dentro. Aunque lamentablemente el beso no duró mucho, Arnold se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por lo que se sonrojó fuertemente y se separó de inmediato… hacer esto por hacerlo no estaba bien ¿cierto? Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba bien en este momento…

– _¡Ay Arnold mi amor! Creo que me voy a desmayar…_ – fue lo que decía la rubia en sus pensamientos.

Aunque Arnold se sentía un poco extrañado, este tipo de cosas podría generar juegos sentimentales muy crueles y lo que menos quería era engañarse a sí mismo o tener la oportunidad de lastimar a Helga sin quererlo por lo que vio necesario disculparse:

– Helga… lo siento yo no quería que tú… –

– ¡Apestas! – interrumpió repentinamente la rubia.

– ¿¡Qué!? –

Vaya que Arnold caía en las provocaciones muy fácilmente, o al menos esas que dañaban mucho su caballerosidad o será que realmente buscaba complacer a Helga y no lo lograba.

– No te preocupes Arnold, ya lo harás bien. –

Arnold disimuló molestia pero sonrió un poco de ver la imagen de la rubia pues la iluminación del lugar se hizo un poco más natural por unos segundos y en eso llevó un dedo índice sobre una de las mejillas de la chica haciendo que esta se inquietara un poco aunque más fue lo que el cabezón terminó diciendo:

– Estás roja. – respondió burlón.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste Melenudo!? ¡Yo no estoy roja! – estalló la rubia sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

– Sí lo est-¡Auh! –

Helga había respondido a la burla de Arnold mordiendo aquel dedo con el cual la señalaba por lo que al poco rato dejó de morderle logrando que Arnold liberara su dedo de ella y se lo revisara.

No sabía lo que había acabado de pasar, más bien fue una serie de cosas sin pensar, rememoraba algunas cosas que le había dicho Varick, otras tantas que le dijo Gerald y hasta Helga, recordó perfectamente el todo como empezó… desde el baile de rockabilly hasta el moshpit, el beso accidental, la separación momentánea, la discusión acalorada hasta que Helga le mordió el dedo… no pudo evitarlo todo pasó tan rápido y fue tan cambiante que no pudo evitar reírse.

– Jaja… ja… ¡Jajajajajajaja! –

Helga se volteó con total desconcierto y molestia viendo que evidentemente Arnold se estaba riendo muy divertidamente.

– ¿De qué rayos estás riéndote Pelos Necios? –

– ¡Jajaja! – rio para luego detenerse como pudo – Es que ahora creamos otra situación graciosa, pasamos a discutir, a besarnos, a picarte la mejilla y a que me mordieras el dedo ¡Jajaja! –

Helga estaba por quejarse y decir algo al respecto por si se trataba de alguna burla hacia ella pero no… no era eso, todo lo contrario, Arnold estaba tomando con humor la situación como ella lo hizo antes, incluso parecía divertido. La rubia sonrió amenamente incluso satisfecha de haberle hecho sacar una sonrisa por lo que ella también lo hizo, estaban pasando un buen rato, y eso era lo que importaba.

– Jajaja tienes razón, es gracioso ¡Jajajaja! – fue lo que dijo ella.

Y allí quedaron apenas un rato riéndose como modo de relajación de ese entonces. Podría decirse que ambos iban entrando en ambiente, y eso era bueno, aunque ya había pasado hora y media del inicio de la fiesta, lo que significaba que quedaban tres horas y media para el final de esta y si Helga quería tener lo suyo con Arnold.

– En fin, ¿bailamos? –

Fue lo que Arnold preguntó al ponerse de pie de su lugar y ofrecerle su mano a Helga, esta miró curiosamente de reojo a la mano de este y sonrió ligeramente.

– Creí que nunca lo pedirías. – dijo confiadamente.

Y sin más tomó su mano y comenzaron a bailar lo que sonaba en ese momento que parecía ser una canción de los años 80s, dejándose llevar por el ritmo.

Mientras tanto, Rhonda y Nadine se encontraban en la otra pista, cerca de la barra, habiendo ocupado los asientos mientras bebían tragos por supuesto sin alcohol pero bastante extravagantes principalmente por su precio. La Lloyd tomó un sorbo de su bebida para decirle a su mejor amiga:

– Nadine, esto no terminó siendo como esperaba… – dijo un poco decepcionada – ¡Mira nada más este lugar! ¡Es un completo caos! Y digo… ¿acaso ves eso? –

Rhonda se volteó precisamente a ver la tarima donde se encontraba el caño de pole dance, el cual estaba ahora siendo ocupado por Connie y María que bailaban y reían mientras parecían entretener a una horda de chicos babosos con sus bailes sensuales. Nadine observó esto también con cierto gesto de disconformismo un tanto exagerado negando con la cabeza para luego decirle.

– Es su fiesta… más allá de eso déjales divertirse a su modo. – comentó la rubia mientras le dio un trago a su bebida.

Rhonda hizo una mueca de molestia llegando a notar esto Nadine, más sobre todo porque en un momento llegó a ver al público que formaba parte de ese espectáculo tan denigrante de las dos chicas de tercer año que luego vio a Rhonda con expresión aburrida y decirle:

– Creo que estás molesta porque Varick está allá. –

Rhonda miró con el ceño fruncido a Nadine sin decirle una palabra como respuesta sino como reclamo por haberle dicho tal cosa, aunque la rubia amante de los insectos se dio cuenta que aunque el pelirrojo estaba entre ese público no estaba precisamente mirando a Connie y María bailar.

– Bueno al menos no parece estar muy impresionado por Connie y María… pero veo que está hablando con Ruth McDougal. –

– ¿Con Ruth de tercer año? – preguntó la pelinegra con cierto desprecio.

Y sin más se volteó a buscar a la susodicha, evidentemente, allá estaban los dos conversando muy sonrientes y susurrándose al oído, aunque podría ser que estuviesen teniendo una conversación pues estaban muy cerca de la pista y los parlantes y necesitaran más cercanía para conversar. Rhonda observó esto sintiéndose muy ofendida y sin esperarlo se puso de pie de inmediato:

– ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Iré a darle una lección! – exclamó esta.

– ¡Rhonda! ¿Acaso te estás oyendo? – preguntó Nadine bastante decepcionada – ¿Estás haciendo todo este papelón por un chico? ¡Qué dignidad la tuya! –

– ¡No es por Varick! ¡Esa harpía está usando el mismo vestido que yo! Ya además de coquetearle a Varick con él. –

Oh bueno eso tenía mucho más sentido y para Rhonda sí era un insulto, porque sí era cierto, Ruth McDougal estaba usando el mismo maldito vestido que usaba Rhonda, con el mismo tajo y hasta el mismo tinte rojizo, y sus zapatos iguales a los de ella. ¿Era en serio? Nadine se mostró mucho más comprensiva… en parte era gracioso y ridículo, que se dejaran llevar por la moda así tan profundamente, aún así no dejaba de ser un crimen y era por eso que Rhonda Lloyd estaba marchando a encarar a Ruth McDougal sin importar qué espectáculo fuera a armar, Nadine por su parte se quedó cuidando de los tragos.

La pelinegra se aproximó hacia aquel tumulto de personas pero principalmente aproximándose hacia donde estaban Varick y Ruth, que para variar el pelirrojo traía a la castaña rodeándola de un brazo y esta muy confiadamente se apoyaba en él, por si esto no podía hacer enojar y encelar más a la Lloyd. Pero los controló y en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente a ellos llevó una mano hacia el hombro de Ruth obligándola a voltearse, logrando lo mismo con Varick, quien la vio un poco curioso y sorprendido pero sonriente:

– Hey Rhonda ¿Qué hay? – saludó despreocupadamente.

– Hola Varick. – saludó amablemente la pelinegra y luego se volteó hacia Ruth viéndole no muy bien – y hola… Ruth. –

Ruth alzó una ceja nomás de ver a Rhonda, por supuesto que la conocía, había ido algunas fiestas que organizaba esta, después de todo era una de las alumnas más ricas de la escuela e incluso lo había sido de la primaria 118.

– Hola Rhonda. – saludó sin preocuparse demasiado.

– He notado Ruth, que llevas un vestido hermoso~ – dijo Rhonda con un tono aparentemente disimulado.

Varick notó este detalle y sonrió de lado comenzando muy disimuladamente a retroceder… sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero aún así no se lo iba a perder ni loco.

Ruth por otra parte, alzó una ceja nomás de ver lo que Rhonda traía puesto por lo que pensó que era una broma.

– …pero si es igual al tuyo… –

– Exacto… – sonrió para entonces graficar una expresión bastante molesta – ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? –

Ruth frunció el ceño también nomás de mirarla haciéndole frente, sobre todo porque ella también cuidaba su imagen y tampoco le causaba mucha gracia que ambas utilizaran el mismo vestido y de tener que competir por su popularidad.

– Es obvio que mi vestido es mejor que el tuyo… porque el mío fue obtenido fue diseñado por Lagerfeld y entregado personalmente a mis padres. – dijo la vanidosa Lloyd con una arrogante sonrisa y luego señala al vestido de Ruth – El tuyo… es una imitación. –

Ruth rodó los ojos para decirle a Rhonda llevando sus manos sobre la cintura y decirle mientras se acomodaba el cabello:

– ¿Lagerfeld? ¡Por favor! Y todavía crees que tus padres hayan podido hablar con Karl Lagerfeld para adquirir uno de sus diseños… tú eres la de la imitación. –

Rhonda observó a Ruth con notable molestia y el cómo aquella descarada le hacía frente diciéndole aquello, no pudo más que emitir un gemido de asombro seguido de un gruñido por su completa molestia.

– ¡Eres una maldita envidiosa y una zorra! – exclamó la pelinegra.

– Sí claro… –

Había dicho Ruth rodando los ojos y luego se volteó hacia Varick que estaba un tanto alejado fumando un cigarrillo, por lo que la castaña comenzó a reclamar por su atención:

– Varick ¿Qué haces allá? Ven y no perdamos tiempo con esta perdedora. –

Bien eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso para Rhonda, porque no solamente estaba volviéndosele a dirigir a su interés sino que también la había llamado perdedora. ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ahora sí que no salía limpia de esta!

Varick sabía lo que se venía por lo que solo se hizo el distraído mientras fumaba su cigarro y comenzaba a ver cómo Ruth se aproximaba hacia él y Rhonda le iba siguiendo con las manos o más bien sus 'garras' sobre ella, acechándola…

– ¡Maldita zooooooorraaaaaaaa! – gritó Rhonda tirándosele encima a las espaldas a Ruth.

– ¡Aaaaaaahhh!

Fue el grito de la castaña por lo que rápidamente esta reaccionó y fue lo que inició una pelea de jaladas de cabello y de arruinar la ropa de las contrarias. Lo que causó que un tumulto comenzara a rodearlas a ambas, algunos con expresión de asombro, y otros por el contrario muy emocionados… lo suficiente para que incluso los que miraban a Connie y María bailar en la tarima con el caño del pole dance fueran completamente a voltear hacia las conflictuadas en la pelea.

Las dos bailarinas notaron esto llegándose a molestar, principalmente Connie fue la que mostró molestia por esto:

– ¡Oigan dejen de ignorarnos! –

Pero nadie les hacía caso, y por el contrario estaban todos muy emocionados gritando a coro:

– ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! –

Como también varias voces:

– ¡Rhonda dale una lección! –

– ¡Ruth aplástala! –

– ¡Vamos Lloyd! ¡Tú puedes contra esa flaquita hueca! –

– ¡Vamos Ruth! ¡Enséñale a respetar a los mayores! –

– ¡PELEA DE GATAS! –

Entre más gritos se iban mezclando en el ambiente mientras algunos ya comenzaban a hacer apuestas… pero en definitiva era un caos, y lo que no se podía hacer en la escuela, en el AlternWave seguro sí se podía.

Mientras tanto, Nadine observaba desde su lado pensando si intervenir, aunque probablemente Rhonda nunca se lo perdone si llega a recibir ayuda, como veía que nadie más intervenía pensaba en no hacerlo hasta que viera las cosas más graves… y fue entonces cuando llegó Erick cerca suyo.

– Hey Nadine. – saludó este.

En ese momento el moreno miró hacia donde Rhonda pues parecía notarse que la chica estaba echando empujones sobre Ruth, la cosa parecía ponerse violenta… ahora tenían dos espectáculos, las descocadas del pole dance, las cuales seguían siendo completamente ignoradas, y _'la pelea de gatas'_ … vaya noche.

– ¿Y Rhonda? ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – preguntó preocupado este.

– Crímenes de moda. – respondió la rubia.

– Oh… entiendo, vigilaré por si llega a empeorar pero mejor no meterse ahí. – dijo el moreno.

– Créeme que no. –

Nadine luego sonrió un poco más amistosa y ofreció un poco de su trago al moreno.

– ¿Quieres? –

– Solo un poco, gracias. – respondió Erick con una sonrisa.

El chico sujetó el vaso y dio un sorbo para luego devolvérselo a la chica mientras esbozaba una sutil sonrisa.

– ¿Tu hermana? – preguntó esta – Creí que estaba contigo. –

– Yo igual… se habrá ido por algún lado… – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Nadine torció levemente la boca para luego decir mirando hacia varios lados:

– Lindsay también desapareció. –

– Sí… –

Fue lo que respondió el moreno mirando hacia un costado, claramente eludiendo la verdadera respuesta, ya que bien sabía dónde se encontraba ella.

* * *

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

Erick Keynes se encontraba yendo escaleras arriba al primer subsuelo llegando a encontrar varias parejas formadas entre ellas muchas de tercero, algunas de segundo año, otros años entremezclados, llegó por un momento a ver a Stinky y Gloria susurrándose cosas a los oídos y riéndose entre ellos, a otro lado llegaba a ver a Phoebe y Gerald besándose apasionadamente mientras estaban recostados en un sillón. El moreno miró hacia varios lados hasta irse dirigiendo para el lado de la pista de metal y gótico pero ubicado en los balcones del mismo, dirigiéndose principalmente a la zona de los baños.

Allí llegó a ver una fila tanto para hombres como para mujeres, la última parecía ser más larga que la primera, nada fuera de lo común… o eso creía, porque cuando estaba casi llegando al final de la fila vio como Lindsay estaba empujando a Sid a la cabina del baño de hombres por lo que el moreno se aproximó hacia ellos y les susurró para que las personas de seguridad que estaban rondando por allí no los descubrieran.

– ¡Lindsay! ¡Sid! – exclamó Erick completamente asombrado.

Los mencionados se voltearon notando a Erick, siendo el de la gorra verde más asombrado que la castaña, que sólo sonreía.

– E-erick… por favor no digas nada… – suplicó Sid.

– Te lo agradeceremos, si Rhonda y las demás preguntan por mí diles que no sabes en dónde estoy. – contestó la otra, sonriente y confiada.

Erick se quedó estático como piedra casi por la respuesta de la contraria a lo cual respondió:

– C-claro… –

– Gracias Erick – respondió Sid aún sintiéndose un poco acorralado por su exnovia.

– Gracias. – respondió Lindsay con una sonrisa y luego fue empujando a Sid – ¡Ahora sí más te vale que no huyas! –

Y sin más fue empujando al chico de la gorra hacia la cabina hasta meterse allí y entonces cerrarla totalmente, dejando al moreno con los ojos completamente abiertos e intentando borrar la imagen de su mente por un momento.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

– Sí, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de dónde se encuentra… – mintió Erick.

Y dicho esto Nadine no cuestionó más sobre todo porque parecía que la pelea entre Ruth y Rhonda se estaba haciendo más complicada, se llegaba a ver a Rhonda parte de su vestido destrozado, despeinada y sin algunos de sus accesorios, Ruth tenía una apariencia similar… Nadine comenzó a preocuparse, igual que el moreno por lo que esta dijo:

– Será mejor que intervenga. – y sin más se retiró rápidamente.

– Claro, ve. – respondió Erick mirando hacia la escena.

Al final el moreno decidió cuidar de los tragos y ver la situación de más cerca, no esperaba a que alguien tuviese terminando con un ojo morado o peor.

Por otra parte, Arnold y Helga se encontraban en el escenario bailando, estando ligeramente separados uno del otro y siguiendo diversos pasos coordinados, simplemente repartiéndose las miradas un momento, sin decirse nada para no interrumpir el baile. Helga de vez en cuando miraba hacia otros lados para intentar esbozar la sonrisa de gusto que estaba teniendo, ya llevaba casi una hora a solas con Arnold y parecía que estaba dando resultado, sobre todo porque parecía que Varick les estaba cubriendo… esperaba a que igual nadie se pusiera en medio de ambos, al menos Gerald estaba con Phoebe, y por un lado eso era bueno.

En cuanto la canción finalizó comenzó otra sin embargo Helga deshizo el baile lo que a Arnold le llamó la atención:

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no quieres? Podemos ir a otro lado si quieres, a la otra pista sino. – comentó este.

– Estaba más bien pensando en comprar algo para beber… – fue la respuesta de la contraria.

Arnold no supo cómo tomar esto, y de alguna manera quiso tomar cierta precaución, se daba cuenta que Helga había bebido ya varios tragos, podría ser que no haya bebido tanto como para quedar ebria pero sabía que el simple hecho de mezclar tragos iba a causarle cierto efecto a ella, y no le parecía la mejor idea, por lo que dijo:

– Helga, no estarás pensando en intentar pedirle a Patty otro trago gratis ¿cierto? Has estado bebiendo mucho. –

– ¡Relájate Arnoldo! – dijo Helga con mucha confianza – Estoy pensando en comprar un cóctel que me recomendó Varick, sin alcohol. –

– Eso suena mejor. – sonrió el rubio.

En ese momento Arnold hurgó en sus pantalones y sacó un par de billetes y dijo:

– Te ayudaré a pagarlo, los cócteles no son muy baratos. –

– Me parece buena idea, y gracias. – comentó la rubia tomando los billetes y juntándolos con los suyos para luego decirle – Quédate aquí y yo vuelvo en un momento. –

– ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó el chico un poco curioso.

– ¿Has notado la cantidad de personas que hay aquí? – preguntó mientras señalaba a su alrededor.

Arnold se dio cuenta que sí, habían demasiadas personas ocupando la pista, algunas otras en el escenario bailando, y muchos abarrotados en la barra, entre más lugares, seguro en cualquier hueco vacío que veían los jóvenes se iban a ocupar el lugar.

– No es buena idea, nos quitarán nuestro lugar de baile si te vas, así que mejor voy yo por el trago y luego regreso, lo bebemos y volvemos a bailar. –

– Está bien, me quedaré aquí. – respondió un poco más convencido y luego sonrió – Aquí te espero. –

– Perfecto, entonces ya regreso. –

Fue lo que Helga dijo para pasar al lado de Arnold e ir retirándose del escenario mientras iba esquivando a las personas para ir en camino hacia la barra. Arnold por su parte volteó a ver a la rubia, a su cabello casi suelto, su tinte degradiente, su falda y hasta incluso sus piernas y las llamativas medias de red rosas que llevaba. Apenas se dio cuenta de esta observación profunda cuando la rubia ya se había alejado bastante y lo suficiente para que Arnold ya no pudiese ver estos detalles de su vestuario.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios… sintiéndose extraño, lo estaba pasando muy bien a su lado, bastante, a pesar de las idas y vueltas, le estaba dando la sensación de estar pasando una experiencia un tanto aventurera, pero a pesar de todo lo pasaba bien al lado de Helga, y esperaba a poder seguirla presenciando así… ¿Qué pensaba de ella exactamente? No estaba seguro… ni siquiera estuvo seguro del momento en que la besó, en gran parte se daba cuenta de que ella siempre había tenido la iniciativa de besarle. ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo con las mismas agallas que ella? Aunque dudaba mucho… él no era de coquetear así… ¿o sí? Recordó la vez que la sacó a bailar tango en el Día de los Inocentes, en gran parte había sido una venganza por catalogarlo de tonto y caer en su juego de estar ciega, él ya pensaba hacerle algo pero sin embargo fue Gerald quien le dio principalmente la idea de actuar así con ella, realmente no era su estilo… ¿o sí lo era?

Ahora mismo pensaba… que si demostraba ser más atrevido… probablemente demostraría muchísima más seguridad en sí mismo, y a su vez, podría incluso interactuar mejor con Helga, y hasta entenderla, si después de todo ella también lo era, a su modo por supuesto, pero aún así, se daba cuenta de lo interesante que era interactuar con ella cuando los roles se intercambiaban, si ella era la que caía en las insinuaciones de él, tal vez de esa forma…

– Hola Arnold~ –

De la nada rubio estaba rodeado por los brazos de Molly Keynes que había saludado dulcemente susurrando a su oído. El chico estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta de que la morena lo estaba abrazando y repegándose a él. Se sentía un poco incómodo, aunque un tanto avergonzado y sonrojado dijo un poco sorprendido:

– Ah… hola Molly. –

Fue lo que contestó tomándole suavemente de las muñecas para apartarla pero todo con delicadeza, por supuesto, tras esto se puso frente a ella mirando de reojo a ver si Helga volvía pronto, pero nada de eso.

– ¿Por qué tan solo? – preguntó la morena con una sonrisa.

– En realidad estoy esperando a Helga, fue a comprar algo a la barra, recién se había ido. – respondió amablemente como siempre.

– Oh claro. –

La verdad es que Molly ya sabía que Arnold lo había pasado con Helga, solo que esperó al momento que ellos se separaran para aproximarse a él y por supuesto lo disimulaba frente al rubio… típico acto de una aprovechadora, claro.

– ¿Estás seguro de que ella volverá? –

Preguntó ella volviéndose a acercar al rubio mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se repegaba a él mirándolo fijamente, teniendo su aliento cerca del suyo, dejando al rubio muy sonrojado e incómodo.

– Ah… Molly… –

Pobre Arnold… pobre Arnold y su benevolencia de tener que tratar en ese tipo de situaciones, de costarle tanto el ser rudo… a contrario de cierta rubia que no se enteraba de nada y se encontraba frente a la barra llamando al barman hasta que este le atendió y le dijo:

– Sírveme un cóctel, de cacao, jengibre y miel, por favor. – le dijo lo más fuerte que pudo para que este le escuchara.

El barman asintió con la cabeza para luego ir a prepararlo, mientras Helga sonreía triunfal por su cometido.

– Varick dijo que Arnold no podría ser estimulado con alcohol, pero eso no significa que no pueda estimularlo con otras bebidas. –

Fue lo que ella decía con cierta gracia, estaba bastante convencida de que con eso iba a lograr soltar a Arnold y hacerlo entrar más en ambiente, después de todo era cosa de a dos, y no iba a ser tan fácil hacer ceder a Arnold ante sus impulsos sexuales en ese lugar, ni menos con ella, pero a menos que hiciera lo debido y pudiera hacerlo entrar más en confianza con ella sería muy posible.

Mientras la rubia imaginaba cómo resultaría eso y espera a que su cóctel estuviese listo, había un pequeño grupo social en la misma pista a unos pocos metros de Arnold y Molly, los cuales estaban demasiado cerca y no es porque Arnold lo quisiera sino porque Molly no se despegaba de él, se llegaba a ver cómo la morena se colgaba del cuello del rubio y este retrocedía queriendo quitársela de encima pero sin mucho éxito sobre todo porque terminaba chocando con las personas que bailaban y estos lo miraban molestos haciendo que Arnold se disculpara con ellos, y que Molly no lo soltase para nada.

Melody observaba esto desde su lugar, estando apenas a unos metros del hecho, sin apartar la mirada de encima de ellos, mientras se veía a Rebecca y Eugene conversando muy amenamente, no parecían siquiera enterarse de que Arnold y Molly estaban a unos metros y que Melody estaba con su mirada fija sobre ellos. La chica albina sintió un nudo en la garganta de mirar eso… no le agradaba, pero sentía sus pies estancados en el piso, ella nunca podría enfrentarse a Molly… no podría enfrentársele a nadie como lo haría Rebecca, o incluso Helga… no podía… no podía…

– Arnold ¿Qué te parece si vamos arriba? Aquí hay demasiada gente… –

Preguntó Molly mientras seguía repegada a Arnold en aquel lugar del escenario de la pista, llegándose a ver a Arnold buscando una forma de escapar de todo eso.

– P-pero Molly… Helga volverá en cualquier momento, y no puedo dejarla plantada… – dijo Arnold mirando hacia un costado para evitar que la morena se le aproximara más a su rostro – …además tampoco creo que se ponga muy feliz de vernos así. –

Pero la morena solo se puso de puntas de pie para aproximarse más hacia el rostro del rubio…

– Ay Arnold esa es la peor excusa que escuché de ti, si Helga y tú viven peleando… ¿Realmente crees que vaya a volver por ti? –

Lo iba diciendo mientras Arnold se tambaleaba de tanto en tanto intentando liberarse, sin darse cuenta de que Melody los estaba observando ya de mucho más cerca, hasta que lo hicieron en cuando escucharon un…

– Ujum… ujum… – se había resonado bastante fuerte.

Tanto Molly como Arnold voltearon sus cabezas notando a la indefensa y solitaria Melody parada allí mirándolos a ambos, lo que hizo que Arnold se tensara aún más y dijera:

– ¡Ah hola Melody! – dijo rápidamente – ¿Acaso estás sola? –

No había duda que a Arnold le preocupaba si la albina se encontraba sola en ese lugar, así que por más que lo estuviese pasando con Helga sentía que era mayormente su responsabilidad cuidar de ella, pues sabía lo indefensa que era y lo difícil que le era relacionarse con los demás de forma agradable y que nadie la mirara con asco o molestia.

Melody asintió con la cabeza tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo y luego alzó su cabeza para preguntar tímidamente:

– ¿Los interrumpo? –

– Sí… –

– ¡No! –

Claramente dichos al mismo tiempo por parte de Molly y Arnold respectivamente. La morena miró hacia Arnold con extrañeza y algo de molestia, por lo que el rubio rápidamente dijo en su defensa:

– No podemos dejarla sola, no está bien. –

Y sin miedo alguno Arnold se separó de Molly rápidamente dejando a esta de brazos cruzados pero intentando disimular su mal humor mirando hacia otro lado. Arnold por su parte se aproximó hacia Melody para preguntarle:

– ¿No estabas con Varick y Brainy? ¿Qué pasó? –

– Varick se fue a la otra pista, Brainy no lo sé, pero estaba con Rebecca y Eugene y luego estaba aquí y te vi Arnold… –

Fue lo que dijo llegando a juguetear con sus manos tímidamente para luego preguntarle:

– ¿Molly te estaba molestando? –

– ¿Hah? – preguntó Arnold un poco desorientado – N-no… no me está molestan… –

– ¡Creo que la que está molestando es otra persona! – exclamó Molly pues claramente había leído los labios de la albina.

Melody no pudo sentirse más nerviosa de que justo Molly le haya descubierto preguntarle eso e interiormente sentirse culpable de preguntarle eso a Arnold… en parte no había estado bien, aunque no había sido con la intensión de ahuyentarla…

Arnold rápidamente intervino para decir:

– ¡Molly calma! ¡No tienes que ser así con ella! –

– ¡Arnold por favor sólo ignórala y vámonos a bailar! – insistió la morena.

Pero Melody se puso más seria y alzó la voz para decir:

– ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? ¿Qué no ves que estás invadiendo su espacio? –

En definitiva, ni Molly ni Arnold se esperaron ver eso… ¿Melody expresándose con carácter? Y peor aún… ¿Haciéndole frente a Molly? Era de no creerse, pero seguro la albina no era tan indefensa como lo parecía, y antes que Arnold pudiera decir algo, Molly ya le estaba mirando con enojo.

– ¡Tú eres la que invade espacio enana! – exclamó muy molesta hasta amenazar – ¡Y si sigues fastidiando te voy a dar una tunda que no olvidarás Melody! –

La albina al escuchar aquella amenaza desesperadamente se escondió detrás de la espalda de Arnold para cubrirse como si fuera un pobre animalito escondiéndose de su depredador, dejando a Arnold como escudo y por cierto muy asombrado y algo asustado.

– ¡E-e-espera Molly! ¡No lo hagas! –

– ¡Vamos sal de ahí cobarde! – gritó la morena.

– ¡Molly por favor! – suplicó Arnold interponiéndose entre las dos.

Molly buscaba ir contra Melody pero esta estaba detrás repegada a Arnold, y por si fuera poco la albina no se quedó de brazos cruzados y le sacó la lengua a la morena para hacerle un gesto infantil y provocador… lo que causó que la morena se molestara bastante y Arnold se sorprendiera.

– ¡Melody! – exclamó este sin poder creerlo.

– Lo siento Arnold… – dijo lamentada la albina.

Por si fuera arte de magia fue cuando se escuchó una voz muy conocida gritar por allí:

– ¡Melody! –

Una voz femenina se escuchó en ese momento llegar por lo que los presentes notaron a Rebecca llegar con Eugene, la alternativa claramente preocupada por la albina, y esta sin dudarlo fue corriendo directamente hacia donde Rebecca.

– ¡Becka! – dijo esta sorprendida.

Melody se aproximó hacia donde Rebecca repegándose a ella dejando a Molly bastante disconforme, ahora iba a ser más difícil poner en su lugar a la albina malcriada.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! – exclamó la chica más alta.

– Lo siento… – se disculpó.

Eugene que había notado a Arnold y a Molly los saluda.

– Hola Arnold, hola Molly ¿qué tal lo están pasando? –

– Bien Eugene, gracias. – respondió Arnold de forma tranquila.

Molly intentó ocultar su mal humor después de todo Rebecca estaría con Melody por lo que respondió disimuladamente:

– Lo mismo digo yo… – y luego volteó hacia Arnold con una sonrisa – Arnold ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado? –

Arnold vio de reojo a Molly, la verdad era que se sentía incómodo con ella, y aparentemente la reacción de Melody le había asustado un poco, o quizás fue en defensa de él, aún así tenía deseos de alejarse de ese lugar, por lo que rápidamente dijo en respuesta:

– ¡Acabo de recordar que tenía que hacer algo! – dijo rápidamente y luego grita – ¡Rebecca! –

La alternativa escuchó el llamado de Arnold por lo que esta y Melody se voltean hacia él notando que Arnold corre hacia donde Rebecca llamando la atención de Molly y Eugene también. Arnold se aproxima hacia donde Rebecca y le susurra:

– Te encargo a Melody por favor. –

Rebecca entendió esto aunque no pudo contestarle siquiera porque el rubio ya había salido corriendo de allí.

– ¡Arnold! – exclamó Molly.

Pero ni hizo caso, el rubio salió huyendo de ese lugar entremezclándose con la multitud de la pista de baile, sin saber que se dirigía hacia la barra de bebidas. Rebecca observó esto un poco extrañada aunque no demasiado, mientras que Melody agachó un tanto la cabeza pensando que lo había echado a perder, Eugene por su lado se despreocupó aunque pensó que a Arnold le pasaba algo extraño, y Molly claramente se molestó por lo que al voltear a ver a Melody junto con Rebecca sólo echó un bufido y se largó de allí antes de seguir pasando un segundo más, extrañando aún más a Eugene, quien se volteó hacia la alternativa y la albina pensando que quizás ellas pudieran decirle qué ocurrió exactamente.

Por otro lado, Helga estaba en la barra recibiendo el cóctel por lo que sonrió a gusto y dijo al barman:

– Muchas gracias. –

En el preciso momento que la rubia se iba a voltear para ir volviendo hacia la pista y a donde supuestamente se encontraría Arnold, fue cuando lo vio llegar repentinamente por sorpresa.

– ¿Arnold? – preguntó esta un tanto sorprendida.

– ¡Helga! ¡Qué bueno que te encontré! – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa algo cansada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Cabeza de Balón? Te dije que te quedaras en la pista para que no nos quitaran el lugar. – dijo Helga notándose un poco molesta.

– ¡Lo sé! – suspiró Arnold con un poco de frustración – Pero apenas llegué apareció Molly… –

En cuanto Helga escuchó el nombre de la morena se sorprendió repentinamente, escuchando seguidamente a Arnold pero comenzando a ponerse seria.

– …y bueno, las cosas se pusieron un poco incómodas… – respiró dificultosamente y dijo – Luego apareció Melody que se había perdido y cuando pensaba quedarme al lado de ella para no dejarla sola aparecieron Rebecca y Eugene… –

Helga comenzaba a molestarse más, haciéndose cualquier película en su cabeza, pensando que seguramente Arnold pudo haber estado aprovechando hacer algo en su ausencia o que probablemente se llevara alguna desilusión por la presencia de Molly y Melody a la vez pero fue entonces cuando escuchó el resto de la historia…

– …así que le pedí a Rebecca que se encargara de Melody para que no quedara sola y salí corriendo de allá a buscarte… –

La sorpresa para Helga no se había hecho esperar ¿Acaso huyó de los demás para estar con ella? Interiormente comenzó a sentir vibrar su cuerpo… no sabía qué decir respecto a eso.

– …me estaba poniendo muy incómodo… Molly últimamente se me está aproximando mucho y la verdad que no me siento bien al lado de ella… –

Sí, definitivamente lo había hecho… aunque Arnold no le había mencionado nada sobre la discusión entre Molly y Melody y mejor así…

– …al contrario, me siento mucho más cómodo contigo, tú eres más honesta. –

Helga estaba que no podía creerlo, definitivamente Arnold le estaba confirmando frente a sus ojos y oídos también, de que había dejado a sus demás amigos por ella, incluso aún, dejado a Melody, a Rebecca, e incluso a Eugene por ella… no era realmente sólo por Molly que quiso alejarse… la rubia intentó controlarse por dentro y dijo dificultosamente:

– A-arnold gr-¿No quieres que vaya a golpearla? – preguntó repentinamente.

– ¡No! – exclamó rápidamente el chico llevando sus manos hacia el frente para detenerla – No, no tienes que hacer eso, ya me alejé de ella. –

– De acuerdo ¡Pero si se aproxima aquí limpia no sale! – amenazó la rubia.

– E-está bien… –

Dijo Arnold esperando a que Molly no los encontrara, sería todo muy incómodo… aunque luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Helga había dicho eso para defenderlo… ¡Lo estaba defendiendo! Se sentía bien y a la vez extraño, no recordaba si alguna vez Helga lo haya defendido de una forma tan directa, aunque le fue inevitable sonreír por eso. Pero no quería incomodar a la rubia, sabía que a ella le costaba ser sincera con sus sentimientos así que desvió el tema mirando hacia el cóctel.

– ¿Ese es el cóctel del cual estabas hablando? – preguntó sonriente.

– ¡Ah sí! – dijo rápidamente Helga despertando de su trance y se lo extendió a Arnold – Toma. –

Arnold llevó su mano hacia el vaso para echarle un trago, era dulce y energizante, era bastante delicioso, por lo que al primer trago sonrió y no pudo evitar beber un poco más para saciar su gusto. Helga notó esto y sonrió satisfecha, después de todo era un trago estimulante y si pudiera disfrutarlo mejor aún.

– Vaya fue una muy buena elección Helga, está delicioso ¿Quieres? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió ella sonriendo igual.

Helga llevó sus manos hacia el vaso para darle un trago al cóctel, de verdad sí era dulce y era mucho más energizante y delicioso que las bebidas alcohólicas, probablemente dejaría igual que Arnold bebiera más. Luego de deleitarse sonrió por el gusto del cóctel y se lo extendió a Arnold, quien parecía que no había esperado ni un poco para darle él un trago, esto le dio gusto a Helga y para romper con el silencio le pregunta:

– ¿Entonces Melody está con Becka? – preguntó curiosa – Si es así me quedo más tranquila. –

Arnold dejó de darle un sorbo al cóctel para responderle:

– Yo también, no hubiese estado bien dejarla sola… ella es muy tímida para andarse moviendo sola por ahí. –

– Uhm… –

Fue apenas lo que dejó escapar Helga de sus labios mientras apoyaba un brazo sobre la barra llevando su mano por sobre su mejilla y mirar fijamente a Arnold, logrando que este le viera un tanto curioso pues parecía como que le estaba analizando algo, y antes que el rubio pudiese preguntar lo que le pasaba Helga ya le estaba hablando.

– Arnold… ¿Qué piensas de Melody? –

La pregunta no la vio venir Arnold, ni mucho menos, ni siquiera sabía la respuesta… era obvio que entre él y Melody había algo o bien Melody tenía algo con él. Cómo olvidar el primer día que la conoció, Gerald le dijo claramente que le gustaba… y cuando quiso ser amable con ella Helga no se lo permitió, cosa que luego de unos meses se percató de que la rubia tuvo razón en intervenir, de haber ido él la hubiese puesto muy incómoda. A pesar de todo ¿Qué pensaba de ella realmente? Recordó cuando Varick le preguntó lo mismo sobre Helga… seguro ella quería saber si a él le gustaba Melody o qué pensaba de ella como mujer, y como mujer era muy contraria a Helga.

– Bueno… –

– No te preocupes, no le diré nada a ella. – interrumpió Helga – Porque no me corresponde… es sólo que… – respondió mirando hacia un lado y nerviosamente arrugando un poco su falda con la mano que tenía libre – …ella te quiere mucho y… –

No pudo continuar simplemente se lo quedó observando sintiéndose completamente tensa, por lo que tuvo que hablar consigo misma en sus pensamientos:

– _¡Ay por Dios! ¿Y ahora qué le digo? ¿Por qué tuve que hacerle esa pregunta? ¿Cómo le digo que me preocupa porque él me gusta pero sin decírselo? ¡Rayos Helga! ¡Lo arruinaste! ¡Vamos! Piensa algo para distraerlo._ –

– Lo sé… – interrumpió Arnold en ese instante.

Helga permaneció en silencio, curiosa y atenta al Cabeza de Balón… esperando por alguna respuesta como así tampoco la incertidumbre de él de preguntarle el por qué de su pregunta o su preocupación.

– Ella es muy agradable, y buena persona… – dijo de forma tranquila y luego miró hacia abajo – …aunque… –

La rubia permaneció fija en Arnold, esperando por alguna respuesta, intentando en lo posible que la curiosidad no la hiciera demasiado evidente frente a él. Arnold por su parte se tomó unos segundos en responder lo siguiente:

– …me siento muy responsable estando a su lado. – comentó muy pensativo – Ella me gusta… como amiga, y yo sé que eso a ella le podría afectar, tanto a Melody como a Rebecca… tú me habías dicho que a ella le gusta Melody. –

No pudo evitarse la sorpresa de Helga ante saber que Arnold no podía gustarle a Melody más allá que como una amiga, a la vez era reconfortante para ella, y al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir un poco mal por la albina, aunque también era bastante mejor para Rebecca… sin embargo ¿Cómo se tomaría Melody eso?

– Sí, es verdad… – respondió Helga mirando de reojo hacia un costado y luego devolviéndole la mirada a Arnold. – Precisamente por eso preguntaba… me empezaba a preocupar por lo que iba a pasar con mis amigas, Arnold. –

– ¿Crees que deba darle una oportunidad a Melody? – preguntó repentinamente.

Helga sintió una ligera tensión dentro de ella misma, pensando en cómo contestar a la negación de eso sin ser demasiado evidente, por sobre todo porque no solamente era la preocupación por sus amigas el motivo por el cual le preguntara aquello. Helga miró hacia un costado y luego volvió su mirada hacia Arnold para responderle:

– Lo más apropiado sería que elijas por tus sentimientos, no por los de ella… si te preocupa el cómo lo vaya a tomar Melody no tienes que hacerlo, ella lo entenderá, será indefensa pero es madura y comprensiva… además, no estará sola, porque nos tiene a Phoebe, Rebecca y a mí. –

Y ella misma lo sabía… porque aunque Arnold las rechazara a las dos, Helga tenía la responsabilidad de consolar a la albina si llegaba a caerle angustiante la idea, aunque a la vez ella se sentía culpable… si llegara a tener alguna cercanía con Arnold probablemente este piense que Helga estaría traicionando a Melody y se rehusaría a tener algo con ella, aunque sea efímero… por lo que rápidamente antes de que Arnold dijera algo, Helga ya lo estaba haciendo:

– Por eso tampoco te sientas mal si incluso aún cuando me besaste… después de todo tú lo hiciste por tus razones, y ella lo entenderá. –

¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Es verdad! Se había atrevido a besar a Helga sin ningún remordimiento, tratándose de una amiga de Melody… inevitablemente se sintió mal aún cuando Helga le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero ella se veía tan tranquila, incluso lo estuvo en el momento que la besó, por lo que entonces comenzó a dudar y preguntó:

– ¿Estás segura de que no estás molesta por eso? Digo… probablemente pienses que la estés traicionando… –

– No te preocupes Arnold. – dijo negando con la cabeza – Ella lo entiende… de verdad lo entiende. –

Le hubiese gustado dar más detalles, pero no lo ameritaba, ni mucho menos en ese momento en donde parecía que ambos estaban en términos de parecer tener algo entre ellos, pero en realidad no tenían nada concreto.

No dijeron nada más en ese momento, Arnold se llevó el cóctel a su mano para irle dando sorbos mientras pensaba profundamente, Helga por su parte estaba casi igual de nerviosa mirando hacia un costado intentando distraerse mirando a los demás jóvenes bailando y divirtiéndose, pensando en qué más hablar y que pudiese lograr aproximarse al rubio. Arnold permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos, teniendo una enorme incertidumbre y duda existencial… porque la situación con Melody le estaba impidiendo algo que le estaba aquejando en ese momento… él mismo comenzaba a reconocer que se sentía un tanto atraído a Helga.

¡Un momento! ¿Se sentía atraído a Helga G. Pataki? ¿A la misma Helga que lo atormentaba de pequeño? Parecía un chiste, pero tampoco lo era tanto cuando rememoraba cada uno de los enunciados de Varick respecto a él y Helga, que entre ellos _'había fuego'_ y el pelirrojo no era el único que lo decía, Brainy también lo hacía. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que pasaba realmente? Porque algo pasaba… y la verdad es que sí, él se sentía que al lado de Helga se encontraba bien, desde ese momento que hablaron en el muelle estuvo más cerca de ella, desde que supo la clase de persona que realmente era, habían entrado más en confianza desde entonces.

Siempre se quejaba de que Helga no era sincera con sus sentimientos, cuando él tampoco lo estaba siendo… y la verdad era, que él mismo había disfrutado de ese beso con ella, aunque haya sido en juego… ¿Lo haría alguna vez que no fuera en juego? ¿Alguna vez en la que él no tuviese que estar aparentando inconsciencia y ella molestándolo intentando humillar su masculinidad?

Mucho de esto y más se preguntaba mientras echaba de reojo una mirada hacia la rubia, notando su cabello suelto, no muchas veces la vio con el cabello así, la verdad que le quedaba mucho mejor, incluso aún ese tono degradiente magenta que se había hecho, y su peinado para acompañar su imagen ruda y fuerte con ella. Veía sus aretes, seguro aportes de Rebecca, le quedaban bien e iban con su personalidad. Veía su strapless, lo más disimuladamente posible de no verse como un pervertido, aunque le llamara tanto la atención aquella cremallera que llevaba al centro y la silueta que le marcaba la ropa.

Para intentar eludir temporalmente esos deseos, Arnold llevó a tomar un sorbo más de aquel cóctel hasta tragarlo y volver a mirar hacia Helga… a sus hombros descubiertos… no recordaba haber visto a Helga con ropas tan ajustadas y que dejaran mostrar bastante piel, al menos no en su adolescencia. Tenía ganas de recorrerlos, acariciarlos, de besarlos… quizás hasta de morderlos y tal vez…

– ¡Ya! Deja de pensar esas cosas… –

Fue lo que se dijo para sí mismo mirando hacia otro lado, contrario a donde se encontraba Helga. Y fue cuando esta pareció oír algo por lo que se volteó hacia Arnold y le preguntó:

– ¿Dijiste algo Cabeza de Balón? –

Arnold no lo vio venir e inevitablemente se puso un poco rojo por fortuna sin poder ser esto notado por la oscuridad del lugar solo pudo responder muy trabadamente un:

– ¡N-no! No dije nada… – y en eso rápidamente cambia de tema – Ah Helga… ¿Quieres terminarlo? –

Refiriéndose claramente al cóctel, pues ya quedaba apenas un poco para terminarlo, por lo que la rubia no se rehusó y hasta sonrió de notar que Arnold había bebido gran parte de aquel cóctel por lo que entonces Helga respondió:

– Sí, gracias. –

Pero cuando Helga estaba por sujetar el vaso del cóctel Arnold rápidamente lo aleja de ella para terminar él bebiéndose el sorbo de todo lo que había quedado vaciando completamente el vaso y dejando a Helga estupefacta y molesta.

– ¿¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo Arnol…!? ¡Mhhhhmh! –

Ni siquiera lo vio venir, porque fue como un rayo, porque en el preciso momento que Arnold se estaba bebiendo el contenido que quedaba y limpiándose los labios con el reverso de la mano y con la otra dejando el vaso vacío sobre la barra, fue suficiente tiempo para aprovechar la réplica de Helga que estaba gritándole para sin importarle absolutamente nada de llevar sus labios sobre los de Helga enmudeciéndola efectivamente, y así lentamente abrir su boca revirtiendo el cóctel de su boca sobre el de ella…

Helga no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía corresponder el abrazo que Arnold había iniciado llevando sus manos por sobre los hombros desnudos de ella, llegándose a sentir un poco raro esto, muy bien en realidad… aunque no tan bien como el beso que estaba teniendo ahora… manteniendo su boca ligeramente abierta, sintiendo el dulzor del cóctel recorrer por su garganta, la mezcla del cacao y la miel juntos con el aliento y la lengua de su amado que… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡El muy condenado le estaba dando un beso francés!

Llegaba a sentir su lengua contactando con la de ella, aunque no podía corresponder por el asombro, por la inmensa alegría que estaba teniendo ahora, sentía que su cuerpo explotaba en millones de fuegos artificiales y que su corazón estaba estallando como si una bomba de tiempo se tratara… estaba congelada por el shock y por la euforia que le era imposible corresponder a toda esa abrasadora pasión que repentinamente el rubio había desencadenado.

Aquellos segundos parecieron una eternidad para Helga, sin poder siquiera corresponderle Arnold se separó de ella con una expresión un tanto agitada, mirando hacia los ojos de ella, los cuales estaban fijos sobre Helga y viceversa… la rubia estaba estática, no podía hablar más que intentar despertar en sus pensamientos.

– _Esto debe ser un sueño… ¡Arnold me besó de nuevo! ¡Y de qué forma! ¡Ay dios mío! ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? ¡No puedo quedarme callada todo el tiempo! ¡Vamos Helga dile algo!_ – pero las palabras no salieron – A… ah… a… –

Arnold notó esto con una ligera sonrisa y sin esperarlo mucho más se aproximó a susurrar al oído de Helga.

– ¿Todavía sigues pensando que beso mal? –

Helga se quedó de piedra ante ese comentario, no pudo evitarlo y de nuevo comenzó a hablar por dentro.

– _¡Arnold! ¡Maldito condenado! ¡Cómo te atreves a provocarme así! ¿¡Acaso quieres matarme!? ¡Ay mi amor sólo tú me haces vibrar así!_ –

La chica rápidamente reaccionó llevando sus manos por sobre los brazos de Arnold para alejarlo de ella y mirarle aparentemente molesta y reclamarle:

– ¡Arnold! ¡Eres un zopenco y un pervertido! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a besarme así!? ¡Yo te voy a enseñar! – dijo soltándole de los brazos con molestia sin apartarle la mirada amenazadora de encima.

La confianza de Arnold se derrumbó al ver que Helga no reaccionó tan bien como pensaba, si bien sabía que iba a molestarse pero parecía que se había molestado bastante… y eso no era bueno… ¡Todo por quitarse los deseos rayos! Estaba muy nervioso… y antes que pudiese recibir alguna patada de la chica Pataki apenas dijo:

– ¡Helga yo lo…! –

Y fue cuando Arnold ahora era el sorprendido y estático, porque Helga lo había atacado directamente para besar sus labios, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y profundizándolo llevando ahora ella su lengua al interior de la boca de él. ¡Si Arnold creía que Helga iba a admitírselo con palabras estaba muy equivocado! Muchas veces el orgullo de Helga era más grande que el amor que tenía por Arnold.

Aunque para ser sinceros, Arnold no demoró mucho en cerrar los ojos y corresponderle el beso a la rubia. Poco a poco fue llevando su lengua con la de ella, la sensación era extraña, pero cálida y húmeda a la vez, era como algo que se derretía allí dentro eternamente. Sentían sus respiraciones interactuar entre ellas, Helga rodeó sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Arnold sin siquiera pensarlo un poco… como si fuera capaz de hacerlo en ese momento, y Arnold por su parte rodeó a Helga a través de su cintura, hundiéndose ambos en un abrazo, contactando su pecho con el de él… podría llegar a sentir sus palpitaciones fusionándose con las de él. Helga ya podía expresar sus manifiestos románticos dentro de su mente disfrutando cada momento que pasaba con Arnold…

– _¡Ay Arnold! ¡Tan espontáneo! ¡Tan inesperado! ¡Tan apasionado! ¡Y tan…!_ –

En ese preciso momento el beso pareció ponerse más candente y profundo llegando a sentir que el rubio llevaba su lengua por sobre el interior de su boca, no solo jugando con la suya siendo una sensación nueva y extraña…

– _¡Criminal! ¿¡Dónde rayos aprendió a besar así!? ¡Seguro fue con Melissa o Sara! ¡Le daré una lección que no olvidará tonto Cabeza de Balón! ¡Ay pero ahora todo es perfecto!_ –

No dudó ni un segundo en seguirle correspondiendo a su apasionado juego y repegándose más hacia él, llevó su mano a acariciar el nacimiento de sus cabellos, la verdad es que adoraba mimarlo y parecía que no podía privarse de nada, ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tomarse la confianza de hacer cualquier cosa… bueno salvo tocarle el trasero y esas cosas, se suponía que para eso faltaría un poco más ¿no? Aunque algo más preocupante rondó en la mente de Helga en ese instante.

– … _¡Un momento! ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir o hacer luego que nos besemos? ¿Y si me pregunta algo? ¿¡Qué le digo!? ¡Rayos no! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! No puedo callarlo con otro beso… podría sofocarlo y Lewis me dijo que a los chicos no les gusta eso. ¡Vamos Helga! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! ¡Pien…!_ –

Y como si hubiese sido una lectura mental pero sin realmente serlo, Arnold buscó ir cesando muy lentamente el beso, ya sin mover sus labios o su lengua e irse poco a poco separando… lo que causó que Helga se exaltara y pensara a la velocidad de la luz…

– _¡Rayos! ¡Se está separando! ¡Vamos Helga haz algo!_ –

Y sin siquiera pensarlo en el preciso momento que los labios de Arnold y los de Helga estaban a apenas unos milímetros de separarse, la rubia rápidamente respondió con una rápida y certera mordida a los labios del rubio y se separó forzadamente, causando que Arnold emitiera un mugido de sorpresa por esto.

– ¡Me mordiste! – exclamó el rubio llevándose una mano hacia los labios.

Helga no sabía qué hacer, sentía que las palabras no le salían y cualquier excusa para salir de ese momento tan cursi sin explicaciones era morderlo así… todo con tal de distraerlo, y siendo Helga sólo pudo contestar de una manera tan suya:

– ¿Y qué si lo hice Melenudo? – fue lo que dijo en su defensa.

Aunque Helga no podía estar mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba ya ahora… porque no sabía el cómo Arnold iba a reaccionar, no podía pasarse de agresiva, podría llegar a sofocarlo o incluso estresarlo y echar todo a perder. Varick tenía toda la razón… esto no iba a ser nada fácil y aunque había avanzado bastante hasta ahora seguía teniendo miedo…

– Me gustó. – respondió repentinamente Arnold con una sonrisa.

Helga se quedó completamente de piedra de escuchar eso… ¿Eso era bueno o malo acaso?

– ¿E-en serio? ¡Genial! – dijo sin pensarlo cuando luego se retractó y dijo – ¡Digo! ¡Eres un idiota Cabeza de Balón! –

No tuvo mejor argumento para eludir la incómoda situación, más porque Arnold estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina logrando poner a Helga cada vez más y más nerviosa, sobre todo porque sin ningún pudor Arnold se aproximó y le susurró:

– Me gustaría que lo hagas de nuevo… –

Bien, eso en definitiva sí que no se lo había esperado, y para Helga le fue inevitable el sonrojarse, por lo que miró completamente sorprendida a Arnold sin poder disimularlo ni un poco logrando que este le viera con una expresión un tanto divertida, lo que a ella le causó bastante molestia.

– ¡Mira Arnoldo! ¡Te vuelves a burlar de mí y te juro que te golpearé por zopenco y por pervertido…! –

Pero Arnold interrumpió sin quitar su expresión confiada y hasta graciosa, después de todo Helga era más sensible de lo que se notaba:

– Helga… seamos honestos, siempre dices lo mismo y ya después de habernos estado besando no serás capaz de golpearme, después de todo es lógico que te gusta que te bese… –

– ¡Así que crees que aún luego de besarnos no voy a golpearte! – interrumpió rápidamente Helga mientras comenzaba a agitar los puños – ¡Vaya que te equivocaste Cara de Mono! –

Arnold comenzó a darse cuenta que quizás el provocar a Helga no fue una buena idea, porque parecía que ahora sí quería golpearlo, pero a pesar de todo intentó no parecer intimidado ante las amenazas de la rubia. Era extraño… podía jurar que por un lado le agradaba la idea de ser golpeado con ella si se trataba de alguna manera de tenerla más cerca suyo… y es cuando algo hizo click en su cabeza… ¿Por qué repentinamente comenzaba a ver la ventaja de todo acto de negatividad que tenían entre ellos? ¿Acaso Helga si todo este tiempo que lo estuvo atormentando en realidad lo que buscaba era… interactuar con él? Debía pensar que se estaba volviendo loco… había bebido demasiado aunque no tanto como Helga y aún así parecía que su cabeza comenzaba a delirar…

– ¡Tarado! – exclamó Helga repentinamente.

Y en ese entonces, no fue para menos, porque fue en ese entonces cuando Arnold fue empujado brutalmente por Helga hacia la pista de baile donde justo se estaba formando otro violento moshpit pues había empezado una canción de rock de los años 80. El rubio perdió el control y se vio metido en una enorme masa de jóvenes que lo empujaban y tiraban hacia todos lados, dejando a una Helga bastante tiesa.

La rubia por su parte se quedó de piedra ante su reacción y lo primero que hizo fue darse una palmada en el rostro por su acto tan irracional.

– ¡Criminal! ¡Soy una idiota! –

Fue lo que se dijo en ese momento para quitarse la mano de su rostro y llevarla hacia su frente y decirse sin ningún inconveniente que alguien la mirara.

– ¿Por qué siempre tengo que dejarme llevar por ese orgullo estúpido del cual vengo arrastrando desde mi niñez? ¿Por qué no le puedo decir que 'sí' a sus insinuaciones para que pueda corresponderme? –

Estaba desesperada, muy molesta… y tan bien que estaban yendo ambos, pero Arnold se había puesto muy burlón y Helga no podía evitar que por algún momento esto no fuera una broma de él… eso sería fatal. Pero Arnold no haría una cosa así ¿cierto? ¿¡cierto!?

– ¡Será mejor que vaya a disculparme con él! –

Fue lo que había dicho para ir desesperadamente hacia la pista en busca del rubio Cabeza de Balón, el cual rápidamente se había perdido de vista en medio de todo el amasije de chicos que estaban disfrutando de aquella ola violenta musical.

Helga comenzó a introducirse en aquella masa, sin mucho éxito en un inicio pues le era difícil encontrar un hueco entre todos para introducirse por lo que comenzó a desesperarse y mirar con notable molestia. Se tronó los nudillos y nomás comenzó a dejarse llevar por la ira que tenía dentro de sí.

– ¡A un lado! ¡A un lado idiotas! ¡Fuera de aquí zopenco! –

Iba empujando mayoritariamente chicos, habían algunas chicas, incluso algunos eran un tanto duros y difíciles de ser empujados por lo que recurría a embestirlos. Afortunadamente para Helga, ella también había lidiado y experimentado el estar en recitales antes, en el año había acompañado a Rebecca a unos cuantos, y normalmente los fanáticos eran mayores a ellas por lo que solían ser muchísimo más violentos de lo que estaban siendo allí por lo que realmente no le estaba costando tanto apartar a esos idiotas… claro, salvo por alguno que otro… precisamente como en ese momento que alguien le había empujado fuertemente llegando a hacerle perder el control.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –

Helga estaba por caer cuando entonces fue atrapada por alguien que apareció repentinamente cerca de ella a tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a sí.

– ¡Te tengo! –

Fue lo que se escuchó por parte de un chico, lo que causó que Helga casi se exaltara porque parecía que era abrazada por un extraño, por lo que rápidamente volteó a ver quién había sido el muy caballeroso pero a la vez atrevido de atraparla y nomás de verlo se quedó completamente asombrada.

– ¡Arnold! –

– Casi más te caes. – dijo un poco divertido.

Helga frunció el ceño y se apartó de él cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el suelo para decirle.

– Gr-gracias por atraparme… aunque yo sola hubiese podido estabilizarme. – excusó rápidamente mirando hacia un costado – ¡Sólo me tomaron por sorpresa! –

Arnold se vio venir esta reacción muy claramente llegando a retener una risita, ya sentía que podía conocerla bien, a ella y a sus reacciones, ella no se iba a mostrar vulnerable e indefensa tan fácilmente, e iba a ser difícil que lo admitiera, sobre todo frente a él. ¡Pero estaba bien! Ya entendía que esa era su forma de ser… ¡Cielos! Se arrepentía tanto por todos esos años en los cuales le insistía de ser algo que ella no quería ni se sentía cómoda… comenzaba a darse cuenta que jamás pareció querer aceptarla por su forma de expresarse o de ser… y no porque realmente ella fuera mala, siempre supo que Helga era una buena persona, es sólo que… le gustaba ser así.

– Lo que tú digas Helga. – sonrió Arnold.

Helga se separó sutilmente de él para sacudirse y acomodarse la ropa aparte de alejarse un poco del moshpit que se armó para que entonces Arnold le dijera mirando hacia varios lados, entre ellos el lugar de la barra que habían ocupado ahora estaba lleno a lo cual le dijo a Helga:

– Será mejor que vayamos a otro lado ¿O tú quieres que sigamos bailando? –

Helga no supo qué responder en el momento, por el contrario, sabía que el lugar que habían ocupado antes por lo que ella también notó esto, volteándose y disimuladamente mirando su reloj de pulsera notando que habían pasado 45 minutos desde la última vez que revisó la hora… bueno quedaban menos de tres horas para que todo acabara por lo que tomó una decisión y entonces le propuso a Arnold.

– Mejor a otra parte. ¿Vamos arriba? A ver si hay más espacio. –

– Claro, está bien. – respondió el rubio.

Sonrió ante esto y sin dudarlo le tomó de la mano a Helga de tal forma que pudieran escabullirse entre la multitud sin perderse entre ellos… esperaba a que esta vez tanto Helga como Arnold pudieran seguir fluyendo positivamente en esa interacción.

Mientras tanto, Molly se encontraba caminando para salir de la pista retro hacia la de metal sin éxito alguno de poder divertirse, pensó en ir a buscar a Rhonda y Nadine, pues Lindsay tampoco le era muy agradable y aparentemente ya había desaparecido hace rato, pero por supuesto no le importaba… tal vez podría pasarlo mejor con sus amigas. No fue para menos que en el medio del paso se encontrara con su hermano y casi chocara con él.

– ¡Ah! – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo sin esperarse el verse a las caras.

Nomás de reconocerse, fue Erick el primero en reaccionar:

– ¡Acá estás! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó un poco molesto – Nadine estuvo preguntando por ti. –

Molly suspiró fastidiada y dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello:

– Sólo fui un momento a la pista retro… pero la verdad fue una pérdida de tiempo. – y tras esto llevó sus manos hacia la cadera.

– Ah cierto… – respondió Erick alzando una ceja – …Arnold estaba allá. –

Molly se exaltó de escuchar esa respuesta de su hermano por lo que se cruzó de brazos y evadió su mirada respondiéndole de mala forma.

– Me lo crucé ¿y? De todos modos estaba muy ocupado con Helga… ¡Qué molesto! –

– ¿Con Helga? – preguntó curioso Erick – Eso no me lo esperaba. –

Aunque claro para la morena era una completa molestia, a fin de cuentas esta fiesta estaba siendo más bien un fiasco para ella y Erick se estaba dando cuenta de eso, por lo que notó a su hermana así suspiró para entonces decirle mientras señalaba con el pulgar hacia el interior de la pista de metal.

– Si te hace sentir mejor, en la tarima con caño está Varick bailando pole dance para entretener a sus pretendi… –

No pudo terminar la frase, porque de escuchar Varick y pole dance la morena salió corriendo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces e ir corriendo efectivamente hacia donde se encontraba aquella tarima.

No era mito, allá estaba él bailando por aquel caño y teniendo a unos cuantos alrededor observando, desde sus pretendientes, hasta incluso sus haters personales con expresión agria pero claramente preguntándose a través de sus rostros _'¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?'_ y entre más.

El pelirrojo se movía con sensualidad y gracia rodeando aquel caño con su pierna y sus brazos y realizando algunas acrobacias como echando su cabeza hacia atrás llegándose a escuchar de vez en cuando alguna exclamación como reacción positiva.

Molly llegó allí para mirar con una sonrisa, mientras se notaban otros rostros soñadores como el de Eugene mostrándose lo más gay imposible. Rhonda y Ruth estaban allí también mirando, con el cabello y vestido destrozados pero las dos estaban sonrientes… claro hasta que se miraran de reojo la una a la otra con miradas rivales y quisieran matarse… pero eso luego que el pelirrojo terminara con su gracia ¡obvio!

Otros rostros como el de Harold y Curly se llegaban a ver ahí con disconformismo e incluso algo de envidia, hasta Rebecca estaba rodando los ojos un tanto fastidiada mientras abrazaba a una extremadamente acongojada Melody que estaba con el rostro al rojo vivo y con los ojos completamente tapados. ¡No podía mirar hacia eso!

¡Vaya espectáculo que se estaba armando allí! Y vaya descontrol de lo que era esa discoteca… y aún quedaba apenas un poco menos de la mitad para que finalizara la fiesta… sin embargo esta parecía que iba a pasar un tanto rápido para cierta pareja de rubios que estaban subiendo al primer subsuelo.

Arnold y Helga llegaron al primer subsuelo donde evidentemente notaron más espacio por lo que se instalaron allí, encontrando un hueco cerca del balcón que daba a la pista retro, Arnold orientó a Helga hasta ahí y se acomodó a un lado y ella al otro de tal forma que tuviesen un lugar donde apoyarse y acomodarse.

– ¿Aquí te parece bien? – preguntó Arnold al oído de Helga.

– Me parece bien. – respondió ella.

Por un momento quedaron en silencio mirando hacia la pista retro, llegando a ver la cantidad de personas que habían allí, Helga revisó el reloj… se habían demorado bastante en llegar allí y no faltaba mucho para las 3:30 de la madrugada, por lo que en ese momento Helga intentó iniciar la conversación y decir:

– ¿Arnold? Perdón por empujarte al moshpit… fue un impulso. –

Arnold la miró y sonrió más serenamente y respondió:

– Está bien, así eres tú, además estuvo divertido. –

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Helga aliviada y sonriente.

– ¡Por supuesto! Yo también he ido a recitales, sabes que me gusta mucho la música. –

– Tienes razón. – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Al menos eso le mantenía más aliviada, por un momento pensó en decir algo pero Arnold se adelantó.

– Aunque este me ha hecho entrar en calor demasiado pronto… y eso que Gerald me dijo que usara ropa liviana… pero creo que me estoy sofocando. Helga ¿Te molesta que me quite la camisa? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

Por supuesto esto no fue nada esperado para Helga y le costó responder de inmediato… por el contrario estaba bastante roja por la mera idea de ver a Arnold sin camisa por lo que intentó controlar sus impulsos de negarse ante todo y decirle:

– ¡No estamos en la escuela Cabeza de Balón! ¡Adelante! –

– De acuerdo. – contestó este.

Y sin más comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa sin mangas que traía, quitándosela poco a poco para poder no hacer saltar ningún botón, aunque Helga se estaba muriendo de ganas de poder destrozársela y hacerle saltar todos los malditos botones pero se controló… no debía exponerse tanto, no aún… no le costaba ser más demostrativa cuando Arnold ya se acercaba lo suficiente, pero estos intervalos le estaban poniendo muy nerviosa.

Y más nerviosa se puso de llegar a ver a Arnold con el torso desnudo frente a ella volviéndolo a ver en aquella levemente trabajada complexión, acomodando y colgando su camisa por el extremo de sus pantalones. La rubia estaba con el rostro bastante rojo, respirando reiteradamente, sudando de los nervios, y sintiendo el corazón palpitarle irremediablemente… ¡Diablos! ¡Se veía muy bien!

– _¿Q-qué hago ahora? ¡Tengo que hacer algo para seguir adelante! ¡Vamos Helga piensa! ¡Tiene que haber alguna manera de tenerlo cerca en esas condiciones!_ –

Fue lo que se decía en sus pensamientos por lo que entonces Arnold ya quedando con el torso descubierto por lo que se quedó notando que Helga estaba fijo en él y sin decir nada de tal manera que le preguntó un poco curioso:

– ¿Está todo bien Helga? –

Helga despertó de sus pensamientos por lo que miró fijamente hacia Arnold y luego le sonrió un poco maliciosa…

– _Bien no soy de hacer estas cosas… pero espero que funcione…_ –

Fue lo que manifestó a sus pensamientos cuando entonces rápidamente llevó una mano para utilizar su dedo índice y presionar rápidamente sobre el estómago de Arnold y apartar el dedo rápidamente, haciendo que este reaccionara, quedando un poco contrariado.

– ¡Ah! ¡Jaja! –

Helga vio la reacción de Arnold, pareció funcionar, y comenzó a reiterar esto varias veces con sus dos manos de tal forma que el rubio comenzó a moverse involuntariamente y reírse.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Para ya Helga! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Me haces cosquillas! –

Helga sonrió confiada de ver que Arnold no reaccionaba negativamente y por el contrario estaba logrando tener una interacción más cercana con él, así que continuó sintiéndose muy cómoda y confiada.

– ¡Oh no voy a parar Arnoldo! ¡Es mi venganza por tus burlas! – dijo muy confiada y continuando con esa tortura de cosquillas hacia Arnold.

– ¡Jajaja! ¡Por favor detente Helga! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya… jajaja ya no puedo más! ¡Jajajaja! –

Era lo que podía decir el pobre rubio mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le estaban saliendo por reír tanto, de alguna manera se sentía tan desestresante todo eso, se estaba divirtiendo en grande con una niñería… y con Helga… quién iba a pensarlo. Si él mismo pensaba que su infancia estaba sepultada, ahora mismo estaba junto con Helga divirtiéndose como si unos niños se trataran. No podía estar más feliz por eso.

En ese momento Arnold reaccionó para defenderse de ese juego y rápidamente reaccionó tomando las manos de Helga.

– ¡Ahora sí te tengo! – dijo este muy confiado y desafiante mirando hacia ella.

Helga se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Arnold pero a contrario de las veces que reaccionaba negativamente cuando el rubio le ganaba en sus juegos de dominancia, esta vez sonrió junto con él, dándole gusto incluso.

– ¡Eso no te va a salvar! – dijo la rubia divertidamente.

Era raro tener que hablar así con él… desafiarlo de forma divertida y confiada… ¿Cómo nunca pudo dirigírsele a Arnold así antes? Interiormente se arrepentía de todos los años perdidos, de haberlo maltratado para hacerle pensar que lo odiaba y que nunca iba a poder tener nada cercano con él… pero a pesar de todo eso Arnold se notaba feliz y disfrutando de ese momento con ella. ¡Y eso era lo más importante!

– ¡Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de eso! – dijo el rubio muy desafiante.

Y repentinamente de un rápido movimiento soltó las manos de Helga para rodearla con sus brazos en un abrazo y tenerla retenida, por lo que comenzó a reír como niño tras una travesura espontánea, causando que Helga se sorprendiera y sintiera el pecho desnudo de su amado cerca de ella.

– _Es tan~…_ –

Retuvo en su interior un fuerte suspiro llegando a reír con él después de todo había sido bastante gracioso y Arnold había ganado en el juego aparentemente. Helga correspondió del abrazo llevando poco a poco sus brazos por la cintura de Arnold y así rodeándolo hasta tomarse la confianza de apoyar su pecho sobre el de él, llegando a sentir sus hombros contactando con la piel desnuda de él… era una sensación tan diferente, seguro si se quitaba el strapless lo sería aún mejor.

Arnold también se percató de esto y él sí dejó escapar un suspiro de gusto y relajación por este gesto tan dulce de Helga… era irónico que presenciara a la rubia así… pero él ya lo sabía… él sabía que era una chica dulce y sensible… siempre lo supo y lo sospechó… y ahora que lo notaba le gustaba aún más que antes.

– ¡Gracias Helga! ¡Me siento muy bien gracias a ti! –

La rubia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, apenas pudo reaccionar quedando con los ojos completamente abiertos pero lejos de la vista de Arnold pues este le estaba abrazando aún y con los ojos cerrados sin soltar a la rubia… y fue cuando Helga entendió a lo que Arnold se refería, él mismo se lo dijo en el muelle aquella vez que había salido con Raynard. La rubia apenas pudo reír un poco y llevar sus manos detrás de la espalda de él y cerrar los ojos a gusto y como aquella vez en ese sueño que tuvo… comenzó a acariciarle la espalda desnuda con la yema de sus dedos por cerca de la espalda baja del chico.

– Eres un tonto infantil Cabeza de Balón. –

Arnold contuvo una risa por ese comentario, el cual no le molestó, porque sonó bastante bien aún para tratarse de Helga, sobre todo porque lo dijo en el preciso momento que esta comenzó a acariciarle la espalda… volviendo a tener esa misma sensación que la vez que la fue a ver a su casa. Nuevamente volvió a soltar un suspiro por esto, la sensación era muy relajante y gustosa para él… lo suficiente como para tomarse la confianza de separarse apenas un poco de ella y sin esperar ni un poco le tomó del rostro y se aproximó a besarle los labios, sumado a eso sin esperar a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, buscando desesperadamente la suya.

– _¡Aaaaaaaahhhh~! ¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasándome! ¡Si esto es un sueño deseo nunca más volver a despertar! ¡Ay Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¡Mi amor! ¡Siempre voy a brindarte lo que necesites mi amado! ¡Yo voy a hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡No me sueltes~!_ –

Entre esto y mucho más se decía por su cabeza, pero sin tener la menor intensión de querer soltarlo y parecía que Arnold tampoco lo hacía, quedando ambos completamente abrazados el uno al otro, apoyados sobre el extremo del balcón… sin darse cuenta siquiera ni tampoco importándole mucho, quién estuviese pasando por allí… ese momento les era una eternidad para los dos.

Por otra parte… no muy lejos de dónde iban a ir la pareja de rubios, se encontraba sentado sobre un sillón, Raynard Windsträke junto a algunas personas de otros cursos, algunos eran de tercero y otros de segundo compartiendo un narguile que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa.

El alemán activaba su percepción ante su ambiente, notando una gran marea de tonos coloridos de auras, todos entremezclándose y perdiendo el control a su alrededor, y no solo por los que fumaban aquella cosa con él.

En ese momento la ronda de fumadero iba a tocar a él, pues los presentes se iban pasando la boquilla del narguile entre ellos y cuando fue turno de Raynard sujetó esta para darle una calada y sentir ese gusto tan especial ahumado en su garganta hasta dejar expandir un fuerte humo que por un momento nubló su vista llegando a ver dos auras que en definitiva reconoció y aunque no podía enfocar bien simplemente saludó alzando una mano.

– ¿Qué hay? Gerald, Phoebe. – saludó este.

Gerald se notaba un tanto incomodado por la imagen que notaba de Raynard, es decir, rodeado de humo alucinógeno y nocivo, inevitablemente llevando su mano por sobre la de Phoebe para que no se acercara demasiado por si se llegaba a ser peligroso… después de todo ya se recordaba el cómo se puso por sus celos hacia Arnold.

– Raynard… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Phoebe un tanto curiosa y preocupada.

– Perfectamente. – respondió apenas sonriendo.

Le era inevitable sonreír si después de todo aquel cigarro tenía un efecto relajante y le hacía tener algunas ligeras alucinaciones pero las auras las reconocía, después de todo, no podía enfocar perfectamente la vista pero reconocía las auras de quienes conocía bien, y sabía que Gerald y Phoebe estaban cerca de él.

En ese preciso momento fue cuando uno de los chicos de segundo año, aparentemente Mickey, conocido por ser uno de los amigos más compinches de Wolfgang estaba tan drogado que comenzó a ofrecer la boquilla a Phoebe para decirle en un tono algo insinuante:

– Oye linda ¿No quieres venir y relajarte un poco con nosotros? –

Phoebe miró al chico drogado intentando tomar una postura seria, aunque para Gerald fue imposible ya que claramente le había molestado más la insinuación que la mera idea de invitar a su novia a drogarse con ellos.

– No gracias. – respondió ella seriamente.

Pero Gerald no fue tan suave:

– ¡Oye viejo! ¡Ubícate! –

Fue lo que exclamó el moreno con completa molestia y pegarle un zape a la mano de Mickey y la boquilla, causando que este se molestara ligeramente pero Raynard intervino poniendo carácter y orden.

– Mickey no molestes, ellos son compañeros míos ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ya deja de fastidiar y pásale a Nick la boquilla! ¡Es su turno! –

Era raro que Raynard pudiera imponer orden sobre los impotentes de segundo año y su enorme ego… pero es que Raynard tenía mayor resistencia a las drogas que sus demás compañeros, por lo que podía mantener su carácter y darle órdenes incluso manipularlos a su antojo… al final de cuentas Mickey cedió ante la orden de Raynard y le pasó el cigarro a Nick por lo que Raynard se volteó hacia sus compañeros y les dijo:

– Será mejor que no permanezcan aquí mucho más tiempo o volverán a insistirles de formar parte de su círculo. –

Gerald vio a esto con cierto desagrado pero Phoebe lo vio con un poco más de seriedad y comprensión a lo cual dijo:

– Entiendo Raynard… solo queríamos preguntarte si no viste a Arnold por aquí. – le dijo la oriental.

– ¿A Arnold? – preguntó el rubio.

– Sí… –

Fue lo que comentó Gerald ya tomando un poco más de seriedad a Raynard pues no parecía tan drogado como la pila de idiotas que le rodeaban y continuó:

– Hace rato que lo dejé solo… quisiera saber si no lo viste, no me agradaría saber que no se esté divirtiendo. –

– Hmmmm… –

Fue lo que Raynard murmuró para entonces ver de reojo a un costado parecía ver al borde del balcón que daba a la pista retro, se encontraba una voluminosa aura blanca entremezclándose con una roja apasionada, parecía que ambas se estaban comiendo a todas las demás… Raynard no podía ver claramente a los dueños de aquellas auras, pero sabía perfectamente quiénes eran y qué estaban haciendo, por lo que no se inmutó y simplemente dijo:

– No lo he visto… lo siento. –

Gerald suspiró un poco frustrado por lo que Phoebe respondió:

– Está bien, gracias Raynard. –

– De nada… y descuiden, seguro él está bien. – contestó el rubio.

Phoebe asintió con la cabeza y sin más se llevó a su novio de la mano para intentar animarlo:

– Tranquilo, ya lo vamos a encontrar. –

– Espero que no esté muy molesto conmigo… – dijo el moreno muy desanimado.

– No te preocupes, seguro estará todo bien Gerald. –

Fue lo que dijo la oriental sin siquiera darse cuenta que pasando apenas por al lado… a unos metros de ellos se encontraban Arnold y Helga apoyados sobre el extremo del balcón, abrazados, repegados el uno al otro besándose con pasión y desenfreno.

Los alientos de ambos estaban entrecortados, sus respiraciones se unían en una sola, y sentía el pecho de Arnold unido al de ella… de nuevo en esa situación tan cercana, solo que ahora lo era mucho más, porque Arnold no traía camisa y ahora se acariciaban las espaldas de uno con el otro… los dos se inundaban en esa enorme curiosidad de experiencias y sensaciones nuevas por probar, mientras la música resonaba en el ambiente, lo demás no importaba.

No fue para entonces cuando Arnold se separó de Helga en ese momento estando un poco agitado el beso tan apasionado, siendo esto un tanto parecido en Helga, la rubia también comenzó a jadear un poco para recuperar el aire… quedando ambos sumidos en una mirada llena de deseo por continuar besándose y hasta quién sabe qué más… pero fue Arnold quien miró de reojo hacia un costado y dijo:

– Helga… creo haber escuchado a Gerald y Phoebe cerca… –

Arnold realmente no estaba seguro de qué tipo de reacción tendría su mejor amigo si llegaba a verlo besarse así con Helga y estando sin camisa para variar… e incluso Phoebe, que solía ser muy protectora con Helga. Y por parte de Gerald seguro le estaría arruinando ese momento pidiendo explicaciones. ¡No podría ser peor! Definitivamente no quería que él lo viera.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Rayos! – exclamó la rubia un tanto desprevenida.

En definitiva a Helga tampoco le causaba mucha gracia que Phoebe la encontrara en esa situación con Arnold. ¡Ni mucho menos al lado de Gerald! Seguro ambos los estarían metiendo con preguntas incómodas… o quizás no, pero una cosa era segura. ¡Ella tampoco quería que la descubrieran! Y fue cuando lo dijo…

– Tenemos que ir a otra parte, donde no nos vean. –

– ¿Pero a dónde? ¡Todo este lugar es abierto! Nos pueden encontrar en cualquier parte. – dijo Arnold preocupadamente.

¡No podía creer que se estuviese preocupando por ser un fugitivo ahora en este momento! Arnold sentía una mezcla extraña de a dónde iría su reputación ahora de encontrarse urgido con Helga Pataki, a la cual había besado, abrazado y hecho mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado alguna vez que haría con ella; y a su vez… sentía una mezcla de ansias y emoción por querer seguir en toda esa desenfrenada aventura apasionada con ella. ¡Que no se terminara ahí!

– Sígueme, conozco un lugar. – fue lo que dijo la rubia.

Helga le tomó de la mano a Arnold y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado de la pista de metal, pero sin abandonar el primer subsuelo, claramente. Arnold por su parte le fue siguiendo obedientemente mientras con la otra mano sostenía su camisa que permanecía colgada del extremo de los pantalones del rubio y evitara que se cayera por el suelo y se perdiera por allí.

Helga fue rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados, notando algunas personas bailando vagamente en aquel lugar, muchas parejas echadas sobre las paredes o sobre el suelo y sillones besándose apasionadamente así como probablemente lo habrá hecho con Arnold… habían otras que por el contrario se notaban en situaciones mucho más íntimas. ¡Ahí públicamente! Los rumores entonces eran ciertos… y tanto Arnold como Helga notaron esto, llegándose a sonrojar los dos, Arnold por su parte sintiéndose un poco apenado y Helga en cambio con algo de emoción y temor a la vez de nomás tener la imagen mental de terminar junto con Arnold en una situación así.

Buscó alejar eso de sus pensamientos y se concentró en ubicar el pasillo del cual le había orientado Varick hacía unas horas, donde llegó a ver ese angosto pasillo oscuro el cual estaba bloqueado por una tira para evitar el paso. Helga llevó a Arnold hasta ahí y soltó su mano para llevar una pierna por sobre la tira que funcionaba como barrera e ir pasando al interior del pasillo, por lo que Arnold apenas pudo reaccionar por este curioso y misterioso lugar donde curiosamente el sonido de la música ambiental se reducía considerablemente pero se escuchaba mayormente del lado de la pista de metal… aún así no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extrañado de pasar por una barrera.

– Ah Helga… no estoy seguro que pasar por aquí sea buena idea. –

Bueno… al menos el Arnold amante del orden seguía ahí, aunque claro para Helga no podía ser más fastidioso, aunque intentó decirle con toda confianza.

– ¡Tranquilo Arnold! – dijo esta de manera relajada. – No vendrán a este lugar hasta que termine la fiesta… y aquí podremos estar hasta entonces. ¡Nadie nos verá! – sonrió confiada y miró hacia los costados rodeando su mirada por el lugar. – Varick me dijo que a este lugar no viene nadie… –

– ¡Espera! ¿Varick te habló de este lugar? – preguntó un poco molesto el rubio.

Era claro que se encontraba celoso… ¿Para qué específicamente le había hablado de ese lugar? Estaba por reclamar una explicación cuando Helga rápidamente le dijo:

– Sí, pero eso no importa ahora. ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame a abrir la puerta de aquí! –

Estaba por reclamar y pensar en cómo le iba a hablar al pelirrojo por tal idea… sobre todo porque Arnold sólo veía el pasillo oscuro pero nomás de escuchar sobre lo de la puerta se asombró.

– ¿Cómo dices? ¿Hay una puerta? – preguntó.

– Así es, ayúdame a abrirla. – insistió Helga.

Arnold no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo… esto no estaba bien… pero tampoco sabía si estaba bien lo que hacía con Helga… pero él quería. ¡De verdad lo deseaba! Sin más pasó por arriba de la tira-barrera y se acercó al lado de Helga donde claramente notó la puerta corrediza, la cual estaba dura, pero con esfuerzo entre los dos pudieron abrirla, lo que logró que Arnold reconociera un pequeño armario de limpieza a través de la poca luz que llegaba del otro lado.

Arnold estaba por decir algo cuando entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, Helga lo empujó al interior del armario, aprisionándolo a la pared para poseer sus labios con los de ella y recorrer con sus manos todo contorno de él… siendo esto apasionadamente correspondido por el rubio no mucho después.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal me agradan mucho las situaciones que describen a detalle los pensamientos ajenos en determinado tipo de situación… no podía faltar saber qué tipo de reacciones tengan Arnold y Helga ante cada momento que experimentan.

Hubo alguien por allí que me comentó que la relación de Arnold y Helga en este fic le recuerda a otro fanfiction que anda rondando por allí, supongo que lo leeré porque no lo conocía, yo solo puedo contarles que me inspiré un poco en los romances negros de Homestuck, donde la pareja se centra en mostrar sus afectos de forma más negativa, viendo el cariño a través de los insultos. Es un tanto complejo, es otro fandom y no viene al caso de contarlo acá.

Volviendo a lo que he leído de los reviews, hubo alguien que en el capítulo pasado mencionó que esperaban a que el lemon no fuese tan resguardado, por lo que doy a aclarar, si bien hay terminologías que prefiero evitar en ese tipo de fics, pero eso no va a quitar que el lemon no sea intenso. Y hablando de limones… se viene, se viene el limoncito para el capítulo 9.

Antes que nada, tengo que mencionarles que este capítulo 9 no lo pude adelantar como ha pasado con los anteriores… y no fue falta de inspiración sino de tiempo. Verán… ¿recuerdan que hace dos capítulos mencioné que debía preparar un portfolio para enviar? Resulta que lo envié con mi currículum a la reconocida Editorial Ivrea, la editorial de manga y comics de Argentina y así ocupar el puesto de diseñador y retocador gráfico.

Me contestaron a las dos semanas para enviarme una prueba de diseño a realizar, a modo de evaluación, y poder pasar a la siguiente etapa antes que me contraten. El asunto es que he trabajado hasta el cansancio, durmiendo poco y estuve dos días sin poder escribir nada por estar con eso, precisamente hace hora y media que terminé el trabajo, pero estaré muy feliz si me contratan. Y a pesar de todo esto, me comprometeré en tenerlo listo para el domingo, llevo 12 páginas escritas.

El próximo capítulo se titulará _**Calcinación**_ , y como mencioné… se viene el limón… aún así la calcinación es un efecto en la combustión que expande el calor y tiene consecuencias destructivas o mutables… por lo que hay algo que va a cambiar o será destruido.

Eso es todo, lamento enormemente no poder agradecer más públicamente a los reviewers, siempre me ocurre que subo los capítulos al ras del tiempo, pero cuando suba el último daré los saludos merecidos a todos. Por ahora los dejo, subo este capítulo para ustedes que lo disfruten y yo voy a enviar ese trabajo a la editorial e irme a dormir que no aguanto más. ¡Pasen un buen día que estén todos muy bien y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegran toda la semana!

 _ **Ground Spirit Minerva**_ _– Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	9. Calcinación

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett.**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Yo mucho más tranquila que la semana pasada y ahora son las 4:30 de la madrugada en Argentina y estoy actualizando hoy domingo para ustedes.

Probablemente algunos puedan decepcionarse porque les tengo la noticia de que me he extendido bastante con este capítulo y realmente no logré llegar al final que quería, así que decidí añadir un capítulo más y que este sea el anteúltimo, si bien se lo llegué a mencionar a los reviewers que tienen cuenta aquí por medio de reply, pero en fin, la conclusión es que el domingo próximo publicaré el capítulo 10 y será el debido final.

Mientras tanto los dejo con el capítulo 9 que lo disfruten mucho ya que está centrado única y exclusivamente en Arnold y Helga…

Atención: mucho texto y muy poco diálogo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Calcinación**

Un reiterativo ritmo bajo y profundo hacía resonancia, mezclándose con el rugir de algunas guitarras distorsionadoras, creando una sonoridad pesada, violenta y desgarradora. Compases que se entremezclaban entre la penumbrosa y misteriosa marea de jadeos, suspiros y suaves gemidos, los cuales se escondían en un pequeño lugar, donde entraba apenas un poco de luz por una puerta corrediza y una ventana ubicada cerca del techo de ese pequeño espacio, dejando ver imágenes poco claras de lo que pasaba allí, de lo que bien se dejaba a percibir eran que aquellos sonidos respiratorios provenían de allí.

Arnold y Helga se encontraban encerrados en el armario de limpieza del AlternWave, mientras la música de la pista de metal se escuchaba un tanto para adentro como si estuviese intentando penetrar por las paredes, pero sin lograrlo del todo, llegándose a oír con muchísima mayor claridad el sonido de las respiraciones de ambos y de algunos artículos que torpemente los dos jóvenes llegaban a botar por ahí por intentar acomodarse o hacer más espacio para ellos, entre aquellos objetos se encontraban la camisa que Arnold se quitó antes de llegar al armario, y las zapatillas de ambos, de tal forma que pudieran acomodarse mejor sobre el piso, como lo estaban haciendo ahora mismo.

Inundados entre las agitaciones y jadeos del otro, sólo se devoraban a besos, manteniendo sus ojos ligeramente cerrados a pesar de la oscuridad… por alguna razón ambos temían a mirarse a los ojos. Sabían que estaba mal, porque simplemente se estaban besando en un espacio público, en un lugar prohibido, y simplemente porque se dio así, sin realmente saber qué es lo que busca el otro y no podían verse a las caras por eso, estaba mal… está mal. ¡Pero qué bien se sentía simplemente hacer el mal!

– _¡No puedo creer que haya llegado hasta aquí con Arnold! ¡Ay Arnold! ¡Qué bien besas! ¡Maldito condenado! ¡Has estado practicando mucho sin mí! Todo esto es simplemente maravilloso, quisiera que este momento fuera eterno, que no tuviese que controlar el tiempo para largarnos de aquí… pero… ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? ¿Qué le voy a decir a Arnold luego de todo esto?_ –

Helga se manifestaba mentalmente pensando en cómo poder afrontar realísticamente la situación que estaba experimentando en ese momento con su amado, mientras seguía besándolo y haciendo lo posible por mantener los labios de ambos ocupados para que a Arnold no se le ocurriera de decir una sola palabra. ¡Que no arruinara el momento! Y es que había un problema ante todo esto…

– _¿Cómo hago para que avancemos a más sin tener que decírselo? ¿Cómo hago para decirle que intimemos sin tener que decírselo? ¿Le muestro el condón y que él lo interprete? ¡No eso no sirve! ¡Esto es muy penoso! ¿¡Qué se supone que le voy a decir!? ¿¡Cómo le aclaro las cosas!? ¡¿Y por qué rayos tengo que darle yo las explicaciones?! ¿O realmente él sería capaz de dármelas a mí? ¡Esto es frustrante! Hermoso… ¡Pero frustrante! Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de no saber qué decirle cuando me diga qué es lo que pienso… ¡Ay Arnold! ¡Si al menos supiera qué es lo que piensas tú entonces yo sabría cómo contestarte!_ –

Era inevitable para ella ponerse nerviosa ante esto, haciendo todo lo posible por corresponder a todos esos besos y afectos que estaban teniendo en ese momento, intentando en lo posible que estos nervios no sean notados por Arnold, quien llevaba sus manos detrás de su espalda llegando a sentir algunos de sus dedos detrás de su espalda desnuda, y ella por su parte iba acariciando a esta desde los omóplatos del chico. Los pechos de ambos estaban pegados el uno al otro a pesar de que Helga aún traía su strapless y Arnold estaba sin camisa, precisamente esta se encontraba a un lado del chico cerca de la puerta de la habitación de limpieza, donde ahora permanecían encerrados.

La mente de Arnold era una densa nebulosa en ese momento, sentía que sus movimientos eran incontrolables, y que lo que estaba haciendo era por mero instinto, simplemente debía hacerlo… debía seguir acariciándola, besándola. Aunque varias cosas hacían forcejeo en su cabeza, entre ellas muchas ideas que combatían con la contradicción que estaba generando ahora mismo en comparación de lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de su vida…

– _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto… y lo increíble es… ¡Que no me arrepiento de que esté sucediendo! Aunque… aunque… ¿En serio estoy besándome a escondidas en un armario con Helga G. Pataki? ¿La misma chica que me ha atormentado cuando era un niño? Esto no tiene lógica… y en esta situación nada lo tiene. No puedo creerlo… ¡Raynard tuvo toda la razón este tiempo! Helga sí escondía un lado sensible y apasionado… era por esto que Raynard se obsesionó tanto por ella… y ahora lo comprendo más._ –

Para calmar sus ansias pausó apenas por un segundo el beso llevando su lengua a acariciar superficialmente por sobre los labios de la rubia, causando que un leve mugido se desplegara de ella, causándole cierta ternura, suficiente razón para que el rubio llevara una mano acariciar suavemente la mejilla de la contraria, manteniendo la otra mano por sobre su cintura. Aún en aquella postura tan romántica, el rubio frunció el ceño mientras aún mantenía sus labios ocupados pensando profundamente. ¿Debía continuar? No había duda que sí le agradaba la situación… ¿Pero qué pensaría Helga? Bueno… de cualquier manera ella le estaba correspondiendo y disfrutando del momento, por lo que no parecían haber quejas… no sabía lo que ella pensaba y no podía depender de sus pensamientos para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. Por lo que si alguna vez su abuelo le dijo _'sigue tus instintos'_ , suponía que eso debía hacer… pero resguardarse a la vez. Gerald también se lo dijo… ya hacía muy poco tiempo.

– _Sea con quien sea, debes ser muy gentil con ella…_ –

¡Aunque fuera Helga G. Pataki! ¡Tenía que serlo! O mejor dicho… ¡Con mayor razón debía ser gentil con ella! Si Helga era alguien temperamental, era alguien sensible, y con una persona sensible, se debía ser muy riguroso, como lo estaba haciendo ahora, acariciando su mejilla gentilmente a pesar de que por dentro estaba cargando entre lujuria y deseo, mentalizándose algunas cosas que…

– _Arnold… ¿Acaso estás pensando en…?_ – dijo en sus pensamientos cuando luego separó sus labios levemente de los de Helga y apenas llegando a susurrar un – Hel… –

Pero no pudo terminar de mencionar el nombre de la contraria, pues esta inmediatamente llevó sus labios por sobre el inferior del rubio, llegando a morder suavemente sobre estos simplemente para callarlo. Arnold se sorprendió por esta reacción repentina de la rubia aunque no hubo queja alguna, por el contrario comenzó a sentir como el aliento de ella se reposaba sobre su rostro mientras comenzaba a jadear profundamente mientras sentía como su labio inferior comenzaba a ser jalado y mordido suavemente por los dientes de la rubia pero más fuertemente por sus labios. La sensación era extraña, pero agradable a pesar de todo… era algo nuevo, le había sorprendido un poco… y en esos momentos se preguntaba si Helga le sorprendería con alguna otra cosa más.

– A-Ahhhh… –

Fue la sonoridad que escapó de la garganta de Arnold ante el suave jalón que le estaba haciendo Helga con su labio inferior, llegando a cerrar sus ojos con tal de dejarse llevar por aquella nueva sensación. Helga mantuvo sus ojos abiertos ante esto, notando con poca claridad pero notándola al fin, la expresión de Arnold ante su repentino movimiento… una enorme emoción invadió dentro de ella. ¡Parecía que estaba su merced! ¡Lo estaba satisfaciendo! ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Gozo? Y era raro… porque aún no había ningún tipo de estímulo sexual… o eso pensaba ella.

Fue inevitable para Helga, el comenzar a reír reteniendo el labio de Arnold, era como una risa traviesa, incluso algo malévola. Era una mezcla de sensaciones por parte de la rubia, por un lado siéndole simplemente divertido el tener a Arnold a su merced por su juego, y por otro lado de que este hecho fuera completamente extasiante para ella. ¿Qué era esa mezcla rara de emociones que comenzaba a sentir? Era como si todo esto fuera un juego, un juego que estaba comenzando a disfrutar, sin importar las repercusiones que pudiese tener, comenzaba a agradarle la mera idea de no solamente abastecer su placer sexual, sino simplemente de divertirse en el hecho.

En un inicio Arnold se descolocó un poco por esta risita de parte de Helga, y abrió levemente sus ojos cruzándose con la mirada de ella en medio de la oscuridad. Frunció apenas la mirada intentando analizar esto de ella… no parecía Helga, no parecía la Helga que conocía… y es que en realidad. ¿Realmente él conocía a Helga? Todo este tiempo comenzó a darse cuenta que a partir de las observaciones de Raynard, él realmente no sabía quién era Helga Pataki. Y aún así… ¿Por qué reía? ¿Se burlaba de él? ¡Vaya forma de hacerlo! Mordiéndole un labio… por lo que decidió responderle a la burla, si después de todo ella comenzaba con un ataque, él se lo correspondería.

Y sin más lo hizo, el rubio se separó rápidamente del jalón de labio quedando los labios de ambos fuera del contacto del otro, pero Arnold fue lo suficientemente rápido para ir a ocuparlos a la barbilla de Helga, más exactamente por debajo de una de sus orejas, llegando a rozar levemente sus dientes y su lengua sobre aquella zona, causando un estremecimiento y que una fuerte corriente eléctrica fluyera por los nervios de la rubia.

– Hissssss… –

Helga no pudo evitar soltar un siseo ante tal respuesta… por un momento pensó que Arnold le reclamaría, pero a contrario de eso contraatacó su burla de manera bastante original.

– _No sé qué fue eso… pero si sigo así… tal vez…_ –

Fue lo que se mentalizó la rubia aunque intentaba contener la respiración lo mejor posible… ¡No quería gemir frente a él! ¡Era demasiado penoso y humillante! ¡Y eso lo dejaría triunfal de la situación!

– _Tengo que hacer algo para bajarle a su ego…_ –

Y como si fuera perfectamente coordinado en ese momento fue cuando Arnold poco a poco fue descendiendo sus labios hacia el inicio del cuello de la rubia logrando que esta contuviera un gemido por el suave roce… ¡Se sentía demasiado…!

– ¡Argh! Helga… –

Fue el regaño de parte del rubio cuando la rubia terminó conteniendo las ganas de gemir mordiendo directamente al hombro desnudo del rubio, logrando que esta aún ocupando sus dientes allí volviera a reír divertidamente.

– Terca… – fue lo que dijo Arnold.

– Zopenco. – respondió ella librando sus dientes del hombro de Arnold pero sin siquiera mirarlo y poco después comenzó a reír. – Jajaja…jaja… jaja… –

– Jajajajaja –

Espera… ¿Acaso los dos se estaban riendo de la situación? Pues vaya sentido del humor para tal situación, pero sí… ambos se estaban riendo. Y es que era gracioso a la vez, ellos se estaban echando insultos por simplemente darse los placeres y satisfacciones el uno al otro… ¿Peleaban por ver quién era el más sumiso? Era una muy extraña interacción, pero tanto para Helga como para Arnold era absolutamente emocionante. Era una experiencia distinta, en donde los deseos y el orgullo se ponían en un juego contradictorio, en donde los impulsos y la dignidad se confrontaban entre sí. La mera situación era de lo más excitante… en todo sentido…

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Auh Arnoldo! –

Helga fue abruptamente interrumpida por la mordida que le propinó Arnold en ese momento al hombro de la rubia, logrando que dejara de reír.

– Te lo merecías… – respondió divertidamente el rubio.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Te crees muy rudo Melenudo? –

Fue lo que respondió Helga y antes que Arnold pudiese contestar, Helga ya había llevado sus labios a la oreja de él para morderla y jalarla rápidamente y luego echar un suave soplido sobre la zona salivada, dejando una sensación fría y algo escalofriante para el rubio.

– Hisss…. – siseó el rubio y dijo – ¡Helga! Eso fue jugar sucio. –

– ¡Pues de algo sirve tu cabezota! Tengo tu oreja a mi total alcance jaja. – respondió Helga de forma confiada y arrogante.

Arnold se molestó apenas un poco por eso, aunque luego sonrió un poco divertido y desafiante, sabía que Helga no lo decía para insultarlo mezquinamente, sino más cariñosamente, no luego de toda esa oleada de afectos que se dieron, y como ahora era su turno contraatacó:

– Dos pueden jugar a eso. –

Fue lo que respondió él llevando la punta de su lengua desde el extremo inferior del cuello de la rubia e irla subiendo lentamente hacia el inicio de su oreja, de una forma rápida y eficaz, haciendo temblar a la contraria:

– ¡Aaa-aaahaahrnold! – gritó esta furiosa y sobre todo muy roja y llegando a manifestar en sus pensamientos – _Eso fue increíble…_ –

– Jajajaja –

– ¡N-no te rías zopenco! – replicó la chica.

Pero Arnold siguió riendo por la situación, poniendo a Helga muy nerviosa. ¡Más allá que le haya gustado no podía dejar que se riera de ella! ¡De ella! ¡De Helga G. Pataki!

– ¡Arnold! – replicó nuevamente.

Y Arnold dejó de reír para luego voltear a verla con una sonrisa soncarrona y pícara, logrando que la rubia lo mirara un tanto molesta… pero Arnold no se quedó callado aún en esa situación.

– Es divertido hacerte enojar Helga, eres muy adorable cuando lo haces. – dijo divertidamente.

Helga se quedó unos segundos silenciada ante tal comentario llegando a ser víctima de una marea de emociones.

– _¡Arnold me dijo que era adorable~! ¡Aaaaaah~!_ – suspiró en sus pensamientos ocultando una tonta sonrisa enamorada para inmediatamente contestar – ¡De adorable nada! –

– De adorable todo, Helga. – respondió Arnold con una sonrisa arrogante.

– Retira lo que dijiste Arnold… – dijo Helga en un tono serio mirando hacia él.

– Uhm… déjame pensarlo. –

Había dicho el rubio intentando parecer pensativo pero muy incómodamente tranquilo para la rubia y luego dijo con una sonrisa serena:

– No. –

Helga frunció el ceño.

– Retíralo Arnold… – volvió a insistir.

– Mmmmm… no. – respondió tranquilamente mirando a la contraria – Prefiero seguir viendo cómo te enojas tan adorablemen…¡Mhhhhnm! –

No pudo terminar la frase porque Helga había ocupado sus labios sobre el inferior de él, como en un inicio, aunque a contrario de la primera vez, ahora presionó más fuerte los dientes llegando a causar un ligero dolor en el rubio, hasta que la chica se separa de él y le dice secamente:

– Sólo cállate… – respondió casi en un susurro.

Vaya forma de callarlo, había sido muy efectiva porque Arnold se había quedado temporalmente en silencio a causa de la sorpresa, incluso sonrojándose un poco pero luego sonrió un poco y dijo:

– Hazlo otra vez. –

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Helga un tanto descolocada – ¡No! –

– Hazlo. – volvió a insistir el rubio.

– ¡No lo haré Arnold! – recriminó ella.

Arnold sonrió un poco esperándose esa respuesta de ella para decirle:

– Está bien, imagino entonces que quieres seguir siendo adorable conmigo. – respondió provocadoramente.

Helga frunció el ceño ante esto. ¡Se tenía que salir con la suya el maldito rubio cabezón! ¡No podía dejar que siguiera dándole órdenes así! ¡Nadie le da órdenes a Helga G. Pata…!

Inesperadamente, Arnold terminó llevando sus labios por sobre los de Helga logrando que esta se sorprendiera por su repentino cambio de actitud, por un momento Helga pensó en contestarle algo pero permaneció con sus ojos abiertos apenas unos segundos hasta luego dejarse llevar por la comodidad y por los tersos labios del rubio, llegando a dejar escapar un suave suspiro, volviendo a rodear sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ahora más firmemente que antes e ir cerrando delicadamente los ojos, logrando así que Arnold llevara con mayor efectividad sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y cerrara levemente sus ojos, así ambos hundiéndose en un profundo y cálido abrazo, llevando sus pechos a contactarse con el otro.

Pasaron bastante tiempo estando así… porque desde entonces no se despegaron de ese beso que comenzaron a darse, apenas repartiéndose las respiraciones de cada uno, besándose de forma lenta y delicada, sin prisas, apenas llegando a rozarse las lenguas entre ellos. Nuevamente llevaban sus manos a rozarlas sobre las espaldas de ambos, acariciándoselas suavemente, causando un efecto relajante, y muy agradable. Fue en ese momento cuando Helga comenzó a tomarse mayor confianza de cambiar la interacción que estaban teniendo en ese momento, ya consideraba que Arnold le estaba correspondiendo lo suficiente como para besarle, así que empezó a hacer las cosas más intensivamente.

Arnold notó cómo Helga separó sus labios de los de él involuntariamente abriendo los ojos esperando por alguna respuesta, pero esta no llegó ni salió de los labios de Helga, por el contrario esta pasó a dirigirse a besar profundamente sobre el cuello del chico, logrando que este cerrara sus ojos y suspirara profundamente. Podía sentir cómo ella besaba su cuello presionando suavemente con sus labios y su lengua, dándole una sensación húmeda pero extasiante, por lo que simplemente se dejó estar aún en aquella situación tan delicada… se daba cuenta que aún a pesar de la rudeza de Helga, ella también lo trataba con delicadeza y ternura, aunque hacía un momento estuvieron molestándose el uno al otro… era divertido el mero hecho de tener esos radicales cambios emocionales con ella. Para corresponder a su afecto la abrazó un poco más presionando más con sus brazos y aproximó sus labios hacia el hombro de ella besando superficialmente y profundizando un poco apenas casi al inicio de su axila, deteniéndose allí pero sin dejar de posar sus labios.

Helga por otro lado, llegó a mirar esto apenas abriendo un ojo y mirando de reojo la respuesta de Arnold, hasta cerrar ambos suavemente y al igual que él también presionó más fuertemente su abrazo apoyando con fiereza la yema de sus dedos sobre su espalda. Como si fuera una coordinación, la rubia fue rozando suavemente sus uñas sobre la espalda del chico y comenzó a suavemente arañar de arriba hacia abajo, casi en el mismo instante que comenzó a rozar sus dientes sobre el cuello de Arnold, causando que este detuviera sus besos llegando a estremecerse y dejando escapar un suave gemido.

– _Aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando…_ – fue lo que dijo este en su mente cuando luego cerró los ojos dejando escapar una sonoridad mucho más audible que la anterior – Aah~ –

No fue para menos porque Helga comenzó a morder y besar sobre el cuello del chico… principalmente haciendo algo parecido a una succión.

– _Va a dejarme una marca… hasta en este tipo de situaciones adora molestarme._ –

Fue lo que se dijo Arnold en su mente pero sin replicar a causa de esto, solo sonrió de lado cerrando suavemente los ojos, al menos Helga se notaba confiada, y eso era mejor que notarla insegura, que es cuando se mostraba hostil y represiva. Y era por eso que de por momento prefería tornarse pasivo, si eso la mantenía segura a ella era lo mejor, así que simplemente se apoyó en el hombro de ella y comenzó a suspirar de gusto sin problema de andar entregándole su cuello.

Y es que Arnold no estaba muy equivocado en respecto a lo que Helga sentía en ese momento, estaba sintiendo una grandiosidad enorme dentro de sí, de simplemente estar estimulando y haciendo disfrutar a su amado cada segundo sin ninguna queja de por medio. ¡Hasta el hecho de poder controlar ella la situación lo hacía mucho mejor! Y no es que fuera solamente esta situación… es decir, Helga siempre ha tenido el afán de querer tener el control sobre todo y todos para su propia seguridad y conveniencia… pero en especial con Arnold. ¡Y ahora lo estaba logrando controlándolo desde sus deseos y placeres! ¿Qué mejor que eso para el autoestima de la rubia?

– _¡Esto es simplemente asombroso! ¡Arnold está correspondiendo a todos mis afectos! ¡Y ahora se está dejando que le bese su cuello! ¡Y creo que no le importa que le vaya a dejar una marca! ¡Ay lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Y ahora lo marcaré por si le quedan dudas de a quién le pertenece!_ –

Bueno era inevitable que Helga tuviese que _'marcar territorio'_ de esta manera, por el contrario era lo más razonable para indicar que Arnold estaba "ocupado" por alguien más. A decir verdad sería penoso que los demás notaran esta marca e interrogaran por quién se la haya hecho, pero eso podría arreglarlo con Arnold y que no se le ocurriera abrir la boca. ¡Ella sólo lo hacía para hacer retroceder a las zorras atrevidas que se le iban de arrastradas a él! Y para marcar su autoría sobre Arnold, obvio.

Estaba tan concentrada en esto que apenas se dio cuenta que Arnold estaba besándole ahora su propio cuello, pero no de forma tan apasionada y algo violenta como lo hacía ella, sino de forma delicada y dulce, depositando pequeños y suaves besos sobre el mismo, mientras le iba abrazando más y más. Helga se sorprendió bastante por esto llegando a cerrar sus ojos y emitiendo suaves mugidos a causa del roce tan cuidadoso, daba una sensación agradable, cosquilleante incluso. Por si fuera poco Arnold llevaba una de sus manos acariciar sobre los cabellos de Helga, acariciando desde la altura de su cuello hasta la terminación de estos, una y otra vez, suavemente. A causa de esto, Helga detuvo sus besos y mordidas al cuello y comenzó a besarlo más pausadamente mientras manifestaba en su cabeza algo que comenzaba a preocuparle…

– _¿Y si le digo que lo amo? Tal vez con eso podamos acabar con toda esta tensión… pero… ¿Y si él está haciendo esto para tener algo efímero conmigo? ¡Ay Arnold! ¡No sé si podré soportar tal idea! ¡Y Rebecca y Phoebe me advirtieron de esto! ¡Pero yo no quería escucharles! Y ni aún ahora lo haría… ¡Vamos Helga! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! ¡Este es el momento más importante de tu vida! No importa lo que piense Arnold… sólo importa… el momento… este… momento. ¡Tengo que continuar! Sin darle explicaciones… tengo que hacerlo sentir a gusto conmigo, sino esto se habrá echado a perder… no Helga… no puedes decirle que lo amas…_ –

Y era irónico que en estos momentos tuviese deseos de llorar… ¡NO AHORA POR DIOS NO! ¡Vaya momento para ponerse a llorar! Arnold estaba besándole el cuello y ella quería llorar por pensar que este nunca le corresponderá su amor y que en estos momentos lo que estaban experimentando ambos era la respuesta una posible calentura pasajera… ¡No podía ser peor! ¿Por qué no podía pensar en lo lindo que era Arnold besándole dulcemente? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía disfrutar del momento?

Y es que en su mente vagó como un flash, un recuerdo de un momento de la noche anterior, conversando con Varick… sobre este hecho.

* * *

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

Allí estaba Helga, en su habitación, vestida con su camisón rosado de dormir, su cabello suelto, frente a su ordenador, teniendo una conversación por videollamada con Varick Lewis, precisamente en ese mismo día en donde el pelirrojo había sido golpeado por Rebecca, no mucho antes de hablar sobre esta y concluir su conversación. La videollamada era únicamente por voz y fue Helga la primera en hablar del asunto:

– Respecto a lo de esta mañana… – dijo esta

– _¿Sí?_ –

– _¿Crees que deba decirle a Arnold lo que siento por él?_ –

Hubo un silencio algo inquietante en el momento, Helga pensaba que Varick seguro estaba meditándolo y fue cuando la respuesta salió de él… en una tranquila y algo seria:

– _Eso… lo sabrás tú misma…_ –

Pero Helga no pudo tomárselo muy en serio, y por el contrario se sentía molesta y hasta asustada de tal idea.

– ¡Varick no bromees con eso! – reclamó ella.

– _No bromeo… por el contrario lo digo muy en serio._ –

– ¡No me digas eso Varick! – exclamó Helga un tanto desesperada y hasta frustrada – ¡Yo no sé cuál es el momento apropiado para decirle eso a Arnold! ¡Yo no tengo el grado de observación e inteligencia que tú respecto del tiempo! Tú siempre sabes qué decir y qué hacer en el momento exacto y todo te sale perfecto… – y luego corrigió – o bueno casi perfecto excepto por lo de Rebecca hoy… – para de nuevo exclamar – ¡Pero siempre te sale todo bien! ¡Tú debes saber si debo decirle a Arnold la verdad y cuándo hacerlo! –

Estaba frustrada… y muy confundida. Ella no sabía si decirle a Arnold que lo amaba en ese momento… pensaba que sería un acto muy egoísta de su parte, por un lado para encadenarlo a él luego de su experiencia sexual, y por el otro lado… por Melody… ¡Se suponía que ella iba a tener su experiencia sexual con él para tener algo efímero y luego ceder a Arnold a la albina! ¡Pero simplemente no podía! Ella lo amaba… lo amaba con toda su alma. ¿Acaso iba a poder retener esos sentimientos toda la vida? ¿Haber pasado toda su vida luego de haberle robado la virginidad a Arnold y que este jamás haya sabido que Helga lo amó hasta el fin de los tiempos? Sonaba injusto para ella… pero lo otro era más injusto para Melody. ¡Ella es su amiga por Dios!

– _Helga lo siento de verdad… pero realmente no sé en qué momento debas decírselo o si incluso debes hacerlo… eso depende de ti como de Arnold._ –

– ¡Varick no me estás ayudando! – desesperó ella.

– _Lo siento… pero lamentablemente como no puedo saber exactamente lo que ambos sienten entre ustedes por el otro o incluso dentro de ustedes mismos no puedo estar totalmente seguro… ni mucho menos en la situación en la cual estarán involucrados._ –

Helga sentía que se le estaba yendo la respiración por la desesperación y fue cuando dijo:

– ¡Tú debes saber algo! – exclamó ella – Si me dices al menos un poco sobre lo que Arnold espera de mí podré saber mejor qué hacer para entonces. –

– _¿Y por qué pensarías que yo sé qué piensa Arnold sobre ti?_ –

– ¡No te hagas Lewis! ¡Sé muy bien que hablas con todo el mundo sobre sus intimidades sentimentales y sexuales! ¡Y tú sabes lo que a ese melenudo cabezón se le está pasando por su cabeza! –

– _Y si lo supiera…_ – interrumpió él muy confiadamente y divertido – _…no te lo diría._ –

Helga frunció el ceño y bramó:

– ¡Eres un…! –

– _Helga, el que tú y yo nos llevemos tan bien como para haber callado tus sentimientos hacia Arnold y nos lo hayamos confiado todo este tiempo no implica que yo vaya a decirte lo que Arnold siente por ti. No me corresponde y si Arnold me dijo algo es porque confía en que yo no le diré nada a nadie ¿Entiendes?_ –

– Asch… –

Fue lo que expresó la rubia, tenía demasiada razón, desgraciadamente.

– _Me caes muy bien Helga, eres de las pocas chicas con las cuales puedo hablar abiertamente sin verme como una fantasía sexual o algo parecido… pero eso no implica que tenga algún favoritismo contigo como para develarte más cosas de las que debería… yo no tengo favoritismos con nadie, ni siquiera con Brainy._ –

– Porque te conviene para tu título de chico popular… – dijo ella con cierta envidia.

– _Eso y por otras cosas personales… experiencias pasadas que tú nunca sabrás querida~_ –

– Imbécil. –

– _Yo también te quiero._ –

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

No lo sabía… ¡Realmente no sabía en qué momento debía decírselo! ¿Por qué Varick tuvo que ser así de cruel con ella y no ayudarle con algo TAN importante? Tenía miedo… y frustración, y eso le arruinaba ese hermoso momento con él. ¿Por qué no podía disfrutarlo? ¡Si ahora Arnold estaba besándole y correspondiéndole todos los afectos que ella le daba! ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse a pensar en eso precisamente AHORA?

– Helga ¿Estás bien? –

Helga despertó repentinamente de sus pensamientos apenas dándose cuenta que había estado derramando lágrimas, sentía un leve nudo en la garganta… había estado llorando… y Arnold aparentemente la había escuchado.

– S-sí… estoy bien. –

Había dicho ella intentando parecer lo más calmada posible, aunque por dentro moría de nervios… ¡Diablos! ¡Lo había echado a perder!

– Espero que no te sientas incómoda con todo esto… – fue lo que respondió él suavemente.

– N-no, no estoy incómoda… estoy bien… – fue lo que pudo decir ella bastante, demasiado nerviosa.

Arnold notaba sus nervios… eran muy evidentes, y decir que él no estaba nervioso era mentira, y enfrentar esta situación así tampoco era fácil… tenía tanto por decirle a Helga pero simplemente las palabras no le salían, tenía pavor de cualquier reacción que tuviese ella… desde ya sea incomodarla, ofenderla, o incluso asustarla. No quería hacer nada de estas cosas con ella…

– A-Arnold… –

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por la chica que parecía querer decirle algo en ese momento.

– ¿Hm? –

– Q-quiero quedarme contigo… aquí… – dijo temerosa cuando luego manifestó en sus pensamientos queriéndose dar una palmada al rostro – _¡Genial Helga! ¿Más patética no pudiste sonar cierto? ¿Por qué no pudiste decírselo un poco más convincente y confiada como Varick te dijo que actuaras? ¿No pudiste decirle 'me gusta tenerte aquí conmigo Arnold'? ¡Pero nooooo! ¡Tuve que decirle que quería que se quedara conmigo allí! ¡Como si eso fuera a entender que quiero que me vuelva a besar y abrazar! ¡Por todos los rayos! ¡Como si incluso no fuera más penoso para mí! ¡Quiero que la tierra me trague aho…!_ –

– Yo también quiero quedarme contigo aquí Helga… – interrumpió Arnold a los pensamientos de la rubia – …me gusta estar aquí contigo. –

Helga se quedó completamente asombrada de escuchar esto y sonrió internamente sintiéndose en el cielo, y era una fortuna que Arnold la tuviese enfrentada y ambos ocultaban sus rostros detrás de la espalda del otro mediante aquel abrazo… a pesar de la oscuridad, era imposible enfrentarse los ojos del otro.

– También me gusta estar aquí contigo… –

Fue lo que Helga dijo y rápidamente llevó su mano más cercana a su rostro para removerse las lágrimas que había derramado, aunque un tanto rápidamente, esperando a que Arnold no notase esto por medio de sus movimientos y cercanía que tenía con él… y aparentemente no lo hizo.

– Bien. – respondió él con una sonrisa cerrando levemente sus ojos.

Por un momento acaricio el cabello de la rubia logrando que esta se notara un poco curiosa por la respuesta de este, pero antes que Helga pudiese hacer algo más, Arnold se separó de ella, dejándola un tanto curiosa. Helga tenía frente a ella el rostro de Arnold sonriéndole serenamente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, aunque la poca franja de luz que llegaba a ese lugar no podía generar que estas miradas fueran tan profundas… pero entre lo poco que Helga podía ver y la oscuridad que carcomía la imagen de su amado pudo sentir una inmensa paz que ni ella misma pudo describir.

Simplemente se quedó un tanto pasmada hasta que el rubio llevó sus manos hacia las mejillas de ella y se aproximó lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, haciendo que Helga también los cerrara casi un tanto coordinada junto con Arnold, hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Helga dejó ir un suave suspiro sintiéndose muy relajada y con tranquilidad llevó sus brazos alrededor del torso de Arnold para abrazarlo más suavemente que otras veces.

Arnold también tenía preocupaciones, tenía nervios, y vacilaciones en su mente que le abrían un montón de dudas de lo que debía hacer en ese momento… aunque se hacía notar tranquilo… demasiado y mucho más que Helga… ¿Los motivos? Porque debía de estarlo… esas fueron las indicaciones que le dieron Varick y Brainy.

* * *

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

Sí, precisamente en ese mismo día donde se encontraba en el patio exterior, almorzando en una de las banquetas junto con el pelirrojo y el chico de lentes e inmutable sonrisa, con los cuales estaba teniendo una conversación un tanto cercana… mucho más de lo que había llegado a tener con su mejor amigo Gerald.

– Entonces… ustedes creen que yo… tengo sentimientos involucrados en Helga aún sin saberlo… ¿verdad? Es así como lo ven ustedes. –

Fue lo que Arnold les dijo en ese momento quedando un tanto sorprendido de su propia observación, incluso para Brainy y para Varick igual, pero este sonrió al rato mostrándose confiado y calmado.

– No pudiste decirlo mejor… precisamente es eso lo que Brainy y yo notamos contigo y Helga, Arnold. – fue lo que dijo este.

Arnold quedó un tanto pensativo, demasiado… ¿Qué era lo que realmente le pasaba a él con Helga? Y era irónico que ellos lo vieran mejor que él mismo… cuando se trataban de sus propios pensamientos, su propia perspectiva… sus propios sentimientos.

Varick notó con efectividad esta desorientación mental de Arnold por lo que en ese momento le dijo:

– Volveré a preguntártelo Arnold ¿Qué piensas de ella como mujer? –

Arnold lo pensó profundamente, viendo un tanto serio a Varick y luego a Brainy, y nuevamente volviendo su mirada hacia el pelirrojo y entonces dijo:

– No estoy seguro de eso… porque no la conozco como mujer… aunque realmente me da mucha curiosidad el poder hacerlo. –

– Es una respuesta razonable… – respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo – …quieres conocer ese lado escondido del cual tantas veces ha mencionado Raynard. –

– Tú también conoces ese lado de ella ¿cierto? – preguntó repentinamente Arnold.

Brainy se notó ligeramente asombrado por la pregunta, dejando a Varick con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada, logrando incomodar a Arnold por la repentina pregunta.

– Si lo hice no me corresponde decirlo. – dijo muy divertido.

Armold sabía que tenía razón, aún así había algo que no le cerraba.

– Tú y ella no andan en algo ¿cierto? –

Esa pregunta sorprendió aún más a Brainy y entonces se volteó hacia su mejor amigo que había contestado muy diferente a lo esperado:

– ¡Tranquilo tigre! No voy a tocarte a tu chica. –

Eso había sido totalmente inesperado para Arnold, haciendo que se le colorearan las mejillas y se pusiera nervioso.

– N-no lo dije por eso… en realidad… –

– ¡Vamos Arnold! ¡No finjas inocencia conmigo! – dijo repentinamente Varick con una sonrisa arrogante. – Ella te interesa, aunque no lo tengas del todo claro, pero lo estás. –

Arnold rodó los ojos y dijo:

– De acuerdo sí… hay cosas que me interesan de ella y quiero conocerla más… pero no sé cómo puedo hacer nuestra relación diferente de lo habitual. –

Varick sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta, siendo así lo mismo por parte de Brainy y fue cuando el pelirrojo entonces le responde.

– Si quieres que Helga deje por un momento su lado hostil contigo… empieza por darle confianza y seguridad en cada una de las acciones que ella cometa contigo. –

Arnold frunció apenas el ceño quedando un poco más inquieto por aquella respuesta, esperando alguna explicación más detallada.

– ¿Cómo dices? –

– Tendrás que… como ella suele decirme a mí… alimentar su ego, a ella claro… déjate llevar por cada una de sus insinuaciones, positivas o negativas… al menos por un momento, luego sorpréndela devolviéndole la jugada. – fue la respuesta del más alto.

Arnold entendió perfectamente el comentario del contrario, era de alguna manera la relación que Varick llevaba con casi todos… por algo era tan aclamado y popular en la escuela… no sólo por su físico, sino también por su actitud… aunque le parecía raro… y por supuesto no pudo evitar el preguntarlo:

– ¿Y estás seguro de que eso funcionará? Si yo intento responderle a su juego… ¿No se molestará más conmigo? –

– No lo hará mientras le nutras con suficiente confianza todas sus insinuaciones previas y tu respuesta no sea con intensiones de acorralarla y dejarla en blanco… sino de esperar la próxima respuesta de ella para que tú vuelvas a tomarla por sorpresa ¿Entiendes Arnold? – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

Arnold entendió aún mejor eso… y tenía sentido, era como una interacción sin fin, una pelea sin resultado realmente conflictivo, una forma diferente de socializar con ella.

– Es un tire y afloje Arnold. – contó el pelirrojo haciendo énfasis y graficando esta idea con sus manos de forma mímica hasta detenerlo y responder – Si ustedes siguen ese juego por largo rato, tendrán confianza suficiente para poder bromearse el uno al otro y divertirse y conocerse el uno al otro… aunque tú debes dejarte derrotar más veces de lo que intentes ganarle a ella… sabes que a Helga le gusta mucho tener el triunfo, eso la mantiene segura y confiada en sí misma, pero también recuérdale que dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. – dijo divertidamente y luego respondió – Créeme Arnold, si haces eso, estoy seguro que Helga entrará en confianza efectivamente contigo… seguro te llevarás más de una sorpresa. –

Las palabras de Varick entraron casi como un eco a la mente de Arnold… entendiendo lo dicho por él… aunque dudoso. ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacer algo como eso de forma efectiva? En aquel entonces consideraba que hacer ese tipo de cosas no eran de él mismo… cuando ya lo había hecho tiempo atrás… en la fiesta del Día de los Inocentes, en el cuarto grado… ¿Pero sería capaz de volver a tener ese tipo de iniciativa y voluntad?

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Era ahora cuando Arnold sí podía comprender al total las palabras que el pelirrojo le dijo aquel día, y la verdad que ahora mismo se encontraba encerrado en un armario de limpieza junto con la misma chica que tanto le hacía dudar. Aunque ahora dudara de otra cosa… una más importante, más delicada…

Pero a pesar de todo no se atrevió a preguntar… no en ese momento, en el cual simplemente separó sus labios de ella y poco a poco fue soltando su rostro, notando el cómo Helga se mantenía con la boca ligeramente abierta y con los ojos cerrados, una faceta de ella poco común de ver, aún en la oscuridad del lugar. Arnold quedose contemplando esta imagen por apenas un segundo para luego llevar sus labios a recorrer a la comisura de los de Helga, y luego a su mejilla, y al inicio de su barbilla desde el costado derecho de la contraria. Helga podía sentir como un suave cosquilleo le recorría en su rostro, manteniéndose inmóvil y paciente ante los afectos de Arnold.

Arnold por su parte, fue descendiendo sus roces con sus labios hacia el oído de la rubia, llevando a apoyar sus labios sobre estos delicadamente apenas al extremo de estos, primero presionando con los labios y luego rozando con la lengua, respirando suavemente sobre la cavidad del mismo.

– Hmnh ahhhhh~ –

Fue la sonoridad que Helga dejó escapar involuntariamente a causa del nuevo roce que su amado estaba generando con ella. Arnold se sintió realmente encantado de haber hecho gemir a Helga así, aunque a esta le apenó bastante sonar así cerca de él, pero no se arrepintió ni tampoco apartó al rubio de esa cercanía… ¡Se sentía demasiado bien! Y de verdad amaría que Arnold continuase besando su oreja como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Y así fue por un rato, entre todos esos cariños que Helga experimentaba se hundía en un mar de suspiros, aquellos besos en su oído eran muy estimulantes y no quería interrumpir a Arnold para nada… todo se sentía increíble y a pesar de estar tomando una postura pasiva en ese momento pensó que era su momento para dejar que Arnold la relajara a ella, como lo hizo antes al intentar dejarle marca… y es que la sensación era tan intensa que comenzaba a sentir cómo sus senos respondían a aquel roce, sus pezones poco a poco se iban endureciendo en respuesta a la excitación que estaba sintiendo, todo por debajo del strapless al menos por el momento. Y esa fue suficiente razón para Helga hablara para dejar algo muy claro…

– Te detienes y te mato Cabeza de Balón… –

Aún su orgullo era intocable, y Arnold comprendía eso, es más… hasta le agradaba, porque sonrió ante su respuesta, entendiendo perfectamente la directa. Helga no iba a andarse rogando porque continuara, era mejor dejarle esa amenaza en claro ¿no?

A pesar de esto, a Helga no le duró mucho el rol de pasiva… por lo que decidió corresponder también estimulando a Arnold y volvió a besar y morder su cuello, ahora posicionándose del lado contrario al de antes, llevando sus dientes y su lengua como también presionando con estos para crearle otra marca.

Ante esta respuesta por parte de Helga, fue difícil para Arnold mantenerse en su posición, comenzaba a sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba… y no sólo la temperatura, por lo que inevitablemente el color de su rostro enrojeció… comenzaba a sentir que las cosas se iban a poner un poco más complicadas… sin poder evitarlo, Arnold separó sus labios de la oreja de Helga deteniéndote y susurrándole al oído.

– ¿Helga? –

Rápidamente Helga también se separó del cuello de Arnold para reclamarle:

– Arnold te dije que no te detuvie… –

– ¡Lo sé! – interrumpió este – Y lo siento… es que… Helga… no es que no me guste que estemos así es sólo que… –

No pudo terminar la frase, dejando un inquietante silencio en el ambiente, dejando sobre todo a la rubia bastante sorprendida. ¿Acaso Arnold…? ¡No sabía qué pensar! Ni siquiera sabía cómo contestarle a eso.

– _Sí Arnoldo ya sé que intentas decirme que pronto tendrás una erección o quizás ya la tengas… ¿Pero cómo diablos le digo yo que no me importa y que lo hagamos sin decírselo? ¡Rayos Helga! ¡Piensa en algo!_ – fue lo que manifestó en su mente.

– …no sé si pueda aguantar mucho más. – terminó completando Arnold con algo de pena – No quiero hacerte pasar un mal momento… ni incomodarte… –

– A-ja… –

Fue lo que pudo decir Helga apenas quedándose completamente muda, sin saber qué decirle exactamente sin exponerse… podía ser que Arnold le correspondiera y todo, pero aún tenía dudas si realmente todo esto era una calentura pasajera… y de realmente serlo era obvio que Arnold se iba a resguardar de avanzar a un nivel más íntimo.

– Tampoco quiero que cortemos de raje esto que estamos pasando pero… no creo que aguante por mucho más tiempo Helga. –

Había sido lo que respondió el rubio, dejando a Helga un poco más calmada, pues ahora sí supo qué contestarle:

– Es normal que lo digas Cabeza de Balón… eres hombre… es… comprensible. – dijo esta muy incomodada dejando ir unos segundos y entonces dijo – Sólo espero que tú no seas el que se sienta incómodo haciendo esto… conmigo. –

Arnold se sorprendió un poco por esto y entonces dijo:

– ¡No! No es eso… de verdad no me siento incómodo de estar contigo Helga… ni estando así de cerca… besándonos, abrazándonos… – dijo poniéndose más y más rojo por los nervios – …lo que sí me incomoda es que esto vaya más allá de eso… no quiero incomodarte, ni arruinar la cercanía que construimos hasta ahora Helga. –

Y sin más Arnold la abrazó, dejando a Helga completamente muda, sin saber qué responderle, ella también correspondió al abrazo pero no pudo decirle nada en el momento… estaba en blanco. Y nuevamente comenzó a hablar consigo misma por dentro…

– _¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Y conociendo a Arnold seguro se abstendrá con tal de no 'incomodarme'. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tan difícil es decirle "No me incomoda Arnold, la verdad es que quiero hacerlo contigo"? ¡No! ¡No puedo decirle eso! ¿"Quiero hacer el amor contigo"? No… tampoco… podría espantarlo si le digo eso. ¿"Quiero tener sexo contigo"? No… eso tampoco va a funcionar… ¡Rayos! ¡Se está yendo el tiempo! ¡No puedo quedarme más tiempo callada! ¡Helga! ¡Tienes que decirle algo! Y lo que quieres…_ – y en eso respiró profundamente y se dijo nuevamente en su mente – _Espero que esto sea suficiente… y funcione…_ –

Helga tragó saliva y alejó uno de sus brazos de alrededor de Arnold, causando que este quedara un tanto curioso por esto, esperando a que Helga le dijera algo, pero nada de eso ocurrió, Helga incluso siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo al rostro, aunque estuvieran en la oscuridad… ella no iba a poder enfrentar a esos ojos luego de lo que iría a hacer ahora. Sin más, la rubia llevó su mano libre sobre la cremallera de su strapless apenas bajándolo un poco. Arnold se sorprendió por esto tras haber sentido el roce del nudillo de su mano sobre su propio pecho…

– ¿Helga? –

Pero Helga no dijo nada, simplemente lo ignoró y metió su mano sobre su strapless, sacando algo que tenía guardado allí hasta sacarlo. Volvió a subirse la cremallera luego de eso y llevó aquello que había agarrado de allí a la otra mano que se encontraba detrás de Arnold por medio de su abrazo hasta realizar un intercambio. Aquello que Helga había tomado de su ropa lo llevó a la otra mano que se encontraba más cerca del rostro de Arnold y sin más la aproximó hacia su mirada, esperando a que Arnold interpretara el mensaje, pues Helga estaba demasiado apenada para mirarlo y mantenía su rostro mirando hacia detrás del rubio… evitando cualquier contacto visual en esa penosa situación.

Arnold no entendía qué ocurría con Helga, el por qué no decía nada, se notaba nerviosa, y no quería seguirla presionando, Varick le dijo lo muy costoso que era para ella el sincerarse y abrir sus sentimientos, aún con las personas que ella estima y confía… pero es que él tampoco sabía qué hacer, más que dejar todo ese juego de pasión y desenfreno a un lado para que esto no pasara a mayores… pero él realmente no lo deseaba. ¿Y ella? ¿Ella qué pensaba? ¿Se molestaría con él?

Probablemente pensaría que es un guarro y un pervertido y no aguanta nada. Iba a decir algo pero no sabía el qué, cualquier cosa era mejor que ese incómodo silencio que estaban armando, pero antes de poder responder algo notó cómo Helga le estaba mostrando algo de su mano, por lo que lo observó. No veía muy bien desde la oscuridad por lo que con cuidado tomó aquello con su mano más cercana y lo apuntó hacia donde entraba la luz… notando allí dos pequeños sobres con un contenido adentro, uno de ellos parecía ser un gel lubricante, y el otro… un condón…

El rostro de Arnold no tardó en denotar sorpresa en medio de la oscuridad, y sus mejillas se le enrojecieron en un tiempo record… viniéndosele un sinfín de ideas a la cabeza. El corazón comenzó a latirle demasiado fuerte y rápido, siendo invadido por los nervios y los impulsos enormes de simplemente abalanzarse con la rubia para responder con una fuerte afirmaci…

– _¡NO! ¿En qué estás pensando Arnold? ¡No puedes aceptar así como así! Piensa en las consecuencias… piensa en lo que Helga sentirá… si es su primera vez sentirá mucho dolor… y tal vez le haga pasar un mal momento. Aún así… quisiera poder hacerlo… si ella me está mostrando este condón es porque quiere ¿no? Ella quiere, yo también quiero… ¡no! No puedo hacerle esto a Helga… no puedo… no pue…_ –

Y en ese instante, sus palabras le ganaron a sus pensamientos internos preguntando otra cosa totalmente distinta:

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó incrédulo y luego maldijo en sus pensamientos – _¡Idiota! ¡No pudiste rogarte más porque simplemente era imposible!_ –

Helga por otro lado agradeció enormemente la pregunta de Arnold, hubiese sido peor que se le negara o incluso le preguntara más detalles, pero sólo le preguntaba si estaba segura de querer, por lo que respondió con la completa verdad:

– S-sí… segura. –

Fue lo que Helga contestó en ese momento, invadida por los nervios. ¡Pero no podía quedarse callada así! ¡Tenía que confirmarle que no tenía ese condón por nada! ¡Maldito Cabeza de Balón y sus incómodas preguntas!

– Quiero decir… – prosiguió la rubia – …que estoy segura de mi decisión Arnold. P-pero sólo si tú aceptas… –

Por dentro comenzó a sentir que el mundo le temblaba, no podía exponerse más porque era imposible desde ya, pero tener que aclarar las cosas en esta situación era penoso y a la vez necesario… no quería que Arnold estuviese tan dubitativo en lo que ella quería pedirle… pero sin tener que pedírselo… qué dilema.

Sin embargo, ahora el apenado y nervioso era Arnold… sintiendo los nervios recorrerle en el pecho, en especial en el corazón, sobre todo no sólo por las palabras de Helga, sino por el tono que expresó mediante esas palabras, no eran típicas de Helga, y a decir verdad, la Helga que él supuestamente conocía se había marchado… hasta él también lo había hecho, y no estaba actuando como el Arnold de siempre. Y sin embargo en lugar de darle una respuesta afirmativa o negativa dijo:

– No tengo experiencia. –

– Ya lo sé tarado… por eso te lo propuse. – respondió Helga de forma directa.

Curiosamente responder eso para la rubia había sido mucho más fácil que simplemente proponerle el hacerlo… además ya negar lo que hizo no serviría, y no era lo que ella quería ¿cierto?

Arnold por su parte respiró profundo y supo a qué se refería… de alguna manera estaban matando la tensión y las incomodidades de la situación, asimilando más la idea, pero a pesar de todo aún no se atrevían a mirarse a las caras.

– Entiendo… – respondió Arnold de manera pensativa.

– ¿No te sientes seguro? – preguntó Helga – ¿O directamente no quieres? –

Ante la última pregunta la rubia estaba apretando los dientes, lo peor que podría pasar ahora era que le rechazara. ¿Dónde iba a quedar su reputación luego de eso? ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarle a la cara luego de haber pasado por tal humillación? ¿O es que acaso no lo estimuló lo suficiente para que aceptara sin vacilaciones? ¡Sabía que no tenía que mostrarle el condón tan pronto y debió haber esperado a que estuviese erecto hasta la méd…!

– Sí quiero… quisiera… – corrigió Arnold un poco nervioso mirando tanto al condón como al sobre de lubricante – …pero creo que sí no me siento del todo seguro… nunca he hecho esto antes, ni mucho menos pensé que pasaría aquí. –

Helga suspiró por dentro, dándole un gran alivio por esa respuesta, Arnold sí quería intimar con ella, pero no se sentía seguro de poder hacerlo bien… y por supuesto es normal siendo la primera vez, ella tampoco tenía experiencia y a pesar de todo eso podría hacerlo más interesante… probablemente tendría que estimular más a Arnold para darle más seguridad.

– Yo tampoco he hecho esto antes… pero me gustaría intentarlo. ¿Y tú? – fue lo que preguntó ella.

Helga no quería indagar sobre la posible incomodidad que podría sentir Arnold de simplemente hacerlo en un armario de limpieza… seguramente para él era mejor hacerlo en un hotel alojamiento, pero ya de por sí la situación de ir al lugar era penosa, y sin mencionar el tema del dinero. ¿Por qué iban a reprimirse así cuando ya estaban solos en la oscuridad y habiéndose besado y mimado hasta el fin del mundo? Ya lo había dicho Helga… el personal del AlternWave no iba a pasar por esa habitación hasta que la fiesta haya terminado, tenían tiempo y privacidad suficiente para hacerlo allí.

Arnold lo pensó un poco antes de contestar, viendo qué podría salir mal de esa situación… varias cosas a decir verdad, pero si no lo intentaba probablemente toda su vida se arrepentiría… y una vez que estaba teniendo a Helga de esa forma…

– Yo… también quiero intentarlo Helga. –

Para Helga fue imposible no asombrarse de esta respuesta de Arnold que sonó tan directa, y tan segura que incluso antes que pudiera darse cuenta, el rubio se separó de ella mirándole al rostro con todo lo que podía desde la oscuridad, dejando a Helga mucho más que asombrada. Más aún quedó así cuando Arnold le tomó de las mejillas para mirarla fija y de frente, no sin antes dejar el condón y el sobre de lubricante lo suficientemente cerca y accesible para cuando se lo precisara.

Por un momento, Helga pensó que el tiempo se detuvo y sólo se profundizaba en los ojos de su amado, los cuales estaban siendo cubiertos por la oscuridad del escenario que se encontraban.

– Sólo quiero decirte… – expresó Arnold dejando ir una corta pero notable pausa – …que si por alguna razón te sientes incómoda, o te duele, o incluso no lo quieres hacer, dímelo y yo me detendré sin vacilar –

Helga entendió lo dicho por Arnold, pero eso no evitaba que los nervios le invadieran… sobre todo porque se le pasaba por la cabeza algo…

– _¿Y si no resulta?_ –

Pero intentó quitarse de la mente aquellos pensamientos en cuanto contestó a Arnold asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Está bien… –

Más aún, sus pensamientos y nervios se borraron en cuanto Arnold se aproximó a besar sus labios de forma delicada pero apasionada, causando que Helga cerrara sus ojos y lo abrazara alrededor de su cuello, llevando su pecho sobre el de él, volviendo a caer en ese mar de pasión que hacía falta antes de llevar a niveles más cercanos e íntimos.

Aquella cercanía, en conjunto con aquel beso, iba poco a poco liquidando los nervios de ambos, al menos por el momento disfrutando de la experiencia, de saber que ahora podrían seguir jugando y estimulándose entre ellos y aumentar el calor de la situación, hasta que llegara el momento de la verdad… aunque claro, no disponían demasiado realmente porque apenas quedaba una hora y por lo menos 15 minutos más para que la fiesta en la discoteca acabara… pero esto no era algo de lo cual los dos rubios estuviesen muy preocupados por el momento.

Y casi… como si la conversación previa no hubiese ocurrido, Arnold no esperó ni un segundo para volver a besar el cuello de Helga, mordiéndolo sutilmente, logrando hacer escapar de la garganta de la rubia un suave gemido. Ella correspondió este gesto llevando sus uñas sobre la espalda del rubio, sabiendo lo sensible que era en aquella zona, logrando así estremecer al chico e incitarlo aún más a besar aquel blanco y delicado cuello… dejando una probable marca, después de todo Helga le había dejado ya dos, una en cada lado.

Helga por su lado aprovechó este momento que Arnold ocupaba su cuello para verificar la hora… evidentemente, quedaba un poco más de una hora para que tuvieran que abandonar ese lugar… era suficiente tiempo ¿verdad?

Pensó en hacer algo para acelerar las cosas pero antes de hacerlo pensó en lo que le dijo Varick, nunca acelerar las cosas aún cuando parece que todo fluirá eficientemente… tampoco quería sorprender demasiado a Arnold, aún sentía un poco de pensar por todo esto y aunque tuviese curiosidad, pensaba que poner las manos en lugares muy íntimos aún no era apropiado… al menos en ese instante.

Así que intentó buscar un punto de inspiración en ese momento, algo que la incentivara a avanzar un poco más pero sin saltearse de niveles abruptamente… y fue cuando recordó aquella película que vio para filosofía… en ese momento donde Kate y Adam estaban encerrados en un armario… ¡Qué gracioso! Ahora ellos estaban encerrados en un armario de limpieza escondiéndose no de un terrorista, pero sí de todos sus compañeros y el personal de la discoteca. Ya saben lo que dicen _'cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia'_ , y a pesar de todo… fue ese film lo que incentivó a Helga a dar su siguiente movimiento.

Se suponía que ya habían aceptado pasar los límites… aún así no sentía apropiado propasarse… no cuando no quiere tampoco que Arnold lo haga hasta que tenga la suficiente predisposición posible. Fue entonces por eso que llevó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Arnold, primero siendo un tanto tímida, pero luego de esto fue deslizándose delicadamente por su muslo acariciando sobre él por sobre los jeans, entendía igual que acariciara por sobre la ropa aún pero era un roce nuevo.

La otra mano que anteriormente estaba sobre su espalda fue pasando por sobre el pecho del rubio, acariciando suavemente con la yema de los dedos para contornear sobre este de abajo hacia arriba, pudiendo disfrutar de la complexión de su amado en ese momento… si ella misma pensaba que el chico se había formado bien durante su desarrollo luego de su etapa infante, ahora lo consideraba aún más.

– _Ay Arnold… ¡Qué fuerte y tentador torso tienes! Quisiera poder… hmmm lo dejaré jugar un rato y luego le daré una sorpresa que no olvidará jejeje_ –

Fue lo que Helga mentalizó dentro de sí misma… a pesar de todo era obvio que también estaba ahí para divertirse… ahora sin limitarse a tener que no pasar su mano sobre lugares indebidos. Pero a pesar de todo, Arnold tampoco se quedó de brazos cruzados…

El rubio que ya había dejado la susodicha marca de dientes en el cuello de Helga llevó sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia, sosteniéndose firmemente de allí, llegando a sentir tanto las uñas sobre su espalda y la mano deslizándose por su muslo. No pudo evitar mirar a esto de reojo y tener algunas ideas candentes en su cabeza, aumentando su excitación… pero de por momento sin ningún tipo de urgencia.

Sin esperar mucho más en ese momento Arnold, separó sus labios y sus dientes del cuello de Helga aunque no demasiado, por el contrario se dirigió hacia el rostro de ella viéndola de frente cara a cara, tomándola por sorpresa, después de todo la rubia no mantenía sus labios ocupados en ningún lado en ese entonces y sin pedir permiso ni decir una sola palabra la besó, siendo esto correspondido sin ningún tipo de queja u oposición.

Con apenas unos movimientos suaves acompasados de los labios unidos entre ellos Arnold los separó dejando a Helga quieta con los ojos cerrados, comenzando a abrirlos lentamente sin saber qué se proponía a hacer Arnold, este directamente fue bajando hacia su barbilla para besarla, causando que Helga dejara escapar un leve suspiro, aunque mayor fue la respuesta estimulante de la chica, en cuanto su pareja fue llevando la punta de su lengua por debajo de su barbilla, su cuello y clavícula, trazando un camino con ella.

– Hissssss –

Ahora ella se había estremecido pero disfrutado de ese intenso roce, llegando a abrir sutilmente sus ojos y agachado levemente su cabeza, notando la de Arnold por debajo de la suya, seguramente mirando hacia sus pechos.

– _Creo que me ganó de mano… aún así…_ – dijo ella en sus pensamientos.

Por un instante recordó el momento del accidente en la escuela y el cómo Arnold terminó llevando su cabeza sobre los senos de ella… por lo que pensó si sería capaz de avanzar, para no tener que decirle con palabras que continuara, así no se avergonzara ella ni tampoco lo avergonzaba a él, llevó la mano que estaba anteriormente sobre la espalda de Arnold, por detrás de la cabeza de este acariciando sus cabellos, de tal forma de responder afirmativamente a su movimiento, sea cual sea que fuera a hacer.

Podría ser que en aquel momento del accidente había sido algo vergonzoso… pero la verdad es que le extasiaba mucho la idea de poder sentir un contacto allí en sus senos que no fuera controlado por ella misma… ahora estaban solos en la oscuridad, lejos de todo el mundo… ahora sí podía. Sumado a eso, para estimular más al rubio, fue tímidamente llevando su mano un poco más arriba del muslo de Arnold, aproximándose hacia sus caderas, llevando a hacer el contacto de forma más profunda, incluso presionando un poco sobre los pantalones del rubio… pero sin llegar aún a aquella zona prohibida… sólo manteniéndose a un lado.

A pesar de esto, Arnold se percató de este detalle, sin poder evitar dejar escapar un suspiro bastante fuerte, pero sin querer detenerse en simplemente eso, se fue encorvando más y más hasta quedar su cabeza frente a la altura de los pechos de la rubia, quien estaba demasiado expectante a lo que fuera a ocurrir. Helga por un momento pensó que Arnold iría a besar o apoyar su cabeza superficialmente sobre ellos teniendo el strapless puesto, lo cual dicho antes, no le molestaría porque ahora sí podían disfrutar de su intimidad sin miradas indecorosas… sin embargo, no fue eso lo que Arnold hizo.

El rubio sin más se enfrentó a la contundente imagen que tenía al frente y se armó de valor para aproximarse hacia el pecho de Helga, sin saber qué expresión estaba teniendo esta en ese momento, y sin más llevó su labio inferior por sobre el extremo de la cremallera que ajustaba el strapless, de tal forma que este quedara en posición horizontal enfrentada a la boca de Arnold y así sujetarla con los dientes.

Helga se percató de que Arnold sostenía la cremallera a causa de un leve tirón que sintió en ese momento, la rubia agachó su cabeza queriendo ver qué ocurría pero no tuvo mucho éxito y por el contrario sentía cómo el rubio iba descendiendo.

Fue suficiente entonces, para que Arnold encorvara su cabeza hacia abajo y poco a poco desajustando la cremallera… con los dientes… Helga apenas se comenzó a percatar de esto llegando a enmudecer un ahogado gemido de sorpresa, sintiendo emoción y a la vez algo de terror por la situación de estar exponiéndose frente a su amado. Podría ser que lo amaba, podría ser que estaban allí para intimar, para sobrepasar cualquier limitación, pero Helga seguía siendo una adolescente y una inexperta en este tipo de circunstancias, y eso no quitaba que fuera a sentir pena por el paso que Arnold estaba dando para con ella. ¿Cómo debía contestarle?

Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de tal forma que ahora la cremallera del strapless había llegado a su tope y desajustado la pieza, afortunadamente la cremallera solamente se ubicaba en una mitad de la prenda, de tal manera que sólo logró desajustarla y dejar a ver un pronunciado escote en la zona de los pechos de la rubia.

Helga no sabía qué pensar… pero a pesar de la pena que podría sentir, consideró que presenciar a Arnold utilizando sus dientes para desvestirla al menos parcialmente había sido muy sexy de su parte, lo que le causó bastante emoción por dentro. Para asegurar la respuesta positiva a este movimiento de Arnold, Helga se aproximó hacia el cuello de Arnold para besarlo aún más mientras iba rodeando cuidadosamente sus manos por sobre las piernas del rubio contorneando a estos, aún sin importar que con esos movimientos fue llevando su pecho semidesnudo frente al rostro de Arnold, a pesar de que hacía un día lo había abofeteado frente a todos por hacerle eso. Pero ahora no sentía nada de eso, por el contrario buscó la manera de incitarlo aún más a que avanzara y siguiera sus propios 'instintos'.

Y así más o menos fue la reacción de Arnold porque apenas llegó a ver la imagen de los senos casi al descubierto de Helga, eran en esos momentos cuando comenzaba a pensar…

– _¿En qué momento se desarrolló tanto?_ –

Pero no se distrajo en buscar respuesta alguna, la vista o al menos la poca que tenía desde la casi escasa iluminación era muy tentadora, y como Helga lo aproximó repegándose más hacia ella no se contuvo ni un momento y fue a besar al nacimiento de sus senos, sintiendo la suavidad de estos, causando que la rubia dejara escapar un suspiro por esto, un tanto retenido por mantener sus labios ocupados, claro.

Arnold no esperó ni un minuto para ir a llevar su lengua y sus labios a la zona del escote, donde podía sentir la presión de ambos senos recorrer alrededor de su rostro, siendo una sensación, tan nueva, tan agraciada e incluso tan afortunada para él… siempre se había preguntado qué se sentía exactamente tener contacto con un seno femenino, y ahora a sus 15 años lo comenzaba a saber, y la verdad es… que la sensación era fenomenal, sentía una enorme curiosidad y tentación de tocar aquellos atributos tan únicos y tan femeninos, y no solo porque fueran grandes y desarrollados para la edad de Helga, sino porque… eran los de ella.

Sin siquiera detenerse o hacer cuestionamientos sólo se dejó llevar por sus impulsos para seguir besando allí y lentamente fue subiendo sus manos para acomodarla sobre los dos respectivos senos de la joven, aún por sobre la prenda, presionando apenas estos para contornearlos y acariciarlos, tal y cómo Helga lo estaba haciendo con sus piernas… sintiendo unas enormes ansias de que sus manos fueran más allá donde ya estaba tocando.

– ¡A-ah! –

Fue lo que escapó de los labios de Helga en cuanto sintió que su amado estaba dejándose llevar y jugando con sus pechos, siéndole un poco impresionante al inicio por la sensación, pero ya luego sin importarle cerró los ojos dejándose llevar… ya ni siquiera le importaba en dónde Arnold iba a llevar sus manos, lo único que le importara era que no se detuviera. Sentía como una seguidilla de gemidos amenazaban con salir de su garganta, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír… era una fantasía hecha realidad.

– _Ay Arnold~ eres tan delicado y tan obsceno a la vez…_ –

Nuevamente sus pensamientos se expresaron en ese momento, siendo incapaz de poder expresarse con palabras audibles frente a su compañía, y todo porque sólo quería disfrutar de ese contacto, mientras ella correspondía positivamente, una de las manos que estaba sobre los muslos del chico fue por sobre sus cabellos para acariciarlos suave y delicadamente, sin intensión de detenerle su juego… al menos por el momento, después de todo lo estaba disfrutando enormemente, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas iban poco a poco enrojeciendo de gusto. Sin embargo para no quedarse quieta, la otra mano que se encontraba sobre el muslo de Arnold fue cuidadosamente más hacia el centro donde se encontraba la entrepierna del rubio, y sin avisar siquiera, apoyó la mano, presionando allí.

– ¡Mhhhnn! –

Fue el mugido que expresó Arnold pues claramente el contacto se hizo notar, y lo hizo enrojecer bastante, después de todo había tocado una zona muy sensible suya, y a pesar de todo no se quejó por esto, al contrario esperaba a que continuara así, aún con la consecuencia que la excitación de la experiencia estaba comenzando a sentirse… y Helga se percató de esto nomás de sentir que había algo tensándose allí abajo.

– _Esto se siente tan… raro…_ – dijo Helga en sus pensamientos aunque intentó contener una risita traviesa – _Jijiji ¡No puedo creer que le esté tocando los bajos a Arnold! Esto es tan extraño y divertido… y a la vez… las caricias de él se sienten tan bien~_ –

Estaba bastante sumida en esos encantos y demostraciones eróticas que sin siquiera arrepentirse un poco siguió manoseando por aquella zona íntima de él esperando por un resultado un poco más explícito… aunque repentinamente se detuvo alejando su mano de allí, logrando que Arnold reaccionara por esto llegando a detener los besos sobre los senos de Helga pero sin apartarse de ellos, teniendo su rostro pegado a ellos, lo mismo con la mano que se encontraba sobre su seno, pues terminó liberando solo una para moverla a lugares aleatorios… porque estaba buscando la mano de Helga, esa misma que anteriormente se encontraba en su entrepierna.

Helga miró a esto y reteniendo una risa pero no le duró mucho la voluntad:

– ¡Jajajajajajajaja! –

Bueno, si eso no era divertirse durante la previa no sé que sea eso… y Helga estaba jugando aún en esa situación, notando el cómo Arnold era tan pervertido como para no despegarse de sus senos pero que a pesar de todo buscaba desesperadamente de su mano para que le siguiera tocando en sus partes íntimas… era bastante gracioso de notarse.

– Muy graciosa Helga… – fue lo que dijo separándose un poco del pecho de ella y alzando su cabeza para mirarle con cierta recriminación. – Ni aún en estas circunstancias no puedes evitar burlarte de mí ¿verdad? –

– ¡Pues qué comes que adivinas! ¡Jaja! – dijo ella un poco irónica en su respuesta.

Y sin esperarlo siquiera, aprovechando que Arnold aún tenía aquella mano libre, rápidamente Helga sujetó con la mano que había liberado antes, a la muñeca de Arnold, sujetándolo del brazo de forma forzada como para que este no pudiera moverlo a su voluntad, haciendo exactamente lo mismo con la mano que anteriormente se encontraba sobre su seno. La rubia sujetó las muñecas de Arnold como si estos fueran grilletes de un prisionero y obligó a su pareja a extender los brazos hacia arriba sorprendiendo bastante a Arnold y más aún cuando lo obligó a recostarse en el suelo.

– ¡Ya dejé que jugaras mucho tiempo conmigo Melenudo! ¡Ahora es mi turno! – fue lo que espetó sorpresivamente tomando la postura dominante ahora.

Arnold se vio bastante asombrado por este repentino comportamiento de Helga, aunque no le pareció tampoco tan extraño por lo que le había dicho Varick, de vez en cuando había que dejarle el control y el triunfo para mantenerla segura, y a pesar de esto, Arnold estaba sonriente y expectante esperando a saber qué tipo de sorpresa o jugueteo le iba a tener la rubia especialmente para él. Helga por su parte se desató su listón rosado de su cabeza, notándose cómo la mecha de su cabello que estaba atada y peinada con fijador en aerosol ahora estaba suelta con el resto de su cabello. Mientras hacía esto, mantuvo con una mano las muñecas de Arnold ocupadas y así usó su listón para atar de muñecas a su amado y dejando sus brazos bien arriba de él.

– No me quejo~ – respondió Arnold coquetamente con una sonrisa confiada mirando la iniciativa que estaba dando Helga… le parecía interesante incluso.

Aunque Helga por dentro no podía evitar flaquear aún desde el instante que tomó la postura dominante, más al escuchar la respuesta de Arnold.

– _¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?!_ –

Era inevitable para la rubia sentir esa clase de miedos y cuestionamientos en ese preciso momento… en hacer algo nuevo, principalmente porque ella estaba siguiendo el consejo que le dio Varick, del tire y afloje, además de aumentar la emoción de la previa antes del momento. Sin embargo, los nervios de Helga invadían bastante en su mente que podía imaginar a Varick espiándolos y muriéndose de risa de la situación… por lo que incluso sin poder evitarlo miró hacia la puerta para ver si el maldito pelirrojo no se andaba de voyeur y de paso burlándose de ellos, pero al final fue todo su imaginación porque afortunadamente no había nadie en la puerta.

Arnold se percató de esta "distracción" de Helga pareciéndole sumamente raro que luego de decirle que ella iba a jugar con él se pusiera a mirar hacia la puerta, por lo que él también vio hacia la puerta pero no notó nada, de alguna manera esperándose eso. Era raro que ahora la preocupada y atenta fuera Helga y no Arnold… los motivos estaban en que Arnold ya se encontraba mucho más estimulado que la rubia y ya su mente no estaba muy metida en la situación de su entorno, sino en mantener cierta idea lujuriosa. Debido a esto intentó mirar hacia la rubia y estaba por hacer un comentario burlón pero no llegó…

– ¡Aaaaahhhaaaishhhssssss! –

Sin siquiera darle un segundo para acomodarse la rubia ya lo estaba mordiendo sobre su pecho desnudo y pasando su lengua por sobre el mismo, de tal manera que poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y gemir suavemente… hasta que repentinamente le volviera a morder de sorpresa.

Y así la estaba haciendo Helga, después de todo… ¿Cuántas veces habrá fantaseado con tener ese torso desnudo para ella sola? Arnold nunca se lo imaginaría… pero Helga ahora mismo estaba tomando el provecho de la situación para marcarlo como era debido… si tenía que poner simbólicamente su nombre en él como debía. ¡Lo haría! Era gracioso a la vez como ninguno de los dos les parecía importar que esas marcas irían a estar a la vista de todos sus compañeros cuando se encuentren a la salida… pero eso no importaba ahora ¿verdad?

Tampoco le importaba a Arnold que eso pasara… por el contrario estaba sonriendo de gusto y de gozo porque Helga le estuviese haciendo todo eso. Y mientras todo esto ocurría, fue cuando recordó claramente las palabras de Raynard en cuanto tuvo su primera impresión respecto de Helga… que era una apasionada, y que tenía un chacra sexual bastante fuerte. Ese drogadicto… ¡Tenía toda la razón!

Arnold, quien seguía con las muñecas atadas aunque eso no evitó que pudiera llevar sus brazos y manos a otro destino, todo para corresponder al juego de Helga, así fue cuidadosamente llevando sus brazos sobre el cabello de la rubia, de tal forma que comenzó a acariciar sobre su cabeza en respuesta afirmativa a todo ese gesto afectivo que le estaba generando.

Helga sintió este gesto de Arnold como algo enternecedor para ella y fue mayor incite a continuar… era gracioso el cómo la rubia era algo brusca y salvaje y Arnold fuera tan delicado la mayor parte de las veces… pero así era como se contrastaban ellos, y a pesar de todo el rubio también tenía su lado salvaje… el cual seguramente no faltaría mucho para que este saliera… por lo que fue eso lo que la rubia quiso poner a prueba no mucho después de prolongar ese juego por un rato.

Si Arnold anteriormente, fue capaz de bajar la cremallera de su strapless con los dientes… ¿Por qué ella no podía intentar hacer lo mismo… con sus pantalones? Por un momento pensó que no se atrevería, pero lo iba a hacer… y precisamente lo hizo.

Sin intentar mostrar ni un poco de vacilación, Helga retrocedió causando llamar la atención y mirada de Arnold, obligándolo a llevar sus brazos hacia arriba para poder observar mejor a la rubia, y así, notando que ella se iba poniendo más atrás y llevando su cabeza a la altura del inicio de sus pantalones, por lo que abrió grande los ojos nomás de ver cómo la rubia se agachaba llevando sus dientes a la zona donde se encontraba el botón enganchado al ojal para desabotonarlo de casi un tirón.

Arnold vio con total asombro hacia esto y sintiendo su rostro enrojecer más mordiéndose el labio inferior nomás de ver cómo Helga ya había sujetado el borde de la cremallera y fue retrocediendo para ir partiendo la abertura de la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Aquella imagen fue bastante excitante y emocionante de ver, Arnold no sabía qué pensar, y a pesar de que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para incluso percatarse o hasta apenarse de la excitación que estaba experimentando ahora… a niveles físicos.

Aún así para Helga no fue fácil haber hecho eso, sobre todo porque podía sentir cómo algo estaba moviéndose por sí solo ahí abajo… y eso hasta daba un poco de miedo… vaya que los hombres son raros… su anatomía es rara…

– _¡Vamos Helga! ¡Lo estás haciendo bien! ¡Mira nada más cómo sorprendiste a Arnold! ¡Y no solo a él! ¡Sino también a su "fiel amigo de toda la vida"! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Vamos! ¡No vaciles! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad de mostrarle de lo que estás hecha!_ –

Helga tenía una invasión de ideas en su cabeza, tenía tantas cosas para hacerle a Arnold que lo último que olvidaría por el resto de su vida sería su nombre. Sin embargo algo la dejó casi helada en ese momento…

La sonrisa y confianza de Helga se había desvanecido rápidamente nomás de notar que por la pequeña rendija que salía luz, notó la hora de su reloj, viendo que eran las 5:10… en exactamente 50 minutos iban a terminar todo… y Helga sabía muy bien del tiempo que estaban tomándose para todo… después de todo, era lógico que el sexo no era algo rápido ni mucho menos en un lugar desconocido, ni aún menos, siendo la primera vez de ambos… como sea, tiempo no lo había, y eso mantuvo a la rubia un tanto seria, logrando que Arnold se percatara de eso.

El rubio por un momento pensó en preguntar por la hora, pero no quería darle la impresión a Helga de que debían apresurarse, eso arruinaría las cosas, y a palabras de Gerald luego de su primer experiencia sabían que nunca podían apresurar la experiencia sexual cuando se trataba de la primera vez, así que simplemente dijo disimulando la seriedad de la rubia:

– Estuviste increíble. –

Helga fue abruptamente sacada de sus pensamientos y vio con asombro a Arnold que "parecía" no haberse dado cuenta de su cambio de expresión, y por el contrario quedara muy asombrada por su comentario.  
– Aa-ah… gracias. –

Arnold sonrió confiado pero paciente llevó sus muñecas atadas cerca de su rostro, llevando sus dientes sobre una de las tiras del listón con tal de desatarlo y liberarse de la atadura, dejando el listón a un costado. Una vez esto, apoyó sus antebrazos sobre el suelo para levantarse un poco, llevando solo una mano hacia ella para extenderla hacia la rubia esperando a que tomara su mano. Helga al notar esto se tomó unos segundos en hacer esto y corresponder al gesto de Arnold.

– Ven, acércate. – le dijo este amablemente sin quitar su sonrisa.

Helga sonrió también así que sin vacilar, le hizo caso a Arnold y se aproximó hacia él caminando sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar frente a él, teniendo su mirada enfrentada con la otra… dejando a Helga expectante de la situación, sin saber qué tramaba Arnold.

Fue entonces cuando el chico rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Helga abrazándola pero manteniendo su mirada sobre ella obligándola por un momento a mantenerse arrodillada, con sus piernas separadas de las de él y finalmente acomodarla sobre su pelvis, llegando a sentir con fuerte intensidad y claridad, el directo contacto de las intimidades de ambos… por sobre la ropa, causando una fuerte conmoción sensitiva a ambos dejando escapar algunos suspiros, hasta que nuevamente enfrentaron sus miradas una con la otra… fue Arnold el que habló en ese momento aparentemente tan crucial y significativo donde un nuevo paso se iba a dar.

– Aún no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto tú y yo… – dijo un poco divertido – …pero a la vez me da mucho gusto. –

Helga le vio un poco asombrada, sonrojada pero sonriente a pesar del momento que se estaba generando, como no podía quedarse callada simplemente respondió:

– A mí igual. –

No se dijeron más nada, Helga simplemente cerró levemente sus párpados, al mismo tiempo que Arnold lo iba haciendo para irse aproximando lentamente y unir sus labios en un delicado beso, que no demoró mucho en convertirse en uno mucho más apasionado, contactando y jugueteando con sus propias lenguas, repartiéndose entre alientos y algunos mugidos buscando preservar el aire que necesitaban para respirar pero sin dejar de lado siquiera esa cercanía que estaban teniendo.

Aún en aquella posición, fue suficiente para que ambos aparte del beso comenzaran a corresponderse con caricias, Helga fue llevando una mano detrás de la espalda de su amado acariciando a palma abierta sin resguardarse ni un poco de la superficie que estaba tocando, sin importar a dónde fuera aquella mano ella sólo estaba explorando por esa zona. La otra mano, por otro lado, fue a parar por sobre sus cabellos, los cuales fue acariciando delicadamente, aquellos cabellos rubios que por alguna razón siempre olían bien, y ahora mejor que los podía disfrutar.

Arnold, por otro lado, al igual que Helga llevó una mano hacia la espalda de ella, más bien al nacimiento de sus cabellos, acariciando delicadamente con suavidad y cariño a pesar de la candente situación que estaban teniendo y que él bueno se encontraba… bastante estimulado. La otra mano en cambio un poco más confiada en su propio destino fue a pasar suavemente hacia uno de los glúteos de Helga, por sobre la tela de la falda, claro. A pesar del lugar donde se encontraba dicha mano fue el mejor sitio para poder impulsar con su fuerza y variar la sensación que se experimentaba en la zona de sus intimidades, llegando a ser mucho más profunda.

Fue inevitable para ambos retener un gemido por esto, en especial por Helga, quien en definitiva no se esperó esa iniciativa de Arnold, ya que el haber sentido su intimidad rozando con la de él le había hecho olvidar por completo que el rubio estaba tocándole el trasero, todo con la excusa de poder estimularse mejor, claro.

A pesar de todo, la sensación era tan única y diferente… no era como morder y besar al cuello o incluso ya sea los besos que había sentido sobre sus senos. ¡Era muchísimo mejor que eso!

Y tanto para ella como para Arnold de verdad lo sabían, ambos podían sentir cómo algo estaba vibrando y extasiándose, llenándose de energía por dentro, sumando una fuerte excitación de querer proseguir y prolongar con ese roce cada vez más rápido… pidiendo más y más…

– Aahh~ –

– Nhhn –

– ¡Mhnn! –

– Ahhm –

Ya ni siquiera parecía que les apenara terminara expresándose en esa seguidilla de sonoridades sin significación alguna más que del disfrute y gozo que tenían por su propia interacción y notable cercanía íntima.

– _¡Esto es penoso! ¡No puedo creer que esté gimiendo así frente a Arnold! ¡Pero qué bien se siente todo! ¡No importa qué tan embarazoso sea! ¡Sólo quisiera que esto no se terminara nunca! Me encanta esto… y me encanta él también._ –

– _Despacio Arnold… despacio… ¡contrólate! ¡Contrólate! Todo a su tiempo… uff… esto se está poniendo cada vez más duro… en todo sentido…_ –

Entre esas y más cosas que ambos estaban siendo sumidos en sus pensamientos, aunque sus movimientos constantes de prolongar más el roce de sus intimidades se estaba haciendo más y más necesario… ya que por ambos lados algo comenzaba a humedecerse pues era señal que no faltaba mucho para…

– Arnold… ¡ya! – replicó Helga, a pesar de todo sin querer detener sus movimientos ni un segundo.

Arnold aún sumido más que en sus pensamientos, en sus impulsos de seguir prolongando aquel roce con algo de desesperación no tuvo la menor intensión de detenerse pero sí volteó a mirar hacia Helga que parecía algo suplicante por…

– ¿Ya? ¿Ya… quieres…? – preguntó.

– ¡SÍ! – gritó ella con notable reclamo y rapidez.

Bueno eso era más que suficiente para entender que sí era momento por lo que Arnold se detuvo y Helga por su parte intentó aguantar sus ansias primero separándose de Arnold, dejándole suficiente tiempo para que fuera a agarrar el condón que se encontraba a un lado de ellos, le iba a tomar tiempo colocárselo, pero sería suficiente para que ella terminara por quitarse sus bragas.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que Helga fue a hacer, primero se separó de Arnold para sentarse a otro lado poniéndose de espaldas a él pues no quería que el rubio se detuviera a verla desvestirse… al menos solo iba a quitarse las bragas, no tenía intensiones de desnudarse, y según Varick no era necesario en esa situación, ni menos en ese lugar, por el contrario lo hacía menos laborioso al momento de terminar.

La chica se sentó apoyando sus glúteos sobre el suelo y manteniendo sus rodillas flexionadas hacia arriba mientras iba removiendo sus bragas tomándola de los costados e irlas jalando hacia por debajo de ella, lográndolo al fin llegó a ver desde la poca luz que entraba, la tela de su ropa interior recorrer por sobre sus piernas… lo que le hizo llegar a un pensamiento.

– _No puedo creer que haya llegado hasta este nivel… solo espero que ahora salga todo bien_ – fue lo que dijo en sus pensamientos.

Y en ese momento volteó apenas su cabeza para ver cómo iba Arnold con su deber y si no le faltaba mucho.

Arnold por su lado no perdió tiempo en el instante que Helga se separó de él y sujetó el sobre del lubricante como del condón y en cuanto la rubia se separó de él, hizo algo similar con sus pantalones y su ropa interior jalándolas un poco más hacia debajo de tal forma que su intimidad ya estuviese al descubierto sin problema. Por un momento se impactó de ver la posición y el tamaño de este…

– _Es increíble que Helga me haya hecho sentir así…_ – dijo él en sus pensamientos.

Y sin perder más tiempo primero sujetó el sobre del condón llevando sus dientes sobre la punta de este para abrirlo lo más pronto posible y deshacerse del envoltorio sujetando el condón. Miró con atención a pesar de la poca luz y se lo fue colocando cuidadosamente siguiendo las indicaciones que le habían llegado a decir en clases de educación sexual como también las de su mejor amigo que varias veces le dijo cómo debía ponerse un condón.

No demoró mucho en hacerlo, afortunadamente, tampoco le costó mucho trabajo, fue entonces el turno del lubricante, aparentemente Helga ya había terminado de "prepararse" y podía sentir su mirada sobre él, pero no se distrajo con eso y simplemente volvió a hacer lo mismo que hizo con el envoltorio del condón, lo hizo esta vez con el del lubricante, abriendo una punta de esta y vertiendo el contenido sobre el extremo del condón, el cual sujetaba y cubría exitosamente su intimidad, asegurándose también de mantenerlo suficientemente lubricado.

Luego de esto miró de reojo a Helga, pensando que probablemente ella pudiera sentirse un poco apenada por la situación, por lo que intentó mostrar confianza de la situación, tal y como lo había hecho antes, volteó su cabeza hacia ella y alzó una mano moviendo delicadamente sus dedos índice y mayor, haciendo un gesto de acercamiento.

– Ven. – fue lo que dijo este.

Helga lo observó y sonrió confiada también, contagiándose un poco de la energía vibrante y lujuriosa que Arnold estaba intentando darle y sin dudarlo mucho más se aproximó hacia él, sin mirar a detalles explícitos, más que al rostro de su amado que la mantenía tranquila, segura y algo ansiosa. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente por los nervios y a la vez por la emoción de estar ahí frente al amor de su vida en una situación tan crucial que seguramente jamás olvidaría toda su vida… ahora mucho menos se arrepentía de haber llegado hasta ahí con él, y que el mismo Arnold se sintiera a gusto con ella, por cómo lo llegaba a ver directo a su rostro, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa, aunque algo sugerente también.

– ¿Estás lista o…? –

Era inevitable que Arnold no se preocupara por Helga, después de todo sabía que para ella no iba a ser nada fácil, tampoco lo iba a ser para él, porque incluso el dolor o incomodidad que fuera a sentir Helga sentía que era su absoluta responsabilidad aunque no fuera tan así, realmente lo sentía… y comprendía si Helga se sintiera nerviosa o se arrepintiera justo a casi a punto de intimar.

– S-sí. – respondió ella rápidamente.

Si bien su respuesta fue algo apresurada, a decir verdad no estaba lista, y comenzó a tener varias dudas en su cabeza, aunque al mismo tiempo tenía mucha curiosidad así que eso se tomaba como un sí ¿verdad?

A pesar de que Helga no sabía precisamente cómo posicionarse pues no sabía exactamente a dónde tenía que sentarse, fue Arnold quien orientó a Helga a dónde ubicar sus caderas, manteniendo una de sus manos por la espalda baja de la rubia, y la otra mano cerca de su entrepierna, asegurándose que ambas intimidades fueran a encontrarse… y así poco a poco Helga fue descendiendo sin evitar sentir una extrañeza enorme estando sin bragas y de piernas abiertas a punto de darse un sentón sobre la pelvis de Arnold y su… miembro claramente, pero para evitarse nerviosismos simplemente mantenía su mirada en el rostro de Arnold, buscando perderse en él, mientras Arnold era quien se encargaba de lo verdaderamente complicado en ese momento, después de todo sabía muy bien que en ese momento lo que más importaba era que Helga se mantuviera relajada y lo suficientemente predispuesta, no debía tener ninguna preocupación… por lo que simplemente le dijo, mirando fijamente hacia ella.

– Mantente tranquila, yo me ocupo de todo. –

Helga asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos dejando llevar su imaginación y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor o en la dificultad que iba a tener que afrontar en apenas unos segundos, y mientras Arnold buscaba posicionarla apropiadamente ella mentalizaba varias cosas para estimular sus ánimos y como Arnold también buscaba, estar más predispuesta.

– _Bueno Helga… este es tu momento… Arnold finalmente va a llevarse tu virginidad y tú te llevarás la de él… como siempre has querido. Ahora es cuestión de relajarse… y no preocuparse por el dolor… trata de disfrutarlo… porque este será el momento más importante de tu vida…_ –

– Ya está… –

Fue lo que Arnold dijo logrando que Helga abriera los ojos y luego mirara hacia el rubio quien estaba apenas un poco más abajo que ella, llegaba a sentir cómo su intimidad estaba rozando con el extremo de la de él, sintiéndose un poco extraño, aunque a la vez podía sentir el frío lubricante mojar sobre ella, era una sensación extraña más que placentera. Una serie de palpitaciones se apoderaron del pecho de la rubia, llegando a sentir las mejillas enrojecerse mientras perdía su mirada sobre la de Arnold, pasándole un sinfín de cosas por su cabeza, aunque él ya le estuviese hablando de antes enunciando unas palabras con el más suave tono de voz que podría llegar a expresar…

– Helga… eres muy hermosa… –

Aquellas palabras, resonaron en la mente de Helga, sin siquiera poder creer lo que pasaba en ese momento, sintiendo que se derretía de amor, pero a la vez estaba casi sin habla, sin poder siquiera expresarle la enorme gratitud que sentía hacia él por estar haciendo todo esto por ella… absolutamente todo… y lo único que pudo salir de sus labios es…

– Arnold yo… –

Su corazón latía muy fuertemente, emocionándose más y más por acercarse más a su amado, en todo sentido, de poder llegar a ese nivel de éxtasis del cual alguna vez habrá fantaseado… y no solamente eso…

Helga comenzó a sentir que era su momento, que ya podía entregarle todo… no solamente su cuerpo como lo estaba haciendo ahora… en ese momento… ahora.

Arnold abrió bien grande los ojos mientras iba poco a poco descendiendo a la rubia hacia su pelvis con mucho cuidado.

– Arnold… yo te… –

No terminó la frase… todo sonido se había ahogado en ese momento pues…

¡POR LA SANTA MADRE DE TODOS LOS DIOSES! ¡DOLÍA! ¡DOLÍA COMO MIL INFIERNOS! El rostro de Helga denotó esta profunda molestia y hacía hasta lo imposible por aguantar tan punzante e insufrible dolor. ¡Era como sentir que la estaba partiendo al medio! ¡Era aún peor que hacer esfuerzos en el baño! ¡MIL VECES PEOR! Podía sentir cómo se le tensaban los músculos y le daban aquel dolor tan profundo, siéndole casi imposible avanzar e ir más abajo… era tanto lo que soportaba que inconscientemente sin poder controlarlo comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los párpados de la rubia.

– _¡Duele! ¡Por todos los rayos! ¡DUELE! ¡Me estoy arrepintiendo de esto! Debería decirle a Arnold que mejor pare-¡NO! ¡No puedo rendirme ahora! ¡Me costó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo llegar hasta aquí! ¡Además decepcionaré a Arnold si me acobardo ahora por un mísero dolor efímero! ¡Phoebe dijo que dolía muchísimo ya de antes así que esto es algo normal por más horrible que parezca ahora! ¡Helga tienes que soportarlo! ¡No importa si ni siquiera lo disfrutas! ¡Hazlo por él! ¡Hazlo… por él!_ –

Era todo lo que se mentalizaba sin poder evitar dejar escapar unos quejidos de dolor por la insoportable tensión que estaba sintiendo dentro de ella, el dolor era insoportable… casi agonizante, como si algo estuviese destruyéndose… y no era para menos si se trataba del mismo himen que tenían todas las mujeres antes de su primer relación sexual… y vaya sorpresa que iba a llevarse de saber que al destruirse sangraría…

Era increíble que todo esto había ocurrido en tan sólo un segundo, pero a pesar de todo, Arnold se dio cuenta que Helga estaba adolorida, por lo que se alarmó muchísimo, notándose muy preocupado por Helga, pues seguro estaba soportando demasiado. Arnold estaba dejando de lado el mero hecho de que estaba sintiendo en su sexo una presión completamente fuera de su experiencia, estimulándolo a niveles gloriosos… pero ¿Qué tan estimulado y relajado o feliz puede sentirse de ver que Helga estaba por el contrario… sufriendo?

– ¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? Mejor paremos aquí… –

– ¡No por favor no! – suplicó ella sin siquiera poder medir el decibel de su voz y notándosele como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos – ¡Esto es normal! Es normal que ocurra así A-arnold… –

Lo peor de todo era que Helga estaba soportando más y más el punzante dolor por querer seguir avanzando hasta acomodarse sobre la pelvis de Arnold, sentir que ya lo tenía dentro de ella en su totalidad.

– Pero Helga estás lagrimean… –

– ¡Cállate y ayúdame antes que te golpeé! – amenazó la rubia.

Afortunadamente Arnold podía entender que las mujeres pudieran cambiar abruptamente su humor en situaciones como estas… ya le había tocado escuchar a su padre decirle que el día que él había nacido, su madre estaba con terribles contracciones y mientras Miles intentaba apaciguar a Stella que sólo gritoneaba porque se callara de una vez… tampoco era raro que a Helga le pasara lo mismo ahora teniendo que soportar tal cosa.

Fue por eso que Arnold no dudo más y ayudó a Helga tal y cómo se lo pidió, llevando sus manos por sobre sus caderas e intentando acomodarla sobre él mismo, exitosamente, incluso vio que gracias a esto Helga emitió menos gestos de dolor y molestia, aunque claro no estaba del todo cómoda.

La rubia por su parte sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y una vez que se acomodó sobre la pelvis de su amado se echó sobre el hombro de él para limpiarse el rostro y abrazarlo, siendo esto no mucho después correspondido por Arnold que comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su cabello para mantenerla tranquila, que todo estaba bien.

– Quedémonos así un rato antes de continuar ¿está bien? – preguntó Arnold.

– Uhum… – asintió tímidamente Helga en su respuesta.

Y allí permanecieron ambos, Arnold inevitablemente preocupado por Helga, pero a la vez pensaba que ella seguramente buscaba esto, no sabía si explícitamente con él, pero quizás por alguna razón lo buscaba, y quizás confió en él para hacerlo, sin embargo se sentía responsable de la incomodidad o dolor que ella estuviese sufriendo por lo que simplemente permaneció en silencio esperando a que Helga estuviese lista o mejor preparada, también corroboró la hora faltaban 5 minutos para las 5:30 de la mañana… esperaba a que esto llegara a tiempo.

Helga por otro lado, estaba bastante inexpresiva, ocultando su rostro de la vista de Arnold, aún sentía dolor e incomodidad pero no era tan atosigante como cuando intentó que él entrara en ella.

– _Vaya forma de matar el ambiente romántico… ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Creo que no debí haberle gritado a Arnold así. ¿Qué estará pensando ahora? Tengo que ser más suave… en un rato, cuando se pase el dolor_ – fue lo que mentalizó y luego miró la hora – _No queda mucho para que vengan hasta aquí… debo aprovechar el tiempo con Arnold… vamos Helga… sólo relájate un poco, y saldrá todo bien… eso espero._ –

La rubia respiró profundo intentando calmarse y relajarse, había hecho mucho esfuerzo para llegar a esa circunstancia y que de la nada se arruinara por sus arranques de humor o porque simplemente la expectativa versus la realidad siempre era esta última la que terminaba ganando. Por momentos se preguntaba qué rayos era lo maravilloso de una experiencia sexual, todos parecían morir de ansias por un tipo de acontecimiento así y ella apenas había empezado ya tenía ganas de matar a alguien, pero suponía que esto iba a ser apenas en el inicio ¿verdad?

Estaba al lado de la persona que ama, no tenía motivos para derrochar sus anhelos de esta manera. Debía disfrutar de este momento… era su momento… ¿Quién sabe lo que iría a pasar luego que todo esto terminara y tuviesen que marchar a sus casas? ¿Cómo volverán a verse a las caras? Lo más probable es que Arnold simule todo como si nada hubiese pasado frente a sus amigos e intentaría en lo mejor posible no tener nada cercano con ella… como pasó con Varick y Rebecca ¿no? Era lo normal, y lo tenía asumido.

– Ya… –

Fue lo que Helga dijo sintiéndose ya mucho mejor y sin molestia poniéndose frente al rubio, lo que causó que Arnold quien había permanecido en silencio y estaba acariciando el cabello de la rubia, la mirara con curiosidad ahora de frente y como era de esperarse preguntara:

– ¿Segura? –

– Sí. – respondió Helga de manera tranquila enfrentándolo con la mirada – Disculpa por haberte gritado hace un momento… estaba fuera de mí. –

Arnold la observó, calmadamente respondiéndole:

– Debo imaginar, descuida… sé que esto es difícil pero importante para ti… para mí también lo es. –

Helga sonrió tenuemente por esta respuesta, asintiendo con la cabeza, al menos no estaba molesto ni incómodo con ella… entonces esta era su oportunidad de hacer terminar las cosas bien. Este era el momento más importante para los dos, no lo debía echar a perder.

– Iré despacio y delicado de todos modos. – aclaró el rubio.

– Me parece bien. – respondió ella.

Coordinadamente, ambos tomaron una buena bocanada de aire, como si lo siguiente fuera a ser muy difícil para ambos. Arnold tomó con firmeza las caderas de Helga de manera de ir pudiéndola ayudar y orientarla en sus movimientos, mientras que la rubia se sostuvo de los hombros de Arnold y comenzó a hacer fuerza con sus muslos moviéndose muy despacio, llegando a sentir algo de dolor, por lo que le fue inevitable gesticular un poco esta molestia en su rostro.

Arnold por un momento iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero ya había entendido que nada iba a evitar que se encuentro cercano se diera entre los dos, y seguro que ambos no iban a separarse hasta que pudiesen terminar su coito cuando sus cuerpos ya lo demandaran, o sea cuando la naturaleza lo dijera. Así que sin más pasó a ocupar sus labios sobre los de ella, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, logrando que Helga correspondiera a lo mismo, llegando a dejar escapar algunos mugidos retenidos por el dolor sobre los labios de Arnold, sin embargo la ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila y relajada.

Si bien Helga no era la única que movía sus caderas para ocasionar la fricción de sus intimidades, Arnold incluso lo hacía estando sentado, cosa que agradecía, y sin embargo gracias a su delicado beso la mantenía distraída del dolor y de las molestias que pudiese estarle ocasionando allí debajo.

– _Bueno… ¡Vamos bien! Quisiera poder darle algunas palabras de cariño a mi amor… pero ya está haciendo demasiado por mí para que yo no me sienta mal ahora… espero que no vaya a eyacular ahora o sino realmente habrá sido un desperdicio… ¡Vamos Helga! ¡No piensas en eso ahora! Ahora es importante… que tú te compenetres con él._ –

Y era verdad, aún así Helga quería ser un poco más demostrativa, dejar incluso que Arnold no se preocupara demasiado por su dolor, también quería hacerlo sentir mejor a él, por lo que fue suavemente buscando juntar su lengua con la de él mientras aún mantenían sus labios unidos.

Una de sus manos que se encontraba detrás de su espalda se posó sobre sus cabellos para acariciarlos con delicadeza y suavidad como lo había hecho él previamente con mucho cariño, de alguna manera buscando agradecer el estar ahí con ella, en ese lugar haciendo el amor con ella… bueno si es que él lo pudiera interpretar así y no de otra forma.

Para mantener al rubio más entusiasmado en ese momento llevó la otra mano que tenía libre hacia el extremo del strapless que estaba usando, el cual ya hacía tiempo que había sido aflojado cuando Arnold le abrió la cremallera sin embargo aún estaba cubriéndole sus senos, por lo que Helga simplemente se encargó de jalarlo hacia debajo de tal manera que llegara hasta la altura de su cintura y dejara a sus senos al completo descubierto.

Luego de la escena de hacía un momento sentía que no podía tener vergüenza de absolutamente nada. Finalmente, la mano que se había encargado de bajar el strapless se posó sobre la espalda de Arnold arrimándolo más hacia ella y así sentir su pecho desnudo uniéndose al de él. La sensación era bastante suave y placentera, muy diferente de cómo se sentía por sobre la ropa… tan así que para Arnold había sido una sorpresa y expresó un gemido retenido por el beso, acompañado de un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, y no fue sólo eso lo que había cambiado de él… podría jurar que hasta su excitación aumentó considerablemente a causa de ese contacto sorpresivo.

Ante esto ocurrido, Arnold separó sus labios de los de Helga y sin pensarlo dos veces agachó su cabeza a besar sobre primero la clavícula de la rubia, haciendo que esta tuviese su cabeza completamente liberada y solamente se expresara con gemidos, los cuales ahora ya no eran de dolor solamente, si bien no se había librado completamente del dolor, pero poco a poco este se iba complementando con la sensación húmeda que estaba teniendo allí debajo, mera respuesta natural de su cuerpo por la estimulación sexual estaba logrando tener mayor lubricación y hacer ese roce mucho más fácil y accesible.

– Ahhh ahn ahhhh~ –

Era todo lo que podía salir de la garganta de Helga y dicho antes, sin importar de expresar estos sonidos frente a Arnold. Pues este estaba ahogado en un estupor de placer y estímulos sexuales que lo estaban volviendo loco, había bajado a besar sobre la clavícula de la rubia y tras eso comenzó a besar superficialmente sobre los senos de ella llegando a presionar levemente su rostro sobre ellos, eran mucho más suaves ahora que no tenía la ropa puesta que esa ocasión que chocaron en la escuela.

– Mhn mnnm hnm –

Eran las sonoridades que Arnold dejaba escapar mientras perdía la noción de dónde se encontraba y qué estaba haciendo al perder el control de estar besando sin pudor alguno los senos de Helga… menos ahora se pondría a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con ella… con esa chica que siempre lo atormentó de pequeño. No, lo más seguro es que no se ponía a pensar ni un segundo en eso…

Helga en cambio estaba mucho más entusiasmada, podía sentir que incluso estaba mucho más estimulada y entregada de lo que demostraba antes. Sin duda alguna se sentía muchísimo más humedecida que antes, y podría sentir que su amado también lo estaba… probablemente dentro de poco llegaría al final o eso pensaba ella. Sin embargo, pensó que en ese momento sería el apropiado… de por fin decirle a Arnold… que lo amaba, que siempre lo amó… que moría de devoción por él, que todo el tiempo pensaba en él y en todo el tiempo que dedicaba sus sentimientos a él… ¡Sí! ¡Lo iba a hacer!

– ¡Arnold! ¡Ah! ¡Arnold! – intentaba expresar mientras sentía que todas sus paredes internas se contraían por la interna fricción.

Arnold se impactó de escuchar a Helga gemir por su nombre… sin imaginar que la rubia lo estaba en realidad llamando para decirle algo y que le prestara atención… pero en lugar de eso fue una suma a su excitación por esos momentos hasta que…

– ¡Arnold! ¡Escucha! ¡Yo te…Aaaaahhh~! –

No pudo contenerlo, la rubia se tapó la boca sintiendo su rostro enrojecer completamente, aquella sensación había sido completamente distinta a las de antes, ni siquiera podía describirla, pero sin duda alguna había sido un punto culmine que hasta en esos momentos le había parecido inalcanzable, la rubia podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo vibró inconscientemente sin poder siquiera controlarlo ni un segundo.

– _¿Q-qué fue eso…?_ – preguntó Helga en sus pensamientos sin poder creerlo.

Arnold, quien se percató de esto, dejó de jugar con los senos de la rubia para mirar hacia esta aún sorprendida, sonrojada y con la boca tapada. Gesto suficiente para mostrarle él una sonrisa pícara llena de seguridad y decir un simple:

– Creo que lo encontramos… –

* * *

Miren nomás en dónde se terminó el capítulo, les dije que me había extendido mucho, pero viéndoselo desde un lado realista, iba a ser un poco complicado que Arnold y Helga llevaran su lemon tan linealmente… a decir verdad quise romper un poco con esto porque sino me parece muy aburrido… me gusta mucho variar la narración y cambiar el ambiente, como el momento del dolor, esa parte cuando la escribí me estaba riendo sola.

Lamento si su expectativa del lemon aún no haya llegado, pero las cosas mejorarán para el capítulo final, esta primera mitad yo lo veía necesaria de este modo, después de todo siempre me han gustado las tramas realistas, con sus acontecimientos y finales felices pero que cada uno de ellos haya un lado negativo visible… no siempre va a marchar todo sobre ruedas ni las cosas saldrán como uno las planea. Cosas que he aprendido toda mi vida.

Con respecto al próximo capítulo… bueno no he podido escribir nada aún, porque apenas hoy terminé con este, pues como habrán visto y mencioné antes, había mucho texto y muy poco diálogo, el próximo capítulo será más variado. Y por supuesto lo tendré para el domingo sin falta, lo que sí es que seguro que no actualice demasiado temprano en el día, ya que quisiera preparar una nota final de agradecimiento una vez que el capítulo esté completo y revisado, aún así para el domingo 10 estará sin falta aquí.

El próximo y último capítulo de este fanfiction se titulará _**Incineración**_ , lo cual es un estado muy parecido a la calcinación pero en una consecuencia mucho más terminal, si antes hablábamos de un cambio o mutación, ahora directamente hay algo que desaparecerá o se destruirá.

Con esto termino, les mando saludos a todos, gracias por los reviews de verdad, disfruten el capítulo y nos vemos en el final la semana próxima.

 _ **Ground Spirit Minerva**_ _– Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	10. Incineración

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett.**

Hola a todos ¿Qué tal? Yo estoy bastante pasada de sueño, he dormido muy poco y este capítulo me ha costado horrores escribirlo… como para decirles que permanecí despierta hasta las 7:30 de la mañana para intentar terminarlo y me faltaban 4 páginas aún para su cierre. Sumado a eso faltaba la revisión y escribir las notas, cuando les había aclarado a varios que seguramente iba a actualizar un poco más tarde de lo recurrente. Pero para variar, mientras estaba con la revisión se vino una tormenta por acá en mi ciudad y el Internet se cortó. Ha salido todo de mal jajaja

¡Pero acá les tengo el último capítulo! ¡Prometido y hecho! Hay dos referencias de canciones aquí… la primera es bastante evidente, es _**La Isla Bonita**_ de _**Madonna**_. La segunda canción no es mencionada siquiera tampoco es que la bailan en la pista, sino que resuena durante el momento del lemon, esta canción es de la banda _**Nine Inch Nails**_ y se llama _**Closer**_ … esta canción es la responsable de ser la que me capacita de poder escribir lemon, si no tengo esta canción de fondo no puedo escribir lemon y ya lo he comprobado… recomiendo escucharla incluso para que se den una aproximada idea de la escena de Arnold y Helga.

Ahora sin más los dejo con el último capítulo… enjoy it!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Incineración**

Lluvia de flashes coloridos causando acentos de luz en aleatorios lugares, una y otra vez, reiterativamente en conjunto con la música que resonaba por ambas pistas en el AlternWave. La energía que desprendía el lugar poco a poco se iba apagando por algunos lados, llegándose a ver algunas personas echadas sobre sofás o en rincones estando o dormidos o vomitando, otros casos teniendo cercanías con sus parejas, y otros… bueno… ejem… intimando con ellas, otros casos también simplemente formando parte del fumadero del lugar. Pero por supuesto había otras personas que seguían con la energía suficiente para disfrutar de la fiesta bailando en las pistas, sin importar que faltara muy poco para que dieran las 6 de la mañana y con ello el final de la fiesta de tercer año de preparatoria.

Harold y Patty se encontraban junto a Rebecca, Varick, Melody y Brainy en la pista de baile retro, los seis bailando juntos en una ronda circular, llegándose a ver que Patty y Rebecca conversaban mientras bailaban, Harold observaba esto un poco curioso y también miraba el resto de las situaciones, Brainy simplemente bailando tranquilamente con su inmutable sonrisa, no importaba que estuviese sólo u acompañado, y Varick poniendo tanto atención a su grupo social como a la chica albina que se encontraba a su lado bailando tímidamente.

– _**Tropical the island breeze, all of nature wild and free, this is where I long to be.**_ –

Fue lo que cantaba el pelirrojo para luego mirar con una sonrisa a la albina y señalarla esperando a ver si ella completaba la siguiente estrofa de la canción.

– _**¡La isla bonita!**_ – dijo ella con una sonrisa y brincando sorpresivamente coordinándose con la música de la discoteca.

– ¡Jajajaja! – reaccionó Varick al ver la interacción de Melody.

Ella también comenzó a reír llevándose las manos cerca de la boca un tanto divertida, ya había llevado algunas horas al lado del pelirrojo, le daba bastante confianza y seguridad, además que él siempre la trataba muy bien y era muy divertido y gracioso pasarlo con él.

El pelirrojo estaba por ofrecerle su mano para bailar con ella pero Harold se le aproximó, causando que tanto Varick como Melody se voltearan al chico robusto.

– Oye Varick, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo intentando llevar su mano cerca de la boca para que Patty no le leyera los labios desde su lugar.

– Claro, dime. – respondió él tranquilamente.

Brainy miraba sonriente y paciente mientras miraba curiosamente a la interacción de los dos chicos, mientras Melody permanecía callada y en silencio, mirando a Harold y Varick… aunque por un momento le fue inevitable mirar hacia otros lados… como buscando algo, principalmente a cierto rubio cabezón que no tenía visto desde hace un buen rato.

– Es que quiero ir a comprar a la barra pero no quiero que Patty me vea… ¿me cubres en esta? – preguntó este.

– Oh claro, no hay problema. – dijo Varick con una sonrisa despreocupada aunque luego ilustra una expresión algo curiosa mientras alzaba una ceja – Aunque es raro que me pidas esto cuando sé que no te gusta mucho el alcohol. –

Melody miraba alternadamente a cada uno de los jóvenes siguiendo la conversación y por supuesto completamente en silencio.

– Y no me gusta. – recalcó Harold mirando de reojo a ver si Patty no lo llegaba a ver y luego volvía su mirada hacia el pelirrojo – Pero necesito beber algo para llenar mínimamente el estómago, estoy que muero de hambre y la comida está algo cara… – y luego se cruza de brazos muy molesto – Además ese desquiciado de Curly se llevó mis nachos. –

Y no es como que Harold no pudiese darle la paliza merecida a Curly por robarle su comida, pero el pequeño enano demente era demasiado ágil y rápido… ¿Olvidaron que hacía ballet de niño?

Varick hizo una mueca de lamento pero a la vez mostrando un poco de simpatía y compasión por el chico y dijo:

– Te compadezco… y lamentablemente yo estoy corto de dinero… – respondió llevándose las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

– Nah está bien… – dijo Harold más tranquilamente – ¡Bueno cúbreme! –

– ¡Claro ve! – respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Y sin más el chico más robusto salió corriendo esperando a que Patty no le viera, afortunadamente no fue así, ella y Rebecca andaban muy en lo suyo, lo que incluso causaba que Melody quedara un tanto aislada de ella, pero igual se encontraba cerca de Varick porque él la hacía mantenerse segura. Precisamente en ese momento volteó su mirada hacia él notando que llevaba sus dedos sobre su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

– Ahora que lo pienso, gasté varios billetes para conseguirle los tragos adecuados a Helga. –

Melody iba a preguntar algo al respecto pero aparentemente ya alguien se le adelantó.

– ¿Compraste tragos alcohólicos para Helga? – preguntó una voz femenina.

La sorpresa de Varick no se hizo esperar, porque allí mismo aparecieron Gerald y Phoebe, precisamente siendo esta última la originaria de la pregunta, y claramente no se veía muy satisfecha. El pelirrojo sonrió lo más disimulado que puso y trató de no demostrar sus pequeños nervios del momento, sin duda alguna no se había esperado para nada la presencia de la pequeña oriental.

– Bueno sí… pero los hemos compartido Phoebe… no tienes que inquietarte por tu mejor amiga, ella está bien. – fue lo que dijo para salir de la incomodidad.

Phoebe permaneció un poco pensativa llevando un dedo sobre su barbilla y entonces repentinamente le pregunta a Varick:

– Si tú lo dices… ¿Dónde está ella? Vengo buscándola hace rato. – dijo mirando hacia varios lados y finalmente al pelirrojo.

– Lo mismo con Arnold… Phoebe y yo llevamos buscándolo desde hace unas horas. – secundó Gerald.

Melody se volteó a ver a Gerald con curiosidad pues preguntó dónde se encontraba Arnold, y luego se volteó hacia Varick, parecía que él sabía dónde se encontraban los dos rubios… ¿o no? No pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta en su mente mientras miraba fijamente al pelirrojo, quien claramente volvió a disimular.

– Pues… la última vez que los vi se separaron de nosotros aquí, pero habrá sido ya hace un buen rato. – respondió y luego se encogió de hombros – Creo que Helga lo arrastró al moshpit que se había armado aquí. –

Gerald había interpretado aquello como una de las excusas de bullying que solía hacerle a su mejor amigo, aún así lo mantuvo despreocupado porque después de todo sabía que Arnold se prepararía para una situación así, y siendo completamente realista, no se comparaban con los moshpits de los recitales.

– Aún fuera de escuela Helga no deja de molestar a Arnold… – fue lo que respondió el moreno.

Phoebe y Melody no dijeron nada, por supuesto, Brainy incluso llegaba a oír y observarlos pero sólo bailaba permaneciendo en silencio y sonriente y divertido por la escena. Claramente la oriental sabía más los motivos de eso… y aunque Phoebe no le dijera nada, era claro que Gerald luego de ya varios años comenzara a sospechar que Helga tenía cierto afán afectivo por su mejor amigo, por más negatividad que le expresara.

– O sea que no los has visto a ninguno de los dos ¿verdad? – preguntó de nuevo Phoebe para desviar el comentario de su novio.

Varick negó tranquilamente con la cabeza costándole menos el mentir ahora, aunque en parte tampoco sabía si Helga había logrado su cometido con Arnold… el único que realmente sabía de eso… era Raynard…

Y precisamente él se encontraba allá, aún en medio de ese fumadero con los chicos de segundo año, algunos ya quebrados y dormidos, otros vomitando y otros incluso más drogados que imperio formado por narcotraficantes. Bueno quizás no tanto, pero sí se encontraban bastante fuera de sí… aunque Raynard Windsträke permanecía aún serio en uno de los sofás, mirando hacia un punto en específico, no se llegaba a ver nada más que pura oscuridad a donde él miraba… pero de los ojos del rubio alemán podía notar un fulgor de luces que iba aumentando en su caudal constantemente… era un tanto similar a los flashes y golpes de luz que generaban las pistas de baile… hasta en ocasiones muy graciosamente, se coordinaba con la música.

Era obvio que Raynard sabía lo que estaba pasando ahí, por más que no viera nada más que unos fulgores mezclándose, sabía lo que esas auras significaban. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco desilusionado de no haber llegado él a lo mismo, a él le hubiese gustado mucho estar en el lugar de Arnold, pero no se pudo dar así, y tenía que aceptarlo un poco a regañadientes, para su mala fortuna. Podía notar la felicidad de Helga desde ese plano astral… cosa que no había visto para nada cuando ella se encontraba con él. Se sentía frustrado, culpable, sin ninguna razón aparente, pero así se sentía, perdiendo su mirada en ese foco de fulgores que se entremezclaban y complementaban uno con otro…

– Hey Ray ¿Quieres un poco? Te ves muy tenso hermano~ jajajajaja –

Fue la voz de uno de los chicos de segundo año que se encontraba en el mismo sillón del alemán, no fue para menos cuando el rubio se volteó a ver a Edmund ofreciéndole el cigarro del narguile mientras Wolfgang y otros más se burlaban del alemán por su seriedad y expresión de total seriedad.

Raynard volteó ante sus compañeros con un gesto de desagrado, notando el cómo se burlaban de él y sin duda alguna parecían mucho más drogados que él, precisamente Wolfgang pasó a burlarse de él.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pffffff! ¡Jajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Miren su cara! ¡Es como la del Director Wartz de la primaria! –

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Es verdad! –

Bien de acuerdo, eso sí era estar drogado… con toda las letras de la palabra.

Raynard rodó los ojos y simplemente se levantó del sillón totalmente desganado dejando a la parva de idiotas.

– Creo que fue suficiente para mí, que tengan lindo vuelo de neuronas, imbéciles. –

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

Esa y más risotadas se llegaron a escuchar en el ambiente dejando a Raynard con una expresión agria en el rostro, abandonando ese lugar lleno de drogones, aunque le había sido inevitable volver a mirar ese rincón y suspirar forzadamente buscando alejarse de ese lugar lo mejor posible… al final… Raynard tenía mucha más fuerza de voluntad que cualquier persona normal, más a pesar de que siempre lo juzgaban. Y no le quedaba otra que ir a distraerse a otro lado… por su bien.

Precisamente como Varick lo estaba haciendo ahora mientras bailaba cerca de Brainy, y Melody permanecía a su lado mirándolo curiosamente, Rebecca y Patty seguían conversando tendidamente, aparentemente aún no se habían enterado que Harold se había fugado a la barra de bebidas, y por supuesto Gerald y Phoebe ya no se encontraban ahí, probablemente fueron a otro lado a bailar o a buscar a Arnold y a Helga, pero que siguieran buscando… no los iban a encontrar hasta por lo menos que terminara la fiesta. Y a pesar de esto, Melody fue quien tomó la valentía de apoyar una mano sobre uno de los brazos de Varick para llamar su atención y que este se volteara a ella con una sonrisa.

– Hey Mel ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa? ¿Quieres que le diga a Beckie que te haga un poco de caso? –

Melody negó con la cabeza ante eso y se separó un poco del pelirrojo para preguntarle de manera directa y segura, no muy común de ella.

– Varick ¿Puedo preguntarte dónde están Arnold y Helga? – preguntó en su habitual tono tímido pero enternecedor aunque su mirada estaba muy fija en el pelirrojo.

Tal imagen fue bastante para Varick, él sabía que Melody no era tan inocente como parecía y que en determinados momentos podía ser muy dominante si se lo proponía… aunque eso no le quitaba lo tierna, o al menos pensaba él, y algunos otros.

– Aw ¿Estás preocupada por ellos? – preguntó Varick disimulando un poco frente a ella – ¿O es que acaso quieres ir a donde están ellos para pasarlo con Shortman? –

La pregunta no se la esperó Melody, o bien sí se la esperó… pero más bien no se esperaba a tener que darle una respuesta sincera al pelirrojo aunque a pesar de todo se la dio.

– Me gustaría por un lado… saber cómo está Arnold… – dijo tímidamente jugueteando tímidamente con la falda de su vestido y luego mirando hacia Varick – …aunque por otro creo que estaría traicionando a Helga, ella siempre se hace a un lado de mí y Arnold cuando él y yo estamos juntos… –

Varick sonrió de lado de escuchar eso mientras alzaba una ceja, dando una clara expresión de querer sacar algo de la mirada y los pensamientos de la albina, logrando que esta se acongojara un poco.

– Y si ella se hace un lado cuando tú y Arnold están juntos. ¿No crees que tú debas hacer lo mismo por ella? – preguntó el chico de manera calmada.

Melody se vio muy avergonzada por dicha pregunta volviéndose a llevar sus manos sobre su falda arrugándola tímidamente y evitando la mirada del pelirrojo. Luego de unos segundos enfrentó su mirada aunque algo tímida y le responde:

– Lo sé… y tienes razón. Ella y yo somos amigas… – dijo y luego suspiró – De hecho… te lo preguntaba porque quería saber si ellos están juntos… he pensado que me agradaría que ellos estén juntos. –

– ¿De verdad piensas eso? – preguntó alzando una ceja y un tanto curioso.

Melody se demoró en contestar, mirando hacia un costado tímidamente y luego sonrió cuidadosamente asintiendo con la cabeza afirmando la respuesta.

– Aw eres una muy buena persona de pensar en la felicidad de tu amiga. –

Fue lo respondió el chico de manera enternecida llegando a encorvarse y rodearle un brazo por detrás de su espalda y apoyando una mano en su brazo. Normalmente la albina se hubiese sonrojado por esa cercanía, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y sólo lo miró más fijamente ahora que estaba cerca de él y preguntó:

– Tú sabes dónde están ¿verdad? –

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas un tanto curioso por la pregunta repentina la cual obviamente no se esperó aún en esa circunstancia, y Melody insistió:

– Sé que lo sabes… se notaba que se lo ocultabas a Phoebe y a Gerald. –

Varick no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el comentario de la albina, aunque rápidamente sonrió un tanto aniñado por el grado de observación de la chica y le responde:

– Eres muy perspicaz, no es tan fácil engañarte ¿cierto? –

Melody sonrió un tanto divertida por eso, después de todo era verdad… a pesar de que siempre parecía algo distraída y retraída, que no daba opiniones, siempre se mantenía en silencio… en cierta manera la chica se parecía bastante a Brainy.

– Jijiji – rio ella y luego dijo un poco más curiosa – ¿Sabes dónde están? –

– En dónde específicamente no… aunque puedo tener una idea… y si están juntos, es muy probable. – respondió él con una sonrisa mirando hacia un costado.

Melody se llevó un dedo cerca de su barbilla y dijo un poco preocupada:

– Me pregunto si se encuentran bien… Gerald y Phoebe dijeron haberlos buscado por horas. – expresó suavemente – Además que muchos están ebrios o drogados por los narguiles de arriba… espero que no hayan tenido problemas con nadie. –

Bueno era evidente la preocupación de la albina y tenía bastante razón en estarlo, porque realmente era un absoluto descontrol ese lugar… y sin mencionar las demás cosas que ocurrían en el AlternWave… lo de Arnold y Helga realmente se quedaba corto si se ponía en comparación con la descripción de la situación de cada sector de la discoteca.

– Tienes razón… – respondió el pelirrojo pero luego sonrió confiadamente sin separarse de Melody – …pero estoy seguro que Arnold se está haciendo responsable de cuidar de Helga, no importa cuántas veces discutan y se peleen ellos dos… ya sabes que Shortman es bastante considerado con sus compañías. –

– Oh sí… – secundó la albina con una sonrisa – Él es muy decente. –

Bien… si eso era definir al Cabeza de Balón en cuanto a la situación, en definitiva esa había sido la falla más gigantesca de parte de Melody.

Apenas se podía llegar a escuchar una escalonada de jadeos y sonoridades respiratorias, llenas de agitaciones sumidos en una adrenalina y aceleración de la cual llegaban a ser por parte de Arnold un tanto apresuradas y de Helga incluso un tanto molestas.

– ¡Calma un poco Melenudo! ¡Más despacio! ¡Todavía me sigue doliendo! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¿Quieres? –

Fue lo que insistió Helga mirando con cierto reclamo y molestia a Arnold luego que este había intentado embestirla con sutileza pero continuidad y aceleración luego de haber dicho que _'lo habían encontrado'_. ¿Encontrado qué en primer lugar?

– L-lo siento Helga. – dijo un poco acongojado el rubio – E-es que juro que lo sentí en un momento. ¡Incluso tú reaccionaste! –

– Arnold no te estoy entendiendo… – dijo Helga con cierta molestia.

El chico alzó su cabeza hacia ella mirándola fijo al rostro y luego dijo:

– Tal vez puedas ayudarme… orientarme a dónde ir… –

– ¿Ayudarte a orientarte qué Arnoldo? ¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo que seas más suave! – insistió esta.

Helga apenas podía recordar que hacía un momento había experimentado una sensación sinigual, pero el momento había sido tan instantáneo y tan inmediato que no lo podía recordar con totalidad, ni mucho menos caber en la certeza de si no estaba alucinando o era algún efecto raro físico ocasionado por el dolor en su intimidad o algo parecido.

– Aparte de eso… necesito que me digas a dónde debo moverme… – suplicó el chico.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que decirte a dónde apuntar tu…? –

– Sí, eso. – interrumpió antes que la rubia completara la pregunta.

Helga se quedó observando a Arnold y parpadeando constantemente intentando receptar lo que le acababa de decir… pero parecía no comprenderlo.

– Arnold… ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¡Exijo que me explique-AAAHHH! –

Otra vez había sentido que había perdido el control y que algo vibró allí adentro en cuanto el rubio había movido sus caderas estando sobre ella. Lo que ocasionó que Helga se lo quedara mirando seriamente pero sin poder decirle nada.

– Ahí pasó otra vez… pero espero volver a atinarle esta vez… – fue lo que dijo él casi un tanto bajo.

Aunque Helga le había escuchado claramente y el hecho de que aquello dicho por el rubio parecía más para sí mismo que para ella le hizo desconfiar de él.

– Arnold… ¿Qué es lo que estás traman…? –

No pudo completar la frase… porque Helga se quedó completamente pasmada de ver el cómo Arnold pasaba de mirar directamente desde su vientre hasta el rostro de ella con una expresión que no había visto de él jamás en su vida…

Su mirada penetraba sobre la de ella como si fuera a observar directo hacia el punto más vulnerable de su alma, como quien dice el depredador a su presa. Teniendo la vista fija sobre ella, levemente fruncida y una sonrisa que hacía connotar demasiadas cosas como para andarlas enumerando en tan solo un segundo. Un segundo en el cual para Helga fue una eternidad y una torrencial lluvia de pensamientos que se le vinieron a la mente de nada más presenciar así a su amado.

A pesar de la inquietante mirada del rubio, este se acercó muy lentamente a Helga y con delicadeza llevó sus manos por alrededor de su cintura para repegarla más hacia sí y comenzó a besar delicadamente su cuello, causando que la rubia echara un suspiro relajante y abrazara a Arnold en respuesta de su afecto, llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza, principalmente a sus cabellos y la otra por detrás de su espalda.

No hubo más inquietudes luego de ello, simplemente ambos se dejaron llevar por la experiencia del momento, y Helga debía aceptar que mucho tiempo no les quedaba, menos de media hora para salir de allí y en lo posible también debían dejar todo en condiciones de que allí no había pasado absolutamente nada. Además… era necesario si quería tener lo que quería… ella quería satisfacer a Arnold, más que a ella misma, principalmente quería hacerle cambiar completamente la impresión que el Cabeza de Balón tuvo todos estos años con ella, que la viera completamente diferente ahora, pero sin perder su esencia como la orgullosa Helga G. Pataki que siempre fue.

Fue llevando su mano alrededor por detrás de los hombros de su amado, acariciándolo profunda y lentamente, destensando lentamente sus músculos, sintiendo que el dolor era menor porque su relajación era mayor. Poco a poco lo iba sintiendo mejor, y las paredes internas de su intimidad como su propio cuerpo iban reaccionando más positivamente que en momentos atrás.

Arnold posicionó una de sus manos sobre el muslo de Helga, mientras que la otra quedó por su espalda baja para controlar mejor los movimientos. Tras haber notado el poder relajar a Helga y distraerla con sus afectos aproximó este momento para dejar de besar su cuello y pasar rápida y directamente hacia sus labios. Helga sin siquiera dudarlo ni un segundo correspondió al beso de manera suave, cuidadosa incluso romántica, sin ninguna prisa ni pasión desenfrenada que estuviese invadiéndole ahora, por el contrario para hacer esto incluso aún más romántico y profundo, terminó ocupando sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de su amado manteniendo más fijo ese beso que por buenas razones no quería que cediera.

Fue inevitable para Arnold pensar que esto había sido un gesto bastante dulce y enternecedor, aún tratándose de Helga Pataki. Pero no se quejaba, por el contrario, le agradaba que por momentos ella fuera dulce, ya había aceptado que Helga podía ser ruda y sarcástica, pero eso la caracterizaba de ser alguien fuerte y formidable, y lo aceptaba… ahora sí lo aceptaba, pero eso tampoco significaba que no le agradara ver un lado que ella normalmente no muestra porque sea un rasgo muy íntimo y personal para ella. Por supuesto que cosas así para él era incluso un orgullo, de poder llegar tan lejos con ella.

Aprovechando este preciso momento, donde todo parecía ser simplemente afecto y cariño, Arnold volvió a llevar sus dos manos sobre las caderas de Helga para mantenerlas con firmeza y mover cuidadosamente su pelvis de tal forma de aumentar el roce entre tu intimidad y la de ella, dándole un considerable aumento placentero físico.

Sus respiraciones comenzaban a chocar de vez en cuando, a mezclarse una con la otra, de sentir el aliento de cada uno repartido, no solamente aumentando el calor corporal, sino también causando que poco a poco el ambiente pareciera caluroso… no era raro que justo ahora Arnold comenzara a sudar por el esfuerzo enorme que estaba haciendo para continuar y al mismo tiempo no pasarse de brusco y romper con el ambiente tan íntimo y agradable que estaba construyendo con Helga.

Helga por su parte movía levemente sus caderas para ayudar y coordinarse con su amado en esa unión tan única, manteniendo aún sus labios ocupados con los de él, porque no podía ser más perfecto así, no solamente besándolo apasionada y románticamente, sino también haciendo el amor con él como tantas veces había deseado cada vez que se iba a la cama. Siempre imaginaba que le hubiese gustado que Arnold durmiera con ella y más que eso, y que luego de eso durmieran juntos… aunque sabía que eso era demasiado, y aún así había logrado obtener la virginidad del Cabeza de Balón en un lugar inusual… no se quejaba, después de todo la previa e incluso la aventura que llevó a la ocasión había sido muy entretenida y sin duda sería algo memorable para ella. Era una lástima que esto fuera a ser tan solo cosa de momento ¿verdad? Pero hacía todo lo posible por olvidar eso… disfrutar el momento era la clave y mucho más ahora.

– _Aún duele… pero me está agradando… está bien, puedo con el dolor Phoebe dice que aún seguirá doliendo las próximas veces hasta que me acostumbre… ¡No puedo creer en serio que esté pasando esto con Arnold! Ay Arnold… que bien te mueves~_ –

Helga por supuesto no podía dejar sus pensamientos de lado, si después de todo necesitaba hacer de sus monólogos para sentirse mejor y explayar sus sentimientos, aunque tuviese que hacerlos mentalmente para que la preciada experiencia no fuera interrumpida.

Poco a poco sus labios se fueron separando, aunque los movimientos se iban haciendo más y más veloces, Arnold abrió ligeramente los ojos y fijó su mirada hacia abajo como si estuviese buscando algo, parecía un poco serio… Helga no podía dejar de mirarlo totalmente ensimismada y maravillada de ver tal imagen… ella pensaba que probablemente Arnold estaba esforzándose mucho para que ella no sufriera por el dolor… era tan considerado.

– _Es raro que aún no haya eyaculado… ya llevamos varios minutos así… ¿Será por todas las pausas e interrupciones? Pero apenas lo escucho gemir… ¿Por qué está tan concentrado? ¿Qué le ocurre?_ –

Y evidentemente, apenas se notaba que Arnold lo disfrutara, más bien parecía pendiente de que fuera Helga quien lo hiciera… tal parecía que el rubio estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo al levantarla usando tanto sus manos como su pelvis para generar aquellas embestidas, pero en realidad era otra cosa… que claramente Helga no podía darse cuenta.

– _¿Y si en realidad no está disfrutando todo lo que le estoy haciendo?_ – se preguntó muy preocupada para sí misma.

Nuevamente estaba teniendo esas ganas de llorar… y ahora más que antes, porque era una frustración para ella, lo que más quería era hacer estallar a Arnold de placer y que le viera diferente al menos en ese momento. ¿Por qué no podía hacer feliz a su amado al menos una vez? ¿Por qué no podía cumplirle su deseo? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía llegar a él?

– A-Arnold… – expresó tímidamente con una voz que sonaba bastante vulnerable.

Ante el llamado, Arnold alzó rápidamente su cabeza hacia ella notándola un tanto extrañado, llegando incluso a desacelerar el ritmo de las embestidas, aunque sin detenerse.

– Helga… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó un poco preocupado, pues no la notaba bien.

– ¿Eso quiero saber? ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? No pareces pasarlo bien… –

Arnold se sorprendió por lo dicho por la contraria y no supo qué contestar en ese momento, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

– Uhm, uhm. – murmuró negando esto y luego miró hacia Helga un poco preocupado – Disculpa si te preocupé… es que no puedo tolerar que tú no disfrutes de este momento tan importante para ambos… no me siento bien así… –

Helga no sabía si derretirse por la consideración de Arnold o darle un codazo en la cabeza por ser tan necio cuando era mucho más importante que él lo pasara bien, más cuando todo esto fue su idea.

– Arnold deja de decir tonterías, ya casi no me duele… o sea, duele un poco pero no duele como antes, y lo estoy pasando bien. ¡En serio! – insistió y luego expresó más molesta – ¡Tú eres el que me hace sentir mal a mí por Dios! –

Arnold no se esperó dicha respuesta, por el contrario se sintió un poco mal consigo mismo de terminar causando eso en Helga.

– ¿En serio? –

– Arnold… siempre estás buscando que todos estén reconfortados, siempre estás pensando en la felicidad de los demás antes que en la tuya. ¿Nunca pensaste acaso en que alguien quiera hacer lo mismo por ti? – preguntó la rubia de manera molesta.

Aunque al instante su molestia se desvaneció… llegándose a sentir algo avergonzada, principalmente porque había expuesto con absoluta certeza, de que ella estaba buscando la felicidad de Arnold antes que la suya… eso había sido completamente sorpresivo para Arnold.

– ¿De verdad estás haciendo todo esto por mí Helga? – preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Helga se quedó tiesa, congelada… no sabía qué contestar, claramente se estaba exponiendo, y de por sí ya estaba bastante expuesta desde el lado superficial, con sus senos al descubierto y sentada sobre la intimidad de su amado… pero esto ya era distinto, estaba exponiendo sus sentimientos demasiado abiertamente.

– _Dios mío… ¿Qué hago ahora? Tal vez sea momento de decirle que lo amo… tal vez… sea el momento…_ – y sin poder entonar bien su voz decía – a-ah… bueno yo… –

Pero Arnold no le dejó hablar, porque había llevado su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica para evitar que pasara ese momento tan difícil para ella… sabía que para Helga era difícil expresar sus sentimientos, y lo aceptaba… ya había comprendido la respuesta a dicha pregunta con simplemente verla al rostro y entonces le dice mientras luego retira su mano de sus labios:

– Está bien… lo entiendo… – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que tuve una impresión errónea de ti todo este tiempo Helga… –

Aunque luego piensa un poco mejor lo que dijo y se corrige:

– Digo… siempre tuve la sospecha que no eras lo que eras… y aún diciéndome esto te preocupas más por mi felicidad que la tuya… – alzó su cabeza hacia ella y le dijo – Helga, eres muy importante para mí… de verdad, y no solamente porque estés siendo una linda y agradable compañía ahora… – respondió mirando hacia un costado mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban un poco – …sino porque eres una gran persona. –

Helga quedó fija ante la imagen del rubio confesándose de esa forma que le había parecido que el tiempo simplemente se congeló en ese momento, con sus palabras resonando en su cabeza… pero por sobre todo las últimas que le dedicó una vez que le devolvió la mirada.

– Te quiero mucho Helga. –

La rubia sentía que no podía creerlo, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente… ¿Era verdad? Era mucho para ella incluso en tan solo ese momento… nuevamente sentía los deseos de llorar pero esta vez de felicidad… sin embargo se aguantó lo suficiente porque pensamientos invadieron en su mente.

– _¿Es verdad? ¿No estoy soñando cierto? Arnold me dijo… que me quería mucho… me dijo que era una gran persona… dijo… que me quería… mucho. Seguro que me quiere mucho como su amiga… pero me quiere mucho más que como una amante de primera experiencia… ¡Y eso es mucho mejor!_ – manifestó en su mente con una inmensa sonrisa que le fue imposible de borrar le respondió con una mirada llena de ilusión y amor – Yo también te quiero mucho Arnold… – y completó en su mente – _…y aún mucho más que eso._ –

Arnold sonrió inmensamente de escucharle y sin esperar un segundo más se aproximó hacia la rubia para abrazarla cariñosamente y besarla en los labios, de tal manera que esta correspondió sin dudarlo.

Era inevitable que Helga pensara que Arnold la quiere como su amiga y no como algo más… después de todo Helga siempre se prevalecía de no ilusionarse demasiado, más aún en esta peligrosa situación… incluso aún… existía cierta arma de doble filo respecto a la situación. Arnold le había dicho que la quería mucho causándole una inmensa ilusión y felicidad… y luego de la experiencia iba a dejarla mucho más sensible…

– _No importa si quieres dejar lo nuestro hasta aquí Arnold… yo siempre, siempre te amaré… y si tiene que ser un secreto, siempre lo será._ –

Fue lo que nuevamente expresó mientras sentía los labios de su amado sobre los suyos, sintiendo cómo se amalgamaba mucho mejor con él que apenas cuando había empezado todo.

Ya ni siquiera estaba importando el placer físico o que ambos disfrutaran de ese momento de algo que ni siquiera sabían cómo llegar… si simplemente podían disfrutar del placer de estar uno con el otro… nada era mejor que eso. Arnold lo sabía y Helga también… por lo que el rubio a pesar de todo no dejó de moverse de su lugar, lo mismo que Helga tampoco dejó de mover su pelvis y acompasarse con él para sentirlo mucho más unido, más dentro de ella… no solo dentro de tu intimidad, o de su sexo, también de su corazón que por tantos años había dedicado su amor hacia él. La forma en que le besaba era tal… que incluso pareció coordinarse con la música que comenzó a resonar en la pista de música metal de la cual ellos se encontraban más cerca.

Unos ritmos pausados, profundos pero reiterativos iban sonando de manera acompasada, incluso sensual y misteriosa, en el preciso momento que Arnold besaba y acariciaba la lengua de Helga y así aquellos sonidos provenientes de los parlantes comenzaran a crear una serie de melodías profundas e inquietantes en una especie de bamboleo sonoro, acompasándose perfectamente con el profundo ritmo de aquella música oscuramente erótica.

Todo parecía tan perfecto, tan natural… que incluso cuando menos pareció esperarlo ninguno de los dos pudieron sentir una extraña sensación causada por el roce de las intimidades de ambos.

– ¡Mhnnmn! – reaccionó Helga mientras tenía sus labios retenidos.

La música comenzó a hacerse un poco más rítmica en ese momento, Arnold volvió a sentir que contactó a aquella presión y abrió los ojos sorprendido aún teniendo sus labios sobre los de Helga, reaccionó ante el estímulo que le había causado a ella mediante ese roce tan especial, dándose cuenta que…

– Oh por Dios… ahí está – respondió separando levemente sus labios de los de Helga e incluso deteniendo sus embestidas.

– ¿E-eh? – preguntó Helga entre casi un gemido.

La rubia parecía algo aturdida, nuevamente no sabía lo que pasaba y su cuerpo le hacía sentir cosas extrañas. Tampoco entendía el por qué Arnold se detuvo… ¿Qué tanto pasaba?

– Helga… –

Fue lo que Arnold dijo mirando fijamente hacia la rubia con una sonrisa y una mirada brillosa llena de ilusión.

– Jamás, jamás olvidaré este momento que pasamos juntos… espero que lo disfrutes mucho porque si lo haces yo también lo haré con todo gusto. –

Helga miró a Arnold un tanto incrédula, sin entenderle del todo.

– ¿Ar-arnold? – interrogó cuando entonces – ¿Qué es lo que… AAAAAHHHH~? –

Otra vez… esa sensación incontrolable… que no le permitía retener su grito, que la hizo sonrojarse fuertemente… otra vez estaba pasando. A casi al mismo instante que la música hacía resonar un coro profundo algo distorsionado pero perversamente sensual.

– ¡Aaaahhh~! –

Gimió fuertemente otra vez sin poder controlarlo mucho menos que antes, y sin siquiera entender lo que pasaba, Helga sólo se abrazó a Arnold para gemir cerca de él.

El rubio por otro lado estaba con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción y gusto… había encontrado ese punto específico que sabía que muchas mujeres tenían en su cuerpo… que reaccionaba de forma bastante particular cuando se estimulaba sexualmente. Arnold había estado buscando ese punto todo este tiempo… ahora sí… podía continuar como él quería… ahora sí iba a poder hacer disfrutar a Helga todo lo que se merecía.

Sin siquiera dejar de moverse reiteradamente en aquellas embestidas, miró a Helga con una sonrisa, quien siquiera podía abrir los ojos porque se ahogaba en un mar de suspiros y gemidos que de la nada llegaron. Arnold no dijo nada, solo se siguió moviendo mientras abrazaba a la rubia y cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar más el momento.

Nuevamente ese ritmo sensual pero acelerado comenzó a resonar de fondo, logrando de alguna manera que estos sonidos intentan entremezclarse con las sonoridades que Helga dejaba explayar en ese momento, llegando no mucho después un sonido de un sintetizador que se asemejaba a una clase de paraíso infernal.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Ayy! ¡Aaaahhh! Ahnm~ ¡Aaaahhh! Ahhh~! Arnold… ¡Aahhh! – era todo lo que podía expresar por lo que no pudo evitar hablar a su mente en ese momento – _¡Diablos! Ni siquiera puedo hablarle… y sólo estoy gimiendo y gritando… ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso! Aunque no niego que se siente demasiado bien… ¿Qué fue lo que repentinamente pasó? ¡Oh cielos! Ahora entiendo cuando Arnold dijo que lo encontró… él encontró mi… mi…_ – y no pudo contenerlo más – ¡Aaaaaahhhh~! –

Nuevamente la profundidad de la música se tornaba en esa oscuridad tentadora, dejando a Helga completamente sumida en placer que siquiera podía ver que Arnold la abrazaba y mantenía sus ojos cerrados con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha para sí mismo… de escuchar los gemidos de la contraria, por supuesto que él también lo hacía, aunque lo soportaba… lo soportaba porque Arnold sabía que en cualquier momento podría acabar todo, porque su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo, aún así lo soportaba porque sabía que Helga podría estar más rato así.

La música pasó a ser totalmente instrumental ahora, ya no se podía escuchar aquella distorsión oscura y sensual, pero sus ritmos seguían allí enfatizando aquel ambiente erótico. Tanto Arnold como Helga continuaban moviéndose sin cesar, sin poder decirse más que meros gemidos al oído de cada uno, Arnold simplemente mantenía sus manos firmes sobre las caderas de Helga para poder ampliar este contacto íntimo con mayor precisión… la rubia en cambio apenas podía mover sus brazos, comenzaba a sentir que las fuerzas le abandonaban y que cada vez quería más y más de eso que estaba experimentando.

– _No puede ser… esto se está sintiendo cada vez mejor… y cada vez quiero más de él… ¡Ay cómo me dolerá dejarte libre Arnold!_ –

El ritmo de la música comenzó a hacerse más pausado y silencioso por momentos, pero eso no hizo que ambos se detuvieran, por el contrario siguieron así cuando las guitarras distorsionadoras comenzaron a resonar para hacer una melodía incluso más explícitamente sexual hasta en poco tiempo irse presenciando algunos coros distorsionados que daban mayor profundidad a la música.

Helga sentía que pronto iba a explotar… y se sentía un poco incómoda de no poder hacer nada porque simplemente su cuerpo no se lo permitía… por lo que intentó ser fuerte y para no quedar solamente gimiendo sin poder hacer nada, ubicó el cuello de Arnold y comenzó a moverlo con fiereza.

– ¡Ahhhh! – había reaccionado el chico sin poder evitarlo.

Pero a pesar de todo mucho le había agradado aquella correspondencia de Helga, simplemente se dejó llevar por aquella mordida, la cual también lograba que el calor de su cuerpo fuera en aumento, cada vez más y más.

Helga vibró de emoción de escuchar el grito de su amado, también disfrutaba mucho de escucharlo disfrutar así, Arnold no era el único que buscaba eso.

Todo se iba haciendo cada vez más y más rápido… el sudor del cuerpo de ambos iba en aumento, los músculos de ambos comenzaban a tensarse, pero ellos seguían allí moviéndose y moviéndose.

– _Estoy comenzando a agotarme… pero aún quiero continuar… y no quiero terminar… Helga también merece disfrutarlo… vamos… vamos un poco más… un… poco más Arnold._ – era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Helga pensaba… más o menos lo mismo.

– _¡Ay por todos los cielos! Si no fuera porque me estoy cansando tanto me quedaría haciendo esto eternamente… ya ni siquiera me importa el dolor… aunque seguro me dolerá cuando esto termine… pero ¿A quién le importa~? Estoy gimiendo y disfrutando, y él también lo está haciendo… nada puede ser más perfecto._ –

Un suspiro se había entremezclado en ambos solo en ese momento como un descanso de apenas un segundo hasta que las cosas se fueron haciendo más y más veloces a cada momento mientras de fondo comenzara a resonar una espiralada melodía que parecía dar vueltas y vueltas hasta llegar a lo más profundo… como pasaba ahora con Arnold y Helga, yendo cada vez más y más rápido hacia lo que ellos querían.

Repentinamente, sonidos fuertes y contundentes, reiterativos empezaron a penetrar sobre la pared, de alguna manera coordinándose con los acelerados movimientos del par de rubios para crear esa unión perfecta entre cuerpo y alma… las sensaciones comenzaron a hacerse tan intensas que para Helga fue imposible seguir mordiendo el cuello de Arnold y solamente pudo estallar en gemidos junto a él.

– ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Arnold! – gritó sin poder contenerlo y pensó – _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mis piernas?_ –

Y eso precisamente comenzaba a pasarle… comenzaba a sentir que sus piernas comenzaban a convulsionarle, que había algo que quería salir de allí desesperadamente y la única forma de hacerlo era no detenerse y continuar más y más rápidamente. Helga lo sentía cada vez más cerca… ese momento, casi ni se ponía a pensar en que probablemente haría un completo desastre allí eso no importaba ahora ¿verdad?

– He… Helga… –

A contrario de Helga, Arnold apenas podía expresar palabras y el nombre de la contraria por el inmenso e inhumano aguante que le estaba dando a su cuerpo de no poder eyacular al menos hasta antes que la rubia sintiera las ganas de hacerlo… pero no aguantaría mucho más y a pesar de todo… fue más y más rápido.

La música también comenzó a resonar más fuerte y más rápidamente, y de lo único que podía escucharse por parte de Helga y Arnold eran sus gemidos entremezclándose con la música que resonaba al fondo de toda esa distorsión sonora una melodía bamboleante. El momento… estaba por llegar… el final iba a venir… y Helga lo sabía…

– _Helga… ya… ya es tu momento… díselo…_ – pensó ella y rápidamente gritó – ¡Arnold! ¡Yo te…! ¡Yo te am…! –

Y en ese instante fue cuando esa distorsión musical repentinamente se apagó… y no solamente la música.

– Nghhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh~ –

El suspiro de ambos repentinamente se entremezcló junto con una pausada y tímida melodía distorsionada que parecía poco a poco apagarse. Las intimidades de ambos repentinamente cortaron completamente con la excitación habiendo acabo en un final bastante húmedo y placentero… lentamente la excitación de ambos comenzó a apagarse. Las intimidad de Helga dejó de sentir esa fuerte convulsión mientras que la de Arnold comenzó a decrecer, lo que causó que sin siquiera fuera necesario usar sus manos, esta se separó de la intimidad de Helga, pudiendo salir de esa cavidad muy fácilmente. En ese momento Arnold retiró el condón de su intimidad liberando una mano de las caderas de Helga y luego con mucho cuidado lo dejó hacia un lado pero a la luz y a la vista de tal manera que luego pudieran retirarlo sin dejar rastro y evidencia, podía notar los rastros de sangre en él… no pudo evitar impresionarse un poco por eso pero según Gerald le dijo que era algo normal, sin embargo pensó que debía proteger a Helga ahora.

Arnold y Helga habían eyaculado… casi al mismo tiempo como si fuera arte de magia… o bueno en realidad eso parecía… lo que en realidad había ocurrido fue que la rubia lo había hecho antes que él… ante la reacción de Helga, fue bastante como para que el rubio aguantara más… por lo que había sido mera fortuna… o quizás, el destino, como quien dice muchos que ellos estaban destinados, hasta en esta situación de coordinaban y complementaban perfectamente.

Ambos no podían hablar, solo expresaban jadeos de agitación, intentando recobrar el aire, estaban sudados, cansados y apenas podían moverse… eran presos del cansancio y hasta del sueño, pero no podían dormirse ahora, ni mucho menos ahí. Arnold si bien ya tenía más experiencia en esta clase de sensaciones pues ya había hecho esto algunas veces con sus propias manos para quitar tensiones físicas… pero en caso de Helga… no.

La rubia podía sentirse como si fuera una pluma, totalmente maleable y que hicieran con su cuerpo lo que quieran… no podía moverse, y los párpados le pesaban, pero hacía todo lo posible por no dormirse… amaba simplemente el hecho de estar abrazada a su amado, pero no podía dormirse… no podía.

– _Bueno… Helga… lo obtuviste… lo lograste. No solamente le has quitado la virginidad a Arnold y le entregaste la tuya… acabas de tener un orgasmo… de esos que tanto te has preguntado cómo se sentían, y lo obtuviste con Arnold… no puedes quejarte… ha sido todo más que perfecto._ – manifestaba Helga en sus pensamientos y aún continuaba – _Pero ya terminó aquí… es momento de aceptar la realidad… de lo que pasará después de esto… que todo volverá a como antes… ¡Cielos! ¡Qué cansada estoy! Necesito recuperar el aliento…_ –

Obviamente Arnold tampoco estaba callando su mente, por el contrario también estaba pensativo, quizás no tan profundamente como Helga… pero sí lo hacía.

– _Eso fue increíble… no puedo hablar, estoy muy agitado… necesito recobrar el aire para luego mostrarle mi gratitud a Helga…_ – pensaba mientras sonreía levemente mientras recobraba el aire aunque inevitablemente la borró apenas unos segundos luego – _Me pregunto… ¿Qué seguirá ahora?_ –

Un silencio invadió el armario de limpieza… solo escuchándose las respiraciones de ambos recobrando el aire… aunque aún no se atrevían a hablarse… no querían hacerlo… era demasiado para tan poco tiempo. Y hablando de tiempo… no les quedaba mucho.

No cuando la música de ambas pistas comenzaban a ser poco populares, incluso parecía que habían más dormidos y vomitando que bailando… vaya juventud ¿A dónde fue a parar? Aunque los DJs tampoco colaboraban, parecía que querían dar a finalizar pronto la fiesta… y pensar que solo fueron nada más que 5 horas… aunque parece que en esas 5 horas pasó de todo, no sólo el acontecimiento de Arnold y Helga había sido lo más relevante.

En la pista de metal se encontraban Rhonda, Nadine, Molly y Lindsay, principalmente las tres primeras mirando fijamente a la última mencionada, pero por supuesto la Lloyd parecía ser la única que hablaba, no se le interrumpe a la líder después de todo, ahora sobre todo que estaba un poco más arreglada desde su cabello y maquillaje, aunque su vestido sin duda había quedado arruinado.

– ¿En dónde te habías metido? – preguntó la pelinegra de largo y liso cabello. – ¿Cómo te desapareces así? –

– Estábamos preocupadas por ti. – dijo Nadine de una forma un poco menos severa.

Molly sin embargo permanecía en silencio, no es que se llevara perfectamente con la castaña, y esta tampoco se molestó siquiera en mirarle… aunque tampoco se molestó demasiado en tomarse con seriedad el asunto y sólo sonreía disimuladamente mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

– Lo siento chicas, estaba… por ahí… ya saben, me había cruzado con Harold, Sid y Stinky pero luego Harold se fue con Patty y me quedé con los chicos, es todo. – dijo sin tomar demasiada importancia al asunto y luego miró hacia todos lados llevando sus manos alrededor de las caderas – Se hizo un poco tarde ¿no? –

– ¿Un poco? – preguntó Rhonda un tanto sarcástica – Estamos por desalojar… en cualquier momento nos echarán de aquí. – dijo y luego suspiró – Lo cual espero que hagan pronto… no veo el momento de llegar a casa y descansar. –

Lindsay miró a Rhonda con una mueca de ligera disconformidad por dicho comentario, mientras que Molly y Nadine la vieron un poco más serias.

– Rhonda ¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido? – preguntó Lindsay.

Rhonda observó con seriedad a la castaña y dijo:

– La desubicada de Ruth McDougal se atrevió a traer este mismo vestido aquí… frente a mí. – dijo mostrándolo con sus manos haciendo énfasis en su imagen y en el resultado de ella.

La sorpresa de Lindsay no se hizo esperar, sobre todo porque frunció el ceño compadeciéndose de su amiga… podía ser que la chica judía pareciera manipuladora y burlesca en momentos, pero algo era claro, con la moda no se jodía, ni mucho menos con la imagen de Rhonda, por lo que le fue inevitable preguntar:

– ¿Puedo ir y lincharla? – preguntó con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

– ¡Lindsay! – regañó Nadine con el ceño fruncido.

Rhonda no pudo evitar contener una risa por este comentario, sintiéndose muy apoyada por la contraria.

– ¡Estaba bromeando! – exclamó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros y dibujando una sonrisa disimulada. – Al menos estás bien ¿Rhonda? –

– Estoy bien, gracias. – respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Lindsay sonrió y entonces escuchó a Molly pues le habló directamente:

– ¿Qué estuviste haciendo por allá lejos Lindsay? –

Lindsay medio se esperó esa pregunta, pero claro ella no iba a decir lo que anduvo haciendo a las escondidas de todas sus amigas, por lo que sólo sonrió disimuladamente y respondió llevándose las manos entrelazadas a la espalda:

– Oh nada en particular… solo bailamos nos divertimos un rato y demás cosas… –

La voz de la castaña de iba difuminando mientras esta miraba de reojo a su ex novio Sid que justo estaba caminando a lo lejos y permanecía solo.

Este de alguna manera también manteniéndose lo suficientemente lejos de Lindsay, ocultando algo, avistó a Stinky y Raynard conversando a otro lado de la misma pista de metal, por lo que disimuladamente se aproximó hacia estos para saludarlos.

– Hey Raynard, Stinky ¿Cómo están amigos? –

Ambos chicos se voltearon llegando a notar la presencia de Sid, siéndole para ellos una verdadera sorpresa aunque quizás no demasiada cuando se ponían a imaginar de dónde pudo haber provenido el chico de la gorra verde.

– Hola Sid ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hacía rato que no te veía. – saludó Stinky con una sonrisa.

Sid no supo qué responder al inicio… y eso comenzó a notarse.

– Ah bueno… yo estaba… más bien… –

– Ocupado ¿cierto? – preguntó Raynard con una ceja alzada y mirándole un tanto fijo.

Raynard podía poner en toda su seguridad lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo porque miró de reojo a donde se encontraban Lindsay y las demás que no se encontraban muy lejos de ellos. Sid notó esto por lo que rio un tanto nerviosamente para responder:

– No, no realmente… digo… Harold estaba con Patty y tú estabas con Gloria… y luego bueno Raynard estaba en sus cosas allá arriba ¿no? – excusó sin más.

Stinky sonrió ligeramente para decir sin mucha dificultad.

– Oh claro, estuviste entretenido con la señorita Lindsay en ese caso. – sonrió el más alto y delgado del grupo – Eso está bien, me alegra que hayas podido divertirte a pesar de todo… – luego dejó de sonreír para responder un poco preocupado – Aunque no hubiese habido problema de haber dejado a Gloria con sus amigas si hubiese sabido dónde te metiste. –

Para Sid le fue inevitable sentir que las mejillas se le colorearon y miró hacia un costado llevándose el dedo sobre el cuello de su playera para removerse el sudor que caía de su cuello por los nervios.

– Ah lo siento… no había pensado en eso. Jejeje. – rio nerviosamente encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo forzadamente – Al menos lo has pasado bien ¿no? –

– Oh bueno eso sí, no lo niego. –

Había respondido Stinky mientras Raynard ilustraba una clara expresión de aburrimiento de notar a su amigo mentir así tan descaradamente y de forma tan obvia… era difícil mentirle al alemán cuando él tenía una percepción superior a la de muchos.

– Aunque hace un rato tuve que acompañar a Gloria a la salida, pasaron sus padres a buscarla. – respondió Stinky y luego miró hacia Raynard con una sonrisa para responder – Y luego me encontré con Raynard y nos quedamos aquí hasta que la fiesta termine. –

– Oh bueno… genial entonces, no me siento tan mal de haberte dejado solo. – respondió Sid disimuladamente y rápidamente cambió de asunto – ¿Y qué tal lo han pasado? –

Raynard no se mostró muy expresivo al respecto aunque sonrió ligeramente, al menos Sid se notaba bien y lo demostraba su aura de que estaba feliz y satisfecho, fue él el primero en contestar:

– Ni bien ni mal… la verdad fue agradable pero tampoco es que muero por volver a venir aquí. – respondió de forma tranquila.

– Oh ¿Y tú Stinky? – preguntó Sid con una sonrisa al más alto.

– Yo lo pasé excelente, la verdad que ha sido muy divertido. – dijo con una sonrisa y luego miró de reojo hacia un costado – Aunque algunos no lo han pasado tan bien… tampoco tan neutro como Raynard… –

Sid no entendía precisamente a qué se refería Stinky pero en cuanto miró a la situación que estaba observando el otro se dio cuenta. Allí mismo estaba Curly tirado en el suelo vomitando y sosteniéndose el estómago mientras se retorcía como lombriz en medio de la lluvia, aunque claro, no estaba solo, le rodeaban y apoyaban Erick y Eugene, aunque este parecía esperar a que el pequeño demente no le vomitara sobre sus zapatos, aunque eso no quitaba que estuviese preocupado. Erick por otro lado se notaba un poco más tranquilo con las manos sobre los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras veía a Curly vomitar más y más, alzó su cabeza hacia donde Stinky, Raynard y Sid y negó con la cabeza, causando que Eugene también se percatara de la presencia de estos.

– ¡Cielos! Curly bebió demasiado… ¿verdad? – preguntó Sid bastante asombrado.

– Hasta por donde tenía sabido bebió cinco tragos, dos tequilas, cuatro vasos de vino blanco, y unas siete cervezas y hasta creo que intentó beber un whisky y ahora está vomitando por eso. – mencionó Stinky mientras iba enumerando todo con sus dedos.

Tanto Sid como Raynard se impresionaron un poco por esto, el último quizás no tanto como el otro que ya estaba sujetándose el estómago por la impresión.

– ¡Ay mi estómago! – exclamó este.

– ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos Erick? –

Fue lo que preguntó Raynard que se aproximó hacia el grupo e ir a auxiliar al chico demente, de esa forma luego también se aproximaron Stinky y Sid a ayudar… sería mucho mejor.

Definitivamente hubo descontrol en varias partes, y faltaban apenas 10 minutos para que la fiesta acabara, aunque las pistas de baile se escuchaban muy por apenas, incluso el sonido ambiental era mucho menor ahora, y eso también se notaba en el armario de limpieza.

Allá estaban ellos… Arnold y Helga, aún abrazados y semidesnudos, no se habían movido de su lugar ni se habían hablado luego que habían concluido con el coito.

Ya había pasado apenas unos segundos que dejaron de jadear aunque permanecieron en silencio, Arnold controlaba la hora desde su celular que estaba a un lado, no veía apropiado separarse de Helga sobre todo porque ella aún seguía pegada a él ocultando su mirada de él, y él de ella.

– _No quiero que nos vayamos de acá sin decirnos nada… pero es que no sé qué decirle… todo sucedió tan rápido… tampoco quiero apenar más a Helga… puede que haya hecho todo esto para perder su virginidad y no porque realmente quiera algo conmigo y si dijo que me quería tal vez fue porque ambos ya estábamos muy calientes como para pensarlo… ¿Será así? Más aún… yo sé que ella me gusta… lo he aceptado… ¿pero qué tanto me gusta ella? ¿Tanto como para poder aceptar que ella no pueda sentir lo mismo por mí? ¿O tal vez…?_ –

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron nomás de escuchar unos quejidos y unos sonidos agudos que despertaron a Arnold de sus pensamientos y de su debate mental. Era Helga… Helga estaba haciendo mugidos bastante débiles lo que lo alarmó… ¿Acaso estaba llorando?

– ¿Helga? – preguntó este alarmado.

Pero la rubia sólo siguió gimiendo adolorida incluso llegándose a escuchar con mayor certeza… sí estaba llorando.

– Helga ¿Qué te pasa? –

Pero Helga no dejaba de sollozar cada vez más y más fuerte lo que causó que Arnold se preocupara aún más y la tomara de los hombros para separarla de él pero no demasiado y notar a la rubia en una faceta que jamás la había llegado a ver. No podía ver del todo por la luz, pero se notaba claramente su rostro levemente rojo por el llanto, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos eran inmensas y dejaban toda su cara empapada de ellas.

– _Se acabó… ahora sí se acabó… Arnold va a desecharme o de última me conservará solo como su amiga… debería estar feliz de que podremos seguir juntos… tal vez no como yo lo quiero, pero debería estar feliz… pero estoy llorando… y cada vez lo hago más y más… no puedo… no puedo contenerme…_ –

Era todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia, quien no podía siquiera mirar hacia su amado, estaba tan empapada de lágrimas que aún con el esfuerzo de abrir sus ojos y ver el preocupado rostro de Arnold solo podía notar una imagen completamente borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que derramaba cada vez más. No podía hablar, siquiera podía mirar a Arnold, su expresión de preocupación la hacía sentirse aún más culpable y hacía que llorara aún más y hasta llegara a temblar por momentos.

Arnold no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando… Helga se veía tan vulnerable que hasta ni siquiera parecía ella, más de notar lo cuánto que le dificultaba respirar y tomar aire para respirar mientras aún seguía llorando, por lo que en medio de la desesperación le tomó del rostro con cuidado sin importar que se mojara con sus lágrimas y la miró de frente preguntándole:

– ¿Te duele verdad? ¿Te duele mucho? – expresó muy preocupado.

Helga como pudo solo negó con la cabeza sin poder expresar una sola palabra, solo estaba sollozando y llorando y buscando limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manos. Arnold no sabía si estar más confundido o preocupado por la negativa de la rubia, pero él no iba a quedarse así sin saber qué estaba pasando… tenía que averiguar qué le ocurría a Helga, él era responsable de su llanto… sí lo era.

– Helga… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Puedo ayudarte? Porque puedo hacerlo… dime qué te pasa… por favor… dímelo… no estaré tranquilo si no me dejas ayudarte. – insistió el chico con mucha sensibilidad y cuidado.

Helga alzó su mirada hacia él finalmente llegándolo a ver con un poco más de claridad, logrando que Arnold se quedara casi en shock por lo que veía. Helga se veía tan frágil, tan angustiada… ni aún cuando la conoció en aquella mañana lluviosa de su primer día de jardín de infantes la había visto tan vulnerable como lo estaba viendo ahora.

– Helga… – dijo completamente asombrado.

Hasta comenzaba a dudar si preguntarle lo que le pasaba… ¿no la haría sentirse peor? Ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer… miró rápidamente hacia el reloj del celular… lo peor que podría pasar ahora es que tuviesen que desalojar el armario y realmente no era de lo más apropiado que le dijera eso precisamente ahora… ¡Cielos! ¿Qué le pasaba?

Helga no pudo contenerlo, sus labios temblaban y jadeaba muy suavemente por el llanto, echó su mirada hacia abajo y al poco rato la levantó frente a Arnold para decirle…

– Lo siento… –

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente confundida de Arnold que miraba a la rubia completamente anonadado… _'Lo siento'_. Resonaba en su cabeza como si de un eco se tratara, sumada a la vulnerable imagen de Helga eran todo un plus para hacer preocupar a Arnold hasta niveles ridículos y sentir una fuerte taquicardia en su pecho acompañada de una feroz adrenalina nerviosa. Más allá de sus palabras de disculpas… lo que lo había dejado completamente de piedra era la voz completamente quebrada con la cual se expresó la rubia.

– Lo siento Arnold… – volvió a sollozar ahora mirando más hacia abajo.

Arnold soltó los brazos de Helga llevando sus manos por sobre el suelo para apoyarse mejor, sentía que quizás la estaba intimidando con tanto contacto físico, y simplemente se encorvó para aproximarse un poco más hacia ella.

– ¿Por qué lo sientes Helga? – fue todo lo que pudo preguntar.

La rubia nuevamente alzó la mirada observando directamente hacia Arnold y suspiró con debilidad hasta cerrar sus ojos derramando más y más lágrimas. Arnold se alarmó más de ver esto y sin dudarlo ahora la abrazó y acarició su cabello para calmarla aún más, uniendo su pecho con el de ella.

– Helga… por favor calma… estoy aquí… ¿está bien? No llores más, por favor. –

No sabía lo que ocurría con exactitud… pero Arnold podía sentir la angustia y tristeza de ella… era tanta que incluso a él le daban ganas de llorar en ese momento, pero intentaba calmarse… tenía que calmarla a ella… tenían que salir de ahí también…

– De verdad lo siento Arnold… – dijo la rubia con la voz un poco menos quebrada que antes, pero eso no le quitaba que su angustia se haya disuelto.

– Helga… –

– Te he hecho tanto daño todo estos años… – interrumpió la rubia sollozando mientras echaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Arnold se sorprendió bastante por lo dicho por la contraria… ¿Acaso ella…?

– He hecho cualquier cosa para que tu vida fuera un tormento y me vieras nada más que como una chica odiosa, cruel y pesimista… te he molestado, atormentado y abusado sin motivo alguno… más que el de mi propio capricho. –

Sí, si lo estaba haciendo… sabía lo que estaba hablando… se estaba retractando por todos sus maltratos. Jamás pensó que ese momento llegaría… aunque siendo honesto tampoco pensó que llegaría el día en el cual intimaría con Helga, ni mucho menos tratándose de su primera vez.

– Helga… está bien… no tienes que discul… –

– ¡Sí tengo! – interrumpió ella.

Arnold se sorprendió bastante por esta reacción de ella, manteniéndose callado… entendía que se quisiera sincerar, aunque le era inevitable mirar hacia la puerta a ver si no se aproximaba nadie… Dios espero que no.

– Arnold… todas las veces que te he molestado, amenazado… y que te he hecho la vida posible de alguna forma… han sido por mis inseguridades de mostrarme como soy… porque así como me ves ahora… es como soy… frágil, débil y vulnerable… –

Un suspiro fue retenido por parte de Arnold de escuchar aquello… entendía que para Helga dar este paso era algo sumamente difícil, por lo que no dejó de acariciarle el cabello y la espalda para mantenerla más calmada… aunque para Helga era una fortuna que ahora no la viera directo al rostro…

Helga miraba por detrás de la espalda de Arnold, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas y una mirada bastante vulnerable y unas lágrimas que no llegaban a salir de sus ojos.

– Arnold… tú siempre me decías que yo aparentaba mi personalidad… que mi actitud hostil e insensible eran una máscara y una excusa para hacerme la fuerte y evitar que otros me lastimen… – fue lo que dijo con la voz aún débil pero que poco a poco iba sonando mejor – …tú siempre tuviste la razón, y yo siempre te la negaba… diciéndote cualquier cosa para que tú no vieras mi lado vulnerable que yace de mí. –

Arnold estaba muy atento a lo dicho por la rubia, pero no podía sentirse muy nervioso por si alguien de seguridad se aproximaba hacia el armario… no faltaba mucho para que la fiesta terminara… o más bien para que las 6 de la mañana fueran ya marcadas.

– Sí… siempre lo sospeché de ti… – dijo calmadamente, aunque en el fondo muy angustiado.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó repentinamente la rubia.

Arnold en definitiva no lo vio venir, su corazón casi se detuvo de nomás escuchar esa pregunta… sobre todo porque no supo qué responder. ¿Por qué sospechaba de ella?

– Helga ¿Por qué el…? –

– ¿Por qué siempre sospechaste que yo era una chica buena y no la matona que siempre parecías ver? – interrumpió nuevamente hablando en un tono firme y serio.

Arnold quedó sin habla por unos segundos logrando así de ver a Helga separarse de él y mirarlo fijamente al rostro con expresión seria, a pesar de que las lágrimas aún estaban sobre sus ojos.

De nomás ver la imagen para Arnold le fue inevitable extender su mano para limpiárselas pero Helga lo interrumpió incluso un poco brusca y preguntó en un tono fuerte reclamando su inmediata respuesta:

– ¿Por qué lo sospechaste? – insistió.

La mano de Arnold se detuvo, llegando a comprender que Helga no necesitaba su contención, sino toda la verdad… y siendo completamente sincero consigo mismo… él también la necesitaba.

El rubio tomó una bocanada de aire para mirar fijamente a Helga, mirando fijamente hacia sus ojos… pensando que esto iba a tomar para largo, ya sin importarle ni siquiera un poco el tiempo límite que tenían… fue cuando comenzó a hablar.

– Cuando era pequeño… iba con mi abuelo en su viejo packard… yo estaba emocionado y un poco nervioso… porque iba a llevarme a mi primer día de escuela. – comenzó a relatar mirando fijamente hacia Helga. – Pero mi abuelo me decía que debía estar feliz… porque iba a conocer a otros niños de mi edad, que iba a conocer a mis primeros amigos… –

Helga lo escuchaba mirándolo fija y un tanto seria, prestando suma atención al relato de Arnold, cuando mencionó lo del primer día de clases pensó que podría llegar a recordar lo del momento de la lluvia, pero aún no quiso hacerse falsas especulaciones, por lo que siguió oyéndole.

– Porque siempre había vivido rodeado de adultos… los cuales ya estaban muy grandes para jugar siempre conmigo y porque tenían otras responsabilidades que atender… pero si encontraba a niños como yo podría jugar y divertirme siempre… y sentirme acompañado… –

Arnold narraba esto con cierto aire de nostalgia, recordando perfectamente aquellos tiempos… sus abuelos estaban en muy buena forma… recordaba incluso las veces que Gertie se agachaba para hacer de su caballito o incluso las historias que su abuelo le contaba antes de irse a dormir. De nueva cuenta suspiró y miró fijamente hacia Helga continuando con el relato de su experiencia:

– No sabía cuándo regresarían mis padres… lo mejor que podía tener para aliviar esa tristeza… era tener a un amigo que me acompañara… que no me hiciera recordar lo difícil que es ser adulto… – comentaba él – En ese entonces por supuesto que no lo pensaba literalmente así porque era apenas un niño… pero todo niño busca un lugar donde estar más cómodo y lejos de lo que le angustia… y yo sabía… que si tenía a un amigo… esas preocupaciones se irían… –

Helga comenzó a sensibilizarse un poco de lo que Arnold le contaba… de alguna u otra manera si bien no le había hablado del hecho clave… pero podía entender quizás más aún el por qué hizo lo que hizo en aquel entonces… ¿o seguía especulando de más?

– Cuando mi abuelo y yo íbamos en el auto… estábamos llegando al jardín de niños… llovía, era un día negro y oscuro para ser el primer día de clases, pero no dejé que eso me deprimiera… aunque al final sí me entristecí… y no por la lluvia. –

Helga borró de inmediato su expresión seria y fija sobre Arnold… llegando a sentir cómo su pecho latía fuertemente… ¿Acaso él…?

– Desde la ventana del auto vi a una niña caminando sola bajo la lluvia… era muy pequeña y estaba cubierta de lodo… se veía triste y solitaria… y aunque mi abuelo se preocupó primero, yo también lo hice porque no vi a sus padres a su lado. –

No pudo contenerlo… las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Helga, su labio inferior temblaba por lo que llevó sus dientes superiores sobre él intentando contener el llanto aunque no evitó que las lágrimas se desprendieran rápidamente, sin siquiera poder decirle nada a su amado en ese momento, que por supuesto aún no había cesado su historia.

– Siendo tan pequeño nunca asimilé la gravedad de la situación… que una niña de 3 años fuera sola por las calles a la escuela… pero sí me di cuenta de lo grave que era verla tan sola… – respondió mirando a Helga fijamente hacia sus llorosos ojos y bajó la mirada – Porque en cuanto vi a esa niña solitaria… me vi a mí mismo… en el mismo día en que mis padres se habían ido a San Lorenzo… me habían dicho que en una semana volverían… pero no lo hicieron. –

Helga contuvo las ganas de sollozar de nuevo… pero estaba haciendo un fuertísimo esfuerzo y respiraba dificultosamente con la nariz, sintiendo como esta se le humedecía, la garganta se le cerraba, y comenzaba incluso a dolerle un poco… y hasta por impulso comenzó a abrazarse a ella misma en respuesta defensiva a la angustia que manifestaba su cuerpo.

Arnold notaba todo esto, también sintiéndose bastante angustiado… aún continuaba hablando…

– Todos esos años, mis abuelos siempre estuvieron para acabar con mi tristeza, para olvidarme de que ellos no estaban conmigo… para hacerme feliz, para hacerme sentir acompañado. – mencionó y miró fijamente hacia Helga fijamente, como queriendo entrar en sus ojos – Y yo sabía… que si una niña estaba triste y solitaria… porque sus padres no estaban con ella, alguien debía hacerla feliz en su lugar… –

– ¡Ahg…! –

Helga había dejado escapar una extraña sonoridad parecida a un sollozo entremezclado con un quejido, siendo respuesta de la sorpresa por el comentario de su amado… claramente refiriendo a la niña como a ella…

– Fue cuando pensé que así también podía encontrar a mi primer amigo… le pedí mi paraguas a mi abuelo y bajé del auto para cubrirla… para que no se resfriara… no quería que mi primer amigo se enfermara… –

Había mencionado mientras se escuchaban los leves pero agudos mugidos y sollozos de la rubia, quien lo miraba fijamente con la mirada humedecida y controlando su respiración… él buscó cuidarla todo ese tiempo… siendo muy delicado, él la buscaba como su primer amigo… era lo que más le importaba…

– Le dije que me gustaba su moño porque era rosa como su ropa… – mencionó recordando ese detalle y sonrió de lado – je… de alguna forma era como mi cariño por mi gorra… admito que lo hice también para poder ser agradable con quien yo ya quería considerar a mi primer amigo. – tras esto expresó entonces – Había entrado al jardín de niños un tanto apresurado… por la lluvia, no me había fijado que la niña no me llegó a seguir… y pensé que probablemente ella era muy tímida y le costaba hablar con los demás.. mi abuelo siempre me decía que había que ser paciente con las personas tímidas… –

Helga se cubrió la boca para cubrir sus sollozos y mugidos de llanto, sentía su cuerpo temblar por la angustia y por la emoción al mismo tiempo… no sabía si sentirse emocionada o culpable de escuchar enteramente la versión de Arnold… siempre había estado tan al pendiente de la suya… jamás había imaginado que ella tenía esa importancia en la vida de él… y eso que aún no había terminado de decirle todo.

– Y me di cuenta… porque siempre permanecía muy callada… y no podía negarlo… yo también fui algo tímido de no preguntarle a esa niña si necesitaba algo o si quería de mi compañía, era tan pequeño que no lo pude pensar en ese entonces… además… habían muchos niños… me emocionaba la idea de conocer a personas nuevas. Mi abuelo decía que tener amigos era muy importante, porque gracias a ellos iba a poder formarme como mejor persona… luego de varios años entendí lo que quiso decirme… son relaciones que marcharán por las mismas generaciones, lejos de los lazos familiares o conyugales… –

Helga se limpió las lágrimas luego de escuchar aquello, no lo culpaba por haberle 'ignorado' luego de ese acontecimiento… es más, lo comprendía… incluso ella simplemente había preferido ignorar al resto de los niños simplemente por poner su atención en Arnold… en gran parte ambos estaban equivocados… pero no podían culparse… eran niños y apenas comenzaban a pensar en esas cosas.

– No era necesario que estuvieses todo el tiempo conmigo… – dijo para aclararlo con la voz suave y algo débil.

– Lo sé… – respondió Arnold mirando hacia abajo – …aunque me arrepentí unos años después… sobre todo por lo que pasó después… que había conocido a Gerald… quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo hasta el día de hoy. –

Helga respiró profundamente… conocía esta parte… y seguramente escucharía algo que no le agradaría… pero ella confrontaba la verdad… la que realmente quería escuchar.

– Aquella niña estaba apenas a unos metros frente a mí… en otra mesa, nos habían dado unas galletas para el descanso, y me había dado cuenta que le habían quitado las suyas… –

Helga llevó sus manos juntas cerrándolas ligeramente y llevándolas hacia su pecho, principalmente hacia donde estaba su corazón, sintiendo que seguramente iba a escuchar algo que no sabía si realmente hacer oídos sordos o ponerle toda la atención por el nivel enorme de exposición que estaba teniendo ahora.

– …había algo claro… no me gustaba ver a esa niña triste, así que hice lo necesario… le entregué mis galletas… ella tímidamente me lo agradeció sonriéndome, porque sabía que le costaba hablar y por eso no quería presionarla ni asustarla… – entonces parpadeó y dijo – pero entonces vi como los demás niños se burlaban de ella… y ella sin poder hacer otra cosa para defenderse empujó al que se le burló en primer lugar y lo amenazó con golpearlo… –

Helga no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza bastante avergonzada de escuchar aquello… claro que lo recordaba… recordaba el haber amenazado a Harold, el momento del nacimiento de La Vieja Betsy y Los Cinco Vengadores, el inicio del fin… como quienes dicen., donde todo comenzó…

– Repentinamente esa niña dejó de ser la tímida chica de antes, se convirtió en una persona ruda, temperamental y algo mandona… imploraba respeto a través de sus amenazas intimidando a los demás… – dijo Arnold mientras miraba hacia el suelo algo triste.

Pero al poco rato volvió a mirar hacia Helga, quedando un tiempo en silencio… observando la mirada de ella… se notaba llena de culpa y dolor, pero el inquietante silencio y la mirada de Arnold sobre ella fue tal que esta la sintió sobre sí misma… lo que causó que levantara su mirada hacia él… muy avergonzadamente.

– Me sentí mal… me sentí muy culpable… –

La sorpresa y shock de Helga no se hizo esperar… ¿Culpable? ¿¡Culpable de qué!? ¡Pero si él…!

– Arnold… tú no tuviste la culpa de nada… – dijo Helga sin poder creerlo y entenderlo a la vez.

– Sí la tuve. – interrumpió él mirando fijamente hacia ella con seriedad y profundidad.

Ahora la muda era Helga… no podía comprenderlo… ¿Cómo podía ser Arnold culpable de su comportamiento hostil? No entraba… no cabía lógica alguna de que eso fuera así.

– Arnold… tú sabes que mucho de mi comportamiento hostil se dio a la desatención de mis padres… eso ya lo sabes… – dijo Helga sonando un poco más seria. – Es algo que venía pasando de antes… –

– Es verdad… no te niego que eso también fue una influencia precursora… – respondió el rubio aún manteniéndose muy seguro de su observación – Pero tú no comenzaste a ser hostil por la desatención de tus padres… sino por mostrarte amable y agradable conmigo y que los demás se burlaran de ti por eso… –

Helga no podía entender la postura absurda pero a la vez tan inquietante que Arnold estaba tomando con ella… ella bien sabía que su rudeza había sido toda decisión de ella… ¿o sería que acaso Arnold ya había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella? Porque de ser así… sabría realmente que los motivos por los cuales se mostraba así era para ocultar sus sentimientos… y hasta en retorcidos momentos, negarlos a sí misma con tal de combatir la propia auto-humillación de tener que mostrar su sensibilidad y vulnerabilidad a la sociedad.

– Si de un principio me hubiese preocupado por integrarte conmigo y con Gerald o que buscáramos amigos para ti, no hubieses estado tan preocupada por mí… tú te preocupabas mucho por mí… porque éramos amigos… yo lo pensaba así… éramos amigos Helga… y entre amigos nos cuidamos… si yo no hubiese dejado que ellos se burlaran de ti de esa forma, nada de esto hubiese pasado… –

– Arnold… cállate… –

Helga no lo soportó… no podía tolerar que se menospreciara así cuando ella claramente era la culpable de todo lo que había pasado, ella lo había provocado… fue ella quien cayó en el flechazo, fue ella quien decidió aislarse para observar a Arnold… porque no podía hablarle… era penoso y tenía mucho miedo de mostrarle lo cuánto que lo quería… tampoco sabía el cómo hacerlo… porque apenas lo conocía. ¡Él no tenía la culpa de nada!

Y aún así Arnold suspiró ante el comentario de la rubia y respondió:

– Sí… sé que me odias… a pesar que hace un rato dijimos que nos queríamos mucho… sé que todo este tiempo me has molestado, atormentado y hecho la vida imposible porque me odiabas… yo no podía entender el por qué… hasta que me di cuenta. –

Arnold hizo una breve pausa dejando a Helga más que confundida para sin más decirle:

– Me odias porque yo pude ver ese lado sensible y vulnerable que tienes… si no hubiese sido así seguro que no me odiarías tanto… me odias porque confiaste en mí y solo he logrado que los demás se burlaran de ti… me odias por el mero hecho de haber sido testigo que todo este tiempo siempre te has ocultado por lo que realmente eras… y porque quería encontrarme con esa Helga que conocí y tanto me agradó… –

Helga estaba estupefacta… y solo podía decirse una cosa en su mente…

– _Esto no me puede estar pasando… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Arnold! ¡No me hagas esto por favor! ¡Arnold…!_ –

Las lágrimas se desprendían de las mejillas de la rubia, no podía contenerlo, nuevamente comenzó a sollozar y a lagrimear, ahora temblando con mayor fuerza que antes… ¿Cómo podía ser? Ella le dijo que lo quería mucho… ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a eso?

– A-arnold… – sollozó la contraria.

– Helga… yo soy quien tiene que disculparse… de verdad lamento todo este tiempo haber sido tan egoísta y despistado contigo… de no haber aceptado el cómo eres o el cómo siempre quisiste ser… y de haber sido en consecuencia la raíz de tu hostilidad todo este tiempo… – dijo con la mirada un tanto apagada – Sé que hoy lo pasamos bien, nos agradamos, y ha sido una experiencia hermosa la de hoy… y me has hecho muy feliz… puede que incluso hayas cambiado tu opinión sobre mí… pero no puedo sentirme bien con eso de saber que todos estos años te he hecho tanto daño y a causa de eso me odiaras… de verdad lo siento mucho. –

Helga se quedó completamente de piedra, con la boca y los ojos totalmente abiertos, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo… más allá de sus palabras… Arnold estaba claramente diciéndole que no podían estar juntos por el daño que supuestamente le había causado todo este tiempo.

– Lo siento de verdad Helga… –

Había vuelto a disculparse Arnold, absorto de los pensamientos de la contraria, aunque Helga tampoco sabía que Arnold se encontraba increíblemente destrozado por dentro… por la enorme culpa que sentía…

– _¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? No por favor… que no sea lo que estoy pensando… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No es posible… ya acéptalo de una vez Helga… acaba de rechazarte de la manera más elegante_ –

Resonó en su mente… dejándola cada vez más tiesa pero perdiendo la estabilidad de sus brazos de donde se apoyaba… era ahora cuando resonaban los comentarios y los regaños de Phoebe y Rebecca… esto era precisamente lo que le habían advertido… y esto era precisamente lo que Rebecca había sufrido con Varick… ahora la dañada era ella… se había metido en un juego peligroso aún bajo su propio riesgo… y así había terminado… y por si fuera poco…

– **Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido nuestra fiesta de pre-graduación… esperamos que lo hayan pasado muy bien. En este momento las puertas se abrirán, la fiesta ha finalizado, por favor vayan retirando en orden a la planta baja hasta la salida.** –

La voz de un chico aparentemente de tercer año resonó por un micrófono por todo el boliche, por ambas pistas, e incluso la música se había detenido en ambos lados. Todo se había terminado… para variar… las luces en las pistas se encendieron e incluso lo mismo ocurrió con el primer subsuelo donde se encontraban Arnold y Helga, ahora entraba mayor cantidad de luz desde donde estaban, aunque la puerta entornada los mantenía ligeramente en la oscuridad…

Aunque estos detalles eran lo de menos… principalmente para Helga que seguía estática, ahora con la mirada hacia en el piso… intentando recomponerse mentalmente de toda la marea de emociones llenas de angustia e ira que estaban haciendo ahora mismo una montaña rusa tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón.

Arnold con delicadeza se fue intentando enderezar para mirar hacia la puerta y decirle:

– Helga… tenemos que salir de aquí… –

Y en el preciso momento que el chico iba a enderezarse para levantarse del suelo sintió como una mano atrapó su muñeca incluso llegándola a apretar. Causando que Arnold mirara hacia esto muy alarmado y vio a Helga mostrar una mirada que no era para nada de ella… y por el contrario le asustó terriblemente de notarla bastante seria y molesta.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas Arnold? – preguntó con un tono absolutamente frío e incluso algo sombrío.

– A… Helga… – apenas reaccionó este.

Helga rápidamente sujetó la otra muñeca de Arnold y lo recostó sobre el suelo de tal manera que lo mantuviera retenido… era como el momento que lo había aprisionado… pero en aquel entonces ella se veía lujuriosa y apasionada, ahora se veía lúgubre y atemorizante.

– Imbécil… – expresó ella.

– ¿Qué…? – reaccionó nuevamente.

– ¡Tienes razón! ¡Tienes toda la razón! –

Había gritado completamente furiosa sin siquiera importarle si llegaban a descubrirla a él y a Arnold ahí. Cabía mencionar que ya no había más música ambiental y las luces se encendieron… por lo que sería más fácil que alguien los descubriera ahí.

– ¡Te odio! ¡Te repudio! ¡Y no te soporto Arnold! ¡Desde ese momento siempre pensé que si no te hubieses cruzado en mi camino hubiese seguido siendo la misma niña vulnerable de siempre! ¡Que podría haber sido más sincera y mayormente preciada por mis compañeros! ¡Que podría ser una chica normal si tú no hubieses metido tu maldita cabeza de balón en mi vida! –

No podía contenerlo, más lágrimas salían de sus ojos de decir aquellas crueles palabras a su amado… quien le había rechazado por una excusa… una estúpida excusa… y eso no la hacía más que sentirse cada vez peor… destruyéndose por dentro y para variar sus palabras no terminaron ahí…

– ¡Siempre me insistías que debía sincerarme! ¡Que debía mostrarme como era en realidad! ¡Como tú me viste desde el jardín de niños Arnold! ¡Siempre estuviste metiéndote en mi vida sin ningún motivo! ¡Y siempre te detesté por eso! –

Era bastante como para que incluso Arnold también comenzara a desprender lágrimas en ese momento… sintiendo que el corazón se le estaba achicando más… que se sentía morir…

– ¡Te odié! ¡Siempre lo hice! ¡Y por eso no hacía más que torturarte! ¡Molestarte! ¡Y hacer de tu vida un infierno! ¡Todo para que entendieras lo cuánto que te detesto! ¡Por haber descubierto lo débil y patética que soy en realidad! ¡Es algo que no podía perdonarte jamás Arnold! –

Dichas palabras sentenciadas de tal manera… resonaron en la mente de Arnold casi como un eco, quien además en definitiva estaba completamente destrozado pero lo aceptaba a duras sabiendas… sus lágrimas en los ojos lo delataban, tanto como las de Helga.

– Lo entiendo Helga de verdad te compren… –

No lo había dejado terminar, porque la rubia rápidamente lo soltó de las muñecas y lo sujetó del rostro ayudándolo a sentarse, y sin soltarle del rostro lo miró fijamente hacia los ojos.

– Pero ¿sabes por qué hacía todo eso? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente hacia sus ojos con total profundidad. – ¿Sabes por qué me hacías acumular tanto odio hacia ti? –

Arnold estaba sin habla… no sabía qué hacer… siquiera sabía en qué estado se encontraba Helga… tenía una mirada completamente fuera de sí… no la reconocía… tampoco podía reconocerse a sí mismo en este momento… por lo que solo podía poner atención sobre ella.

– Arnold… yo te amo. – respondió con la voz destrozada y las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

No se lo esperó… en absoluto no… en ese momento sentía que el tiempo se detuvo para él… que todo para él se detuvo…

– Te amo Arnold… – repitió con profundidad sin apartar sus ojos de él. – Te amo desde ese primer momento que llegaste a mi vida… es verdad que te odié… te odié porque tú me enseñaste la verdadera bondad y la existencia del amor y el cariño Arnold… porque me hiciste tan feliz que tenía que sufrir con estos sentimientos y de saber si algún día me corresponderías… –

Unos sollozos escaparon de ella, sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas correr de sus ojos.

Arnold había escuchado una y cada una de las palabras de la contraria… entonces había sido eso todo este tiempo… y lo peor de todo era que…

– Te odiaba porque no podía mostrarte mi lado amable… te odiaba porque te amaba tanto que tenía terror de que tú me rechazaras algún día si yo llegaba a decirte lo que sentía por ti. Te odiaba porque te amaba tanto como para soportar que tuvieses interés en otras chicas… y te odiaba porque te amaba lo suficiente para hacer cualquier sacrificio por ti Arnold… –

Hay como quien dicen… que del odio al amor (y viceversa) hay solo un paso, porque la mentalidad humana estaba llena de contradicciones puestas por sus propios opuestos… y el amar tanto podría llegar a ser una frustración para cualquiera que supiera que eso pudiese jugarle en contra toda su vida… que encontrar a la persona que amas pueda ser el mejor o el peor acontecimiento de toda tu vida.

– Te odiaba porque te has llevado mi corazón desde el principio… Arnold… haber hecho el amor contigo fue la experiencia más hermosa que he tenido en toda mi vida, ha sido el más hermoso regalo que pudiste haberme dado… Arnold… yo te amo… te amo… –

Helga no pudo contenerlo más comenzó a sollozar siéndole imposible seguir hablando aunque tenía tanto por decir en tan poco tiempo… porque para colmo seguían con el tiempo en contra.

Arnold llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Helga para removerle sus lágrimas y abrazarla y contenerla… y sentirla… porque él también sentía que iba a estallar de llanto… y a la vez de mucha emoción…

– Helga… lo siento, lo siento de verdad… no quise decirte eso… –

– Arnold… nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas a decirme que tú tuviste la culpa de todo esto… – reiteró la rubia aún presa del llanto y de la emoción del momento.

– Pero así lo siento Helga… – respondió Arnold – así lo siento de verdad… porque… porque… yo también te amo. –

La sorpresa de Helga no se hizo esperar… de escuchar aquellas dos palabras proviniendo de los labios de Arnold fue demasiado para su corazón… este comenzó a latir con fiereza pero rebosando de felicidad… y para comprobar que esto no era un sueño o incluso alguna pesadilla se separó de él para mirarle fijamente al rostro y preguntarle:

– ¿Me amas? – preguntó anonadada. – ¿Desde cuándo? –

Arnold la miró fijamente hacia sus ojos y respondió:

– Desde siempre Helga… desde niño cuando nos conocimos… pero era tan pequeño para darme cuenta… decía querer un amigo… pero tú ya me habías gustado e interesado desde siempre… y cuando pensé que la niña que tanto quería no era como yo pensé, que había cambiado… me puse muy triste… y busqué encontrar a esa Helga que conocí y que me gustaba… – expresó con profundidad llegando a suspirar – Pero me equivoqué… la verdad es que aún la Helga de ese entonces como la de ahora me gustan… hoy sobre todo lo pude corroborar… porque hoy la sentí conmigo… en cuerpo y alma… –

Era claro… ambos habían sido egoístas… Helga al querer el amor y atención de Arnold a su modo se terminaba desquitando toda frustración con él y obligándolo a ser algo que no era sin tener que decírselo… y Arnold… obligando a Helga a ser algo que no quería ser para poder estar a su lado… cuando la verdadera clave estaba en conocerse el uno al otro, y aceptarse por lo que eran…

Helga no podía creer lo que escuchaba… ahora lloraba más… pero de felicidad, sin poder siquiera disimularlo, con cuidado fue llevando sus manos por sobre las de Arnold entrelazándolas y manteniéndolas unidas, teniendo su mirada sobre la de él.

– Helga… te prometo… que repararé todo el daño que te hice… puede que tú no lo veas así… pero quiero empezar de nuevo… tratarte como mereces… que no tengas que dudar de mis sentimientos ni tengas que conflictuar entre el amor y odio que me tienes… –

La rubia sonrío emocionada de oír aquello y en un suspiro terminó por responder:

– Y yo te prometo reparar todo el daño que te he hecho entre tanto abuso y tormento… –

Arnold también sonrió emocionado de escuchar eso, viéndose las miradas de ambos una sobre la otra… con las manos entrelazadas y fijos uno con el otro.

– Te amo Helga. –

– Yo también te amo Arnold. –

Apenas se correspondieron el uno al otro y se unieron en un suave y delicado beso… esta vez sin pasión desenfrenada, más bien sutil, pero con toda la calidez, cariño y amor del mundo que ellos podían brindarse… era un calor que incluso superaba al de cualquier estímulo sexual… aún mucho más intenso.

En poco rato se separaron mirándose a los rostros sonrojados mostrándose unas miradas totalmente embelesadas… aunque rápidamente despertaron de ese trance, pues ahora fue Helga quien lo dijo:

– Tenemos que salir de aquí… y pronto… –

Sí… eso fue precisamente lo que empezaron a hacer…

Afortunadamente para ellos, habían demasiadas personas metidas en el AlternWave… por lo que en el primer subsuelo donde ellos se encontraban apenas estaban saliendo las últimas personas… sumado a que las luces estaban encendidas era muy fácil que los encontraran saliendo de allí por lo que abriría sospechas… Arnold y Helga no iban a poder salir de allí hasta que al menos la mayoría de las personas desalojaran el primer subsuelo… y fue así como fueron manteniendo vigilancia de esto desde el pasillo.

Por otro lado, en las afueras del boliche, se comenzaban a ver la masa de jóvenes que iban saliendo del boliche, en distintos grupos y grados, se notaban algunos coches yendo a buscar a varios compañeros y llevándolos por las calles, después de todo aún seguía siendo de noche, aunque poco a poco estaba por amanecer. Habían otros casos en cambio que iban caminando.

El grupo del primer año de preparatoria llegó a salir a las afueras del boliche, llegándose a ver al quebrado de Curly acompañado de Eugene cerca de un poste de luz, el pequeño demente estaba vomitando aún allí. Rhonda, Molly, Lindsay y Nadine salieron también a un lado y conversaban cerca de una vereda. Harold y Patty estaban juntos de la mano cerca de Stinky, Erick y Sid, Raynard si bien había estado con ellos pero se separó intentando buscar algo… o más bien alguien. Un poco más cerca se podían llegar a ver a Gerald, Phoebe, Rebecca, Brainy, Varick y Melody. Todos habían salido… todos menos Arnold y Helga… y esto comenzaron a notarlo algunas personas.

– ¿Dónde está Arnold? – preguntó Gerald aún más inquieto.

– Tampoco veo a Helga. – dijo Phoebe un tanto seria.

Rebecca se cruzó de brazos haciendo la misma seria expresión y dijo:

– Esto lo hace más raro… hace un buen rato que no sé nada de los dos. –

– No se preocupen. – dijo Varick con una sonrisa confiada – Seguro serán de los últimos en salir. –

Melody miró al pelirrojo de reojo causando una mirada inquietante por el resto, excepto de Brainy que sólo sonreía.

– O sea que sabes en dónde están ¿no Lewis? – dijo una voz masculina.

Todos se voltearon a donde provino esta, ahí mismo estaba Raynard que se encontraba muy serio, aunque el pelirrojo como siempre mostró una sonrisa confiada.

– Tú también sabes en dónde están Raynard. – dijo muy astutamente.

Raynard frunció el ceño y estaba por decir algo pero Rebecca se adelantó.

– ¿En qué estuviste metido ahora Varick? – preguntó de forma delatora.

Varick alzó una ceja un tanto inquietado por la pregunta de la alternativa y dijo en su defensa:

– ¡Oigan es cosa de ellos yo no tengo nada que ver! –

Pero Rebecca insistió muy seriamente:

– Mira si llego a enterarme de que estuviste haciendo de las suyas con ellos yo… –

– ¡Ya por favor no se peleen! – gritó una voz femenina.

Aquella voz había dejado a varios un tanto descolocados y sorprendidos… principalmente porque la que había gritado esto había sido Melody… daba miedo simplemente escucharla molesta, no había que negarlo… principalmente porque nadie se la esperaba.

Y es que Arnold y Helga aún no salían, aunque ya habían logrado salir disimuladamente del armario e iban dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras del primer subsuelo, ya se notaba el lugar bastante vacío y sólo faltaban que ellos salieran de ahí.

A ambos se los notaban con los cabellos un poco revueltos y sudados, aparte de la ropa un tanto acomodada de último momento. Arnold llevaba las solapas de su camisa hacia arriba para ocultar las marcas que Helga le dejó en su cuello, mientras que Helga decidió usar su moño de corbata para cubrir esto.

Iban de la mano camino a las escaleras hasta que comenzaron a subirlas mientras las otras manos las ocupaban sobre los barandales.

– Estoy feliz que por fin hayamos aclarado todo entre nosotros… – dijo Arnold con una sonrisa.

Helga sonrió igualmente devolviéndole una dulce mirada:

– Yo también Arnold, yo también. –

Arnold volteó su cabeza hacia el frente y preguntó:

– ¿Crees conveniente hacer pública nuestra relación frente a todos ahora al salir de aquí? Entiendo que puedas sentirte aún un poco expuesta… pero vamos a tener que demostrarlo en algún momento. –

Helga se veía venir esa pregunta, y Arnold tenía razón… es verdad que una de las cosas que más le aterraba era que sus compañeros supieran toda la verdad de sus afectos hacia él… quitando a sus mejores amigos claramente.

– Tienes razón en que algún día debamos admitirlo… pero creo que hemos pasado por mucho hoy como para dar explicaciones… – dijo Helga un tanto tímida.

Arnold asintió con la cabeza… sí tenía razón, él tampoco estaba de humor para dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido, demasiadas emociones para un día… aunque consideraba en contarle todo a Gerald cuando fueran regresando… pero no frente a todos los demás de la escuela, y es que él era su mejor amigo y quien más al pendiente había estado de él… algún día debía saber los motivos por los cuales actuaba como lo hacía con Helga.

– Además en cualquier momento vendrán los padres de Becka a buscarnos… y no nos podemos quedar mucho afuera… por Melody… en cualquier momento amanecerá. –

– Entonces mejor salgamos ya. – dijo Arnold asintiendo un poco con la cabeza un tanto más serio pero tranquilo.

Sin más se soltaron las manos cuando llegaron a la planta baja y Helga estaba por caminar para la salida pero Arnold le interrumpió tomándole de la mano, causando que esta se sorprendiera, seguido por un sorpresivo pero suave beso que le dio el rubio.

Helga sorprendida pero luego embelesada por esto correspondió al beso unos segundos sujetándole de la mejilla hasta separarse delicadamente, dedicándose unas miradas llenas de cariño. Una vez esto soltaron sus manos y fueron directo hacia la salida.

– ¿Que Arnold y Helga qué? – preguntó Gerald completamente anonadado.

Aún el grupo seguía afuera, aunque aparentemente muchos otros del primer año se habían ido, quedando solamente ese grupo compuesto por el moreno y la oriental, el pelirrojo y la albina, la alternativa, el alemán y el misterioso de Brainy.

– Oye no te sorprendas tanto… era obvio que iba a ocurrir. – dijo Varick con una sonrisa.

– Varick ¿Le dijiste a Helga cómo ir a ese armario de limpieza? – preguntó Rebecca con cierta molestia.

– Oigan ¿Ustedes querían la jodida verdad cierto? ¡No me hagan reclamos ahora! ¡Fue decisión de ellos también si accedieron! – dijo el pelirrojo notándose un poco ofendido.

Phoebe hizo una mueca de ligera incomodidad, mientras que Rebecca, Raynard y Gerald se notaban un tanto molestos, Brainy solo permanecía en silencio un poco tenso por la situación mientras que Melody permanecía también callada pero un tanto seria, hasta que se volteó a ver la salida viendo a Arnold y Helga salir.

– ¡Arnold! ¡Helga! ¡Qué bueno que salieron! – dijo la albina disimulando la tensión.

Evidentemente ahí habían salido ambos, lo que causó que Gerald se aproximara hacia Arnold rápidamente, seguido de Raynard que se le quedó observando.

– ¡Viejo aquí estás! – dijo el moreno aproximándose al rubio – ¡Estuve buscándote hace rato! –

Helga por instinto se alejó de ellos pues sentía que iba a venirse un interrogatorio por su repentina desaparición, y no estuvo muy equivocada cuando Phoebe y Rebecca se le aproximaron.

– Helga… – dijo Phoebe seriamente.

– Ahm… hola Pheebs… hola Becka… – saludó tímidamente.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido Arnold? – preguntó Gerald un tanto serio.

– ¡Helga! ¿En dónde estuviste? Nos preocupaste mucho. – reclamó Rebecca.

Los dos rubios estaban bajo la presión de sus mejores amigos, aquellos que parecían bastante protectores… no pudieron contestar en ese momento al instante. Helga y Arnold se miraron de reojo con las mejillas sonrojadas… curiosamente fue Melody la que saltó en defensa de ellos.

– ¡Déjenlos en paz! – reclamó la albina – ¡Si ustedes ya saben dónde estuvieron! ¿Para qué les preguntan? No deberían meterse en su intimidad. –

Ante tal respuesta los cuatro jóvenes no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco avergonzados de su actitud, mientras que Arnold y Helga se sorprendieron de tal forma… ¿Melody había saltado a defenderlos? Y no solamente eso… había callado las bocas de Gerald, Raynard, Phoebe y Rebecca. Arnold sobre todo estaba más que sorprendido, la Melody que ella conocía no era ni la mitad de lo que estaba siendo ahora.

– M-melody ¿Estás bien…? – preguntó Arnold sin poder creerlo.

– ¿¡Les dijiste la verdad!? –

El grito había venido de Helga que claramente le estaba gritando muy sonrojada y molesta a Varick pues parecía que sí les había dicho que fueron al armario de limpieza a intimar. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mostrando una expresión disconforme y dijo:

– ¡Se pusieron muy insistentes y estaba bajo presión! –

– ¡Idiota! ¡Confíe en ti! – reclamó la rubia.

Varick estaba por responder a eso pero Melody volvió a saltar en defensa, esta vez de Varick.

– Helga no le grites por favor… no es su culpa… de verdad le insistieron mucho… –

Helga estaba por contestarle a Melody pero no pudo… porque lo que vio a continuación no lo vio venir… ni mucho menos Arnold. Ambos rubios estaban completamente asombrados ahí estaba… Melody Lockhorn sujeta de la mano de Varick Lewis… frente a todos los demás.

– M-melody… – dijo Helga sin poder creerlo – No me digas que Varick y tú… –

Arnold tampoco podía creerlo… pero aparentemente debía ser cierto.

Varick sonrió por la iniciativa de la albina y mientras sostenía su mano respondió sonriendo:

– Oh sí, la verdad es que Melody y yo llevamos apenas unos minutos de iniciar nuestra relación. – dijo muy confiadamente.

Podía verse que a Arnold y a Helga casi más se les caen las mandíbulas por la noticia… no cabía… aunque a la vez… ahora a Helga le caían todas las fichas. Miró de reojo a Rebecca… todo este tiempo ella había golpeado a Varick por sus celos por él… no por Melody… Rebecca sí sabía de los sentimientos de Varick hacia Melody y como él siempre había dicho, había una persona de su curso que a él le gustaba mucho… esa persona era Melody. Era tan irónico… que la chica más extraña y que siempre pasaba por desapercibida por casi toda la escuela… era ahora la novia del chico que daba el efecto contrario.

– Yo también me sorprendí cuando pasó. – dijo Gerald mirando hacia la nueva pareja.

– F-felicitaciones. – dijo Arnold muy asombrado.

– Muchas gracias Arnold. – respondió Varick con una sonrisa.

Aunque las felicitaciones de Helga no llegaron tan pronto… principalmente porque algo invadió en su mente… algo no encajaba en todo esto… y si bien el pelirrojo ya había hecho pública su intimidad a los presentes fue cuando rápidamente lo encaró.

– ¿¡Quiere decir que todo este tiempo me estuviste ayudando con Arnold para que Melody estuviera disponible para ti!? –

La pregunta no la vio venir Arnold… y había logrado que la albina se sonrojara un poco por esto y jugara tímidamente con la falda de su vestido, mientras que Varick demostró una sonrisa confiada y arrogante.

– Pues ¿Qué comes que adivinas Pataki? – preguntó arrogantemente el pelirrojo. – Pero no puedes quejarte… Shortman ahora está contigo como siempre debió ser… ustedes se entienden mejor, tan así como Melody y yo nos entendemos. –

Helga estaba con un tic nervioso de nivel llanamente ridículo viendo con total odio frenético al pelirrojo.

– Te lo dije Helga… es un manipulador. – fue el comentario de Rebecca.

– ¡Grrrrrrrraaaaaaaahhhhhh! –

Fue el grito de furia que Helga terminó dejando escapar para ir a abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo y buscar la manera de estrangularlo mientras este sonreía arrogantemente. Sus amigos fueron en ayuda del pelirrojo y a detener a Helga… bastante caótico había terminado todo eso, pero al menos, todo estaba en su lugar… como debía ser. Este había sido el fin de un juego peligroso y riesgoso… pero con un resultado altamente exitoso.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

He peleado mentalmente por ese final… siempre tengo el afán de extenderme mucho en los acontecimientos y para hacer algo diferente quise hacer terminar esto en una pelea entre Varick y Helga porque al final el pelirrojo se salió con la suya y en parte lo había hecho todo para su propio beneficio, aunque igual dedicó bastante a Arnold y a Helga, no hay que negar eso, aunque a la vez el muy maldito se hace odiar jajaja.

Por otro lado, quiero contarles que la ship de Varick x Melody ya la había estipulado de hace tiempo… sé que habían varios usuarios que decían shippearlos y que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero no iba a admitirlo abiertamente hasta el último capítulo… de cualquier manera sí, era lógico que ellos iban a terminar juntos. Varick es demasiado seguro y confiado pero poco modesto… y Melody lo contrario, complementan perfectamente y lo que al otro el hace falta, el otro lo posee. Pero bueno, espero que estén felices por eso.

Y sobre las escenas de Arnold y Helga… créanme que tuve taaaaaantas ideas en la cabeza de lo que podía pasar luego del coito que no me decidía… la semana se me hizo muy corta por eso, si bien ya tenía aproximadamente una idea de inicio pero fueron surgiendo más y tuve que comenzara a hacer descartes de forma inmediata y luego escribir a rajatabla porque tenía el tiempo en contra. Así que me disculpo enormemente por la demora… consideré que podría haber actualizado en la tarde pero al final lo del Internet tampoco fue planeado… ¿no odian cuando eso pasa?

Bueno… hemos llegado al final, y me gustaría agradecer enormemente a todos los reviewers que me han seguido en esta travesía que inicié el domingo 9 de Julio hasta hoy. Agradezco mucho a usuarios como Diana Carolina o **Darlina140** , que ha comentado en todos o casi todos los capítulos.

También agradezco a **Eggplant Gyspy Moon** que fue la primera en intuir la ship de Varick y Melody y desde momentos bastante previos a los últimos capítulos, esta usuaria ha demostrado ser muy observadora y perspicaz en cada uno de los capítulos, aunque también me solía reír un poco por las reacciones que tenía con respecto algunos OCs que en definitiva están para molestar a los lectores… admito que soy un poco troll con eso.

Agradezco también a **Ritsuko-nee** que de cierta forma la reconocí al instante cuando me comentó porque la recordaba como una usuaria de mis primeras épocas de Fanfiction y ella también regresó para volver a mantener una constancia, tus comentarios han sido muy agradables y hasta me hiperempaticé un poco con ellos cuando describías tus sensaciones por cada uno de los capítulos.

Otra persona que también agradezco mucho es a **Annasak2** que me ha dejado reviews bastante sustanciosos, la verdad que el entusiasmo de esta usuaria por comentar y opinar me ha sido bastante satisfactorio. También me agradó mucho el nivel de atención que le ha puesto a cada una de las escenas incluso entendiendo muchas de las intensiones que tenía por cada escena.

Otra usuaria que quiero agradecer y a pesar que solo dejó un review por haber encontrado el fic un tanto tarde es a **caro azuul** (fanfiction me quitó el punto) que me ha dejado un comentario bastante agradable y pareció tener la impresión que yo quería dejar en los lectores de un comienzo. También me ha agradado ver su grado de observación y comparar este fic con el capítulo del Día de los Inocentes, que sin duda alguna quería de alguna manera hacer una trama parecida y más extendida… yo también adoro ese Arnold que puede ser un poco coqueto y perverso a la vez… es una lástima que lo veamos en tan solo un instante. Agradezco incluso tus palabras por mi redacción y que esta sea lo suficientemente explícita para vos… después de todo esa es mi intensión al escribir tanto.

Y por supuesto no voy a olvidarme de agradecer a los guests, primero que nada, agradezco a **Tenzou** que me ha acompañado estos años en esta red, agradezco el tiempo que se ha tomado en comentar y dejado sus opiniones respecto a cada uno de los acontecimientos del fanfiction.

También agradezco a **Jos Minor** o **Jos Armando** , imagino que debe ser la misma persona, tus comentarios han sido directos y sinceros y me han agradado bastante, me ha agradado mucho el carácter profundo que le diste en tus reviews comentando al respecto a cada una de las escenas y observaciones de cada uno de los acontecimientos del fic, como la química entre Arnold y Helga en los últimos capítulos. Muy, muy agradable tu presencia *insértese aquí un pulgar arriba*.

Otro guest que quiero agradecer es a **Andromeda25** que me ha dicho que mi forma de narrar es atrapante, sobre todo eso quería provocar con este relato, y me alegro de haberlo logrado contigo.

También agradezco a **Eskimo89** , **Nina Esmte** , **Frennet** , **Lerotdsaj** y **Lalaloopsy**. A ustedes los pongo juntos porque han comentado al respecto a la trama, los personajes y han puesto bastante entusiasmo con el progreso de la trama, diciendo exclusivamente lo que más les ha gustado y llamado la atención.

Y por último agradezco, a **0onixa** , **Leodani** , **Meidan** , , **Karla** , **Ester** , **princesa de diamante** , **Carolina Leto** , **Parvy en las Nubes** y a todos los guests anónimos que han pasado y han puesto su entusiasmo en el fic y tomado el tiempo de leer uno o más capítulos… aunque muchos de estos guests pudieron ya haber sido mencionados y yo ni idea lol.

Bueno esos han sido todos… creo que no me he olvidado de nadie, gracias por haber pasado toda esta travesía conmigo… y si bien he pensado que podría despedirme ahora, pero la verdad es que hay otro asunto del cual quisiera hablarles.

Como bien ustedes saben, yo particularmente soy artista y diseñadora gráfica, normalmente mis prioridades se encuentran en el dibujo ya que es a lo que siempre quise dedicarme, pero también me gusta escribir y no me gusta mucho descuidar mis talentos cuando sé que puedo hacer algo mejor. Volví a esta red para regresar a tener el repertorio literario que tenía en las épocas que solía rolear por foros y donde podía escribir biblias en menos de media hora. Está bien que aquí no es igual porque en un rol existe otro usuario que va guiando a tu personaje y en el caso de un fic solo eres tú el que los guía, pero precisaba un trabajo propio literario lo suficientemente bueno como para ser catalogado como profesional. Y no… no es que ahora por haber terminado este fic me retire de aquí permanentemente… les contaré.

Hace un tiempo dije que luego de este fanfiction tenía muchas ganas de escribir otro… también de este fandom. Pero como actualmente también me encuentro con poca disponibilidad mejorando en otras cosas como la ilustración y quiero también dedicar mis tiempos a el diseño y el dibujo en lo mejor posible hasta antes que tenga que volver a las clases en la facultad en Marzo del año próximo. Por el momento estoy atendiendo algunas comisiones o incluso premios de sorteos de dibujo que he organizado para intentar ganar seguidores en mis redes sociales así que estoy muy al pendiente y admito que en algunas ocasiones que me dedicaba a este fic debía posponer el realizar mis dibujos para mantener la constancia aquí de actualizar cada domingo y por supuesto yo no soy dueña de mis tiempos, siempre surgen improvistos como hoy con lo del Internet o que surja alguna emergencia que dificulte mi disponibilidad y constancia. Por el momento estoy necesitando un poco más de tiempo para abrir una mayor versatilidad a mis habilidades como artista y descubrir nuevos métodos de creación.

Hace muy poco me pagué un curso online de Adobe After Effects para comenzar a practicar animación… desde que soy pequeña que quería hacer animación y crear mi propia serie de televisión… hoy en día varios ilustradores y artistas hacen sus propias series para ser disfrutadas en You Tube… quiero llegar a lo mismo o en lo posible porque mi proyecto pase por algún estudio de animación, pero para eso tengo que practicar mucho… como dije… soy una persona que no quiere descuidar sus talentos y todas las cosas que sabe hacer las quiere hacer de la forma más constante posible… he dedicado aquí mi tiempo en literatura y ahora necesito hacerlo desde otros lados.

Pero como les dije… estoy pensando en hacer otro fanfiction… y por haberme acompañado este tiempo y hasta seguro haber leído hasta aquí mis excusas baratas… voy a contarles sobre él. Ahí les va:

El fanfiction va a ser un rate T y de género Angst/Drama… como los que más me gustan y no se va a centrar en Arnold y Helga como muchos otros de este fandom aunque tendrán su momento en derivado tiempo, y si consideraron esta trama compleja por el nivel psicológico que tenía, este fanfiction lo será por lo menos 5 veces más… y no es exageración… este fanfiction probablemente vaya a ser lo más complicado que me vaya a proponer en escribir.

El fanfiction se titulará "Cápsulas del Tiempo" y la trama estará inspirada a partir de un escenario que creé en el antiguo grupo de rol de Homestuck en el cual roleaba y administraba hasta hace unos meses atrás, un grupo llamado Fanstuck Dream Bubbles, se puede encontrar por Facebook. En este grupo de rol creábamos personajes del fandom para llevarlos a distintos escenarios aleatorios que eran creados por sus sueños, las llamadas Burbujas de Sueño… estas burbujas de sueño también son mencionadas en el canon, y son burbujas que flotan en el espacio vacío llamado también espacio onírico y son accesibles a la hora de dormir… son burbujas donde se alojan recuerdos, momentos, escenarios, lugares o incluso cosas que uno soñó o imaginó. Habían muchas burbujas de sueño en nuestro grupo de rol y hubo muchas creaciones alternativas para hacer el rol más versátil y divertido… pero había una en particular que fue creación mía y pienso utilizar para este fanfiction que se titulará "Cápsulas del Tiempo".

La idea será llevar a varios de los personajes de Hey Arnold, principalmente a alumnos del cuarto grado, (lo que quiere decir que la trama se ubicará en el canon de la serie) a esta burbuja de sueño específica… aunque no será burbuja de sueño mencionada así tal cual pero será algo parecido… más bien será un escenario que entrarán por medio de un sueño, este escenario es conocido y denominado como el título del relato, Cápsulas del Tiempo. Y al llegar a las Cápsulas del Tiempo, los personajes estarán obligados a cumplir el mayor de sus retos si quieren volver a despertar y quedar con vida.

¿Qué son específicamente estas Cápsulas del Tiempo? Este escenario no es más que un espacio cerrado sin puertas, ni ventanas ni pasadizos ni absolutamente nada, no hay salida ni entradas a absolutamente nada, y lo único que hay allí dentro son unas enormes cápsulas que parecen unas incubadoras que hacen un extraño ruido. Estas cápsulas están hechas de una tecnología avanzada de la cual se duda si fueron creadas por seres humanos… y no… no es que vayan a haber aliens en la historia, sino que son las cápsulas las que impondrán el desafío a cada uno de los chicos de la primaria 118.

Estas cápsulas del tiempo tienen una particularidad… en determinado momento se encienden y capturan los recuerdos de las personas que se encuentran allí y las proyectan como si de una película se tratara… mostrando desde los momentos más felices, hasta los más trágicos y traumantes… hasta incluso llegando a mostrar apenas muy por arriba algunas proyecciones de lo que puede pasar en el futuro o incluso en el inconsciente del dueño del recuerdo. Y lo peor es… que los recuerdos serán vistos no solo por el dueño de los recuerdos sino por este y todos los que se encuentran allí presentes…

¿Ya les interesó? Bueno… la verdad que la idea me entusiasma bastante, cuando roleaba en FDB con esta temática todos los usuarios disfrutábamos mucho de este rol, y es un concepto que me ha sido bastante interesante y del que puedo decir con total honor de que ha sido de mi creación. Así que… ¿Por qué no hacer un fanfiction con él? Más en los personajes de Hey Arnold que tienen matices muy interesantes para analizar.

El lado negativo de este fanfiction es que es bastante complejo… y a contrario de cómo me he manejado con este, la constancia que mantendré con este no será tan ordenada… habrán capítulos más simples que otros… además que este fanfiction intentará ser lo más canon posible. Se verán escenas del canon de los personajes y hasta posibles headcanons míos de lo que ha pasado entre escena y escena. Eso también implicará escribir las reacciones de cada uno de los presentes y las reflexiones de cada uno de los dueños de los recuerdos.

Es un fic largo… complicado y extremadamente complejo, pero muy interesante, y estoy pensando en que quiero escribirlo… pero no lo iniciaré de inmediato pues acabo de terminar este. Como bien saben, ya dije que quiero dedicar mi tiempo a mis demás pasatiempos, y por lo menos en lo posible avanzar con el curso de After Effects. Por otra parte, quisiera pasar a leer fanfictions de otros, casi no he podido dejar reviews en otras obras cuando yo ando agradeciendo los que me han dejado a mí… me han enseñado a ser recíproca así que quisiera tomarme un descanso temporalmente de este sitio… de todos modos iniciaré el fic a mi ritmo y cuando haya adelantado la cantidad de capítulos apropiada que creo publicaré el primer capítulo… recordarán esto por ver el nombre del fanfic nada más.

En fin… esta debe ser la nota de autor más larga que he escrito y seguro muchos ya se habrán ido apenas vieron el fin aquí, pero si llegaste hasta acá gracias igual por tomarte la molestia de leer mi situación.

Y si quieren que sigamos en contacto o quieren saber sobre mí por otros lados, en mi profile de Fan Fiction pueden encontrar todas mis redes sociales o simplemente googléenme como Ground Spirit Minerva y seguro me encontrarán de algún lado, llevo ese nombre desde hace 11 años y seguirá siendo así por mucho más tiempo.

Agradezco enormemente la compañía y la experiencia y nos estaremos viendo algún día… probablemente en las Cápsulas del Tiempo. ¡Adiós!

 _ **Ground Spirit Minerva**_ _– Marianela Paula Vázquez_


End file.
